War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade
by Michael Ravencroft
Summary: A young earth pony colt with no memory, an evil long thought buried rises again, and the fate of all Equestria hangs in the balance. Can Twilight and her friends weather the coming war, will the power of the Elements of Harmony be enough? A story of romance, battle, sorrow, and hope. This is the Tale of Bright Blade! Rated T for language later on and graphic war/fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: _Battle in the Nevermore Plains_**

Sounds of battle could be heard echoing across the land, the land of the Nevermore Plains. A desolate place, what trees did grow were dead and the skies are black with dark clouds. The bodies of earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi littered the battlefield; their bright coats had become dingy and faded, with gray weathered manes and eyes glazed and unresponsive. The ponies were wearing dark blue and purple battle armor, each with the crest of a crescent moon.

Farther out beyond the fallen ponies were ponies that were still alive, still continuing the fight. A nightmarish enemy had formed a frontline, they had long fangs, wild black fire manes, red eyes, and from time to time they would snort releasing black smoke. On the other side of the line Pegasus ponies and earth ponies formed their front line each wielding spears and shields, while the unicorns brought up the rear, their horns gleaming with magical energy prepared to unleash a spell at a moment's notice. The demonic ponies stamped their hooves on the ground repeatedly, the ground thundered and rumbled, they brayed and snorted violently – each of them ready to charge forward and fight their enemy.

Just then the dark clouds overhead parted and revealed a shining full moon. A chariot pulled by two pegasi flew over the army of ponies staring down the evil creatures. Sitting in the chariot was a beautiful alicorn, her mane ebbed and flowed sparkling like the night sky, dark blue body and wings, and a crescent moon on her flank, Princess Luna. Her cyan eyes scanned over the battlefield, when she spotted the lifeless bodies of the ponies behind the evil ponies she bit her lip, biting back tears of sadness. Luna turned to her army, the look in her eyes changed from sadness to fierce anger.

"My army of the night, we must not dishonor the sacrifice of our valiant brothers and sisters, if we do not stop the Daemoni here then they will be free to wreak havoc on all of Equestria!" Luna flew down from her chariot and hovered over the frontlines. "At all costs we will end this blight before it begins! Fear not, I will battle beside you, even if it costs my life I will see you all return home as heroes!" she announced. The soldiers whooped and cheered, the unicorns released a few sparks of magical light that exploded like fireworks. Some of the Daemoni started to smile wickedly, as if they couldn't wait to prove the princess wrong.

"FOR EQUESTRIA, CHAAAAAAARRRRGE!" Luna shouted in her traditional Canterlot voice.

Luna's army galloped forward, the Daemoni army also charged forward. Luna flew low at the front of the charge with her horn pointed forward. Her horn started to glow with blue energy, spiraling around her and engulfing her body, she kept picking up more and more speed. Luna's attack smashed through the Daemoni ranks, they flew through the air like rag dolls letting out pained growls. Luna ascended into the air at a rapid pace, the energy dispersed and re-gathered at the tip of her horn. "Unicorns, release!" Luna fired a sphere of condensed magical power down on the Daemoni, at the same time the unicorns fired a barrage of magical energy spheres. Luna's attack hit first, a giant explosion of magical power decimated the Daemoni, the barrage then followed with multicolored explosions blasting away at the Daemoni. The pegasus ponies then swooped in and skewered the Daemoni with their spears, upon contact they disintegrated into a puff of smoke that was carried off by the wind.

The earth ponies advanced in a phalanx formation, mowing down any remaining Daemoni who managed to escape the onslaught. Even after taking so much punishment the Daemoni continued to fight on, stamping at the shields, biting at the hooves of the pegasi who flew down. Luna would use her spiral dash attack every so often, and in between unleashed energy blasts at any Daemoni that dared to end the life of any of her soldiers. Luna was elated, the battle was faring well for her side, and even though the Daemoni continued to mindlessly fight they were still being forced to fall back. It was at this same time that Luna began to feel anxious.

_I don't understand_, thought Luna. _Sister said that the Daemoni were awakening and that I was the only one who could intercept them. But this whole situation…They fight, and fight, they show no signs of coordination nor do any of them show signs of leadership? So how did they release themselves…!_

Just then a great and powerful force weighed down upon all, Luna was having trouble staying in the air and used her own power to stay afloat. Unfortunately the great power made all the Pegasi plummet to the ground like thousand pound stones. The Daemoni, unaffected by the powerful force, pounced on the grounded pegasi. The Daemoni surrounded the fallen pegasi, when they opened their mouths a kind of wispy ghost like light started to fly into their mouths from the pegasi on the ground, the fallen ponies screamed and pleaded, but the Daemoni only fed and fed till their bodies went limp, their manes turned gray, and eyes glazed over, white and lifeless.

"NO!" shouted Luna. "I won't stand for –!"

Luna froze as she saw thousands of violent orange lights erupting from the horizon. They streaked like shooting stars across the sky, arching down to their location. "Retreat…everypony…RETREAT NOW!" But it was too late, the beams of light found their mark and rained down upon the battlefield, Luna tried to dodge them, her wings getting singed at the edges. One of the beams was about to hit her, Luna quickly created a barrier and poured as much power into it as she dared. The beam smashed against her barrier, Luna was surprised at how strong the beam was, it took all her concentration just to keep it from shattering. In the end the beam slammed Luna into the ground creating a massive explosion from the collapse of her barrier.

It was quiet, very, very quiet. Luna, lying in a crater and half conscious, crawled out of the crater. Inch by inch she crawled, her body ached, her magical energy nearly depleted, but still she crawled on, hoping that maybe some of her soldiers were still alive. She was wrong…

The battlefield was devastated; Daemoni bodies along with ponies alike were strewn about, unmoving, unresponsive. "How…how can this be…"said Luna in lament. She stood up, wobbling a bit before finding her balance. Luna then looked to the horizon and gasped as thousands upon thousands of red eyes gleamed in the distance trailed by a giant dust cloud. Luna furrowed her brow; she stamped her hooves into the ground firmly strengthening her stance. She flared out her wings and her horn glowed with power.

"For the honor of my fallen soldiers I will fight till my last breath," proclaimed Luna.

"_Dear Luna there is no need for this show of heroics_..." The mysterious voice echoed through the empty planes, Luna whipped her head in all directions, trying to determine the source of the voice. "_I must admit your bravery is to be commended…but you see it is a wasted effort, as powerful as you are you're not strong enough to stop me_…"

"Who are you! Show yourself coward, are ye afraid to face the Princess of The Night!"

"_Oh Luna, I'm right beside..._" Luna turned to the left, and what she saw froze her heart with fear, "You…!"

**What are the Daemoni, and who was the ominous voice that spoke to Luna? What horror is about to be unleashed upon Equestira, and can it be stopped? Find out all of this and Luna's fate in chapter two of War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: _Sibling Rivalry_**

"**Dear Twilight, I have to speak to you right away! Please come to the royal palace, alone, immediately! P.S.: I have enchanted your balloon; it will bring you here with the greatest of haste****.**"

_Well she wasn't kidding about the enchanting part_, thought Twilight. Her mane whipped through the air as her balloon sailed through the sky. Canterlot was quickly coming into view, and the closer she got the more worried she became.

"I hope the Princess is alright, I wonder if it's about the Elements - No that can't be, if that were true then Princess Celestia would've asked me to bring the others?" as Twilight continued to ponder this her balloon came to a halt on a landing platform. When Twilight jumped out she was surprised to see that Princess Celestia was awaiting her.

"Princess Celestia," gasped Twilight.

"Greetings Twilight Sparkle, I wish your arrival were under better circumstances...Please walk with me," said Celestia as she turned around to walk into the palace. Twilight quickly caught up with the Princess, both of them walking in silence down the long halls. Twilight occasionally would glance over at her mentor, Celestia carried herself in the same regal manner as she always had...but something was different about her.

"Uh Princess, your letter sounded urgent. Is there something wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Yes there is Twilight, a great evil is rising, one that threatens the lives of everypony in Equestria," said Celetia gravely.

"What kind of evil; is it Discord again, or maybe Queen Chrysalis!"

"No...Something worse, much worse," said Celestia. They walked all the way into the throne room. Two Royal Guard unicorns stood watch outside as they used their magic to close the doors behind Celestia and Twilight. "Before this danger reaches our land I asked Luna to lead an army to intercept this threat."

"Princess Luna - An army - where and what is she fighting," asked Twilight concerned.

"She fights in a place called the Nevermore Planes. A place cut off from the rest of Equestria, a place where the sun never shines," said Celestia.

_That makes sense; Princess Luna's power is strongest at night_, thought Twilight.

"I have no doubt in her ability to handle the situation, but just in case something goes wrong there are things you must know, information that I can only entrust to you, my little pony."

Twilight was speechless; she never would have thought that Celestia trusted her so much as to confide in her. The fact that this was happening made the situation feel all the more dire. "Princess Celestia...You can count on me!"

Celestia smiled, but before she could say anything more a loud explosion rumbled through the throne room. It grew louder and louder, getting considerably closer to their location. Celestia and Twilight looked to the throne room doors just in time to see them explode into a thousand pieces. Twilight quickly erected a barrier around the two of them, stone and wood pelted the barrier but were unable to penetrate it, a thick dust cloud was also kicked up into the air obscuring everything around them.

"Don't worry Princess I got this," said Twilight confidently.

A blue twinkling light shined in the distance. It twinkled faster and faster. "TWILIGHT LOOK OUT!" A beam of blue energy cut through the dust cloud and was aimed at Twilight. The beam made contact with the barrier, shattering it like it was made of fragile glass. Twilight's mind was racing, gripped with fear and panic unable to think straight. To her mind the beam was moving slowly towards her, she shut her eyes tightly anticipating the end.

"Open your eyes Twilight Sparkle, our foe is approaching," said Celestia calmly.

Twilight opened her eyes cautiously and saw a barrier of golden yellow light surrounded them_. The Princess must've created a barrier after mine was destroyed! I can't believe I froze like that at the sight of my barrier shattering, if the Princess wasn't here_...

"Well it's so nice to see you Twilight Sparkle, I'm glad you're here...!" Twilights eyes grew wide with surprise at the identity of their attacker. "You'll be the first to witness the fall of Celestia!"

"I-it can't be, Night Mare Moon!" Indeed it was her, wings and coat black as night, a cerulean helmet and chest plate, and cyan colored cat-like eyes, the evil alicorn, Night Mare Moon. "This-this isn't right, Princess Luna it's me Twilight your friend," she pleaded.

"Save your breath, Sparkle! I was never your friend, I'm here to exact vengeance on Celestia," proclaimed Night Mare Moon.

"My dear Luna, I thought we had forgiven each other, that we put the day I imprisoned you behind us," shouted Celestia, a hint of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Oh no big sister I am over that little bit of unpleasantness. But...what I cannot forgive is...WHAT YOU AND MOTHER DID TO ARION!"

Celestia's eyes grew wide, her barrier began to flicker. Night Mare Moon seized the moment and unleashed a blast of magical energy, it spiraled like a drill piercing Celestia's barrier. The shield broke apart in a cascade of sparks, the beam continued to destroy everything in its path. When it was over the throne was gone, the wall behind it had big gaping hole in it. There were no signs of Twilight or Celestia in the destructive wake of Night Mare Moon's attack. She trotted over to the sight of where they last stood; Night Mare Moon clicked her tongue then gave a coy smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, far from the throne room, a purple flash light lit up the ball room and from it appeared Celestia and Twilight. Twilight stumbled around woozily; she shook her head a bit trying to regain her sense of balance. "Whoooa, a little dizzy, but I think we'll be safe for now –"

"Why...! After all these years, why would you mention HIS name! What did I miss – no, no, no, he can't possibly be alive, he just can't!" Twilight was surprised; she had never seen Celestia so rattled. Her eyes were downcast, body trembling slightly, and muttering under her breath over and over again.

"Princess..?" Twilight pushed against her side, but no response. "Princess Celestia can you hear me," said Twilight her face inches away from Celestia's face. Celestia continued to mutter to herself, completely unaware of Twilight's presence, "CELESTIA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Twilight brought up her right hoof and slapped Celestia on the left cheek. At that moment Twilight realized what she had done and was filled with both regret and a twinge of fear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Princess, please forgive me!"

Celestia shook her head, "No – Thank you Twilight, I needed that," said Celestia smiling. "You called me 'Celestia,' that's the first time you've said my name so plainly without putting 'Princess' in front of it."

"I – I – it was a slip of the tongue, sorry Princess Celestia," said Twilight. Celestia began to chuckle a bit, but not for long. Just then windows shattered and glass flew everywhere, Celestia flared out her wings to protect her and Twilights heads from the glass shards.

Night Mare Moon leisurely flew in through the broken window and hovered over Twilight and Celestia, like a bird of prey. "Surprised to see me so soon?"

"How, there's no way you could've found us so fast," said Twilight.

"Please, you used that same teleportation spell during our last encounter. Only difference is I had the forethought to construct a detection spell, so now no matter where you teleport to I'll always find you! But don't worry it's only spread out over Canterlot, if you manage to get farther than that you might be able to escape," laughed Night Mare Moon.

Celestia stamped her hoof on the ground so hard that the marble floor cracked in all directions. "I am not running from you Luna! I don't know what happened to you, but I will not allow you to wreak havoc in our kingdom!" shouted Celestia.

"Don't you mean **YOUR **kingdom, dear sister!" Celestia and Night Mare Moons bodies began to glow with power. Celestia's body was enveloped in a sphere of radiant yellow light, which then rose up to meet Night Mare Moon in the air. The two sisters stared each other down, a fierce look of determination in their eyes. The two spheres of light released a force of power that destroyed the roof of the ball room, the spheres then zoomed into the air. Streaks of yellow and cerulean light zigzagged around; the spheres slammed against each other and caused shockwaves with each impact. Twilight could only look on in awe and astonishment as the two matriarchs of her world were dueling in the skies above. Every so often either Celestia's or Night Mare Moon's light sphere would unleash blasts of magical energy, the beams would intercept each other and explode in a magnificent show of light.

Twilight ran from window to window all over the palace, trying to keep Celestia and Night Mare Moon in sight.

_There's got to be something I can do to stop this! If I don't then they'll end up destroying each other!_

Celestia's sphere came crashing down through the celing and landed next to Twilight. The energy of the sphere re-collected at the tip of her horn, while up above Night Mare Moon was doing the same. They both fired powerful beams of magical energy, the two beams collided with each other creating a power struggle. Celestia dug her hooves into the floor, refusing to give even an inch. Unfortunately Night Mare Moon's attack was forcing Celestia's beam back.

"What's wrong Celestia, I thought you were stronger than this," mocked Night Mare Moon.

"I don't understand, somehow Luna has become much more powerful? I'm not sure how much longer I can...!

Twilight, fed up with just standing by and watching helplessly, stood beside Celestia. Twilight's horn began to shine, and in that moment released a beam of magical power. Her beam combined with Celestia's and together the united attack pushed back Night Mare Moon's beam. "I'm here to help Princess!"

"Twilight you need to stop, get out of here now, you'll run out of power before we overtake her," yelled Celestia.

"Forgive my arrogance, but you need my help," shouted back Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle as your mentor and your Princess, I am ordering you to escape, NOW!" Twilight's eyes darted from the beam then to Celestia, whose eye gazed down on her with fierce conviction. Twilight closed her eyes and thought for a brief moment, then looked to Celestia with the same conviction in her eyes.

"Sorry Celestia, but I'm not leaving you behind, besides Luna is my friend and I want to help her return to the pony she once was! Please there has to be a way," pleaded Twilight.

Celestia sighed, "There is one way to help Luna, it was my back up plan in case Luna proved too powerful for the Elements of Harmony and ever mounted an attack on Canterlot," explained Celestia.

"So what is it," asked Twilight.

"The way lies below the castle, but as it stands I don't know how to get us there," said Celestia.

"Princess, leave that to me!"

**What is Twilight's and Celestia's plan, and can it help return Luna to normal? And who is this Arion? Find out in the next exciting chapter of War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: _A Secret Untold_**

"I told you Twilight I don't need your assistance," shouted Celestia.

"And I told you that I'm not leaving you," protested Twilight.

Night Mare Moon laughed wickedly, "What's wrong big sister, is your precious student not following your orders? Well as long as you're willing, you might as well perish together!" Night Mare Moon focused more of her magic into the attack, as she did the beam became larger and more powerful pushing back Celestia's and Twilight's combined attack. Faster and faster the beam got closer, every second another foot was gained.

"TWILIGHT, LOOK OUT!" Celestia broke off the attack and shoved Twilight into the wall. She then began to create a barrier, to late the magical blast slammed against Celestia forcing her through the floor and down several stories.

"Now to finish this...!" Night Mare Moon then zoomed down the hole, a look of sadistic pleasure in her eyes, and why not with her quarry waiting for her down below.

Twilight rushed to the edge looking down, seeing nothing but empty rooms and a black abyss. "PRINCESS CELESTIA!"

* * *

It was dark, except for the light shining down from the hole in the ceiling above. The light only illuminated a small portion of the room, only the floor was visible. Celestia laid there, drifting in and out of consciousness, as she tried to rise Celestia cried out a little in pain. She turned her head and saw her right wing was broken, Celestia winced at the surge of pain that came in waves, and as she became more aware the worse the pain got.

Just then a winged figure cast a large shadow over Celestia. Night Mare Moon decended slowly, she could tell how bad Celestia was wounded so there was no hurry to end it. _Better to savor the moment_, she thought. "Look at you Celestia, your once flawless white coat is now dirtied and soiled, and your majestic wings of which flared out so proudly now broken and limp. You are truly a pathetic sight," laughed Night Mare Moon.

Celestia began to limp forward, keeping her right foreleg up as to not put any weight on it. "Oh Luna, why, why are doing this," said Celestia with sadness in her voice.

"I've told you the reason, you just can't accept it," said Night Mare Moon.

"You know as well as I do that Arion had changed! If mother hadn't done what she did then this world would've been plunged into an eternal darkness!" Celestia's breath started to become heavy and labored her sight wafted between double vision and blurry. But still Celestia put on a brave front looking to reason with her little sister, to reach out to the Luna hidden deep within.

"You were always mother's favorite, even though he was the first born you were always mother's favorite -"

"That's not true, she loved all of us," countered Celestia.

"LIES!" Night Mare Moon flared out her wings that rang out with power that buffeted Celestia. "Arion was...was...He was the only one who understood me, every night he was there to keep me company through the lonely nights, when everypony slept and missed my beautiful nights Arion was the one who marveled at them! You and mother took him from me!"

"Luna..." Celestia was getting weaker the longer Night Mare Moon continued to release her magical power, and her injuries weren't helping any. Night Mare Moon unleashed an even more powerful wave of magical energy that forced Celestia to the ground. She looked up at the looming image that was once her beloved little sister, Night Mare Moon lowered her horn so that it was in striking position.

At that moment a purple flash of light lit up the room, Twilight had appeared, her horn glowing wildly with magical energy. "Luna, stop right there or I swear I'll –"

"Or you'll do what, Twilight Sparkle, what will you do," said Night Mare Moon mockingly.

"Or I'll make you regret this for the rest of your life, all thirty seconds of it," declared Twilight.

Night Mare Moon's horn moved away from Celestia, her cyan slit eyes studying Twilight, like a cat who had just cornered a mouse. "Is that so, quite a bold statement, I wonder, can you follow through with that threat? Let's find out!" Night Mare Moon quickly turned her head and impaled Celestia in her chest. Celestia was too surprised to make a sound; Night Mare Moon drew out her horn, now tainted with the blood of her sister. Celestia only let out a small gasp then fell to the ground, her tiara falling off her head and rolling around making a loud ringing sound that echoed loudly within the dark chamber. Tears began to well up in Twilight's eyes she could feel herself choking up at the sight of her teacher and friend now lying lifeless on the floor. Night Mare Moon whipped her head back and forth, shaking the blood droplets off her horn; she then took few steps back and looked directly at Twilight. "Go to her, if you wish."

Twilight galloped quickly to Celestia's side, her eyes wide as saucers at the sight of the pooling blood coming from Celestia's wound. "Princess…Celestia…no…no…NOOOOOO!" Twilight wept over Celestia's body crying hysterically, mourning the loss of Equestria's benevolent ruler, and longtime mentor.

"I will spare you Twilight Sparkle, so that you may tell everypony you meet every filly, colt, mare, and stallion, that Princess Celestia is no more! I'll leave you to grieve," said Night Mare Moon, chuckling. As she began to walk away a bolt of magical light shot past Night Mare Moon's left cheek that sailed into the darkness and exploded against the wall, only briefly lighting up the room. Night Mare Moon turned around slowly, and was slightly surprised at the state of Twilight.

Twilight's tail and mane were on fire, raging flames of anger, her coat was white and almost flowing like the flames of her mane; revenge filled her eyes as her horn burned with magic ready to be unleashed. "You…! You will **not **get away with this," shouted Twilight.

"I let you off with your life and now you go and do something this idiotic! Very well, I suppose it would make a bigger statement if I brought forth both the bodies of a Princess and the Element of Magic before everypony," Night Mare Moon's horn also glowed. Twilight raked her hoof against the floor, Night Mare Moon did the same, both ready to end the others life. They both charged at each other, galloping at full speed, at the last minute Twilight vanished from Night Mare Moon's sight. She smiled and quickly turned around, at the last minute Twilight appeared ready to attack. But not fast enough, Night Mare Moon rammed her spear like horn through Twilight. Twilight grunted and coughed, trying desperately to hang on to what little life force she had left. "My sister was right you do have very potent magical powers, but in your rage you forgot about my detection spell." Night Mare Moon removed her horn from Twilight. "I would say that you need to learn a better trick, but sadly you won't get the chance.

Twilight stumbled back; the wound in her chest bleeding heavily, her flaming mane and tail fizzled out, her coat and mane returning to their original color. But all the while Twilight was smiling, "Actually…Luna…I have learned a new trick, I was just waiting for the right moment to use it!"

Just then Twilight's body faded out of existence like a wisp of smoke. Night Mare Moon did a double take; she then turned to the body of Celestia that was disappearing like a wisp of smoke just like Twilight's body. The floor began to light up, revealing a magic circle with ancient rune marking all around it. The symbols danced in the air emitting an eerie blue/green light, Night Mare Moon flapped her wings rising ten feet before hitting her head against some invisible ceiling, she then tried to fly forward and again she hit against something invisible. Night Mare Moon continued like this for well over a minute, trying every angle she could think, she looked like a fly caught in a jar. "Quite an impressive spell don't you think Night Mare Moon?"

The light grew brighter illuminating more of the ground below. There, to the surprise of Night Mare Moon, stood Celestia and Twilight on opposite sides of the circle. Night Mare Moon quickly flew down to the ground with thunderous thud and stared at Celestia in anger and genuine confusion, "That's not possible, I killed you –" then she turned to Twilight, "BOTH OF YOU!"

"Oh no you did kill us, they just weren't the real us," said Twilight. "Celestia told me there was a way for us to return you to normal, that there was a place below the castle that would allow us to do this. So I devised a plan, I used an advanced illusion spell, one that creates perfect constructs of the pony or ponies you want. I cast it on Celestia and myself obviously, but from the moment you forced Celestia into this chamber, to when you skewered me, neither one of us were real," announced Twilight proudly.

"But when did you two get in here, I didn't even sense your teleportation!"

"We made the switch while we were locked in combat earlier, it was such a seemless transition that even you didn't notice. My student is very talented wouldn't you agree," said Celestia smiling. Night Mare Moon glared at both of them, she willed her magic into her horn, with anger and rage from being deceived she wished to destroy everything in sight, but when she started to release the power nothing happened. "As long as you are in that circle Luna, you can't use your magic, you can't escape from here, not until it is over! Now Twilight, unite your power with mine and together we shall purge Luna of this evil!"

Twilight's and Celestia's horns energized with their magical power, their eyes glowed brightly indicating that they had tapped into magic within the room. The room lit up brighter and brighter, Night Mare Moon looked around her as the runes continued to float around in the air going higher and higher. The room was a chamber hollowed out of the earth; high above on the ceiling was a mural with beautiful images of ponies, unicorns, Pegasi, and what looked like four alicorns. Marble columns held up arches that had more runic markings on them, Night Mare Moon gasped in horror, when the room was completely lit, there, before her, stood a twenty foot tall statue of a proud and elegant alicorn. "M-M-MOTHER!" The statues eyes began to glow, a burning piercing gaze fell upon Night Mare Moon and at that moment she felt like a tiny ant standing before a mountain. The statue alicorn's horn resonated with magic within the chamber, building up more and more, as the circle glow became stronger.

A spark lit within the eyes of the alicorn statue. The circle erupted in an out pouring of magical power, Celestia and Twilight had to turn away from the blinding light, luckily the eruption of power was constricted to the confines of the circle so neither of them would be affected. Inside Night Mare Moon's screams could be heard coming from within the pillar of light, Twilight ventured a peak at was happening to Night Mare Moon. The silhouette of an alicorn was all she could see, but then something started to come out, a darker shadow hung above, pouring from where Night Mare Moon was. Twilight came to the realization that the circle was purifying Luna, extracting the essence of Night Mare Moon; at the last moment the dark shadow disintegrated into nothingness. Twilight could feel the evil presence fade away through her connection to the magic as it continued to brake apart molecule by molecule, atom by atom, till there was nothing left, not even an afterthought. The pillar broke apart in a shower of blue/green sparkles, in the center stood Luna, not Night Mare Moon. Twilight broke out into a smile, "Luna, Princess Luna it's you!"

Celestia opened her eyes and she too gave a full hearted smile, "Oh Luna, can it really be…?"

Luna looked to Celestia, "Hi big sister…" then she lazily turned to Twilight, "And Twilight…not Princess…just Luna…"

Luna than collapsed to the floor, Celestia and Twilight rushed to her side.

* * *

Twilight stood before the alicorn statue, for some reason she couldn't help staring at it. _Who is she_, thought Twilight; _this alicorn bears a strong resemblance to Celestia and Luna. I wonder if this is their mother, and if so why is her statue way down here where no pony can see it? _She then started to inspect the rune markings on the floor, Twilight knew from her studies of magic that runes were old and powerful symbols, "The language of magic," she remembered out loud. Twilight also remembered that writing runes wasn't an easy task, one needed the knowledge of what each runic symbol meant, and also a large amount of magical power was a must for the one writing them since you were essentially using your own will power to give magic physical form. Twilight couldn't help but marvel at the writings in the circle and on the walls, she tried to decipher them, but she was having a hard time doing so. "Blast, what does it say, it doesn't follow any kind of magical formula that I learned or read about."

"That's because it is not a formula," Twilight jumped, surprised by the sudden appearance of Celestia.

"Princess…!"

"This chamber is a haven. A last refuge for all those seeking a purpose or for those who wish to face the darker parts of their souls." Celestia stood beside Twilight, "The runes say '_**Stand before me and know truth. Stand before me and see light everlasting. Stand before me and I shall heal your spirit. By my name I swear this, for I am Epona.'**_"

"Epona…Princess, who's Epona," asked Twilight.

"Look above you Twilight," Celestia directed Twilight's gaze, pointing to the mural with her wing, "The story of our world is a long one; you know that Luna and me are immortal and have reigned for many millennia's. But there was one before us, Epona, the first alicorn to have ever existed. She was the one who created all of the world, and from that everypony that ever lived owes their existence to her, but back then Equestria was known by another name, Alogotha" said Celestia.

"So I was right Epona is your mother, but Princess, who is this 'Arion' that Princess Luna was talking about? Was Arion her special somepony," asked Twilight.

"I guess you could say that. You see Twilight, Epona was the first and only alicorn, but even after creating so many ponies she still didn't have any she could call her own. So my mother decided to create three children from the essence of the universe. The first to be born was a young colt whose essence was drawn from the stars themselves; she named him Arion, Prince of the stars. From the essence of the sun she created me, and from the essence of the moon Luna," said Celestia.

"Wait then does that mean that you and Princess Luna aren't really sisters!"

"Walk with me." Celestia lead Twilight out of the chamber and up some flights of stairs where she continued the conversation. "By blood, no we are not sisters, but we were born at the same time, and had the same mother. So in that regard, yes we are sisters. For centuries the four of us watched over this world , our mother Epona charged Luna and I with ruling over Alogotha itself, Arion took another road. Even though he was the Prince of the Stars he was also a warrior, and he took it upon himself to defend Alogotha from all manner of threats," said Celestia, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"So Arion was yours and Luna's BBBFF," at this Celestia looked puzzled, "Big Brother Best Friend Forever?"

"Oh, yes just like that, but then something happened." Celestia stopped as they came up on a doorway, when they entered the room inside laid a sleeping Luna. Celestia motioned for Twilight to go to the balcony, of which she did. Celestia went over to Luna's bedside, she leaned her head over and lightly kissed Luna on the forehead below her horn, "Rest Luna, you've been through a lot," whispered Celestia.

Celestia then joined Twilight on the balcony, the two gazed out over Canterlot, and further out to Ponyville. "You said Arion changed, what happened to him," asked Twilight.

As Celestia was about explain, Luna suddenly stumbled her way out to the balcony startling the both of them. "We have to hurry...Ponyville...in danger," said Luna weakly. Luna took a couple steps then began to fall.

"Luna!" Twilight used her magic to stop Luna's fall, while Celestia quickly rushed to her sister's side letting Luna lean on her and allowing Twilight to release her telekinetic grip. "Prin - Luna you shouldn't be moving around you need your rest," urged Twilght.

"Ponyville is fine Luna, we can see it from here," said Celestia.

Luna started to pant, obviously pushing herself to keep going. "No, you - you have to see this," Luna's horn glowed and from the tip she fired a bolt of magic straight into the sky.

Twilight gasped as she watched the sky begin to crack. She then turned to Luna who was tilting her head towards the sky, as if silently asking her to do something. _No way could she mean? _Twilight looked to the cracks in the sky; she channeled as much power into her horn as possible and fired a stronger bolt of magic to the center of the fissure. The magic bolt shot straight through, the fissures grew bigger and wider till they gave way and fell apart. Revealing a giant dome surrounding all of Canterlot, when the dome was half way gone, Twilight and Celestia gazed out towards Ponyville. The once peaceful and serene horizon was now marred by a red sky and dark clouds which hung over Ponyville. "W-what's happening to Ponyville," shouted Twilight.

"The whole thing, my transformation and attack on Canterlot, was nothing more than a diversion," said Luna.

"But how, when was this created," inquired Celestia.

"I did this, when I created the detection spell that I used to track Twilight's teleportation movements, I also layered it with mirror image spell. It reflects the perfect image of the landscape and whatever anypony sees. I'm sorry – I'm so sorry…" said Luna.

Twilight gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow; she turned around and started to break into a gallop before Luna created a wall of light to stop her. "Princess Luna, why!"

"No Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville is under attack by the Daemoni, you can't go there," warned Luna.

"I'm not just going to stand here while my friends are in trouble; I'm going back to Ponyville! Princess Celestia I'm taking the Elements of Harmony with me," declared Twilight.

"Listen to Luna, Twilight! Wait so I can at least send a battalion of my royal guard with you," pleaded Celestia.

Twilight was frustrated; on the one hoof she could raid the room where the Elements were kept and take the, hopefully, still enchanted hot air balloon down to Ponyville. On the other, she could wait and go with the Elements accompanied by royal guard stallions. Before she could give her answer something in the distance caught the three mares' attention, a column of golden light burst forth from the center of Ponyville. The light pierced the clouds punching a hole in the red sky, allowing the original peaceful blue sky to show. Something stirred within Twilight as she gazed at the golden light, something strong, something powerful, it was hard for her to narrow it down, but seeing it filled her with the courage she needed. "I'm going to Ponyville, sorry Princess Celestia, and Luna!" with that she teleported herself on the other side of Luna's wall and galloped away to the Elements.

"You know you could've stopped her big sister," observed Luna.

"Yes, but something tells me she'll be alright."

**What was the strange golden light emanating from Ponyville? Will Twilight be able to reach her friends in time? What fate befell the Star Prince Arion? Stay tuned and find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: _A Nice Day for Cutie Marks_**

Down in Ponyville things were quite peaceful; at the library Spike had finished most of his morning chores and had set the table for breakfast. Spike took a big whiff of the air and gave a satisfied sigh at the smell of the delicious spread he prepared. "Now where is he?" Spike walked up the stares that led to the upper level. Then he moved to where he Twilight slept, "That's what I thought," Spike looked to the makeshift bed opposite Twilights and his own. In the bed, still fast asleeep, was a young colt, his coat golden like the sun, and mane white as snow.

"Bright Blade~" said Spike, "It's time to wake up."

"Ugh, Spike c'mon – just five more minutes…" groaned Bright Blade. He bit on the edge of the blankets and pulled them over his head.

"BB it's almost eight o'clock, and I already made breakfast," said Spike pulling back on Bright Blades blankets.

Bright Blade let go of the blankets and Spike was sent flying off the bed onto the floor, Spike groaned as he rubbed the back of his head feeling for a bump. "Did you say it was eight o'clock!"

"No, I said it was almost eight," corrected Spike.

"Oh no I got to hurry; I'm supposed to meet Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell at the clubhouse after breakfast!" Bright quickly jumped off the bed and slid down the ladder to the bottom floor. Bright Blade then rushed into the bathroom, quickly brushed his teeth then proceeded to head to the front door. Bright Blade stopped about half way before realizing something was amiss, and turned to Spike who was climbing down the stairs from the upper level. "Hey Spike, where's Twilight?"

"She got a letter from Princess Celestia early this morning, way early, like five o'clock early," said Spike, apparently a little grumpy from having been woken up at such an early hour. "Anyway, when Twilight read it she hopped into the hot air balloon and took off for Canterlot. It was crazy, the balloon was so fast, I've never seen it fly like that!"

_I wonder if something's wrong_, thought Bright Blade. _Ah, I almost forgot about Apple Bloom and the others!_

"See ya Spike," with that Bright Blade opened the door and broke out into a gallop, leaving dust in his wake.

"BB what about breakfast!" but it was too late, Bright Blade was already too far away for Spike's voice, "Man that pony is fast, oh well guess I'll have to help myself to BB's share of breakfast, again," said Spike with a sly smile. "Now where's that syrup, he-he-he?"

* * *

"Looks like he's late, _again_," said Scootaloo.

"You know what that means, Sweetie Belle you might wanna get ready," suggested Apple Bloom.

"Can do," replied Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle trotted over to the door of their tree house and stood beside it, waiting. Apple Bloom closed her eyes and tapped her hoof rhythmically, Scootaloo and Sweetie were giggling with anticipation. "10…9…8…7…6…" Sweetie Belle's horn started to glow, and Scootaloo put about four or five pillows near the podium, "5…4…3…2…" the door knob began to turn slightly, "1!" Sweetie used her magic and quickly opened the door, when she did Bright Blade dashed right through eyes shut. He then accidentally tripped on his own hoof, tumbled and spun, till he crashed into the pile of pillows that Scootaloo had set up in advance. Apple Bloom walked over to Bright Blade and looked him over, smirking and giggling in her chest at the sight of Bright Blade covered in feathers. "You're late Bright Blade," said Apple Bloom.

Bright Blade got up and began to shake the pillow feathers off his body, he then spat out a couple of feathers that had got into his mouth. "Sorry Apple Bloom, I –" just then Bright Blade's stomach began to growl loudly, he rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

"And you forgot to eat breakfast again didn't ya," asked Apple Bloom.

"Again," chimed Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in unison.

Apple Bloom walked to the table where a basket had been placed. From inside she pulled out a hot Sweet Apple Acres apple pie, "Here, figured you might've forgot, so I asked Applejack if she could bake one before I left," said Apple Bloom.

"Thanks Apple Bloom," said Bright Blade. Without hesitation he quickly trotted to the table and dug into the pie.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of we can start today's meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders," announced Apple Bloom. "We recognize Crusader Scootaloo for today's idea of how to earn our Cutie Marks."

Scootaloo quickly took to the podium and cleared her throat, "Alright guys today we're going to pull off something big, something huge, today we're going for daredevil stunts!"

"But didn't we try something like that," asked Bright Blade with mouth full of pie.

"Oh no, this stunt will make anything we've done look like child's play," said Scootaloo grinning.

All three of them gulped at once, worried about what Scootaloo's latest stunt related expedition was.

* * *

Out in the clearing the Cutie Mark Crusaders had spent the latter part of the morning building a makeshift half-pipe. Scootaloo had apparently been in charge of most of the construction, and while Apple Bloom offered her constructive criticisms, Scootaloo insisted that her vision of the half-pipe was perfect. The platforms of the half-pipe were at least ten feet tall, made of a combination of wood planks and some metal pipes hastily nailed or taped together. Sweetie Belle wiped the sweat from her brow after hammering the last wooden plank onto the center of the half-pipe, "The final piece is in, but I'm still not too sure about this," said Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry guys I got it all figured out," Scootaloo was filled with pride as she gazed up their creation. "This is going to be so cool!" Scootaloo then dragged a reluctant Sweetie Belle off to find roller blades, skate boards, and anything else they could perform tricks up and down the half-pipe.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom began to inspect the half-pipe, Bright Blade noticed that Apple Bloom's expression became worried and trotted over to see what was wrong. "Apple Bloom, what's up, something wrong?" asked Bright Blade.

"Oh, nuthin's wrong BB, way it's – uh – it's uh – the best darn half-pipe I've ever seen," said Apple Bloom hesitantly.

Bright Blade raised his eyebrow, her reaction belayed the nervousness in her, and Bright Blade could tell. "C'mon what's really bugging you?"

Apple Bloom gave a long sigh and inhaled deeply before responding, "The foundations terrible, there's no structural integrity, the wood planks are in the wrong places to bare the heavier load, and to top it all off some of the pipes are rusted!" Apple Bloom began to pant heavily, apparently having listed all the flaws of the half-pipe in one breath.

Bright Blade stared wide eyed at Apple Bloom, both impressed and surprised by her ability to spot the structural flaws in Scootaloo's creation. "So why don't you tell her something, cause everything you just said made this thing sound like a ten foot tall metal and wood death trap!"

"I know I should, but ya saw how proud Scootaloo was about it – besides I'm sure it'll be alright," just then a breeze blew through the field rustling the trees. The half-pipe started to sway a little, back and forth, back and forth, groaning with each movement, Bright Blade raised an eyebrow at Apple Bloom who then started to rub the back of her head with her foreleg. "I'm pretty sure it's gonna hold, heh-heh-heh," she chuckled nervously. Bright Blade continued stare at Apple Bloom, "Alright, I'll see what I can do, gimme a hand here BB."

After quickly making a few modifications, along with some minor reinforcing of the structure's foundation, Apple Bloom and Bright Blade felt that the half-pipe would hold, maybe…

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle arrived later with saddle bags full of roller blades, skateboards, helmets, and knee guards; eager to start Scootaloo was the first one up on the platform, with Sweetie Belle in tow. Once the two fillies were up on the platform Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle if she could levitate her scooter up to them, Sweetie Belle obliged her and brought up both a skateboard and Scootaloo's scooter. Bright Blade and Apple Bloom traded nervous glances, wondering if the structure would hold long enough for all of them to perform the their stunts. "Alright, Sweetie Belle and I will go first, Apple Bloom and Bright Blade, you two can go second!" Apple Bloom and Bright Blade nodded and gave encouraging smiles, all the while praying that nothing bad was going to happen, "Let's do this," shouted Scootaloo. Scootaloo jumped off the platform and rode down on her scooter. She picked up more and more speed swinging up one end of the half-pipe and back up the other side, when Scootaloo was able to get high enough she began to do aerial tricks with her scooter. The Bronco, Tailwhip, Bunny Hop, an Ollie, and many other tricks she either developed or seen.

The others watched on in amazement, Scootaloo was in the zone. But that would soon come to an end. Despite Apple Bloom's and Bright Blade's best efforts the half-pipe ramp still swayed and groaned. Sweetie Belle hung onto a makeshift rail, becoming increasingly worried about the ramp, "Scootaloo I think you should stop!"

But Scootaloo didn't stop; she was totally in the zone, with every trick she felt herself getting closer to something. A kind of knowing deep inside her, she kept going faster and faster, performing as many aerial tricks on her scooter as she could. Scootaloo started to notice something amiss, with every pass she saw the frightened face of Sweetie Belle who was holding on to the rail for dear life. "Sweetie Belle, why are you –!" just then sounds of snapping and splintering wood rang in the ears of the young fillies and colt. The support beams started to buckle under their own weight; the pieces of the ramp began to fall out making Scootaloo jump and dodge the various gaps.

Down below Apple Bloom and Bright Blade were scrambling around, part of them wanted to get away, but neither of them wanted to abandon their friends who were stuck up top. The half-pipe swayed violently back and forth, pieces falling like hail stones. Then the four heard a sound that made their stomachs sink. The half-pipe groaned a loud groan, like a bellowing beast, which was followed by a succession of snapping sounds. In an instant the entire structure collapsed. "SWEETIE BELLE, SCOOTALOO," shouted Bright Blade and Apple Bloom in unison. A dust cloud hung in the air for several seconds, Apple Bloom and Bright Blade squinted their eyes, straining them to find any trace of their friends. A gust of wind blew the dust cloud away and allowed the two to search, in the heap of debris they still couldn't make out any sign of Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Hey guys we're up here!" Bright Blade and Apple Bloom looked straight up and, to their relief; Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were floating in midair. Sweetie Belle's horn was glowing, using her telekinesis to levitate both herself and Scootaloo. Scootaloo was flapping her tiny wings furiously, trying to lessen the strain on Sweetie Belle.

"We're alright…Don't worry, BB, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo between pants.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sighed in relief, but that didn't last long. There was a noise, as if something was about to snap or break. Scootaloo spotted something just a few feet from where Bright Blade and Apple Bloom were standing, a piece of plywood was about to break apart. Problem was, this piece of plywood had about ten to fifteen nails imbedded in it, the other problem was at the angle that it was bent the wood might launch those nails right at the two unsuspecting ponies. "APPLE BLOOM, BRIGHT BLADE, MOVE OUT OF THERE NOW!" Too late the beam snapped, the nails were launched straight at them.

Bright Blade turned his head and watched as the nails made their way towards them, only mere seconds before they were impaled. _There's no time, only one thing to do_, thought Bright Blade. "Sweetie Belle, use your magic and throw me a pipe, NOW!" Sweetie Belle's eyes quickly scanned the area and found an unbroken pipe, using her telekinesis; she picked up the pipe and threw it at Bright Blade. Only a few moments till the nails hit them, Apple Bloom frozen in fear, unable to move. Bright Blade opened his mouth and caught the pipe in his mouth, as soon he did his mind went into autopilot. Everything around him slowed, his eyes focused on each individual nail that was heading for them. Bright Blade put himself in front of Apple Bloom, she crouched low behind him and covered her eyes not wanting to see their fate coming; he then swung the metal pipe to the left deflecting three nails into some debris. Bright then flipped the pipe in his maw to where the long end was pointing left; Bright Blade swung right and deflected five more nails. One after another Bright Blade would perform techniques that made the pipe spin the air, switch positions, deflecting or letting the nails imbed themselves in the pipe with each maneuver. One final nail was left, aimed dead center for his head. The pipes long end was on the left, unable to deflect it, Bright Blade leaned to the left, the nail whizzed by him, nicking his right cheek. When it was over Bright Blade let the pipe drop out his mouth, followed by a couple of spits to get the metallic taste of his mouth. "Apple Bloom, are you okay," asked Bright Blade.

Apple Bloom rose up and checked herself, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had taken cover earlier and were now making their way toward the two. "Oh man, Bright Blade your face," said Scootaloo.

"What, what's wrong?"

"You're hurt," said Sweetie Belle.

Bright Blade put his right hoof to his cheek, sure enough there was some blood trickling from the cut. "Oh, it's just a scratch I'm fine," said Bright Blade, although now aware of the scratch it began to sting a bit. _Once again this freaky think saves the day_, thought Bright Blade as he stared at the nail ridden pipe.

* * *

The Crusaders decided to head to Ponyville, to see if they could get any "safer" ideas on how to get their cutie marks. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo hung their heads low, eyes slightly downcast. Sweetie Belle and Bright Blade traded glances wondering what was wrong. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, you two okay," asked Sweetie Belle. "Yeah, everypony's alright," threw in Bright Blade. To this Scootaloo and Apple Bloom let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but because of me I almost got you killed Sweetie Belle," said Scootaloo.

"And because I froze up, you coulda' been hurt worse BB," said Apple Bloom.

"But I wasn't, I only got a little cut, we're all alright," comforted Bright Blade.

"Besides, you got to admit, BB's quick thinking with the pipe was cool," said Sweetie Belle hopping around excitedly.

This brought a smile to the two depressed fillies. "Yep, my freaky ability to swing something around saved the day," now Bright Blade who was starting to sound depressed, and the girls knew why. Bright Blade had been found wandering the Everfree Forest almost a year ago, Zecora had found him and alerted the Twilight and her friends about the unknown earth pony. When they first talked to him the only thing that Bright Blade could remember was his name, the six searched all of Ponyville and even searched Canterlot, but still they could find no trace of Bright Blade's home or his parents, he was alone. Arrangements were made so that Bright Blade would stay with Twilight, at least until they found his family. It was Applejack who introduced Bright Blade to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, being that he had a blank flank. At first they were a bit hesitant to bring in a strange colt into their club, but soon they came to accept Bright Blade. The one thing they found out about Bright Blade was that whenever he picked up something like a long stick or pole he was able to do amazing things, flipping it to and fro slashing at the air. The crusaders and the others would find Bright Blade performing these feats in secret; to Bright Blade he found this to be weird. The main reason was that his mind and body went into a kind of autopilot that overtook him, Bright Blade was afraid that one day he might accidentally hurt somepony, like his friends.

"Hey if it wasn't fer that 'freaky ability,' I'd be, eeeekkkkkk," at this Apple Bloom made a gesture by dragging her left hoof across her throat. "If ya know what a mean?"

"Yeah you're a hero BB," Scootaloo chimed in.

At this Bright Blade blushed a little, "Pony Pile," shouted Sweetie Belle. Bright Blade quickly looked for an exit, but was too late to stop the three fillies from jumping on top of him, first Sweetie Belle then Apple Bloom and finally Scootaloo. The four of them were laughing and giggling, Bright Blade's mood and spirits were lifting.

Ponyville was as busy as it always was. Lily, Daisy, and Rose were selling their flowers to passer by ponies. The mayor was walking around with her assistants both greeting the citizens of Ponyville, and inspecting to make sure everything was shipshape. Bon-Bon and Lyra were having a conversation while drinking tea their favorite shop. The Crusaders found themselves at Sugarcube Corner, where a lively pink party pony was could be seen bouncing around outside the shop. "Wonder what's goin' on," asked Apple Bloom.

"Let's go see," said Bright Blade. There was a crowd gathering around Pinkie Pie, which made it hard for them to get to her. After wading through the crowd of ponies, the Crusaders were finally able to see what all the commotion was about.

"That's right, today only; Sugarcube Corner is handing out free cupcakes! These cupcakes were made a special new recipe by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and yours truly, so dig in everypony," announced Pinkie Pie.

"Hey ther Crusaders," said a voice with a southern accent.

"Applejack," shouted Apple Bloom. The Crusaders trotted through the crowd to where Applejack was, she was near her apple cart which was set up along with some benches. On the benches were a couple of trays of the cupcakes that Pinkie Pie was hocking. "Applejack, you got us some of them cupcakes!"

"Well, Pinkie Pie told me about this little event and set aside some cupcakes for all of us to share," said Applejack nodding to the trays. "We're just waitin' fer Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Pinkie said she join us in a few minutes."

Bright Blade's head popped up, "Oh you haven't visited the library, so you don't know! Twilight's gone, she went to Canterlot," said Bright Blade.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Really, when did she leave," she asked.

"From what Spike said it was early this morning, real early. Apparently the Princess asked her to come, don't know what for though," said Bright Blade, now pondering what was so important that she had to leave so quickly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it little guy, if it was really bad I'm sure that we would've heard something," said Applejack taking a glance at the silhouette of Canterlot on the moutainside. "Now c'mon y'all lets set up for when the others get here."

After some time, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew in looking cheerful. The crowd had died done enough so that Pinkie Pie could enjoy the cupcakes with her friends. The ponies all gathered around the benches ready to dig in, Spike had come to join them in place of Twilight, at least that's what he said. Fluttershy inquired about the cut on Bright Blades face, not wanting to tell the other mares about their little incident Bright Blade made up a story about him not watching where he was going and cutting his face on a sharp branch. To his and the Crusaders relief Fluttershy bought the story. Fluttershy pulled out a bandage from her saddlebag and put it on Bright Blades face. "There you go, BB," said Fluttershy, in a kind hushed voice.

"Really darling, you must be more careful. You don't want that handsome face covered in scars, not every mare likes the rough and tough look," said Rarity. Bright Blade blushed when she said that, he also noticed that Spike was turning red a bit, but Bright Blade doubted it was from embarrassment.

"Ah, what's wrong with scar or two? Frankly, a scar wouldn't look too bad on you, especially if it was over one of your eyes! Oh man that would be cool," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh no, scars are painful, I think Bright Blade's fine the way he is, a nice, gentlecolt," Fluttershy countered.

"Well maybe instead of a scar he should get an eye patch – oh no wait, maybe an eye patch and a scar – Ah, an eye patch, a scar, and a peg leg," threw in Pinkie Pie.

"Then wouldn't he look like a pirate," asked Scootaloo.

"Pirate, I thought we were just listing off things to put on BB?" the group let out a big laugh at another one of Pinkie Pie's random trail offs.

Bright Blade looked around the table, at all the happy faces of all the friends he had made. He felt lucky to know such kind, interesting, and cool mares as them. Bright Blade was especially thankful to Twilight, who opened her home to him, him, a lost pony with amnesia. _So what if I can't remember anything_, thought Bright Blade. _Everypony here is my family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything. _Bright Blade still didn't know what kind of colt he was before, whether he was bully, a liar, or something else bad, he didn't know. But one thing he promised himself was that he would be the best friend he could be. "Alright everpony, let's dig in to these here cupcakes, they're starting to smell real good," said Applejack.

"BRIGHT BLADE!" shouted Apple Bloom.

The others looked to Bright Blade; his mane was standing on end, some of the color had drained from his face, body shaking, and eyes wide. Fluttershy was closets to Bright Blade and tried to find out what was wrong. "Bright Blade, honey, what's wrong do you feel sick? Why are you shaking so much!" asked Fluttershy panicked.

"S-s-something…bad…something bad is coming, I-I can feel it," said Bright Blade in an almost hushed tone.

"What's he talking about," asked Pinkie Pie.

All of sudden thunder roared through the skies, everypony looked up and saw nothing. After a few seconds they heard it again, this time with enough force to shake the houses in Ponyville. "Rainbow Dash I thought you said the weather was going to be bright and sunny," asked Rarity.

"It is, there aren't any storms scheduled, not for a couple of weeks anyway! Hold on," Rainbow Dash backed up from the table and took off into the sky. She flew up till she was high above Ponyville, that's when she saw something on the horizon. "Uh guys, there's a storm coming…"

**With a storm looming in the horizon what kind of mayhem will it bring, and what is the reason for Bright Blade's strange reaction? All is revealed in chapter five of War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: For those of you worried about the fate of some your favorite background ponies, don't worry none of them will be harmed in **__**this**____**chapter, though there will be some casualties. Thank you all for sticking with this story so far, and now without further ado, chapter five! **_

**Chapter 5: _Siege of Ponyville, Rise of a Hero_**

High above Ponyville a cyan pegasus floated in the air, her eyes stared out into the distant horizon, a look of worry filling her face. "I don't know what I'm seeing," shouted Rainbow Dash, "There are dark storm clouds, but the sky where the clouds are they're turning red!"

"How can that be," asked Rarity.

"That's weird," said Pinkie Pie.

"You think that's weird, those clouds are getting closer, and so is the red sky!" Rainbow Dash was right; the red sky was getting closer and closer to Ponyville. Everypony gasped as the bright blue sky was now dyed crimson red, Rainbow Dash lowered her altitude and watched the red pass over Ponyville and stopped just shy of the Everfree Forest. Then came the clouds, dark and ominous, rumbling with thunder. The clouds blacked out the sun over Ponyville, too thick for sunlight to penetrate.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here," said Applejack.

"W-we need to get out of here," said Bright Blade, his voice sounded like it was miles away.

"I think Bright Blade's right you guys, we should leave," said Spike.

Rainbow Dash flew down to meet her friends, then hovered about ten feet from the ground. "I don't know what's going on, but let me see if I can move the clouds out of here, cause between you and me they're kinda creeping me out." With that said Rainbow Dash zoomed up into the air, she flew higher and higher, but something started to happen. The clouds began to rumble, lightning arced from one spot to the other. Rainbow Dash wasn't even fifty feet from the clouds when a lightning bolt shot out in her direction, Rainbow Dash did a barrel roll to the right just in time to miss the deadly blast. The lightning bolt ended up hitting a house, setting the roof on fire. Rainbow Dash, unfazed, continued on. The clouds let loose another lightning bolt; Rainbow Dash dodged it, then another bolt, and another. Soon the clouds were unleashing lightning in rapid succession, each one aimed right for Rainbow Dash. With all the lightning Rainbow Dash had to fallback, the odd thing was that the further away she got, the less the clouds fired its lightning. Rainbow Dash landed on the ground, panting and sweating from dodging so many lightning bolts. "I've never seen lightning act like _THAT_! That was crazy!"

"It was like the lightning was aimin' right fer ya," said Apple Bloom.

"That's impossible," said Rainbow Dash.

"Geez Rainbow Dash, what did you do to make the clouds so angry with you," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Clouds are only made of water, they're not alive, so there's no way clouds can aim lightning," explained Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know about that look," Spike pointed at Rainbow Dash, her mane, tale, coat, and wings were singed, "and there's that." Spike pointed to the places on the ground where the lightning hit, the points of impact were not too far apart and all in the same area as Rainbow Dash was in the sky.

Then came the rumbling, the citizens of Ponyville could feel it under their hooves. "A stampede," the citizens thought. But they were wrong, out in the distance a dust cloud was heading their way. Everypony felt a chill down their spine when they saw dozens upon dozens of red twinkling lights shining from the dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared they all gasped in horror at the sight. Manes and tails made of black fire, coats blacker than night, blood red eyes, sharp teeth and dripping fangs, Daemoni. They brayed and snorted wildly, galloping at full speed, smashing into anything that was in their path. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA ARE THOSE," shouted Rarity.

"We need to run, NOW!" shouted Bright Blade. He wasn't the only one who had that thought; many of the pony citizens began to run for their lives. A few pegasi tried to fly away, but were quickly shot out of the sky by the same lightning that almost killed Rainbow Dash. The group watched in horror as pegasi fell out of the sky, charred and smoking, crashing into houses and shops. Rainbow Dash almost broke out into a full wail, seeing her fellow pegasi being killed one after another; she bit back the tears and kept going. Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity formed a circle around the Crusaders in order to keep them safe, Rainbow Dash flew a few feet over head as added protection, and Spike rode on Applejacks back.

"We need to make brake for the Everfree Forest, it's our only chance," yelled Applejack. The group galloped as fast as they possibly could, but quickly stopped when they found their route blocked by Daemoni. They could only look on in horror as the Daemoni cornered some ponies and started to feast on their life force, they screamed in terror as the life was sucked from their bodies. Their manes lost all color, their coats faded, and they fell to the ground lifeless. The group had hidden behind a building, averting the eyes of the young ones from seeing such a sight, but they didn't need to see to imagine what was happening to them. "C'mon, there's nothin' we can do fer them," said Applejack remorsefully. They continued their escape, but everywhere they went there were Daemoni cutting them off, to the east, west, north, and south of Ponyville. The entire town was surrounded, the best they could do was avoid the demonic ponies, but even that was proving difficult.

The Daemoni were hot on their tails, chasing them through the alleyways of Ponyville. While running Bright Blade tripped and stumbled around till he hit the wall, Fluttershy saw this and went back for him. The others stopped and were about to turn around and help, but just then a bolt of lightning fired from the clouds and blasted the walls in the alley. The walls came crashing down, cutting off Fluttershy and Bright Blade from their friends. Bright Blade and Fluttershy turned around to see at least ten Daemoni blocking the entrance to the alley, "Bright Blade, hop on my back! I'll fly us over the wall," said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy look," Bright Blade pointed to the edges of the rooftops. Fluttershy gasped when she saw five Daemoni on each side of the roofs.

Fluttershy was panicking and started to back up, she felt like curling into a ball and closing her eyes shut and wishing over and over in her head that this was all just a really bad dream. She stopped when she bumped into Bright Blade, jumped and squeaked. Fluttershy looked at Bright Blade, his body still trembled, mane still standing on end, and eyes filled with mortal fear. Something clicked in Fluttershy; she narrowed her eyes, and took a firm stance. "Bright Blade I need you to listen to me closely, alright," Bright Blade gave Fluttershy his full attention, her voice sounded stronger, more confident, "I'm going to distract them for as long as I can –"

"Fluttershy, no please don't –!"

"It's the only way! It'll be impossible for the both of us to get out of here, but at least I can make sure you get away BB!" Fluttershy flared her wings and gritted her teeth, building up the courage in her heart. "When I say go start climbing, I'll buy as much time as I can!"

_Fluttershy…no, please Fluttershy! _"Alright, get ready!" Fluttershy raked her hoof against the ground and lowered her head into an attack position. The Daemoni growled and bared their fangs, ready to receive their next meal.

"HEADS UP!" From out of nowhere a lightning bolt blasted the Daemoni blocking their path; both Fluttershy and Bright Blade's eyes were wide with surprise. "Fluttershy, BB, run now," shouted a voice. They looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying around, the lightning like before was trying to blast her out of the sky, but this time was different. Rainbow Dash circled around the Daemoni on the rooftops then zoomed up to the clouds, the lightning sparked and the thunder rumbled. Then it fired a bolt at the cyan pegasus, but Rainbow Dash was waiting for it, she flew down with the lightning following close behind her. She pulled out of her nose dive at the last second causing the lightning to hit the Daemoni instead, making them explode in big puffs of black smoke. "Like now would be a really good time to get out of there," shouted Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy crouched low to the ground, "Bright Blade get on my back, quickly!" Bright Blade wasted no time jumping on Fluttershy's back, once he was on; Fluttershy took off into the air. They watched as Rainbow Dash continued her lightning redirect tactic, using it to blast as many Daemoni as she could without frying any innocent ponies. Bright Blade and Fluttershy were cheering her on, but their cheering was cut short. A Daemoni jumped from one of the rooftops and lunged for Bright Blade. At the last second Fluttershy rolled to the to right, but unfortunately the Daemoni's front hooves smacked Fluttershy's left wing, it gave a grotesque snapping noise and caused pain to surge through Fluttershy's body. Bright Blade fell off Fluttershy's back as the two plummeted to the ground; Bright Blade closed his eyes afraid to see the obvious outcome. _This is it…!_

Bright Blade groaned and moaned, and for some reason he felt someponies weight on him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on the ground; he also saw a cream colored foreleg slung over his body and some light pink mane draped over one of his eyes. A horrible realization came over Bright Blade. "Bright Blade…are you…okay, sweetie?" Bright Blade rose up slowly, his body was in a bit of pain. When he finally got up on all fours Bright Blade turned around and confirmed what he had thought. Fluttershy lay on the ground, her left wing broken, the other one pined underneath her side, but from the looks of it her right wing wasn't any better. She was covered in dirt, and bruised at different points on her body. And yet she looked up at Bright Blade with the same kind eyes as she always did, tears streaming down her face. "Thank Celestia…you're not hurt…are you Bright Blade," asked Fluttershy.

"I'M NOT HURT! Fluttershy you're – what happened," yelled Bright Blade.

"When we were falling…I-I grabbed you and held you close to me…then I guess we crash landed in the square," she answered.

"Can you get up, Fluttershy please tell me you can get up!"

"Sorry BB…I don't think I can…" her eyes shifted, Fluttershy seemed to have spotted something behind Bright Blade. "You need to get back to…Applejack and the others…you need to go…" Bright Blade followed Fluttershy's gaze and saw three Daemoni slowly stalking towards them. "They'll be too busy with me…please run," begged Fluttershy.

Bright Blade looked at Fluttershy, then to the Daemoni, then back to Fluttershy. His mind was jumbled up; he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to obey what she told him, but the other half didn't want to leave her alone. The Daemoni started to get closer, Fluttershy tried to drag herself so that she was in front of Bright Blade, but he could tell that just trying was extremely painful for her. _I won't run! _Bright Blade turned around, reared up, and brought down his front forelegs hard on the ground. The impact made pain run through his body, still sore from the impact of their crash landing, but he used the pain and turned it into courage. Bright Blade panted hard and stared down the approaching Daemoni. _I will not abandon my friend!_

"Bright Blade…what are you doing…run now!"

The lead Daemoni started to move faster. _Everypony here is my family!_

"Go now," pleaded Fluttershy. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and the Crusaders rounded the corner and saw what was about to happen, they all started to gallop towards them, but they were still far away. Rainbow Dash saw what was happening from the sky and flew as fast as she could to help Bright Blade and Fluttershy

The Daemoni broke out into a full gallop, its gleaming red eyes focused squarely on Bright Blade. _I won't let you take away my family!_

The creature lunged for Bright Blade; a light began to build behind Bright Blade's eyes. His body started to glow, and in that moment Bright Blades body erupted with golden light. It created a column of light that shot up straight into the air; it pierced the clouds forcing them to open, and then dispelled the red sky allowing the blue sky and sunshine to beam down on Ponyville. Everypony in Ponyville stopped and looked in awe at the pillar of light. The Daemoni hissed at the light and ran to its origin.

Fluttershy looked at the pillar and saw the shadowy figure of a small colt growing bigger, and taller. The shadowy figure then began to grow wings, and a horn. The figure opened its eyes and the pillar exploded in a blinding flash of light. The clouds disappeared and the red sky was gone. Fluttershy looked up and was amazed at what she saw, a tall stallion alicorn, with golden wings, navy blue armor that covered his body and most of his head, on its flank was a silver sword with a halo shining behind it. On each side of the sword were three wispy silver strands that imitated wings. His white mane flowed in the crosswinds from the pillar disappearing. The armored alicorn looked down at Fluttershy with his brilliant emerald green eyes. She cringed away as he lowered his horn, the tip of it touched her forehead and immediately she was covered in golden light. The light vanished, Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked at her left wing, "Oh my…" she flapped it, she could flap her wing. Fluttershy felt no pain whatsoever; she got up on all four legs, Fluttershy looked up at the alicorn stallion that towered over her slightly. "Um…thank you, thank you very much," said Fluttershy.

The alicorn stallion only smiled in response, he then turned his attention the Daemoni who were keeping their distance. They continued to hiss and growl, baring their teeth at him. The armored alicorn narrowed his eyes and flared out his wings. "_**With strength unmatched I sing this song that might and magic be as one…**_" the ponies all looked at him, they recognized his voice, "_**…Shine you light upon the land...**_" while in the sky Rainbow Dash saw something, a star twinkling almost as bright as the sun. "_**Let evil's wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_" The star shot down from the sky in a white flash of light and landed a foot to the right of the alicorn. The blade was alabaster white, it shined like it was made of crystal instead of metal, and the guard was a golden elongated U, a design was etched on the guard an eight pointed star with wings on both sides. The hilt was wrapped in brown leather, and the pommel was a diamond shaped spike. "Alright, then who's first?" The alicorn used his telekinesis to lift the sword out of the ground, he grabbed the hilt with his mouth with the blade pointed right, and then he proceeded to walk slowly toward the Daemoni. The closer he got to the Daemoni, the more they backed up, by now the square was filled Daemoni, but none of them paid any attention to the nearby ponies, they moved with him studying the alicorn, looking for the perfect moment to strike.

Applejack and the others ran to Fluttershy's side. "Fluttershy are you okay," asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dash joined them on the ground, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I saw you get hit, but I couldn't get to you guys in time and – how the hay are you not hurt!"

"It was him, he used his magic to heal me," said Fluttershy, keeping her eyes on the alicorn.

"I don't understand, who is that stallion, and where is Bright Blade," asked Apple Bloom.

"I think, that alicorn is Bright Blade…" everypony did a double take at Fluttershy, and then turned to see what the armored alicorn was going to do.

"No way," threw in Spike.

Bright Blade stopped walking, he waited patiently, fully alert. One of the Daemoni got impatient and decided to attack Bright Blade, their first mistake. In the blink of an eye Bright Blade disappeared and reappeared five feet behind the Daemoni that tried to attack him. The Daemoni's head was severed, a delayed reaction to Bright Blade's fast slash, it then dissolved in a puff of black smoke. Bright Blade widened his stance, his eyes shifted from one side to the other, looking at each one for any sign of attack. The Daemoni bellowed and growled, then charged at Bright Blade. Bright Blade kicked two Daemoni with his hind legs sending them flying backwards; he then used Excellion to cut three Daemoni in one slash. Bright Blade then flipped the sword so that the blade was pointed left. More Daemoni attacked, Bright Blade jumped and spun around three times, cutting them all down in a spiral of death. Bright Blade threw out his forelegs and punched two more Daemoni. Infuriated the demonic ponies bum rushed Bright Blade; one after another they piled on top of him. In a burst of light the Daemoni went flying in every direction as Bright Blade took off into the sky, wings unfurled, his body glowed with a powerful gold aura. Bright Blade scanned the area; many of the Daemoni were clustered down below him. _Perfect_, he thought. Underneath Bright Blade a magic circle formed, in the center of the circle was the same symbol as on Excellion's guard. Runic symbols littered the inner and outer perimeter of the circle; the writing was white while the symbol in the center and the circle itself were gold colored. Bright Blade flew higher into the sky till Ponyville almost looked like a tiny speck. Excellion's blade glowed, and with that Bright Blade nosedived straight for the circle.

"What's he doing!" shouted Rarity.

_Shooting Star Strike! _Bright Blade went through the magic circle, and on the other side emerged a hundred white streaking lights. The lights zigzagged in different directions, but all were aiming for the square down below, more specifically the Daemoni. One of the lights pierced one of the Daemoni, and then another, and another. Soon all the streaking lights were attacking Daemoni, at the end the lights gathered together to form an alicorn body. The light shattered and Bright Blade burst forth, like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon, he skidded to a halt on the ground, when Bright Blade looked back all the Daemoni exploded into a collective black smoke. The black smoke rose then faded away, nothing was left of them. Bright Blade panted hard, with the Daemoni gone Excellion vanished in a display of sparkling particles.

"It's – It's over," said Pinkie Pie.

"Looks like it," responded Applejack.

"Fluttershy, are you sure that's Bright Blade," asked Sweetie Belle.

"After seeing all that, I'm not sure anymore. The Bright Blade I know is little and doesn't have wings or a horn," said Fluttershy.

"Or was that tall," added Scootaloo.

"Well at the very least we gotta thank the guy," Rainbow Dash looked at the alicorn stallion, his armor gleaming, and eyes still intense from the battle. "So, uh, who's the lucky pony who wants to thank him?"

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle gave each other a nod. The Crusaders broke from the protective ring of the older mares, before Applejack and Rarity could say anything the three fillies were already a couple feet away from the alicorn. Cautiously they went up to him, the alicorn was panting hard, the fight having taking its toll on him. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nudged Apple Bloom forward, she grunted in protest but reluctantly spoke to the alicorn. "Um…we, uh…" Apple Bloom took a deep breath, "Are you Bright Blade," she blurted out.

The alicorn's head rose up; he swallowed hard trying to catch his breath. "Apple Bloom…Sweetie Belle…Scootaloo…You guys alright," the alicorn's stomach started to growl, which surprised all three of the Crusaders. "Sorry, do you think any of those cupcakes made it through," he asked.

"Bright Blade it is you," all three fillies said in unison. Overcome with joy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo jumped up on him. Surprised, Bright Blade fell over with his three friends hugging him. "Guys it's really Bright Blade," shouted Scootaloo.

The other mares came over to see, and the Crusaders finally let Bright Blade up. They all inspected Bright Blade's new form, especially Rainbow Dash, who was particularly interested in his wings, and Rarity who couldn't help but stare in wonder at his horn. "I don't understand dear, how did this happen," asked Rarity.

"Duh – isn't obvious," everypony looked at Pinkie Pie, genuinely thinking she knew, "Bright Blade is an alicorn, but disguised himself as an earth pony for a long time, waiting for just the right moment to reveal himself!" Pinkie Pie got in Bright Blade's face, "So how long have you've been a secret hero," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Um…uh…" Bright Blade didn't know how to respond, although when he thought about it does anypony really know how to respond to anything Pinkie Pie says.

"Well whatever happened to him one thing is for sure, thanks to Bright Blade the entire town was saved," said Spike.

Just then all the ponies who were hiding from the Daemoni started to come out. They all whispered and kept their distance upon seeing the mysterious alicorn, but their fears were quickly fading thanks to the other ponies gathering around him. Soon the square was filled with ponies each coming up to thank Bright Blade for what he had done. Bright Blade only chuckled out of embarrassment and nervousness; he wasn't used to being the center of attention, especially heroic attention. "Thanks, thank you everypony," said Bright Blade.

"Look," shouted somepony.

Up in the sky a purple hot air balloon started to descend down in the square, "It's Twilight," said Bright Blade. Bright Blade excused himself through the crowd and made his way towards the balloon, his excitement was peaking, and he couldn't wait to see Twilight. _Hopefully she can tell me what's going on with me, and what those things were_, thought Bright Blade. The balloon landed near the statue in the square. Twilight quickly jumped out of the balloon, her horn glowing with magical energy. "Twili –!" a violet beam of light shot past Bright Blades face, he quickly stopped moving and saw that it was Twilight who fired the blast. Bright Blade was confused as to why the mare who had taken him in, who had treated him like a little brother, just shot at him.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Ponyville," yelled Twilight.

"Twilight wait, I know I look different, but I swear it's me Bright Blade," said Bright Blade.

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Bright…Blade…I don't know any alicorn named Bright Blade!"

**Bright Blade, through mysteriously transforming into an armored alicorn warrior, and wielding a magic sword called Excellion, defeated the Daemoni and saved Ponyville from total destruction. But upon Twilight's arrival she immediately attacks him, and goes on to say that she doesn't even know who he is. What could be the cause of this, and is this the last of the Daemoni threat? Find out in the next chapter of War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: _Amnesia for Two_**

_I hope I'm not too late_, thought Twilight. She had gathered the Elements of Harmony and brought them with her in the hot air balloon. Ponyville's skies were clear, and the pillar of light was gone, Twilight didn't know if this was a good thing or bad thing. All she cared about was getting back to Ponyville to help her friends. As Twilight entered Ponyville's airspace she was able to scoop out the damage from a birds-eye-view. Some of the shops and houses were damaged, but not as bad as Twilight imagined, but what she did see was worse. The bodies of lifeless ponies littered the streets of the town. Tears began to well up in Twilights eyes; she shook her head and slapped her face with both her hooves. _I can't break down now; I have to find my friends!_ She then heard a commotion coming from the town square; Twilight directed the balloon in that direction. Once over the square Twilight noticed a large gathering of ponies, she could make out that some of the ponies in the crowd where her friends. _Oh thank Celestia, they're all alright! _Twilight then noticed something odd, in the center of the crowd. _Is that a blue pegasus, no wait, a pegasus with gold wings, and a horn!_ Twilight was able to land the balloon next to the statue in the square, when she jumped out she turned to see that the pony she saw at the center of the crowd was hurrying towards her. Twilight's suspicions were correct, it was an alicorn. Most of his body was covered in navy blue armor, his wings were golden, and had intense emerald green eyes. Surprised by the oncoming alicorn, and unsure of his allegiance, Twilight fired a single blast of magical energy. The beam whizzed by his head, just like she planned, a warning shot. "Who are you, and what did you do to Ponyville!"

"Twilight wait, I know I look different, but I swear it's me Bright Blade," said Bright Blade.

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Bright…Blade…I don't know any pony named Bright Blade!" When she said that the alicorn looked hurt for some reason, he genuinely looked hurt by what she said, Twilight couldn't understand it.

"Twilight, hold up!" Twilight recognized the voice and watched Spike rush through the crowd to the unknown alicorns side. "Don't attack him, it really is Bright Blade!"

"Spike… you know this alicorn," asked Twilight in disbelief.

"Of course I know him, so does everyone," Spike retorted.

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders all rushed to his side, defending him. "BB, next time I think you should take it easy considering the way you look right now, I think you spooked Twilight a little," said Rainbow Dash.

_I don't believe it, how come they all know him, but I don't! Something's going on here, I don't know what it is, but I'll figure it out. For now, probably best to play along_, thought Twilight.

Twilight walked up to the others, putting on the best apologetic face she could. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Bright Blade I just didn't recognize you is all," said Twilight. That seemed to lift Bright Blade's mood.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rushed over like that looking - well like this," said Bright Blade, gesturing to himself with his hoof.

"Hey guys look Bright Blade's glowing again," said Pinkie Pie.

Indeed it was true; Bright Blade's body began to glow with golden light. The others stood back not knowing what would happen. Twilight readied herself; she had no idea what was going to happen. There was big flash of light, and when everypony looked they were amazed at what they saw. "Bright Blade you're...you're a colt again," said Sweetie Belle.

Indeed it was true, Bright Blade had returned to normal. No horn, wings, or armor, but something was different, something that Apple Bloom noticed right away. "Bright Blade you got your cutie mark!"

Bright Blade quickly jerked his head back, and smiled when he saw it. "It's the same mark that was on my armor when I was an alicorn!"

"That's the coolest cutie mark I've ever seen," said Scootaloo. "Hey Twilight are you alright?"

Twilight's mouth was gaping open and eyes wide with surprise. _Am I alright! A grown stallion alicorn just turned into a little earth pony colt, and you're asking if __**I'm**__ alright! _Twilight shook her head and tried to regain her composure before she said anything, "It's just, that – was this the way it happened before," she asked.

"Oh no it was much bigger – and taller – and sparklier – and with much more BOOM," said Pinkie Pie, flaring her arms out for effect.

Twilight looked around for confirmation, "What she said," replied Applejack.

"Twilight dear, why did you go to Canterlot earlier this morning," asked Rarity.

Twilight sighed heavily, "I'll tell you guys later, the Princess has sent the Royal Guard here to help with the recovery effort. For now let's all help everyone the best we can, check on your families and friends, and rest up. There are some things I need to sort out so I'll be heading home for now." Twilight's friends nodded their heads and went their separate ways. "C'mon Spike…" Spike jumped on Twilight's back, she then trotted along towards her house but stopped when she noticed Bright Blade following close beside her. "Umm…Bright Blade, what are you doing?"

"We're going back home aren't we, cause to tell you the truth I'm really tired,"yawned Bright Blade.

"I bet you are after everything you did," Spike then began to yawn; "Actually I'm tired myself."

_Guess he lives with me…? _Twilight let Bright Blade stay close, every now and again she would glance down at Bright Blade, partially out of suspicion, and because part of her was actually worried about the little colt. But it was hard to ignore everything else around her. As far as Twilight could tell damage to the town was moderate, but loss of life seemed to be high. Several times Twilight had to make detours to her house, sparing both her, Spike, and Bright Blade the sight of the ponies whose bodies were left lifeless and strewn on the street. _This…This is horrible. _

* * *

Night had finally fallen; the Royal Guard had flown in many ponies from Canterlot to help in the recovery effort for Ponyville. Meanwhile Twilight had been pacing in the library for hours trying to make sense of today's events. Spike and Bright Blade had gone straight to bed obviously exhausted from the ordeal. From time to time Twilight would go upstairs and check on the both of them, Spike and Bright Blade would toss and turn and make whimpering noises while they slept. _Nightmares_, thought Twilight. She would stroke Spikes head and fix his blankets after he moved too much. When she moved to Bright Blade Twilight was a little less willing to do the same for him, and it didn't help that Bright Blade would occasionally say "Twilight" while he slept. In the end she stoked his mane, which seemed to comfort him, and fixed his blankets, all the while studying him. During her pacing Twilight accidentally bumped against the table where the horse head statue was. When Twilight lifted it with her telekinesis something fell out of the bottom of the head, a journal. Upon inspection it seems that the underside of the statue head was carved out to accommodate it. Twilight took the journal into her study and closed the door as to not be disturbed. Once she was sure that there was no one around she flipped open the journal and began to read.

_**Day 1: When I went to visit Zecora in the Everfree Forest I was surprised to see that there was a young colt in her hut. I asked Zecora who he was; she only shook her head and said that she didn't know. According to Zecora when she was collecting herbs and plants for her potions she found the young colt alone and unconscious in some random place in the forest. I stayed awhile to see if the colt would awake. When he did I asked him his name, the colt said his name was "Bright Blade."**_

"So he was in the Everfree Forest…" Twilight flipped through a few pages till she found the next entry.

_**Day 5: I have decided to take Bright Blade in until we find his family. After taking him to the hospital I was relieved to find out that nothing was wrong with him. I took Bright Blade around Ponyville; he seemed genuinely intrigued by everything he saw. He was like a newborn seeing the world for the first time. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have ulterior motives in bringing him to Ponyville. I wanted to see if any of the other ponies in town recognized him, but unfortunately no one seemed to know him. Not even my friends had any idea who he was. The good thing was he was the same age as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Those fillies were more than happy to make friends with him, especially since he hadn't gotten his cutie mark either. Whenever I ask Bright Blade who his parents are or where he lived he always seemed to get severe headaches. I've concluded that he may have amnesia, but what could've caused it. **_

"Amnesia seems to be contagious." Twilight was noticing that her entries were getting less and less frequent.

_**Day 20: A few days ago I had asked Princess Celestia if she could find out if there were any reports about a missing colt. A report came from the Princess saying "I am sorry Twilight, but there are no reports about any missing colts anywhere, rest assured that that doesn't mean the search has stopped in any way." It seems the search goes on…**_

Twilight flipped through some more pages.

_**Day 45: I've been contemplating using my memory recovery spell…It worked when I used it to help my friends remember our friendship during our battle with Discord, but I've never tried it on a young colt, especially one that has amnesia. Bright Blade trying to remember on his own causes him pain, if I try to force him to remember I could cause him severe brain damage…I just don't know what to do…**_

_**Day 47: When I was talking to Spike he told me that Bright Blade did something strange. Apparently Bright Blade has an uncanny ability whenever he holds a long stick or metal rod between his teeth. He's able to swing and flip it around with such skill and precision that you'd think he'd been doing this his whole life…Spike's been a great help with Bright Blade, those two act like as if they were brothers. **_

_**Day 49: I've made a decision; I'm going to let Bright Blade stay with me! Until the day he finally regains his memories! I talked it over with Shining Armor, my friends, and Princess Celestia, and they agreed that it was the best thing for him. Plus Bright Blade didn't object, in fact he seemed quite pleased with the situation. I don't know when or even if Bright Blade will regain his memories, till then I'll continue to make entries as needed if anything new pops up. **_

Twilight didn't understand, according to these entries Bright Blade had been staying with her for a long time, in fact it seems she had grown attached to the young colt. "So why don't I remember anything about him now, even after reading all this it feels like I'm reading somepony else's entries…" Twilight sighed heavily, her face then became serious as she telekinetically lifted a quill pen and began to write in the journal.

_**New Day 1: This is Twilight Sparkle, on August 25**__**th**__** Ponyville was attacked by creatures known as Daemoni. The young earth pony colt named Bright Blade was transformed into an alicorn, and with his strange powers was able to save Ponyville. I write this entry as "New Day" for the fact is I have lost all memory of ever knowing or taking care of the colt known as Bright Blade and I seem to be the only one affected. I don't know how or why I lost my memories, a part of me doubts they were even real, but at the same time I feel as if I should trust him...Until I can figure this out I'll continue to pretend like I know him.**_

With that Twilight closed the journal and quickly returned it to its original hiding spot. Afterwards Twilight ascended the stairs again to check on her sleeping assistant and young ward. Whenever she looked at him her mind flashed back to the armored alicorn from before and that that alicorn was originally an earth pony. "Bright Blade...who exactly are you?"

**Indeed who is Bright Blade, and why is Twilight the only one who doesn't remember him. While the citizens of Ponyville recover from the Daemoni attack evil stirs and waits. This is only the beginning…War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: _A Time for Explanation_**

"Citizens of Ponyville, my heart grieves for the loss of so many innocent lives," announced Celestia. "Rest assured that you will receive all the help you need, it is in these times that we must look to each other and help our neighbors, our friends. There will be Royal Guards stationed here until I deem the threat to be truly over. Be vigilant my subjects, and don't lose heart!" The crowd of ponies stamped their hooves on the ground repeatedly letting out cheers for their Princess.

Celestia had visited Ponyville the day after everything happened. Luna was still recovering in the royal palace, her forced transformation from Night Mare Moon and back to her original form had taken its toll on her, both mentally and physically. Her little sister was never far from her thoughts. Upon getting the damage reports from her Royal Guards Celestia decided that she should make an appearance to her subjects in order to reassure her subjects that everything would be alright. As she walked the streets of Ponyville, surveying the damage, despite the loss of life, it wasn't as bad as Celestia had prepared herself. At best she expected the death toll to be in the hundreds, but it was more like in the low tens, the number of ponies injured and property damage was higher. "Your Highness…your Highness?"

Celestia snapped out of her trance and looked down to the gray mane pony, Mayor Mare. "Y-yes, sorry about that, what was it you were saying?" asked Celestia genuinely sorry for drifting off into her own world.

"No problem your Highness, this sad event has affected us all. I was wondering when you might give your eulogy to the deceased," asked Mayor Mare.

"If the preparations are made I can deliver my eulogy right away," said Celestia.

"Thank you Princess, please this way."

* * *

After giving her eulogy to the ponies that lost their lives in the attack, Celestia proceeded to Twilight's house. For one thing the Elements needed to be returned to their chamber back at the palace, and to also finish her story about Arion. _Arion…_That name alone made a tear appear in Celestia's eye as she walked through the streets to the library. _How do I even begin to tell her, or any of her friends about what happened, what I told Twilight was only half of the truth_, thought Celestia. Before she knew it Celestia was at the doorstep of Twilight's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Celestia could hear small hoof steps coming closer to the door, when it opened there was no one there. "Princess Celestia!" Celestia looked down to see a small earth pony colt, his emerald eyes big and in awe at seeing the Princess before him.

"Um hello there little one is Twilight at home," she asked.

"Yes Princess she is, and so is everypony else," said the young colt.

He opened the door wider upon which Celestia saw Twilight's friends. They were all talking, but stopped as soon as they saw Celestia in the doorway. The five mares, Spike, and even the young colt bowed as she entered the library. "Please rise, all of you, this is an informal visit," said Celestia.

"Not to seem rude Princess, but what are y'all doin here," asked Applejack.

"I figured that you all deserve to know the truth about what's going on, actually you all being here makes it easier…" Celestia scanned the room and noticed that somepony was missing. "Where is Twilight," she asked.

The others nudged their heads in the direction of the study. "She's been in their since we've been here," said Pinkie Pie.

"Even longer than that, I don't think she even went to bed last night," said Spike.

With a bit of concern, Celestia walked to the study door. She was about to push the door open, but stopped when she sensed something odd. _A shut out spell, why would Twilight use that spell?_ Celestia turned around, "Has anypony tried to open this door," she asked. They all shook their heads. Celestia concentrated; her horn began to glow and in a flash of yellow light disappeared. She then reappeared on the other side of the door where Twilight was. There were books scattered all over the place, notes written on parchment, and Twilight herself at her podium, the quill pen scribbling away at the parchment paper in front of her. "Twilight…Are you alright?" Twilight jerked her head around, Celestia gasped. Her mane was frizzy and unkempt; Twilight also had a crazed look in her eyes.

"Oh I'm fine Princess – Great in fact!" Twilight began to laugh hysterically a bit, "Actually since you're here maybe you can help me out with something!" Twilight rushed to a chart she had made, on the side were all manner of equations and hypothesizes, in the center was a picture of a small earth pony, and around it the figure of an alicorn. "You see I've been up all night trying to make sense of it – I mean quite frankly it's downright impossible! See," Twilight pointed to the chart for effect, "Ponies are either born one of three ways – They're born as a pegasus, a winged pony, a unicorn, a horned pony, or an earth pony, with neither, right!"

Celestia's eyes darted from the chart to her faithful student, but due to her own curiosity she answered, "Yes…"

"I know – well you and Luna and Cadence are the exception of course – so you agree that an earth pony transforming into an alicorn is physiologically and magically impossible, it just doesn't make SENSE!" Twilight panted; apparently the events of yesterday had taken their toll on her.

"Twilight exactly what are you doing, and how long have you been in here," asked Celestia concerned for her students mental health.

"Oh since last night, late last night – actually I never went to bed," Twilight's left eye began to twitch.

"Twilight it's time I filled you and the others in about the Daemoni, as well as Arion. Maybe if we all talked this out you might be able to make more sense of – well – all this," said Celestia.

Twilight let out a sigh, "You're – you're right Princess, sorry you had to see me in such a state," said Twilight.

After Twilight explained why she had shut herself up in her study Princess Celestia ushered them to the upper level of Twilight's house. Once upstairs Celestia found a nice spot and sat down on her haunches, "Please sit," she asked. Every pony did the same, as casual as this was she could see that they were all anxious to hear the reason for her visit. "What I'm about to tell you all must be kept a secret, whatever is said in this room stays in this room, do you all understand," they all nodded, "Very well, I'm sure Twilight has told you about the incident concerning Luna," again they nodded in conformation. "I'm sorry to say, but what most of you know about Equestria, about our history and heritage, is only half of the whole story. For you see my little ponies Equestria was known by another name, Alogotha."

Twilight was surprised, but not as much as her friends since she had already heard a bit of this from before. Celestia went on to tell them about the creation of the world, about the first alicorn to have ever existed, Epona. How her divine power formed the very land and gave life to each of the pony races. Celestia also told them of her and Luna's birth, and how they had an older brother named Arion. "I don't understand, how did Arion change," asked the little colt. _Bright Blade, _she remembered. This was the question that Celestia had dreaded; even talking about her past now was still painful, Arion's name brought both good and bad memories.

"When Arion returned the kind, gentle, and strong brother that Luna and I loved had…had become cold, distant, and angry. Somehow our mother's all-seeing gaze would lose track of him from time to time, even Luna and I couldn't find him, either during the day, or the night. Then came that day…the day that I can never forget, no matter how many times I wanted to!" Celestia closed her eyes, tears began to stream down her face. The others felt sad, they had never seen the Princess cry before, they realized then just how painful even talking about this was. When she opened her eyes the earth pony colt Bright Blade had a handkerchief and held it up to the Princess. Celestia smiled and used her telekinesis to take the handkerchief and wipe the tears from her eyes, "Thank you…" Bright Blade smiled and returned to his sitting place beside Spike and Twilight. "We eventually found out what Arion was doing. The times we lost track of him he had gone and killed entire villages of ponies, and using whatever dark power he had gained, transformed them to the creatures you now know as the Daemoni."

"Hold up, you're saying that the monsters that Bright Blade destroyed were once normal ponies!" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Not just ponies, but unicorns and pegasi as well, soon Arion turned all the inhabitants of Alogotha into those, things," said Celesita.

"What did you do stop them," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Arion, after committing this horrible act, challenged our mother for the right to rule over the new world he had created. She vehemently refused to fight our brother, and so did we. So he attacked, the fighting was fierce, Luna and I tried to help our mother, but Arion's power was much greater than we thought, he was actually at the same level of power as our mother, maybe even stronger. In the end, our mother Epona, called upon the deepest resources of her divine magic and her own life force to create the Elements of Harmony." At this they all gasped, Celestia's mother was the original creator of the Elements. "By using the Elements as conduits, Epona released a powerful blast of light that completely destroyed Arion, forever…" Celestia sighed heavily, and then took a deep shaky breath. "My mother had used almost all of her power to destroy our brother, but there was still the matter of the Daemoni. Together with Luna, we drove the creatures into a part of Alogotha that no pony dared to enter. A place called the Nevermore Planes. Once this was done, my mother used the last ounces of her power to rekindle life on Alogotha, and with that she faded away." Celestia looked down for a moment, then raised her head, "You – all of you – and every pony that exists today are only the second civilization of ponies, without any knowledge of the past you renamed this land Equestria. Luna and I decided that this was for the best, better you all started off with a clean state."

The room was silent; a bombshell had been dropped on the ponies. Everything they've known about their world was only half true and half lies. Celestia decided not to say anything yet, letting them absorb that information, and waiting for the barrage of questions that would inevitably come from her subjects. She also mentally prepared herself a verbal beating, having kept such a big secret from the ponies of Equestria, a heritage and history that would someday come back to bite them in the flank. But the beating never came, possibly out of respect for her royal title. "Princess is something wrong," asked Twilight.

Celestia cocked an eyebrow, "Well…um…yes, but aren't you all mad? Don't hold back any of you," said Celestia.

"Princess, we understand. It's pretty clear that talkin' about all this wasn't exactly easy fer ya, and considerin' what happened it's no surprise you'd want to keep it yourself," said Applejack.

Celestia looked around the room, and it appeared that the others shared the same sentiment. Celestia felt ashamed for thinking that her subjects, her friends, would be so callous as to give her a verbal tongue lashing. All of sudden Rainbow Dash quickly said, "Hold on a second! Princess you said that ponies of Ala – Alg –"

"Alogotha," helped Rarity.

"Yeah, yeah, Alogotha, you said the ponies were transformed into those Daemoni things, exactly how many are we talking about here," asked Rainbow Dash.

"The entire civilization…"

"Which is how many," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Nearly three hundred…" the others sighed in relief, they didn't know exactly how many of them invaded Ponyville, but they were pretty sure it was a large amount. At least to them, this meant that the remainder of the enemy was at least manageable, "…trillion."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"THREE HUNDRED TRILLION DAEMNONI," they all shouted in unison.

* * *

After dispelling any lingering doubts about Daemoni attacks, Celestia took some time to answer questions about the first civilization of ponies, as well as the differences between Alogotha and Equestria today. Once that was done Twilight's friends all left to go about their business, and to help any way they could with the repairs to Ponyville. Twilight had Spike and Bright Blade go out and spend some time with their friends, having to doubly make them swear to secrecy for good measure before sending them off. Celestia was in Twilight's private study, organizing and reading over her various charts and notes that were scattered about. What Celestia read intrigued her, she had heard from the citizens of Ponyville about a young colt who had transformed into an alicorn like herself, and defeated all the Daemoni that invaded the village._ So that was the one they call Bright Blade…I still can't believe that such a small colt really transformed into an alicorn, and by the looks of it neither can Twilight. Now that little episode she had earlier makes sense. _"Princess Celestia…?" Twilight walked into the study, a worried look on her face as she saw Celestia reading her notes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, a lot's been happening."

"Not at all Twilight, I must say though when I heard the news about how the Daemoni were defeated I was quite surprised. Now after seeing him for myself I find it hard to believe that such a little colt could become – well that," Celestia pointed to one of the charts Twilight had made showing the contrasting earth pony form to an alicorns.

"Believe me Princess it was as much a shock to you as it was to me," chuckled Twilight nervously.

"Still, I'm curious, when did you take in Bright Blade," asked Celestia. There was a shocked expression on Twilight's face which puzzled Celestia, "Twilight…?"

Twilight shook her head for a moment before answering, "Sorry Princess, what was the question?"

"I was asking when you took in Bright Blade, I don't remember receiving any letters about him," said Celestia.

"I – I – are you sure I didn't?" asked Twilight.

"None that I remember, might I have missed one," asked Celestia, rubbing her chin.

"Oh well he's – he's – my little cousin!" she blurted out. "Yeah, Bright Blade is my cousin, from my father's side of the family. He's visited Ponyville a few times, but he couldn't stay long, that's why I never wrote about him to you!"

"Oh, okay, well you certainly have a special little cousin Twilight."

"Thanks…How's Princess Luna," asked Twilight.

"She's still weak, and resting in the palace. For now I'll be raising the moon until she regains her strength, which reminds me I should head back." Twilight accompanied Celestia to the balcony with the Elements in their chest being held by her telekinetic grip; she gave her faithful student an encouraging smile, flared her wings, and took off into blue sky.

_I wonder why Twilight was acting like that_, Celestia thought.

Celestia knocked on the bedroom door of Luna's room. "Come in," said Luna. Celestia opened the door with her magic and walked inside, Luna was lying on the bed with her forelegs folded under her. The Princess of the Night immediately shot a worried look at her older sister. "How's Ponyville, are Twilight Sparkle and her friends alright, are the Daemoni still around!" Luna was about to get up, but felt woozy upon doing so.

"Easy Luna," Celestia rushed to Luna's side, putting a consoling hoof on her shoulder. "Ponyville still stands, granted there was some loss of life, but Twilight and her friends are all alright."

Luna sighed in relief, but at the same time her heart was aching, knowing that she had a hoof in bringing about the siege. "It's all my fault if I hadn't been consumed with revenge for the deaths of my soldiers I would've left and come to warn you, and maybe…maybe none of this…" Luna began to cry.

Celestia moved to the bed, she laid next to Luna and placed her right wing over Luna in an attempt to comfort her little sister. Luna didn't fight it, she leaned into her older sister's shoulder and continued to cry, her tears felt warm against Celestia's coat. Celestia lowered her head and nuzzled Luna's forehead. "It is not your fault, you tried to halt the Daemoni's entry into our world," said Celestia softly.

"When…When I became Night Mare Moon, I felt trapped, watching myself fight against you! Then when I saw my horn pierce you, I cried…I cried out for my other self to stop, to spare Twilight at the very least!" Celestia was surprised. _Oh Luna, you even in such a state you tried to save your friend_, thought Celestia. "I – I saw mother Celestia…"

Celesita brought up her head and looked down at her little sister surprised, "Luna, you – you saw our mother!"

Luna looked up at her older sister, a smile arching across her face. "Yes I did, when the circle was activated and Night Mare Moon was separated from me, for a brief moment, I saw her. She said 'Luna I love you, look after each other, and keep each other strong,'" said Luna. Celestia began to shed tears, both of them hadn't thought of it in a long time but they missed her, they really missed their mother, Epona. Just then a thought popped into Celestia's head.

"Luna, when you burst into the throne room you said you couldn't forgive me for what mother and I did to Arion. Why, of all things, did you say that," she asked.

Luna seemed confused; she tried to think back, even though she hated remembering what she did. But unfortunately she was drawing a complete blank. "I'm sorry sister; I don't remember saying that…" Luna tried to think harder, "I honestly don't remember much up until the fight we had in the skies above Canterlot."

"Never mind then, rest Luna I'll be here," Luna nodded, closed her eyes and laid her head down. Celestia kept her wing draped over her little sister, watching her as she slept peacefully. But all the while her mind was busy contemplating everything that had happened. Who or what was strong enough to force Luna to become the dreaded Night Mare Moon, and to control the Daemoni? She may have answered some of the lingering questions of the six mares in Ponyville, but Celestia still had many questions of her own.

**The threat of the Daemoni has passed for now, leaving the citizens of Ponyville and their Princesses to lick their wounds. For now…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: _Training Day _**

*** 2 days after the Siege of Ponyville ***

Bright Blade was sound asleep in his bed, but he hardly had any good dreams. His nights were plagued with dreams of the battle he had, it was an out of body experience as he watched himself transform and defeat the Daemoni horde. Bright Blade woke up early this day; Celestia's sun was just peaking over the horizon. Spike was already starting breakfast when Bright Blade descended the latter leading into the foyer, quietly of course, since Twilight was still asleep. Spike it seemed had prepared a sandwich made of hay and daffodils on wheat bread, Bright Blade quickly went to the table and devoured the sandwich, chasing it down with a glass of milk. Spike looked back; he was slightly worried that Bright Blade had requested something as simple as a sandwich for his breakfast the past two days. "Hey BB, you sure I can't make you something else?" asked Spike.

"Sorry Spike, no thanks. I got – uh – stuff to do," said Bright Blade. "See ya later." With that Bright Blade ran downstairs and out the door.

As he trotted down the streets Bright Blade was able to evaluate the recovery effort. Fortunately for all of them the ponies that were killed in the Siege were all taken to a mass grave. The buildings weren't as badly damaged; some had holes in them from when the Daemoni smashed through them, and over two dozen burnt homes and shops. Whenever Bright Blade passed another pony they would smile at him, silently saying telling him thank you. He wasn't always greeted the same way, some of the ponies chuckled nervously, while others seemed to avoid him altogether. It was understandable, it's not every day an earth pony transforms into an alicorn stallion, but still it hurt a bit to think that the ponies he saved were afraid of him. But it helped that his friends still accepted him.

Bright Blade made his way down the dirt trail that lead to Sweet Apple Acres. He went further into the orchard, his destination, the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse. When Bright Blade arrived he noticed that Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo where already waiting for him. The area around the clubhouse was decked out like a training ground. Bright Blade's jaw dropped upon seeing it. There were wooden horses with crudely carved fangs and painted red eyes. Sandbags tied to ropes on tree branches, and multiple wooden swords sitting on a rack. "Guys this is…wow!" exclaimed Bright Blade.

"Cool huh, we spent all yesterday afternoon, and a little bit of this morning making it," said Scootaloo.

"You guys built all this, this is just – wait a minute! Uh Scootaloo were you by chance in charge of making all this," asked Bright Blade, eyeing one the sandbags and wooden Daemoni horses.

"Don't worry she didn't," said Apple Bloom. Scootaloo began to blush in embarrassment, remembering her last escapade with carpentry not too long ago.

"Actually we had help," said Sweetie Belle.

"Really, who?" asked Bright Blade.

Apple Bloom knocked on one of the wooden Daemoni horses three times. From behind the tree Applejack and Rarity appeared, and from inside the clubhouse Rainbow Dash flew out and took her place beside them. Bright Blade was slightly confused as to why they were here. "I happened to see these three from the air, so I wondered what they were up to," said Rainbow Dash.

"That's when I saw Rainbow Dash heading in the direction of the clubhouse, so I followed. And that's when we found these three making this little setup here," said Applejack.

"And it wasn't long after that I was told. Honestly I was wondering what Sweetie Belle was doing, coming home late," said Rarity.

A couple of days ago, after Celestia's visit, Bright Blade went to meet with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle apparently knew that Princess Celesita had had a talk with their older sisters, but neither of them would tell them anything. Scootaloo even tried asking Rainbow Dash what went on, but no luck there. So in the end they more or less interrogated the young colt till he finally caved and told them everything. Their expressions were the same as his and the others when Princess Celestia explained the origins of their world. Of course Bright Blade swore them to secrecy immediately after telling them. It was then that the three fillies had an idea, they asked Bright Blade to return to the clubhouse in two days. Bright Blade never imagined that this was what they were working on.

"We figured if that's what's really going on then you're the only one who can protect Ponyville," said Apple Bloom.

"Maybe all of Equestria," added Sweetie Belle.

"And that's why we built this, a training ground to help you get ready for when you have to fight again," said Scootaloo.

_Thanks…Now I feel like I want to throw up_, thought Bright Blade. "But you know I had no, I repeat, _**NO **_control over that transformation, heck I don't even know how I did it in the first place!"

"Darling that's why we're here. We're going to help you in any way we can," said Rarity.

Bright Blade didn't know what to say, here his friends went through all this trouble to build something like this for him, but deep down he didn't know if he wanted them to. Bright Blade was filled with doubts; he wasn't sure if transforming into an alicorn was a onetime only fluke, or if it was something deep inside him, although that would explain his mysterious fighting skills. And even if this training was successful what chance did he have at defeating an army made up of 300 trillion. Bright Blade was starting to feel small, smaller than he was already. He was unconsciously starting to back up; the others started to notice and were beginning to worry. Applejack trotted up to Bright Blade and put her hoof on his shoulder, "Look BB, we're not telling ya you should do this – if anything Twilight would have our heads for making this whole thing in first place," said Applejack.

Just then they heard a rustling of bushes a few feet from them. Their worries were quickly dismissed as some squirrels were seen scampering about from where the noise originated. "We just wanna make sure that _if _you do decide to fight that we're all here to help you, and this stuff's here anytime you want to use it," said Rainbow Dash.

Bright Blade's confidence was slowly building upon hearing his friends encouraging words. At the very least it couldn't hurt to try and see if he still had the power. "A-alright, let's see what I can do…!"

* * *

The training was somewhat rigorous. Applejack acted as Bright Blade's sparring partner, testing his strength in grappling and bucking. Unfortunately it ended up with Bright Blade being tossed around like a rag doll. In one particular exercise Applejack had drawn a line in the dirt with her hoof, a good ten feet from where Bright Blade was. "Now all y'all have to do is push me passed this line. I noticed that when you were fighting you had some crazy strength goin' fer ya, so let's test it." Applejack took a firm stance, digging her hooves into the earth. Bright Blade butted heads with Applejack and began to push; his hooves raked the ground, his muscles tensed, and his brow beaded with sweat. Grunting and growling, trying to move the strong workhorse. In the end Bright Blade collapsed panting; Apple Bloom came over with a measuring tape to see how far they had moved from their start position. "Well…how did…I do?" asked Bright Blade in between pants.

"Ummmmm, half an inch," said Apple Bloom.

Bright Blade face-hooved himself, "Well c'mon now; don't let that get ya down. We just started the training," encouraged Applejack.

The next part of the training involved magic. Rarity would be his teacher in this subject, Sweetie Belle decided to join Bright Blade in this part of the training, looking to further her magical abilities. Rarity began by explaining the functions of a unicorn's horn, how it acts like an antenna to access the magical energies both within a unicorn, as well as all around them. She demonstrated this by lifting a few rocks using her telekinesis. "Now Bright Blade I know you don't have your horn dear, but at the very least try to feel the magic. You too Sweetie Belle," said Rarity.

Bright Blade closed his eyes, he squinted his brow, trying to will himself to feel the magical energy. "I can't do it Rarity, not without a horn," said Bright Blade.

"That's because you're trying to force it, just relax and breathe. Feel it and let it flow through you," instructed Rarity.

Bright Blade took a few deep calming breathes, closed his eyes again, and slowly he began to center himself. He focused on the obvious sensations, the wind blowing through the trees, the feeling of the grass beneath his hooves. Next he tried to feel out the presence of the others. Bright Blade knew that Sweetie Belle and Rarity were standing close to him, but he tried to feel them. _They're unicorns so they must have a stronger magical aura_, thought Bright Blade. Just then Bright Blade felt light, weightless in fact. He felt himself rising higher and higher, a tingling sensation all around him, the magical energy. _I did it! I connected to the magic just like Rarity said! _Bright Blade opened his eyes and saw that he was floating five feet in the air. "Rarity I did it! I don't know how but I…did…it…" Bright Blade's jubilation was quickly cut short as he noticed that he wasn't the one lifting himself into the air, but rather it was Sweetie Belle who apparently was deep in concentration.

"Oh dear, will now that's um, oh my, Sweetie Belle!"

"Yeah sis –" Sweetie Belle opened her eyes, unfortunately this broke her concentration and brought Bright Blade falling right on top of the little filly. The two of them groaned, Sweetie Belle from being crushed by Bright Blade, and Bright Blade for landing on Sweetie Belle. "Oops, sorry BB," she smiled.

The third part of the training was left up to Rainbow Dash. She didn't deny that she was impressed with Bright Blade's speed and flying capability when he was an alicorn. So since he didn't have any wings, at least not in his current form, Rainbow resorted to teaching Bright Blade the fundamentals of flying, which was ironic coming from a Flight School dropout. Scootaloo listened closely to Rainbow Dash's words, taking in as much information as she could. She explained how pull out of a deep nosedive, how to make sharp turns and barrel rolls while under fire, in Rainbow's case lightning. And most importantly wing control, when it is appropriate to fly with the wind, and when it's the best time to fly against it. Bright Blade was enjoying this part of the training, a part of him almost wished his wings would sprout out so he could try and do some of the things Rainbow Dash was describing, he turned to Scootaloo who seemed to be on the same page as him. "All right BB, time to see if we can get those wings of yours to show themselves," announced Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo and Bright Blade looked at each other, then to Rainbow Dash. "Huh…?" they said in unison.

Apparently Rainbow Dash's plan consisted of taking Bright Blade up about a hundred feet into the air. She held the little colt underneath his forelegs, if it was possible for an already snow white mane to turn whiter than it already was this would be the time for it to happen. "R-R-Rainbow Dash, are you sure this is s-s-safe," asked Bright Blade.

"Of course it's safe! Since we know you have wings I figured maybe they might pop out if you were put into a situation where you needed them. And if they don't come out then your horn might, and you could levitate yourself down to the ground. Either way it's a fifty, fifty chance of one of the two happening," explained Rainbow.

_This! Is! INSANE!_

"Alright take off!" Rainbow Dash let go of Bright Blade. He screamed and flailed as he plummeted like a stone, Rainbow Dash followed close behind looking for any signs of wings or a horn, or maybe signs of Bright Blade about to transform again. They were already at forty-nine feet and still nothing could be seen. Rainbow Dash decided to call it; she flew faster and caught up with Bright Blade. She grabbed his forelegs and quickly pulled out of the dive, Rainbow Dash circled a few times before finally landing a few feet from where Scootaloo was. Bright Blade's irises were the size of pinpricks, his right eye twitched a bit. "Ha, ha, you're tougher than I thought BB," Rainbow Dash nudged the earth pony who then fell over on his side, still as a statue.

"Bright Blade you okay," asked Scootaloo. With the same expression on his face Bright Blade let out a confirming whimpering noise.

Rarity and Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a semi-harsh glare for putting the young colt through that, upon which she quickly apologized.

* * *

After they were finally able to un-petrify Bright Blade, the seven of the them set up a picnic for lunch. Although they were training in private they couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. It lead to Applejack having to bushwhack the bushes with a stick to calm their nerves. Now came the part of the training that Bright Blade was a little more reluctant about, using the wooden sword. Bright stood there in front of the rack, just staring at the wooden weapons. His friends stood back, waiting to see what he would do, and just in case he unexpectedly transformed. Scootaloo trotted up next to Bright Blade and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"Bright Blade you don't have to, we can stop here for today," said Scootaloo.

Bright Blade looked back and saw the sympathetic faces of his friends, showing that they would respect any decision he made. Bright Blade swallowed hard, opened his mouth, and grabbed one of the wooden swords. He gave a nod to Scootaloo who then nodded back to the others. They all took their positions. Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's horns glowed, Rainbow Dash was holding a couple of sandbags connected to ropes. Applejack took her position in the middle of two open crates with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo standing next to them. Bright Blade took a deep calming breath, and readied himself for the Gauntlet that was created for him. Bright Blade began to run, some the wood carved Daemoni started to move toward Bright Blade, guided by Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's magic. Bright Blade dodged the first three wooden Daemoni with little effort, he quickly turned around to face them only to have Rainbow Dash swoop in and blindside him from the left. The impact sent Bright Blade to the ground rolling for a good thirty seconds. Bright Blade staggered to his hooves, at the last minute he managed to dodge an incoming apple. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were throwing apples up in the air, where upon Applejack used her hind legs to kick them at Bright Blade, her aim was dead on. Bright Blade tried to dodge as many as he could but in the end he was getting hit from every angle he tried to dodge.

"Stop!" yelled Applejack. Bright Blade was completely covered in bits of apple. "You alright there sugarcube?"

Bright Blade put the wooden sword down on the ground; a look of disappointment shadowed his face. "Not exactly, I guess I can't control it," he said.

The Crusaders didn't by it, "BB were you really trying or were you fighting it," asked Sweetie Belle. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow were confused by Sweetie Belle's line of questioning.

"Yeah didn't you say that when you grab something like that your brain just goes into 'autopilot'," said Apple Bloom.

Bright Blade scratched at the ground with his hoof, embarrassed at having been found out so easily, "Okay, yes, I was holding back – but I had a good reason!" They all waited for his response. "I just – I just didn't want to accidentally hurt you guys, I mean what if I get carried away and can't stop myself?" asked Bright Blade, concerned.

"Bright Blade, darling, don't worry. Just have faith in yourself, and in us," said Rarity.

Bright Blade looked around at the confident faces of his friends, he couldn't believe it. _You guys…you really believe in me that much. _With his confidence restored Bright Blade took up his sword and nodded for them to take their positions. The three mares and fillies stood by, ready whenever Bright Blade was. He closed his eyes, Bright Blade could feel his body tensing up, the memory of battle engraved into every fiber of his being. Bright Blade opened his eyes and dashed forward, Rarity and Sweetie Belle maneuvered the wooden Daemoni straight at him. Bright Blade jumped up and spun in midair, the wooden blade snapped the necks of the 2 wooden horses. As the third one was bearing down on him, Bright Blade flipped the sword around so that it was pointing left, then jerked his head right. The blade broke through the legs of the wooden horse; the horse fell apart with its parts smashing against the other two.

Rainbow Dash flew in with the sandbags, she swung the one in the crook of her left hoof making it sail towards Bright Blade, aimed directly for his right flank. Bright's eyes shifted in the direction of the incoming sandbag, he jumped back, the sandbag swishing past his nose. Rainbow did another fly by swinging the other sandbag at him, Bright Blade saw it coming. He threw the wooden sword at the sandbag which impaled it. The sudden change in direction made Rainbow Dash jerk backwards, forcing her to drop the sandbags. "Whoa! That was crazy, and cool!"

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, load me up," ordered Applejack. The two fillies started to toss up apples; Applejack quickly began kicking them in Bright Blade's direction. Bright Blade immediately wrenched the wooden sword from the fallen sandbag, he then started to dodge apples effortlessly, and the ones he couldn't were batted away towards the brush with his sword. One of the apples whizzed by Applejack's head knocking off her hat in the process, "Dag gum," exclaimed Applejack. "I think that'll do!"

Bright Blade was breathing hard, his eyes downcast. He began to open his mouth slowly, and the wooden sword dropped to the ground. The others started to approach him, slowly, cautiously. Bright Blade looked up at the worried faces of his friends, but in the end he gave them all a smile that cheered them up. "I – I was able to stop myself," said Bright Blade.

"We told you could do it!" said Apple Bloom.

"Never doubted you for a sec BB," said Rainbow Dash.

"I think we should stop here for today…" warned Bright Blade.

"Why's that," asked Rarity.

"Because…before you guys came over here – even after I had dropped the sword – I still felt like fighting."

* * *

After getting a quick bite to eat the group went their separate ways. _This – this is great, maybe I can control this thing_, Bright Blade thought. _Wonder if I should ask Twilight if she figured out anything about my transformation, at the very least I need my wings, something tells me that Rainbow Dash is going to keep dropping me from the sky until they finally come out. _Bright Blade began to shudder at the thought of being hauled into the sky again by the speed demon pegasus. As he entered the library Bright Blade saw Twilight standing at her podium, up to her usual study binge. "Hey Twilight, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes Bright Blade?" When Twilight turned around Bright Blade gasped at the state of her condition. Her right eye was black, her mane was messed up, and for some reason she had a couple of leafs caught in her tail.

"Twilight what happened to you," exclaimed Bright Blade.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"What do I mean! How come you have a black eye, what happened to your mane," asked Bright Blade worried.

"Heh, heh, heh, funny story about that…"

**With the help of his friends Bright Blade is on his way to controlling his latent fighting skills. But what in the hay happened to Twilight! Find out in chapter 9 of War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: _Surveillance _**

*** 12 hours before morning ***

Twilight lying in her bed awake, her mind was still trying to make sense of everything Princess Celestia had told them. She was already having a hard enough time with her sudden loss of all memory concerning Bright Blade, but adding this on top of everything else was almost enough to make her head explode. _An ancient pony civilization older than ours, soul sucking demon ponies, an amnesiac earth pony who can transform into an alicorn! Ugh, the biggest part of this headache is definitely due to Bright Blade. _

Twilight poked her head out from under the covers; she looked over at Bright Blade and saw that he was rolling around, groaning. _Nightmares_, she thought. Despite her suspicions about him Twilight found it hard not to offer some comfort to the young colt. She got out from her bed and went to Bright Blade's bedside, like before Twilight patted him on top of the head which seemed to calm him. Once it seemed that Bright Blade was sleeping comfortably she went back to her bed, despite what she was doing Twilight knew that there was still something not to be trusted about him. Even when she had the perfect opportunity to tell the Princess about this she lied, she lied to her mentor and ruler of their world. _Strange though, Princess Celestia didn't seem to recognize him at all, but in the journal I told her about Bright Blade? _It was then that Twilight had an idea. _That does it, from tomorrow onwards I'm following him, I don't care how long it might take, but I'm going to find out whatever he's possibly hiding no matter what_, she secretly swore.

* * *

Twilight could hear Bright Blade getting up; quietly he made his bed and proceeded to head down the latter, she could smell breakfast being cooked by Spike as per usual. When she was sure that Bright Blade was out of sight, Twilight swiftly slipped out of bed and stuffed some pillows under her sheets. She then crawled to the edge and listened closely, and watched carefully. Bright Blade immediately went to the table, scarfed a sandwich, and chugged down some milk. "Hey BB, you sure I can't make you something else?"

"Sorry Spike, no thanks. I got – uh – stuff to do," said Bright Blade.

_Stuff! What kind of stuff_, thought Twilight.

"See ya later," with that Bright Blade ran out the door.

Twilight rushed to her bed and with her telekinesis removed her saddlebags from underneath. She strapped them on and levitated off down to the lower level. Twilight was half-way towards downstairs doorway, when she heard the pitter patter of dragon feet. "Twilight your up too? Wow first BB gets up early and now you…what's going on?" asked Spike, suspicious.

"W-wha-what! Spike nothing's going on, I'm just uh, going to visit – Fluttershy! Yeah, she needs my help with some of her animal friends so I decided to lend her a hoof, well gotta go!" Twilight disappeared in a flash of purple, leaving behind one confused baby dragon.

* * *

Twilight kept to the roof tops of Ponyville, teleporting discretely from one to the other, the whole time never taking her eyes off Bright Blade. Twilight levitated a journal and quill pen out of the saddle bag and began to write in it:

_**August 27**__**th**__**: Bright Blade left early this morning, having a light breakfast. Spike didn't seem to know where he was going, judging by his reaction to how fast he left. Currently he's walking along the streets, the reactions from the other ponies are a mixture of appreciation and, I would venture to say fear, maybe. **_

Twilight spotted Bright Blade turning the corner and making his way down the dirt road. "That way goes to Sweet Apple Acres, wonder why he's going there?" She then teleported to the next closest roof top and allowed Bright Blade to gain some distance. When he was halfway down the road Twilight, once again, teleported to the ground, and began following the earth pony by hoof. She ducked behind every tree she could find, and jumped into any nearby bush. There were several times when Bright Blade turned around and almost caught Twilight, she was able to uproot a bush and was using it as camouflage. Thankfully Bright Blade didn't suspect anything and ventured forth.

As they approached the Apple family farm Bright Blade bypassed the main house and headed towards the orchard. It was then that Twilight was able to figure out his destination. "Oooohhh, now I get it! He's heading for the Crusader's clubhouse," said Twilight to herself. Luckily the orchard was thick with trees and bushes, so it made it that much easier for Twilight to sneak around and keep close without being spotted. "Guess I'm going to be writing about another of their latest 'get a cutie mark quick' schemes," giggled Twilight, her imagination running through all the possible funny, and almost nearly flamboyant scenarios that were about to be played out. She crawled to the tree line trying to get a closer look, when Twilight poked her head up from a clump of bushes her jaw dropped immediately.

"Cool huh," said Scootaloo, "we spent all yesterday afternoon, and a little bit of this morning making it!"

Twilight took out her journal and quill pen and quickly wrote in her journal:

_**I have followed Bright Blade into the Apple Family orchard where the Crusaders clubhouse was. I originally thought he was going to play with Crusaders, but now! The whole place looks like a makeshift Royal Guard training ground! How did those three little fillies make something like this! **_

Twilight then heard knocking and poked her head back up to see what was going on. Just then Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash all appeared from different hiding places. From what she could hear it seems that the Crusaders found out about the origins of Equestria and the Daemoni from Bright Blade, and it also seems that her friends had a hoof in helping them create this elaborate setup.

"We figured if that's what's really going on then you're the only one who can protect Ponyville," said Apple Bloom.

"Maybe all of Equestria," added Sweetie Belle.

"And that's why we built this, a training ground to help you get ready for when you have to fight again," said Scootaloo.

She noticed that Bright Blade seemed to get really nervous after what they said. _Who wouldn't be nervous after hearing all that_, Twilight thought.

"But you know I had no, I repeat, _**NO **_control over that transformation, heck I don't even know how I did it in the first place," shouted Bright Blade.

Twilight quickly wrote that in her journal, marking it down for future reference. Now Bright Blade looked really nervous, she felt almost betrayed, that her friends would do this behind her back. And to top it all off Bight Blade was just a colt, and they built this just to bring out that mysterious power. Twilight could see that Bright Blade was cowering a bit, almost as if he were being crushed under the pressure that he was feeling from the others.

Applejack was the one to come up and comfort her fellow earth pony. "Look BB, we're not telling ya you should do this – if anything Twilight would have our heads for making this whole thing in first place."

"You're darn right I would," Twilight hissed. She smacked a tree hard with her left foreleg. The tree shook and from its branches two squirrels fell out and landed on top of her head. _Eeeeeekkkkkk! _They scrambled around scared and annoyed that they were forced down so violently, getting tangled up in Twilight's mane. Eventually Twilight was able to get them loose and, after the squirrels shook their tiny fists at her, the squirrels scampered off through the bushes. Twilight took a peek to see if she had been spotted, but it looked like she was safe for now as Applejack went back to their conversation.

"Whew, that was too close," said Twilight.

* * *

Twilight watched intently as Bright Blade went through the training regimen that her friends created. Her feelings towards the training were mixed, part curiosity, part suspicion, and bit of hilarity.

_**Today I found out that my friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted to help Bright Blade by creating a training ground and assisting him in different ways. **_

_**Applejack trained Bright Blade in strength; to be honest I was kind of thinking that his alicorn strength would transmit to his earth pony form. But unfortunately he couldn't move Applejack, Bright Blade looked pretty tired after that. Guess he wasn't able to channel that super strength I had heard of during the Siege. **_

_**Next he started to train with Rarity and Sweetie Belle in magic! Magic! Of all things, it's not like I'm jealous or anything, but I have been studying all the intricacies of magic for years now! A-a-anyway Bright Blade's aptitude for magic was lacking, Sweetie Belle's magic on the other hoof is improving nicely. Of course it wouldn't be possible for Bright Blade to use magic since he didn't have a horn, but I have to say I was hoping he could use magic. **_

_**This lesson had to be one of the worst ideas I've ever seen Rainbow Dash come up with. At first I thought "Wow it's really nice to see Rainbow giving lessons on flying to not just Scootaloo, but Bright Blade as well, even though he didn't have any wings." But when she decided to drop him from a hundred feet in the air that thought quickly went out the door. I have to say I was afraid when I saw him free-fall like that, but luckily Rainbow Dash was able to catch him. I almost wanted to run up to Rainbow and slap her upside the head for what she did. But thankfully Applejack and Rarity were able to set her straight. **_

Twilight's stomach was growling, remembering that she hadn't gotten to eat any of the breakfast that Spike had made. And it wasn't helping that her friends were having a picnic ten feet from her position. During their lunch Applejack, with a frustrated look on her face, took one of the wooden swords and began to whack the bushes where Twilight was. The lavender unicorn had to put her hooves over her mouth to keep from screaming when Applejack accidentally hit her on the rear, really hard. Although irritated that her friend just practically spanked her, Twilight wasn't about to give up that easily.

With the groups meal having been consumed they were now underway to the second part of the training. Twilight watched as Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo all took their positions around the training ground. She saw as Bright Blade hesitantly picked up one of the wooden swords on the rack and took his stance. Twilight took a big gulp, would he transform again, would Bright Blade go on a rampage and hurt her friends. That in mind she prepared herself to step in, just in case anything really did go wrong.

Bright Blade took off, weaving in and out of the incoming wood Daemoni. _Impressive_, she thought. What came next made her wince, Bright Blade was blindsided by Rainbow Dash with a sandbag, and afterwards was pelted with apples by Applejack repeatedly. _Oh ouch! Please somepony stop this already! _She had had enough, Twilight's horn began to glow, but before she could do anything Applejack yelled "Stop!"

Bright Blade was completely covered in apple bits. Twilight was starting to feel bad for him, but then she noticed Bright Blade blushing after talking to Sweetie Belle. Afterwards it seemed that Bright Blade caught his second wind, his expression changed, it was more serious. Twilight readied her quill and journal, feeling that something was about to happen. Bright Blade took off, faster than last time. He struck down two of the wooden horses and demolished the third. _Holy horse apples! _Twilight quickly wrote it down in the journal. Rainbow Dash swooped in next, swinging her sandbags at him. Bright Blade quickly neutralized the sandbags, dodging one of them, and impaling the other with his wooden sword. Twilight was getting excited, it was as if she was watching an action scene from one her novels.

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, load me up," Applejack ordered. Twilight watched as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom threw apples up into the air and as Applejack kicked them in Bright Blade's direction. He ripped the wooden sword from the sandbag and started to deflect some of the apples. _Wow that's amazing, the accuracy, the speed, the power, the –their heading right for me!_

Indeed the apples were soaring Twilight's way; she released the quill and journal and began frantically dodging the apples that pierced the bushes. Unfortunately Twilight wasn't able to move in time to miss the last apple as it hit her in the right eye, sending Twilight flat on her back.

* * *

"I swear he knew exactly where I was, no way it couldn't have been a coincidence," said Twilight. The impact had knocked her out for a couple of minutes because when she awoke her friends had left the area. Twilight had to stealthily make her way back to the library, making sure not to draw any attention to herself. Once home she found Spike tidying up the library.

"Jeez Twilight what happened to you! Ha, ha, where'd ya get that shiner," laughed Spike.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny," said Twilight drolly. "Now are you going to laugh or are you going to get me an ice pack!"

"Alright, alright don't get your tail in a knot," as Spike walked upstairs to the kitchen Twilight could hear him snickering the whole way. She fired a small magic bolt towards the stairwell resulting in Spike letting out a squeak from the sting.

After Twilight iced down her right eye she went back to her private study to finish up writing the entry in her journal. Once done with that she hurriedly replaced the journal while Spike was upstairs. As she passed by the window Twilight saw that Bright Blade was coming home, she panicked when she remembered what that her mane and eye were messed up. Twilight hurriedly went to her podium and used her telekinesis to grab multiple books from the shelves. She then scattered them around her and placed one book on the podium itself. Twilight opened the book and began pretending to read the book, just in time.

Bright Blade walked into the library and up to Twilight. "Hey Twilight, I wanted to ask you something."

Twilight took a shallow deep breath, "Yes Bright Blade?"

"Twilight what happened to you," exclaimed Bright Blade.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"What do I mean! How come you have a black eye, and what happened to your mane," asked Bright Blade worried.

"Heh, heh, heh, funny story about that…" Twilight searched her mind for a story that would satisfy Bright Blade's curiosity. "You see today I went to visit Fluttershy, she needed help with some of her animal friends. Unfortunately the animals got a little rambunctious and Angel threw an apple which, well," Twilight pointed at her eye for effect.

Bright Blade looked like he wanted to believe Twilight's story, but her nervous chuckling made him wonder. Twilight could tell he wasn't buying it and tried to redirect the conversation. "A-anyway enough about me, what about you, did you do anything fun!"

"Uh no, nothing much, I just visited Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle at the clubhouse! You know, I might have my cutie mark, but I still want help them find theirs," said Bright Blade hastily.

Spike was walking downstairs with an ice pack, upon noticing Bright Blade Spike excitedly ran up to him. "Hey Bright Blade when did you get back!"

"Just now, what's that?" he asked.

"An ice pack for Twilight," answered Spike.

Twilight levitated the ice pack to her eye, she sighed in relief as the cool pack soothed her blackened, throbbing eye. "Listen; why don't you guys go and have some fun, I'm going to go upstairs and rest for bit."

The two of them nodded as Twilight ascended the stairs, "Bright Blade why do you smell like apples," asked Spike.

Twilight chuckled and kept going. Eventually she got on her bed and stared out the window, removing and replacing the ice pack, and groaning from her exhaustive stealth mission. "That's it I'm just going to confront them about it later, no more sneaking around," said Twilight as she drifted to sleep.

**Twilight's secret investigation may have been more excitement then she was prepared for, but in the process she was able to gain some info on Bright Blades abilities. With the threat of the Daemoni looming the tension grows, when will they strike next! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: _Canterlot Attack!_**

*** one week later ***

Bright Blade's first training session went pretty well, but he still had his doubts about himself. The day after Bright Blade, as well as the Crusaders, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, were all surprised to find Twilight awaiting them at the makeshift training ground. After a stern lecture from Twilight about keeping such a thing secret from her, Bright Blade was pleased to find out that Twilight would allow him to continue the training, under her supervision of course. At Twilight's behest Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were more than happy in helping out with the training. Soon it went from a "Bright Blade Combat Training," to just plain "Pony Combat Training." Applejack took up the strength portion of the training, Rarity gave her position of magic training over to Twilight, and for those flight impaired Rainbow Dash headed up speed and agility training. Today's session was focused on Bright Blade, Twilight had used her magic to wrap the wooden Daemoni carvings in an illusionary spell that made them look and sound just like the dreaded creatures. Bright Blade began charging at the creatures, immediately noticing the difference between the wooden versions and the now lifelike version of the creatures.

"Watch yourself Bright Blade," shouted Twilight.

Bright Blade was weaving in and out of Daemoni; they stamped and snorted, threatening to crush the young earth pony. One of them tried to bite at him, but Bright Blade quickly moved to the side. Bright Blade then spun around and brought the blade of his wooden sword on the Daemoni's neck. It instantly dissolved away revealing a wooden body that crumbled to pieces afterwards. Two more Daemoni ran for him, Bright Blade flung the wooden sword, it cut through the air as it lodged itself in the Daemoni's chest making it fall to the ground. The third one was about to attack Bright Blade, he rolled under its legs and ran to his fallen enemy. The third Daemoni turned around and continued the chase, Bright Blade was able to get his wooden sword, but it was too late. The Daemoni reared up, it strong forelegs thrashing back and forth, then it brought both of them down on Bright Blade.

"Alright that's enough," Twilight's horn flashed bright. The Daemoni's form shifted from a living creature to the wooden horse that it originally was. Bright Blade had his eyes closed fearing the end, he heard the clip clopping of hooves and opened his eyes to see Twilight standing in front of him.

"I choked again," said Bright Blade.

"It's okay BB, you just need to be more aware of your surroundings –"

"Look out!"

Twilight and Bright Blade looked up into the sky as a sandbag came crashing down on them. Twilight quickly created a force field around them making the sandbag explode on contact. Twilight looked up with an annoyed scowl on her face, "Rainbow Dash I said that was enough, we're taking a break!"

The cyan pegasus flew down and hovered over them with a sandbag dangling from both her hooves. "It wasn't me you see, I've still got mine," said Rainbow Dash. Just then a cream colored pegasus flew up next to Rainbow Dash, she was blushing a bit and hiding herself behind her light pink mane.

"Sorry Twilight, Bright Blade! It slipped out of my hooves," Fluttershy apologized.

Twilight blushed, embarrassed at having accused Rainbow Dash. Bright Blade chuckled and so did Rainbow, even though they had all gathered to prepare for a fight with the evil Daemoni Bright Blade couldn't help but feel happy. In a way it was like a big game, every day they got stronger and faster, and at the same time shared in a laugh whenever a mishap occurred. Sweetie Belle and Rarity came over to find out the next game plan. At that moment they heard rustling in the trees, then, out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie came crashing through. "Emergency, emergency, big time bad stuff is happing –!" Pinkie Pie tripped on one of the wood pieces and started to roll towards them.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy ascended at the right time, just as Pinkie smashed into the four ponies. They rolled forward in a giant ball of chaos till they eventually came to a halt as they all crashed into the rack of wooden swords. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and the two pegasi quickly made their way to their friends. "Whoa nelly, you guys alright," asked Applejack.

They all woozily nodded their heads, their eyes spinning in different directions. "Pinkie Pie, honestly, what is the meaning of this," asked Rarity.

"Cantarot uhwho attract…" she responded, still in a daze.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"Cantarot uhwho attract…!"

"Who's attracted to Canta Rot?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"You're attracted to Canterlot," asked Bright Blade.

Pinkie Pie shook her head and took a deep breath, "CANTERLOT'S UNDER ATTACK!" yelled Pinkie.

They all looked at each other confused; Pinkie Pie had to be mistaken. "Pinkie Pie there's no possible way Canterlot can be under attack. The whole city is protected by Princess Celestia, one the most powerful ponies in Equestria," retorted Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah, follow me!"

* * *

"Are you seeing this…" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Seeing, not believing…!" said Twilight.

Every pony in Ponyville was gazing up at the mountain. The silhouette of Canterlot was smoking; small flickers of light could be seen appearing at different points of the city. All the Ponyvilliens were scared seeing their capital on fire, but that wasn't what was scaring them the most. The skies over Canterlot were red as blood and blanketed with dark clouds, blasting lighting at random. All signs of one thing, Daemoni.

"What do we do," yelled Bon-Bon.

"Those things are attacking again, they're not even afraid to attack the Princess directly," said Lyra.

The town was truly in a panic, the Royal Guards stationed in Ponyville started to take charge, ordering all the citizens to get to a designated safe area. The Guards began to take up positions around town getting ready for a possible imminent attack. "We can't just stand here and gawk! We gotta do something," said Rainbow Dash.

"But what can we do?" asked Fluttershy worried.

Bright Blade could feel the mounting anxiety amongst his friends. It was then that he knew what must be done, all that training was about to pay off here and now. "Guys…" they all stared at him, "…stand back!" the mares and fillies gave him a lot of room. Bright Blade closed his eyes, if this transformation was brought about by magic then he was determined to use the lessons he learned from Rarity and Twilight. He tried to feel the magic, tried to connect to whatever hidden power lied dormant within himself. After several mental tries there was no response, Twilight and the others were getting worried. In the end Bright Blade couldn't transform, nor could he feel a connection to the power he had before. It was then a horrible thought ran through his mind. _Don't tell me that that transformation was a onetime deal! No, no, no, it can't be! _

"Bright Blade you alright," asked Applejack.

"I-I…"

A loud explosion rang across the sky. Every pony watched as one of the towers in Canterlot started to crumble and fall apart, followed by a large plume of smoke that rose into the air. Fear and despair seemed to grip the hearts of the ponies, not knowing the fate of their fellow ponies in Canterlot or the fate of their beloved Princess. It was then that Bright Blade felt something snap within him. His body erupted into a golden pillar of light that illuminated the sky. Bright Blade could feel the surge of power coursing through his veins; it was the first time he was actually paying attention to transformation. Just like before the pillar of light disappeared in shower of golden sparkles, what emerged was an alicorn with navy blue armor. Bright Blade somehow, without any conscious thought, had become an alicorn. "Bright Blade you did," shouted Scootaloo.

"I did, but I wasn't even trying that time, it just happened," Bright Blade looked down, "Even after all that training I still can't control this power completely."

"We'll worry about that later, but right now we need to get to the palace quickly to help the Princess," said Twilight.

"Shouldn't we get the Elements from you house first," suggested Rarity.

"They're not at my house! When Princess Celestia left that day she was here I gave her the Elements, it seemed like a good idea at the time! I mean the threat had passed and we didn't need them, oh I knew I should've held onto them just a bit longer," said Twilight.

"That doesn't matter now, what do need to do is get up to Canterlot, find the Elements and help the Princess," said Applejack.

"But the only ones who could make it there fast enough are Bright Blade and Rainbow Dash, isn't there anyway we could get there," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Um, Twilight why don't you use your teleportation spell to take us to Canterlot," asked Fluttershy.

"It's only good for short distances, it's not as powerful as Princess Celestia's," said Twilight, cursing herself for not having the power to perform such a spell.

_This isn't good; I really don't want to fight those things on my own! I gotta help them_, thought Bright Blade. It was just then that idea popped into his head. "Twilight I've got an idea!"

"All ears BB, what is it!"

"Let's combine our magic!" The others seemed surprised, "I kinda got the idea from Cadance and Shining Armor, if combining their magic was strong enough to force all those Changelings out of Canterlot then combining ours might be strong enough to teleport us to Canterlot," suggested Bright Blade.

The others seemed excited by the idea, having remembered the wedding incident not too long ago. But there was still one other problem, "What about the girls, we can't just leave them here," said Rarity.

"Oh sis c'mon," groaned Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah we've been trainin' just as hard as all of y'all," said Apple Bloom.

"Let us go, we can help," Scootaloo added.

"Yeah, not happening," said Rainbow Dash.

Bright Blade looked down to his friends and gave them a sympathetic smile. "Guys please stay here, this is going be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt," said Bright Blade. It was then he realized that he was talking just like the other older ponies; he never imagined he'd say such a thing to his friends, since more often than not they would say the exact same thing to the four of them when he was small. "Well Twilight want to give it a shot!"

"I – It's uh – not that it doesn't sound like a good plan, but combining our magic! We don't know what could happen, plus, no offense, you've haven't been using magic long, and teleportation spells are tricky, very tricky. I mean we all could end up inside a wall, or thirty feet underground, or be floating at the edge of the atmosphere," explained Twilight. She seemed torn for some reason, looking back from Canterlot, to Bright Blade then to her friends. She didn't know what to do.

"TWILIGHT, BRIGHT BLADE!" shouted a voice. The others turned in the direction it came from and saw Spike running down the streets at great speed, heading right for them. When he got there the little purple dragon was out of breath panting and clutching a scroll in his right claw. "A – A message…! It's from Princess Luna!"

"WHAT," they all exclaimed in unison. Twilight used her telekinesis to lift the scroll from Spikes claw and brought it up so that everyone could see what was written.

_**Twilight Sparkle by the time you read this I will have joined my sister, Celestia, in the battle for Canterlot! A Daemoni horde is currently trying to storm the royal palace; in our current state we're not sure if we can hold back such a threat for long I know for sure Celestia hasn't regained her full power after the events of week ago, and I am in even worse shape. They seem to be concentrating their efforts on the Elements Chamber. If we are unable to save Canterlot I have placed a relocation spell on the chest in which the Elements are contained. They will immediately teleport to you if something happens either to me or Celestia. I go now into battle; I shall not let our home be overrun with those filthy creatures! Be safe all of you.**_

_**Your Princess and friend **_

_**Luna **_

"That settles it, no more delays! Everpony get in a circle now," ordered Twilight. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy took their place next to Bright Blade, while Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash stood behind Twilight. Bright Blade stood in the center with Twilight; she gave a stern look which kind of scared him more than the Daemoni. "Alright Bright Blade, I want you to listen closely, everypony listen closely! This won't work unless we all concentrate! We all need to focus on the Elements Chamber, picture it in your mind! Bright Blade be careful about how much power you use, otherwise we'll over shoot it!"

Bright Blade nodded, he took a deep breath and sighed, "Let's do this!" said Bright Blade. Twilight closed her eyes, her horn started to glow with magical power. Bright Blade gulped, Twilight was putting a lot trust in him, if he made the wrong move they all could be in trouble. With that Bright Blade closed his eyes as well, his horn also glowing with magical power. The two leaned in closer to each other till the tips of their horns touched. A spark of golden and violet light, the energy built itself up as it began to swirl around the two ponies. The others closed their eyes concentrating as hard as they could. Spike moved the Crusaders back, not wanting any of them to get caught in the spell. The swirling bubble of light began to expand, kicking up a whirlwind. The bubble grew larger and larger till it had completely engulfed the seven ponies. Bright Blade and Twilight's eyes opened, shining with power. In that instant the seven of them disappeared in a flash, leaving behind a crater and a shockwave that knocked Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Spike to the ground.

"Holy guacamole!" shouted Spike.

"You can say that again," said Scootaloo.

* * *

The wind howled through the hall, a speck of light flickered in and out of existence. The light flickered at a more rapid pace, growing bigger and brighter. Till a giant flash of golden violet light illuminated the hall, subsequently shattering all the stained glass windows in a dazzling display of sparkling shards. The seven ponies stood there, unmoving, almost afraid to find out if they made it or not. Rarity was the first to open her eyes, then Rainbow Dash, then Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.

"Bright Blade, Twilight, you two did it," cheered Rarity.

"We're inside, we made it," said Rainbow Dash.

Bright Blade and Twilight slowly opened their eyes. Indeed it was true; they had all arrived at the Canterlot Tower, safe and sound. _I can't believe it_, thought Bright Blade, _we're not in a wall or underground, we did it, we really did it! _Twilight and Bright smiled at each other, their combined power was able to bring them to the Element's location.

"Um, everypony, I don't think now's the best time for celebrating," said Fluttershy.

"Of course it is! We're in Canterlot, the Elements are only a few feet away and – and – what is that noise," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Everpony I think we might have a problem," warned Applejack.

At the door where the Elements of Harmony resided behind, were at least fifty Daemoni, each one smashing their hooves against the ornate door, or ramming their bodies into it with all their might in a desperate attempt to break it down. At that moment one of the Daemoni noticed the seven ponies who were staring at the creatures in disbelief and horror. The other Daemoni picked up on what it was looking at and began to move towards them.

"This isn't good, not good at all! If they made it this far then what a happened to the Princesses," asked Twilight.

"First things first, we need to you get guys to those Elements," said Bright Blade. "_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Cast your light upon the land! Let evils wrath be undone, mystic sword, Excellion!**_" On cue the magic sword broke through the ceiling as a bolt of white lightning, the room echoed with the sound of resounding thunder. The sword took on its material form and floated in front of Bright Blade, ready to be wielded by its master. Bright Blade heard a surprised gasped from behind him, he turned his head to see that Twilight had a scared and surprised look on her face. It was then he realized that this was the first time Twilight had ever seen him summon Excellion, or transform for that matter. "Sorry, I forgot this is your first time seeing all this, please don't be scared Twilight," Bright Blade turned back and faced the Daemoni. He grabbed Excellion's hilt with his teeth, flared his wings, and charged at the demonic ponies.

Forgetting their original mission the Daemoni attacked the armored alicorn. Bright Blade swung Excellion, cutting down two Daemoni at once, flipping the sword around, he tried to slash another two, but the Daemoni moved back making him miss. Bright Blade recovered from the missed swing, trying this time to buck two incoming Daemoni that were closing in from behind. He was able to catch one of them in the jaw, sending it flying into the air and disappearing in a puff of black smoke. The other he missed maneuvered to his right side and slammed its body against his, making Bright Blade lose his balance. Another Daemoni took advantage of the moment and bucked Bright Blade in the jaw making him drop Excellion and sending smashing into the wall. _This is different_, thought Bright Blade, _did they get smarter or something! _The Daemoni started to surround him; Bright Blade used his telekinesis to will Excellion to his side. The sword lifted up and began to make its way towards its master. The sword then began to spin rapidly, cutting through all the Daemoni in its path like a buzz saw. Bright leaped up and grabbed Excellion; the blade began to glow with an iridescent white light. _Flash Blade! _In the blink of an eye Bright Blade faded away, streaks of white light slashed the Daemoni making them evaporate into puffs of black smoke. The others cheered on as Bright Blade took down the dreaded creatures with ease. But the demonic ponies weren't going to make it easy for him.

As soon as Bright Blade reappeared one of the Daemoni attacked from the left side, snapping at him with its fanged maw. Bright Blade jerked back avoiding the bit from the Daemoni, just then another one attacked from right, body slamming him. Another bucked him in his left flank, the armor absorbed most of the impact, but the force from the kick made his left hind leg go numb for a couple of seconds. "Bright Blade fly up, use your wings," shouted Rainbow Dash. Bright Blade took her advice and flapped his mighty wings, ascending. _Time to end this!_ A magic circle, the same as before, appeared below him. Excellion's blade began to glow with golden light. Two Daemoni then ran at full speed up the wall, having timed it just right and using their momentum, the Daemoni attacked Bright Blade while he was still in the air. Bright Blade moved to the left, avoiding the Daemoni attacking from the right, but unfortunately he was unable to miss the second one. The Daemoni opened its mouth and chomped on Bright Blade's left wing. He could feel the Daemoni's sharp teeth and fangs piercing through his flesh, cutting through the wings sinewy muscle, and crushing the bone to pieces. Bright Blade wailed in pain, dropping Excellion to the ground. For a second Bright Blade wanted to fight, to pull up and escape the pain, but if he did the Daemoni would rip off his wing.

"BRIGHT BLADE!" they all shouted. Rarity and Twilight charged their horns with magical power, releasing it in a unified beam that blasted the Daemoni. The creature evaporated, Bright Blade began to fall, but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy quickly caught him before he fell into the horde that awaited him down below. The Daemoni hissed at the pegasi for denying them of their deserved meal. Two of the Daemoni chased after them, but Applejack intercepted them. They circled around her, like vultures over a fresh carcass. Pinkie Pie's knees began to pinch.

"Applejack look out to your right," warned Pinkie Pie.

Just as she predicted one of the Daemoni attacked from the right, Applejack bucked the demon pony hard in its chest. The creature let out a pained raspy cry then dissolved. Pinkie Pie's tail then twitched, "Twitchy-Tail!" shouted Pinkie Pie. Applejack knew well what twitchy-tail meant, her head shot up just in time to see a Daemoni jump high into the air, about to pounce on Applejack. She rolled to the left as the Daemoni landed hard on the floor making it crack from the force. A magic beam shot out and destroyed the second Daemoni; Applejack noticed a large piece of glass was on the floor. She carefully bit the shard and threw it with all her might, the shard whistled as it cut through the air and pierced the head of the third Daemoni.

"Applejack, fall back now," shouted Twilight.

Applejack quickly ran back to her friends, Twilight and Rarity combined their power to create a force field separating the Daemoni from them. "How's Bright Blade," asked Rarity.

"Not too good, Bright Blade's knocked out," answered Rainbow Dash. "His wing was nearly bitten off completely, it's – it's a real mess!"

She wasn't exaggerating; Bright Blade's left wing was bleeding. The bone was sticking out; any muscle fiber that connected the bone to the wing was shredded. Fluttershy was doing her best not to vomit at the sight, but tried to do her best in tending to the injured alicorn. Bright Blade had lost consciousness from the pain, and his body was shaking from the pain that ran through his body. "I don't know what to do, I could try and wrap it up, but I don't have anything to wrap it with," said Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie looked around and quickly ripped a piece of the red rug that ran the length of the hall. She gave the ripped part to Fluttershy who then began to wrap up Bright Blade's wing the best she could. The Daemoni tried to break the barrier, it took all of Twilight's and Rarity's concentration to keep the shield from shattering.

_It-it hurts…it hurts so much…I-I can barely…think. _Bright Blade began to slowly open his eyes; he was greeted by the sight of Fluttershy who was cradling his head. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were all worried about his condition. "Fl-Fluttershy…what hap – aaaggghh!" Bright Blade suddenly felt a surge of pain, all of it radiating from his wing and pulsing through the rest of his body.

"No Bright Blade, don't move! Your wing's torn up badly, Fluttershy wrapped it, but we still need to get you to a hospital," said Rainbow Dash.

_Hospital…? We don't have time…for a hospital! _Bright Blade started to rise slowly, the pain growing ever stronger the more he pushed himself up. Applejack rushed to Bright Blade's side, steadying him, Fluttershy stayed on his left to support his injured wing. Something started to come over Bright Blade, something he couldn't explain. "Rarity…! Twilight…! When I give the signal drop the force field," said Bright Blade shakily. The two unicorns looked at Bright Blade confused; they must have thought the pain had made him delirious. "Excellion!" the magic sword burst forth from the Daemoni horde. The sword flew towards them; passing through the barrier like it wasn't even there. Excellion floated in front of Bright Blade with its tip pointed to the ceiling. The sword began to spin in place, faster and faster, blurring out. Suddenly the blur started to form a magic circle, "Stand…back!" ordered Bright Blade. Applejack and Fluttershy did as he asked, Bright Blade instantly regretted saying that since Fluttershy was the only thing keeping his wing stable, and without her it was dangling at his side. But he fought through the pain as he built up his magical energy within his horn. The circle let out electrical sparks that arced to his horn.

"Twilight, are you sure about this," asked Rarity.

"At this point I don't know, but one thing's for sure, I don't want to be anywhere on this side of that circle," said Twilight. "Back up now!"

Twilight and Rarity held their concentration as they fell back behind Bright Blade. "Now!" he shouted. They brought down the force field just as Bright Blade instructed. The Daemoni charged forward ready to feast on their prey. Bright Blade's green eyes started to shine, "MAGNA BLAST!" Bright Blades horn released a powerful blast of magic at the circle, which passed through the other side as beam twice as big and twice as powerful. The Daemoni shrieked as they were blown away by Bright Blades attack, even the black smoke was completely gone. The blast hit the wall which exploded, creating a dust cloud that completely filled the hallway.

Rarity and Twilight managed to reform the barrier just in time. The two unicorns used their magic to clear the dust from the room, amazingly the wall was still standing, not a scratch on it. "Wow, that's a powerful spell the Princess put on the chamber," said Applejack.

"Did we do it, did we win," asked Rainbow Dash.

Except for Bright Blade's pained groans there was silence. The silence was broken by explosions coming from outside. Rainbow Dash and Applejack helped Bright Blade hobble to the door. Twilight forced the door open so that they could all see what was going on. "Oh Celestia help us all…"

Despite their efforts, even after Bright Blade sustained such a terrible injury, the enemy was not defeated. The Princesses were high in the sky blasting the Daemoni with their powerful magic. The Royal Guard was in the mist of battle with the Daemoni, spears piercing, souls being drained. The entirety of Canterlot was still in jeopardy. "This is crazy! We just got through with those things in there, and there's still more," said Pinkie Pie.

"I-I can still fight," declared Bright Blade.

"What! There's no way you're going to fight, not in your condition," said Twilight.

"We can't just let Canterlot fall, and we definitely cannot let the Princesses be killed! Wing or no wing, I'm going to –!" just then Bright Blade's body shined with golden light. When it faded away the six mares all gasped, Bright Blade had reverted back to an earth pony colt. Bright Blade quickly scanned himself, no wings, horn, even the pain was gone. "You got to be kidding me! Not now, the one time when I need that power and it disappears on me when all _**this **_is going on," shouted Bright Blade in frustration.

"Twilight, even the Elements of Harmony can't handle all this, what do we do now," asked Rarity.

"I don't know, I just don't know," answered Twilight.

It seemed that Canterlot would fall, and Bright Blade felt that it was partly due to him. All of sudden there was a thundering booming sound. In the skies above Canterlot a giant heart made of light shined across the sky. From the heart burst forth a sphere of light that engulfed the entire city, the sphere then lifted up, filtering out all the Daemoni from the ponies. It rose higher and higher till it was above the heart, it then imploded then exploded in a beautiful shower of sparkles. The ponies all across Canterlot cheered loudly, the Royal Guards stamped the butts of their spears against the ground in a sort of militaristic salute. The seven ponies all wondered who in the world could've done that, though they all had a pretty good idea who _they _were.

The heart then became two spheres of light, one blue and the other a light rose color. They floated towards their location, landing softly a few feet away. The spheres faded way revealing a unicorn in a custom made violet and gold suit of armor, and the other an alicorn in silver and gold suit of armor, with a flowing silver skirt with gold trimming. Twilight's face glowed, the identities of their saviors was confirmed. "Shining Armor, Cadance," shouted Twilight with joy.

"Hey Twily, long time no see," said Shining Armor.

Twilight wasted no time running up to Shining Armor and Cadance; she threw her forelegs around Shining Armor and then Cadance who returned the hug. "I can't believe it! How did – when did you two get here!"

"Aunt Celestia sent us word about what happened in Ponyville, so we decided to cut our vacation short and came to see if we could help," said Cadance.

"Unfortunately we got a little more than we bargained for, good thing that spell worked, we came up with that at the last possible minute," said Shining Armor.

"Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, that spell was amazing," exclaimed Bright Blade as he made his way towards them.

"BB what's up," Shining Armor held out his hoof, upon which Bright Blade knocked hooves with him. For some reason Twilight gave them a weird look. "Something wrong Twilight?" Shining Armor asked.

"Ahem," everypony turned to see one of the Royal Guard unicorns standing by waiting. "Excuse me sir, the Princess sends a message!"

"Carry on," ordered Shining Armor.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna request that all of you join her in the throne room immediately," said the Royal Guard unicorn.

_Something tells me this isn't going to be good news_, thought Bright Blade.

**Bright Blade, for some reason, transformed back to his original form with no injuries. The Daemoni mounted a full attack against Canterlot, and on top of that they tried to get to the Elements of Harmony. Just who is controlling the Daemoni, the time has come to reveal that which has remained hidden. Next time in Chapter 11 of War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: _Meet Thy Enemy_**

"Then I said Magna Blast and all the Daemoni were completely blown away," said Bright Blade.

"Wow, sounds like you've been hard at work BB, maybe you should consider joining the Royal Guard. If you're nice maybe I'll put in a good word for you," Shining Armor chuckled, nudging Bright Blade.

The group had made their way from the Canterlot tower and were now heading for the throne room at the order of Princesses. The whole way Twilight was unable to shake the fact that Shining Armor and Cadance were here, but that wasn't the only thing. _Chalk up another two who know Bright Blade, the entry in the journal said that I talked to Shining Armor about him, but I didn't think they actually met. _"Twilight…!" Twilight snapped her head up, having been deep in thought.

"What, what is it," asked Twilight.

"Remember when that Daemoni almost completely tore off Bright Blade's wing! Oh man that was sick, my wing hurt just looking at it," commented Rainbow.

"Yeah, but it what was really amazing was that Fluttershy didn't pass out the whole time," said Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy was hiding her face behind her mane, apparently blushing from the attention. "I-I-it was nothing really. Believe me I wanted to pass out, so I just looked at it as helping one of my animal friends from the woods," said Fluttershy.

"But what I still can't understand is how you're all better? You don't seem to have any sign of injuries, and you said you don't feel any pain at all," said Cadance.

"Trust me, it's as much a mystery to you guys as it is to me," said Bright Blade.

_A mystery I intend to get to the bottom of._ While trotting along to the throne room they were able to scope out the damage from the attack. For Twilight's friends it was déjà vu, the sight of burnt buildings and lifeless ponies. Unfortunately Canterlot has some tall buildings and structures, so during the attack some of them fell over due to powerful lightning strikes. Those ponies that didn't die from being caught by the Daemoni were most certainly killed from the collateral damage of falling buildings.

"I hate to say it, but this is even worse than when Ponyville was attacked," said Applejack.

"At the very least it can't get any worse," said Rarity.

* * *

"I stand corrected…"

Inside the palace were Royal Guards lying in fold out cots with doctors and nurses treating them, some critically injured and bleeding and others silent, possibly dead. Physician ponies were performing triage in the royal palace; none of them ever thought they would see such a sight in the royal palace. They kept on moving forward trying to put on as brave a face as they could. The triage center had extended into the hallways, even the ones leading to the throne room. Twilight was heartbroken by all of this. Canterlot was her home, the place where she and her brother grew up, where she learned magic, to see it in such a state was almost unbearable. "I can't believe this is happening," said Twilight. Shining Armor slowed his pace so that he could catch up to Twilight, trying to comfort his little sister with his presence. As Twilight looked up to her big brothers smiling face a horrible thought popped into her mind. "Shining Armor what happened to mom and dad, do you know if they're alright!"

"Don't worry, before Cadance and I performed our spell we found them at home. Apparently they opened our house to ponies who were trying to get to safety," said Shining Armor.

"Guess it was a good thing we talked them into letting us place that protection spell on their house a while back, huh dear," said Cadance

_Thank Celestia_, thought Twilight.

"We're here," said the unicorn guard. The guard took his position to the vacant corner beside the door, allowing the group to enter the throne room. Twilight was relieved to see both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna alive and well, they seemed to be in conference about something, but stopped as soon they noticed them coming. They bowed to the Princesses who then had them rise, wanting to forgo royal formalities. Even after battling to protect their subjects and city the Princesses still looked as regal as they always did.

"Thank you all for coming, and special thanks to you Shining Armor and to you Cadance," said Celestia.

"No worries your majesty," answered Shining Armor and Cadance in unison.

Princess Luna stepped forward; she looked a bit peeved for some reason. "Twilight Sparkle, why did you come to Canterlot!" asked Luna.

"B-but Princess Luna your letter –!"

"I wrote that so that you wouldn't be surprised by the Elements sudden appearance before you! The protection spell that Celestia placed on the Elements Chamber is far too strong to be broken through by those mindless beasts! The spell I used was to make sure that they get to you all in case we lost, so that all of you wouldn't have worry about battling through hundreds of Daemoni to get to them," said Luna.

"We're – I'm sorry your highness," said Twilight.

"Please Princess Luna don't be mad at Twilight, she just wanted to help," said Bright Blade.

"We all did," added Applejack.

"I am not mad, I was worried for your safety when sister and I felt that sudden spike in magical energy," said Luna, her tone kinder.

The others sighed in relief; none of them wanted into incur the wrath of the Princess of The Night. Celestia, despite the danger having passed, was obviously very worried. "Everypony, after this latest attack I'm more certain than ever that these incidents aren't happening at random. First the attack on Ponyville where the six of you, you who represent the Elements of Harmony, live, and now this resent attack. They struck while Luna and I are still recovering, and going so far as to raid the tower, such a thing is far too coordinated for them. Somepony or something is controlling these creatures," stated Celestia.

The Princesses' theory hit them all hard, none them could fathom the kind of power or tenacity it would take to command an army of such savage demonic monsters. They all started to brainstorm, going through a list of any being or creature that could possibly control them. A dark dragon came to mind, but that was quickly shot done. Queen Chrysalis was also nominated since she already commanded an army of Changelings, but upon further thought the Daemoni would have most likely devoured their life force. Discord was thrown out since he was already incased in stone. When it came down to it their list of potential masterminds was slim. All of a sudden every pony was overwhelmed by an oppressive force that befell all of Canterlot. The unknown force made many of the ponies buckle under its strength, even the Princesses were having trouble standing. Then a booming voice rang out in all directions.

"_**Citizens of Equestria hear me…!"**_

"No – No it can't be," shuddered Luna.

"_**It seems you are more resilient then I first thought, I commend you on surviving my Daemoni minions, but I'm afraid playtime is over…!"**_

"What is it Luna," asked Celestia.

"This terrible oppressive power, that dark voice, I've heard before," said Luna.

"Where!"

"In – In the Nevermore Plains!"

"_**I had hoped to grant you all a swift and painless death, now I see I must go a different route. Now it shall be slow and painful. Upon this day, to all corners of Equestria, I hereby declare all-out war!" **_Their stomachs sank like stones at hearing the declaration. This disembodied voice was truly going to go to war with all of Equestria, and what made it worse was the fact that with an army of three hundred trillion Daemoni it was more than possible. _**"To those who join my campaign you shall be rewarded generously for your commitment to the cause and you shall be spared the fate of the others!" **_The oppressive force seemed to have subsided but now it seemed to focus itself around the throne room. _**"Princesses Celestia and Luna, Elements of Harmony, I now speak directly to you."**_

"Who are you, what are you," struggled Celestia.

"_**I am Tikara Balak, my dear Princess," **_said the voice.

"You're the one who changed me into Night Mare Moon, the one who wiped out my soldiers," growled Luna.

"_**Yes, yes I am,"**_ Tikara Balak chuckled.

"Why have you done this, why declare war on Equestria," asked Twilight.

"_**In due time Element of Magic, all in due time. Now listen closely, in three months' time I will set lose my army! Prepare yourselves as best you can. Heh, heh, ha, this will be fun!"**_

This was unbelievable; this Tikara Balak was talking about war like it was fun. None of them could have foreseen an event like this coming, and they only had three months. "Why bother giving us three months when you could simply unleash your Daemoni horde on us all," said Luna.

"_**Heh, heh, you're right Luna, I could indeed do that, but then it would be over too quickly. It's more fun destroying everything you hold dear**_, _**especially when your enemy knows that with all their preparation and bravery they still lost. Now if you don't mind I'm going to recruit my first general now, and I'm sure he's just dying to see you all again!"**_ All was quiet; the oppressive force of Tikara Balak had faded.

"Well that was weird, what do think he meant by 'I'm sure he's dying to meet you all again'," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh no! Everypony to the garden, NOW!" shouted Celestia.

* * *

The ponies galloped at full speed, hurrying as fast as they could to the royal garden. The closer they got the more they began to realize who exactly Tikara Balak was talking about. The moment they all entered the garden they were hit with the same oppressive force as before, stronger than ever. _**"Nice to see you figured it out so quickly."**_ They looked up and saw him, the one controlling the Daemoni and who declared war upon their world. He stood as tall as Celestia; covered head to hoof in black and silver armor, his mane and tail were made of blue fire that undulated up and down. His yellow glowing eyes made the others feel like Tikara Balak was looking beyond their mortal bodies and into their very souls.

"He's – he's an alicorn!" shouted Twilight in disbelief.

"_**Very observant Twilight Sparkle," **_said Tikara Balak, fanning his large dark silver wings.

"How do you know her name!" struggled Bright Blade.

"_**I know many things, young colt," **_Tikara Balak eyed Bright Blade, like he wanted to say something, but seemed to dismiss it. _**"I'm glad you're all here to see my general be released from his stone prison, quite honestly I think he would've been disappointed if none of you showed up." **_Tikara's piercing gaze now fell on the statue of the Spirit of Chaos, the draconequess known as Discord.

"There's no way you can release him, the Elements of Harmony sealed that trouble making creature away forever," said Luna.

"_**Well we'll see about that," **_Tikara's horn began to glow with a malevolent black aura. He then shot a beam of black energy at the statue of Discord. It then began to crack, shaking violently, till it burst apart sending pieces of stone all over the place. The draconequess flexed and stretched his body, groaning with every movement.

"Oh that feels good, being trapped in stone can be a real pain in the neck," Discord then removed his head, cracked it in some places, and then reattached it to the rest of his body. "Oh now who do we have here," Discord climbed down from his pedestal and began to circle Tikara Balak. "And who might you be?"

"_**My name is Tikara Balak and I am the one who freed you. As it stands that means your life is now indebted to me Discord, either fight in my army or you can return to being a well sculpted statue collecting bird droppings. Completely your choice," **_said Tikara Balak, in a matter-of-fact tone.

The draconequess and ponies were stunned by the demands of the dark alicorn. This was the Spirit of Chaos, a creature who very nearly destroyed the friendship of Twilight and her friends, and who almost thrust all of Equestria into everlasting chaos. Discord couldn't help himself, he laughed hysterically, doubling over and rolling on the ground. He just couldn't believe that this alicorn had the audacity to tell him what he owed, even going so far as to threaten him. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Can you believe this guy Twilight; he _actually_ thinks I owe him my life!" Discord had reappeared next to Twilight with his lion arm draped around her. "I mean freeing me was one thing, but putting me back, HA, now that's priceless! What's the matter with all of you?" Discord looked to Tikara, then to the group, then back again. "Oh I get it, this guy's power a little too much to handle, I like your style!" Discord then warped from Twilight back to Tikara. "Well as generous as your offer is…I'm going to have to decline, but just to show that there's no hard feelings here's a parting gift!" Discord summoned a sphere of chaotic power into his lion paw; he then drew back his paw ready to throw it at Tikara.

Tikara didn't move he remained where he was. _**"I see a demonstration is in order,"**_ Tikara's horn flashed with black light, in that instant Discord's right lion arm turned to stone. The sphere of chaotic energy disappeared as Discord clutched his right arm, crying out in pain from the sudden transformation. He stared at the dark alicorn with anger and hate in his eyes, Discord tried to recollect the chaotic energy into his left claw. But Tikara released another flash of dark power that also turned the draconequess's left arm to stone. Tikara released another two flashes that turned Discords legs to stone, making the Spirit of Chaos fall to the ground helpless and unable to move. _**"I think I made my point, haven't I Discord? Now unless you want me to slowly turn your internal organs into stone next I'd swear your allegiance to me," **_ordered Tikara Balak. Discord nodded his head reluctantly. With that agreement Tikara restored Discord's right and left arm.

_We can't just let them escape; we have a chance to end this before it begins_, thought Twilight.

Suddenly the oppressive force around Twilight vanished as a pillar of golden light shot up into the sky. Twilight turned to see that Bright Blade had transformed into his alicorn form yet again. She was amazed to see his left wing was completely healed and not the mangled thing it was before. "You will not bring war to Equestria; I'll take you down here and now!" Bright Blade flared his wings releasing a wave of power towards Tikara Balak and Discord. Discord had to brace himself, but Tikara was unfazed. "_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evils wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_" Bright Blade jumped into the air just as the white lightning bolt fell from the sky, at the last moment Bright Blade bit the lightning bolt. It shattered apart revealing Excellion held in his mouth. Bright Blade spun around in the air, building up momentum for his slash.

"Do it Bright Blade," shouted Applejack.

"Take him down," shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Kick that big meanies butt," Fluttershy immediately placed her hooves over her mouth, completely surprised by her outburst.

Tikara Balak raised his right hoof. Bright Blade brought down Excellion's blade which was blocked by his armored hoof. The impact shook the ground like an earthquake; Twilight was speechless at what she saw. _That's…That's impossible! He didn't even flinch, _thought Twilight. From the looks of it Bright Blade was as surprised as she was. _**"Not many sword wielders left in Equestria, interesting,"**_ said Tikara Balak. _**"Get up Discord we're leaving." **_

With a flick of his hoof Tikara pushed Bright Blade away like a rag doll. He spun in the air a few times before stabilizing himself. "WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY," shouted Twilight. Cadance, Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and even Bright Blade charged the horns with as much power as they could. They fired their horns in a united blast of multi-colored light, before the beams hit a swirling mass of black and white energy consumed both Tikara Balak and Discord. The magical blast hit against the mass, but it was completely unfazed. With that the swirling mass evaporated into thin air, leaving no trace of either Tikara Balak or Discord. "No!"

"_**Three months…"**_

* * *

*** 4 hours later ***

The reality of what just happened hit the ponies hard. Never before had they faced an enemy with such overwhelming power, and now their disturbingly powerful enemy was allied with the Spirit of Chaos, Discord. All things considering they were taking it pretty well. "Of all the worst possible things that could happen – THIS! IS! THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" shouted Rarity. Normally Twilight would be groaning and tell Rarity she was acting like a drama queen, but this time she wasn't kidding, this was the worst possible thing that could happen.

"What do we do now," asked Cadance.

"What can we do," said Twilight.

"Duh, it's obvious what need to do, we need to fight back!" said Rainbow Dash.

"But Rainbow Dash don't you remember he freed Discord, and not even Bright Blade was able to hurt him," said Fluttershy.

"Sorry…I could've ended there, but I wasn't strong enough," said Bright Blade scolding himself. The others forgot that Bright Blade was feeling down after what happened. Twilight understood; even with all that power he was still unable to even put a scratch on Tikara Balak. She was about to say something to him, but was cut off by Shining Armor.

"Don't worry about BB," said Shining Armor, patting Bright Blade on his head.

This whole time Celestia and Luna were talking to each other privately on the balcony, Luna had raised the moon, brining night to Equestria. With heavy sighs the Princesses trotted over to the pony group, all of them anxious to hear what plan of action their rulers had come up with. "As much as Celestia and I have tried, we can't see any other way around this catastrophe, the time for negotiation is over," said Luna.

"As if this moment, my little ponies, we, citizens of Equestria, and every living creature that dwells within this dominion, is at war," proclaimed Celestia. Twilight knew this was going to be their decision; Tikara Balak made it so that they had no other choice, and with an army of Daemoni at the ready Tikara Balak didn't have to honor his three month deadline. "Shining Armor, call on all the Royal Guards in Canterlot, and send word to the other regions of Equestria as well."

"Yes your Highness," saluted Shining Armor, he then took off out the throne room doors.

"Cadance, I would like you help in the creation of a volunteer army. We're going to need as many brave ponies as we can get, from every pegasi, unicorn, and earth pony," ordered Luna.

"At once Aunt Luna," Cadance then flew out, following behind Shining Armor.

"As for the rest of you," the tone in Princess Celestia's voice was more sympathetic now, "I can't make you fight in this war, even though you all have a connection with the Elements of Harmony we cannot, in good conscience, have you fight by our order," said Celestia.

Twilight took a firm stance, a serious look in her eyes. "Princess I would gladly offer my services in the time of crisis, I will fight," she proclaimed.

"Do not give your answer so quickly Twilight Sparkle! This is not a decision to be made in the heat of the moment, for now you all should return to your homes, think this over, and if you truly wish to join the fight then we would be more than glad to have you in the fray. We will not think any less of any of you, if you so decide not to fight, we understand," said Luna.

Not another word was spoken, from Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, or Bright Blade. They knew, all too well, from here on out, nothing would be the same ever again. War is coming and each pony must make a decision, to fight or flee.

**The evil alicorn stallion, Tikara Balak, has declared war on all of Equestria. The Mane Six and Bright Blade must now make their individual choices on whether or not they can fight. The preparations have begun…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: _The Calm before the Storm_**

*** 3 months later ***

War, it was something that many of the ponies of Equestria thought they would never see in their lifetimes. It was October, the middle of autumn. Ponyville had the Running of the Leaves, but even an annual event such as that was dwarfed by the fear building up in everpony. The deadline of Tikara Balak's war was soon approaching, only one day before the first battle began. Two months ago, to the surprise of Celestia and Luna, Tikara Balak had sent them a map of where he was going to strike, five separate battlefields. They were reluctant to rely on information handed to them by the enemy, but none the less they fortified their positions at the five soon-to-be battlefields, going so far as to build fortresses. The Princesses realized that to Tikara this was a game, he had a powerful army, and this was his way of giving them a handicap. For precaution they doubled patrols over different regions of Equestria, just in case the information was nothing more than a trap. In no time the volunteer army was renamed the United Equestrian Army, or UEA for short.

During preparations for the war Twilight's friends had made their decisions about what they wanted to do during the war. Fluttershy didn't want fight, in all honesty they others understood, Fluttershy instead wanted to help by clearing as many animals as she could away from any war related locations. Pinkie Pie also didn't want to fight, she realized with the war about to start there would be many sad ponies, so Pinkie wanted to find ways to spread as much cheer as she could around Equestria, any way she could. As for Rarity, since she had a keen eye for detail, she would better help in the armory, checking every piece of armor and weaponry for flaws and imperfections.

Some had other ideas. Applejack joined the UEA; she didn't want to just standby and do nothing. She was going to protect her family, her home, and her friends with everything she had. Moved by his little sisters resolve, and worried for her safety, Big Macintosh also joined the UEA; needless to say it was a sad goodbye for Granny Smith and Apple Bloom. Rainbow Dash joined the UEA's Aerial Corp. where, to her surprise, the Wonderbolts captain Spitfire was heading up the 01st pegasus squadron. Twilight was given a pristine honor by Princess Celestia; she was given command over a battalion of unicorn magicians, an honor she was more than happy to accept. Acting as Twilight's lieutenant was, to the disbelief of many of the unicorns and UEA soldiers, the young Bright Blade. Despite his powers Twilight was still hesitant about bringing him on the battlefield with her, but then again she had her own reasons and she was under orders.

* * *

*** 3 months ago – Canterlot Palace Throne Room ***

"Twilight, may we have a word with you, alone" asked Celestia.

Twilight was barely out the door before the Princess called for her. Twilight motioned for her friends to continue on without her, Bright Blade looked a little worried, but Twilight gave a reassuring smile that seemed to satisfy him. The guards posted outside the throne room closed the heavy set doors behind them which gave a loud sound. "Was there something else your Highness," asked Twilight.

Luna and Celestia traded glances with each other, something was on their minds and whatever it was seemed to trouble them both. "Twilight the young colt, Bright Blade, do you know where he got that sword," asked Luna.

"No, actually today was the first time I've seen that sword. I mean the others told me about, but they never mentioned its name," answered Twilight.

"Twilight, this is something that must stay between the three of us here, do you understand?" Twilight nodded her head fervently. "That sword, Excellion, once belonged to our brother Arion," said Celestia.

"WHAT!" said Twilight, a little louder then she intended.

"Our brother Arion forged that blade from the light of the stars themselves, even went as far as to infuse it with powerful magic. During the battle with our mother Arion tried to call upon Excellion, but no matter how much he called out it never appeared before him," said Luna.

"We figured out long ago that Excellion was a sword forged to combat evil, when Arion turned evil Excellion would no longer answer to him, the two of us thought it was gone forever," said Celestia.

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing; the very sword that Bright Blade wields was once the sword of the Star Prince, Arion. A thought came to Twilight after a moment to process that information. "Could Excellion be the reason why Bright Blade can transform into an alicorn, I mean your brother was an alicorn like yourselves so maybe the Excellion still retains some his power," queried Twilight.

The Princesses took a moment to ponder this, it would make sense, but even so there was still something about Bright Blade they couldn't put their hooves on. "In any case you should be proud of your little cousin Twilight, our brothers sword seems to have chosen wisely in picking its new wielder," Luna praised.

Twilight winced at that, she remembered lying to Princess Celestia about who Bright Blade was. _Wait a minute_, thought Twilight. _This is my chance, my friends aren't here and neither is Bright Blade, if anyone can help me make sense of all this then Princess Celestia and Luna can!_ After mustering up her courage Twilight told them everything. How she had lost her memories of ever knowing Bright Blade, how she seemed to be the only one effected, about the secret journal with entries she apparently wrote down a year ago, and about the lie she told Celestia upon her visit the day after the siege. "You see until now I thought I was the only one who lost my memories of him, but after speaking with you at my house I realized that I wasn't the only one affected. So you see Princess I'm sorry I lied to you, but it was the only thing I could think of on the fly," Twilight finished.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at each, as if something had been confirmed. "Twilight…I want you to continue monitoring Bright Blade," said Celestia.

"Do you suspect something," asked Twilight.

"Neither of us can be sure at the moment, but I have a feeling that this war will left the veil over many things, be vigilant Twilight Sparkle," warned Luna.

* * *

*** Present Day ***

Twilight had been staying at Fort Avalon, one of five fortresses, which was located five hundred miles away from Ponyville, and two hundred away from Canterlot. Twilight was at a war meeting, battalion leaders made up of unicorns, earth ponies, and pegasi were all assembled in a large stone room. A table in the center had a map of Equestria marked with the locations of each of the fortresses. A flag was hung on the wall that had the symbols of all three pony tribes as well as the sun and moon, in the center the initials UEA were stitched in shiny golden thread. One stallion was at the head of the table, the one in charge of Fort Avalon, Major Broadside. He was a large earth pony stallion, as big as Big Mac, with a brown coat and weathered black mane. His intelligent gray eyes peered around the table, making sure all were accounted for before he spoke. "As you all know, tomorrow is the Promised Day. All the other forts were put on high alert; we don't know whether or not if the enemy will strike in the dead of night or early in the morning, with that said I need all of you to double check everything from your weapons to your armor. Spellcasters review your spells; Aerial teams refine your formations. We have the advantage in this ponies," at this Broadside slammed his hoof on the table, "the enemy has no magic or flying capabilities so we'll be able to tear them a new one, and we will own the battlefield!"

"Yes sir!" the battalion leaders shouted.

"We have Canterlot at our backs, all those living there have been evac'd to other locations, further from that is Ponyville. As much as it urks me, the Ponyvillians there decided to stay and tough it out. On a professional level I think it's stupid, but on a personal level I commend them for their bravery. So with that being said I'm making this clear to every pony in here, not one of those creatures is going to get any anywhere near that town, least of all Canterlot, do you get me!"

"We get you sir!"

"Now get some dinner in ya, lights out at 2100, dismissed!" Major Broadside saluted the battalion leaders who then saluted him back.

Twilight began trotting down the halls of the fortress; she was still having difficulty adjusting to her new position as battalion leader. In fact she was having trouble adjusting to the whole living in the fortress. _It only seems like yesterday my friends and I were just enjoying our everyday lives at Ponyville, now we're fighting to save our world_, thought Twilight. She made her way towards the courtyard and was greeted with a familiar sight. Bright Blade and Applejack were once again doing strength training, and just like before he was trying to push past the line Applejack had made in the ground. While this was going on Rainbow Dash was hovering in the air motivating Bright Blade. "C'mon BB you can do it, push with everything you got!"

Twilight stood in the doorway, watching as Bright Blade butted heads with Applejack, the workhorse refused to move an inch. In the end Bright Blade collapsed on the ground, obviously tired. "Wh-what's – how far did we move," said Bright Blade, panting.

Rainbow Dash took out some measuring tape from the saddlebag she was carrying and measured the distance. "Well this isn't too bad, you made at least 1.5 inches," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well hot dang, that's better than you did last time Bright," said Applejack.

Twilight couldn't help but giggle at her friends as she watched them help Bright Blade train. She then heard heavy hoof steps next to her. Twilight turned to see that Major Broadside was standing next to her in the doorway; apparently he was also watching her friends in the middle of their "training session." Twilight immediately straightened her posture and saluted the Major. "Major Broadside, sir!"

"At ease Miss Sparkle," Twilight lowered her hoof, "So, that's the colt I was briefed about?"

"Yes sir, I'm guessing the Princess made you aware of his…abilities," asked Twilight.

"To be honest I'm still having trouble believing a kid like him has that much power, and I'm still not too excited about the idea of having him fight on the battlefield," said Broadside.

_Believe me I'm not too thrilled about the idea either_, thought Twilight.

"Ah well, he'll be with you and the other unicorn magicians at the back. Watch yourself out there tomorrow Miss Sparkle," said Broadside. With that Broadside left Twilight standing in the doorway, his hoof steps reseeding down the long hallway. Twilight returned her gaze to her friends who were still in the courtyard, Big Macintosh seemed to have joined the group, but something was off. Only Applejack and Big Mac were there, and they seemed to be staring up into the air with a worried expression.

"She's crazy," said Applejack.

"Eeeyup," responded Big Macintosh.

What followed next was a scream that sounded like it was getting closer and closer. _Don't tell me – Rainbow Dash! _Twilight's suspicions were correct as she witnessed Bright Blade free falling from the sky above the fort. Just like before Rainbow caught Bright Blade and brought him back to the ground, stiff as a board. "Jeez, what's it going to take to get those wings of yours to pop out," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well dropping him from the air and scaring him half to death isn't going to help," said Twilight.

Night fell over Fort Avalon, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Bright Blade were standing on the walkway, staring up at the glowing full moon. The world seemed to be standing still, holding its breath in anticipation. During dinner all the soldiers looked almost sad, anxious, worried. Many of them acted like this was their last meal, in reality it just might've been, the atmosphere made it very depressing for them while they ate.

"Man, I wish Pinkie Pie was here," said Bright Blade.

"I'd be lyin' if I said didn't agree with ya there BB, it be good to lift some of the spirits of every pony here," said Applejack.

Twilight sighed, her friends, her family, all was at risk. She feared for the safety of her friends, even though she liked the fact that they were fighting beside her, she didn't know what she'd do if she came across them dead on the battlefield. Bright Blade seemed to notice Twilight's nervous look, she felt the little colt put his hoof against her right foreleg. "Don't worry Twilight, we'll win, I just know it," he proclaimed.

"Yeah, BB's right," Rainbow Dash put her right foreleg around Twilights neck, "no matter what happens we'll beat those things and take out Tikara Balak!"

Applejack placed her left hoof on Bright Blade's shoulder, "And we'll come back home together," said Applejack.

The four friends then turned their gazes towards the soon-to-be battlefield. A barren field, no grass, just dirt and rock, with many mountains on the horizon to the north, their silhouette shadows looked like jagged teeth about to bite down on everything. None of them could picture it, that soon they would be out there, fighting for their lives and that tonight could be the last time they see each other alive.

On that note they all left the walkway and headed to their respective rooms. Twilight and Bright Blade were in their room. It was a fairly big room that was divided into two halves. The first room was a living room/study, with a large bookshelf containing many spells and enchantments from the royal library; some were personally hoof picked by Twilight and others by Princess Celestia. For the past three months Twilight had been reading them, studying maybe her forte, but the spells in most of these books had complicated spells. Bright Blade was reading some books that Twilight had brought with them from the library while she studied some of the magical tomes. Twilight looked over her shoulder and watched him as he snickered and giggled at the book he read, "Daring-Do: The Hunt for the Crimson Rose." Twilight saw him yawn which made her look at the clock. _10:30, it's getting late I better wrap this up_, Twilight thought. "Bright Blade time to go to bed, we need to be up early tomorrow."

"Ah Twilight just a couple of more pages," asked Bright Blade.

"C'mon Bright Blade, head to bed, I'll be there soon," said Twilight.

Bright Blade sighed and closed the book; he then trotted into the bedroom and closed the door yawning the whole way. When Twilight was sure that Bright Blade was in the bedroom she closed the book and levitated it back to its place on the bookshelf. Twilight's horn began to glow, the flap of her saddlebag flipped open and a square shaped bulge in the bag disappeared. She then turned her head to the podium; something began to shimmer into existence on the podium stand. It was her leather bound journal; Twilight then levitated a quill pen and began to write.

**October 27****th****: Tonight may be the last night I get to write in this journal. Everypony here is on edge, and it's easy to see why. As much as I hate to say this I'm glad that my friends are here with me. It's been three months since the war declaration was given, as per Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's orders I've been keeping a close eye on Bright Blade. He hasn't transformed since the day the Daemoni attacked Canterlot, and ever since then he's been training like crazy. Sometimes he'll ask one of the soldiers to spar with him, they humor him thinking it's cute but they soon find out how serious he can get, it's actually kind of funny to see their reactions. I guess when he fought Tikara Balak it really shook him; I guess that's the first time he really felt powerless. I haven't seen any suspicious activity from him, but that doesn't mean something will happen. I have mixed feelings about having him at my side tomorrow I don't want to put him in that kind of danger…**

Twilight paused for moment, even with her overwhelming suspicions about Bright Blade, she still couldn't help but feel attached to him.

**If something happens to me and this is found, I want my friends to know that all the time I've spent with you were some the happiest moments of my life. Spike don't be sad for long, you're a great assistant and an even better friend. Princess Celestia, thank you for watching over me and being my mentor. Princess Luna, I'm glad to have been your first friend, and I hope you make many more. Shining Armor, Cadence, I hope the two of you raise a beautiful family together. Mom, Dad, I love you. **

With a tear falling down her left cheek Twilight reapplied the invisibility spell to the journal and took it back to her saddlebag. When she placed the journal back it clanged against a golden tiara with a violet crystal in the shape of her cutie mark. Twilight remembered when she got it; Princess Celestia had given them all their Element items hoping that they might give them some protection during these times. She sighed and went to the bedroom.

Late at night Twilight was having trouble sleeping, tossing and turning. It's not every day you might face your own mortality, especially when the creature you're about to face is a soul sucking monster. Just the thought of having the life drained out of her made Twilight shutter. On her fifth turn she saw Bright Blade standing at the edge of her bed with a pillow in his mouth. "Bright Blade, what's wrong," she asked.

"You look like you were having trouble sleeping, I was too…do you mind if I…if I sleep in your bed tonight," asked Bright Blade, sheepishly. Twilight gave him a sideways glance, but she didn't think anything of it. She then flipped open the covers, silently telling him to go ahead. Bright Blade got up into the bed, fluffed up his pillow and laid his head down. To say that this was awkward for Twilight would've been an understatement, having her back to him the whole time, she almost wished that her lost memories would come back, hoping that it would make it less awkward. "Twilight… are you scared," asked Bright Blade.

"…A little," she responded.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Twilight turned her head. "For what?"

"I wanted to become strong enough to help you during the fight, but I haven't been able to change since three months ago – But that doesn't mean I won't be helpful, I'll do whatever I can, I'll beat Tikara Balak this time," proclaimed Bright Blade.

Twilight sighed, the young colt still felt bad that he couldn't defeat Tikara Balak during their first encounter. "Bright Blade, you don't have to keep beating yourself up for that. Even when we combined our magic together we couldn't even overpower him!"

"I know, I know! But what good is it having this power, these abilities, if I can't even use these powers at will then what good am I," asked Bright Blade, he almost sounded like he was going to cry.

Twilight turned around and started to stroke his mane consolingly, "Shhh, that's enough Bright Blade…" Twilight tried to think of something she could do to calm the young colt. _Oh…what was that song that Fluttershy sang to the Crusaders during their sleepover, she taught it to me one time…how did it go? _

"Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed

Drifting off to sleep  
The exciting day behind you  
Drifting off to sleep  
Let the joy of dream land find you

Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go bed…"

Twilight raised her head up a bit to see if Bright Blade had fallen asleep, he had. It was times like this that Twilight was reminded that despite all the power and skill he possesses, he was still a kid.

"Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed

Drifting off to sleep  
The exciting day behind you  
Drifting off to sleep  
Let the joy of dream land find you

Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go bed…"

**The time is nigh, the hour draws near. The ponies of Equestria have made their preparations for the war to come, but will it be enough? Will the fate of the world be decided tomorrow…War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: _WAR_**

That morning, before Luna's moon was fully set and before Celestia's sun rose, the soldiers of Ft. Avalon were already on the march with ground forces moving in ranks, earth ponies in front, and unicorns at the back. It was an impressive gathering of ponies, one unlike Equestria has ever seen. The earth ponies, the Brawn Corp., were garbed in bronze armor and carrying metal spears on their backs and shields attached to their forelegs, large catapults were being wheeled along the battlefield with each of them being pulled by four strong stallions, ten in all. The pegasi wore chrome colored armor; they flew in tight formations, waiting for the signal to strike. A new type of weapon was created for the pegasi to fight with, a kind of horseshoe that covered half of their forelegs, on the outside of the horseshoe was a curved crescent blade, made specifically for the pegasi to swoop down and slash. Finally bringing up the rear were the unicorns, wearing blue green armor and ash gray capes. They had no weapons, they needed none, their best offensive and defensive weapon was their horns and magic. The unicorns were broken into seven battalion groups, each being led by a stallion or mare unicorn at the head of the group. Over all the army was 600,000 strong, whether or not it was enough remained to be seen.

The army marched for hours until stopping a fair distance away from the fort. Each of the soldiers was equipped with a new type of device, a collar with a clear crystal attached to it, dubbed the Iris Caller. It allowed them to communicate between different leaders and soldier ponies on the battlefield. Their battle plan was simple, since the Daemoni were mainly earth bound and had no magical capabilities whatsoever, the unicorns would bombard the Daemoni with wave after wave of magical energy blasts. Then the pegasi would swoop in and cut down as many as they could before the earth ponies rushed in and blitzed them. A simple plan, what could go wrong?

Bright Blade was marching with the unicorn battalion alongside Twilight. He had a sword tied to his right side, within reaching distance. The armor had to be specially designed for his small stature, so naturally Rarity helped in creating it. The armor had a bit of every color from the three different pony Corps, all neatly arranged so that none of the colors clashed with one another. There were times when Bright Blade got tired during the long trek, so Twilight let him ride on her back till he was rested enough to walk on his own again. Bright Blade would often look up into the sky at the many pegasi that flew overhead, from time to time he would see a rainbow colored tail fly by, Rainbow Dash's way of being close to her friends. Bright Blade was more worried about Applejack and Big Mac, who were near the frontline, if something happened they would be the first to get hit.

After a long march the army stopped and prepared for what was to come. The moon had ducked behind the horizon with the sun slowly creeping up, turning night into day. The fact that the Daemoni hadn't attacked at midnight eased their worries a bit, which meant that they had to get ready fairly early to get to their location. Patiently they waited, looking for any signs of their demonic enemy. As soon as the sun was high the entire sky turned blood red. Twilight, Bright Blade, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were well aware of this sign, it meant the Daemoni were not too far away, but something was strange. Twilight immediately tapped the crystal on her Iris Caller, "Rainbow Dash, come in Rainbow Dash," said Twilight.

"This is RD, so you noticed too, huh," she responded.

"I know I did," Applejack joined in.

"The red sky is here, but there's no storm clouds, I don't even hear thunder," said Twilight.

"None that I can see from up here, nothing in distance either."

_That can't be good_, thought Bright Blade. _There's supposed to be two signs, first the red sky, then the storm clouds! _

"ENEMY APPROACHING!" yelled one of soldiers. The army watched as the horizon in front of them was marred by a huge dust cloud, with red twinkling lights shimmering from deep within it, the eyes of the Daemoni.

Up at the front Major Broadside got ready to issue his orders, tapping his Iris Caller so that it rang out to all the soldiers. "FORM RANKS," the earth ponies all got into formation, the frontline brought out their large shields forming a solid impenetrable wall with spears poking out the gaps. "CATAPULTS AT THE READY," the catapults were loaded with huge metal balls, there was a short fuse at the end with a soldier standing at each one, ready to light the spheres at a moment's notice. "MAGE CORP. PREPARE TO RELEASE!"

Bright Blade watched as Twilight's face became serious; she widened her stance and charged her horn. "ALPHA BATTALION, CHARGE UP!" Bright Blade turned his head and watched as the unicorns' horns all began to glow with power. Even though Bright Blade didn't have his horn, he didn't need it feel the immense amount of magical energy being gathered around him.

"AERIAL CORP., EQUIP CLUSTER BOMBS!" The pegasi gathered up their weapons, bombs that were made so that after the initial explosion they would release smaller versions of the bomb around, good thing was that the smaller versions didn't lose any of the destructive power of its predecessor.

Bright Blade drew his sword, even though he knew that the fight probably wouldn't reach their location he still wanted to be ready, to protect the mare he cared about. _I'll protect her, no matter what_, he thought.

"READY…AND FI –!" Just then, from the direction of the dust cloud, thousands of malevolent dark violet lights were launched into the air. The ponies looked up in confusion, what were those things?

Twilight eyed the lights as they rose higher and higher into the air, and as she did they started to arch downwards. Panic filled Twilight's face as she quickly tapped her Iris Caller. "BATTLIONS BETA, GAMMA, EPSILON, SIGMA, USE DEFENSIVE SPELL NUMBER 32 NOW," shouted Twilight. Bright Blade listened as the other battalion leaders voiced their objections and asked for a reason for the sudden change in strategy. "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME HURRY UP AND DO IT!" But it was too late; the lights fell down upon the unsuspecting ponies. Soldiers were blown away, either disintegrated by the explosion or shredded to pieces. Body parts flew all around them, causing panic to surge through the army. "FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA PUT UP THE BUCKING SHEILD!" In no time the battalions that Twilight had communicated with earlier threw up a large barrier around their army. Another volley of violet light rained down, exploding harmlessly on the barrier.

"Twilight what the hay was that," asked Bright Blade, having dropped his sword.

"I don't know," answered Twilight, her mind was racing trying to make sense of what just occurred.

"Twilight, come in Twilight," called Rainbow Dash.

Twilight quickly tapped the crystal, "Rainbow Dash are you and the pegasi alright," she asked.

"I'm fine, so is Applejack and Big Mac, but Twi you're not going to believe this! I can see the Daemoni from up here, and some of them have horns, their unicorns!"

Bright Blade and Twilight took a moment to let that sink in, Daemoni unicorns; this wasn't what they were expecting. Just then another call came in, "Twilight what was that! We got hammered up here, since when do they know how to use magic," asked Applejack, a bit hysterical. Just like with Bright Blade she had no answer to give, there were only supposed to be earth pony Daemoni, but they had unicorn versions.

"This is Major Broadside to all Mage Corp. battalion leaders! Those of you who aren't on shield detail are to start bombardment of the enemy now! Aerial Corp. I wanted cluster bomb saturation on those mindless beasts five minutes ago, move out now!" ordered Broadside.

"You heard Major Broadside, bombardment now!" ordered Twilight. The unicorns resumed with charging their horns, Bright Blade watched as Twilights battalion, Alpha, and the other two battalions, Theta and Omega, readied to fire their attacks. "Release!" The unicorns fired their energy bolts up into the air, passing through the barrier and arching towards the Daemoni horde. Multi-colored explosions were followed by huge puffs of smoke rising and disappearing. The catapults then began to launch their payloads towards the enemy. They sailed through the air landing with a huge thunderous explosion. Daemoni earth ponies galloped faster and faster, almost upom them, almost within striking distance!

"FORM UP," shouted Broadside. The Brawn Corp. reformed their ranks and prepared their phalanx for the imminent bone shattering impact. The Daemoni snarled and snorted wildly as they came smashing into the shield wall, the force of the impact made many of the soldiers skid backwards, the savage demon creatures knew only one direction, forward. From the small gaps in the wall spears were thrust through, piercing the front Daemoni in the head, chest, eyes, and throat, making them disappear in the blink of an eye. "SECOND LINE!" the first line of shield wielding earth ponies pounded at the Daemoni with their shields till they were able to get some breathing room, they fell back allowing the second line of ponies wielding spears to cut down as many of the Daemoni as they could before the third shield line moved up to replace them. "SHOW THE CREATURES NO MERCY, FOR THEY WILL **NOT **SHOW YOU ANY," shouted Broadside.

* * *

Up above the Aerial Corp. split up into two different attack groups, the first would deliver the bombs while the second provided air support for the ground forces. Rainbow Dash was selected to be in the first group, she wanted to be in the second to better watch over her friends, but this was an order. On her sides below her wings three cluster bombs were strapped to her sides, for a total of six. Rainbow Dash flew with her squadron in formation. When they were over the Daemoni she was able to see the new ones that were blasting the army from afar. They looked almost similar to the first brawny Daemoni, but these looked more refined, slender, and their manes and tales were made of dark gray flames. Their horns were chipped, cracked, and jagged, it reminded Rainbow Dash of the type of horns that the Changelings had. _They won't know what hit them_, thought Rainbow. "Drop your payloads now," ordered the lead pegasus.

Rainbow Dash was about to drop her bombs, when out of nowhere these zooming shadows descended on her squadron. The screams of falling pegasi rang around her, as the black zooming shadows picked off each one of them. Rainbow Dash looked up above her and was shocked by the sight. Dozens upon dozens of black, winged, creatures flew high above them. They almost looked like ravens or crows, then they all dive bombed on the rest of the pegasus squadrons. Each one disappearing, leaving only their colored feathers floating in the air, "BREAK FORMATION!" shouted Rainbow's squadron leader. She did just that, zooming in and out of panicked pegasi, dodging the rain of black shadows. Rainbow Dash knew she needed more speed, so she dropped all six of her bombs; they landed on the ground taking out some of the Daemoni earth ponies and unicorns. Pleased with the result she then began to fly towards the frontline where most of the action was.

When she got there Rainbow Dash watched as the second group of the Aerial Corp. was being attacked by the same shadows that had engaged her group. Rainbow Dash saw one of her fellow pegasi being chased by those shadows; problem was it was a pegasus she knew. "Hang on Flitter!" she shouted. She took off as fast as she could, as she got closer Rainbow was able to figure out exactly what the shadows were, and what she saw made her shake her head in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me!"

The creatures were Daemoni, but these had dark green flame manes and tails. Their wings resembled that of a vulture, matted, with some of the quills missing. But what really scared her was their horseshoes, steel, with two sharp crooked talons in front, and a third on the heel. Rainbow Dash ascended as fast as her wings would carry her, she then angled herself down, descending at a rapid pace. The crescent blades gleamed as they caught some the rays of the sun, cutting the air as she got closer to her prey. The Daemoni pegasi were almost about to catch Flitter, but at the last moment Rainbow Dash shot down the open space between the two Daemoni, slashing deeply into the sides of the demonic ponies. They wailed and brayed in pain, falling out of the sky before disappearing into wisps of smoke. Rainbow Dash hovered for a moment, and then Flitter flew up next to her. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash! Those things, they came out of nowhere, and since when can they fly!" said Flitter.

"This is just great, now they have magic and air support!" grunted Rainbow Dash. "Flitter go find Cloudchaser, and stick together alright!"

"Wait, what are you going to do," asked Flitter.

"I'm gonna do what I can!" with that Rainbow Dash flew off high into the air. Along the way she passed by gruesome sights. Pegasi were being attacked from the sky, their metal talons digging into the hides of the winged ponies, helpless to stop their attackers from wrenching their souls from their bodies. Some of the Aerial Corp. pegasi were attacking in coordinated strikes, taking out as many of the Daemoni as they could. Rainbow Dash flew higher and higher till the winged Daemoni and Aerial Corp. pegasi looked like birds flying around. "Time to dish out some payback, Rainbow Dash style!" Rainbow Dash started to fly down at an incredible speed. A mach cone started to form in front of her, she pushed forward till she broke through, creating a Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash, using the speed of the Sonic Rainboom, slashed through one winged Daemoni after the other. All that was left behind was a rainbow streak after each one was cut down. Rainbow Dash pulled out all the stops using every bit of her focus and funneling it into her speed and reaction time.

* * *

"Big Macintosh watch your back," yelled Applejack. She galloped at full speed, ramming her large shield against the Daemoni that was about to tackle her brother. The two Apple siblings stood side by side, using their broad shields to smash any Daemoni who got close to them. The shields were attached to their forelegs, the first half on one leg, and the other half on the other leg. Applejack looked up in the air after hearing a large boom; a rainbow halo ring appeared in the sky, followed by a zigzagging rainbow that attacked the winged Daemoni. "Whoo wee, go get'em Dash!"

"On your left," said Big Mac, bucking a Daemoni attacking from his right.

Applejack saw the creature coming; she reared up, and punched the Daemoni with the butt of her shield. She could feel the muscle and bone giving way under the force of her attack just before it turned to smoke. The duo were doing their best to help their fellow earth pony comrades hold the frontline, but the combined offense of the horned and winged Daemoni severely messed up their formations. They tried several times to reestablish their ranks, but the constant, relentless, charge of the ground Daemoni made it near impossible for that to happen. Suddenly a voice started to come out of her Iris Caller. "To all Brawn Corp., Mage Corp, and Aerial Corp. forces, fall back and regroup! This entire situation has gone south, fall back now!" ordered Major Broadside.

"Did ya hear that Big Mac," asked Applejack.

"Eeyup," grunted Big Macintosh, pushing off another Daemoni.

"Let's move then!" Applejack and Big Mac turned around and galloped at full speed toward the receding battlefront. As they galloped along they passed by many of their fallen, ponies whose life force had been drained, then trampled on like an empty bottle of apple juice. Some of the horned Daemoni had made it through, prompting the two siblings to be even more careful as they dodged magical spells. One thought came to Applejacks mind after seeing not just the Brawn Corp. ponies, but now she was able to spot Mage Corp. bodies on the battlefield. _Twilight and Bright Blade! _

"This is Major Broadside, I need any able bodied stallion not already dead to come help with catapults! We need to get at least one of them to our side!"

Applejack and Big Macintosh looked at each other. "Go on and give them a hand big brother, I need to go check and see if Twilight and Bright Blade are alright," said Applejack.

Big Macintosh said nothing, but stared at his little sister. Applejack recognized that look; it was a look of worry and brotherly protectiveness, his silence saying it all. _I don't want you to leave my side, there's way too much happenin' here for either of us to split up_, is what Applejack deciphered.

"Big Mac don't worry, I'll be fine once I reach the two of'em," said Applejack.

His face became more defiant. _**If **__you reach them that is, one pony fighting through hundreds of these things just doesn't add up!_

"Big Macintosh don't you dare even think about using your fancy mathematics on me! Now you've got your orders now, trust me," said Applejack.

Reluctantly Big Macintosh splintered off towards one of the catapults, while AJ started towards her friend's location. Applejack quickly tapped the crystal on her Iris Caller. "Twilight, Bright Blade, come in! What's your location!"

"AJ, is that you!" asked Twilight.

"Oh thank Celestia, how are you two, what's your situation," asked Applejack.

"Uh, let's just say not good!"

* * *

Bright Blade held the small sword between his teeth; Twilight and him were surrounded by a combination of ground and horned Daemoni. Twilight had a small barrier around them, but Bright Blade knew if they were to get out of this alive that they had to take them out. He held back his fighting instincts, trying to keep himself from attacking out of impulse and putting Twilight in danger. "We're kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place at the moment, and we could use some back up," said Twilight, talking to Applejack through the Iris Caller.

"I should be there soon, just hang in there," said Applejack.

_That may be easier said than done_, Bright Blade thought.

The horned Daemoni began to lop energy blasts at her barrier. Each hit made Twilight strain to keep it from shattering, Bright Blade noticed how hard it was for Twilight to keep the shield from falling. He then stuck the blade in the ground and looked to Twilight. "Twilight you can't keep this up, we have a better chance fighting them then waiting here!" said Bright Blade.

"I can – I can keep this up long enough till AJ gets here," said Twilight.

"Twilight they're pounding at the force field, you're losing strength keeping it up, and their waiting for us," Bright Blade pointed his hoof at the many Daemoni who were patiently waiting for the moment their prey would be weak enough to kill. "I can do this Twilight – no – we can do this, together!" Twilight was sweating bullets, Bright Blade knew she didn't want to put them in danger, but he knew that the longer they stayed there the less chance they had of getting out of their predicament.

With an angry growl Twilight shook her head. "You stay close to me, don't you dare leave my side! Alright!" asked Twilight sternly. Bright Blade nodded firmly, he then turned around and grasped the small sword into his mouth. "When I say so close your eyes!" Bright Blade kept his back to Twilight, his shadow elongated as Twilight began to build up power behind him. "NOW!"

He quickly closed his eyes as Twilight unleashed a blinding flash of light. When Bright Blade opened his eyes the barrier was gone, Twilight then began to let loose a series of magical energy blasts that destroyed many of the Daemoni around them. Bright Blade went to work slashing at the Daemoni's legs, bringing them down to his level, and slashing at their throats. The Daemoni made a few wet gurgling noises before they vanished. One of the Daemoni reared up to stomp on him with its strong forelegs, but Bright Blade didn't flinch, using his size and speed to his advantage Bright Blade rolled underneath the monster. He cut the right hind leg of the Daemoni, making it bend down; Bright Blade then jumped on its back and drove the blade into the demons neck. The two of them would trade off, Bright Blade would cut down as many as he could, and then Twilight would take out the remainder of the enemies. Bright Blade's eyes shot upwards just in time to see magic energy bolts being slung their way, "Twilight heads up!"

Twilight fired a couple of interceptor blasts at the horned Daemoni's attacks, effectively detonating them in midair. "Keep moving, we need to regroup with the rest of the army," ordered Twilight. During the chaos that the winged Daemoni created Twilight and Bright Blade were cut off from their battalion, but they furiously tried to make it to the rest of the army. Bright Blade stayed close, but wishing with all his might that he could transform, he hated not being of any more use than attacking as a miniature swordsstallion. A line of ten horned Daemoni began to fire at them. Twilight got in front of Bright Blade and created a light wall, from behind them ground Daemoni began to move in, Bright Blade took a stance and readied himself for the attack.

"Yee-haw!" The Daemoni behind the rest started to get dozed over. A black and bronze shield smashed through many of the Daemoni throwing them in different directions. The shield split apart revealing an orange earth pony, with a blonde mane, white freckles, and no helmet.

"Applejack!" shouted Bright Blade. She jumped high over the line of Daemoni and landed next to her friends, skidding to a stop.

"Nice to see you two in this neck of the woods," said Applejack jokingly.

"We need still have some way to go, Applejack! We have to go through more of them before we –!" Before Bright Blade could finish his sentence a rainbow streak fell from the sky and exploded when it hit the ground, creating a multi-colored halo, and blowing the three ponies manes back. The horned Daemoni were scattered everywhere, being thrown into their fellow Daemoni and accidentally impaling them with their horns.

"Hey guys missed me," said Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

"Rainbow Dash, you're alright!" exclaimed Twilight.

"What about the other pegasi," asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dash hovered over her three friends, keeping a watchful eye over the remaining Daemoni that crept towards them as they backed up to the frontline. "I did what I could and bought them just enough time to get some distance, but right now I'm more concerned about us," said Rainbow Dash.

"I think we should charge forward, together we can make it, I know we can," said Bright Blade.

Looking to Twilight Bright Blade could tell that their options were limited; she nodded to the little colt agreeing with his plan. "GO!" Twilight recreated the light wall and used it as both a shield and battering ram, pressing forward. Bright Blade and Applejack protected their flanks by slashing and bucking any Daemoni that got near their group. Rainbow Dash flew close overhead, taking out winged Daemoni as they swooped down to attack. They kept pushing through, wondering how much longer it would be till they got to their fellow ponies.

* * *

*** 20 minutes later ***

"This…is…ridiculous…!" panted Bright Blade. The four of them were now trapped on all sides behind enemy lines, each of them taking positions in a four-pointed star formation. Rainbow Dash and Applejack made calls to their respective Corps, but they were unable to send backup. Even Twilight called in to the Mage Corp. battalions, but they were being hindered, the horned Daemoni were apparently creating an interference field which made teleportation impossible.

"To be honest…I can't believe we made it this long…" panted Rainbow Dash.

"These things aren't even tired…whew; I haven't been this exhausted since I tried to buck all them apple trees during Apple Bucking Season," said Applejack, huffing.

"And we all know how well that turned out," chuckled Twilight.

The four pony friends let out a bit of light laughter, knowing that there situation was dire. _This is so not fair, we get tired, but those things just keep going! They never stop_, thought Bright Blade. It was then that Bright Blade felt something inside him, a warmth that grew, renewing his strength. "Guys, we're going to make it!" Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash looked at Bright Blade in confusion. Their confusion didn't last long as they saw Bright Blade glow and erupt into a pillar of golden light. The light punched a hole in the red sky five miles wide, allowing the blue sky and clear sunlight to shine. Bright Blade stepped forth, an alicorn stallion, his old armor replaced by his custom navy blue armor. The small sword that Bright Blade was using had disappeared.

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow Dash, hoof-pumping in premature triumph.

"Looks like it's a whole new rodeo now," commented Applejack.

"Bright Blade can you fight, you were just as tired as we were," asked Twilight.

"I feel great! _**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evil's wrath be undone, mystic sword, Excellion!**_" As per usual, the magical sword descended in a bolt of white lightning. Many of the winged Daemoni tried to get out the way, but were not fast enough; getting pierced by the lightning all the way till the sword stopped and took on its physical form in front of Bright Blade. He wasted no time in grabbing the sword between his teeth and set to work. _FLASH BLADE_! Bright Blade vanished and in the blink of an eye several white streaks of light began slashing through all the Daemoni within a hundred feet. The Daemoni had no chance to counterattack, vanishing in plumes of black smoke.

"BB, Twelve o'clock high," signaled Rainbow Dash.

Bright Blade looked up, watching as winged Daemoni began to dive bomb towards them. Bright Blade flared his golden wings and took off into the sky; a few feet in front of him Bright Blade's magic circle began to appear. _SHOOTING STAR STRIKE_! Bright Blade increased his speed dramatically and passed through the circle, on the other end a hundred white lights shot out. Golden sparkles trailed the lights, making them resemble comets. They each attacked a different winged Daemoni, piercing them and knocking them out of the sky, destroying them and clearing the sky above their area. The comet lights all converged in one location, allowing Bright Blade to regain his physical form. High in the air Bright Blade could see the battle line, from his position he could tell that their side was able to get at least two catapults, as well as the Mage Corp. protecting their army from the barrage of horned Daemoni. _Let's see what we can do about that_! Bright Blade held out Excellion in his telekinetic grip, the sword began to spin faster and faster till it formed the magic circle again.

"Is he about to do what I think he's going to do," asked Twilight.

"I think we better duck," suggested Applejack.

"MAGNA BLAST!" Bright Blade released his attack, firing a huge beam of magical energy towards the frontline. With a quick swipe of his head the beam raked in the same direction. A series of explosions could be seen and heard in a delayed reaction to the blast. Bright Blade was surprised at how powerful the beam was, having used it only once in Canterlot tower three months ago. He fired the Magna Blast in rapid succession, causing massive explosions on the enemy's side of the battlefield. Bright Blade then let loose another string of blasts close to where his friends were making sure that the subsequent explosions weren't hurting his friends. Bright Blade flew down to his friends having dismissed the magic circle and still holding Excellion in his telekinesis. "You guys alright," asked Bright Blade.

"Yeah, I think we're good," said Rainbow Dash, alluding to the fact that there were barely any Daemoni, winged, horned, or otherwise, anywhere near them.

"Good work their sugarcube, I'll admit I was a might worried there for a minute," said Applejack, noogeing Bright Blade on his armored head.

"Thanks AJ," said Bright Blade. He then turned to Twilight, who smiled at him and was about to say something, but was cut off by an incoming transmission from her Iris Caller.

"Twilight Sparkle are you there, respond!"

Twilight raised her hoof and tapped the Iris Caller. "I'm here, is that you Major Broadside?"

"Thank Celestia you're alright. Listen do you know what that yellow light was," asked Major Broadside.

Bright Blade winced along with the others, when he fired the Manga Blast Bright Blade tried to make the shot as accurate as possible, but he wasn't sure if he hit any on their side. "Why, did something happen…?" asked Twilight hesitantly.

"I'll say something happened! Whatever that beam was it blew a hole in the enemies frontline six miles wide! Listen up, we're pushing forward and should be there in no time hang in there," said Major Broadside.

With smiles all around and some relieved sighs, Major Broadside signed off. "Looks like we just gained our first victory in this war," said Twilight.

-BOOM!-

-BOOM!-

Suddenly the ground began to shake, the four ponies stood erect, not knowing what they were feeling beneath their hooves. "Y'all felt that, right?"

-BOOM!-

-BOOM!-

"Yeah, what is it, an earthquake," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh great, now what," said Twilight, not knowing if she could take any more surprises.

-BOOM!-

-BOOM!-

Bright Blade looked to Rainbow Dash; the two of them seemed to come to a silent agreement. "Let's fly!" The pair took off into the air, soaring high enough to see the horizon. Excellion floated next to him, ready to be used at a moment's notice. It was then that his eyes caught movement on the horizon, something big. Bright Blade was about to tell Rainbow Dash, but it seemed that she saw the same thing. The cyan pegasus and golden alicorn flew off in the direction of the object they saw. They flew for almost two miles before stopping high above a creature neither of them ever thought they would see.

Rainbow Dash tapped her Iris Caller, "Uh Twilight, I think we have a problem…"

**The first battle of the brave ponies of Fort Avalon is off to a rocky start, but with Bright Blade's sudden transformation the tide has quickly turned. But now a new threat has appeared on the battlefield, what can it be?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:_ Warriors of Harmony_**

As Rainbow Dash hovered next to Bright Blade she called in to Twilight, who answered back in a kind of exacerbated tone. "Oh what now, what in the wide, wide world of Equestria is it now!?"

"Would you believe me if I said that me and Bright Blade are staring at a seventy foot tall Hydra?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Its razor sharp claws raked the ground with every step, its trunk slithered across the ground sweeping away the Daemoni to the sides of it. Moss green scales, and four heads with dingy yellow eyes. Bright Blade and Rainbow Dash came to a startling realization, they recognized this hydra. "It's the hydra from Froggy Bottom Bog," they said in unison.

"I know I didn't hear what I just heard! Cause that's impossible," said Applejack over the Iris Caller.

"Well we're starring right at it," commented Bright Blade.

-RRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHSSSS SSSS!-

"Hold up something's happening!"

Each of the hydra's heads let out roaring hisses, its skin started to rip open, revealing something worse underneath. The hydra then grew two hind legs, its tail elongated and became whip like. Scales turning black with striped striations of its original moss green scales. Long snouts and four long dripping fangs, along with yellow slits and red eyes, the hydra had somehow evolved into a dark and corrupted version of itself. "What. Is. THAT!?" shouted Rainbow.

"Something that I'm about to get rid of," claimed Bright Blade.

Before Bright Blade could take off Rainbow Dash got in front of him, holding out her forelegs, and blocking his path. "Whoa, whoa, hold on there! Did you just see that thing change, there's no way I'm letting you go fight that thing on your own," said Rainbow Dash.

"If that hydra gets any closer it'll tear through the army! Besides you, Applejack, and Twilight are still recovering from the fight earlier and right now I'm our best option to beat this thing!"

_Don't remind me, I know I'm exhausted, but after all those attacks you used back there…_ "Fine, but I'm flying recon, I'll give you a bird's eye view of what's happening, deal!?" Rainbow Dash saw that Bright Blade was hesitating, probably trying to figure a way to convince her to stay behind, "If not I'm attacking that thing with you, your choice!"

With a frustrated grunt Bright Blade nodded and agreed to the ladder of his two choices. There was a small crystal that resembled the Iris Caller that the others were using on the armor around Bright Blade's neck, he then tapped it and gave a heavy sigh. "Bright Blade to Twilight and Applejack, we're going in!"

Before any protests could be spoken Rainbow Dash and Bright Blade zoomed towards the hydra. Rainbow Dash broke off, ascending high above to watch the action. Bright Blade went in. Two of the four heads snapped at Bright Blade as he flew by, the third head tried to sink its large fangs into him. But he barrel rolled at the last moment and used his sword to slash its face. The hydra began to bleed violet blood, but as soon as Bright Blade finished his attack the cut healed within seconds. _No way, it healed itself_, thought Rainbow Dash. Bright Blade seemed to notice, so then circled around gaining some distance from the hydra.

"Rainbow, I don't think my normal attacks are going to work," said Bright Blade.

"That huge thing isn't going to go down as easily as those Daemoni," commented Rainbow Dash.

"Then I'll up the ante, believe me I'm not going to enjoy what I'm about to do!"

The transmission cut off, Rainbow Dash blinked for a second and Bright Blade disappeared. Her eyes scanned the area, but couldn't find a trace. A bright streak of light then cut through one of the hydra's heads. The remaining heads let out a pained roaring screech in place of the severed head. It almost frustrated Rainbow how fast Bright Blade was, during the Siege she was impressed by his strength, but more with his speed. During the attack on Canterlot she once again witnessed a display of his great speed when Bright Blade cut down many Daemoni, and now it was the same thing. Even when she tried not to blink she still couldn't track his movements. "Definitely gotta race him one of these days," she said to herself.

The severed hydra head fell to the ground with a loud thud, violet blood spewing from the neck wound. Rainbow wasn't a fan of hydras, but even she gulped and rubbed her neck. Bright Blade reappeared a few feet away from the hydra, ready to strike again. Then something happened, the severed stub began coil and churn, stretching the raw skin. All of sudden two new hydra heads broke out, making for a total of five hydra heads. "What in the hay!?" The far right hydra head followed Bright Blade, then opened its mouth and spat out a long lime green liquid stream at him. Bright Blade quickly pulled up missing the stream. The lime green liquid fell on the ground melting a large canyon like crevice. "This thing spits acid now too!?" Rainbow Dash tapped her Caller, "Bright Blade, I think you should pull out of there, that thing spits acid," shouted Rainbow.

"I know, I know! Don't worry there's something else I'm going to try!" Bright Blade flew out far away, and then circled around heading straight at the hydra. _What is that fool colt think he's doing!? _A magic circle formed in front of Bright Blade, sword still in his teeth. Rainbow Dash knew what was coming. Bright enacted his Shooting Star Strike, one hundred comet lights flying fast at the hydra. From its five heads the hydra released multiple streams of acid, the comet lights avoided the attack, weaving in, out, and around them all. The lights pierced through the hydra's body at different points, some in its body, some at its legs, the rest were aimed at the heads and necks of the beast. The lights recombined into the armored alicorn as the hydra's headless body fell to the ground, violet blood staining the ground beneath it. Several seconds past as Rainbow Dash hovered speechless, she then flew down to Bright Blade who was panting hard. "You okay BB?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," said Bright Blade.

"Man that was insane, I like to see it get back up after that," said Rainbow Dash.

One of the hydra's claws twitched. The cyan pegasus and golden alicorn starred in disbelief. Then it happened again, this time both its foreleg claws and its hind leg claws. The headless body then rose up, its wounds quickly healing, erasing any trace of Bright Blade's earlier attack. From the severed stubs burst forth multiple heads at once. "Ten…Ten hydra heads…!"

"This is a total cluster –!" Before Rainbow Dash could finish her sentence one of the ten hydra heads caught sight of them. It reared back and released a plume of thick purple smoke their way. Everything happened fast, Rainbow Dash was pushed out of the way of the incoming purple smoke. When she turned around all Rainbow Dash could do was watch helplessly as Bright Blade was consumed by the purple smoke. "BRIGHT BLADE!" Rainbow yelled. Her head darted up down, right left, looking for any sign of her friend. At last Bright Blade broke out of the plume, flying fast away from the hydra. Rainbow Dash came up beside him, worried that something maybe wrong, she also noticed that his magic sword had vanished, most likely having been recalled to its mysterious unknown hiding place. "Bright Blade talk to me, are you alright!?"

"What are you talking about…never felt…better…" Bright Blade's wings stopped flapping; his eyes began to roll into the back of his head, ending up with him descending into a free fall.

Rainbow flew beating her wings fast and hard, trying to catch up with him before he fell to the ground. With a quick swoop Rainbow Dash was able to catch him underneath his forelegs. "Bright Blade can you hear me!? Bright Blade please answer me, BRIGHT BLADE!" there was no response, Rainbow Dash could hear ragged breathing coming from his mouth, like he was gasping for air. _Don't worry BB, you just hang in there! I'm sure Twilight can help, she'll fix you up in no time_, Rainbow continued to tell this to herself over and over again, almost reciting it like a prayer.

* * *

"Is it me or did that hydra just grow ten heads," asked Applejack, not trusting her own eyes. She and Twilight were waiting about halfway from where Rainbow Dash and Bright Blade were engaging the hydra. They had seen flashes of light, which they associated with Bright Blade's attacks, but grew restless and anxious at seeing the hydra getting up after each attack.

"This isn't good. Neither Rainbow Dash or Bright Blade have called in yet," pacing back and forth Twilight stamped her hoof. "That's it I'm calling her!" Twilight was about to tap the Iris Caller, but stopped after hearing the terrified gasps of Applejack. "What's wrong, you okay Applejack!?"

"No I'm not, look up!" Applejack pointed her hoof to the sky above. Twilight followed her gaze and saw Rainbow Dash carrying something. No somepony!

Rainbow Dash seemed exhausted, she finally stopped flapping her wings, allowing her weight and momentum to carry them to the ground. "TWILIGHT," shouted Rainbow.

Twilight used her telekinesis to slow their descent. They were coming in fast and Twilight was having difficulty slowing her down, especially since Rainbow was carrying Bright Blade. The two ponies continued to fall towards them, like incoming catapult ordinance, covering a few feet per second. _STOP ALREADY!_ Putting everything she could muster into her telekinetic grip Twilight was able stop Rainbow Dash and Bright Blade from crash landing into the ground. She then lowered them both to the ground gently, where Rainbow Dash let go of Bright and rolled to the side, panting hard, trying to catch her breath. "Nice catch…Twi," Rainbow managed.

"What in tarnation happened to y'all!?" asked Applejack.

"Hydra…can't be killed…purple smoke cloud…BB saved me," said Rainbow Dash in-between pants.

Twilight looked him over, Bright Blade was shivering, unresponsive, eyes shut, sweating, and his breathing had become shallow and ragged. Twilight was scared, she didn't know what to do, or what was afflicting him. Applejack quickly rushed to Bright Blade, on a hunch, she sniffed the air around Bright Blade. After a few inhales Applejack quickly backed up and snorted, "Oh that's not good! That there's poison, strong stuff too," said Applejack.

"Poison, are you sure!?" asked Twilight.

"Oh I'm sure, my cousin Apple Dandy knows a doctor who collects venom from snakes, spiders, and all kinds of other critters. Anyways I remember him tellin' us that poison has a unique smell to it, especially snake poison," Applejack titled her head towards the hydra stomping its way towards the army in the distance.

Rainbow had finally got enough air in her lungs to finally speak in full sentences. "So what do we do, he needs help!" Rainbow Dash got up and faced the lavender unicorn, "Twilight there's gotta be something you can do, don't you have some spell that can heal him!?"

"I-I'll try…!" Twilight put her horn at Bright's head, trying with all her might to conjure any spell in her repertoire that would heal the young warrior. Unfortunately the previous battles had made her use a lot of her magical energy; even Twilight's reserves were tapped out. _I can't…I don't have enough power! _Twilight was cursing herself for not planning properly, due to all these unforeseen developments, the unpredictability of war was truly overwhelming even for the most organized of ponies. "Not enough power…I'm sorry," said Twilight, almost on the edge of tears.

"No…" whispered Rainbow Dash.

Applejack gritted her teeth, with tears starting to flow down the sides of her face. "You can't…You CAN"T quit on us now BB, not like this!"

As if answering Applejack, Bright Blade began to glow. The energy grew, glowing brighter and brighter, it then gathered at the tip of Bright Blade's horn. He lifted his head, when Bright Blade opened his eyes they were glowing with power, his horn then released the ball of light. It soared higher and higher into the sky till it finally burst. Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash all watched in awe as the ball had transformed into a shining golden star. When they looked back at Bright Blade he was back on the ground, unconscious.

"What was that? You all saw that right," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but do you see that!?" Twilight pointed to the horizon where the Ft. Avalon army was. Six lights each a different color streaked across the sky. They then started to arch downwards towards their location.

"Let's get out of here," shouted Rainbow Dash.

None of them had time to run. The six lights fell upon them, the three friends had shut their eyes, not knowing if this was an attack and that death had come for them. Twilight was the first to open her eyes and was shocked by the sight that was before her. "Pinkie Pie…Fluttershy…Rarity!?" Indeed it was true; three of Twilight's friends, the ones who had decided to not to fight and do what they could outside the battlefield, were now standing before her.

"Rarity," gasped Fluttershy. "Rainbow Dash!?"

"Wha-what is the meaning of this, how did we get to his dreadful place," asked Rarity, severely confused.

"Okay this is weird, one minute I was throwing a birthday party and now I'm out here," said Pinkie Pie.

"Uh girls I think there's something else that's odd about this situation here, look," Applejack pointed to her neck, hanging from which was the necklace of the Element of Honesty.

Immediately Twilight brought her hoof up to touch her head, but was blocked my something metal, something that radiated power, the tiara of the Element of Magic. Twilight looked around and saw that the others also had their Element necklaces. _Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and Honesty! All the Elements are here, but how can that be, my Element tiara should be in my saddlebag back at the fort, this doesn't make any sense_, thought Twilight. "Oh my goodness, what happened to Bright Blade," asked Fluttershy worried, having seen him on the ground unmoving.

"He's been poisoned, and I don't have enough power to heal him, if I can at all," said Twilight.

Rarity looked to Bright Blade, with a serious look on her face she stepped forward and looked to Twilight. "I know such spells aren't my forte, but tell me what I must do and I will cast the spell," said Rarity.

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSS!-

The six mares all turned in dismay as the evil corrupted hydra came stomping towards them, only a couple of yards away. Each of its ten heads began rear back, Rainbow Dash recognized this action and tried to warn her friends, but it was too late. All ten heads released streams of venomous acid towards their prey, combining into a deluge of burning liquid death. They all huddled together, fearing the end, but at that moment the golden star that was shining in the sky fell to the ground. The golden light surrounded the six mares, creating a force field that disintegrated the acid and threw the hydra a few yards away, sending it slamming down hard on its back.

Within the force field a transformation was taking place. The jewels on their Elements radiated with power, enveloping them, forming to them. With their eyes closed the young mares allowed the power to seep into their very soul. Then all at once the force field collapsed, it sounded like thunder, but with the chiming of a ringing bell mixed in, as if heralding the coming of something.

When the light cleared what stood upon the battlefield were, not the bearers of the Elements, but the warriors of the Elements. Twilight's Mage Corp. armor had given way to something new. The armor was golden, like the others, but on her head the tiara hand changed from its normal form. It wrapped around her head and drooped down a little so that the violet-pink six pointed star crystal cutie mark sitting in the middle of her forehead embedded in the tiara. On her hooves were golden horseshoes, similar to Princess Celestia's. A blue cape flapped in the wind behind her trimmed in sparkling silver. When Twilight opened her eyes she gasped at the sight of the new armor, as well as the rush of power and renewed vigor. "What's-what's going on!?"

Fluttershy's armor was different as well. On her armored flanks and shoulders were milky blue pearl orbs, the modest golden horseshoes also had a milky blue pearl studded to the outsides of them. On Fluttershy's chest was her pink butterfly crystal cutie mark embedded into the armor, on her head was a golden head plate with a ninth pearl, the plate allowed her mane to flow freely under it and behind it. The armor had large enough holes that allowed her free movement of her wings. "Oh my, what is this armor!? What happened to all of us!?"

Rainbow Dash's armor was similar Fluttershy's, differences being that she had a helmet that allowed her multicolored mane to form a plume, with two lightning bolt horns placed behind the slots where her ears poked through. The crescent blades on her horseshoes were now golden, and retractable. But the biggest change was that Dash's wings had somehow become crystalline, the light that passed through them gave off a spectrum of sparkling rainbow colors as she flapped them, odd as it was she could move them as easily as her old wings. They didn't even feel heavy. "This is totally weird, but at the same time strangely awesome!"

Rarity's armor was the same as Twilight's, but had no cape. Instead five different jewels hovered around her waist, in a circular rotation. A tiara was draped behind her horn, giving her horn a sparkling appearance. "I dare say, this…this…this is…quite dazzling," said Rarity.

Applejack had somehow reacquired her Stetson cowpony hat, her orange crystal apple cutie mark on her chest plate. Her shields were gone, in place of golden horseshoes that came up about halfway up on both her hind and forelegs, with vertical v shaped lines going down them both. "Land sakes!" she exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie had a cape drawn over her right foreleg attached at the shoulder. Her curly, fluffy mane was circled by a golden headband that tried to reign in her mane, to no effect. Her horseshoes had a wispy, whimsical pattern, befitting the pink party pony. Pinkie looked herself over and gave an approving smile.

"Not to appear unladylike, but…WHAT IN THE WIDE WORLD OF EQUESTRIA JUST HAPPENED TO US!?" asked Rarity.

"I think the Elements protected us," said Fluttershy.

"Not so much for Bright Blade," said Rainbow Dash. The armored cyan pegasus leaned down inspecting a now younger Bright Blade. "He's still shivering and I think his breathings gotten worse!"

"I can perform the spell to heal him, the Elements restored my power," said Twilight.

"I think ya better hurry it up there surgarcube, cause that hydra's coming back for round two," said Applejack.

The hydra had got its second wind, rising up, with a burning gaze of anger directed at them from all ten heads. The creature attacked with its acid venom once again, this time the stream seemed stronger and more powerful than the last one. To Twilight all the events happened in slow motion, she quickly positioned herself between the venom acid and her friends, it was an instinctual reaction, she didn't even know how she was going to stop it. _What was I thinking; even my strongest barrier spell won't be enough to block that!_

'_Trust in yourself Twilight Sparkle, you are the Element of Magic…__**' **_

_Who's that, who's there_, asked Twilight within her mind.

'_Look to the unseen…to the unseen…__**'**_

_To the unseen, how can I look to something that can't be seen!? _As if to answer her request Twilight's eyes were opened up to the vast magical network that ran through everything around her. It was a beautiful sight before her, magical energy freely flowing like serene water all around her, in the air, the ground, as well as the hydra and her friends. Far away she could feel the savage life energy of the Daemoni, the horned ones stuck out the most due to their magical abilities. Far behind her she felt the combined life energy of the Fort Avalon army. _Now I understand this is the unseen, the mana network! _The more she stared into the vast, immenseness of the mana network her mind began to open up. Something began to form in her mind, a memory, no not so much a memory, it was something she knew but didn't know. Her mouth started to move forming words. "_**Protegat antiquorum spiritus, Maximo AEGIS!" **_Twilight's horn glowed with intense magical power, she watched as the mana in the air around them took shape. A giant ornate shield formed in front of them, eighty feet tall and sixty feet wide. A magic circle with Twilight's cutie mark floated in the center of the shield, rotating, with rune markings on the inner and outer perimeter. The acid venom slammed against the shield, Twilight showed no signs of struggle, in fact she felt great. Normally something like this would drain her power, but thanks to her new powers she barely felt it. She knew Bright Blade still needed help, but she was afraid her new spell would fail her if she lost focus. "I can't move from here, I can't risk my spell falling apart," said Twilight, keeping her sights on the hydra that kept spitting its venom at them.

Rarity hurried to Bright Blade, then looked to Twilight. "Then tell me how perform the spell, I will heal him," declared Rarity.

'_As you wish mylady…__**' **_

"Who said that," asked Rarity. Just then, one of her gemstones, yellow in color, broke off from its revolving orbit around Rarity's body and floated three feet above Bright Blade. "_**Topaze…**_" The bottom part of the gem fired four different smaller parts of itself that stuck themselves in the ground, creating a perfect square around him. The four shards then created beams of light that connected each of them together, finishing with the original piece that hovered in the air, forming a perfect pyramid. The others looked at Rarity in amazement; even Twilight sneaked a quick glance to see what was happening. Somehow Rarity could sense Bright Blade's condition, his ragged breathing, fever, and pain. Then it started to fade away, it was then she understood what was happening, the Topaze was healing Bright Blade. "It's alright everypony, he's going to be alright," said Rarity with relief in her voice.

"Yeah, but are we," said Rainbow Dash, as she pointed a hoof towards the regrouped forces of the Daemoni.

"So what are we waiting fer," said Applejack with a battlelust smile.

Twilight watched as Rainbow Dash and Applejack stood to her left, while Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy stood to her right. She glanced to the left and right, a confident smile formed arching across her face. Twilight took a strong step forward and held her head up high. "Alright girls are you ready!?" They all nodded, "FORMATION!"

**Through a miracle by the Elements of Harmony Twilight and her friends have been gifted with special powers and armor, but can their new abilities change the course of this battle!? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: _To Turn the Tide_**

"Uh Fluttershy, you alright there sugarcube," asked Applejack.

For some reason Fluttershy had a serious look on her face, not that they didn't either, but hers was especially serious. Fluttershy looked to the hydra; the creature had stopped its venom attack, and was now stomping towards them. Then she turned her head to look at Bright Blade, still unconscious. "How dare you hurt him like that, attack my friends, you have no right!" Fluttershy began to trot forward, past Twilight's shield.

'_Your kindness is strength shy one…to those whom you care for, let their strength be added to yours…__**' **_

"Fluttershy what are you doing," asked Rainbow Dash, fearing her longtime friend had lost it.

"Get back behind the shield, are you nuts," shouted Twilight.

"Somepony should teach you some manners!" The milky blue pearl orbs on Fluttershy's armor started to glow, releasing a swirling sky blue energy. "And I'm just the pony to do it!" Fluttershy flapped her wings, lifting herself up into the air. The sky blue power then began to form an outline of something. The energy enclosed Fluttershy in a sphere of light once the outline was finished, and in a flash the outline took form. Large sinewy muscle under milky blue energy, long claws on both its front and back paws, a long muzzle with rows of razor sharp teeth, glowing white eyes, and a six pointed star in the middle of its forehead, the light beast let out a mighty roar that shook the ground beneath the five mare's hooves. They all stood there in shock and surprise at what they just witnessed.

"Did Fluttershy just turn into a giant Ursa Major," asked Pinkie Pie. The others just nodded in confirmation, still too stunned to speak. "Alright, just checking."

Ursa Major/Fluttershy got on all fours and started charging straight at the hydra. The hydra was probably as surprised as the others, because the hydra made no attempt at dodging the bulldozing charge of the cream colored pegasus incased in an Ursa Major avatar shell. The hydra quickly rose up, not happy at the fact it was just royally owned by the timid pegasus. The hydra began to strike at Ursa Major/Fluttershy, each of its head's shooting forth like a cobra, snapping its jaws, trying to bite at her. Ursa Major/Fluttershy dodged them, impressively, and with little effort. Fluttershy had dealt with all manner of critters in her life, everything from little bunnies, to manticores, even snakes, which were quick and sometimes very irritable, so she was used to dodging their quick fangs and deadly venom whenever she had to care for them. Ursa Major/Fluttershy balled up her paw into a fist, on the seventh strike she brought up her fist and delivered an uppercut to the hydra's head. She then let loose a series of punches and claw swipes at the hydra heads that tried to bite her, eventually the hydra gave up trying to bite her and started to wrestle with her. The hydra brought up its claws and so did Ursa Major/Fluttershy, the two large entities grappled, digging their hind legs into the ground, neither one giving an inch as the dirt and rock gave way to their weight and strength, roaring in each other's faces as if trading insults.

"I have no words to describe what I am seeing," said Twilight, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief.

"Well…okay…I'll uh, I'll see what I can do about the airborne Daemoni…excuse me," Rainbow Dash, with one light flap of her wings, shot up into the sky like a lightning bolt. "WWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAA!" Rainbow Dash was flying faster than she originally intended, gaining altitude at an almost alarming speed, shutting her eyes tight from the strong G-forces pushing down on her. _I can't stop! I'd never thought I'd say this, but this is WAY too fast!_ Rainbow Dash was afraid that she would zoom into the atmosphere and off into space at the rate she was going.

'_Be not afraid…you are the master of speed…the guardian of the sky…__**' **_

Rainbow Dash didn't understand where the mysterious voice was coming from, but it was right about one thing. She is the master of speed, she was speed itself! With her fears elated, and her confidence building, Rainbow Dash flared out her wings stopping her ascent. When she opened her eyes Rainbow Dash gasped. She was floating high above the world, she could see for miles, the wispy white clouds that stretched for miles in different directions. Rainbow Dash was, quite literally, on top of the world. To her it was a beautiful sight; she was so high in the sky that the only thing that was visible was the land masses, oceans and rivers, and large patches of greenery, and off in horizon was Celestia's bright sun spreading its warm light down on her world. It was then that she noticed her body was in a blue aura the same as her coat. Rainbow Dash knew that at the height that she was at the air was extremely thin, and that she shouldn't be able to breath. It was then she noticed that the red lightning bolt on her chest was glowing red. _So you're the reason why I'm still alive up here_, thought Rainbow. _Alright then let's see what this armor can really do!_ Rainbow Dash angled herself downward, and with a strong flap of her crystal wings, nosedived.

The land mass below her started to get bigger and bigger, as she descended faster and faster, the wind whistling through her plumed mane excited her. As she got closer she was able make out details, small ant like blots were scurrying around on the ground and in the air. Rainbow Dash willed her crescent blades to extend, and they obeyed. The gleaming golden blades shined as they cut the air around her, the winged Daemoni looked to sky above them as a sparkling rainbow streak was aimed straight at them. Some of the Daemoni broke off from the larger flock and decided to intercept the incoming object. They flew high, five of them in formation, with claws aching to tear into their enemy.

Rainbow Dash lowered her speed, getting ready for her dog fight. With a swipe of her golden crescent she slashed through the neck of the first winged Daemoni. She quickly stopped in midair and zipped around to take out the next four. Each one fell by her blades, Rainbow Dash scared herself a bit, she was so much stronger than she was before, and faster. She bobbed and weaved through the four Daemoni's assault, their claws missing every time, it was obviously frustrating them as they snarled and brayed. To Rainbow they were moving slower than molasses, their movements easily read. Two of the winged Daemoni were flying at her from two different directions, Rainbow Dash flew up, letting the two demon ponies smash into each other. Rainbow was about to laugh when her wings began to charge with power, they then fired multicolored beams that destroyed the two Daemoni before they knew what hit them. "Now this I like," said Rainbow Dash with a wicked grin. She focused on her wings, drawing in light. Dash took aim and fired at the remaining Daemoni, the only thing that was heard was their pained growls.

"Oh yeah, who's next," shouted Rainbow Dash. She took off into the flock of winged Daemoni blasting any and all Daemoni that came into range. None of them stood a chance against her spectrum barrage.

* * *

Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were on the ground trying to figure at which sight to be more surprised at. The fact that the shyest and most timid of their group had transformed into a giant Ursa Major and was now wrestling with a hydra, or that Rainbow Dash was flying faster than any known pegasus alive and shooting multicolored beams of light from her wings. "So…Flutteshy's fighting a hydra hoof to claw, or claw to claw, or – whatever! And Rainbow's taking on a whole mess a flying Daemoni…well buck me!" exclaimed Applejack. She then turned to see that the droves of ground and horned Daemoni where getting closer to them. _Well I'm not about to let her have all the fun_, she thought. "Pinkie Pie, you and me are gunna have us some fun with them Daemoni!"

"Okie-Doki-Lokie!" responded Pinkie Pie. The pink and orange earth ponies galloped away, charging straight for the horde. Applejack felt oddly excited, the power she felt from the armor; along with seeing what her friends could do, made her feel like there was nothing they could overcome.

'_You who have tended to the earth, and made it bountiful…the earth will now fight for you…for your strength is boundless, she who can tell no lie…__**'**_

_I haven't the darndest clue what you're talking about, but somehow it makes sense! _The first wave of Daemoni was about to attack her, but Applejack didn't slow down, she kept charging forward. As soon as she made contact with the first Daemoni the creature was sent flying the other way. Applejack stopped suddenly, realizing what just happened, "What in the hay!" One of the Daemoni tried to force Applejack to ground, but with a swipe of her foreleg Applejack threw the Daemoni into the horde, making them all fall like bowling pins. With a satisfied grin, Applejack began kicking and punching. The power and strength of her attacks was destroying the Daemoni where they stood, and others went flying before disintegrating. Applejack threw herself into the fight smashing, bucking, and punching every one of the demon ponies. A few of the Daemoni started to gallop towards Applejack, fangs bared, ready to eat her soul. Applejack stamped her hoof in frustration, as she did the ground beneath her began to rumble and shake. A fissure formed and started to snake its way to the incoming Daemoni, the ground erupted with rock spikes that impaled the Daemoni as they ran right into them. "Ooooh, so that's what it meant by the earth will fight fer me, well alright!" Applejack jumped high into the air. When she fell Applejack stretched out her forelegs, as soon as her hooves made contact the ground exploded rippling like waves on the water, dozens of jagged rock spikes jetted from the ground piercing the Daemoni around her and several yards from her. Applejack just strutted through the mayhem, the spikes moving out of her way creating a path, "A gal can get use to this."

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie was having her own fun with the horned Daemoni. Magical blasts were being flung every which way, all them trying to kill the pink party pony. "Over here!" said Pinkie Pie, appearing from behind one of the demon ponies. The other horned Daemoni turned in the direction and fired, unfortunately the only thing they hit was one of their own. Pinkie Pie would continue this routine for several minutes, appearing to the side or behind the horned ones and disappearing, making them take themselves out. For those who tried a more direct approach were sorely met with no results, as Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense was put into overdrive allowing to predict almost everything that was going to happen.

'_Laughter is your gift, and now it shall be your weapon…go forth and protect the smiles of everypony…__**' **_

_I'm on it mysterious voice in my head! _A line of horned Daemoni began to approach Pinkie Pie, glaring at her, dozens of them with their horns glowing with malevolent energy ready to be unleashed. "Hey you wanna see a trick!" The Daemoni traded glances with each other confused as to the pony's odd request. Pinkie Pie stood on her hind legs and let her cape drape over her right foreleg. "Nothing up my sleeves aaaaannnnnnddddd…" Pinkie swung her foreleg upwards as to show something. All of sudden the fabric of reality took on a wavy effect, as if imitating her cape, and what was revealed made even the Daemoni's jaws drop. Five huge, gigantic versions of Pinkie's party cannons, each one pointed at the group of horned Daemoni. The cannons were blue in color and had swirling gold lines at the barrel. "SURPRISE!" the opening of the cannons started to spark and glow, the Daemoni let out a whimpering noise as the cannons blasted the horned ones. Thunderous explosions followed by whistling and crackling noises could be heard everywhere, the explosions each changed colors, going from orange, to green, to blue, and purple. At Pinkie Pie's direction, the Giga Party Cannons started to move into a circle, once in position Pinkie Pie waved her left hoof and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Yet again the cannons began to unleash their firework blasts; they rotated like a merry-go-round firing in all directions. Black smoke started to rise into the air, and then fade away.

"I see yer havin' fun," said Applejack, as she trotted to her friend.

Pinkie Pie jumped down from the lead cannon that hovered a few feet off the ground, landing lightly on the ground in front her. "Yeah, this armor's fantastic," responded Pinkie Pie.

The two friends looked into the distance and there was still a few more left, "Shall we," asked Applejack, nudging the pink earth pony with her elbow.

"Let's," said Pinkie Pie with a wink.

With that the two ponies galloped towards the enemy, side by side, with Pinkie's cannons following close behind, and Applejacks hooves kicking rocks and boulders up and having them follow close behind her as well.

* * *

Twilight watched in the distance as chunks of rock and sediment were being upheaved and tossed around, along with numerous powerful firework explosions. It was a peculiar sight she had to admit, but then again everything she's seen to this point was peculiar. Twilight had finally got around to helping Ursa Major/Fluttershy, Rarity was still in the middle of healing Bright Blade so she didn't want to leave her, but luckily one of Rarity's gems created a green barrier around them allowing Twilight to assist her friend.

The hydra was bleeding from the multiple gashes courtesy of Fluttershy's new form, the wounds were slowly healing, but not as fast as Twilight had suspected. The hydra had once again taken to its snapping strikes, trying to bite down on Fluttershy's avatar form. She was getting exhausted, since the Ursa Major avatar's breathing was slightly labored. _I have to do something about those heads, but cutting them wouldn't do anything! It'll just grow two more! _Suddenly another thought popped into her head, this time Twilight went with it, letting the information fill her mind. "_**Ligare Argentum Filum!**_" Suddenly Twilight's horn shined with energy, tiny strands of sliver started to weave together, forming a large silver rope. Twilight willed the string to shoot forth at the hydra; the rope coiled like a snake, and started to tie all ten hydra heads together. In the end the hydra heads looked like a hideous bouquet.

Ursa Major/Fluttershy fell back to Twilight's position. Twilight looked up at the giant Ursa avatar, into its glowing white eyes, and the Ursa avatar stared back. _Twilight can you hear me?_

"I-I do, I can hear your thoughts," said Twilight amazed.

_Oh thank goodness, I was worried I wasn't going to able to talk to any of you_, said Fluttershy.

"I was worried that you had turned into something else completely, but I'm glad you're still you. How are you holding up," asked Twilight.

_Not so good, the hydra's healing itself, my attacks are slowing it down, but it's only a matter of time before it gets in a lucky bite. I don't know what'll happen to me if this form gets bitten, I might end up like Bright Blade. _

Twilight was starting to feel something, her mind was starting to fill with knowledge of a new spell, and Twilight could tell that this one was a doozy. "Fluttershy, can you distract the hydra for a few seconds!?" asked Twilight.

Fluttershy's avatar head nodded and gave a grunt to confirm. The Ursa avatar turned around then attacked the hydra, its heads still trapped by the silver rope. Twilight tapped into the mana network once again, gathering the magical power. Above them storm clouds began to form, they swirled growing bigger and bigger till the mass was sitting over their area. The dark clouds had strong lightning arcing from inside the clouds. Concentrating more, a sphere of violet light floated up from Twilight's horn. It rose higher till the sphere was halfway between the clouds and Twilight. All the lightning started to gather at the center of the swirling clouds, and then fired a powerful bolt straight at the sphere. The violet sphere absorbed the power, causing it to change shape. Becoming longer, and growing to a size that matched the hydra, when it was over the sphere had successfully changed into a spear. The outside of the spear was made of electrical energy, while the inner details where glowing with the original violet energy at its core.

"_**Fulgur Forma! Titania Iugulare Framea!**_" shouted Twilight.

With a flick of her head the spear launched itself toward the hydra. Ursa Major/Fluttershy turned around and disappeared as the spear impaled the hydra, and came out the other side. The silver rope evaporated, letting its ten heads snap in every direction, roaring and hissing in pain from the giant spear. The hydra tried to pull it out, but every time it tried the hydra would burn its claws upon touching it. With a flash from Twilight's horn the spear exploded into a column of electrical and magical power. The creature let out a horrible wailing sound as its body began to break down and burn away, not even ashes would be left. After a short ten seconds the hydra was completely gone, no trace of it was left behind. Twilight had a heavy heart, something inside her felt bad for destroying the hydra. Twilight looked around for Fluttershy, and soon became worried when she couldn't spot her friends Ursa avatar. "Fluttershy…! Fluttershy!? FLUTTERSHY!" shouted Twilight.

_I'm here Twilight_, said Fluttershy.

Twilights eyes darted everywhere, she heard her voice but she couldn't see her. "Fluttershy, I hear you, but where are you!?"

A milky blue colored humming bird then appeared in Twilight's field of vision. The small humming bird then backed up and started to deconstruct itself, from a sphere of light, to a cream colored pegasus in golden armor. Twilight smiled and threw her forelegs around Flutteshy's neck, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry Twilight; I only had a moment to change into another form, so I wasn't able to tell you! Please don't be mad," asked Fluttershy.

"Mad, I'm not mad, I'm relieved! I thought that my spell might've…" Twilight shook the scenario from her mind, Fluttershy was safe, and that's what mattered. For some reason Fluttershy looked sad about something, worried, Twilight asked her what was bothering her.

"Um…it's – it's nothing, I'll talk about it later," said Fluttershy.

Before Twilight could say anything she heard the sounds of tiny hoofsteps coming towards them. She turned around and smiled at the sight. Bright Blade was up and running again, he looked much better from his earlier condition. Beside him was Rarity, escorting the young colt to her friends. "Well it took some work, but I'd say Bright Blade's good as new, wouldn't you agree dear," asked Rarity.

"Yeah, thanks Rarity! I'll admit I was a bit scared there for a while, but I knew you would save me," said Bright Blade.

_Thank Celestia_, thought Twilight. Even amongst all this turmoil her mind was tense with fear at the thought of Bright Blade dying. "I'm glad you're alright Bright Blade. I think I should take you back to the fort to rest up," suggested Twilight.

"Twilight c'mon, I can still fight! Plus I just learned something," said Bright Blade.

"Oh, and what might that be," she asked.

"This," Bright Blade's body flashed with golden light. When it faded Bright Blade had become an alicorn once again, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity were taken aback by this sudden transformation. "Cool huh? I think I can control the transformation now!"

"Looks like we ain't the only ones who've changed," The four ponies saw Applejack and Pinkie Pie headed their way, having just returned from their blitz attack on the remaining Daemoni forces. A zipping, swooshing sound could be heard overhead, they all looked up and saw Rainbow Dash slowing down to hover a couple of feet above them.

"Bright Blade you're alright! And you changed again!" said Rainbow Dash excited.

"Come in…Come in Twilight Sparkle, can you hear me," asked a familiar voice.

Twilight recognized it as Major Broadside's voice. Twilight immediately tapped the crystal of her Iris Caller, "This is Twilight, go ahead Major Broadside."

"I don't know what you did, or what's going on, but the remaining Daemoni are in total retreat, the battle's ours! Regroup with us, we're heading back to Fort Avalon," said Major Broadside.

The group of friends all let out cheers of joy and triumph! The first battle in the first Equestrian War was won, right here, right now, a glimmer of hope had finally shown itself.

* * *

*** Meanwhile, far off in the distance ***

In the sky, far from the battle, a black armored alicorn floated in the air, his gleaming yellow eyes staring at the spectacle happening in the distance. Rainbow lights, lightning, upturned earth, and many disturbances in the magical energy field. It intrigued him.

"Lord Balak…" Tikara turned his head slightly to see who had called to him. A creature with a yellow green shell and insect wings floated up next to Tikara Balak. Her dark cerulean mane wafted in the wind, as her harlequin colored eyes fell upon him. "Our forces are in retreat, what is going on!?" she asked.

"_**Calm yourself, Queen Chrysalis, I ordered the retreat," **_explained Tikara Balak.

"It's those damned ponies again isn't it!? Twilight Sparkle and her annoying friends," hissed Chrysalis.

"_**You would be correct; it seems that the Elements of Harmony seek to defy me with everything they can muster. I must say this is quite…amusing," **_chuckled Tikara Balak.

"What – how can you find this amu –!?"

"_**We're leaving, the next move is ours, and the game pieces have changed. We must plan accordingly, my Queen," **_Tikara's blue flame tail swished under Chrysalis's neck, making any objections she had fade away.

The Queen glanced back at Tikara, shooting him a flirtatious look, "As you wish Lord Balak," said Chrysalis.

**With their newly harnessed powers the Mane 6 were able to defeat the Daemoni army, and subsequently winning the first battle in this long war. But Tikara Balak seems unfazed by the new development, what is his plan, and can the Mane 6 and Bright Blade figure out what's going on before it's too late!? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: _A Fond Farwell_**

The first battle of the war had ended in victory, Bright Blade, along with Twilight and the others were treated to a hero's welcome back at Fort Avalon. It was strange for them, even though this wasn't the first time they had been cheered for, what made this time different was that they were garbed in their golden Element Armor. Bright Blade was still in his alicorn form, walking side by side with Twilight. He was unconscious for much of what happened, but was filled in by Rarity, to whom he expressed much thanks for saving his life. The procession of friends crossed the drawbridge and continued into the fort. Once inside, in the courtyard of the keep, was Major Broadside, with Big Macintosh and a couple of earth pony guards. Bright Blade wasn't afraid of the Major, but he radiated a strong aura of authority that made him feel like he was about to be scolded by him at any moment. So it didn't help that Major Broadside trotted up to him first. Bright Blade stood erect, trying to convey as much false bravado as possible.

"So, you're really Bright Blade aren't ya kid," asked Major Broadside.

"Y-yes sir," said Bright Blade.

The Major then started to circle around Bright Blade, inspecting him. Bright Blade's eyes darted to his friends in a silent plead for help, but none knew if they should interfere. If Major Broadside was suspicious of Bright Blade, then it was imperative that he didn't do anything that would make the Major distrust him. After a minute Major Broadside came face to face with him, staring Bright Blade in the eyes. Major Broadside then stepped back and let out a deep chested chuckle. "You can relax kid, the fighting's over, for today at least," said Major Broadside.

Bright Blade looked to Twilight, who then nodded. With a sigh Bright Blade's body flashed with golden light, and in the blink of an eye he was back to his normal self. Bright Blade was surprised to see that the armor that was designed by Rarity was still on him, but the tiny sword he was originally using had disappeared. Bright Blade was a bit unsettled by the sudden height change, where he once was at eye level with the muscular earth pony, now he found himself looking upwards to meet his gaze. The Major brought up his right hoof and rubbed it on Bright's head, ruffling his mane.

"Good work kid, good work to you all," said Major Broadside. "For now the enemy has fallen back, I'm going to send a report to the Princess, for now go rest, and eat up. You've all earned it," said Major Broadside.

With that, the group entered the fortress and toward the mess hall. The cooks were hard at work making food for the remainder of their forces. It didn't really hit them till the adrenaline in their systems wore off, but their stomachs began to growl loudly. The seven heroes all gathered around a table and sat on a green pillow that allowed them to take a load off. The cooks brought out a spread of food, sandwiches, salads, a sweet tasting beverage specially made to rejuvenate and relieve tiredness, and other delectable foods. Bright Blade dug into the spread before him, any other day he would mine his manners, but the hunger in his stomach overruled his polite table manners. And from the looks of it none of the others were bothering to mind their manners either. Finally, Bright Blade addressed the elephant in the room that was on their minds.

"Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, how did you guys get here," asked Bright Blade.

The three mares looked at each other, swallowed their food, and washed it down with their drink before answering. "Well," Fluttershy began, "I was in White Tail Wood helping to move some of the animals with a team of other ponies. There were many little animals that weren't evacuated yet in another part of the woods, so I decided to head back on my own. While I was helping some of them leave something happened. My saddlebag began to glow, when I opened it I saw my necklace, the Element of Kindness, shining brightly! Then it flashed with a blinding light and the next thing I knew I was taken away! And, well, you know what happened next."

Rarity gave Fluttershy a surprised stare, "Darling you won't believe this, but that's exactly the same thing that happened to me as well!" All eyes were on Rarity, waiting to hear her story. "I was busy in the UEA Armory; as usual I was inspecting the armor that was made and finding many flaws, simple things here and there, but obviously something that might pose a problem later on down the road. Quite honestly I don't know why…" the others were tapping their hooves on the table, indicating to Rarity that she was veering off from the subject. "Ahem, anyway, I was wearing a tacky work vest, but unknown to many of my fellow coworkers I was wearing my necklace underneath. That's when it started to glow, and just like Fluttershy I was whisked away to the battlefield!"

"I was throwing a birthday party in Ponyville for a little colt. I remember having a lot of fun, and entertaining the guests, well me and Clip Clop the Clown, he's really funny, he even lent me a clown outfit. While I was putting it on the necklace flew in out of nowhere and reappeared around my neck, and then poof, I was here," said Pinkie Pie, with some confetti popping out as if on cue. At this point they didn't know whether to attribute it to the armor or if it was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie.

"Well I reckon that explains the lights in the sky, our Elements followed you guys and attached themselves to us," said Applejack.

"Yeah, but you know what I don't get," Rainbow Dash took a bite of a tofuburger, chewed it then swallowed, "why was I hearing a voice in my head when I got the armor?" At that moment everypony stopped eating, including Bright Blade. They all turned to Rainbow Dash, a mixture of disbelief and confirmation apparent on their faces. "W-what, don't tell me I was the only one who heard it!?"

"What did it say," asked Bright Blade.

Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head with her hoof, trying to think back. "It said something like, 'Be not afraid, you are the master of speed, the guardian of the sky,' at least that's what I think it said," reported Rainbow Dash.

"I heard a voice too, when I put up that shield and spoke that weird language, it said to me 'Trust in yourself Twilight Sparkle, you are the Element of Magic, look to the unseen…'" said Twilight.

"When I wanted to heal Bright Blade, before the yellow crystal moved, I heard a voice saying 'As you wish mylady…'" said Rarity.

"'Your kindness is strength shy one, to those whom you care for, let their strength be added to yours…'" said Fluttershy.

"'You who have tended to the earth, and made it bountiful, the earth will now fight for you, for your strength is boundless, she who can tell no lie…' that's what mine told me," said Applejack.

"I think mine was pretty accurate it said 'Laughter is your gift, and now it shall be your weapon, go forth and protect the smiles of everypony…'" said Pinkie Pie.

Bright Blade was surprised by what he had heard, all his friends heard a voice, urging them, and giving them the confidence they needed to use their new found powers. Upon hearing this Bright Blade put down his food and stood up. "Guys you're not the only ones who heard a voice in your heads," said Bright Blade, a tone of worry in his voice.

"What do you mean surgarcube," asked Applejack.

Bright Blade took a deep breath and sighed before answering. "When I was knocked out, poisoned by the hydra, I heard something. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or if I was dreaming it all up, but after hearing what you all said…" Bright Blade began to stop, not knowing if he should continue at the risk of being called crazy.

"It's alright, just tell us what you remember sweetie," said Rarity.

"I-I also heard a voice, it was telling me 'You can't let them lose hope…'" said Bright Blade. The seven of them sat in silence, still taking in what they heard from each other. In the end they finished their meal and decided to catch some Z's.

That night Bright Blade was having nightmares about the hydra, about how close he had come to death twice. Also what disturbed him more is what Fluttershy told Twilight in secret, not knowing that he was eavesdropping. During her time in her Ursa Major state, Fluttershy was able to feel the emotions and hear the thoughts of the hydra. To both Twilight's and Bright Blade's surprise, the hydra was in actuality trapped inside itself. Apparently whatever happened to it, took control of its mind brought out a darker more violent version of the hydra. Fluttershy told her that the original hydra was crying out in pain at having its body and mind altered, and that when Twilight finished it off with her spell the hydra silently spoke "thank you." Needless to say this made Twilight cry, knowing that she had killed an innocent creature, without trying to help it first.

"Don't be sad Twilight, in the end he was happy for what you did, you set him free," consoled Flutteshy, patting Twilight's back as she sobbed.

"But there had to be something I could've done, a restoration spell, a healing spell, something!? Anything else but killing it!" Twilight cried.

Bright Blade watched as Fluttershy brought Twilight's head up to meet her gaze, staring at her seriously with tears welling up in her eyes, Fluttershy then said, "Twilight, if you hadn't, then I would have…That poor hydra was in so much pain, and as much as I wished I couldn't make him normal again, what you did was the better option."

Even now as Bright Blade laid awake in the dead of night, he could hear Twilight's soft sobs and whimpers, still beating herself up for not finding any other solution then to kill the hydra. Bright Blade softly pounded the mattress in anger with a furrowed brow and a wanting to tear Tikara Balak apart. _Corrupting the hydra, and turning it into a total monster against its will! Ugh, if only I could've taken him out three months ago_, thought Bright Blade. For a minute he fumed about how much he hated Tikara Balak, but then sighed heavily. _It's different now, with everything that's happened this has to be a sign that we're going to win, I know it!_ The young colt turned to Twilight's bed, and with a confident look nodded his head. Swearing to himself, no matter what it takes, no matter how powerful the enemy, he would fight as hard as he could. For the world, for his friends – correction – his family, and for the mare he loved! THE MARE I _LOVE!? _Bright Blade shook his head, trying to disperse the amount of blood that was rushing to his cheeks. _I'm – I'm not in love with Twilight! She's – I don't love her – okay wait I do love her, but more like an older sister, a really cute older sister, and kind, and strong, and smart, aaaaannnnnnnnnddddd – I need to stop right there! _Bright Blade, despite his efforts, couldn't stop himself from blushing. With that awkward feeling and thoughts running through his head, Bright Blade forced himself to go back to sleep.

The rest of his night was even more awkward then he would've tolerated. Instead of having nightmares about the recent and past battles he had been in, Bright Blade was having dreams about Twilight and himself. Many scenarios being played out inside his subconscious, some playful, some slightly romantic, and others he was sure that he wasn't supposed to be having till he was older. One in particular stood out in his mind.

In the dream Twilight was surrounded by Daemoni hordes, she was exhausted, and almost out of power. Then, out of the blue sky, Bright Blade would fly down and unleash one devastating attack after another, wiping out the Daemoni. Once they were defeated Bright Blade would descend to the ground and declare that they were safe. Twilight's horn would then glow; firing a magic bolt passed his head. When he turned around a Daemoni was sneaking up on him, only to be blasted by Twilight. She would then trot up to him and began nuzzling his neck; Twilight would then look up into his emerald green eyes with her violet amethyst eyes. Their muzzles drawing closer, Twilight's eyelids lazily shutting…

-THUD!-

At the end of the dream Bright Blade found himself on the hard wood floor, having rolled out of bed, holding his now throbbing nose. "I hate my dreams," muttered Bright Blade.

* * *

The next morning Bright Blade woke up to find that Twilight wasn't in her bed anymore. Curious as to her whereabouts, Bright Blade got out of bed and headed into the other room. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that Twilight's armor had gone, and her Element of Magic tiara was now back on her head. She seemed to be scribbling down something on her podium, diligently concentrating. Bright Blade trotted next to Twilight and saw that she was writing in a leather bound book. _A journal, probably a diary, _thought Bright Blade. He then nudged her shoulder with his head, keeping his eyes away from the journal just in case she was writing something personal. "Hey Twilight, you writing a report for Major Broadside or something," he asked.

Twilight's mane and tail shot up in surprise as she gave a scared squeak sound. The book slammed shut and the quill pen dropped to the floor. Twilight then jumped back and took a defensive stance as if anticipating an attack. When she realized who it was her expression turned from one of fear, to one of embarrassment and surprise. "Bright Blade, you're up! How did you sleep!?" she asked, nervously.

Bright Blade raised an eyebrow, "Good, I guess, how about you?" he asked.

"Fine, just fine – OH! I have something to show you, over here," said Twilight, pushing the young colt forward.

_Diary, definitely a diary, _thought Bright Blade. Without resisting, Bright Blade followed Twilight to a small desk in the corner of the room. Above it was a strategic map of Equestria with small pins that had red and blue tips. On the desk were six sheets of parchment paper, and it appeared each one had the name of one of their friends. "What's this," asked Bright Blade.

Twilight's horn glowed, levitating the six sheets in front of them. "I got up early, and as you can see my armor's gone. So I went to go check on the others and see if it happened to them, it did. But while I was there I asked them what transpired during their individual fights on the battlefield and I came up with some interesting finds." Twilight brought one of the parchment sheets forward, at the top was written the name Fluttershy. According to Twilight's findings her armor gives her the ability to transform into any animal she so chooses, no matter the size. Rainbow Dash's armor gave her incredible speed; her crystal wings seemed to allow her to absorb light energy which gave her the ability to fire prismatic beams and possibly that was what helped her to fly fast. Pinkie Pie's armor seemed to be, well, as random as she was, bending the fabric of reality slightly, and putting her "Pinkie Sense" into overdrive. Rarity's armor was hard to figure out; her six floating gemstones possessed a different power as best as she could figure, the yellow one healed while the green one defended. "Wow, looks like the Elements connected to your guys' traits," said Bright Blade. "But what about you?"

"Oh yeah, well that's a bit harder to describe. When I was casting my spells I was able to see the Mana Network, an interwoven grid of magical energy that flows through us all, and fuels all forms of magic in Equestria! When I used the spells, it was like my mind was an internal library! All kinds of spells new and old, and some I'm sure aren't even in the Canterlot Royal Library!"

Bright Blade liked the way Twilight's eyes lit up whenever she started talking about magic, her area of expertise. He then quickly shook his head when he found out that he was staring instead of listening to her. Just then they heard a knock at their door. Bright Blade sighed in relief, thanking Celestia for the distraction. "I'll get it."

When Bright Blade opened the door there was a unicorn magician from Twilight's battalion. She saluted the young colt and her leader, and quickly put her hoof down. "Captain Sparkle, Major Broadside requests that you and Lieutenant Blade come to the war room immediately," said the unicorn mare.

"Thank you Amethyst Star," said Twilight. Amethyst Star saluted one more time, then took her leave. Bright Blade and Twilight glanced at each other and nodded. "Let's go."

A few minutes later Bright Blade and Twilight were in the War Room, to their surprise so was everypony else. After a while Major Broadside joined the group, with two earth pony stallions brining in some sort of contraption, the stallions then placed it in the middle of the table. It was round, and made of polished steel. On four different sides of the device were crystals similar to their Iris Callers, with a fifth placed in the center on a stand with a red button next to it. Once it was on the table Major Broadside motioned for the two stallions to leave, shutting the door behind them. "If you're wondering why I've asked you all to be here, it's simple. I made a report to Princess Celestia late last night, detailing the events of the battle yesterday. Upon her orders I was told to bring you all here so that she may talk to you all directly," announced Major Broadside.

With that Major Broadside pushed the red button. The crystals angled and energized themselves, firing light blue beams that hit the center crystal. It glowed and blinked, it then projected a round portal, within the portal shimmered an image. After a few seconds the image came into focus, showing a white alicorn in regal battle armor, her magenta eyes looking down upon the seven ponies. "Greetings everypony," said Princess Celestia.

"Greetings your majesty," they all said in unison, bowing before the image.

"Major Broadside has informed me about what has occurred at Fort Avalon; needless to say I was surprised by what he told me. But after hearing all this and given the current situation, Luna and I wish to ask you again. Do you still wish to continue the fight?" she asked.

Twilight, Bright Blade, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash gave an affirmative nod. Bright Blade wasn't about to quit now, not after finally gaining control over his alicorn transformation. He figured that Twilight, AJ, and Rainbow would stay, but the real question was if the others would. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie had decided three months ago what their decisions were, now, after being empowered by the Elements, and facing the enemy, what would they do now?

The three ponies glanced at each other, and seemed to come to some silent agreement. "Princess Celestia, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and I wish to fight," said Rarity.

Needless to say this came as a shock to the others, sure they may have the Element Armor, but after yesterday's events they didn't think they wanted to stick around anymore. "Princess Celestia, the only reason why we didn't join was that we felt like we didn't have much to contribute. And to be honest, we'd probably get in the way," explained Fluttershy.

"But now it's different! The Elements gave us super-awesomely-terrifically-powerful armor, so now we can help like everypony else," said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight looked to Applejack and Rainbow Dash, and then they looked to the three friends. "We didn't know that's how you guys felt, why didn't you tell us," asked Rainbow Dash.

"That's just it Rainbow Dash, that was then, and quite honestly I couldn't really see myself performing battle magic like Twilight and the other unicorns. Now we have a chance, a chance to fight for our homes, friends, and family. Please Princess, allow us to fight for you, for Equestria," asked Rarity.

Princess Celestia closed her eyes for a moment, pondering the notion. After a brief couple of seconds Princess Celestia looked at them and smiled. "I would be honored to have you three brave mares joining us." The group cheered; now their group was whole once again, the Elements of Harmony united in the cause to save Equestria from evil once more. After a minute the group quieted down to hear the rest of Celestia's message. "Based upon Major Broadside's account, as well as several eyewitness accounts of what happened, I would like to assign, and reassign, some of you to different forts so that you may lend them your strength."

"Wait, Princess Celestia, you're splitting us up," asked Bright Blade, concerned.

"This reassignment would even the odds for us considerably, as much as I do not wish to, I must in order to assure the other strongholds remain standing." Princess Celestia took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, I'm reassigning you two to Fort Caliburn near Las Pegasus. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, you three will be assigned to Fort Valor near Hoofshire. And finally, Twilight and Bright Blade," BB gulped, "I would like for the two of you to stay at Fort Avalon for the time being." Bright let out a sigh of relief, thinking the Princess might send him off to another fort. "Chariots will be arriving shortly to take you along secure routes to your new locations. Good luck to you all."

With that the portal closed, the beams died out and returned to their original position. Major Broadside stepped forward and cleared his throat before speaking. "Alright you have your assignments and your orders, the chariots will be arriving in an hour, dismissed."

* * *

The seven friends stood in the courtyard, ready for their departure. There were sad faces all around, having been reunited after three months preparing for war, now they were being separated once again to aid in the their victory for the war. Rainbow Dash had challenged Bright Blade to a quick race; he happily obliged her by transforming into his alicorn form and taking off at great speed. The two airborne ponies did many aerial tricks, Bright Blade enjoyed this, he was finally able to put all those lessons Rainbow taught to use. Somersaulting in midair, zigzagging from one sharp turn to the next, spiraling up and descending into a quick nose dive, Bright Blade did all these and more as he kept up with Rainbow Dash. "Sorry BB, but ya can't beat me!" Rainbow Dash increased her speed as they continued their descent.

_Playing chicken huh Dash, alright challenge accepted_! Bright Blade also increased his speed; the two of them were neck and neck as they drew closer to the ground. Their friends watched on from the ground tensing up as Rainbow Dash and Bright Blade didn't pull up. At the last second Bright Blade flared out his wings creating a thudding whoosh sound, Bright Blade gently floated the last few inches to the ground. Bright Blade looked around confused, "Where's Rainbow Dash," asked Bright Blade.

"Right here squirt," said Rainbow. Bright Blade felt some weight on his back and turned his head; standing in the middle of his back was Rainbow Dash. "Not bad, BB, looks like my lessons finally sunk in," said Rainbow Dash, proudly.

"Yeah and it only took you dropping me from the sky ten times," commented Bright Blade.

The others laughed as Dash blushed, with Bright shaking his head, remembering each mild heart attack he would get during those ten times. Rainbow Dash then looked to the sky and, with an unenthusiastic look and tone in her voice, pointed a hoof upwards. "They're here…"

The two chariots were being drawn by four strong pegasus stallions. The two large chariots landed side by side, the first chariot had a flag with two swords laid on top of each other forming an X, with a laurel wreath encircling the swords. _Fort Caliburn_, thought Bright second chariot's flag had a picture of an armor clad earth pony, with a shield and spear on it. _Fort Valor, guess time's up…_

Rainbow Dash floated up and landed next to Applejack. The orange earth pony played with the rim of her Stetson hat before going up to Twilight. "We'll miss ya Twi, do me a favor and look after Big Macintosh. I know he can take care of himself, but it sure give me peace a mind if you could." Twilight nodded. She then looked to the alicorn Bright Blade, she then patted him on the head, to which he gave a few annoyed grunts, but then he smiled. "And you look after Twilight, alright sugarcube," asked Applejack.

"I will," Bright Blade responded.

"You better," said Rainbow Dash, giving Bright a light punch in the shoulder.

"Be safe all of you," said Rarity.

"We'll miss you," said Fluttershy, not hiding the sadness in her voice.

Pinkie remained silent, they were about to start trotting to their designated chariots when Pinkie Pie stamped her hoof. The others stared at Pinkie, wondering why she did that. "Let's promise – let's all promise to make it through, and that we'll see each other again!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Of course we will," said Twilight.

"P-Pinkie Promise," asked Pinkie Pie.

The gang traded glances with each other and with smiles on their faces they all answered together. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" They laughed heartedly as they cemented their pact.

Bright Blade watched as his friends got on the chariots, once all were accounted for the pegasus stallions began to flap their wings, ascending into the air and heading towards their preordained destinations. Twilight and Bright Blade stood there as the chariots started to fade from view. He turned his head slightly and saw that tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Bright Blade, after returning his gaze to the sky, extended his left wing and draped it over Twilight's body. Twilight jumped a bit, startled by Bright Blade's sudden wing embrace, but quickly regained her composure and allowed Bright's wing to fully cover her. At that moment Bright Blade was glad that his armor was covering most of his face, otherwise Twilight would've seen reddening cheeks. He tried to convey as much comfort as he could.

"See you soon, girls," whispered Twilight.

_Don't worry Twilight, we'll see them again, whatever it takes we will beat Tikara Balak. And we will return to Ponyveille, all of us…together. _The chariots finally flew far enough that they vanished from sight, leaving Twilight and Bright Blade behind to aid in the defense of Fort Avalon.

**Celestia has given her orders, the Mane Six, now imbued with the power of the Elements go forth to lend aid to their fellow UEA forces. The war continues on… **


	17. Chapter 17 Sparity Arc: Start

**A/N: From here on out there will be shipping of different characters. These may not be your favorite pairings, do I like them, yes, but then again you may not, you may not even be a fan of character shipping. But rest assured that all character relationships as well as the situations they are in are essential to the main plot of the story and then some. Anyway please enjoy, and again thanks for sticking with me this far. **

**Chapter 17: _Becoming Pen Pals_**

After a long flight Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy had at last arrived at their destination, Fort Valor. Hoofshire was similar to Canterlot, even though it didn't have the tall ivory towers; it was still a refined city, full of the best shops and restaurants. The area was almost surrounded by trees; several public parks could be seen from the air as they flew over. About five miles from Hoofshire was the fort, made of polished white stones, it looked more like a castle than a fort. The chariot landed on a tall structure in the middle of the fort, the roof was at least twenty yards long and surrounded with battlements. Guards made up of unicorns and pegasi stood watch, diligently keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. Rarity couldn't help but be impressed by the appearance of the fort, "What a beautiful structure, and such lovely scenery, shame it's being used for something as ghastly as war," said Rarity, as she jumped off the chariot.

"The forest looks sooo big, I can't wait to see all the animals," said Fluttershy.

Just then the three mares were greeted by a strong yet beautiful pegasus mare. A dark cerulean coat, a windswept black mane, dingy yellow eyes, and a cutie mark of a flaming arrow. The pegasus saluted the trio, which made them shift uncomfortably, not used to being saluted. "My name is Ballista, captain of the 502nd Aerial Corp. Squadron. On behalf of my fellow soldiers and the commander of Fort Valor, I would like to extend my greetings and heartfelt thanks for your assistance in this time of crisis," said Ballista.

"Oh dear, please don't act so formal, we're ladies and allies here," said Rarity.

"Yeah you gotta loosen up," Pinkie Pie quickly rushed over to Captain Ballista, and using her often time abnormal strength, started to shake her up. Captain Ballista tried to protest, but whatever she said was being garbled by the vibrations. Pinkie Pie let Captain Ballista go; she woozily started to stumble back and forth, her eyes spinning in different directions. "There you go, how do you feel now," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Ai fwshel swuck…" she muttered.

"Pinkie Pie, I think you shook her a little too much," said Fluttershy.

Ballista shook her head a bit to regain her senses, "No, no, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Commander Fluttershy."

"C-C-Comman-d-der, I'm a Commander," asked Fluttershy, suddenly nervous at hearing her rank.

"Of course, by order of the Princesses the bearers of the Elements are to be given equal rank with the commanding officer of the fort. So in a sense, the three of you, along with our current commander, are the ones in charge of the fort," explained, Ballista.

The three friends didn't know what to say, they knew that they were there to help in fighting against the Daemoni, but they never imagined that they would be given leadership status. Suddenly Fluttershy's knees gave way and she started to fall, before Rarity could use her telekinesis to stop her Ballista dashed forward at great speed and caught the fainting cream colored mare before she hit the ground. Pinkie Pie and Rarity let out relieved sighs. "Wow nice catch there Belli!" said Pinkie Pie.

"'Belli…?'"

After a minute to let Fluttershy regain consciousness, Ballista led her new Commanders to the War Room to meet the current Commander of the fort. The mares couldn't help but admire the décor and furnishings of the halls, portraits of regal, royal ponies, some possibly either soldiers of their time or very wealthy. It was very different compared to Ft. Avalon. _I suppose if I had to live in a fort, this wouldn't be too bad_, thought Rarity. The whole time they walked down the hallway Captain Ballista would look back to them, almost as if she wanted to ask her a question. "Darling if there's something on your mind then please, by all means, ask," said Rarity.

Ballista seemed to have winced at having been found out so easily, then again Rarity knew how to spot a poker face. "I-I was wondering, since you arrived from Ft. Avalon, did you happen to meet an earth pony Major named Broadside," asked Ballista. Rarity wasn't sure, but she might've detected just a small hint of worry in her voice.

"Was he a rather large and tall pony, kind of gruff, and bit on the rigid side?" Ballista nodded, "Then yes dear we've seen him."

"Was he alright when you left, he wasn't injured or anything was he," asked Ballista.

"Oh no, he was just fine," said Fluttershy.

"Oh, oh, is Major Broadside your special somepony!?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"WHAT!?" shouted Ballista, louder than she probably intended. She then began to make gaging and spitting sounds, as if what Pinkie Pie said left a bad taste in her mouth. "No, oh Celestia, the Major is my father!" corrected Ballista.

"You're father, but your – and he's –!?" stammered Rarity.

"I'm adopted," said Ballista, plainly.

"Oh…" they said at the same time.

Once that was cleared up Ballsista continued to lead them to the War Room, before them were two heavy mahogany doors. The Captain took a deep breath and sighed heavily; she brought up her hoof and began to knock on the door. From inside a snobby, rather obnoxious voice answered back, "You may enter."

Rarity froze upon hearing the voice; her mind raced a mile a minute. _No, it can't be!? It's just not possible! _A magical aura then fell over the doors as they started to open slowly. _Oh please don't let it be who I think it is! Sweet Celestia please don't let me be right! _Once the doors were fully open Rarity's suspicions were, unfortunately, confirmed. A unicorn stallion with a light gray coat, amber mane, brilliant arctic blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a compass rose. It was none other than the, not so princely, Prince Blueblood. Rarity at that moment was wishing with all her might that she could turn invisible, but to her dismay she could not. Prince Blueblood was busy looking at a map of their battlegrounds, not even taking a minute to look up and greet his guests.

"Sir, Commanders Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity have arrived from Fort Avalon," said Ballista, saluting.

At hearing the last name Prince Blueblood's head shot up immediately, their eyes met, and instantly they were both filled with instant disdain and anger. "YOU!" said Prince Blueblood.

"Yes me," replied Rarity.

"When Aunt Celestia mentioned the Element bearers were coming to my fort, I didn't think she meant that you country ponies were who she was talking about!" said Blueblood, with a polite yet peeved tone in his voice.

"Actually sir I informed you of their identities not an hour and a half ago," said Ballista.

"Did I give you permission to speak freely," asked Blueblood.

"No sir."

"Then don't."

"Yes sir."

Rarity and Pinkie were angered by the way Prince Blueblood talked to Ballista, Fluttershy was also mad, but stayed behind her friends slightly scared of Blueblood. Rarity stepped up and stamped her hoof on the floor, "Now see here, that is no way to address a lady, much less one of your own soldiers!" The Prince grunted dismissing the fashionista's words, with an even firmer tone Rarity spoke up again. "Listen 'Prince' Blueblood, despite our misunderstandings I would ask that, for better or worse, we work together. Since we'll all be running this fort we should at least –"

"Excuse me did you say all of us?" Prince Blueblood began to chuckle, cutting off Rarity midsentence. "Let me tell you something," Blueblood began moving from behind the table. "You may be Commanders, but as far as the chain of command goes I supersede any and all orders you give, in short I'm making the rules," said Blueblood, haughtily.

Pinkie Pie broke from the group and got in Prince Blueblood's face, staring him down. "Oh yeah says who," asked the pink party pony.

Blueblood averted his gaze, not wanting to look the "peasant pony" in the eye. "Ahem, in accordance with Article 31, Section D-47, of the Military Code of Ethics: 'When dealing with leadership issues (pertaining to officers of equal high rank) it then becomes a question of experience and knowledge. If there is such, than the more experienced/knowledgeable officer gains the position of First in Command, and all subsequent are delegated to second, third, etc.'" quoted Blueblood.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy looked to Ballista, since their knowledge of military code was lacking. She said nothing. Then upon remembering, Rarity let out a frustrated sigh. "Captain Ballista is this true," asked Rarity.

"Yes ma'am, it is true. As it stands Commander Blueblood is the commanding officer," said Ballista.

"I sorely protest that argument, the three of us have already experienced and fought in a battle, I doubt you even fought in your recent one," to this Rarity looked to Ballista, who gave a quick nod as to confirm what she said. "Well then what do you have to say for yourself."

Blueblood's horn started to glow, moving Pinkie Pie out of his way, and placing her behind him. "Have you studied military tactics, been taught strategy by some of the greatest and oldest pony soldiers of past eras, undergone rigorous magic training." He paused for a few moments, letting the information sink into the mare's brains. "No, didn't think so. You take orders from me, will execute my battle plans as I see fit, and if you go against me, Element bearers or not, I will have you brought in for insubordination. Is that understood, 'Commander' Rarity?"

Rarity gritted her teeth as Blueblood leaned in and stared her down, daring Rarity to give him an excuse to do just that. She felt an overwhelming urge to call forth her armor and teach him a well-deserved lesson in etiquette and manners. Rarity took a quick glance around the room, at Fluttershy shaking in slight fear of the situation, at Pinkie Pie who seemed just as ready as she was to pounce on Blueblood, and finally her eyes met Ballista's, silently telling her that whatever she was thinking of doing was a bad idea. Swallowing her pride and her mounting anger, Rarity conceded. "Yes sir, Commander Blueblood," said Rarity with venom.

"Good, Captain Ballista, show our _guests _their quarters. Briefing will be at 1500, dismissed," said Blueblood superiorly.

Rarity was helped out by Fluttershy, followed by Ballista, and Pinkie bringing up the rear and blowing raspberries at the pompous prince as they exited. Once the doors were closed Ballista, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy released a tension filled sigh, all except Rarity who seemed to be very composed and collected. "Um, Rarity, are you alright," asked Fluttershy.

"Of course I am darling why ever would you think I wasn't," asked Rarity, patting Fluttershy on the head reassuringly.

"Because you looked like you wanted to throw Commander Blueblood through a wall," said Ballista.

"Oh perish the thought," Rarity looked to Pinkie Pie, eyeing her tail. "Pinkie how thick would you say your tail was?"

For the first time in a long time, Pinkie Pie was surprised by a question more random then she usually asks. Pinkie looked to Ballista and Fluttershy who gave a shrug. "I don't know, it's really curly, so I guess it's pretty thick," answered Pinkie Pie.

"Mind if I have a see?" Pinkie Pie gave no objections, curious to see where this line of questioning was going. Rarity took Pinkie's tail into her right hoof, and with her left she poked it examining the pink pony's tail. She even gave it a quick sniff, which disturbed the others a bit. "Oooh, it smells like cotton candy, pardon me for one second." Rarity took a deep breath; she then buried her muzzle in the pink earth pony's tail. Whereupon the others heard a muffled scream coming from the pink, curly, fluffy, tail, audible to them, but probably inaudible to anypony else beyond their range. After a while Rarity came back up for air, letting Pinkie's tail fall back down to its original position. "Thank you ever so much Pinkie Pie," said Rarity politely.

"You're welcome," said Pinkie Pie smiling, happy she was able to help her friend.

"Wow, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to tick off the Commander!? I've never seen him get that angry before," asked Ballista. It was Fluttershy who spoke up, regaling Ballista of the events at the Grand Galloping Gala almost two years ago, a tale that brought back memories of her own disappointment that led to her eventual rage freak out. Nonetheless when the story was over Ballista grinned, "Well then I say this calls for a drink, Hoofshire Cider on me ladies," announced Ballista.

_I think we're going to get along swimmingly_, thought Rarity. With that the four mares left for the mess hall, led by their newest friend Captain Ballista.

* * *

*** 2 weeks later ***

"This is most annoying," commented Rarity. After having not seen any enemy activity in a while, the soldiers of Fort Valor received word of an incoming horde of Daemoni, luckily word had gotten around about the newest versions of the demonic creatures, allowing all Commanders of each fort to prepare proper countermeasures. Hoofshire is a city surrounded by trees and mountainous areas, the only real route to the city was a rocky clearing some ways away. This allowed the army to create an absolute defense line, which funneled the Daemoni ground forces, leaving the bulk of the battle to the Aerial Corp. squadrons. Divisions of the Brawn Corp. and Mage Corp. made up the frontline, attacking the oncoming horde. By the orders of Commander Blueblood, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were to remain behind with platoons of their own as a sort of Calvary Division. Prince Blueblood was trying to make sure the three mares didn't see combat.

"I know what you mean," said Ballista, hovering over them.

"I-I don't mind, I really don't like fighting," said Fluttershy.

"But you turned into a giant Ursa Major and took on a hydra, a Dark Hydra," stated Pinkie Pie.

"Y-yes, but that was only because it hurt Bright Blade, and was going to hurt everypony else," Fluttershy started to hide her face behind her long pink mane, and then drew circles in the grass with her hoof.

Neither of the mares were in armored form, in fact they didn't see the need to summon it from their position, but they still wore the necklaces, ready to act at moment's notice. Hours later the enemy had given up, the absolute defense line was held. Even the winged Daemoni began to take their leave. "Looks like it's over," said Ballista, disappointment in her voice. Prince Blueblood had given Captain Ballista the, unsavory, order to watch the Element bearers closely. Which meant that the Captain and her squadron were placed at the back of the line, as opposed to when they were up front, protecting the skies above the frontline soldiers.

Just then an all too familiar voice rang out through the Iris Callers. "The enemy is in full retreat; all forces are to return to the fortress immediately," ordered the Prince.

"So sorry about all this Ballista, if it wasn't for us you'd be up there. Fighting the good fight as it were," said Rarity.

Ballista sighed, "It's alright, if I have to do the Commander's *cough* dirty work *cough* at least I'm in good company."

The soldiers of Fort Valor marched back, with pride in their hearts, knowing that they had stopped a second attack. As happy as many of the ponies were Rarity was still fuming over the arrogance and idiocy of Prince Blueblood. Unfortunately there was not much poor Rarity could do around the fort. Fluttershy had ventured into the woods nearby in search of new animal friends, Ballista was off doing combat training, and Pinkie Pie was busy doing – whatever it was Pinkie Pie does. Leaving the fashionista bored almost out of her mind, and with the constant presence of a certain stallion her movements around the inner halls of the fort was restricted, not wanting to bump into him, or see him for that matter. _Humph, maybe I should take a trip to Hoofshire, anywhere as long as I –!_

"So you were transferred here from Canterlot, you say?"

_And there he is._ Rarity had unknowingly walked down the hallway that led to Prince Bluebloods office. She was about to turn away when she heard another voice, one that was very familiar and comforting to her.

"Yes sir, Private Spike reporting for duty Commander Blueblood!" said the voice excitedly.

_No it can't be, why would he be here of all places_, thought Rarity. Without a second thought Rarity rushed to the edge of the door frame, in a rather unladylike manner, Rarity cautiously took a peak behind the door. She quietly gasped as she confirmed the identity, it indeed was Spike. Wearing, in her opinion, a rather adorable blue vest with a badge over his right side, in the center of the badge was a red quill embroidery. _Private, why in the world would you…!?_

"Yes, quite, now for the duration of your stay I would like you to attend to our records room, their scarcely in need of proper filing," ordered Blueblood.

Rarity quickly left the doorway and dashed halfway down the corridor, she waited for a few seconds and with her back turned trotted in the opposite direction, slow, but not too slow as to not be spotted by a certain purple dragon. It didn't take long. "Rarity…!?" She stopped after hearing her name, turned her head, and gave him a warm smile. The purple dragon ran down the hall and stopped. "It is you!"

"Naturally, how many mares do you know who look this fabulous," said Rarity, waving her hoof through her mane.

"I heard about what happened at Ft. Avalon, I couldn't believe it," said Spike, eyeing Rarity's Element necklace.

"Trust me I'm still trying to adjust to all of this, but what are you doing here Spikey? I thought Twilight and I made arrangements for you stay with my parents," asked Rarity.

"Well it's a bit of a long story," said Spike slightly embarrassed.

"I'm all ears," replied Rarity.

Rarity led Spike through the fort; the whole time Spike was telling Rarity why he had joined the UEA. Apparently Spike was feeling unneeded and was a bit angry at himself for not being able to do much for his friends during the war, or even before it started. So the little guy made a decision, steeling himself, he joined the UEA even though he was given the rank of Private; he was put in the position of File Clerk. Rarity could tell the little dragon was a little disappointed. _Poor Spikey, probably wanted to help in a much bigger way, although I can't help but feel that this is a better arrangement. _Their walk finally ended at the roof of the central building in the fort. Celestia's sun was now touching the edge of the horizon, signaling the end of another day. Spike looked through one of the battlements, staring out into the setting sun; he let out a heavy sigh that concerned Rarity.

"Spike is something the matter," she asked.

"I heard that Bright Blade was able control his power, he can become an alicorn stallion whenever he wants now, even before then, he was put on the battlefield with Twilight," said Spike.

"Spike, you do realize that Bright Blade is a – how shall we say – special case," said Rarity.

"Yeah, but I'm a dragon, and I could help more if I could do the same!"

"Uh, you do recall the incident when you became a full sized dragon?"

Spike winced, he did remember, even now he was still kicking himself for becoming that greedy rampaging monster. Even more so for ponynapping Rarity, if he knew how to control that part of him, that full-grown dragon form, he could be of better use then filing records and sorting through paper. Spike was about to say something but stopped when he heard a crash behind him. He jumped up and flipped around, taking a defensive fighting stance, and ready to take on whatever intruder dared attack them while their backs were turned. A greyish coat, blonde mane, pegasus had made a crash landing. She looked up at them with her odd eyes, having finally focused on the two of them she smiled and waved to them. "Hey Rarity, hey Spike," said the pegasus.

"I think you can relax Spike," Spike came out of his defensive stance, a bit embarrassed that he had overreacted. "Hello there Derpy, what in Equestria are you doing here," asked Rarity.

"Oh yeah, mail call! I'm delivering private messages to the ponies fighting in the war. I was asking around and they said you were up here, so here," Derpy reached into her saddlebag and grabbed a letter with her teeth.

Rarity eyed the letter and saw that her name was on it, she used her telekinesis to levitate the letter out of Derpy's mouth. When she inspected the letter there was a heart on it and the words "To: Rarity," from the looks of it there was no senders name, or return address. "Derpy where is this from," asked Rarity.

"Don't know, it was sent directly to Air Ex, so I'm not sure who sent it. Well I gotta go – oh and before I forget! There was this unicorn saying something like, ahem, 'Why isn't that dragon at work yet,'" said Derpy.

"Oh horse apples, see ya Derpy, later Rarity!" Spike quickly took off down the stairs, a few seconds later Derpy Hooves flew into the air, off to her next destination.

"Well then let's see what we got here," said Rarity, she opened the letter, unfolded it, and began reading.

_**Dear Rarity**_

_**I know this is completely out of the blue, but with this war going on I felt that it was time I put some of my feelings into words. My name is Fire Heart, a unicorn from Canterlot, you don't know me but I saw you a few times when you were staying at the Royal Palace. I also witnessed what you did for your friends during the garden party, and I must say, after seeing your resolve and loyalty towards your friends I was truly moved. **_

Rarity paused for a moment, trying to think back to that time. In all honesty she wished to forget some of what happened, especially the part when she tried to divide her presence between Twilight's birthday party and the garden party. But now that she did think back she couldn't remember any other pony, much less a unicorn, paying her much attention. Oh sure she did turn a few heads here and there, puppy love stuff, but none that really stood out. Nonetheless she continued reading.

_**Please don't mistake me, I have no ill intentions towards you, in fact I really…I love you. I know that it's completely absurd to ask you if you feel the same way about me, you don't even know me. That being said I would like to get to know you better as well Rarity. You don't have to write me back, but if you do decide to there's a way for us to send letters quickly back and forth. **_

_**On the back of this letter is a magic circle. It's specially designed to send the letter directly to me, all you need do is energize the circle with a bit of magic, place your letter on the circle, preferably folded, and it will be sent in the blink of an eye. You do not have to return my feelings, I'll completely understand if you wish to have nothing to do with me. So forgive a young stallion's amorous showings, but I had to tell you.**_

_**Thank You, Sincerely**_

_**Fire Heart**_

Rarity was flattered by the letter, she was sure that the name Fire Heart was an alias, but the fact that the poor colt went through this much trouble just to inform her of his feelings. "But honestly, to think I would be so callous as to not acknowledge such another ponies feelings!" Rarity placed the letter back into the envelope and trotted down the stairs.

Once Rarity was in her quarters she placed the letter on her bed and moved to the desk. Using her telekinesis she took out a quill pen, parchment paper, and some ink. Rarity then began writing her reply letter.

_**Dear Fire Heart**_

_**While I do appreciate your heartfelt expression of love towards me, quite frankly, as you've said, I know nothing about you. So for now I cannot, in good conscious, reciprocate your love. However, if it is fair to you, I would be delighted to have you as a friend, a Pen Pal as it were. Frankly I wouldn't mind having a conversion, even if it is through exchanged letters, with another unicorn who wasn't an obnoxious, pompous, arrogant…! Ahem, but I digress, if this is okay by you then I will await your reply, but if not I am truly flattered, and sorry.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Rarity**_

Rarity placed the quill pen in the ink well and started to neatly fold the paper. She then took out the letter from the envelope and flipped it around; sure enough there was a magic circle just as Fire Heart had said in his letter. She put the folded piece of paper on the circle; Rarity then brought her horn close to the circle and released a surge of magical energy. The circle glowed and let out a quick flash, and just like that the message was gone.

Rarity had decided to get ready to head to bed, not knowing when her reply would come. She had just come out of the shower when Rarity saw a flash of light in her room. Removing the towel wrapped around her head, Rarity's horn glowed as she brought the new letter to her field of vision. Afterwards she smiled.

* * *

***** **Unknown Location – Enemy Base ***

In the large chamber there were walls made of carved stone and granite, passages that shot out in different directions, and a large pair of doors that measured fifty feet tall and was decorated with strange markings. In the center stood the mastermind behind the war, Tikara Balak, with the lovely Queen Chrysalis leaning next to him.

"_**They're late…" **_said Tikara Balak.

"Have some patience my lord, they're last message said that they had found it and that they were on their way," consoled Chrysalis, nuzzling the side of Tikara's neck.

"Oooooooooooo, Tikara and Chrysalis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Chrysalis looked overhead to see the Spirit of Chaos, Discord, floating above them. Making various rude gestures and kissing sounds. "Don't you two make the cutest couple?!"

The queen shot the draconequess a dirty look, daring him to say one more word. Before any carnage could ensue the evil trio heard some noises coming from one of the passages. In bumbling and somewhat comedic fashion three large beings ran into the room. Three dogs with diamond studded collars ran up to them, and then bowed to the dark alicorn and his two generals. "Hail lord Tikara Balak," they said in unison.

"_**It took you three long enough, did you acquire the item that I sent you for," **_asked Tikara Balak, his voice void of any emotion.

With a shudder the lead Diamond Dog, Rover, spoke up. "Oh yes we did Lord Balak, and it's a beautiful item indeed – Fido!"

The smaller Diamond Dog rummaged through his vest and pulled out a rather large dark green gemstone, Fido held up the gemstone to which Tikara Balak levitated it with his telekinesis. Tikara Balak inspected the stone, looking for a chip or a crack, anything that would confirm that the mongrels mishandled it. Satisfied that the gemstone was unscathed Tikara turned his attention back to the Diamond Dogs. _**"Good dogs, now I need you three – and only you three – to go to the mines below Canterlot Castle,"**_ ordered Tikara Balak.

The Diamond Dogs traded confused glances with each other, there were mines under the castle in Canterlot? "Um, Lord Balak, we do not know where those minds are, and, if I may ask, what do you need from there," asked Rover.

Tikara tilted his head towards Discord, who then gave a frustrated sigh. Discord made a piece of paper appear in his lion paw, to which he dropped it in front of the Diamond Dogs. _**"That is a map that will lead you to the mines and back. As to what I want from there, is the diamond like crystals that make up most of the mine. Go now and bring back as much as you can carry, and then some, understood!?" **_

"Yes Lord Balak!" with that the Diamond dogs quickly picked up the map and ran off down one of the tunnels.

"Lord Tikara what exactly are you going to do with that gemstone," asked Chrysalis.

Tikara Balak began to chuckle, it echoed with such a dark tone within the stone base it made even his two generals shudder in fear. _**"Let us just say that I'm feeling…generous…"**_

**After being assigned to Fort Valor Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were greeted by – the less then princely – Prince Blueblood. Luckily they were able to make a new friend in the pegasus mare Captain Ballista, who seemed to have as much disdain for her commander as they did. Amidst all this Rarity has seemed to find some small solace in her secret admirer Fire Heart, will this exchanging of letters lead to something more? Meanwhile Tikara Balak is hatching a new scheme from behind the shadows!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: _Of All the Worst Possible Things…_**

*** 1 month later ***

Spike was diligently working in the records room, filing, among other things, reports given by the different Corp. groups. All those years he spent as Twilight's assistant were starting to pay off, especially her organizational skills, a trait he was both grateful for and slightly annoyed at having. For a while now Spike has noticed an improvement in Rarity's mood, an observation shared by Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Ballista. Seeing the mare of his dreams happier than she was when he first arrived was enough to make even a dismal job as a file clerk enjoyable, but there were other reasons.

While he was busy organizing some budget reports, he didn't fully understand their contents, but all he needed to do was arrange them from big sums to low sums, something happened. Spike's left claw began to flash; a magic circle began to appear at the top of his claw. The little dragon looked around the room, the coast was clear. Spike balled up his left claw into a fist and tapped the circle with the tip of his right finger. The circle flashed a second time; above it was a folded piece of parchment paper. Spike grabbed it, unfolded the paper and began to read it.

_**Dear Fire Heart**_

_**Sorry for not sending you a response in the last three weeks, but I've been on the battlefield and haven't been back to the fort for some time now. The Daemoni have been particularly stubborn in their efforts to fail us here, so much so that "Prince" Blueblood decided to have us make camp and remain on standby until further notice. Can you believe the nerve of that stallion!? Honestly, I am not one for camping in the great outdoors, that's more Applejack's thing. Good news is the attack seems to be winding down and I'll be returning to the fort soon; expect my next response to your letter to be swift and prompt. **_

_**With love**_

_**Rarity**_

That last bit of the message made Spike's heart flutter, "With love…" he whispered. Spike had been masquerading as Rarity's supposed unicorn pen pal, and for the past month had been steadily getting to know the white unicorn mare on a more personal level. Thanks to "Fire Heart," and Spike's pre-existing knowledge of Rarity, he was able to get her to open up to him, and with each new letter he found himself falling more in love with her. And from the looks of it Rarity was starting to warm up to "Fire Heart" more and more. _Whew, I was getting worried there for sec. I knew she probably wouldn't be able to respond to me that fast, but with the battle…Ugh, doesn't matter, she's alright and she's coming back now! _For a moment Spike pondered something, a thought he had kept in the back of his mind for days now, but was waiting for the right time to bring it up. Spike then returned to the desk where he was filing documents and brought out a clean piece of parchment paper. Spike took the quill pen into his claw and was about to write his letter, but then he stopped, hesitating for moment. Spike knew what he was about to write was risky, but with one quick horrifying scenario of Rarity dying in battle, flashing through his head, his resolve was renewed and he began to put quill to paper.

_**Dearest Rarity**_

_**I'm so glad you're alright, when you didn't write back I feared the worst. After receiving your latest letter, I've…I've…There's no easy way to say this Rarity, and I don't want to jeopardize what we have. I would like…to ask you out on a date! I'll be in Hoofshire in three days' time from when you receive this letter. I'll be conducting some business and will be leaving the next day; I would like to see you at least once. If you wish to indulge me I'll have reservations ready for us at the famous Hoofshire Mayleen Rose Restaurant for two, at seven pm. I await your response, with bated breath.**_

_**Yours **_

_**Fire Heart**_

As soon as Spike wrote that he instantly regretted it. He was taking a big risk here, Spike was about to crumble up the letter, but stopped. This was what he wanted, but it just wasn't the right time for something like this, at least that's what he convinced himself of. Besides…

"Oh forget it, better get back to it before Blueblood chews me out again," mumbled Spike.

It was several hours before the soldiers returned from the battlefield. Spike was there to greet his friends back and, just like the letter said, Rarity was not happy about camping for three weeks and not even doing anything remotely interesting. Ballista was starting to seem equally annoyed by Blueblood's order to keep an eye on them, restless from not having been in battle for a long time. Pinkie Pie didn't seem to mind, she was however irritated that she wasn't able to throw parties within the keep, apparently they caused a certain pony "headaches." Fluttershy wasn't much for fighting, so she just enjoyed the company of her friends. The five of them chatted for a while before they returned to their respective quarters for some rest in a real bed.

* * *

The next day Spike was walking down the halls, minding his own business. He figured he'd pay Rarity a visit, just to see if she was okay, or if she needed anything. When Spike drew near the door he saw that it was cracked slightly, he was about to open it when Spike started hearing voices from the other side. "So Rarity who's this Fire Heart guy," asked Ballista. Spike tensed up, how did Ballista find out about his alias name?

"Well if you must know he's a wonderful unicorn stallion pen pal of mine. We've been exchanging letters for the latter part of a month now," said Rarity.

"Rari's got a secret admirer!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know if I could stand the pressure of having a secret admirer, what if I didn't turn out to be what they expected! I wouldn't want to make some pony angry or disappointed," said Fluttershy.

"The cutest thing is he professed his love for me in his first letter, I let him down gently of course, and after all he's a complete stranger. But he wasn't disappointed at all, maybe a little, but he asked if we could be friends," said Rarity.

Spike knew he should've left, but this was too good of an opportunity to find out how she really felt about him – Fire Heart – whatever. "So what does he do!? Since he's from Canterlot, he's probably some big shot right?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"From what he's written, Fire Heart is a researcher. Particularly biology pertaining to animals, I'm sure you and he would get along smashingly Fluttershy."

"Oh really! What kind of animals is he researching," asked Fluttershy, excited by the fact that there was another pony that shared her interest in animals.

"Apparently, and I can't imagine why, even though he told me long ago, Fire Heart is studying dragons," said Rarity, plainly.

Fluttershy cringed at hearing the research subject of Spike's imaginary alter ego. It wasn't a total lie; Spike was fully intent on being the first to write a book on dragons, as much as he could. Since his journey of self-discovery Spike realized just how little the ponies, and Spike himself, knew about dragons in general. "Wow, researching dragons, the guy's got a pair I'll give him that," commented Ballista.

"Y-y-yes, I guess you could put it that way," said Rarity, shifting uncomfortably at the rather vulgar complement.

"So what's up, do you like the guy or what," Ballista asked, straight out.

At this Spike listened intently. "I-I'm not sure, I won't lie though. Fire Heart's writings have been very helpful in dealing with a certain somepony's attitude, and I have to admit he's very sincere in his intentions and actually pays some interest in my likes and dislikes. Before I could give you a definite answer to that –"

_No way…! _

"I suppose there's only one way for me to be sure…"

_Please say it!_

"Are you going to date him!?" asked Pinkie Pie.

_SHUT UP PINKIE AND LET HER ANSWER!_

"If he asks then maybe, yes, the least I could do is go on one date with Fire Heart, so that I could finally put a face to these letters," said Rarity.

_YYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS! _Spike began to do a little premature victory dance. Remembering that he still had the letter he wrote, Spike tapped the top of his left claw, and the magic circle appeared. Spike placed the folded letter on the circle and with a puff of dragon fire sent the letter off. A few seconds later there was a commotion in the room; Spike leaned in, waiting to hear a response. Hearing a series of surprised gasps Spike knew it had arrived. "I-is that from, Fire Heart," asked Fluttershy.

"Yes dear, did I mention he was skilled in magic as well," said Rarity. Spike heard her hoofsteps, they stopped. Silence hung in the air for a minute or two. To Spike it was more like hours, his heart pounding in his chest, unsure what her reaction would be. Then he heard a gasp, "You won't believe this! Fire Heart is coming to Hoofshire, and he's requested my presence at the Mayleen Rose for a dinner date!" squeals of joy could be heard from where Spike was, confirming that she, albeit loudly, accepted her invitation. "Oh my goodness, I-I have nothing to wear! All my good dresses are back at my house in Ponyville," said Rarity with a bit of distress in her voice.

"Couldn't you make a dress, it shouldn't be a problem for you Rari," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yes – yes I could, but I'll need some time, materials, help, and…a model," said Rarity with a sly tone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ballista.

Spike decided to leave, much had to be done, preparations, the reservations, and most importantly the little detail that Rarity was supposed to be meeting a unicorn stallion and not a baby dragon.

* * *

*** 2 days later ***

It had taken him a while to procure the bits he needed; thankfully his pay came in just in time for Spike set up for his big night. Spike had taken a trip to Hoofshire, the town was much nicer than he had expected. Cobblestone roads and sleek slate sidewalks, many trendy shops lined the way leading to the Mayleen Rose restaurant, Spike whistled impressed by the setup of the building. He entered the restaurant where a brown earth pony stallion was standing behind a podium; the stallion adjusted his monocle and looked around not seeing anypony.

"Uh down here," said Spike.

The stallion adjusted his monocle and looked down, raising an eyebrow, apparently intrigued at seeing a dragon in the restaurant. "Oui, monsieur, may a help you?" asked the stallion.

"Yeah I'd like to put down two dinner reservations for a miss Rarity and mister Fire Heart," said Spike.

"I see…well then, for reference, reservations cost 300 bits, if it is a dinner than the price is 400 bits," he explained.

"400 bits!?" Spike started to panic, at best his salary was 1000 bits, of course it would be more if he were a soldier, but there was still the tuxedo he needed to buy later, not to mention buying the actual food. "Listen, buddy, you gotta help me out! My friend really wants to impress a marefriend of his," the stallion didn't blink, obviously unfazed by the baby dragon's pleading. "Look buddy I just got paid, and my military salary isn't that good yet and –!" The stallion's monocle fell and dangled, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Monsieur, are you telling me that you are UEA, you work at the fort, oui?"

"Yes – uh oui – I work at Fort Valor," said Spike.

"Eh bien maintenant, that's different then, you qualify for our military discount," he said. Spike's panic started to lift. "Dinner reservations, under the military discount, reduce the cost from 400 bits to 90 bits."

Spike left the restaurant a very happy dragon, apparently, and as long as it was under his name, the restaurant would discount the entire meal. Spike had asked the stallion to keep it a secret that the reservations were made by him. Later Spike went around town, going from shop to shop trying to find the perfect tuxedo, the shop owners found it odd that a dragon was buying clothes that were meant for a pony. After searching several shops Spike was able to buy a tuxedo that was fancy, but not overly flashy. _This is perfect, with the discount I won't have to worry about running out of money, nothing can go wrong! This is going to be the best night ever!_ As he walked out of the shop he accidentally bumped into a pony, he fell to the ground clutching his box with the outfit inside.

"Oh geez I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying atten…tion…"

Spike's eyes grew wide at seeing the identity of the pony he knocked over. A pink fluffy, curly, mane and tail, with a three balloon cutie mark. "It's okay I had something on my mind and – Spike is that you!? Whoa I didn't think I'd see you here," said Pinkie Pie.

Spike shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "Pinkie Pie, yeah what a coincidence – um by the way why are you here," he asked.

"Oh Rarity needed one last thing for her outfit tonight," Pinkie Pie leaned in close to Spike, "she has a big date tonight," she whispered. Spike gulped.

"Really, that's cool sorry I can't stay and chat I gotta head back to the fort lot of stuff to do see ya!" Spike then rushed off, without another word and leaving Pinkie Pie confused, but then she dismissed it and went to complete her errand.

It was late afternoon; Spike spent most of it in his quarters studying the menu of the restaurant, the stallion who helped him make the reservations allowed Spike to take one. Once he was sure that he had thoroughly memorized it Spike walked to a standup mirror. Spike sighed heavily, and with a serious look, stared himself down. _Alright, let's do this! _Spike inhaled deeply and released a plume of green dragon fire. The flame swirled around him enveloping his entire body, the flames growing bigger and wider. Spikes body was starting to undergo a metamorphosis, his scales turned into purple fur, his spines melding together becoming long slender strands of hair. Spikes body elongated his claws turning into hooves, his face becoming long turning into a muzzle. The green flames evaporated all at once and revealed not a dragon, but a pony.

Spike opened his eyes and was impressed by the result. He looked just like the pony he had described in his letters to Rarity. An athletic build, strong, but not bulky, with a purple coat and green mane, and a flaming heart shaped cutie mark, there was just one thing missing though. "Oops forgot the horn," Spike let out another puff of dragon fire, the flame wafted to his forehead and started to swirl. Spike felt a tingling sensation as the horn started to grow. Finally his form was complete, Spike was a true unicorn stallion, he was Fire Heart. "It's stable, looks like all that practicing and studying finally paid off, now all I need is to try on that tux and –!"

"Heeeeeyyy Spiiiike~" the door flew open with Pinkie Pie waltzing right in. "Rarity needs your fire for the last part of her dress aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn ddddddddd – who are you!?"

With a speed that would've impressed even Rainbow Dash, Spike quickly pulled the pink party pony inside and shut the door quickly before anypony else found out. Spike kept his hoof over Pinkie's mouth, she wiggled and squirmed trying to escape from him. "Pinkie Pie it's okay! It's me, Spike!" he quietly yelled. Pinkie Pie stopped and looked up, staring at him with her blue eyes. "I'm going to let you go so don't scream, alright," Pinkie nodded, Spike let her go, allowing Pinkie Pie to stand on all fours.

"Spike what are you – why are you – what's going on," she asked.

There was no point in lying now, he had been caught red handed – or hoofed in this case. So he told her everything, how he was the secret pen pal Fire Heart and that he was the one who was going to date Rarity tonight. "And that's it…" said Spike.

"Spike…I know you love Rarity, but this – she's going to find out eventually," said Pinkie Pie.

"I know, I know, just – just let me have this one night Pinkie! That's all I'm asking, I promise to tell her, but not now, later alright," pleaded Spike.

"Do you Pinkie Promise you will," she asked.

"Only if you Pinkie Promise not to tell Rarity."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," they said together.

* * *

That night Spike or Fire Heart as it were, was waiting at the table he had reserved. The Mayleen Rose was a very fancy place, there were pony musicians playing soothing violin music, all the tables had ornate lit candelabras creating a romantic ambiance. Spike's heart was beating fast in his chest; he had never been on a date before, much less been in a fancy restaurant. But he couldn't let that get in his way, no, and for two reasons. One: he was about to have a date with the mare he's been pining over ever since he first laid eyes on her, and two: if he didn't concentrate the metamorphosis would flicker and disappear.

For a moment, a twinge of fear ran through Spike's heart. _Oh man, what if she decided not to come!? No, no, Pinkie Pie would've said something to me if she did. I mean she was making a new dress – could that be it – she wasn't able to finish the dress in time so she won't come!? What time is it!? _Spike looked to the clock that hung near the entrance of the restaurant, 6:59. _Only one minute, not even seven yet, and I did arrive early so –_! Spikes fears were lifted at the site of a beautiful violet mane unicorn mare trotting through the door. Rarity's new dress was similar to that of her gala gown, but dressed down from the original. The Host stallion from before guided Rarity to his table and with a big gulp steeled his nerves.

"Your table madam," said the host stallion.

"Merci," she responded. Rarity then sat on a plush, velvet cushion and stared from across the table eyeing him up and down. From what Spike could tell, she seemed pleased by his form. "Fire Heart…?"

"Yes, Rarity…?"

"You are…more dashing that I had previously thought," said Rarity.

"Thank you," said Spike. Luckily in addition to changing his physical appearance Spike was also able to change his voice, giving it an older, more mature tone. "I'm glad you could make it, it's nice to see you again, up close anyway."

"Same to you, I'm finally glad I now have a face to put to those letters. I simply love your tuxedo Fire Heart."

"As I do your dress, you look very beautiful tonight," said Fire Heart (Spike), with all honesty.

Hours passed since they met and things were going quite well. Spike had ordered them some hard cider, stuff that Twilight wouldn't let him touch in a million years, but thanks to some digging on his end Spike found out something interesting about his body. Apparently dragons have a rather powerful filtration system, which for him meant that downing a few glasses of hard cider wouldn't get him drunk, it would be the taste he would have to overcome.

The hard cider was a bit of a challenge, but nothing he could overcome. Next came the actual dinner portion of the date. Rarity had ordered an extravagant meal, the Roi Se Leva platter. To his relief Rarity had picked the one thing that he had decided he was going to order from the start. He wasn't much into eating pony food, but he had to admit the way they had prepared it made the meal taste delicious. From then on they just enjoyed each other's company. The night was going well, everything was perfect.

"You know Fire Heart, I have to admit. When you first sent me that letter a month ago I almost had you pegged for a stalker, no offense mind you!"

"None taken," replied Fire Heart (Spike).

"But now that I've actually had the chance to talk with you– meet you – I-I, oh goodness what am I trying to say," said Rarity.

"I think I know what you mean, and to tell you the truth Rarity my feelings haven't changed." Fire Heart (Spike) moved his right hoof, placing it over Rarity's left hoof. The disguised dragon blushed red, not hiding his feelings. "If anything their stronger now, than before…"

Now it was Rarity's turn to blush. Here before her was the stallion she's always wanted, kind, gentle, handsome, smart, and well built. The exact portrayal of what a prince should be, the qualities she was searching for were staring into her eyes, and she back at their eyes. "Fire Heart…this doesn't mean that you'll stop writing will it?" asked Rarity.

"Never…"

"You realize with this war going on that I may not be…coming back depending on what happens."

"I'll wait for you…"

"You really do love me don't you?"

Fire Heart's (Spike's) horn glowed, from the inner pocket of his tux a red rose levitated out. The rose then found its home, tucked to the side in Rarity's mane. "Always have, always will." They stared into each other's eyes, vaguely aware that their heads were drawing closer. Rarity dared close her eyes, and so did Fire Heart (Spike). Their foreheads touched, their horns crossed. Only a few inches more and this truly would be the best night ever…

"Monsieur your best table!"

_Oh no,_ _please oh please, for the love of Celestia and Luna, please don't let that be who I think it is! _Spike drew his head away from Rarity's and opened his eyes. _It is…_

Standing there in the middle of the doorway, flanked by two beautiful unicorn mares, was Prince Blueblood in all his glory. And apparently the host seemed to be a bit put off. "Um, does monsieur have a reservation?" asked the host.

"Ha, a reservation, do you know who I am!? I am Prince Blueblood, commander of Fort Valor, and assigned protector of this region! Surely I don't need a reservation," said Blueblood in a matter-of-fact tone. The two mares giggled at the host's obvious distress, and the Prince's flaunting his title and position.

"I am deeply sorry, but we are full at the moment. If you wish to wait I'm sure I can –"

"Oh I'm sure if you were to explain to some of your guests, they'd be more than willing to give up their table for me and my companions," said Blueblood, his tone signifying that it wasn't a suggestion but an order.

Spike couldn't believe this, of all the nights, that pompous horse's ass had to appear **tonight**! It seemed however that Spike wasn't the only one who noticed the Prince's arrival; Rarity had and seemed to be fuming as much as he was. Spike looked around the restaurant for a second and saw that many of the patrons weren't taking too well to Blueblood's loud and obnoxious treatment of the staff, but they didn't say anything probably due to the fact that of his status and title. Finally having had enough, Rarity rose up and addressed the Prince. "Could you please take your business elsewhere, some of us more well-mannered ponies wish to dine in peace," said Rarity.

The mares next to Blueblood gasped, who was this mare to think she could speak to the Prince like that. And from the looks of the patrons and the host, they were just as surprised. "Rarity, how…nice to see you here," said Blueblood, straining to find the right word. "And what brings you here to this lovely establishment?"

"My date and I were having a rather romantic dinner, till you showed up," she stated.

"Oh really," the Prince strode past the host and straight to Rarity's and Fire Heart's (Spike's) table. "and who might this be?"

"Fire Heart, Dragon Biologist," said Spike in a polite albeit angry tone of voice.

"Dragons! Ugh, horrid things those dragons, I assume you're not actually near those things."

"Well half of studying them is doing field research, so yes, I have to get **near **them in order to **study** them," said Spike, speaking slow and emphasizing certain words, like Twilight used to do when he was younger and trying to make a point.

"I see the only stallion's you can rein in are other country ponies like yourself. Poor Rarity, you try so hard to become like a Canterlot pony when in the end you'll always be that unicorn mare from a Podunk village in the shadow of a real city," laughed Blueblood, with his mares also joining in.

Spike had had enough; he rose up from the table and looked Blueblood straight in the eye. "You take that back! Apologize to Rarity, you have no right to say those things to her!" ordered Spike.

"Fire Heart what are you doing!?"

"Please, as if you're in a position to make me do anything. I'm the commander of an army, I've studied all manner of combat spells and –"

Before Prince "Blowhard" could finish he was interrupted by Fire Heart (Spike) shoving him with his forelegs, sending Blueblood falling into the table of another couple behind him. Prince Blueblood was covered in food, his coat stained with the soup appetizer the couple was enjoying. Fire Heart (Spike) looked down on Blueblood and smirked. "You talk too much, now apologize!"

Prince Blueblood quickly rose up, his arctic blue eyes like daggers, staring straight at Fire Heart. "You have made a grievous mistake my friend," he said through clinched teeth.

Fire Heart (Spike) and Prince Blueblood circled each other. Bluebloods horn began to glow with a blue aura of magical power. Spike knew he was no match for Blueblood, in his unicorn glamour he could only do basic things like levitation, but that was about it. At current he was defenseless. But he wasn't about to let him get away with insulting Rarity, that was the last straw, besides somepony needed to teach the "Prince" a lesson in respect, and Spike was willing to be his teacher. Spike then saw an opening, he charged, fully expecting to slam the arrogant Prince into the wall. He was wrong.

Spike was greeted by a powerful beam of magical light that hit him in the center of his chest. The beam threw him towards the other side of the restaurant, plowing through one table after another, till he smashed up against a wall with a mountain of debris covering him. Prince Blueblood puffed out his chest and rubbed his hoof against it before blowing on it. "Hmph, next time know your place, commoner!"

"Fire Heart…?"

No response.

"Fire Heart…!?"

Again, no response.

The patrons started to murmur and whisper, afraid for the state of the unicorn stallion. Even Blueblood was starting to sweat bullets, he was sure that the blast wasn't that strong, he was sure about that, there was no way he could've, could he? Rarity's eyes were beginning to fill with tears; she then rushed to the debris covering her coltfriend and started to use her telekinesis to move the debris piece by piece. The debris then exploded, burning to ashes in a raging inferno of green flames. Fire Heart (Spike) stood up, his eyes had become slit, snorting green flames with every breath. Rarity was taken aback by what she was witnessing, and so was everypony else, including Blueblood. All the ponies stepped away as Fire Heart (Spike) walked forward, slowly, like a predator who had just been provoked. With every step Fire Heart (Spike) took he left a burn mark in the shape of dragon's claw on the floor. The flames followed him, lapping off his body.

"You call that an attack…" Blueblood started to back up, truly afraid. "Cause to tell you the truth, I barely felt that. Here, let me show you a real attack!" Fire Heart (Spike) drew back his head and released a jet of dragon fire, aimed right at Blueblood.

The Prince quickly put up a defensive barrier, blocking the flames. Unfortunately he was still rattled by the display, and the deluge of flames only made it worse, affecting the integrity of his barrier. The shield shattered as Fire Heart (Spike) ran at full speed, plowing through it. He had pinned down Blueblood; his green slit eyes boring holes into the Prince's skull, making him shrink back and shake like a coward. Fire Heart (Spike) drew back once more, the flames almost spilling from his maw. The prince winced, this was the end.

"SPIKE!"

Instinctually Spike turned to the direction of the voice that called his name, and was shocked when he realized what he had done. Rarity's face was a mixture of emotions, confusion, anger, shock, and disbelief all radiating from the same face. Spike dispelled the flames in his mouth and unpinned Blueblood. He turned around to face the white unicorn mare, his mouth attempting to form words, desperately trying come up with an explanation.

"We're leaving," she said coldly, "now."

Spike made no objections, he didn't say a word. He only followed Rarity out the door, without anything else being said.

**What was supposed to be the best night of the young dragon's life has now been turned into a complete and utter catastrophe! With Spike's identity revealed how will Rarity react, what does the future hold for the both of them!? Love and war continue on… **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: _Is The Enemy My Friend or My Enemy?_**

The two of them walked in silence under the full moonlit night. Rarity was staying ahead, with Spike close behind, but far enough to give her some distance. Everything had gone wrong in the worst possible way, and now Spike wasn't sure how to talk to Rarity. He wasn't even sure if she would even listen. The two of them stopped at the edge of the village before the path that took them to the fort. Rarity turned around and faced Spike; he kept his head low not wanting to make eye contact with her. "Spike," she finally spoke, "I don't know what kind of magic you used to become like that, but end it now. I want to talk to the real you."

Spike did as she commanded, his unicorn form flickering in and out, till, with a wisp of green dragon fire, Spike had returned to his original form. The tux had fallen, bunching at his feet. The little purple dragon rubbed the back of his head, not knowing where to begin to explain. "Rarity I – I…"

"I can't believe you would do this Spike," said Rarity. "You tricked me, lied to me, and pretended to be someone you're not!"

Spike said nothing.

"W-was this all a game to you!? For the love of Celestia Spike I know you have a crush on me, but to take it to these extremes!? Why would you do this," asked Rarity.

"Because I love you!" shouted Spike. "And because it was the only way you could love me back!"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean!? You know full well that I love you Spike," retorted Rarity.

Spike scoffed, "No you don't, not the way I do! As Fire Heart I could be with you, really be with you, as more than just friends!"

"Spike I –!"

"Let's face it; you wouldn't give me the time of day because I was a dragon, but as another unicorn I had a chance! I mean it's pretty obvious no other pony knows you like I do, your likes and dislikes, the way you think, everything!"

"Spike you have to understand, you're a baby dragon, and to be honest even if I wanted to pursue such a relationship with you others might see it as unbecoming," said Rarity.

"Yeah, I'm a baby dragon out here, but in here," Spike pointed to his head for effect, "I'm just as smart as you or Applejack, or Twilight, or anypony else! Or maybe you can't just accept the fact that I'm a dragon, and that it is wrong for a pony and dragon to be together, I'm right aren't I," argued Spike.

"How dare you! I am not in the least bit prejudice against such things! What other ponies do behind closed doors or in public is their own business!" Rarity let out a frustrated sigh. "Now we have to get back to the fort, by now I'm sure Blueblood has put two and two together. We need to come up with an explanation for what happened, and it won't be easy," said Rarity.

"I'm not going back…"

"Excuse me, you most certainly are! Even if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming."

-mumble-

"What was that!?"

With a fierce look in his eyes Spike stared directly at Rarity, "I HATE YOU!" he screamed.

That one statement hit her with more force than any magic based attack could ever muster. Spike then took off into the woods, taking advantage of the stunning effect his words had on Rarity, not even looking back. Once she got over the initial shock Rarity galloped after him. Rarity couldn't make it through the woods, her dress got in the way and he didn't respond to her calls. She had eventually lost track of the baby dragon in the darkness of the woods, with a frustrated grunt Rarity stamped her hoof on the ground, turned around and headed to the cart that taxied soldiers to and from the fort. "Fine then be that way! Go and see if I care! Honestly Spike you're as stubborn as a mule!"

-YEHAW-

"No offense," said Rarity to the driver.

"None taken," said the driver.

* * *

The driver then began to pull the cart and Rarity went on her way, angry, and finding herself sneaking glances back to the tree line where Spike disappeared.

That morning Pinkie Pie gathered Ballista and Fluttershy to go and visit Rarity. Partly to see how the date went, but mostly to see if Spike kept his end of their promise. Pinkie Pie knocked at the door to Rarity's room and yelled, "Rarity wakey, wakey!" No response. She then began to knock more furiously with her hoof becoming a pink blur as she did so. Finally they heard movement from the other side. The door opened and Rarity was greeted by three mares, each with a varying reaction of surprise at her appearance.

"Rarity what happened to you," asked Fluttershy.

Rarity was a mess, and that's saying something. Her eyes red and puffy, her mane uncombed with stray hairs going in any direction they pleased, and zero make up. She only groaned in response to Fluttershy's question.

"You look like crap, didn't end well did it," asked Ballista.

"Oh, ho, oh, you have no idea…!" Rarity then ushered her friends into her quarters. Once inside she regaled them with all the exciting details of the magnificently, romantically, catastrophic rendezvous. Including the telling of the untimely arrival of Prince Blueblood and how Fire Heart, or Spike in this case, completely overpowered him. Now that she recalls it, that had been one of the highlights of the night, seeing Bluebloods pathetic and scared face was amusing. But that was overshadowed by the fact that her date was a dragon, not just a dragon, one that they all knew well. Sufficed to say it came as a shock to at least Ballista and Fluttershy, but Pinkie Pie seemed to cringe as if it were something she had expected. Rarity attributed it to her imagination, how could Pinkie Pie know anything.

"I'm going to go check on Spike," said Fluttershy, flying out of the room and quickly heading off to comfort the baby dragon.

"Dang, all things considered I have a new found respect for the little guy," said Ballista.

"Come again," asked Rarity.

"My personal views aside, this was a pretty elaborate plan, even for just a crush. Going to these lengths to prove his love, I gotta say I wish some stallion went through that much trouble to ask me out on a date." Rarity looked at Ballista quizzically, she had pegged her as a regular tomcolt, much like Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but never expected her to defend the actions of another's attempts of gaining love. "W-w-what, is it a crime to admire a little romance," asked Ballista, slightly blushing.

"Maybe you could give Spike another chance, you know, talk to him," asked Pinkie Pie.

"We had a thorough talk last night," she said.

"That didn't sound like talking, more like you two were arguing. I think if you gave him a chance –"

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy came storming into the room, out of breath, with fright and worry present in her eyes.

"Fluttershy what's wrong," asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's Spike, he's not in his room!"

"Did you check the records room," asked Ballista.

"I did and he's not there!"

"The mess hall," asked Rarity

Fluttershy shook her head.

"The little dragon's room," asked Pinkie.

Again, Fluttershy shook her head.

After getting over the shock that Fluttershy actually barged into a stallion restroom, the four mares then began to systematically search the fort. Looked in every obvious place Spike could be hiding or sulking, after which they moved on to places that weren't so obvious. They searched high and low, every nook and cranny, but still they could not find neither scale nor claw of the baby dragon.

They reconvened in the courtyard of the fort. All four of them were worried sick; they couldn't find any trace of Spike's whereabouts within the fort. Which led them to a startling thought, what if he never made it back, what if he was still wandering the woods? "These woods are thick, with many trees, and unfamiliar. Spike could easily get lost or hurt out there," said Fluttershy.

Rarity was starting to panic, hyperventilating, and cursing herself for not pursuing Spike when she had the chance. "This-this is all my fault…If only I had gone after him – I should've gone after him! But I was too caught up in my own anger and frustration to care and now…now…Twilight will never forgive me if something happened to him, I'll never forgive myself," cried Rarity.

Ballista put her hoof on Rarity's shoulder, making the white unicorn mare stare up into her eyes. "Hey, you listen to me; everything's going to be alright. I'll gather some of my flyers together and we'll sweep from the air, meanwhile the three of you see if you can get some help from some of the Mage and Brawn Corp. troops under your command. We'll search the last place that you saw Spike and we'll bring him back. Okay?"

Rarity smiled with tears running down her face. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy offered a comforting hug, to which she accepted gladly. "Thank you," she said.

Just then a pegasus stallion flew into the courtyard, tired and out of breath. "C-Captain B-Ballista, I have a message from the ADL," he managed.

"Report!"

"Commander Blueblood sends orders for the Calvary Division to suit up and aid in the holding of the ADL, ma'am!"

As if to exacerbate the situation now this gets dumped on them. "And why must we, I thought his royal highnesses troops were the best of the best, and that the Daemoni wouldn't be able to break through the absolute defense line," said Rarity.

"That's just it Commander Rarity, the ADL has been broken!"

The news hit them like a ton of bricks. There was no way that the ADL could be broken through, the only way the Daemoni could get through was by air, and they were sure that their side had air supremacy. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity had a horrible thought, one that they were dreading since the beginning of the war. "I-is it…Discord!?" asked Rarity.

"No ma'am, it's – it's the damndest thing! It's a dragon, a big, dark scaled, red eyed dragon!" said the stallion in disbelief.

The four mares looked at each other, then back at the stallion. This was an unprecedented turn of events.

* * *

Reluctantly they called forth their Elemental Armor, moving with great haste towards the Absolute Defense Line, with their Calvary Division close behind and Captain Ballista's 502nd squadron flying overhead. Their militia finally reached the hill where Commander Blueblood was surveying the battlefield through a telescope. Captain Ballista landed next to Rarity and, sparing her the trouble of addressing the Commander, spoke first to Blueblood. "Captain Ballista, along with Commanders Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie reporting in sir," she said, saluting.

Blueblood turned slightly, and then returned to look through the lens. "Took you long enough, that deranged creature is tearing through our forces," commented Blueblood.

"We'll get our troops down there and attack immediately," said Captain Ballista.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. This is exactly the kind of situation our three new 'Commanders' are here for," he said with a sly mocking tone. "Go down there and take care of that filthy dragon before they have a chance to send in more Daemoni," ordered Commander Blueblood.

"Hmph, very well, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie! Let us go," said Rarity.

Before anything could be said Rarity took off with great haste, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie galloped after her as fast as they could. _Alright, first we take down this dragon, second we locate a baby dragon, and thirdly – thirdly… _

Rarity lost her train of thought when they got near the battlefield and saw what exactly they were about to fight. The dragon was as tall as the hydra from a month ago. The dragon had pitch black scales and violet underbelly scales, dark green spines that ran the length of its body. On its chest was a glowing green jewel, it pulsed with energy, seemingly attached to its body. The Dark Dragon swiped its claws, sending the Brawn Corp. soldiers flying into the air and sprawling into their comrades. Mage Corp. unicorns fired one magic bolt after another, what bolts didn't already harmlessly bounce off its scales was absorbed by the green crystal in its chest. The Dark Dragon roared, he seemed to grow, getting bigger with each magic bolt that was absorbed. The Dragon reared back its head and bellowed out a stream of violet fire, incinerating the unicorns who weren't able to get out of the way in time, and those who were got badly burned.

"I'll attack from the front. Pinkie Pie I want you to follow up once I have his attention, and Fluttershy I want you to attack from the sky if you can. We'll end this as quickly as possible then we'll get onto more pressing matters, like locating Spike!" ordered Rarity.

Her friends nodded and went to work. Fluttershy flew up high into the sky, "I'll need something fairly big, fast, and powerful. But what could I – ooo I know!" Fluttershy's pearl orbs began to release their magical power, wrapping her up in a ball of light. Her avatar began to take form and in a flash it filled out. The avatar had a long beak, large wings, flowing tail feathers, and frills around its face and head, forming a makeshift crown. With each flap of the bird's mighty wings it created thunder, lightning arcing off its body, the heavy smell of ozone perforating the air around it.

"The Ursa I remember, but what is that," asked Rarity astonished.

"Oh that's a Thunderbird," said Pinkie Pie.

"What exactly is a Thunderbird?"

"It's like a phoenix, except three times as big, and instead of fire it uses lightning and thunder," explained Pinkie.

"Riiiiiight…" Rarity reminded herself to ask Pinkie Pie how she knew that later. Rarity then broke into a full gallop, charging straight at the dragon. _Magic seems to bounce off that thing, if it doesn't absorb it first_! The clear diamond crystal floated beside her head, as if telling her that it wanted to help. "_**Diamat**_!" shouted Rarity. The crystal floated into position above her head and started to glow with white light. A large magic circle made of the same white light appeared before her, rune markings littered the inner and outer perimeter, with Rarity's diamond shaped cutie mark in the center. The Diamat angled itself with its sharp pointed end pointing at the circle. The end then fractured and splintered into dozens of tiny shards. The shards then fired in rapid succession, the shards then passed through the other end, appearing a hundred times bigger and longer, they flew like spears at the Dark Dragon. Some of the spear shards pierced the dragon's hide, smoothly and easily. The dragon jumped back from the sudden pain that emanated from its right shoulder, scarlet red blood started to flow down its arm. Rarity continued her barrage, having several of her spear shards embedding themselves at different points of its body, roaring in pain with each impact.

The Dark Dragon had finally had enough, unleashing a torrent of violet flames at Rarity. "_**Émeraude**_!" The green colored gemstone broke off from the orbit of the others, and then positioned itself in front of Rarity. Creating a shield that made the flames smash harmlessly against the barrier, Rarity barely felt the heat around her.

Pinkie went into action. Bouncing up and down, hopping around the Dark Dragon, too busy to notice the pink party pony sneaking past him. With one mighty jump Pinkie Pie propelled herself into the air. With a wave of her mysterious shoulder cape Pinkie summoned forth her Giga Party Cannons. "FIRE!" shouted Pinkie Pie. The large floating cannons discharged their firework blasts, hitting the Dark Dragon from behind. The Dark Dragon doubled forward from the impact and searing pain of the cannon fire. The Dark Dragon brought up its sword like arrowhead tipped tail and began to whip it back and forth. The dragon's tail sliced through one of Pinkie's party cannons, eliciting an angry frown, "Hey, don't go breaking other pony's stuff – WHOA!" The Dark Dragon's tail whipped back again, Pinkie Pie directed her cannons up and outwards, putting some distance between them and her. Once she and the cannons were a safe distance away Pinkie Pie unleashed more destructive blasts.

Fluttershy, in her Thunderbird avatar form, swooped down angling downward towards the Dark Dragon. The Thunderbird avatar opened its beak and released lightning as it cried out. The lightning bolt surged down and shocked the large reptile. The diamond spear shards that were still stuck in its body conducted the electricity like rods, making it surge through every muscle in the creature's body. The Thunderbird pulled out of its dive and hit the Dark Dragon with a concussive thunderclap from its wings, sending the dragon flying backwards and making it shutter with pain. The creature started to rise, slowly, eyes burning with fierce rage. Fluttershy pulled up and circled around, she never particularly liked dragons, but she remembered how the Hydra felt when it was corrupted. _I won't let you suffer anymore_, thought Fluttershy. She built up the power within her avatar, thunder rumbled and roared, lightning crackled and arced wildly. Fluttershy nosedived once more, preparing to blast the Dark Dragon with everything she had. As she got closer Fluttershy began to hear something, a familiar voice.

_Fluttershy…_

"_What was…?_"

_Fluttershy…Pinkie Pie…Rarity…please…help me…!_

"_No it couldn't!_" Fluttershy used her powers to concentrate hard on the voice, amplifying it, straining to make sure her own ears and senses weren't deceiving her. _It hurts, it really hurts! Please, help me, anypony please! _Fluttershy gasped and pulled out of her nosedive. She immediately discharged her attack firing it straight into the air, violent thunder shaking the ground beneath their hooves and the air for a good ten miles.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie were confused as to why Fluttershy would avoid delivering the finishing blow; the Dark Dragon was still incapacitated and wide open for attack. The two mares regrouped further away from the dragon and waited for Fluttershy to join them. Fluttershy flew down to them, shedding her Thunderbird avatar form and returning to normal as she landed. "Fluttershy what were you doing!? We have to finish this quickly or else –!"

"The dragon is Spike!" shouted Fluttershy in distress.

The two mare's brains froze in that moment; they couldn't comprehend what Fluttershy had said. They looked to the downed dragon, trying to recover from the blitz assault; they stared at the creature whom Fluttershy had claimed was Spike. The Dark Dragon stared back at them, its black scales stained with scarlet blood, and its crimson red eyes looking straight at them. Rarity unconsciously started to trot towards the beast, her azure eyes locked with the Dark Dragons, looking past the exterior. It was brief, but in that instant Rarity could swear that the dragon's eyes changed from red to green slit eyes. "SPIKEY! No it can't be!" Rarity began to sob, almost collapsing from the realization that their enemy was their dearest friend.

"No…Spike," Pinkie Pie's usually cheerful demeanor had left the moment Rarity confirmed it for herself.

Flutteshy said nothing; she only stood there silently weeping.

"T-this is all my fault! If only I had gone after him, done something, oh Spike!"

Just then the Iris Caller on Rarity's collar began to blink, and an all too familiar voice spoke out. "Would somepony tell me why is that dragon still alive, he's wide open finish the dirty beast so we can reform the ADL," ordered Blueblood.

"B-Blueblood, you have to listen to me that dragon is Spike, Private Spike!" shouted Rarity.

"I don't care; he's the enemy, attacking UEA troops! Now this is an order, either kill that beast or I'll have you all arrested for insubordination," warned Blueblood.

That was it, she had had enough. Rarity could only put up with so much of Prince Blueblood's –! "WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN TO SOMEPONY ELSE FOR ONCE YOU ARROGANT, POMPOUS, MANNERLESS, MOST POOR EXCUSE OF A PRINCE IN THE HISTORY OF EQUESTRIA!" Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's jaws dropped. "Now I know we've had our disagreements, but please, I beg you, don't let our past discrepancies cloud your judgment. My friend is lying there, hurting in both body and soul, give us a chance to at least try and save him. If there's no other way then I promise you, on my life, that I will personally end it. Please…"

Silence hung in the air for what felt like an eternity. No words were spoken, by Rarity, or her friends. The only sounds that were audible were the ones coming from the Dark Dragon, formerly known as Spike. "Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy…" the three mares held their breath, "…By order of the UEA, under Article 10 of the Military Code of Ethics, I hereby place you three under arrest for insubordination, and suspicion of treason. All UEA soldiers are to slay the dragon immediately and to take the three commanders into custody."

Rarity's eye twitched, afterwards she let loose a slew of curses and vulgar descriptions of Blueblood that would've made an old warhorse like Broadside cover his ears, and all this while the Iris Caller was still on. Before she was able to collect herself they were greeted by the sight of a dark cerulean pegasus in chrome armor. Ballista stared at the group; they shifted on their hooves, wondering if they were going to have to do battle with their newest friend. "By the orders of Prince Blueblood, I, Captain Ballista of the 502nd pegasus squadron, place you all under arrest…"

"Ballista…!?" said Fluttershy.

"Why Ballista, we're friends," said Pinkie Pie.

"And here I thought you were a sensible mare," said Rarity.

"…But seeing as I made Commander Rarity a promise that I would help her in bringing back her dragon friend, I am honor bound to fulfill my first obligation!" The three friends smiled widely, could it be true!? "My dad told me once, 'Orders are orders, and they must be followed. But sometimes doing the right thing involves disobeying said orders; never lose sight of who you are.'" Ballista touched her Iris Caller and looked up to her squadron holding their position above them, ten of the fastest, strongest, pegasi under her command. "This is Captain Ballista, from here on out we will be assisting the commanders, if any of you want to leave do so now," none of them flew away, "What do you need us to do Commander Rarity?"

With a new found strength and confidence Rarity wiped the tears from her eyes. Her face then grew serious as she heard the rage filled roars of the corrupted dragon. "Ballista, Pinkie Pie, buy me and Fluttershy as much time as you can give us, and try not to hurt any of them," ordered Rarity.

They saluted her and went off to carry out her orders. Rarity then turned to Fluttershy. "We'll need to restrain him Rarity, whatever you're going to do to help him won't work with him thrashing around," said Fluttershy.

"Yes, but I don't know any spell strong enough to hold him down," said Rarity.

"There's only one creature I can think of that can restrain Spike long enough, stand back!" Fluttershy's armor once again went to work, building her a new avatar form. With a flash of light the avatar was completed. It stretched more than four hundred meters and taller than a hundred meters, three spines projected from the sides of its face with a light membrane connecting them. The new avatar's mouth had four long fangs and rows of razor sharp teeth. Saw like spines started at its head and ended at its tail. Fluttershy's newest form hissed, with forked tongue periodically sticking out, tasting the air. The white unicorn mare had to step back, surprised and slightly frightened at the size of the serpent. "_Don't be afraid Rarity, it's still me. This is a Drakon; this is the only animal that's strong enough to stand up against a dragon, well besides another dragon,_" said Fluttershy.

"O-okay then…" The Drakon avatar slithered away, its body whipping through the battlefield, aiming directly for their friend. The Dark Dragon and Drakon avatar slammed against each other, the Dark Dragon blasted the Drakon with its dragon fire right in the avatar's face. The Drakon didn't flinch, not even a little; it then started to coil itself around the Dark Dragon's legs, then its tail. By the time the Dark Dragon had stopped using its violet flames the Drakon had already wrapped the lower half of its body. He clawed and slashed at the Drakon's hide, in a desperate attempt to get loose from its captor, the predator had become the prey. "Fluttershy's doing a marvelous job at reining in Spike, but how am I going to help him," asked Rarity.

'_I shall be your guide into the world of the mind and soul, milady…__**'**_

Emeraude and Diamat had returned to their orbit around Rarity's waist. A dark purple gemstone floated to the center of her forehead. Rarity could feel the power pulsing through it; the energy was almost ethereal, as if it were a key waiting to be turned. She had recognized the intangible voice; it was the voice of her Element. Rarity watched as the Drakon avatar had finally wrapped itself around the Dark Dragon, it struggled to get free, but there was no escaping the vice like grip of the serpent's body. "For you Spike…_**Grenat**_!" Rarity felt a sudden weightlessness come over her, as she felt herself rushing through a tunnel of light. She knew not what lied on the other side, but deep down she knew the Element of Generosity wouldn't lead her astray.

**Spike has become their enemy, Blueblood has ordered their arrest. Rarity must now search the dragon's soul and bring back the caring, gentle dragon, and make amends before it is too late. The war continues on…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: _Dragon Heart_**

She was in a void of complete darkness, Rarity's hoofsteps echoed unnaturally loud through the emptiness. Rarity continued to trot along, not heading in any particular direction. When she had left the tunnel of light Rarity had no idea where she was, but somehow she knew, a feeling deep inside Rarity told her exactly where she was. The darkness then began to shift around her, a few shapes blurring into existence. Rarity could make out at least two of them, a patch of the darkness melted away taking the form of a room. It was Rarity's old room from when she was a little filly. The two figures began to move around, till their blurred images came into focus, Spike and Sweetie Belle. _What in the world are they doing in my room!?_

"Spike lunch is ready wanna come down," asked Sweetie Belle.

"I'm not hungry Sweetie Belle, thanks though," said Spike.

Sweetie Belle seemed worried, and so did Rarity. She quickly rushed to the dragon's side and was about to comfort him, but as soon as she tried to touch him Rarity's hoof passed through Spike. Rarity made several attempts at trying to hug or at this point, grab the baby dragon, but each attempt was met with the same results. Finally she gave up and allowed the scene to play out. Sweetie Belle trotted next to Spike and put a comforting hoof his shoulder. _Oh right, __**she **__can touch him! _

"You thinking about my sister," asked Sweetie Belle.

"And Twilight, and Bright Blade, and everypony else…I mean, UGH, I want to help but what can I do," said Spike.

"I know – believe me I know, but what can we do? It's not like we can transform like Bright Blade can," said Sweetie Belle.

It was then that Spike seemed to perk up, as if he just had an epiphany. Spike then turned around and grabbed Sweetie Belle by the shoulders, drawing her in so that they were staring each other in the eyes. "That's it Sweetie Belle, that's it!" Spike said.

"What's it Spike," asked Sweetie Belle, a bit concerned by the baby dragon's sudden mood change.

"No time to explain, I'll be back later!"

With that Spike ran out the door, leaving the little unicorn very confused, and very concerned. Rarity only watched from a distance, "What did you figure out," she whispered to herself. The scene faded away, falling apart like sand sliding off the side of a table. Rarity turned around to witness a new scene forming behind her. She was now in the library, Twilight's, BB's, and Spike's home. Rarity saw leaning towers of books stacked all over the floor. Shelves emptied of their contents, and scattered about. This wasn't an unfamiliar sight, Rarity was used to Twilight having copious amounts of books littering the floor and everywhere else, such was her MO whenever she was studying or looking up something. Rarity carefully navigated the mess, both fighting the urge to tidy up, and avoiding the large stacks that looked like they would collapse at the slightest touch.

Rarity accidentally touched one of the stacks and winced in preparation of being buried, but to her surprise nothing. Rarity again touched the stack, her hoof passed right through it. _Of course, I'm like a ghost here, I can't affect anything and in turn nothing can interact with me_, she thought. With that bit of news Rarity walked through all the stacks, like a specter passing through walls, searching for any sign of Spike. She finally located him sitting in an easy chair that Twilight set aside for him, pouring over one book after another, and chucking them over the side with a frustrated grunt. "A whole bunch of spells on changing the way you look, but even if I find the right spell it's not like I could actually cast it! Hmph, maybe I should ask Sweetie Belle, or maybe Dinky," pondered Spike.

_I would very much advise against that course of action_, thought Rarity.

Spike picked up another book and skimmed through it. "Oh forget it I'll never figure it out!" Spike then threw the book at one of the shelves, which then ricocheted off the shelf and knocked against a stack of books behind the chair. The tower of books crumbled all over him, and making him more angry and annoyed then he already was. Spike pushed the pile of books off of him, but then stopped when he saw the title of one of the books on his lap. Rarity got closer in order to read the title. **The Travels of Star Swirl the Bearded: My Time amongst the Beasts**. Spike opened to the glossary page and gasped when he saw the title of one of the chapters. **The Many Curious Species Known as Dragons**.

Spike quickly turned to the page of the chapter. Rarity had to admit she was quite interested in what was in the book as well. The book was written in first person, but as Twilight often told them, Star Swirl the Bearded was a skilled magician and was meticulous in his research. The book spoke of Star Swirl visiting a very interesting type of dragon, one that was different from the other species. They seemed to be a bit more intelligent than other dragons, and seemed to have the ability to manipulate magical energies. Star Swirl goes into further detail and recounts that one of the dragons had purple and green scales, and had the uncanny ability to shape shift on command.

_**The dragon had difficulty becoming another living thing; he explained that dragons had an easier time changing their appearance to things such as rocks, trees, and sometimes could become one with water. But after training and direction, the young dragon was able to finally change his form into a pony like myself. Needless to say that I was surprised and fascinated by such an ability. Unfortunately the young lad could only maintain his form, and was only able to hold it for more than two hours. I very much believe that with proper time and training these dragons might be able to maintain such a form for longer periods of time.**_

It couldn't be!? Twilight had told Rarity about how she had stayed up all night trying to find anything remotely related to Spike. Upon further thought their search was more related to dragons, and not of ancient pony sorcerers. "I-I can't believe it, there were dragon's like me long ago, and right under our noses!" Spike quickly scanned the book once again and put it down. Rarity noticed a new found confidence on the baby dragon's face; Spike then jumped off the chair and rummaged through a pile of books that was sitting on the floor. Rarity watched as Spike picked up a book entitled **Mystical Mysticisms: A Guide to Practical Magic for Beginning Magicians**. "Let's hope Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't full of hot air when he wrote that," Spike flinched, as if expecting to be hit with some invisible divine force.

The scene shifted for a third time and Rarity once again found herself standing in the library again. Spike seemed to be standing in front of a mirror; Spike then released a plume of dragon fire which then transformed him into a brawny earth pony stallion. He turned around, admiring himself from every angle and saying "Looking good Spike, lookin' real good." Rarity couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, finding the baby dragon's show of vanity amusing.

Unfortunately the form didn't last too long, the pony transformation dispersed in the same manner as when Rarity saw it. Having returned to his original form Spike grunted, peeved that the form didn't last longer. "Ugh, been at this for a month now and I still can't get it down. What am I doing wrong," said Spike as he thumbed through the book Rarity saw in the last memory. Apparently some time had passed since Spike found the book on Star Swirl the Bearded. "Okay… 'When performing a spell that involves changing ones appearance it sometimes helps to concentrate on something specific, something that drives you to want to hold your transformation. Such things are, but not limited to, a want, a need, a purpose, or even somepony.' Somepony huh," Spike closed his eyes and released another plume of fire. This time Spike had transformed into a pony she knew well, Fire Heart. "It worked, it worked!" Spike waited for a few minutes before celebrating any further. It seemed to be stable, "Yes, man if Rarity could see me now," Spike stopped admiring himself and trotted to the window.

Rarity knew that look, the look of wanting and worry. She watched as Spike's mouth moved, whispering a name, she didn't need to hear it since Rarity already had a good idea who it was Spike named. The scenes then shifted more rapidly. The next one showed Spike continuing to practice his metamorphosis. Another scene flashed by in which Spike was writing a letter. _The letter that I first got_, Rarity thought. It shifted again and showed Spike contacting and besieging Princess Celestia about joining the army.

The scenes then shifted once more, showing events that have recently transpired Spike's arrival at Fort Valor, talking to Rarity, and Derpy's arrival. Then she saw the letters he wrote to her, and to which she wrote back. Rarity then saw Pinkie Pie making a promise not to say anything about his transformation. _When this is over Pinkie Pie you and I shall have some serious words_, thought Rarity. Then came the night of their date, Spike's brawl with Blueblood, and the argument that followed of which she sorely regretted. That's when things got interesting, through his eyes she watched as Spike wandered the forest not knowing where he was going. He then stopped to catch his breath, slumping up against a tree, his eyes stinging with tears. The moment Rarity saw that she was instantly filled with hate for herself, all she could do was yell and argue with the baby dragon, not even bothering to let him explain his position.

"Stupid Rarity, apologize to Blueblood!? And was what I did so bad!? Okay yes I did lie to her, but I was going to tell Rarity! Maybe not tonight, but I was before anything really serious happened!" Spike then got up and began to claw at the tree, ripping off the bark and leaving small gashes in the tree, taking out his anger and frustration on the century's old oak tree. Eventually he tired himself out, panting hard; Spike then fell to his knees crying. Rarity had to resist the urge to comfort the baby dragon and tell him how sorry she was, but her words would be wasted, for this was a shadow of the past.

Suddenly something drifted past Spike, a glowing orb of light. Spike opened his eyes, fascinated by the small glowing sphere. Then more orbs of light started to gather around him, illuminating the darkness of the forest. "Dear dragon, why are you so sad," they asked in unison.

"What – what are you," asked Spike.

"We are the Sprites, long have we lived in the forests of Hoofshire, seeing many a creature pass through, but tell us, why do soil the ground with tears of sadness," they asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," said Spike, depression heavy in his voice.

"Do not fret, for the one you love still loves you."

"How – how do you all know –!?"

"You are not the first to have entered the forest; many have passed through, hearts heavy with sorrow. Come, follow us," said the Sprites. The scene shifted once more, the Sprites had led Spike deep into the woods. Rarity was sure that they were definitely far from the fort and Hoofshire for that matter. The Sprites stopped in the middle of a clearing, a stone slab laid in the center. Some of the Sprites broke off from Spike and flew towards the slab. The Sprites united together and formed a bright light; within the light was a beautiful green gem. Spike's eyes grew wide, his dragon instincts kicking in as he licked his chops at the sight of it. "This is a special gemstone, with magical properties. Place it to your heart and speak aloud the name of the one you love. The gem will then allow you to take the form which will allow you to be with your love," said the Sprites.

"Y-you mean that that thing can turn me into a-a pony, a unicorn pony," asked Spike.

"Yes, but only if your love is strong, you cannot waver once it starts, the form you choose will be yours forever," warned the Sprites.

Spike hesitated for a moment, possibly considering the consequences of what would happen if he chose this course of action. Spike furrowed his brow and ran up to the gemstone. He quickly swiped the gem and placed it to his heart. Rarity gasped as she realized that she recognized the gemstone, it was the same as the one the Dark Dragon had! "Spike no, don't do it, throw it away now!" Rarity shouted with all her might.

Spike pressed the gemstone to his heart and called out her name, "Rarity…!" The gemstone pulsed with power, and coursed through Spike's very being. That's when it all went wrong. The gemstone then began to meld with Spikes body, embedding itself in the dragon's skin. Spike fell to his knees in pain, clutching at the crystal where his heart was. Spike watched as his scales began to turn black as night, grunting in pain as his body began to grow rapidly without any thought of how much it was hurting the baby dragon. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! It hurts, why – what – what did I do wrong!? Help me!" he called out.

The Sprites appeared in front him. They then combined into one, creating a blinding flash of light. What stood before Spike was none other than the master of mischief himself, the Spirit of Chaos, Discord. "Ha, ha, ha, I can't believe you actually fell for that whole 'You'll be together with your true love crap!' I mean c'mon how gullible can you be," laughed the draconequess, wrapping his arms around his stomach, his sides hurting from his laughing so hard.

"D-Discord!? No way, why are you –!?"

"Ah who cares about the why!? It's all about the chaos my boy, all about the chaos! Can you imagine the look on sweet Rarity's face when she realizes who it is they're fighting," Discord chuckled, reveling in the ensuing mayhem that was soon to come.

"SPIIIIKKKKE!"

The void of darkness returned, no more scenes of memories were being played out before her. The only thing that was left was to feel, the emotions that radiated from the darkness that penetrated Rarity's heart. Sadness, anger, and something else…something familiar, love? Yes that was it, it was love. Grenat, the crystal that Rarity had used earlier floated by her, it then shot a beam into the darkness that lit up a point far in the distance. She did not hesitate, Rarity galloped at full speed.

As she drew closer to her destination she was able to make out a lit space. A scared and lonely baby dragon, curled up into a fetal position, crying, was lying there on the makeshift solid ground of light. Rarity slowly approached him, careful as to not disturb the surroundings. If this was indeed the real Spike she had been searching for then she did not want to cause something to happen within the dragon's soul. "It's good to finally see you, Spikey," said Rarity.

Spike stopped crying and dared to look at who had said his name. With a shocked expression he called out, "Rarity!" Spike got up and began to rush towards her but stopped abruptly. "Wait…is it really you…!? No – no way! Y-you can't be in here! Discord haven't you messed with my head enough –!?"

Rarity drew Spike into a hug, radiating as much comfort and love as she could. Spike struggled for a few moments, but after a while he gave up, surrendering himself to her embrace. "It is me Spike, this isn't a trick at all," said Rarity.

Spike broke the embrace and kept his back turned. "I'm…I'm sorry Rarity. Y-you gotta believe me I really didn't mean to hurt you, or humiliate you! I just wanted you to see how much I loved you, without thinking about that I was a dragon, or that I wasn't a pony," said Spike.

"I'm sorry too Spike, I didn't realize how much work you put into doing what you did. And…" Rarity sighed, "You were right…this isn't easy for me to say, but you were right. I was afraid, I always saw you as a baby dragon, but there also were times when I saw you, times when I thought 'Can he really be a baby dragon?' And now after I've seen your memories –"

"You saw all that!?" Spike yelled, whipping around to face Rarity.

"Everything."

"Oooh man, I didn't want you see all of that," groaned Spike.

"Well I did, and thanks to that I'm finally able to see the real you," said Rarity, placing her hoof to Spike's cheek.

Suddenly a large bellowing laugher echoed through the darkness. Rarity took a defensive stance, ready to attack what lay within the shadows. Spike cringed behind her, knowing exactly what was lurking beyond their vision. The shadows coiled and slithered, a pair of red eyes staring at them as it circled both Spike and Rarity. "The real Spike, HA, if you want to see the real Spike then look no further." The Dark Dragon brought its head into the light, the green gemstone glowing in its chest.

"You're not the real Spike!"

"Oh yes I am, I am the essence of all dragons, I am greed," said the Dark Dragon.

"Spike resisted you once before and he can do it again!"

"No, because our love for you is greed. Your love for us is just another form of greed, and the more we want something the stronger we get!" said the Dark Dragon.

"_**Grenat**_!" The crystal reappeared next to Rarity and fired a beam of purple light at the evil persona. The crystal on the dragon's chest glowed and fired its own beam in retaliation. The two beams collided and cancelled each other out. "How is that even possible," gasped Rarity.

The Dark Dragon laughed again and in one swift motion grabbed Rarity in its right claw. Spike cried out for him put her down, he didn't listen. "Heh, heh, heh, Rarity unicorn, Element of Generosity, within this space we are the stronger. Your Element is a joke, generosity, but that's alright, not every treasure a dragon possesses is perfect," said the evil persona.

Spike couldn't take it anymore, "Let her go!" Spike yelled. Something clicked inside of him, something primal, a want, a need to protect. "I said…" Spike's body began to tremble; Rarity and the Dark Dragon looked down at him. "LET HER GOOOOOOOOOOO," he roared.

Spike's body became a raging inferno of green dragon fire. In that instant, Spike had transformed into his true adult dragon form. Spike balled up his right claw into a fist and delivered an uppercut to his evil side's jaw. The Dark Dragon let go of Rarity and Spike quickly rescued her, cupping her gently in his large claws. Rarity looked up into his large green slit eyes, worry and concern filled her heart. Was this the real Spike, or just another version of his dragon greed? "S-Spike is that you," she asked.

"Rarity, this is something I have to do on my own, leave before he traps you in here. Or worse…" said Spike, his tone more mature, but still a bit young.

"Spike I'm not going to just leave you here to face that thing alo –!"

"I love you, Rarity," With a puff of dragon fire, Spike banished Rarity from the deepest pits of his soul. Leaving Spike alone, with his alter ego, the two began to size each other up. Spike tensed his muscles, the Dark Dragon cracking his knuckles. Their flames spilled out from their maws, "Ready…!?"

"Let's have some fun…!"

* * *

By the time she realized what happened Rarity was back on the battlefield. She turned her head around at the sounds of battle going on behind her. The army had gotten closer then she thought. Pinkie Pie was using her cannons to fire streamers at the incoming UEA troops. They got tangled up in the streamers, wrapped up in the colorful strands. Up above Captain Ballista and her squadron were doing their best to disable their fellow pegasi, being extremely careful not to kill or injure any of them.

Fluttershy's Drakon avatar was still doing its best to hold onto the Dark Dragon, but for some reason the creature went silent. Its body gave the occasional spasm or two, but as far as she could tell their friend was offering no resistance. _Spike you foal, why did you do that!? I could've helped you! _"There has to be a way to get back in there!" Rarity shouted. Suddenly the Dark Dragon began to thrash around violently, spewing violet flames in every direction, and roaring its lungs out. The Drakon avatar let go of its prey and quickly slithered away, giving the rampaging beast room to expend its energy. "Fluttershy what are you doing!? Keep him restrained," ordered Rarity.

"_No I have to let him go! I can hear it,_" said Fluttershy.

"What – what can you hear!?"

"_Spike, he's fighting back!_"

* * *

Within the depths of Spike's soul, a fierce battle was being waged. Both Spike and his evil persona were tearing each other apart. Both their scales stained crimson red with blood. Spike lunged at his dark side, and bit its shoulder. The evil dragon roared in pain, retaliating by raking its sharp claws against Spike's back, piercing his hide and digging into the tender flesh beneath. Spike let go as the pain became too much, the Dark Dragon then bit Spike's neck, then threw him like a rag doll. Spike rolled and skidded across the solid darkness, his blood splattering, marking the way. The Dark Dragon ran after him, not wanting to give his quarry time to recover. Spike saw what was coming and, despite the pain coming from his punctured neck, blew out his dragon fire, effectively creating a fire wall between him and his evil side. The Dark Dragon backed up, not wanting to be seared by the flames of his good side. That brief moment allowed Spike to gain back some of his strength. Rising up, growling at the dark half of his soul. The two halves were panting hard, out of breath; Spike's body was shaking from the wounds. Unfortunately the dark half seemed unfazed by its injury's, almost as if it were used to pain.

"Why do you fight me, we are one and the same," said the evil persona.

"No, I'm nothing like you!"

"Have you not figured it out!? The reason why you remain in that childlike form is because you deny my existence, denying your natural greed is what keeps you bound! Our mind may get older and sharper, but our body will remain the same unless you accept our power – this power!" The Dark Dragon pointed at the gemstone lodged in his chest.

With a heavy sigh Spike let a tear run down the side of his face. "I know, I've always known, ever since I first changed….But if giving into that part of myself means I become like you – then I'd rather stay as a baby dragon," proclaimed Spike.

The two dragons charged each other, at the last minute they reared up, putting their weight on their hind legs. Spike and the Dark Dragon locked their claws together, grappling in a contest of strength. "I won't allow us to stay a weak and pathetic creature, even if I have to kill you to do it!" The Dark Dragon began to force its weight and power down, making Spike back up as the Dark Dragon stared him down.

"Funny, because I feel the same way about you!" Spike drew back his head and delivered a devastating head-butt to his evil side's skull. Spike's head pounded with pain, a headache quickly forming and pulsing through his brain, but he didn't let up. Spike then unleashed a blast of dragon fire right into the eyes of his opponent. Blinded and in pain Spike then reached for the Dark Dragon's neck, forcing him to the ground, digging his claw into its trachea. He then raised his right claw and wrapped it around the gem in its chest.

The Dark Dragon felt the pain around his gem, and quickly put his claws around Spike's arm, trying desperately to stop him. "YOU IDIOT! Don't you realize what will happen if you do that!?" shrieked the Dark Dragon.

"Yeah…I do…!"

* * *

"What is he doing!" screamed Rarity.

For a while now the Dark Dragon was thrashing around, bellowing fire, roaring, and whipping its tail. Rarity thought that Spike might be going insane, she felt helpless. Rarity tried many times to use Grenat to enter Spike's mind and soul, but each time it felt like Rarity was hitting a brick wall.

"_You can't enter his mind Rarity, Spike and that __**thing **__are fighting inside, we can't interfere right now,_" said Fluttershy.

"Well can you hear him, can you hear his thoughts," asked Rarity.

"_No, I can't hear anything and – SPIKE NO!_" Fluttershy screamed.

Rarity directed her gaze towards the Dark Dragon; he stood on its hind legs and moved its right claw over the gemstone, his razor sharp talons digging at the flesh around it with every second. Blood started to drip down his chest, the flow increased with every deep gouge. Rarity was speechless at what she was seeing, from the scenes she saw in Spike's mind Rarity knew that the gemstone was close to his heart, if Spike kept up what he was doing –! The Dark Dragon looked in Rarity's direction, its eyes turning green, and a smile winding across his face. With one mighty pull, Spike ripped the gemstone from his chest, blood sprayed profusely from his wound as he roared an unearthly pain filled roar.

All the fighting stopped; every pony stared in the direction of the dragon. Pinkie Pie and Ballista gasped in horror at what they saw and rushed over as fast as they could. The Dark Dragon's body started to change, the pitch black scales changed to purple, the violet underbelly scales became a light green color. The red eyes returned to green slit ones, as the kind face of the dragon they all knew and loved returned. Spike was back. He looked at his right claw that still held the gemstone, bearing his teeth and growling angrily, Spike crushed the gemstone, shattering it into dozens of pieces. A banshee like shriek echoed as a result of crushing it, to which the noise quickly dissipated. Spike then toppled over, falling to the ground with a giant thud. His body was then enveloped in green flames; once they were gone all that was left was a baby dragon, lying on the ground with a bleeding wound over his heart.

**After seeing the young dragons memories, and touching upon the feelings within his soul, Rarity has realized just how much he cares for her, and subsequently how much she cares for him. Now after winning the battle with his inner demon Spike has finally returned to normal. But at what cost…**


	21. Chapter 21 Sparity Arc: End

**Chapter 21: _What Comes Next…?_**

Rarity wasted no time, she galloped at high speed. "_**TOPAZE**_!" the yellow crystal flew off towards Spike. Topaze immediately created the healing pyramid around the baby dragon and Rarity's mind was instantly transmitted the condition of his body. Spike had dug deep into his chest, severing many arteries, both major and minor. His claws also raked close to the heart chambers, making his blood pump outwards through the open wound. Rarity was the first on the scene; her hooves were stained in dragon blood as most of it had spilt all over the rocky terrain. She had to stay calm; she had to let Topaze do its work, although judging by the amount of blood it may already be too late. Fluttershy had dispelled her Drakon avatar and hovered next to Rarity, too scared to step into Spike's blood.

Ballista and Pinkie Pie eventually joined there friends, forming a ring around the severely injured baby dragon. "By Celestia – what the hay happened!?" asked Ballista.

Rarity didn't speak, she was concentrating, putting as much power and focus into Topaze's healing effects as possible. In the end it was Fluttershy who explained what happened, surprisingly enough Fluttershy's animal mind reading power allowed her to hear much of what went on while Rarity was inside. It was a shock to them both, especially the part about Spike practically ripping his heart out. "Rarity…will Spike be alright!? How's he doing!?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Still Rarity said nothing, her mind was too preoccupied with keeping Spike alive and healing him.

"Well that was anticlimactic," a voice rang out. The four mares looked around for the source of the voice, but three of them knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "I was expecting something more heart wrenching, get it, 'Heart Wrenching!?' You know, since he ripped his heart out!" Boisterous laughter then followed.

Pinkie Pie's senses were tingling, and with an angry look she summoned forth her Giga Party Cannons. The four cannons pointed in the opposite direction of the army. In a flash of light, he appeared, Discord, Spirit of Chaos. "Discord!" said Rarity, the name almost being forced out of her mouth.

"Poor Spike, he's in sooo much pain and you four are in hot water with your princely commander, and you were forced to attack and subdue your own soldiers! Now this is some delicious chaos," said Discord amused.

With fury in her eyes, Rarity called on the red jewel, "_**RUBIS**_!" the red crystal shined with violent red light. "_**ANNIHILATE**_!" Rubis unleashed a beam of power that could've been second to Bright Blade's Magna Blast.

Discord put up his hands in order to block the attack, the beam pushed him back. The power and intensity forced him back, burning his paw and claw. Rarity stepped forward, inch by inch, forcing Discord back, pouring all her rage and fury into the blast. Discord couldn't take it anymore; concentrating his own chaotic power to his hands he forced the beam upwards and away from him. Discord then began to blow on his smoking paws and claws, a searing pain throbbing within them. "Why you!?" Discord gathered a sphere of chaos energy between his hands and was prepared to unleash it, but before he could get the chance he was assaulted by a blur of blue and silver. By the time Discord came to his senses he was staring at a cerulean pegasus. "Who the buck are you!? You're not an Element!" said Discord.

"The name's Ballista, Captain Ballista!" With that Ballista delivered a flying round kick to the draconequesses face, chipping his one long fang, and making him retreat back a few feet.

"Now I'm mad!" Discord then found himself shadowed by something. When he looked up, all five of Pinkie Pie's Giga Party Cannons were now hovering over him. Their open barrels burning, ready to release their multicolored ordinance, "Oh…" Discord then created an inverted umbrella and held it over his head in a sad attempt at protecting himself.

The cannons fired their attacks in a single shot creating a multicolored explosion, of sparkling proportions. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Discord managed to escape but quickly found himself on the receiving end of another blitz assault. And, of all things, it was a kangaroo, a milky blue kangaroo. The roo delivered jabs, crosses, hooks, and uppercuts in multiple combos that made the Spirit of Chaos's head spin, literally. The whole time the roo was screaming, "_How dare you, how dare you – HOW DARE YOU!_" The roo then jumped, flipped in the air, and whacked Discord in the chest with its powerful legs. The kangaroo then shifted forms, showing Fluttershy for a brief moment before changing into another avatar. Fluttershy's new avatar was a gorilla, and with its strong arms brought down a two-handed hammer fist on Discord's head, creating a crater twenty feet wide and ten feet deep in the rock.

The ground rumbled and quaked as Discord moved below them. He then burst forth from the solid bedrock and rose into the air, spitting out pieces of rock and shaking out pebbles from his ears. "I *cough* think that's *cough* enough chaos for one day – I can't believe I just said that!?" With a wave of his paw Discord disappeared from the battlefield. Not to be heard from again.

* * *

Several minutes past since the brawl and Spike's wound had healed. Rarity was carrying the unconscious baby dragon on her back, going slow and steady, afraid that one misstep would undo all her work. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie flanked their friend staying close by while Ballista, in a Rainbow Dash like fashion, hovered above them, every so often sneaking glances at the still unmoving Spike. Rarity kept making many silent prayers, to Celesita, to Luna, even their long since dead mother Epona. Calling out to any demi-deity or goddess that would answer… and it appeared someone was listening. Rarity felt a stirring on her back, groaning and moaning. The four mares stopped and listened, watching for any sign of movement. His claw twitched, Spike's tail began to wiggle. "Spike…!?" Rarity dared say.

The baby dragon's eyes began to lazily open, drifting from one face to the next. Spike then gave them a weak smile, "Did…did we win," asked Spike.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were crying tears of joy, Spike had recovered! Ballista flew down to them, making sure she was in Spike's line of sight. "That was good work out there today Private Spike, I'm honored to know a dragon as brave as you," said Ballista, giving him a quick salute.

"Thanks Ballista…" said Spike, his voice hoarse.

Rarity then turned her head and began to nuzzle Spike's head with her cheek. Spike was obviously embarrassed, but was too weak to do anything about it. Rarity whispered into the dragon's ear, "Thank Celestia you're alright…I love you, Spike."

He said nothing, but Spike returned the sentiment by rubbing his head against her cheek. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Ballista smiled. Unfortunately the warm moment was short lived. Prince Blueblood, along with four guards, two earth pony stallions and two unicorn stallions, came waltzing up to them with the rest of the UEA troops close behind. The looks on the UEA ponies seemed to be a mixture of emotions, wondering how this would play out. They knew Commander Blueblood had given the order to arrest them, but after what they just saw, most were reluctant or too scared to challenge the mares.

Prince Blueblood, despite everything that had happened seemed to still have a chip on his shoulder. "Don't think that this changes anything, you are all still under arrest! Believe me when I say that I will personally see to it that –!"

Before Blueblood could finish he was interrupted by an Ursa Major roaring in his face. The Prince cringed and became very small. "_Don't you ever threaten my friends, how can you even think about wanting to kill Spike – and accuse us of __**treason**__!?_" Fluttershy smashed her right paw into the ground, creating a mini-earthquake below their hooves. "_You've been nothing but a complete jerk to all of us ever since we've arrived, wait till we tell your Aunt on you, I'm sure she'll be very disappointed to hear how her nephew has treated his guests and allies!_" Prince Blueblood gulped, the kind, but harsh words of the timid pegasus coming out of a giant Ursa Major was more than unnerving for him, especially when she brought up telling Princess Celestia about his conduct. "_Now if you'll please excuse us our friend needs some rest, and we would like to return to the fort,_" Prince Blueblood stepped out of the way immediately, as well as the other UEA troops, making a path that led directly to the keep. Fluttershy then dismissed her avatar. "Thank you very much," she said in her normal happy kind tone.

Rarity and the others trotted along unhindered, the troops seemed to have all come to a silent consensus upon which they all stood at attention and saluted them.

* * *

*** Unknown Location – Enemy Base ***

Great laughter could be heard echoing through the stone halls. Queen Chrysalis was sitting on her haunches, hugging her stomach as she laughed at Discord, who only moments ago reappeared within the base, looking completely beat up. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Oh, oh, oh my sides hurt! I just got forced out of Canterlot by a Princess and a Royal Guard Captain, but you got your tail handed to you by three of Twilight Sparkles least combative friends and they literally made you eat dirt! HA HA AHA HA!"

Discord grunted and growled, extremely perturbed at having been beaten by four ponies – him – the Spirit of Chaos! Part of him really wanted to do something to the Queen, maybe mess with her changeling powers, reduce her size to that of a fly then squish her, or just vaporize her. Discord contemplated this, but decided against it, since Chrysalis and Tikara Balak have become close as of late, and he didn't want to incur the wrath of the dark alicorn. Nor was he in a hurry to return to his stony prison. "Ha, ha, ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. But don't forget that plan was your, ugh, lovers idea! Maybe if he had thought that through a little more then it probably would've worked!" snapped Discord.

"How dare you," Queen Chrysalis rose up, "Lord Tikara knows what he's doing, you just can't see the big picture," said Chrysalis.

"Ooooohhh is that so, then maybe you can tell me what the point in that plan was, or why he spends most of his time in his so-called 'Sanctuary!'" Discord pointed his claw finger at the large stone doors.

"Well he's – he's – if Lord Tikara –!"

"_**What about Lord Tikara?" **_A flash of black magical light appeared in front of the stone doors. There he stood, still garbed in his battle armor, his glowing eyes shifting between his two generals. _**"Discord, how fared the plan, you look like you were put through the ringer," **_commented Tikara Balak.

"Lord Balak, sorry to say, but the plan was a flop! That baby dragon ripped the gem out of his chest and then crushed it! What purpose did that serve, why didn't you just corrupt him like you did the hydra!?" Discord asked.

"_**Who said it was flop," **_at this Discord and Chrysalis looked to each other confused. Tikara brought up his left hoof; out of nowhere an eerie green light floated down and hovered on top of his hoof and formed an orb. _**"Now if you don't mind I'll be in the Sanctuary." **_

Before either one of them could ask what the orb was, they were cut off by a wailing roar that seemed to carry on the wind. "What was that!?" asked Discord.

Tikara Balak only shrugged, _**"I think winter is going to be very harsh this year."**_

* * *

*** 1 week later – Fort Valor Record Room ***

Spike was hard at work organizing as many of the documents as he could. Before he would've found this a tedious task, but after the events that had transpired, he was feeling pretty good. Spike then heard a knock at the door, not taking his eyes off the task at hoof, and afraid he would lose his place, Spike magicked the door open. "Who is it," he asked.

"Who do you think darling," asked a familiar voice.

Spike looked up and saw Rarity standing there, in all her radiant beauty. Rarity then furrowed her brow, as if she were annoyed or angry at something. "Rarity what's wrong," asked Spike.

"Spikey I thought we agreed you didn't have to take on that form anymore," said Rarity. Spike apparently was in the form of Fire Heart, having been writing and documenting using the magic of is faux horn. "In any case it's almost lunch time, so I've come to see if you wish to escort me to the mess hall," asked Rarity.

Spike put down his papers and started to trot from behind the desk, Rarity immediately put up a hoof. He knew what this meant, "Really…?" asked Spike. Rarity nodded, with a sigh Spike released the form of Fire Heart and returned to his original one. Only this time it was different. Spike was taller, leaner, and a bit muscular. His body had grown, his muzzle was square shaped, with a long neck, and he stood just a couple of feet taller than Rarity. Spike got back on all fours and stared back at the white unicorn, "Happy now?"

"Very, now come along," she said.

The whole way the troops would salute Rarity and Spike, although they seemed just a bit afraid about having a big, tall dragon roaming the halls of the keep, but when he was with Rarity their fears were lessened, "Rarity I still think I should've stayed in my unicorn disguise, the others haven't gotten used to me like this just yet," suggested Spike.

"Oh pish posh, if they can't get used to it then that's their problem, and besides," Rarity leaned up against Spike nuzzling the side of his neck, "I'd rather walk with you in your true form, my love."

Spike had to agree with Rarity on that one. Ever since the incident Spike's body had appeared to be released from its stunted growth. Apparently defeating his dark side had yielded some unexpected rewards. Since then Spike's aptitude for magic has increased, he can now become a full-grown dragon any time he chooses, and his shape shifting abilities can be held longer. Spike's unspoken wish had been granted, he was no longer a "baby" dragon. But even with all these positive's Spike couldn't help but think of the negatives. "Rarity…"

"Hmm, yes Spike."

"How…how are we going to tell Twilight and Bright about this," he asked.

"We'll tell them truth, I love you, and you love me. Simple as that," said Rarity.

"But – but I – I won't stay like this forever, eventually I'll become that full-grown version permanently! I don't think any town, much less Ponyville, will allow me to stay, and I don't want you to leave your house or anything," said Spike.

"When that happens I'll allow you to use your shape shifting powers, I shant have my lover sleep in a dingy, smelly cave," declared Rarity.

_Lover, _a word Spike thought he would never hear pass her lips. Spike still couldn't believe this; it was like a dream, and every time he went sleep Spike was afraid that he would wake up from it. To his relief it wasn't, especially from the reassuring kisses he received whenever he met up with his marefriend. "So what happens next…with us I mean?"

"For now let us get past this war, from there," Rarity pulled ahead and swished her tail under Spike's chin in a very flirtatious, and teasing way. She shot him a loving sideways glance, "We shall see now, won't we."

**Spike and Rarity, two, whose love was tested by lies and deceit, was now free to blossom for all to see. But all doesn't seem well, as Tikara Balak keeps secrets from his generals, perhaps hatching a more sinister plan for our pony friends. The war continues on…**


	22. Chapter 22 AppleDash Arc: Start

**Chapter 22: _Earth and Sky_**

*** 2 months later ***

It was January, the middle of winter. Hearth's Warming Eve had already passed, and soon enough Winter Wrap Up would start. Fortunately for some ponies the desert doesn't snow over, more specifically the San Palomino Desert. It was an arid environment, sand would turn into dried out dirt in patches, which offered little to no terrain advantage.

Far off in the distance the wild braying and snarling of the Daemoni was being carried on the wind. Rocks and chunks of earth were sent flying through the air hurled directly at the oncoming hordes. Jagged pillars of solidified earth jetted out of the ground dividing their forces and destroying their lines. A lone earth pony mare, wearing a Stetson hat, and dawned in golden armor trotted through the battlefield. One of ground Daemoni galloped after Applejack, baring its fangs with glee at finding their prey. Applejack swung her foreleg with barely any effort, her armored foreleg smacked against the head of the Daemoni, snapping its neck with a sickening crack before it disappeared. Applejack jumped into the air, flipped twice, and brought down her fore hooves on two more Daemoni. Another two attacked her from behind, which she bucked her hind legs sending them into the air. More Daemoni began to crowd Applejack, sensing this, AJ willed shrapnel shards of earth to rise and fire in all directions. The shards pierced through the demonic ponies like a hot knife through butter. "Whew, this here's some hard work," Applejack then touched the crystal of her Iris Caller, "Hey RD, you doin' alright up there?"

"Better than these guys!" replied Rainbow Dash.

Up in the sky multicolored spectrum beams of light were fired at winged Daemoni. Rainbow Dash zeroed in on three of them and swiftly cut them down with her crescent blades, blasting the third with a dual beam from both of her crystalline wings. As Rainbow Dash flew she got the inkling that she was being followed, Rainbow was right, a squadron of five winged Daemoni were hot on her tail. She scoffed, the winged Daemoni were flying at high speed, wanting to tear into the cyan pegasus with their steel talons. Dash zipped and rolled, performing all manner of tricks, making the creatures work for their meal. Applejack rolled her eyes. _Rainbow Dash, you're havin' way too much fun with this whole situation_, thought Applejack. "Dash, quick playin' with em and hurry it up, I'm getting hungry down here," said Applejack.

"Alright, then it's time for a super powered Buckaneer Blitz!" AJ watched as Rainbow Dash pulled up higher and higher, almost out of her field of vision. The winged Daemoni followed after her, with many more in pursuit. Applejack averted her gaze as a bright flash of light lit up the sky, the death shrieks of the Daemoni rang out as a result of their demise. Rainbow Dash eventually flew down to meet her earth pony companion, the two of them hoof bumping. "Ten seconds flat, ha!"

"Well better call this in," Applejack tapped her Iris Caller again, "This is Applejack and Rainbow Dash to Shining Armor, Sector 8's clear, and we're movin' to the next."

For the past few months the two mares have been doing well, fighting under the command of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Even though they were made aware of their rank, both Applejack and Rainbow Dash asked to be put on the frontlines, treated as soldiers, but every now and again they would use their rank to help them in directing other soldiers. During their time at Fort Caliburn they had received letters from the forts where their friends were stationed. They were surprised to find out about what happened at Fort Valor, and according to Rarity and Spike there's been changes in the way things are run. Not to mention the fact that those two are now dating and are a couple now! They were kinda disappointed in themselves when they forgot Bright Blade's birthday on Hearth's Warming Eve, the rush and chaos of the war made special occasions like birthday's a little hard to remember. So they sent the little guy a couple a presents, as well as sending a "special" congrats gift to Rarity and Spike.

"So what's the next Sector of Daes we have to mow down today," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, if I'm ah rememberin' correctly, Sector 10," said Applejack.

"Oh yeah, race ya!"

Before Applejack could reply Rainbow had taken off. _That girl…Alright then you're on! _Applejack galloped in the same direction; thanks to her ability to manipulate the earth beneath her hooves she was able to gain some extra speed. With every step she took, the ground responded by molding to her hooves and pushing back like a spring board. Applejack would never admit it to any pony, least of all Rainbow, but the power she gained from the armor kind of scared her a bit. After their first fight using the Element Armor seeing how easily she could smash through the Daemoni, and control the ground, what scared her wasn't the fact that it was strange to her, it was that it felt almost natural.

Eventually she was able to catch up with Rainbow Dash; she looked down and watched as her earthy pony friend matched her speed even on land. Rainbow Dash pushed forward, increasing her speed. Applejack saw Dash pull ahead, so she willed the ground to push her forward. Their leads went back and forth; one would pull ahead then the other, till finally the two of them were neck and neck. But unbeknownst to them, something was happening. A dust funnel began to form around Applejack, kicking up sediment and rock, mixing in with the howling turbulent cloud around her. Rainbow Dash was having a similar situation, the wind started to form around her, forming a funnel. It was hard to believe, but the two of them seemed to be creating two tornados, one made of wind and the other of earth. Either the two of them weren't aware of it, or they were too wrapped up in the race to notice.

An army of Daemoni saw the tornados of earth and wind, hissing and snarling at the oncoming storms. The horned Daemoni unleashed several magic bolts at them, but the gale force winds, combined with whatever magical power that was mixed in, made the bolts deflect and change directions exploding harmlessly somewhere else. The ground Daemoni started to gallop towards them, the mindless creatures charged at them, with no fear for the own safety. As soon as they made contact with the twin tornados the Daemoni were torn apart by the fierce wind and debris being picked up, thrown in the air, and landing in groups of their own. The winged Daemoni tried to counter attack by diving down from above, but they too met the same fate as their land based brethren.

In the end Applejack and Rainbow Dash stopped, creating a giant whirlwind that whipped out and threw the Daemoni in every direction away from them. The whole time Rainbow Dash was doing a little victory dance in the air next to AJ, "Oh yeah, I won, I won!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You did not, it was a tie Rainbow," retorted Applejack.

Dash landed next to her, and looked AJ in the eye, "No way, I won by – 6 o'clock AJ – at least a nose!"

"A nose!?" One of the Daemoni that survived the attack charged Applejack while her back was turned. "If we're countin' body parts then –" Applejack used her left hind leg to buck one ambushing Daemoni in the chest; the resulting impact sent a focused shockwave through the demonic pony, evaporating it on the spot. "I won by a hoof tip – 3 o'clock there RD!"

"A hoof tip, a hoof tip, c'mon Apple Snack –" A horned Daemoni shot a magic bolt at Rainbow Dash, she quickly swatted the bolt away with her crystalline wing, then fired a spectrum beam at the one who fired it. The beam pierced the horned Daemoni in the head, disappearing in a puff of black smoke. "Then I won by a hair!"

The two of them continued like that, arguing about who won, while at the same time warning each other about Daemoni stragglers who were attacking. The two mares were, unbelievably, able to divide their attention between arguing with each other and watching out while counterattacking. After several minutes Applejack finally noticed a lack of Daemoni snarls and brays, "Um, Rainbow, I reckon we cleared this Sector," said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash took a look around and saw that AJ was right; there were no more Daemoni to be seen. "Wow, that was fast," Rainbow Dash then blew a raspberry, "Soooo I guess we move on then," asked Rainbow Dash.

* * *

The two of them giggled at their situation and leisurely strolled off to the next battleground.

"Way to kick flank out there Titan," said an earth pony stallion passing by.

"They should know better than to mess with the Sky Master," said a pegasus mare.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash blushed a little, ever since they arrived at Fort Caliburn the two of them have gained the Noms De Guerre of Titan and Sky Master. It was a bit embarrassing for AJ to be called Titan, sounded more like a stallion's nickname than a mare's, but Rainbow loved her nickname, and Applejack agreed it suited her.

The ponies were all returning to the fort after a long day of battle, the heat of the desert didn't make it any easier, their brows and coats beaded with sweat, and ponies falling from either pure exhaustion or dehydration. But, thankfully, they were able to save many of them. There was no need for a draw bridge for the entrance; instead a giant wrought iron gate greeted them. The stone fortress was smooth with a bit of withering, having been sandblasted by the desert wind and sands for a while now. The whole time, while Applejack and Rainbow were walking into the fort, the other soldiers were either complimenting them or giving them congrats for another job well done.

Once the two of them passed the front gates they were immediately blasted with cool soothing air. The heat of the desert seemed like a distant memory whenever they entered the fort. Thanks to Princess Cadance, the fort had a spell cast over it to keep the inside and perimeter cool all the times.

AJ and RD had recalled their armor and trotted further into the keep, they soon found themselves at the entrance to the War Room and saw that Shining Armor was busy going over the reports of the days resent battle. The two mares saluted, "Reporting in Commander Shining Armor, sir!"

Shining Armor looked up and greeted his two soldier/friends. "Heard you two had some fun out there, blew through two Sectors within a few hours, I'm losing count on how many of those things you've taken out," commented Shining Armor.

"150," said Dash.

"151," said AJ.

Shining Armor looked astonished by the number; he knew they were fighting hard, but not that hard. At the same time that seemed to confirm something for him. "Well then I'd say you two deserve some leave time, don't you?" Rainbow Dash and Applejack seemed surprised by what Shining Armor said. "You two deserve it, from tomorrow and the next three days." They were about to say something but they were quickly cut off by the white unicorn stallion. "And that's an order!" he added.

When they walked out of the War Room Rainbow Dash hoof pumped, "Ah yeah, a little vacation time – Hey we should totally go to Las Pegasus, you and me, what'd you say," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I've never been to a big city like place, except for Canterlot and Manehattan, but guess it could be fun! Alright I'm in," said AJ.

"Cool, now," Rainbow Dash brought her mane close to her nose and sniffed it, "I think we better hit he showers," suggested Rainbow Dash.

Against AJ's better judgment, she agreed to go take a shower, with Rainbow…together. They went to the side-by-side stalls, and then hit the button in front of them to get the water running. The hot water soothed their aching muscles. Rainbow turned around and let the water pour over her sore wings, she let out a relieved sigh, enjoying the relaxation. For Applejack it was less relaxing and more nervousness. She tried to concentrate on washing herself, lather, rinse, repeat, but even that mantra didn't keep Applejack from sneaking glances at her friend. Watching the water rundown the cyan pegasus's coat made the orange earth pony blush slightly, Applejack secretly admired the image of her wings, even before their crystalline transformation with the armor on.

"Applejack…Applejack…APPLEJACK!"

AJ shook her head, snapping out of her trance like state. "Y-y-yeah RD," she stammered.

"You alright, you were kinda spacing out there for a second," said Rainbow.

"W-what, ah shoot, I'm alright! Just, uh, tired I reckon," answered Applejack.

"Oh, anyway, we gotta hit all the amusement parks, then we'll stay late and hit all the night clubs – it'll be sweet!"

"Yeah, sweet…" _Ifin' I can manage to keep my wits about me_, thought Applejack.

Later that night Applejack was having a hard time sleeping in her bed. Partly because she was excited at being able to take a break from fighting, and because she was going to spend some personal time with Rainbow Dash off the battlefield. She laid there, grabbing the pillow and pushing it on her face in an attempt at muffling her frustrated groaning. _Why am I getting so worked up about this, she's mah friend and we're just going into town for a little fun_! So why was it that every time she thought about Rainbow Dash her cheeks would start to feel hot? There were many a times when Applejack tried to rationalize her feelings towards her friend, the fact that they were both competitive athletes? No that couldn't be it, maybe part of it, but not all of it. Was it because of her beautiful rainbow mane and rose colored eyes? Again, part of it, but no. In the end, it was the many parts that made the whole, it was all of Rainbow Dash that she liked. But upon accepting that fact, she was admitting something about herself. _Am…am I really a fillyfooler? _

No, that couldn't be it, there's nothing wrong with admiring the physique of another mare. And becoming hypnotized by her eyes and the way she…_OKAY GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE! _

_But ah can't put her through that, I can't tell her how I feel, not after what she told me…_

* * *

***Before the war – Location: Sweet Apple Acres barn ***

Applejack was about to turn in for the night, she had went out to the barn to do some last minute checks on the wagons for the harvest the next day. She stopped partway through upon hearing rustling above her. _I swear, how many times am I supposed to shoo those varmints outta the hay before they get the message!? _With an irritated sigh and grunt, Applejack ascended the ladder to the upper level of the barn. It was pretty dark up there, save for the lantern that AJ brought with her. What little light there was shined through the open door from the full moonlight, and even then it only illuminated a straight path to her. Applejack hung the lantern on a nail sticking out from one of the poles and began to search through the hay piles. She poked a few of them with her hoof, trying to stir whatever may be hiding within. It was then that something caught her eye, a reflection of a blue color coming from near the door. Applejack went to investigate, and was fully prepared to get rid of their unwelcome barn guest.

She stopped, all her vigor to vacate the intruder left her in that instant. It was Rainbow Dash, of all ponies. Applejack recalled that neither herself nor her friends had seen the pegasus all day long, now it made sense. _You took a nap and ya fell asleep here, ah Dashie, _thought AJ. Rainbow Dash was lying there, with her back turned to Applejack, peacefully resting on a pile of hay. The moonlight melting into her coat, her mane and tail shimmering like the day, but something was wrong.

"I'm not…I'm not…leave me alone," whispered Rainbow Dash.

"Dash…?" Applejack gently tugged on Rainbow Dash's shoulder, making her lay on her back and revealing Dash's face, wet with tears. She squirmed and wiggled, whimpering, almost on the verge of full on sobs. Applejack was scared; she'd never seen her friend like this before, the usually strong and overzealous mare that was the Dash she knew, no this Dash looked afraid. "Rainbow wake up," said Applejack as she shook her friend a little.

"Stop it…help…help…!" Rainbow cried weakly.

"Rainbow Dash…c'mon sugarcube wake up," said Applejack, with a little more urgency.

"Somepony…anypony…!?"

"Rainbow WAKE UP!" shouted Applejack, shaking her friend.

Rainbow Dash was finally wrenched from her nightmare as she quickly shot up. Her body shook, coat matted from sweating, and panting hard as the tears streamed down her face. "A-Applejack…? W…What are you doing here!?" she asked.

"Guess y'all had fell asleep here…Listen, sugarcube are ya alright?" Applejack asked.

"What – yeah I'm fine, why do you ask!?" Rainbow's tone was almost aggressive, defensive. Applejack raised a curious eyebrow, wondering why she was acting like this.

"Because you were cryin' and calling fer help in your sleep. I'm not one for pryin into other ponies business, but Dash tell me what's wrong, you really scared me there for minute," asked Applejack.

After some fierce protesting and arguing, as well as Applejack's steely resolve and stubbornness, Rainbow Dash was finally able to calm down long enough to agree to explain. Rainbow Dash and Applejack sat down, with their legs folded comfortably under them. Rainbow stared out the barn door to the clear night sky, and the full moon up above, while Applejack stared at the vulnerable mare beside her. With a heavy sigh Rainbow began her story. "It was back when I was filly in Flight School. I wasn't exactly a rule follower if you catch my drift."

_Oh I can believe that. _

"Anyway I was…I was always getting into fights, it started out as name calling then eventually shoving and finally a full on brawl. They just made me so mad, what else was I supposed to do!?"

"Now hold there, what did these other foals say to get ya so worked up," asked Applejack.

"They…They called me a…a…fillyfooler."

Applejack's heart jumped into her throat, with a gulp she pushed it back down, this was something of a sore subject for herself. Especially since she herself was a closet fillyfooler. "R-r-really now, why – why would they say somethin' like that!?

"It was a rumor that got started; to this day I still don't know who started it! But thanks to that one filly or colt I was branded a fillyfooler! I mean – okay I know I act like a tomcolt most of the time – but still that's no reason to go calling me that when they have no proof about it," shouted Rainbow Dash.

Applejack began to scratch the back of her head, "That's awful Rainbow, but there had to be a reason? Think back, did ya ever do somethin' or say somethin' that would've made them think like that," asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dash then began to shuffle nervously where she lay. Trying not meet the gaze of the orange earth pony, she turned her head and mumbled something under her breath.

"Pardon?"

-mumble-

"Come again?"

-mumble!-

"Darn it Rainbow would ya spit it out already!?" scolded Applejack.

"I had a crush on Fluttershy one time only one time I even asked her out at one point but I was a filly I didn't know anything about what fillyfooling meant but Fluttershy rejected me and said 'I'm really sorry Rainbow Dash, but I'm not interested in other fillies, please don't be mad can we still be friends!'" Rainbow Dash spit the entire thing in one breath.

Needless to say that Applejack was speechless, she had suspected there was something between the two of them, but apparently there wasn't. Applejack felt a mixture of emotions inside her, happy that the one mare she thought Dash would like didn't like her back, anger at herself for feeling that way towards one of her friends, sad because Rainbow had to go through all that, and hopeful that she might have a chance.

"But I did that in secret, I guess I should've made sure that no pony was around. In the end I hooked up with some 'friends,' they stood up for me and in the process we got labeled the school bullies. That's why I left the school," with a sigh Rainbow rested her head against Applejack's shoulder. Applejack had to pull down her Stetson hat to make sure her friend couldn't see her blushing face. "The nightmare I had…I dreamt that you and the others were…were ganging up on me, calling me gross and wrong…it – it felt like Flight School all over again, but worse."

Applejack draped her foreleg around Rainbow Dash's neck, trying her hardest not to…well…take advantage of the situation. "Sugarcube none of our friends would ever think that about you, whether you are or aren't a, ahem, fillyfooler," Applejack used her other hoof to lift the chin of her friend, thankfully the blushing had stopped, and she was able to look her in the eye. "No more of this, ya here," said Applejack.

Rainbow, to Applejack's surprise, nuzzled the workhorse's neck, not affectionately, more in a friendly way. "Thanks…"

That was day that Applejack made herself a promise. No matter how much she wanted to, or how much it hurt, she would never reveal her feelings for the cyan pegasus mare. For to do so would be like spitting in her eye, bringing up painful memories better left buried, no this would not happen, Applejack was determined not to hurt her friend mentally or physically. But still that didn't stop her from thinking about Rainbow Dash, imagining what kind of life they would have together – under ideal circumstances of course – and how much she would like to one day wake up to the glowing face of the one she loved beside her. _Don't you worry Dash, I'll watch over ya…_

* * *

*** Present Day – Las Pegasus alleyway***

"What are they talkin bout *hiccup* I hadn't had enough *hiccup* why if anything I *hiccup*!"

The earth pony stallion, Tipsy, was staggering through the alleys of Las Pegasus, having downed several bottles of sparkling cider. Tipsy's exploits within Las Pegasus are near legendary, giving him a status of infamy. Drifting from bar to bar, and getting into many a situation where, in the end, he was either thrown out of the establishments or beaten up. But still, they allowed him to roam around, partly because he provided entertainment for the tourists.

"Hey there…what's a big handsome stallion like you doing all alone," said a sultry voice from the shadows.

"I *hiccup* am handsome aren't I *hiccup*" said Tipsy.

"Wouldn't mind having some company would ya," asked the mysterious voice.

"Not at all *hiccup*!"

"But first why don't you cool off!"

Suddenly a gust of icy wind blew through the alley, frost started to cover the brick walls, the temperature falling by the second. "That's better, heh, heh, heh," chuckled the voice.

**Applejack, the Element of Honesty, is in love with Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, but due to the hardships and trauma Rainbow Dash suffered in the past Applejack is reluctant to reveal her true feelings for fear of opening old wounds. Can she find a way to be with the one she loves, or will the heartache of unrequited love linger. Meanwhile something strange is happening in Las Pegasus, something evil. The war continues on…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: _Of Love and Hate_**

Rainbow Dash was plagued by nightmares this night. She tossed and turned hearing the jeering voices and teasing sing-songs of the fillies and colts of her past. Within the dream she saw Rarity and Twilight talking to each other. Rainbow was about to call out to them, but froze upon hearing the subject of their conversation. "Can you believe they kept it a secret from us this whole time," asked Twilight.

"Honestly, if Rainbow Dash wants to be a fillyfooler that's her business, but to include dear Applejack," Rarity exclaimed. "You can't expect not to be doing something like _that _and for there not to be consequences."

"I feel bad for AJ; most of the clients for Sweet Apple Acres are pulling out and refusing to do business with her family just because of her orientation. How could Rainbow do this to her, I knew something was up when AJ asked me to cast that 'Walk on Clouds' spell on her a few times," said Twilight, concern heavy in her voice for Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was about to yell at her friends, but then the scene shifted. She heard sobbing cries out of nowhere, Rainbow looked around for the source; her heart sank when she saw who it was who was crying. Applejack was on the ground in the woods; her Stetson hat covered her face, shoulders trembling. The image in front of Rainbow Dash was hard to comprehend, the normally strong and steadfast orange earth pony was sobbing in a heap on the ground before her. The sight was almost enough to break her heart, but keeping strong Rainbow Dash quickly trotted to her friend. Rainbow gently placed her hoof on the shoulders of the crying mare. "AJ, you alright," she asked.

Applejack slowly looked up, her green eyes were red and puffy from crying, her blonde mane disheveled. AJ rose up slowly, and then turned to the cyan pegasus. Rainbow Dash smiled at her, but what she got in return was a hoof to the face, sending her reeling back against a tree. "It's all yer fault Rainbow Dash!" The Rainbow pegasus looked to her friend, shock and horror plain on her face from having been struck by one of her best friends. "Because I indulged these feelin's for you, it cost me everythin I care about! Granny Smith has pretty much disowned me; Big Mac and Apple Bloom are either embarrassed or ashamed to even be seen with me! And now our business is gonna suffer because ah me!" shouted Applejack.

Rainbow Dash staggered to her hooves, the punch from the orange earth pony having taken a greater toll on her than she had first thought. "Applejack, I – I never meant for you to go through all this – you gotta believe me I'd never wish this on anypony," said Rainbow Dash.

"Ha, ha, well the cat's outta the bag RD, where am I supposed go now!? Once the rest of meh family gets wind of this I'd just as soon be thrown out before I get two words in!" Fresh tears began to stream down Applejack's face, but instead of a sad forlorn face, anger and hate contorted her face. "I'll kill you!"

Rainbow Dash could only stand there, too stunned to process the words coming out of her friends mouth, too scared to comprehend the look of hate being radiated at her. Before Rainbow Dash could say a word Applejack galloped at full speed and rammed her body into Rainbow's. Knocking the air out of her and more than likely cracking a few ribs, Applejack then unleashed one powerful punch after another, causing pain to surge through Rainbows body as the metallic taste of blood began to fill her mouth. Rainbow Dash looked up into the eyes of her attacker. Primal rage, no compassion, no fear of retribution, the look of some pony who had lost everything and nothing left to lose. Rainbow Dash, in a desperate attempt, raised her left hoof up to the mare she admired. "A-A-Applejack…p-please *cough*…stop…*cough* *cough*…I…I love you," she pleaded.

Applejack clenched her teeth, and then let out a heavy sigh. Looking down on the pegasus mare Applejack said "I love you too, sugarcube," her voice void of all emotion and colder than a severe winter blizzard.

Rainbow Dash watched as her best friend reared back, balancing on her hind legs. The last thing Dash saw were the hooves of her best friend bearing down on her face. Then…everything went black…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Rainbow Dash awoke with a start, her fur matted with sweat, and sheets damp. Rainbow Dash placed her right hoof over her heart, afraid that at any moment her heart would burst through her ribcage. She gulped hard as tears descended down the sides of her face. Rainbow looked around, no longer trapped within the nightmare; she stared out and looked around her room. "That was the worse one yet," said Rainbow Dash.

She got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom, after turning on the faucet and filling the water basin, Rainbow Dash plunged her face into it. Sloshing her head in the water before finally bringing it back up, Rainbow Dash stared at herself in the mirror, her mane, like her coat, was matted from sweating, as well as frizzy and unkempt. _Well you're a mess aren't ya?_

"Thanks, now I look as bad as I feel," said Rainbow to her reflection.

_You know that it's true – the dream I mean – we can never tell her!_

"Don't you think I know that, well that's worst case scenario, but still you gotta admit Applejack's pretty awesome – almost as awesome as me," said Rainbow proudly.

_Yeah, but being awesome doesn't mean you can stare at her flank when she isn't looking!_

"Hey, I've caught her doing the same thing to me, and I'm cool with it, actually…" Rainbow Dash began to raise an eyebrow.

_Do you want her to go through what we did – well do you!?_

With a solemn sigh, Dash replied to her reflection, "No…never…I'll never let what happened to me happen to Applejack."

_Alright…_

"Alright…"

The sun had risen and it was finally the day of Rainbow's and AJ's outing. The two of them were able to get a lift to Las Pegasus. When they arrived the duo were amazed at the sights. Large signs promoting the various eateries, casinos, and pubs, along the way they passed by multiple grand hotels, each with their own personal theme park built inside. Rollercoasters that twisted and winded their way in and out of the buildings, as well as giant swimming pools and water parks, all of this was a bit overwhelming for the farmpony. This was a place of fun, and various other things, way bigger than Ponyville, yet not quite as big as Manehattan or Canterlot. Their lift was able to drop them off at one of the street corners, from the looks of things walking through the streets was a bit of a bad idea, so RD and AJ stuck to the sidewalks. Applejack's gaze would wander to her friend every now and again, wondering why Rainbow Dash wasn't hovering as per her usual way of getting around.

"Hey Applejack you alright, you look like a deer caught in the headlamps," commented Rainbow Dash.

"What, oh, sorry RD. There's a lot goin on around here, ma cousin Apple Bumpkin told me about Las Pegasus when I was a filly, never thought I'd get the chance to come here," said Applejack.

"I know what you mean, I've flown over the place every once and a while but I never actually walked around, or did anything. Let me tell ya, wait till tonight, this place is going to come alive and shine!" Rainbow flared her wings for emphasis. "Till then let's go into some of these parks, those rides look sick!"

"Aren't those the hotel's amusement parks, will they let us in, since we're not guests and all," she asked.

"No sweat, these parks are open to the public! Long as we pay, we're free to play!"

"In that case last one to the coaster is ah rotten apple," Applejack took off towards one of the hotels. Rainbow Dash, after it finally registered that AJ had left her in the dust, took off after her earth pony companion.

It was one ride after another. First a roller coaster marathon, suggested by Rainbow Dash of course, to see how long either of them could last on the twisted, loop de loops, and jerking turns. For a while it was Rainbow Dash who seemed to have the advantage, Applejack was looking pretty green, not used to going faster than her legs or a wagon could carry her. AJ was able to pull ahead slightly when the two of them rode a coaster that drove backwards. Rainbow Dash was used to seeing where she was going, plus the inertia and pull made it harder for her stomach to – well – stomach the ride. Agreeing to a mutual tie, the pegasus and earth pony continued on with their day.

As they were trotting along Applejack and Rainbow Dash noticed a large crowd gathering around an alleyway. The local authorities had cordoned off the area with yellow tape that read "DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE" in big bold letters. Curious, the duo approached one of the earth ponies in a palm tree shirt, Tourist Trap, and asked him what was going on. "Oh you won't believe this, some pony was frozen solid!" Tourist Trap seemed to note their disbelieving looks. "No, no, it's true I swear! Look for yourselves," said Tourist Trap.

Rainbow Dash hovered overhead, while Applejack moved into the space that Tourist Trap opened for her. Their eyes grew wide with surprise, indeed it was true. A solid block of ice stood fixed, frozen to the ground, while the walls were all frosted, pools of water forming from the melting ice. In the center of the block they could make out a stallion, but whatever defining features he had were obscured by the refracting light and waviness of the ice itself. Many of the Police Ponies were busy gathering evidence from the alleyway, while others were keeping the growing crowd from getting any closer to the crime scene. "What the hay happened to him," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah, apparently his name was Tipsy – kinda the town drunk and foal – Celestia rest his soul. They found him like this early this morning, right now they can't figure out if he's even alive in there, and they've been afraid to move'em thinking the block might break," explained Tourist Trap.

"That can't be right, Las Pegasus doesn't get snow, does it," asked Applejack.

"No way – a cold wind sometimes, thunderstorms – but never snow or ice," said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

After a while contemplating how a pony could turn into an ice sculpture in a city that had a desert climate, Rainbow Dash and Applejack decided to go on about their day. It was late, the sun was going down and soon the moon would rise. Applejack was having a pretty fun day as far as RD could tell. She had to tell herself multiple times that this wasn't a date, just an outing between two good friends, but still that didn't stop her from imagining it as one. Even though it went against her normal MO, even at the risk of turning this into a date, Rainbow Dash risked asking Applejack to ride on a rather large Ferris wheel. Applejack seemed a little hesitant at the cyan pegasus's request after looking over the huge ride, but with some prodding and coercion, Rainbow was able to get the earth pony up into the Ferris wheel car. As it started up Applejack was noticeably breathing faster, almost hyperventilating. Rainbow Dash dismissed it, probably not used to being in a Ferris wheel.

The large contraption slowly winded around, the car swaying a little from the occasional crosswind. Applejack seemed to be a bit edgy, almost nervous. "C'mon AJ, don't tell me you're afraid of heights," grinned Rainbow Dash as she sat back comfortably on the seat.

With an irritated glare, Applejack retorted, "Easy for you ta say, you have **wings, **ah ain't got nothin to keep me from fallen and goin SPLAT on the ground!"

Rainbow Dash's grin began to slowly leave her face. _No way… _"Applejack…are you…are you afraid of heights?"

"WHAT!? Ah'em not afraid of heights! I've been to Cloudsdale, rode in that fancy balloon of Twilight's, and jumped off cliffs! What in Equestria would make ya think somethin' so downright ridiculous!?" shouted Applejack, taking the pegasus's words as an insult.

"Whoa, whoa, Applejack calm down, I just – it's just the way you're acting, there's nothing wrong with being afraid of heights. Every pegasus is afraid of heights at first, but then we start to learn how to fly we just forget about it," said Rainbow Dash, trying to calm her friend.

"Well I ain't no pegasus! Darn it Rainbow why did ya bring me up here in the first place!?" As if to answer her question the Ferris wheel stopped moving, which elicited an immediate panic attack from Applejack. "What's goin on!? Why'd it stop!? Is it broken!?"

Without thinking Rainbow Dash quickly went to Applejack's side, her movement made the car swing a little, making the orange earth pony panic even more. Rainbow Dash brought her friend into a tight embrace, she was surprised, Applejack was shaking – she was truly scared. After a few moments Dash could feel the trembling in her friend subside, lightly brushing AJ's blonde mane with her hoof. Applejack's breathing became calmer as well, when Rainbow Dash noticed that Applejack was less agitated Dash thought it was about time to answer her question. "I-I'm sorry Applejack, I didn't know…Believe me I wasn't trying to scare you. There was a reason why I brought you up here, look out the window."

Applejack shot a worried expression to her rainbow mane friend. Rainbow Dash smiled back at Applejack, "I won't let anything happen to you, not as long as I'm around," proclaimed Rainbow Dash.

With a bit of reluctance, Applejack turned her head and stared out the right side window. Celestia's sun had just ducked behind the horizon, turning day into night, and making way for Luna's moon to rise in its place. The city of Las Pegasus was dark for a couple of seconds, but then, one by one, the lights of the city began to ignite. Large multicolored neon signs, lit up buildings, and many other attractions, there was so much light being radiated from the city that you could barely tell if the sun had fallen. All of this silhouetted by the crescent moon over the city, gave it a sort of – dare RD think it – a romantic aura. Applejack leaned forward towards the window, staring out towards the city, in awe at how bright it was. "Tarnation…Not even Manehattan was this bright at night, this is – this is –" Applejack seemed to be stumbling over her words, not quite sure how to sum up her feelings.

Rainbow Dash noticed that she was no longer afraid, letting her go, and sitting back to enjoy the expression of awe on her friend's face. Rainbow Dash wasn't the kind of pony to set up romantic encounters, but this one was something she thought Applejack would love to see. Even if it was only once, she wanted to give AJ a chance to see the world as she did every day, and she could think of no better place than here, Las Pegasus. Soon – perhaps too soon – the Ferris wheel started turning, bringing them back to the ground.

They walked in silence for a while, not wanting to mention the incident that happened in the Ferris wheel car. Applejack didn't think it was possible, but the city seemed more alive at night then it was during the day. The inhabitants seemed to have all come out of the woodwork as soon as the sun left the sky. The amount of ponies seemed to have doubled, the atmosphere having become much livelier since they arrived this morning. "What the hay, it's gotten a lot more crowded, where'd they all come from," asked Applejack.

"Las Pegasus is a city that lives for the night life, it's gained the nickname 'The City That Never Sleeps,' but unofficially it's known as the 'Favored City of Princess Luna.' Unofficially of course," said Rainbow Dash with a wink.

"Uh Rainbow…Ya mind not mentionen what happened on the Ferris wheel between us, ah would rather not let the others know," asked Applejack.

"What happened? Did something happen, all I remember is the two of us riding a Ferris wheel ride," said Rainbow Dash with a smug look on her face. Applejack returned the smile, her cheeks reddening a bit. "C'mon there's one last place I want to go to, it's a dance club."

"What dance club…?"

* * *

_**SONIC WUB**_

The club had strobe lights hanging from the rafters, with others that had color filters of red, blue, green, yellow, and violet, all swiveling in different directions, bathing all the ponies in different light combinations. The dance floor was divided into squares that flashed, illuminating all who cantered onto it. A giant stage with a DJ's mix table in the center, and two large speakers thumping music, pulsing through the entire club, Rainbow Dash led Applejack inside, a noticeable nervousness about her as they entered. "What's the matter 'Apple Snack,' scared of a little dancing," asked Rainbow Dash, a sly grin forming on her lips.

With a smug look, Applejack grinned back. "I ain't scared to dance I just haven't –!" Just then all the lights in the room were pointed to the stage, the eyes of everypony drawn to the center as somepony started to rise from the center of the stage. "What in tarnation is go'n on, do you know somethin' about this," asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, she had no idea what was going on. The pony who was rising from the center of the stage was an earth pony, with a backwards turned hat, black shades, and gold chains hanging from his neck. A dark purple coat and black mane sparkled from the lights. "HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO LAS PEGASUS! I'm Big PWNY, but y'all can call me Big P for short! Listen up all you night owls; we have a special guest Mixer in the house tonight! So fillies and colts, colts and fillies, give it up for the Mare of Mix, the Diva of Techno – the one, the only, DJ-PON-3!" shouted Big PWNY.

The dark purple earth pony struck a pose as a bright light shined from behind him, disappearing when it faded. Behind the mix table was a white unicorn mare, with a cerulean colored mane, and black rimmed shades with pink glass. "Hey Las Pegasus, I know most of ya are down cause ah the war, family and friends off protecting our homes and lives. So tonight, as part of my tour, I'm dedicating all my music to those brave ponies in the UEA, long live Equestria and long live rock! Now let's kick it!" The crowd went into a frenzy of cheers and whooping at DJ-PON-3's declaration. Using her magic DJ-PON-3, or Vinyl Scratch to Rainbow Dash and Applejack, moved the needle onto the vinyl discs on the table. Almost instantly the rhythmic, funky, head bopping, music began to play. Almost everypony around started to dance on the spot, moving to the groove of Vinyl Scratch's music.

Applejack knew from experience how good her music was, having heard it once at Rarity's fiasco of a fashion show, the second time at the Royal Wedding. Rainbow Dash watched as the orange mare's right forehoof began to tap to the beat of the music, eliciting a thought from the cyan pegasus. "Now I know this isn't your kind of dance music AJ, so I'd totally understand if you wanna hang back," said Rainbow Dash.

"Is that a challenge, RD," asked Applejack, giving her friend a sideways glance.

Rainbow Dash then bumped Applejack's flank with her own, making her stumble a bit. "Maybe…"

Before they knew it the two of were dancing. Side-by-side, back-to-back, circling, and spinning, their manes whipping around sheening from the strobe lights up above. Their coat's beaded with sweat, sparkling as it flew from their bodies, for brief instances Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's eyes met, a kind of mutual intensity moving through them. What began as a competition suddenly turned into an enjoyable duet between them, complementing their dance partner's moves as the music moved them. The two mares struck a pose as the music ended; AJ's right hoof interlocked with RD's left, Rainbow's wings flared up, while Applejack kept one hoof on her Stetson hat to keep it in place. They both panted hard, their eyes locked on the others, as if the world around them had faded away and time stood still. A smile started to appear on their faces – then they were quickly snapped back to reality as a spot light shined on the both of them.

"Give it up for the fiercest dancers in the club tonight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash!" Vinyl Scratch announced. Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked around, a ten foot radius of free space made for the both of them, with many of the other ponies staring at them in awe. _Were we really dancing __**that **__good_, thought Rainbow Dash. The crowd stamped their hooves on the ground repeatedly, applauding them both, which was followed by another round of cheering and whooping. After a few seconds they realized that they were still holding the others hoof. Upon which they quickly let go and went back on all fours. Suddenly, in a rather dramatic fashion, Big PWNY reappeared.

"DJ-PON-3, you know these wild mares!?" asked Big PWNY.

"Sure, they're close friends of a certain party pony I know, and as I hear it they're also big time war heroes," announced Vinyl Scratch. She raised her shades up, showing her magenta red eyes, and gave them a quick wink.

"Well then we have double surprise guests here tonight! First round of cider is on the house!" Big PWNY again disappeared with a flash of light, leaving some to wonder if he really was an earth pony or was a unicorn hiding his horn.

Hours passed as both Rainbow Dash and Applejack continued to dance to one song after another. Finally exhausted, the two athletes found an open booth and sat down. They didn't realize just how sore they were till they did, all four of their legs throbbed at the same time as their stomachs began rumbling. "Whoowee, ah hadn't worked up ah sweat like that since our last battle, and now I'm hungry somethin' fierce," said Applejack.

"Just hang here for a sec, I'll go see if I can get us something to eat – I'll bring us back some drinks too," offered Rainbow Dash.

Before she could protest, Rainbow Dash had already headed straight towards the Oasis. She already knew what Applejack was going to say. _"Hold on now ah can get mah own food and drink, thank you very much!" _Dash laughed inwardly at that, looking over her shoulder to confirm that Applejack was indeed thinking just that. But Rainbow didn't mind, she wanted to, she was having fun with her marefriend – _FRIEND – not marefriend – just a friend! Jeez Rainbow get it together, this isn't a date, we're just two friends having an…an – outing! _Rainbow thought, trying to convince herself.

Rainbow Dash arrived at the Oasis, a pegasus stallion stood in the middle of the U shaped bar, he was using his hoof to gently clean one of the glasses. "Hi, uh, two glasses of your best ciders please, and two orders of tofu-burgers and crispy hay fries," asked Rainbow Dash. The barkeep nodded and floated off to fill the order. Rainbow Dash leaned on the edge of the bar, looking out to all the ponies who were still dancing, Vinyl Scratch had changed the tempo of the music, giving a slightly slower and more meaningful pulsing thrum. She could tell that by the way many of the dancers were dancing in close proximity to each other, and that this music was meant for couples. A part of Dash wanted to dance with AJ during this song, but they both needed a break, and she knew what the implications would be if she did. So Rainbow Dash only watched and sighed, imagining in her mind's eye that the two of them were on the dance floor together. Suddenly a drink appeared next to her left hoof, a fruity beverage with a little umbrella sticking out. "I didn't order this," said Dash to the barkeep.

"Compliments of the lady at the end of the bar," he answered.

Rainbow shrugged, not one to pass up a free gift, she hooked it in the crook of her hoof and brought it to her lips. "You never did pass up a Strawberry Frizzy, huh Dashy," said a gruff female voice.

Dash quickly put down the drink and looked to her left, she knew who that voice belonged to, but wished with all her might that she was wrong. She wasn't. Golden eyes, with gray light purple eye shadow around them, a white feathered head, and yellow beak, she had a strong lion body, and sharp eagle talons. She stretched out her large dark brown wings as her lion tail whipped from one side to the other. The griffon that Rainbow Dash once considered a friend, "Gilda…what in the hay are you doing here," asked Rainbow Dash, her good mood flying out the window.

"Dang Dash, that was cold. Haven't seen ya in a couple of years, and this is the reception I get!" Gilda laughed it off, apparently not fazed by Dash's change in attitude. "If you wanna know, I'm in Las Pegasus because I heard the night life here is awesome, that, and I heard a rumor that DJ-PON-3 was going to perform here at Sonic Wub," explained Gilda.

"Oh…alright…So, how've ya been G, didn't hear much from you since you left Ponyville," asked Dash, still keeping her guard up.

"Oh you know, traveling around, perfecting my moves, stuff like that. But I was amazed to find out that you joined the UEA, although now that I think about it, I could totally see you duken it out on the battlefield," said Gilda.

"Thanks G…Listen I gotta go, my friend's waiting –"

Gilda blocked Rainbow's advance with her wing, and stared down at her "friend." "Yeah I was watching you two – she's that farmpony from Ponyville, the one with the hat."

"What about her, I know you don't like my new friends Gilda, but do me the courtesy of leaving us alone," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah naw Dashy, go right ahead…" Gilda folded her wing; Rainbow Dash took a couple of steps forward, making sure that Gilda wouldn't block her again before trotting forward. "…I wouldn't want to ruin your date with your **marefriend**."

Rainbow Dash stopped suddenly and turned to face Gilda, a fire slowly kindling behind her rose colored eyes. "What did you say!?"

"You heard me, you little fillyfooler, looks like you proved all those foals, back at Flight School, right." Gilda casually strolled to the bar and took a sip of the Strawberry Fizzy that Rainbow Dash didn't finish. "So, what's it like being a freak, couldn't find a stallion who would put up with ya so you decided to see how green the grass was on the other side?"

Rainbow Dash was trying to rein in her temper; their excursion had been going well up to this point, so she didn't want to ruin it by getting into a fight with Gilda. Especially after how Vinyl Scratch announced that they were acquaintances of hers. With a heavy, and anger filled, sigh, Rainbow Dash finally responded to Gilda. "We're not dating; Applejack and I are just in town to unwind because we've been fighting hard. She's not – I repeat – **not **my marefriend, she is my **friend**! Got it!?"

"Whatever you say Dash, whatever you say, but there's nothing you can say that can explain what I saw."

"And that is!?"

Unbeknownst to them, or at least to Rainbow Dash, a crowd was watching and listening. Some of them were getting worried, keeping their distance. Some the clubs bouncers were hovering close by, ready to move in just in case things got out of hoof.

"The way you looked at that earth pony when the two of you were dancing, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were –!"

"That's it!"

"Hold on there Dash!" Before Rainbow Dash could unleash her fury upon her former friend Gilda, Applejack had gotten between them. With a stern look on her face, Applejack stared Rainbow Dash in the eye, silently telling her to let it go. She then turned to Gilda and gave an equally, if not more, stern look at the griffon. "And you missy, ah think you should leave. No need to be cause'n trouble for us or these folk, alright" said Applejack, the tone in her voice telling her that it was an order and not a suggestion.

Gilda looked around, accessing the situation. With a nonchalant shrug, Gilda conceded to Applejack's wishes. "Alright, alright, I'll leave. This crowd's starting to get lame anyway." Gilda then started to walk past the two mares, but stopped to place a claw on Rainbow's shoulder. "See ya around Dashy…." Rainbow could feel a slight pressure, icy chill coming from her shoulder, she grinded her teeth behind her lips, not wanting to show Gilda that she was that strong. With that Gilda left the club, making the night end on a bittersweet note.

**Rainbow Dash fears the consequences of having a relationship with Applejack, not wanting her to suffer the same hardships as she did. Applejack loves Rainbow Dash, but will not admit it for fear of making Rainbow relive her past hardships. WHAT THE BUCK!?**

**Is Gilda's return a sign of bad tidings, we shall see. Love and war continue on… **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: _On Icy Wings_**

Some days had passed since their outing, or date as Applejack would like to think of it. Her freak out on the Ferris wheel had gone unspoken of since then, apparently Rainbow Dash keeping up her end of their agreement. Still, she couldn't wrench her mind away from that day, having so much fun, and to that night when the two of them danced with passion and intensity in their steps. Applejack didn't think the music could move her like that, let alone the both of them, but she liked it. So much so that she would just lie there, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the date – Oh there she goes again.

_It wasn't a date, no matter how nice it was, _thought Applejack.

The past few days had been quiet, no attacks by Daemoni, and no sign of Tikara Balak or his evil cohorts. However, there has been a drastic increase in the bizarre killings going on in Las Pegasus. Like the pony known as Tipsy, many of the victims had been found frozen to death, or killed using large spear sized shards of ice. Shining Armor had gotten a request to help in the investigation, but so far have had no luck in tracking down a suspect.

Suddenly Applejack heard a knock at her door. She looked over to her sundial, which in this case was a moondial. "11 o'clock, who in the hay could that be," said Applejack. Groggily she got herself out of bed and walked towards the door. With her right hoof she opened the door; with the left she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "So what y'all want at this consarn hour!"

"Sorry…" Applejack was surprised, doing a double take in the process. Rainbow Dash, apparently, was the one knocking at her door, but that wasn't what surprised her the most, it was the pillow tucked beneath her wing.

"R-Rainbow, what are ya doin here," asked Applejack.

"Well…Derpy flew in late tonight delivering letters. I didn't want her to go flying around at night, plus she looked tired, so I let her crash in my room. Little did I know that she snores – LOUDLY! So I came by to see if you wouldn't mind putting me up for the night – if you didn't mind that is!?" said Rainbow Dash, her demeanor taking on a rather Fluttershyness, well, shyness.

Applejack considered this, on the one hoof: Rainbow Dash needs a place to sleep, so it would make sense that she would come ask her for this favor. And the bed was big enough for two ponies to sleep comfortably together. On the other hoof: Applejack would have to fight her feelings, and desires, from getting the best of her and turning this entire thing into a giant awkward night, and possibly doing something she might regret. She was vaguely aware of Rainbow Dash shaking her shoulder; Dash calling out her name was distant in her mind. Finally she shook her head and brought her attention back to reality. "Wha – what'd ya say Dash," asked Applejack."

"I asked if it was alright for me to crash with you, at least till tomorrow," Rainbow Dash added.

"Naw, c'mon in Rainbow, if'n ya don't mind sharin a bed," asked Applejack, suddenly thankful for the dark room hiding her reddening cheeks.

Applejack ushered her friend inside, and after some arranging of pillows, the two mares occupied both sides of the bed and laid down to go to sleep. Unfortunately there wasn't much sleeping on either party's side. Applejack's mind was racing, the mare she loved was only a few inches from her, back to back, neither one wanting to look at the other. After some time it was Rainbow Dash who broke the very awkward silence. "So…I never got to ask you, but did you have fun when we went to Las Pegasus?"

"Ah course I did, it was tons of fun Rainbow," answered Applejack

"Cool, and I'm sorry," added Rainbow Dash.

Applejack leaned to the side, glancing slightly at the pegasus, "Now what have you got to be sorry fer?"

"When Gilda showed up, I almost, lost it…If you hadn't been there I probably would've made a complete foal of myself."

"Don't you go apologizen fer somethin that didn't even happen, truth be told I was about to clock her myself!"

They both shared a laugh, giggling at their mutual short tempers. The tension, awkward, air around them seemed to lift. It was for a split second, but their backs bumped against each other, sending a shiver down their spines. Not in a bad way, but more along the lines of surprise and longing. They just as quickly jerked back, their faces searing with heat, blushing profusely.

After another moment of awkward silence, Applejack decided she owed Rainbow Dash an explanation. "Rainbow Dash…" she felt a shifting on the mattress. "What I'm ah about to tell ya stays between us, alright?"

"Of course, I won't say anything to no one – want me to Pinkie Promise," asked Dash.

Applejack chuckled, "Naw, I trust ya Rainbow; your word is good enough for me." Applejack took a minute to compose herself, the topic in mind was not an easy one. "When I was a filly, a long time ago, I went to mah first Rodeo show. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh took me on some of the rides, but there was one that I sneaked onto by myself…"

"The Ferris wheel?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah…it weren't no fully enclosed car neither; it was a chair that swung back and forth. Anyway, somethin happened and the Ferris wheel stopped, and when I say stopped, I mean it jerked and groaned! The harness arm that was supposed ta keep me from fallen out rose up. I made the mistake of leanin forward and when I did I found myself hanging on for mah life. Long story short I fell and thankfully some pegasus flew by and was able to catch me. Ever since then I've been just a bit scared uh heights, but the fear really hit me hard when, well you know…"

* * *

Rainbow Dash said nothing for a minute. She tried to contemplate what Applejack had said, she had no idea that she went through that kind of trauma when she was a filly, but then there was still something nagging her in the back of Dash's mind. "Hold up, if you were afraid of heights then how do you explain everything else up till now!? Going to Couldsdale, going after me when I was under Discord's spell, and jumping off a cliff, and getting on the very thing you were truly afraid of when you knew you'd get all panicky!?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash had turned around, staring at the back of Applejack's head, waiting for an answer. She watched her fidget and groan before Applejack finally answered her. "In all honesty Rainbow, it would be you, you were the reason why – well three out of the four at least," said Applejack.

"WHAT – ME!? W-wha-what did I do!?"

"That part's kinda personal Dash, I really can't tell ya," said Applejack.

_Personal – how personal, could she!? _"What's personal, why can't you tell me," asked Rainbow Dash, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I can't, not now, maybe someday…"

"Applejack…?" Rainbow Dash watched as Applejack's sides expanded and deflated, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Rainbow Dash gently, and delicately, began to brush her left hoof against the blonde mane of the orange earth pony. Much like one would comfort a lover, not wanting to wake them, but still conveying their presence. After a while she stopped herself, cursing her hoof for going against her mind's conscious wishes. Dash then turned around, her back facing Applejacks. "I would never let you fall Applejack, no matter what, I would always be there to catch you…" she said under her breath, barely a whisper. With that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning arrived, and with it an ominous blood red sky. The ponies of Fort Caliburn started to mobilize; having received reports of incoming Daemoni hordes. A battle plan laid out by Shining Armor and Princess Cadance spelled out how they were going to attack their foe. A certain number of battalions would intercept hordes at Sectors 1-5, Shining Armor called on Applejack to take on a small horde at Sector 7, and for Rainbow Dash to clear out Sector 8. It was mostly a ground Daemoni attack, and shouldn't be a problem for Rainbow Dash the Sky Master. With that they saddled up and rode out to meet their foes. Rainbow Dash, in her Element Armor, flew out to Sector 8, not knowing what dangers were to come.

When Rainbow Dash arrived she was met with, to her great astonishment, nothing. No winged, horned, or ground Daemoni in sight. Just a barren desert, patches of hard ground, some rock formations here and there, but no sign of the enemy, "What the hay, was that info Shining Armor got a joke?"

Not wanting to have flown out for nothing, Rainbow Dash began to do some recon. Flying high in the air sweeping the sector, searching for any sign of Daemoni activity, and with some irritation and annoyance, Rainbow found nothing. She landed on a rock formation that stood seven stories tall, allowing the pegasus to rest for a moment. Using her keen eyes Dash scanned the landscape. _Well this was a waste of time. Oh man while I'm out here looking for nothing Applejack's going to get more points than me! And she was already up by one! _Before Rainbow Dash could make a B-line for Sector 7 she was assaulted by a strong gust of icy cold wind. The gale force blast buffeted the cyan pegasus, chilling her to the bone. With a strong flap of her crystalline wings Rainbow Dash shot up into the sky and away from the blustering wind. Once she was a safe distance up, Rainbow shook off the frost and looked down to see what had happened. The entire formation was frozen solid, the seven story tall rock pillar transformed into an oversized Popsicle!

"HOLY HORSEAPPLES! What could've done that!?" she exclaimed. A chilling thought (no pun intended) ran through her, remembering the fate of the earth pony Tipsy when Rainbow went on her not-date with Applejack, as well as the subsequent string of mysterious killings using ice. "I get it, you're the one who's been freezing so many ponies to death in Las Pegasus, aren't ya!? Well if you're working for Tikara Balak I'm going to take you down! Show yourself you coward," shouted Rainbow Dash.

A blur of white and brown rushed past Rainbow Dash, again and again it zoomed around her, not allowing the pegasus to focus on its target, till finally Dash lost sight of it behind her. "Where ya lookin Dash," said a voice from…in front of her! Rainbow Dash quickly whipped her head forward, her jaw dropping at the identity of the one flying before her. "Thought you were faster than that, 'Sky Master,' puhlease!"

"GILDA, what the – how are you – why are **you **here," asked Rainbow Dash.

"When I said I'd see ya around, did you think I meant in town? Ha, no Dash you can't get rid of me that easily, especially since I have a score to settle with you," said Gilda.

"Score, what score, what did I do to you!?"

The griffon tensed up and stared daggers at the cyan pegasus. "REALLY, you honestly don't remember! You picked those lame 'new' friends of yours over someone who's had your back since Flight School!" shouted Gilda.

"And can you blame me!? I never realized how much of a jerk you were till Pinkie Pie threw that party – I mean, I know you were rough around the edges, but I never thought –!" Rainbow Dash stopped herself midsentence, shaking her head and face-hoofing herself. "Ugh, why am I even having this conversation with you, I'm outta here! See ya G!" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and took off past Gilda, but it wasn't long before she once again saw the white and brown blur pass her and reappear in front her.

"Uh-uh Dash, I'm not done!"

"H-how – how did you get in front of me!?"

"Like I said before, I came here to settle the score. I know all about your armor and powers, which is why I got some of my own!" A wild gust of wind started to kick up around Gilda, pushing Rainbow Dash back a few yards. Rainbow could only hover in the air as she watched the startling transformation before her. Ice began to mold over her fore talons, creating razor sharp gauntlets. Gilda's fur changed from brown, to a shade of sky blue. Her dark brown wings became navy blue, with white-frost tips. The tip of her lion tail was now an ice spike, sharp and lethal. Finally the whites of Gilda's eyes had gone black, with violet irises and yellow pupils. Within the whirlwind Gilda let out a bestial roar that mixed in with the roar of the wind itself. Rainbow Dash watched as something else moved around in the cold whirlwind with her, three ephemeral figures, running around her. Their glowing white eyes would glance at Rainbow Dash every once in a while before returning to their run. The three spirits then galloped towards Gilda, resulting in an explosion of blue light.

Rainbow Dash had closed her eyes, shielding them from the bright flash. When she reopened them Gilda had a breastplate made of ice, on it were the carved heads of the three spirits, eyes still glowing. Rainbow Dash recognized these spirits, creatures that only existed in the stories of Hearth's Warming Eve, the evil spirits that were said to feed on hate and freeze all that lived. "G-Gilda…are those…!?"

"The Windingo spirits, yes, yes they are," answered the ice griffon.

"How, there's no way you could control them!? If anything they should have frozen you solid," shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, they should have, but thanks to Tikara Balak he was able to fuse them into me so that I could wield their power! I'm not going to lie though; it hurt like a mother bucker."

"All this…All this so you could fight me! You joined sides with the bad guy who wants to destroy Equestria, and anypony who stands in his way, just for that!?" exclaimed Rainbow in disbelief.

"Well, to tell you the truth, he promised me something else. In exchange for killing you and your earth pony friend, I can lead the attack on my homeland in the Griffon Kingdom! He even said I could rule it once he's done with Equestria, but that's just the icing on the cake, no, the real fun is going to be me ripping you apart!"

"GIIIILLLLLLDAAAAAA!" Rainbow Dash then fired a twin Spectrum Beam from her wings. Gilda brought up her fore talons and deflected the beams off her ice gauntlets, she then retaliated by flapping her wings hard and sending shards of ice at the golden armored pegasus. Rainbow Dash flew higher into the air, avoiding the volley. She extended her crescent blades and dived straight at Gilda.

The ice griffon flexed her claws. Gilda brought up her left claw in a fist, Rainbow Dash's left blade smashed into the gauntlet, not even making a dent. Her foe then readied her right claw to slash at her; Dash quickly pushed off and narrowly missed the frozen death claws of her former friend. Rainbow Dash decided to switch tactics, flying off with great speed, close combat may be too risky. She looked back to see how much distance she put between herself and Gilda, Rainbow didn't get far. Gilda the ice griffon was hot on her tail (or cold depending on your preference), closing the gap within mere seconds. Finally she was side-by-side with Rainbow Dash, a look of obvious surprise was on her face, and Gilda couldn't help but enjoy the confusion that radiated from her expression. "The Windingos give me control over the air currents RD; I can fly as fast as you, even faster!"

Gilda demonstrated this by flying far ahead of Rainbow Dash, circling around as to be on a collision course with the rainbow mane pegasus. Dash unleashed a barrage of Spectrum Beam blasts from her wings, while Gilda let loose energized ice shards from her wings. The quickly decreasing space between them was a warzone of explosions, multicolored light rays intercepting blue glowing shards. Some of the attacks made it through, a couple of shards cutting one of Rainbow's exposed fore and hind legs or just simply bouncing off the golden armor. For Gilda, she was using the power of the Windingos to create an aura barrier, while it was effective at diffusing indirect shots, the barrier couldn't protect her from the few direct beams as they hit her on the shoulder and in the wings. At the last second the two of them pulled up, and broke off in separate directions.

The two aerial warriors then angled themselves at the other, Gilda's claws clashing against Rainbow Dash's crescent blades, sparks flying as they passed by each other. On their next fly by Gilda barrel rolled to the left of Rainbow Dash, within her claw she gathered a sphere of cold icy energy, and then unleashed it on Rainbow Dash. The winds howled as Rainbow Dash was thrown into a spiral, engulfed and forced by the overwhelming energy of Gilda's attack, Dash was forced to plummet to the ground. Further and further she fell, no control over her flight pattern, at the mercy of Gilda's attack, till Rainbow crash landed into the ground. The crater had a layer of ice covering it, towering at thirty feet, with multiple ice splinters shooting out from the main spike. Gilda zoomed down to the ground, keeping a safe distance from her work. With an evil grin, Gilda shook her head. "C'mon Dash; I know that wasn't strong enough to take you out! GET UP!"

The inside of the glacier tower began to light up with all manner of colors. The glacier then erupted in a shower of sparkling ice shards, Dash jumped out and landed at the edge of the crater. The patches of ice that clung to her where melted away as Dash's body emitted a blue aura. With hate in her eyes Rainbow Dash stared down her old, ice empowered, friend. Dash could taste something in her mouth; it had a metallic irony taste to it. Rainbow Dash brought up her right hoof and wiped the side of her lip, blood. She spat out the remainder and started to grin at Gilda. "Not bad G, guess this means I don't have to hold back!" proclaimed Rainbow Dash, flaring her crystalline wings for emphasis.

Just then Rainbow's Iris Caller began to blink, somepony was trying to contact her. _Darn it, why now of all times!? _"Go on, answer it Dash," said Gilda.

Not taking her eyes off of Gilda, Rainbow Dash then tapped the Iris Caller. "This is Rainbow Dash, who is it?"

"Who do ya think it is Rainbow? Listen I'm all done here at Sector 7, are y'all done with yers," asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was about to mention Gilda, but the ice griffon brought up her right fore claw, wagged her finger back and forth, shaking her head in unison. "No…I'm, uh, not done yet."

"I don't hear anythin from yer end, are ya up in the air or somethin," asked AJ.

"Yeah, yeah listen I'm kinda busy!"

"Ya sure ya don't need some help, ah can be there lickity split," she offered.

"I – well…?" Rainbow Dash watched as Gilda began to breathe out super cooled air and talking really low. The wispy air began to form into letters. Rainbow Dash looked on in confusion as to what Gilda was up to.

_Do you remember those times back at Flight School? All those colts and fillies making fun of you, calling you a fillyfooler?_

Rainbow Dash nodded her head.

_Didn't it bug you not knowing who it was that started that rumor, and making your life miserable?_

Again, Rainbow Dash nodded.

_I was the one who did it Dashy…I saw you confess to that pink mane pegasus, and get shot down. I was the one who started the rumor, and then I made you my friend…Just so I could watch you squirm and writhe under the pressure of all their constant teasing! It was loads of fun!_

Rainbow Dash grinded her teeth, her free hoof was pushing into the ground, making it buckle under her strength. Her rose colored eyes burning with a fervor that would've melted the Windingos on the spot. "I don't need any help; I don't want your help! So leave me alone and let me fight!"

"Wha – what the hay Rainbow!? I just –!"

Rainbow Dash pulled off the crystal of her Iris Caller and threw it to the ground, stamping on it for good measure. Gilda only smirked at the armored pegasus mare. "Ahhhhh, what's the matter Dashy? You break up with your marefriend," she laughed.

"You. Are. DEAD!" Rainbow Dash galloped towards Gilda, flapping her wings to gain extra speed! She jumped up then slashed at Gilda with her blade. Gilda jumped out of the way and shot up into the air. Rainbow Dash flew after her, not wanting to let the ice griffon get away, not now, not after learning the truth! Rainbow fired many Spectrum Beams at Gilda, unfortunately Gilda dodged each one with little effort. "YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUN!? YOU DID ALL OF THAT TO ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUN!?" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Does it surprise you!? As much fun as it was to hang out with you, it was even more fun watching you kick the flanks of all those little foals who made fun of you!" said Gilda.

Rainbow Dash doubled her speed, a mach cone forming in front her. With one flap of her wings Dash broke through, creating a Sonic Rainboom! Dash soared past Gilda, turned around, and began to strike the ice griffon. She slashed at her midsection, her wings, the exposed parts of her fore claws, even the Windingo breastplate. At the same time she would fire the multicolored beams, Rainbow Dash was releasing all her fury, all her sorrow, and hate upon Gilda. Strange thing was, Gilda never moved, she only hovered in the air, allowing Dash to attack unhindered.

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air panting, glaring at the injured ice griffon. Gilda was covered in gashes, she was clutching at her left shoulder as her dark blue blood dripped down from her wounds. Despite the onslaught that Rainbow Dash dealt to her, Gilda still had her evil smile. "That's right Dash, hate me, hate me like I hate you, hate me with every fiber of your being!" said Gilda.

Dash's wings began to shine with rainbow light, the glow grew more and more intense, almost threatening to burn the wings themselves. "GIIIILLLLLLLLLLDDAAAAAAAAAA!" With a mighty cry, Rainbow Dash fired a twin Spectrum Beam. The two merged together into one giant ray, bathing Gilda in its awesome power. Rainbow Dash grinned wider, she had done it, she finally got back at the one responsible for making her unable to express her true emotions and made her foalhood a living Tarturus! Now, finally, Rainbow Dash could –

"Are you done?" the Spectrum Beam began to bulge in the middle, growing bigger and bigger, till it burst open and dispelled Rainbow Dash's attack. There floated Gilda, unharmed, fully healed, and glowing with power. "Wow, didn't know you hated me **that **much! But I'm glad you do, at least now we're on the same level in that regard, though as far as power is concerned – not so much," said Gilda.

"How *pant* did you *pant* survive that!?" asked Rainbow, completely dumbfounded.

"Duh, I'm powered by hate, I feed on hate! That big blast you hit me with earlier, it might as well been a warm relaxing shower, considering you poured out all your emotions into the attack!" Gilda pointed out.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, all her power had been put into that attack, but even with that she couldn't put a scratch on her.

"Now let me show you what **real **power is!" Gilda gathered powerful arctic energy into both her claws, and then released the full power she had garnered from Rainbow Dash's hate. Azure blue power mixed in with white snow and buffeting winds, Rainbow Dash felt as the cold almost literally pierced through her body. Chilling her bones and freezing her soul. No matter how much Rainbow Dash flapped her empowered wings, she simply had no strength left to counter the overwhelming force before her.

The attack grew stronger and broader, becoming a typhoon of ice, snow, and hate filled energy. Rainbow Dash got swept away by the gale, being whipped around, and tossed into a spiraling vortex. Rainbow Dash made one more attempt at breaking free from the attack, luckily she was able to force her way through the wind wall and emerge on the other side. Her body was racked with cold pain, multiple cuts were all over her, some of her rainbow mane and tail was cut away. Before Rainbow could catch her breath she was surrounded by a giant sphere of swirling white snow, and then was assaulted by an ice wrapped claw, punching her across the face. Then by a punch to her stomach, then another to her side, and another, then another, each on coming in rapid succession.

Gilda was enjoying this, she was moving with incredible speed, melding into the alabaster backdrop of the sphere. Delivering one devastating strike after another, reveling in sheer amusement at how weak her prey was! The Windingo's power, along with Tikara Balak's assistance, was finally giving her the opportunity to show her true nature, the one she had been keeping hidden from everyone, even herself!

With a giant boom, the sphere of snow vanished revealing Rainbow Dash, bruised and groaning, only staying afloat by the crosswinds that were still blowing around her. Rainbow's right eye was closed, and the left was half lidded, her vision was slightly blurred, but she could still make out what was happening. The only feeling that was predominant was ice cold pain, like daggers poking every nerve ending in her body. Suddenly Gilda appeared in her field of vision, Rainbow Dash tried to shoot her a face of disdain and anger the best she could, but that seemed to be a futile attempt.

"Let's say we end this, huh Dashie," said Gilda, a hint of sadistic pleasure in her voice.

Gilda brought one of her single talons underneath Rainbow's chin, and tipped her upwards. The sudden change in momentum made Rainbow Dash fall backwards, plummeting down towards the ground. With an evil smile, Gilda balled up her right claw into a fist, arctic blue energy surrounded her fist as the wind howled around her. Gilda then chased after Dash, chasing after her and leading with her fist. Within a matter of seconds Gilda cocked back her fist and slammed it into Dash's midsection, making them descend even faster.

Rainbow Dash couldn't stop her, the power being forced down upon her sternum, and Gilda's will, all forcing her into a terrible free fall. The ground was coming up; every second was another mile closer to the hard, unforgiving, land below. Dash knew that not even her armor could save her from this, no, in fact, she was sure that this would kill her.

"TIME TO KISS THE GROUND RAINBOW DASH!" Gilda shouted. The two of them hit the ground, collapsing the land and creating a crater fifty feet wide. Gilda jumped out of the crater and landed a few feet from the edge, a large dust cloud was rising, obscuring any details therein. The ice griffon laughed, a murderous, sadistic laugh, which echoed through the empty battlefield. Gilda let loose a powerful roar of victory, she had won, Rainbow Dash had been killed! "I knew you were lame, fillyfooling, loser!"

Gilda turned around and was prepared to take off. "Where…Where are you goin' G…!? Gilda quickly turned around; with a wave of her wing she blew away the dust cloud. In the center of the crater stood Rainbow Dash, shaky, disheveled, but standing nonetheless.

The ice griffon gritted her teeth, she didn't understand, it wasn't possible that she survived!? "But how – there's no way – that attack should've killed you!?" cursed Gilda.

"Yeah…yeah I really should. Thankfully I had just enough energy left to fire one more Spectrum Beam from my wings, the blast acted as a cushion and softened my landing, pretty smart huh?" said Rainbow Dash with a wink.

Gilda was truly infuriated now, with the speed of the wind the ice griffon closed the distance between them. She took the Rainbow mane pegasus' throat into her left claw, applying pressure slowly. Gilda wanted to let her know that she could crush the mare's throat with little to no effort at all, but she wanted her to see, even struggle. "I'll admit Dash, that was some quick thinking, but something tells me that that little saving grace was all you could manage, am I right!" Gilda applied more pressure to Rainbow's throat, squeezing a little harder. Rainbow Dash tried to raise her hooves to stop the ice griffon, but unfortunately she was right, there was little power left within her. "Guess this is where the story of Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, the Sky Master, ends. Don't worry though I'll make sure your **marefriend **knows just how pathetically you died out here, all alone in this Celestia forsaken desert!"

Rainbow's vision began to fade to black, blotches of clarity, only enough to see the face of her murderer. Dash's body began to freeze from the neck down, ice forming over her body. _I – I can't believe I'm going to die like this…! A dead frozen statue…! My only regrets are that I couldn't kill this freak and…and…Applejack…! _

"Are you actually crying!? AHA, HA, HA, I can't believe it! The great Rainbow Dash is crying! HA, HA, HA!"

Suddenly the ground below Gilda began to rumble and shake; a kind of roaring groan seemed to emit from the land around them. Gilda looked from the right, then to the left, and then behind her. There was nothing as far as her griffon eyes could see. She began to get more nervous as the shaking seemed to concentrate directly beneath her. The already cracked ground began to fissure more and more, until it collapsed beneath them both. Gilda looked below her and watched as something golden started to break through the surface…it was a hoof! The golden hoof uppercut hit Gilda in the beak, sending her flying backwards and releasing Rainbow Dash.

Gilda somersaulted in the air for a few seconds before she finally regained her balance. Before she could react, she was bombarded by a multitude of stones and huge chunks of earth being hurled straight at her. The speed at which they were sailing towards her, she knew it was unnatural. Gilda used her ice powers to create a barrier of wind between her and the boulders, making them stop in their tracks. However that didn't stop what was rushing towards her from down below, three jagged razor sharp spikes jetted from the ground. Each one aimed right at her. One spike grazed Gilda's side; the other two nearly severed her head. The ice griffon gained more altitude to better get an idea on whom it was who was attacking her.

A light brown Stetson hat, golden armor, a blonde mane and orange coat, an orange apple shaped crystal on the breastplate, and two green eyes that burned with a fury an intensity that made even Gilda's already ice cold blood, run subzero. The earth pony mare stood in front of the block of ice that was Rainbow Dash, her body glowing with a strong orange aura of power. "You…I'll make you pay fer what ya did to her! Do you hear me!? I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY GILDA!" her aura erupted like a volcano, making the ground itself shudder.

"Applejack wasn't it? Alright then grounder…GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!" Gilda shouted back. At the same time her azure aura began to flare up as well, the cries of the Windingos being carried on the whirling winds along with Gilda's roars.

From a distance the two auras were glowing like beacons, stars filled with power that had descended upon the land.

**Gilda's newfound power of the Windingos has proven too much for the fast flying Rainbow Dash! Having been thoroughly trounced after the griffon absorbed her hatred! Now Rainbow Dash is at death's door, but Applejack has stepped in, hopefully just in time to save her friend from the clutches of Gilda. Can Applejack defeat Gilda, or will she and Rainbow Dash die before either one can tell the other of their true feelings for each other. Or will a miracle happen…!? **

**The battle between Ice, Earth, and Sky will be settled in the exciting conclusion to the AppleDash Arc in the next chapter! Love and war continue on…!**


	25. Chapter 25 AppleDash Arc: End

**A/N: I'm going to introduce something new to certain chapters in the story, with introduction of music suggestions. Obviously a lot of you rock out to your own music, but this was the song that I jammed to when writing this chapter. So take or leave it, find it on youtube, it's up to you.**

_**Music Suggestion: Heavens Shaking Event**_

**Chapter 25: _When Earth and Sky Collide_**

Applejack looked to the griffon, and then to Rainbow Dash. She was unresponsive, body frozen from the neck down, no telling how much longer RD could hold up. Unfortunately, Applejack knew that Gilda wouldn't give her any time to save her friend from death's door. "Ah can't believe ya did this! Rainbow Dash was yer friend, doesn't that mean anythin to ya!?" shouted Applejack.

"Yeah, it does mean something to me! It means that killing her will be all the sweeter," answered Gilda.

_Killin her, that means she's probably still alive!? I gotta help her before I lose it or she gets me first_,thought Applejack. The orange earth pony willed the ground below her to break apart, becoming five foot long, super sharp, stone shards. The ground let loose its ordinance as shards sped off like arrows, all aimed at the ice griffon. Gilda quickly took evasive action, gaining height, barrel rolling from side to side. Every now and again Gilda would fire ice shards of the same size to counter the incoming stone shards. The missiles of ice and stone would explode on impact as each one was intercepted in the air.

"Is that all you got!? Even Rainbow Dash could do better…than…that…!" Gilda's jaw dropped as she saw Applejack, who had apparently jumped into the air during her initial barrage, was carrying over her head a giant boulder surrounded by the same powerful aura as she had!

"I ain't even begun to fight!" shouted Applejack. She hurled the rock at Gilda, the giant mass flying towards her like a meteor!

Gilda was immediately broadsided by the boulder, sending her reeling back further and further away. Gilda dug her claws into the meteor, trying to regain control over her speed and momentum. The ice griffon summoned the winds, honing them to a razor sharp edge, and with a single thought began slicing the boulder. Up, down, sideways, diagonally, the howling ice cold winds slashed up the mass of rock till it shattered to pieces. Gilda looked around and spotted something on the ground, a dome. Somehow a dome made completely of rock and sediment had appeared around the entire area of the crater. Gilda gritted her teeth in anger; she couldn't believe that she was gotten the better of by a lousy grounder! The ice griffon began to assault the dome with a blast of gusting arctic power infused wind, concentrating it at the center of the dome.

Finally Gilda summoned an enormous sphere of azure energy into her claws; she held it over her head before bringing the massive collection of energy right on top of the dome. The earth dome began to fissure, till it suddenly turned the entire dome into an ice bowl. With her strong fist Gilda punched through the fragile glass dome, destroying the entire structure in a single strike. Once it was gone, Gilda roared in frustration, for when she looked inside there was nothing there. No trace of either Rainbow Dash or Applejack anywhere.

"GRRRRRR…DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID EARTH PONY! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE!"

* * *

She was cold, very cold, pain was radiating through her body, making it hard for her recognize anything else. She was dead, that had to be it, she was dead and now she was floating in the darkness of the afterlife. But soon she started to feel something else, warmth. Rainbow Dash slowly began to open her eyes, and was greeted by the sight of a friendly face, full of worry. Rainbow Dash looked puzzled, but relieved that her friend was by her side. Dash was starting to make out the details of where she was. She was lying slumped up against Applejacks right side, her head resting on the shoulder of the orange earth pony. Groggily, Rainbow Dash started to speak. "A-Applejack…?"

"Shhh, it's alright sugarcube, we're safe fer now," consoled Applejack.

"W-W-Where are w-w-we," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah, uh, well…I didn't exactly have time to high tail it outta there, so ah just hid us deep underground here." Rainbow Dash looked around, it was a large hollowed out space, completely smooth on all sides and surprisingly warm. Not like a sauna, but more like cozying up next to a fire place. "Luckily ah was able to get us close to ah magma tube," added Applejack.

"Well t-th-that explains why I'm thawed out, b-but how c-c-come we're not s-s-suffocating down here," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Probably the same reason Ah'm able to breathe." Applejack pointed to her chest, the crystal apple of the Element of Honesty Armor was giving off a faint glow. She then pointed to Rainbow Dash's red lightning bolt, which was also glowing faintly.

"M-makes sense…" Rainbow Dash was able to get some feeling back in her legs; she then folded them underneath herself in order to rest more comfortably against Applejack. "…Thanks AJ."

There was silence for a while, Applejack just concentrating, trying to sense if anything was stirring up on the surface. Rainbow Dash was lying up against her friend and secret crush, maybe it was the fact that she almost died, but Rainbow Dash was allowing herself to enjoy this moment. "So, ya goin' to tell me why ya went and broke yer Iris Caller," said Applejack, breaking the silence.

"Who said I broke it," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah can tell because A: Gilda's here, and B: You sounded downright angry when ah was talkin' to ya," stated Applejack.

With a heavy sigh, and some deep seeded anger, Rainbow Dash told the honest farmpony the truth. How Gilda was the one who spread the rumor that Rainbow Dash was a fillyfooler, how the griffon befriended her just to see Dash squirm and writhe under the continuous jeers and jabs of the other foals, and how Gilda was using her hatred to fuel her power. All in all Dash was slowly beginning to feel less angry, having vented everything to Applejack was giving her some comfort. "And that's it, that's why I broke the Caller. I wanted to beat Gilda on my own, and – I don't know I thought it would erase everything!" Dash blurted out.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, concerned. "Erase? Erase what exactly," asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dash remained silent, knowing that if she were to answer that she would, inadvertently, divulge her feelings for Applejack. And as it stood, in her mind, Gilda was the only obstacle in her way. Defeating that griffon would silence the demons within her mind, allowing Dash to finally accept that part of herself and confess her feelings for this strong, admittedly cute, mare beside her. _No…even then…I still couldn't tell her. Defeating Gilda would only help _me_; it wouldn't make it easier on _her_…_

Applejack watched her friend, still silent, but her eyes said it all. She was struggling with something inside herself. A memory, the fight, the impending danger, she wasn't sure. But there was one thing that Applejack could see in there, a kind of longing, and it didn't help that Rainbow Dash would avert her gaze every time Applejack tried to look her in the eye. It was then Applejack did something that even surprised herself. Applejack moved her head under Rainbow's chin, nuzzling against her. She even draped her right foreleg around the cyan pegasus. It felt nice to her, being able to display even this much of her affection towards Rainbow Dash, what surprised her was the fact that the mare in question didn't reject this.

_This…this can't be – is she actually!? _Rainbow Dash was too stunned to react, or to comprehend what was going on. Applejack rose up from underneath her chin, meeting the gaze of her…friend? Yes, that was the word; she had to keep saying that to herself, afraid of allowing this to awaken those "feelings" within her. But she couldn't help herself from being absorbed by those sympathetic, loving, green eyes. Suddenly Applejack leaned in and kissed Rainbow Dash on the lips, if Rainbow Dash was stunned before her mind was absolutely locked down.

_Ah I can't believe I'm doin' this – why am ah doin this – you promised yourself!_ It felt like minutes as Applejack enjoyed the warm tingling feeling of Rainbow's lips, but in reality it was more like a few seconds. _Ah'm sorry Rainbow, ah just can't stand to see ya like this. _

Applejack broke the kiss, leaving Rainbow Dash staring wide-eyed and dumbfounded, and blushing up to her ears. "A-Applejack…?"

"Ah just want ya to know how ah feel Rainbow. Ya don't have to do or say anythin', ah remember what ya said ya went through, and I don't want you to ever go through that again. That's why…That's why ah…" Applejack couldn't get the last of her words out; the embarrassment of what she had done was messing with her speech. .

Unfortunately whatever either one of them was going to say next was cut short, as their hiding place began to rumble and shake. Applejack rose quickly, closing her eyes and concentrating. Rainbow Dash got up, shakily and a bit wobbly, but still she was on all fours. "What's going on, don't tell me…!?" Rainbow Dash looked to Applejack, wondering if what had transpired just now was linked to the sudden earthquake.

Applejack seemed to get the jest of what Rainbow was implying, so with an irritated and blushing expression, AJ replied "It wasn't me RD, it's somethin' else!" Applejack went back to concentrating, in a matter of seconds she was able to deduce what was happening around them. "Something really big is driving its way through the ground, actually there are several things…Mah best guess is that Gilda's up there takin pot shots at us from the air, probably trying to figure out where we are!" said Applejack.

"Oh great, I don't know if we can fight against her the way we are, the moment I see her I know I'm going to go into instant rage mode! I'll only make her stronger, and make it that much harder for us to beat her," said Rainbow Dash.

"Then don't think about it, don't think about how much you hate her, just fight alright," asked Applejack. Rainbow Dash looked as if she was about to say something, but one stern look from Applejack, along with her saying "**Okay**!?" Rainbow Dash nodded quickly. Applejack's fierce façade gave way to a gentle smile, "Don't worry Dash, we'll win!"

* * *

Large obelisk sized ice spears were protruding from the ground; Gilda was hovering in the air, using her powers to conjure another absurdly long icicle. Just then the ground began to swell, long fissures arcing out in all directions. "So there you are!" shouted Gilda, now aiming her next ice spear towards the bulge in the earth.

The bulge gave way as Applejack and Rainbow Dash burst forth from the earth below, Gilda was about ready to release her weapon but stopped suddenly. Something was glowing in the hole, something bright orange with tinges of red. Gilda quickly threw the ice spear at the hole, it only got within a few inches of the opening before it started to melt. "SOUPS ON!" shouted Applejack. A geyser of molten magma shot out of the hole, all of it aimed right at the ice griffon.

"No way are you going to –!"

"You're not escaping that easily!" Rainbow Dash had, without Gilda realizing, gotten behind her. Dash extended the crescent blades of her horseshoes, and in one swift motion slashed at the base of the ice griffon's wings. Gilda roared in pain and tried to swat the cyan pegasus. Rainbow Dash stopped flapping her wings and allowed herself to fall out of range of Gilda's attack. "AJ DO IT NOW!"

The lava swirled around Gilda, Rainbow Dash's distraction had worked. The heat was intense, even from a distance, as the primal raw blood of the planet surrounded Gilda. It was a giant sphere of swirling, liquid, fire. Applejack focused her mind, tightening the sphere, making sure that there were no gaps, no possible way she could escape from this. Once she was sure there was enough lava Applejack closed the entrance to the magma below. "Time to finish this!" shouted Applejack. She condensed the sphere, making it smaller and smaller. AJ imagined it in her mind, imagining the sphere being crushed by her psychic hold over it. Inside she could feel Gilda struggling against it, trying with all her might from being burned away. But it was futile, Applejack wasn't about to let up, not even a little. "Goodbye GILDA!" Applejack willed the sphere to condense to the size of a tennis ball, unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Suddenly the sphere of molten lava solidified, turning into a giant rock. It then froze over and shattered into pieces, revealing Gilda, enraged, and staring daggers at both Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "You…**Both of you**…are going to die, here and now!"

Rainbow Dash rushed towards Gilda, there was no more anger, no more hate. Only fear remained, but not for herself, but for Applejack, since Gilda was heading right for her. Rainbow Dash gave chase, trying with all her will to summon enough energy to fire just one Spectrum Beam, but she had not yet regained her full power, so now all she could rely on was her speed and weapons. She got closer, mere inches from the ice griffon's tail. Gilda barrel rolled to the left at the last second, letting Rainbow Dash come up beside her.

Gilda then backclawed Rainbow Dash in the muzzle, hard, sending her tumbling backwards in the air. Applejack stamped her hoof on the ground, making a large chunk of rock rise up; she then turned around and bucked it with her hind legs. Applejack then summoned more earth to rise up and fire at Gilda. In no time there was a barrage of stones in the air, but Gilda dodged them all with ease, and froze the ones she didn't, shattering them in midair.

Applejack readied herself for Gilda's attack, but at the last second she vanished from sight. _What in tarnation!? _

"Where you lookin' lame-o!?" Gilda grabbed Applejack by the neck while her back was turned, and lifting the orange earth pony two feet into the air. Rainbow Dash quickly swooped in, charging straight for them. Gilda raised her free claw and willed the ice claw to change into a blade, upon which she brought close to Applejack's neck. The ice griffon felt the farmpony recoil at the touch of the cold sting of the blade. "Don't come any closer Dash, you don't want to see your friend get hurt, right!?"

Rainbow Dash halted her advance, skidding to a stop on the ground. Rainbow tried to rein in her hate for Gilda, her anger boiling within her veins, which was easy enough considering the situation. "Let her go Gilda, this is between you and me!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah it is between you and me, but I don't appreciate getting sucker punched in the beak, or having an oversized dirt clod thrown at me!" Gilda inched the ice blade closer to Applejack's throat.

"Don't worry about me Rainbow, just take care ah her now!" ordered Applejack.

"She won't do that, will ya Dash?"

"No…please Gilda, let her go," asked Rainbow Dash, angrily.

"Sorry Dash, I'm a little low on mercy right now, but I'd be willing to cut ya a deal. Retract your armor and give your life in exchange for hers, should be pretty easy for the 'Element of Loyalty,' right!?" offered Gilda.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth and cursed Gilda with every word she had ever heard or could think of. She saw the look in Gilda's eyes, one of murderous intent and sadistic pleasure. Applejack's eyes darted from Rainbow Dash, to Gilda, then to the blade at her neck. Then she went lax, looking upon Rainbow Dash with sympathy and confidence. "Leave…" That one statement made even the ice griffon flinch. At that moment Applejack willed dozens of rock shards to float all around both herself and Gilda. They were dangerously close and trembling, almost as if they were being held back by an imaginary spring, ready to release.

"WHAT ARE YOU –!?"

"Applejack!"

"It's alright Rainbow, I'll end yer nightmare right now, just…just promise me you'll…be happy, okay?" Applejack closed her eyes, the rock shards began to glow with orange light. Now Gilda seemed to be scared, wondering if she could dodge them from such a close proximity.

"Damn it Applejack!" Rainbow Dash's red lightning bolt shined with a blinding red light. Fading to reveal an unarmored cyan pegasus. Rainbow Dash stared at them, tears streaming down her eyes. "You can't do that! You kiss me, then telling me to be happy, that's not cool AJ! Offing yourself before hearing how I feel!"

"Oh, ho, ho, this is going to be good," said Gilda.

"SHUT UP! Tell me one thing, was that kiss just for my sake or did you actually mean it!?" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Wha – Are you serious right now RD!? This isn't exactly the best time for this kinda thing!" said Applejack.

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Ugh! Alright fine – yes ah meant it, ah've always – Ah've always had a thing fer you Rainbow Dash, and…and…Ah always will," declared Applejack.

There was silence; Rainbow Dash hung her head low after hearing what Applejack said. When she brought it back up Rainbow Dash was smiling. "I've felt the same way, you idiot…" Gilda's lower jaw dropped, as well as Applejack's. "That's why I'm not going to watch you die, nor will I let you die, because I – I – I love…you!"

"Okay I've had enough of this mushy crap; you two fillyfoolers can just die now!"

Gilda brought up her ice blade and prepared to remove Applejack's head, but just then her Element crystal began to shine, as too did Rainbow Dash's. The two of them were enveloped in powerful auras that forced Gilda to be pushed back. Rainbow's armor had reformed around her, a new surge of power coursing through her veins. Applejack was the same, her body was no longer tired, and her energy reserves back to full power. The two mares looked upon each other, Rainbow covered in a sky blue aura and Applejack in a light orange aura.

"What, that's not possible!? You two were close to being dead, where's all that power coming from," asked Gilda, genuinely baffled.

"We could say it's the power of love and all, but that'd be too corny," said Applejack.

"How about we call it a mutual wanting to kick your butt up and down this desert!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Applejack was the first; taking off with swift speed unlike any she's shown before. Within seconds she closed the gap between herself and Gilda, striking the ice griffon hard in the chest with her left foreleg, creating a shockwave that rang out in all directions. Gilda let out an "umph" sound before flying off from the force of the attack. Skidding and bouncing like a pebble on water. She went for about a hundred yards before slamming against a rock slab that was at least ten stories tall, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere!

Gilda, angrily, peeled herself off of the slab. Just then three more slabs rose from the ground, each the same height and width as the one she slammed into, at least ten to twenty feet away from each other forming a diamond enclosure. Applejack rushed in through the gaps of her giant spires, she then leaped from one spire, and then bounded off to the next. Leaped, then bounded, leaped, then bounded, repeating this action several times till she became a zigzagging orange and yellow blur. Gilda flapped her wings and began to climb, aiming for the opening high above, but she only got about halfway before being blindsided by an attack from her left. "Why you!" Gilda fired a blast of arctic wind towards the location of the attack, only to have it hit the side of the spire. She was then assaulted again from the right, and again she counter attacked, only to have it yield the same result. Then again from below, as a sharp pain erupted from her lower beak.

Applejack was attacking from all directions, making it hard for Gilda to even see her, let alone hit her. She felt reinvigorated, like she could take on Tikara Balak on her own without any help, at least that's how Applejack felt anyway. Inside she felt like a weight had been lifted from her heart, and that her Element Armor was expressing it in the form of renewed power and speed. Gilda seemed to have no idea how to counter the earth pony; even in her new form Applejack's super strength was damaging. Applejack got in about fifty to a hundred blows in during her attack, and she didn't know how much longer Gilda would last before she unleashed some technique that would freeze everything. With that in mind, Applejack broke off a large piece from each of the spires mashed them into one, and then launched it with a fierce uppercut. The earth missile flew higher, propelled by Applejack's power.

Gilda looked in every direction, trying to discern where Applejack would strike next; unfortunately she looked in every direction but down. Too late, the rock missile struck in the stomach and sent Gilda zooming out of the enclosure and upwards into the air. The G-force from being forced higher into the air was intense, making it hard for Gilda to even move. At the last second the ice griffon was able to inch more to the left so that she could slide off. Gilda held her midsection with one claw and looked up as she watched as the rock missile continued for a few more miles before exploding. "Getting *cough* sucker punched once *cough* shame on me, twice shame on you, but a sucker punch marathon all bets *cough* are off!" shouted Gilda.

"What's wrong G, thought you were tougher than that," said Rainbow Dash.

Gilda quickly turned around; Rainbow Dash was hovering in the air, forelegs crossed, as if not considering her a threat. "Dash…What's with that annoying grin on your face for!?"

Was she grinning? Rainbow Dash hadn't noticed, for some reason, even in this situation, she felt happy. Not because of the pathetic state Gilda was in, but because of what she was finally able to say to the pony she really cares about. _I love you…_Those words still echoed in her mind, replaying as if to assure herself that she did indeed utter them. "Give up now Gilda, if you surrender we'll find somepony to help separate you from those Windingos," offered Rainbow Dash, trying to reach out and help her former friend.

Gilda began to bust out laughing; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is that your Loyalty talking Dash!? I can't be separated from the Windingos – and ya know what, I don't want to be!" Gilda's aura began to flare up, the azure blue color fading away and giving life to a darker, navy blue aura. "Besides what makes you think I need the help of a freak like you, I freaking hate you and that stupid grounder lame-o!" Gilda shouted, her voice becoming warped and twisted.

With a heavy sigh Rainbow Dash moved into attack position, "Gilda…fine then. If you want to give yourself over to your hate and the Windingos go right ahead, but I won't let you hurt anypony else, it's the least I can do!" Rainbow's wings began to shine once again with aurora light. Dash then flew high up overhead, "I hope you like this new move G, just thought of it! I call it the Rainblossom!" Rainbow Dash began to spin round and round, becoming a ball of multicolored brilliance! The sphere then began to fire multiple Spectrum Beams scattering in all directions, the beams then started to bend and arch, aiming themselves directly at Gilda.

There were many Spectrum Beams, too many for her to count. Gilda quickly took evasive action, at first reversing direction thinking that the beams would just simply fall in the same place they were aimed. But to Gilda's great surprise the beams angled themselves, deliberately aiming for her. Gilda flew faster and faster, in a serpentine fashion, trying to weave in and out of all the crisscrossing beams. Spinning in midair and even blasting them with some of her own attacks, but for every one Gilda thought she missed, five more would then spring out of nowhere and the chase was on again. Gilda finally found some clear airspace and readied herself for a counterattack. The ice griffon looked in dismay, as the Spectrum Beams she thought she had got away from were now bearing down on her – from the sides, from below and above, from the back and the front, and every other conceivable angle or direction. "Oh buck me…!"

The beams all hit their target, exploding in a display of green, yellow, red, blue, orange, and violet clouds of smoke. Each explosion building on itself, one right after the other, Rainbow Dash stopped spinning and took a moment to let the world around her to do the same. She gazed out upon her handiwork, still on edge, thinking that surely that wasn't enough to take down a griffon as tough as Gilda, she was right. The winds howled and bellowed around Gilda, the dark navy blue aura forming a sphere of subzero cold around her. "Didn't think that was enough," said Rainbow Dash to herself.

"I'LL FREEZE EVERYTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL TURN THIS DESERT AND LAS PEGASUS INTO A FROZEN WASTELAND EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" declared Gilda, gathering the power to her sphere and from within herself.

_Ah horse apples, what the hay are we going to do now_, thought Rainbow Dash. As if to answer her question a tornado of sand and dirt began to rise from the ground below. The tornado then slammed itself against Gilda's sphere grinding against it! Rainbow noticed that Gilda was now focusing on the attack, the rate at which she was gathering energy had slowed. _Now I get it! _Rainbow Dash zoomed off, climbing, gaining more altitude, till she was almost at the edge of the stratosphere! She looked down below, making sure she was right over where Gilda was. Rainbow Dash called upon the power of her armor, willing the winds to swirl and gust around, growing bigger, and spinning faster. When Rainbow Dash was sure that the tornado was of the same caliber of Applejack's she unleashed it.

The spinning vortex descended all the way down, smashing against the top of Gilda's sphere! Gilda then had to raise her right claw overhead, focusing to push back against the wind tornado from above, while her left was occupied with keeping the dirt and sand tornado below at bay. Gilda was effectively trapped in the middle, between a brown and tan colored twister and a silver and white one.

It was then that the two mares, whether it was through their armor or a gut feeling was unclear, but an idea seemed to spring within their minds at the same time. Applejack took a ready stance, her green eyes shining with power, her orange aura lapping off her body like fire. She concentrated, making the aura gather to her right fore hoof. She took one look up the long funnel, nodded, and took aim.

Up above the same was happening to Rainbow Dash, her rose colored eyes were also glowing, her aura roaring around her right fore hoof. Rainbow looked down the funnel vortex, and then she nodded.

At that time Rainbow Dash flew downwards towards Gilda, breaking through three mach cones and creating a rippling triple Sonic Rainboom! Applejack bent her knees and jumped upwards with all her might, the ground below her giving way, fissuring in all directions, becoming instantly pulverized! The two mares led with their right fore hooves pointed out in front of them, the energy of their attacks were like two twinkling stars about to collide! Gilda could do nothing but brace for the eventual impact. Rainbow Dash and Applejack cocked back their hooves and punched forward, making contact with Gilda's sphere. The impact made the tornado wobble from the resulting shockwave, but it still held strong. They continued to push forward against the barrier, neither one giving an inch! Suddenly Gilda began to hear a cracking sound, then another, and then another, she scanned herself quickly. And there, to her horror, it was happening; her body was beginning to crack, buckling under the combined powers that were attacking her.

"I won't lose to you, I'll die before I let that happen!" shouted Gilda.

"Funny, cause both are about to happen," countered Applejack.

"Sorry G, this is the end," said Rainbow Dash.

With one last push Rainbow Dash and Applejack broke through the sphere, collapsing it. Their punches met in the center, paralleling each other! Shattering the Windingo breastplate, and with it Gilda herself. All that was heard was a final death roar and the wailing of the Windingo spirits as their punches finally connected with each other. The result was an enormous explosion that forced the tornados to disperse, then an awe inspiring, blinding flash of light then followed as the ground and air shook under the personified powers of earth and sky! When the light faded both Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's right fore hooves were slammed against each other, a venerable bro-hoof.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes, and smiled, they were alive, and they had won. Just then Applejack's hoof left Rainbow's as she began to fall, no longer sustained by the tornado's crosswinds. Rainbow Dash quickly flew after Applejack and caught her just in the nick of time, cradling her in her fore hooves. "Looks like ya kept yer promise," said Applejack.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow confused. "Promise, what promise," she asked.

"How you said that you would never let me fall, no matter what, you would always be there to catch me, somethin' around those lines if ah'm rememberin correctly," said Applejack, a smug smile forming.

"WHAT, y-you heard that!?" asked Rainbow Dash in disbelief.

"Every. Word. And honestly, ah thought it was sweet," said Applejack, in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I can still drop you, right?"

* * *

***Unknown Location – Enemy Base***

Tikara stood there in the darkness, in front of him stood seven pedestals. One pedestal had a green eerie light hovering on its platform, while another had an eerie orange light. Tikara gazed upon them, as if seeing some hidden truth within their glow. Suddenly his concentration was broken when an eerie blue light began to wisp its way through the darkness, finding its home on one of the seven platforms. Tikara Balak chuckled evilly, echoing deep in darkness. _**"At least I don't have to make good on that promise now, will I Gilda? Heh, heh…" **_Tikara then sensed something, and then grinned as if realizing what it was. _**"Ah, they have arrived!" **_With a flash of black magical light, Tikara vanished from sight.

In the main hall of the cavern the Diamond Dogs were sitting slumped up against nine carts, each containing copious amounts of a beautiful crystal that shined with a brilliance that could rival any polished or pony made jewel. A fact that wasn't lost on the Diamond Dogs, as they would find themselves salivating over them, "Oh, when will Master Balak get here – do you think he will give us some of the pretty jewels for ourselves?" asked Spot.

"Who knows," replied Rover.

"Maybe you could ask him? I mean we did take a **lot **of them," said Fido.

"Well…maybe – it couldn't hurt to ask? Yeah, we should keep a few of them; it wasn't easy to get this much over here, past all those army ponies, and sneak it all the way here!"

"_**Oh please Rover, do tell me how much you toiled to bring me what I asked for?" **_

The Diamond Dogs yelped and grouped together, fearing that they were about to be struck down. Rover was quick to grovel before Tikara. "L-lord Tikara, please forgive our rudeness, we were just –!"

"_**Spare me dog. I never thought I'd get to lay eyes on these again," **_said Tikara.

"Um, lord Tikara, what is it," asked Spot.

The other two Diamond Dogs rushed to silence the small mutt, but this was a question that Tikara Balak didn't mind answering. _**"This is orichalcum, the most indestructible substance ever to exist in this or any other world." **_Tikara used his telekinesis to lift one of the crystals, brining it close to inspect it. _**"Many weren't able to find it, believing that the orichalcum was an ore, but unknown to many it starts out as a humble crystal. Once melted down its composition changes to molten metal, after which you can mold it into any weapon or armor you want. Furthermore it takes a considerable amount of power to even…" **_Tikara looked back to see the Diamond Dogs scratching their heads, looking very confused. _**"I can see my words are wasted on you, no matter, bring the carts into my Sanctuary," **_ordered Tikara Balak.

"W-what for, my lord?" asked Rover.

"_**We're going to melt them down of course."**_

"NO, the precious crystals!" shouted Spot.

"Please lord Balak; spare some of them, at least –!"

"_**Oh yes, that reminds me, I almost forgot about your reward." **_The dismay on the Diamond Dog's faces quickly went away, hearing talk of a reward. Tikara turned to them, his horn glowing with black magical light. He then fired three separate beams at the Diamond Dogs, they howled in pain, growling and grunting as they thrashed about on the floor. _**"I can think of no greater reward then for you three to serve as my loyal hounds, from now on you serve me, without question or hesitation! Ha-ha-ha, I'll make sure to teach you all kinds of tricks. Roll over, lie down, fetch, and my personal favorite…kill'em!" **_

Tikara's evil laughter echoed through the caverns and halls of their base, along with the agonizing sounds of the Diamond Dog's grueling, twisted, transformation.

* * *

***2 days later – Fort Caliburn***

Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood on the battlement of the northeast wall, both of them gazing up at the waxing crescent moon. Rainbow Dash had her wing draped over Applejack, the two of them leaning up against each other, enjoying the others presence. Every once in a while Rainbow Dash would glance over to her new lover, a hint of worry lay hidden behind her eyes. Applejack noticed this and sighed, "Rainbow if you have somethin' to say then say it," said Applejack.

"It's just…Are you sure about this, that you want to be with me?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Now what kinda question is that? Ah thought we established that," said Applejack as she gently nuzzled against Rainbow's cheek.

"I-I know, but what about your family, our friends, what will they think – what will they say!?" asked Rainbow Dash, suddenly a little panicky.

"Hush now sugarcube," Applejack gently put her left fore hoof on Rainbow Dash's lips, calming her instantly. "We don't have to tell anypony about our relationship, and ah think our friends will understand. As for mah family…well they'll just have to accept us, but we'll deal with all that when the time comes," said Applejack.

"But what about your business, I mean – what if it gets out and ponies stop coming, and buying from you, your family could go poor!"

"Listen RD, answer me one question." Rainbow nodded, "Have ya had anymore nightmares since ya said ya loved me," asked Applejack. Rainbow gave a sheepish smile, and happily shook her head. "Then there's your answer, now hush up." Applejack leaned in and kissed Rainbow Dash, it was a mutual share of intimacy, neither one overpowering the other. Their eyes closed as they fell deeper into the kiss.

*clip-clop*

*clip-clop*

*clip-clop*

They immediately broke their kiss, and looked in the direction of the hoof steps, "Dang it, someone's coming! AJ hurry and get the box," said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack quickly pulled out a wooden crate hidden in the shadows near the corner of the walkway. They positioned the box between them and began to mock hoof wrestle. From the entrance strode out a beautiful pink alicorn mare, with grayish purple eyes, and a mane striped with purple, violet, and pale gold. The alicorn of love, Princess Cadance, "Hello Applejack, Rainbow Dash, how are…" Cadance giggled, "What are you two doing," she asked.

"Oh hey Princess, just hoof wrestling," answered Rainbow Dash.

"What brings ya out here Princess," asked Applejack.

"Oh just enjoying the beautiful night that Aunt Luna made," Cadance took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the night air and gazing at the crescent moon. Cadance glanced at the two wrestling mares, and gave a coy smile. "I heard from Shining Armor about your battle in Sector 8, pretty brutal stuff girls."

"That's an understatement," said Rainbow Dash.

"It was a doozy of a fight, but we won in the end. Kinda feel bad about Gilda though…"

Rainbow Dash shared the sentiment, even after what Gilda put her through a small part of her still wished she could've saved her former friend. But there's nothing she could do, it was all settled, hopefully Gilda's spirit would find peace in the afterlife. "Funny thing is when I talked to Shiny about your incident; there was something I didn't understand. The time that you two spent underground was noticeably lacking in details," observed Cadance.

"Details, what kind of details?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh nothing, special, just some gaps here and there. Especially the part about the two of you saying you loved each other."

The wooden crate smashed to pieces as the two mare's hooves dropped down on it. Their jaws dropped as they stared at Princess Cadance, it just wasn't possible! "But how did – when did you – we never –!?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash were speaking in unison, but apparently words failed to convey how confused and shocked they were at how Cadance knew about their relationship.

Cadance nudged her head in the direction of the teal heart cutiemark on her flank. It was at that moment that both AJ and RD face-hoofed themselves, of course the alicorn of love would know, who else but her! "Honestly it's about time, I was going crazy! Do you two even know how many times I wanted to use my power on you both?" The two of them began to shift from side to side, completely embarrassed that they had been found out, but not very worried. I mean if there was any pony that would understand their love it would be Princess Cadance, right? Cadance then began to yawn and rub her eyes, "Well my little ponies, I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning." As she cantered away Cadance stopped at the entrance to the keep, "If you two want to continue your hoof wrestling match may I suggest the roof of the northeast building. The view is much nicer, and it's more…private," suggested Cadance.

"Hold on! If you knew how we felt about each other why didn't you use your powers," asked Dash.

Princess Cadance gazed over her shoulder and smiled gently at the two lovers. "If I did would you two be as happy as you are now? Well goodnight." With that Cadance trotted off into the keep, leaving Applejack and Rainbow Dash with some food for thought.

"Race ya to the top," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yer on," answered Applejack.

And so they ran, knowing that no matter who was first, they'd both end up as winners.

**At long last Rainbow Dash and Applejack have revealed their feelings and are now on their way to finding happiness, a difficult road though it may be. Meanwhile Tikara Balak has gathered a large quantity of orichalcum, for what purpose would he need such a rare metal? The war is quickly reaching the end game, where a single piece could change the tide! **

**War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade…! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: _Feelings Unsettling_**

Six months have passed and the anniversary of when the war started was quickly drawing near. During this time Twilight and Bright Blade have fought numerous, grueling, battles. Thanks to Broadside and Twilight, through a combination of their knowledge, they have been able to pioneer new offensive and defensive strategies that have both repelled and thoroughly stomped out any Daemoni resistance.

On the battlefield was a different story, both Twilight and Bright Blade were on the frontlines, Twilight having defaulted command of her battalion to Amethyst Star. What Twilight found scary, but at the same exciting was how well they were synchronizing with each other during a fight. Twilight would cast her spells, and Bright Blade would attack, watching her back and she in turn would do the same. It was hard to believe that it was almost year ago that she was ready to blow his head off at a moment's notice, now she trusted him enough to protect and fight alongside her.

There was one thing that Twilight found inconvenient about not having any memories about Bright Blade, and that was remembering the colt's birthday. It was really awkward; Bright Blade just mentioned it a couple of days before it happened, which apparently fell on Hearth's Warming Eve. Twilight panicked, she had no idea and only a couple days to get him a present and a cake. At that point it dawned on her, she had no idea how old Bright Blade was, so through some exhaustive research on pony development she estimated Bright to be around twelve, which meant he was going to be thirteen. Luckily her estimate was correct, as far as presents were concerned…Since he was almost done with the Daring Do series Twilight had gotten him a new book series to delve into, Harry Trotter.

There was something else, besides the lost memories, which were eating at Twilight. Something that unsettled her greatly, and that was the fact that she was developing feelings for Bright Blade – the older alicorn form, not the young earth pony form. A fact that she made note of in her journal entries, which ironically were becoming less and less frequent:

_**July 24: I have no idea what to make of it, I mean part of me knows he's thirteen and still an adolescent colt! Okay, calm down Twilight; let's just think about this logically. Bright Blade is kind, gentle, a bit on the impatient side, and very nice. While in his alircorn form he's strong, intense, reliable, and everything else I just mentioned before…This isn't helping much. **_

_**Ugh, I guess that letter I got from Spike a few months ago is still affecting me. Finding out about what happened at Fort Valor, it never occurred to me that his mental age far surpassed his physical age…**_

Twilight berated herself as she thought back to those times long ago. When they grew up together in Canterlot she hadn't given much thought to it, Twilight simply thought that dragons aged slower than ponies, thus she never realized he was anything more than a "baby" dragon. Now upon hearing about his progressive aging, as well as his dating Rarity – a fact that was mainly the root cause of her recent feelings for Bright Blade.

_**Of course Spike and Bright Blade aren't too different from each other. I just…When we're on the battlefield we're completely in sync with each other, fighting to a rhythmic beat that only we can hear and feel. The way he looks at me with those emerald green eyes, along with his smile, it makes me feel safe…hopeful…like he wants me to know that everything will be alright. **_

_**It wasn't too long ago that I was ready to fire a magic bolt at his heart and head the moment I even suspected he was up to something. Then I started to consider myself his big sister, which wasn't too bad, I mean I always wanted to be one, but then…NO! I'm still on a mission from the Princesses! Oh Celestia why does my first crush have to be Bright Blade of all ponies, I'd prefer Big Macintosh or even Major Broadside…On second thought not Major Broadside, and for that matter not Big Macintosh, I can't really read him too well aside from his obligatory "Eeyup" or "Nnope." **_

_**Love sucks…**_

Twilight then braced herself, cringing, as if expecting some divine force to smite her for what she said. In this case the divine force being her sister-in-law Cadance, fully prepared to be scolded by her for even writing down such a thing.

* * *

"Brawn Corp. 2nd and 4th Battalion advance!" ordered Major Broadside.

The battlefield was littered with UEA troops; a surprise attack had caught many of the ponies at Fort Avalon off guard. Going for a frontal attack on their fortress and bombarding them from afar with horned Daemoni magic bolts. Major Broadside quickly mobilized the Brawn Corp. and Aerial Corp. to keep the ground Daemoni and winged Daemoni from causing any more damage to the fort, or from getting any further then they were. The Mage Corp. was using a barrier wall at least a hundred miles wide to keep the horde from marching forward, and to stop the bombardment from hitting their fort.

"Miss Sparkle, have you found where they're firing from yet," asked Broadside.

"The horned ones are being cloaked by something, I can't get a good lock on them from here," said Twilight.

"Right now it's suicide to go out there…" Broadside looked to the sky and watched as Bright Blade flew down, landing next to them. "Without any backup, anyway!"

"I couldn't find any trace of them from the air, and taking pot shots with my Magna Blast won't help matters…Why are you looking at me like that Major?" asked Bright Blade.

Ten minutes later Twilight was flying through the skies within a magic bubble created by Bright Blade. The lavender unicorn was nervous about the whole idea, wondering if Bright Blade's concentration was strong enough to keep her afloat. With a big gulp Twilight asked "Sooo…Bright Blade, you've got this right?"

"Don't worry Twilight, there's no way I'm going to drop you –!" Just then a winged Daemoni flew by them, nearly crashing into the bubble of golden light. The surprise attack made Bright's bubble flicker by interrupting his focus for a split-second, but luckily he was able to regain control before the bubble could disappear. "Heh-heh-heh, sorry Twilight..."

Twilight had a mini heart attack, but gave a sigh of relief when they reached their destination. "This should be good enough BB, remember I'll be vulnerable till I've finished casting the spell," said Twilight.

"Gotcha! _**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evil's wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_" The magical sword appeared before Bright Blade in its usual white lightning descent; once it materialized he gripped the sword hilt between his teeth, poised for battle.

Twilight was fascinated by the way Excellion always appeared like that, and how such a simple incantation could summon the ancient sword, or for that matter where it disappeared to whenever he didn't have use of it. But that was a matter for another day. Twilight closed her eyes, calling upon the power of her magic and armor as one, connecting to the Mana Network. "_**Collocare**__**…!**_" Twilight's horn started to glow, emitting a purple glow that pulsated outwards in all directions, rippling against the invisible Mana Network.

Within the darkness of her mind Twilight could see everything around her. Bright Blade's body glowed next to her, a being of pure golden light; even Excellion gave off a white glow just as powerful. Multitudes of unique magical auras were all around here, against the backdrop of the massive Mana Network. Twilight could tell already that something was wrong; the energy around them was off, unbalanced, chaotic. _This is Discord's handiwork; he must've used his powers to hide them. _Just then Twilight sensed a few winged Daemoni flying towards them; their auras were a sickening green and black as they zoomed towards them. Bright Blade intercepted, cutting them down with Excellion and firing a couple of magic bolts at two more attacking from the right.

_Ugh, it's too wide; I need to narrow the field down! _Several more came at them; one came dangerously close to slashing its talon against the bubble. Twilight watched as a streak of white light sailed towards her and pierced the winged Daemoni like an arrow. Twilight sensed a powerful magic bolt launch from an unknown location, she was too engrossed in the Mana Network to pull her mind away from her locater spell, and a sudden jolt like that could sever her mind from her body. _No not now!_

"_**Shield of the Just**_!"

Twilight watched as a golden shield embroidered with Bright Blade's cutie mark appeared in front of her. The giant magic bolt smashed against it, effectively disabling the blast and scattering its essence. Twilight gave a sigh of relief, her mind's eye glanced towards Bright Blade, who was apparently giving her a wink or at least that's what she sensed anyway. More volleys of malice filled magic bolts continued to pound away at the Shield of the Just, but none could make it through. For Twilight this only served to aid her in her locating of the enemy. It took her some time but in the end she was able to locate the source of the attack. _Distance: 5 klicks _(which is about 3 miles) _south southeast. Elevation: 365 ft., Wind Speed: approximately 20 mph. Accounting for gravitational and planetary rotation! Got it! _

Twilight broke out of her trance and gathered her power ready to unleash it. "_**Depellendam!**__**!**_" a pinpoint shot of magical light fired from Twilight's horn, it went on for about thirty seconds before finding its target. An invisible wall started to crumble and fall, shattering like fragile glass being hit with a rock. And there they stood, at least a hundred and fifty horned Daemoni, all ready to fire again. "Bright Blade, TOGETHER!"

Bright Blade nodded, Excellion left his grip and began to spin rapidly in front of him forming a magic circle with the swords emblem in the center. Twilight's horn began to shine with strong magical energy, drawing upon the power within herself. The two took aim.

"_**Magna Blast!**_" shouted Bright Blade.

"_**Magicales Cogere S**__**omino!**_" shouted Twilight.

The air distorted around Twilight till it released a pressurized blast of magical force, at the same time Bright Blades' beam of magical energy burst forth. The two attacks merged into one, a combination purple and golden light. Their attacks hit with resounding force annihilating all the horn Daemoni in one strike. The two ponies panted, having used a lot of power, but not totally spent. "You okay Twi," asked Bright Blade.

"Of course I am, you're the one who looks like he got the wind knocked out of him," chided Twilight.

"Hmph, really then let's see if you have enough for the rest of the horde," countered Bright Blade.

Bright Blade zoomed off towards Fort Avalon; Twilight took over control of the bubble and used it to fly after him, a smile arching across her face as she did.

* * *

Later that night, after helping with the cleanup and attending to the injured, Twilight and Bright Blade were back in their quarters. Twilight was at her desk going over some reports from Major Broadside while Bright Blade was reading the latest Harry Trotter book, _Harry Trotter: And the Chalice of Flames_. He recently took up drinking tea, but not unless it was sweetened. Twilight couldn't help but notice how engrossed he was in the book, she would ask about the book from time to time, since she was playing catch-up with that particular series. "So how's the story so far BB, anything interesting happening," asked Twilight from her desk.

Not taking his eyes off the book, Bright Blade answered "Yeah real interesting, somehow Harry's name got put into the Chalice and it's causing some problems…" answered Bright Blade.

"Oh really?" said Twilight, sorting through some more documents.

"Hey Twilight…"

"Yeah, what's wrong," asked Twilight.

"What do you think will happen after the war is over? I mean, what's going to happen to every pony after everything's said and done," asked Bright Blade.

Twilight looked back at Bright Blade, it surprised her how deep his thoughts were sometimes. With a comforting smile she answered, "Well, I'll tell you right now, nothing's going to be the same. A lot of ponies lives are going to be affected by this war, our own included. But the way things are going I'm sure we'll pull through, hopefully we'll all be able to regain some piece of normalcy. For now all we can do is take each event as it comes," said Twilight.

That seemed to make him feel better as Bright Blade smiled back. "Thanks, I can't wait to see our friends back in Ponyville."

That statement gave Twilight a devious thought, wanting to take a break from her work; she decided to slip into the role of a teasing older sister. "So do you miss the Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo?"

"Of course I do, they're my friends," answered Bright Blade.

"Really…? So which one of them do you like," asked Twilight, nonchalantly.

Unfortunately Bright was taking a sip of tea and spluttered it out in surprise. He coughed for a few seconds before regaining his composure, "W-what, like!? You mean which one of them do I _like _like!?" Twilight only nodded a smirk starting to appear on her face.

"C'mon , I can tell those little fillies have some kind of crush on you. You can tell me, which do you like the most?"

Bright Blade gulped, and was noticeably blushing. "I-it's not that I don't like them – I mean they're my best friends, and honestly I like somepony else!"

"Oh, really, who is she? Is she a filly from Miss Cheerilee's class? Or is she from Canterlot," asked Twilight, her demeanor resembling a certain violet maned, white unicorn. Bright Blade remained silent, but Twilight's curiosity was starting to peek. That's when she remembered something, a certain spell she came across when she was reading.

Twilight made her way towards the bookshelves, using her telekinesis she began to pull down several books and speed reading through their contents to find what she was looking for. Bright Blade put down the Harry Trotter book and looked at Twilight quizzically. "Twilight, what are you doing?"

"Not this one, not this one, definitely not this one – Ah-ha, here we go!" Twilight put the rest of the books away and levitated the one that held the spell she was looking for. She placed on the floor between them so that Bright Blade could see what it was. "This is it, Reality Window. Let's see… 'This spell allows the caster to project a hypothetical future depending upon the answers to the questions listed below,' interesting."

"Sooo, wait what?"

"Basically this spell creates a 'what if' scenario, in a way it's kind of like fortunetelling. So what do you say, do you want to give it a shot, maybe you'll get to find out the kind of mare you'll end up with~" said Twilight.

She could tell that Bright Blade was a little intrigued by the idea, and Twilight would be lying to herself if she wasn't a bit curious as well. "Alright, I'm game!" With that Twilight's horn glowed, a sphere of magic began to form between them, hovering on its own.

"Alright first question, 'If you wish to marry, what kind of qualities are you looking for in a mare/stallion? Would they be a unicorn, a pegasus, or an earth pony?' We'll go ahead say mare, right."

"Yes, a mare, a unicorn. As far as qualities…I'd like her to be nice, kind, pretty, smart, strong, and funny."

Twilight's horn sent out a spark of arcing electricity towards the sphere, as if translating Bright Blade's words into energy. "Okay second question, oh my, um, 'Would you have children? If so what would be their names? Also how many would you have, and would you rather have a filly, a colt, or a filly and a colt?'"

Bright Blade cleared his throat, shifting under the pressure of the personal questions, but neither did he seem hesitant to answer. "Well yeah, I would like to have foals when I get older. If I'm lucky enough I would like two, a filly and a colt. As far as their names…For my daughter I guess I'd like to name her Aria, and my son… Chevalier,"

_Aria and Chevalier, I like those names_, thought Twilight. She sent the next spark into the sphere, which was noticeably getting bigger. "Third question, 'Where would you live?'" asked Twilight.

"Maybe in Canterlot, but I would like to have a place in Ponyville, so that I could come and see you and our friends," said Bright Blade.

"That sounds nice," Twilight fired one more spark into the sphere. "Last question, this one's a miscellaneous question, so I'll make it up for you." Twilight thought hard about what this question ought to be, that's when it hit her, and it was a legitimate one. "Do you want to be an earth pony or an alicorn when you see this?"

That one took longer for Bright Blade to answer, she knew it was a tough question since neither one of them knew if he would become an alicorn or an earth pony when he grew up into an adult. In the end he seemed to come to a conclusion. "I guess… Let's see what my future is like as an alicorn."

With that Twilight sent the last spark into the sphere. Twilight stood beside Bright Blade, wanting to see what fate had in store for him, at the same time she also wanted to see the kind of mare he would end up with. The sphere then molded itself into a window, edged by purple light. The center screen wavered and rippled as it came into focus. And there it was, Bright Blade, as an alicorn stallion. He seemed to be playing with two foals, a filly and a colt. They were playing in a yard; behind them was a large and beautiful home that was obviously situated in Canterlot. _They're sooo cute, Chevalier's an alicorn and he's handsome like his faaatthhh – And Aria's really pretty! _ Twilight watched as the two foals talked to their father, piling on top of him, while the older version of Bright Blade tickled them without mercy.

"Isn't this thing supposed to also show me my future wife, fillyfriend, or something?" asked Bright Blade.

"Yeah, that's what it's supposed to do. Maybe I cast it wrong," said Twilight.

Their question was soon answered, as a figure started to appear from the door. To say that both Twilight's and Bright Blade's jaws hit the floor would be an understatement, because their jaws went through the floor. The pony who emerged from the doorway was none other than Twilight herself! Only older and more mature, the two foal's heads seemed to perk up and turn in the direction the older Twilight was at. They both ran up to her and nuzzled against their mother's legs. After a while the stallion version of Bright Blade trotted up next to her and gave older Twilight a peck on the cheek, the older Twilight nuzzled him and returned the peck. With that the family of four made their way into the house and closed the door behind them and along with it the magical window.

What followed next was very long, and equally awkward, silence. Neither one of them said a word, their minds trying to make sense of what they just saw. _I-I-I'm going to be B-Bright Blade's wife!? We-We're going to have foals, two of them, and I'm their mother! That's – I mean – he's –!_

"I-It was a hypothetical situation, right!? Fortunetelling, it doesn't mean that that's actually going to happen!" said Bright Blade, blushing profusely.

Twilight wasn't sure who was he trying to convince, her or himself. She decided to go with the latter. "Y-yes, it's only for fun, nothing to be taken seriously! Heh-heh-heh…" said Twilight, laughing nervously.

More silence.

"Well I'm heading to bed, goodnight Twilight," said Bright Blade, quickly making his way towards the bedroom.

"Goodnight…" When the door to their bedroom closed Twilight quickly reread the book where she found the spell, looking for anything that could dismiss or verify what she just saw. Under the caption was written "'Successful casting of the Reality Window spell will yield a 90% chance in said prediction coming true!' That means there's a 10% chance of that not coming true," to this Twilight didn't know whether she should be happy or sad about that. In the end she decided to finish up the reports and head to bed.

* * *

The next morning the alarm bells were sounded, waking up everypony within Fort Avalon. Outside all the UEA ponies were gathering at the wall and battlements, all eyes staring at a lone winged Daemoni standing at the edge of where the drawbridge came down, unmoving, snorting and holding something in its mouth. The drawbridge finally came down and revealed Twilight, Bright Blade, Big Mac, and Broadside. The four of them trotted carefully towards the demonic creature. Big Mac armed with his phalanx shields, Broadside with his spear slung on his back, Twilight in her Element Armor, and Bright Blade in his alicorn form.

When they were five feet away from the creature, the winged Daemoni released a scroll he was clutching between his teeth onto the ground before them. It took a few steps back, turned around, and took off. This was extremely odd to have a Daemoni messenger, which made it all the more dangerous, seeing as how the last message from the enemy was to tell them of their attack sites. Twilight carefully used her telekinesis to levitate the scroll and open it. She brought it closer so that all four of them could see what was written.

_**Dear Twilight Sparkle**_

_**The constant battles and loss of troops, on either side, in this area serves no pony. That is why I formally challenge you to a duel, to determine the fate of this region. If you win there will be no more attacks by Daemoni forces, if you lose then you shall forfeit this land to Tikara Balak. If you wish to sustain from further bloodshed then meet me on the battlefield at noon today. If you do not appear at the aforementioned time we will take this as a sign of surrender and launch a full scale attack on Fort Avalon! **_

_**I await you presence…**_

_**GPT**_

"Trap," said Twilight.

"Trap," said Broadside.

"Obviously a trap," said Bright Blade.

"Eeyup," agreed Big Macintosh.

"And I'm going!"

The three stallions looked at Twilight with disbelief; they had all agreed that this was a trap so why in the world would she say that she was going! "Miss Sparkle, with all due respect, you can't be serious!? This is one of the oldest tricks in the book! Lure one our strongest assets to a remote location, and when the time is right descend and destroy!" said Broadside.

"I understand that Major, but if this is genuine, then we might have a chance at saving more lives than costing them, I'm going!" responded Twilight, firmly.

"Well you ain't goin' alone, Bright Blade should go with you," said Big Mac.

Every pony knew by now that Big Macintosh didn't speak in full sentences unless he had something important to say, or if it was necessary. So Twilight knew better than to argue with him. Major Broadside on the other hoof, while he did like that idea, he wanted to add one more thing.

* * *

"This seems like overkill to me," said Twilight.

Twilight and Bright Blade were trotting along towards the battlefield where the duel was to take place. A few yards behind them though were six battalions; three Mage Corp. and three Brawn Corp. battalions, above them were two squadrons of Aerial Corp. pegasi. The mini-army was keeping a fare distance behind the two of them, making sure to give Twilight as much space as they could. Along the way Bright Blade noticed that Twilight was deep in thought. "You alright Twilight," he asked.

"What, oh yeah I'm fine. It's just that I swear I've seen, or at least heard, the letters GPT arranged like that somewhere before," said Twilight.

"I'm not sure about all this. What if it's Tikara Balak himself, we'll need the other's help in order to beat him, because there's no way I…"

Twilight saw the expression on Bright Blade darken, still filled with self-doubt about his own abilities. With a smile, Twilight nudged Bright Blade's shoulder. "I don't want to hear any more of that kind of talk. You're stronger than the first time you fought him and the same goes for myself! Between the two of us I think we can take him," said Twilight with wink. Emboldened by her confidence, Bright Blade held his head up high as they continued forward.

They finally arrived at the destination. A lone figure stood at the center of the battlefield, its cape flapping in the wind. Far behind the figure, at least a mile away, was a Daemoni horde of all three varieties. Horned and ground types along with some winged Daemoni hovering in the sky above the main horde. They were waiting, red eyes glaring at them. Twilight and Bright Blade made their way to meet their enemy, putting some distance between them and the UEA army. The closer they got the more Twilight was starting to recognize her challenger.

The challenger's cape was purple, with various gray, blue-gray, and golden stars, as well as a wizard's hat with the same design. The challenger raised their head and showed their face. Violet eyes, a silver mane, and azure coat, clad in platinum colored armor that shined brilliantly, yes to their dismay, Twilight knew this pony, she knew her well.

"GPT, I should've known," said Twilight.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle, it is I, The Great and Powerful Trixie!" indeed it was her, the mare who showed up in Ponyville two years ago, and was never heard from since, the boastful showmare unicorn, Trixie.

"What – Trixie why are you!?"

"Is it not obvious Twilight Sparkle!? Upon this battlefield, before these spectators, Trixie will show you once and for all who the greatest magician in all of Equestria is!"

**Twilight's having problems with her feelings towards Bright Blade, and that spell didn't exactly ease them in the slightest. To top it all off Trixie has returned and appears to have joined sides with Tikara Balak! The long awaited magical duel between Equestria's most powerful unicorn and most boastful unicorn is about to take place! Find out who wins in the next chapter of War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Music Suggestion: In Your Belief (intrumental)**

**Chapter 27: _Duel of Rivals, Rage Unleashed_**

***Unknown Location – Enemy Base – 6 months ago***

Trixie was being led by a Changeling drone, deep into the heart of Tikara Balak's base of operations. The showmare was definitely scared, having heard stories of how powerful and terrifying his mere presence was, but nonetheless she continued onward! If she was to get what she came for Trixie wasn't about to let some rumors, and a dark cavern, chase her away, not when she had come so close. The Changeling drone stopped as they entered the Grand Hall, a large carved out dome. There were multiple tunnels that went, Celestia knows where, and in the center were two large doors with strange writing that Trixie had never seen before.

"Tell Trixie, is this the place where Tikara Balak resides," she asked.

The Changeling drone said nothing; it only stood there with its back turned to the azure colored unicorn, waiting for something.

"Who do you think you are, I am the Great and Powerful Trixie, and Trixie demands that you answer her question!?"

The Changeling drone turned its head and hissed menacingly at Trixie, causing her to shrink back. Just then a green flash of light lit up the Grand Hall, once it faded the Changeling drone bowed down. Before them was the ruler of the Changelings, Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis bade the Changeling drone to approach her, the drone quickly made its way to its queen. She leaned her head down so that her drone could whisper into her ear. Trixie was startled to say the least, but kept up her false bravado, not wanting to display weakness to a hideous creature like Chrysalis.

When the drone was finished Queen Chrysalis motioned for the little one to leave, and leave it did. Queen Chrysalis strode towards the showmare, circling her, examining her with those green slit eyes. "So…My drone says you wish to fight for lord Tikara, I find that hard to believe," said Chrysalis.

"Hmph, Trixie doesn't have to explain herself to you! Trixie would think you'd be happy to receive a new recruit," stated Trixie.

"Ah, is that so, and tell me unicorn what exactly can you provide that will help us," asked the Queen.

"Trixie has much to offer, but Trixie will only speak to Tikara Balak about such matters," said Trixie haughtily.

"Do you know who I am," asked Queen Chrysalis.

"You're an overgrown, parasitic insect that was swatted out of Canterlot by a Royal Guard Captain and a Princess" said Trixie.

Chrysalis's horn began to glow, a look of hate and wrath radiating from her eyes at the azure unicorn mare. _Sometimes I hate how I speak aloud every thought that comes to mind, open mouth insert hoof. _Boisterous laughter could be heard echoing through the Grand Hall, Trixie looked around and saw nothing, but Queen Chrysalis seemed to know exactly who it was. Trixie then felt an arm drape around her neck, she glanced to her left and saw the humored look of the draconequess, Discord. "Whoo-hoo, she got you good queeny, I think she's a keeper! What do ya say," asked Discord.

"Please remove your arm from Trixie you malodorous, malevolent, mismatched, mash up, of multiple creatures," ordered Trixie with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"You had me, and then you lost me. You may fire when ready queeny," said Discord as he disappeared from Trixie's side.

Trixie still held her ground, but inside she was terrified, crying out for some pony to save her, any pony! _**"Hold your attack Chrysalis," **_ordered a dark voice. Tikara Balak appeared, trotting towards them as the doors to his Sanctuary were closing. Queen Chrysalis bowed to her lover, as well as Discord albeit with some mixed aggression. Trixie began to shake visibly, now feeling the presence of Tikara Balak's dark power. _**"Any creature willing to seek us out, and on top of that insult the two of you with a straight face, is deserving of some of my time." **_Tikara Balak was at least two feet from her before he spoke again. _**"You have five minutes young mare, that's five minutes you have to live and convince me that I shouldn't let you become feeding fodder for Chrysalis's drones."**_

Trixie gulped and looked straight into his gleaming yellow eyes. "Trixie – Trixie has heard of your powers, how you are able to give incredible power to those who fight under you! Trixie would like to fight for you, and demands that you bestow upon her power!"

Tikara Balak stamped his hoof on the ground, making the Grand Hall shake. _**"First of all, Trixie, you're not in a position to demand anything, and I would seriously consider you lose the condescending tone, for a more respectful one! Second tell me the real reason why you have sought me out." **_

Trixie, after taking a few short seconds to collect herself, reworded her "request" to the evil alicorn. "Trixie…apologizes…what Trixie really desires is power, but for a different purpose. Trixie wants to fight and defeat a certain unicorn, who humiliated Trixie, and brought shame to her for two years! So that Trixie can prove once and for all who is the greatest magician in all of Equestria! But recently this unicorn has gained power that Trixie could only dream about, that is why she has sought you out."

"_**And what is the name of this unicorn who has wronged you," **_he asked.

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle," answered Trixie.

Chrysalis and Discord gave each other sideways glances, it seemed they had a common enemy, but they weren't sure if that was enough to warrant the azure unicorn membership into their ranks. All eyes were now on Tikara Balak, his face was unreadable since he always wore his armor, and his eyes were always glowing, so trying to discern anything from them was impossible. After a minute of waiting Tikara Balak gave his answer. _**"I will grant your wish, at the same time I deny it." **_His answer seemed to baffle even his generals, how does one approve and in the same breath deny a request? _**"What you seek is Corruption, where I use my dark power to twist the soul and mind. But that's not what you want, you want power, enough to fell Twilight Sparkle. Within every unicorn lies a dormant magical reservoir that would put you on par with the Princesses themselves, many go for years without ever tapping into its strength, but with my help you can." **_

Trixie couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had magic power within her that was equal to that of Equestria's rulers, and didn't even know about it!? And hear before her was a willing teacher. "Trixie – Trixie doesn't know what to say! Thank you, thank you lord Balak! Does this mean that you are Trixie's mentor or –!?"

"_**Stop! I am not, nor will I ever be, someone's teacher or mentor! I will unlock your power, and in six months' time you will challenge Twilight Sparkle, and you, Trixie Lulamoon, will win," **_stated Tikara.

"How…how do you know Trixie's full name!?" asked Trixie surprised.

"_**I know many things proud one, now prepare thyself!" **_

* * *

***Present Day – Battlefield***

"I can't believe you Trixie! I thought you were above such petty things like revenge, but your pride seems to have gotten the better of you," said Twilight with obvious disdain in her voice.

"Trixie cares not what you think Twilight Sparkle," said Trixie.

"All because of what happened in Ponyville two years ago, you joined the side of the very alicorn who's trying to destroy Equestria, how can you live with yourself," said Bright Blade.

"Trixie has not 'joined' anyone's side, Trixie got what she wanted from Tikara Balak and now she will to use it," said Trixie.

"_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evil's wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_" In a streak of white lightning Excellion zapped into existence before Bright Blade. He quickly took the sword and put himself between Twilight and Trixie.

Trixie seemed mildly impressed, but unfazed by what she just saw. "So that is the infamous sword Excellion, and its wielder…Bright Blade. Tikara Balak warned Trixie about you and said that you would interfere, so he taught Trixie a couple of spells to keep you in check." Trixie's horn began to glow as her magenta aura flared up, "_**O̱ spathí tou ti̱ dýnami̱ , ákousé me , ópo̱s diavázo̱ ! Fo̱tíste pia , afí̱ste to fo̱s sas na blokaristeí , sfragízetai makriá sti̱n aió̱nia rok!**_"

Excellion began to shake, then it flew out of Bright Blade's mouth and sunk into the ground a few feet away. The glow of the sword started to fade as the stone and rock grew around it, engulfing the magical sword till it became a sword shaped rock formation. Both Twilight and Bright Blade were shocked at what they saw, Trixie's spell had completely taken away Bright Blade's most powerful weapon. But as surprised as they were Bright Blade moved into attack position, his horn glowing. "So what, even without Excellion I can still take you on," proclaimed Bright Blade.

"Hmm, yes, we'll have to fix that," said Trixie.

"Trixie stop!" shouted Twilight.

"_**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Októ̱ Episí̱mane Sfragída**_!" All of a sudden two magic circles appeared around Bright Blade's forelegs, then his hind legs, two around his midsection, one over his head, and the last around Bright's neck. The circles then zapped the young adolescent pony. His body began to shift; Bright's horn vanished, his wings shrinking down to nothing, and his body becoming smaller. Twilight could only stand there, mouth agape, as the alicorn stallion was forcibly transformed back into his earth pony form.

"Bri-Bright Blade you're…you're…!"

"I'M AN EARTH PONY!?" finished Bright Blade.

"As Trixie stated in her letter, this was a duel against Twilight only. Now be a good colt and stand over there with your sword," said Trixie.

"If you think I'm going to –!"

"Do as she says Bright Blade." BB looked to Twilight, with a stern look she motioned with her head for him to leave. Reluctantly Bright Blade galloped to his petrified magic sword, quickly examining it for any sign, anyway to return it back to normal. Twilight returned her gaze to Trixie. "So you really want to do this Trixie, there's no turning back once this has started," said Twilight.

"Trixie is fully prepared to face you Twilight Sparkle, Trixie has never been sure of this much in her whole life! In defeating you Trixie will reclaim my former status, and at the same time rise to much greater heights! Shall we?" invited Trixie.

The wind kicked up, blowing through the battlefield as Twilight's and Trixie's capes flapped violently. The two armies only stood by and watched, knowing that this was a fight that neither side wanted to get in the middle of. And Bright Blade, his powers sealed along with his sword, could now only bear witness to the battle that was about to take place. The two unicorn mare's horns ignited, Twilight waited patiently, she knew in a duel between two unicorns the first to defend was usually the one with the advantage. Twilight saw a twinkle in Trixie's eyes.

"_**Protegat antiquorum spiritus, Maximo AEGIS!**_"

"_**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Léo̱n Vrychi̱thmó Flóga!**_"

Twilight's magical shield formed quickly. In front of Trixie a magic circle that was yellow in color with rune markings and the symbol Leo appeared before her. Yellow flames then bellowed forth from the circle slamming against Twilight's Aegis shield. The attack took Twilight by surprise, the amount of force and power behind the blast sent her skidding backward. Twilight had to will her magic to push back against the flames, gritting her teeth and furrowing her brow. _This – this amount of magical power is far stronger than what Trixie should be capable of! _

"As expected of you Twilight Sparkle, fast and precise, now let's see what happens when that defense fails you! – _**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Kriós Aspída Diakópti̱!**_" Another magic circle formed red in color, in the center was the symbol of Aries , the energy swirled in the center and shot forth. It pierced through the yellow flames and struck against Twilight's Aegis shield and destroyed it, shattering it into pieces. The shockwave sent Twilight reeling back, her mind pounding with pain from the sudden collapse of her spell. "Not letting up! _**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Táv̱ros Trécho̱**__**!**_" The next circle was green with the symbol of Taurus , a pressurized wave of force flew in Twilight's direction.

Twilight barely had time to erect another shield, so instead she braced herself. The impact was fierce and unrelenting. Twilight felt as if she were being run over by a steel wall over and over again, she held fast and stood her ground. Next came a rapid firing of dense magic pressure blasts, it was like being assaulted by thousands of small lead metal balls. Twilight kept her head down, knowing that the onslaught would easily break her bones if she made the wrong move. Amidst the pain Twilight was able to pull off one spell to get her away from the attack. With a flash of purple light Twilight teleported away from Trixie's spell, the azure mare scowled then waited. Twilight reappeared in front of Trixie with her horn pointed straight at the showmare's throat. "It's over Trixie!"

"Actually…" Trixie then disappeared in a flash of magenta colored light, then reappeared beside Twilight, "The fun has only just begun!" Trixie released a wave of magical power that forced Twilight away from Trixie.

Twilight skidded to a halt, looking very miffed. Her body was bruised and battered, some blood was dripping from her lip, to which she wiped it off with a swipe of her left hoof. "Guess you really have gotten stronger Trixie, in that case I don't have to hold back! _**Invisibilis Insusurro!**_" Twilight wrapped herself in the blue cape, and in an instant vanished from sight. Trixie assumed a defensive stance, she couldn't sense Twilight's presence, nor feel her aura. "_**R**__**apidus **__**D**__**isrumpet**__**!**_" At that moment thousands of magical energy spheres appeared and hovered in the air. In the next moment the spheres shot towards Trixie as she bobbed and weaved for the first few rounds, but then she started to get pummeled by Twilight's spell from every angle, explosions going off all over the place, making it hard for Trixie to get a beat on her.

"Ugh, _**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Aspída Tou Karkínou!**_" Another magic circle appeared, this time below her hooves. The symbol of Cancer started to swirl around, spiraling and forming a barrier to protect herself. Twilight's attacks bounced off the shield or exploded on impact. "Very tricky Twilight Sparkle, but I have some tricks of my own! _**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Ichtheís Apódosi̱!**_" This circle appeared differently, it expanded in all directions, stopping just short of the frontlines of both opposing armies. The symbol of Pisces pulsated, turning reality into a liquid state, still and unmoving. Trixie closed her eyes, breathing calmly; unfazed by the constant magical blasts hitting against her barrier.

_What in Equestria is she doing!?I've never even heard of these kinds of spells! _Twilight, while in her transparent state, looked over to Bright Blade, frustrated, and worried. _I don't know what Trixie did to seal both his sword and his powers, but I'm not going to let her get away with this! _Twilight started to move quickly and silently, at that moment Bright Blade looked in her direction as well as Trixie.

"Twilight!?" said Bright Blade.

"Bright, you can see me!?" asked Twilight confused.

"He's not the only one!" shouted Trixie. Her eyes fixated on Twilight, not exactly visible, but more like ripples outlining her. It went exactly as she planned, the spell registered distortions in the mana network, such distortions as somepony making themselves invisible. "Game, set, match! _**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Skorpiós Kentrí!**_" A violet circle formed at the tip of Trixie's horn, the symbol of Scorpio glowed and formed a long sharp needle. The needle fired like a missile aimed straight at Twilight.

With each passing second the needle gained another five feet, Twilight tried to think of a counter spell, but anything she'd cast would be one second too late. Twilight turned away, closed her eyes, and prepared herself for the painful sting of the needle, but it never came. She turned her head and opened her eyes to see what had happened, and what she saw made Twilight wish she had taken the hit. Bright Blade was laying on the ground, still, the violet needle sticking out of his breastplate. A small stream of blood started to flow from the hole as the needle slowly started to break down and disperse into small particles. "Bright…Blade…"

"Why…why did he…!?" Trixie's voice sounded shocked, almost trembling.

Twilight reached out a shaky hoof to touch the golden earth pony, her eyes welling up with tears, pupils reduced to the size of pinpricks. "Bright Blade…why…you shouldn't have done this, that was meant for me!" Twilight finally placed her hoof on the young colts shoulder, giving him a small nudge, then another, "Please…wake up…wake up…" The tears started to fall now, Twilight didn't even try to hold them back. She levitated Bright Blade towards Excellion, placing him gently beside his favored weapon.

"Twilight Sparkle…I didn't mean to…he just," said Trixie unable to form a complete sentence.

Twilight continued to cry, her cries turned to painful screams, then into raged and sorrow filled roars. She turned towards Trixie, her amethyst colored eyes changing to a bright orange color. The ground started rumble and quake as pieces of earth began to rise. The pieces would then burst apart as they reached certain heights, Twilight let out a powerful roar, to which her body was engulfed in flames! A giant column of fire stretched far into the sky above, the extreme heat causing the nearby clouds to gather and erupt with lightning and thunder. The winds billowed in every direction carrying with it the heat. Trixie could only stand there, watch, and feel. Yes, she could definitely feel something was happening with the pillar of fire, that much she was certain of. The mana within the area as becoming erratic, excited, angry.

"What, what is happening!?"

When the flames died down – no they didn't die down – the flames receded back, forming a mane and a tail. Trixie's eyes grew wide with shock and terror at the image that was once Twilight Sparkle. Her cape had been burned off, two half-moon shaped plates stretched upwards from her foreleg shoulders. The head piece where her crystal cutie mark was had elongated, encompassing her now white horn, and angled upwards forming a forward leaning crescent, allowing her flaming mane to become a war plume. Twilight's coat had transformed from its smooth lavender to a bright alabaster white. Her golden armor seemed to shine with as much intensity as the sun; she might as well have been the sun itself, since the blood red sky was now covered in storm clouds. The black pupils of her eyes were gone, instead were two blazing orange-red eyes, and something else Trixie noticed. Her tears were illuminated, like liquid fire; they streamed down her cheeks then fell to the ground with a searing hiss.

"WHAT MANNER OF SORCERY IS THIS!?" shouted Trixie.

"**Infernus Profusum!****!**"

Twilight's flaming mane and tail rose up and joined in the center. The two formed a sphere of mana filled fire that grew bigger and more powerful the longer she held off on launching it. Trixie poured more power into her barrier, readying herself for the blast. Twilight fired the spell, leaving a scorch mark in its wake as it tore up the ground. The deluge of flames smashed against Trixie's barrier like a tsunami, completely enveloping the azure unicorn.

Even from within the protective space of her barrier Trixie could still feel the intense heat, turning her barrier into a makeshift sauna. Then Trixie saw something that made her sweat bullets! _It's cracking, my barrier's cracking! _Indeed it was as tiny cracks started to spider web in across the shield. On the outside Twilight was pouring more and more power into the attack, making it bigger and stronger, not letting up for even a micro-second. Trixie knew she was dead if that blaze hit her, so she did the only thing she could do.

Twilight halted her attack. The ground hissed, a trail of molten rock created a path from where it began to a slightly less molten circular patch in the wake. In the distance a bright explosion echoed through the sky as a mountain was reduced to a pile of ash. Twilight's eyes darted to the sky, and there she was, the target of her rage, Trixie. She seemed to be levitating herself. _You killed Bright Blade…! _

Trixie looked back at the destruction she had just narrowly escaped, and to the mountain that once was. _She had this much power this whole time!? Was she just toying with Trixie!? No, this isn't the same Twilight Sparkle, this thing before Trixie is something else! She wants blood, Trixie's blood! _"I will not let this stand Twilight Sparkle, I **will **defeat you! _**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Temachismós Anémous!**_" The winds howled and whirled, condensing, forming thin crescent blades of air. The blades shot out at Twilight, she didn't move, only stared up at Trixie with eyes full of anger. The air blades were only three inches away from hitting Twilight before they were cancelled out, the air currents around her being super-heated made it impossible for the cool air blades to slash through. Nevertheless Trixie continued her attack hoping that one of them would make it through.

"**Coeli Ignis Pluviae****!**"

Twilight's horn glowed with violent orange-red light; she closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. The beam zoomed into the rumbling storm clouds above Trixie. The clouds groaned and roared. Then small glowing circles of orange light began to appear on the dark clouds. The glow became brighter and brighter, till the source of the light was revealed. A fireball broke through the cloud cover and started raining down. Both armies put up a barrier shield as the skies fury pelted the ground, surprisingly enough the fireballs seemed to veer off to another direction whenever they came close to either her or Bright Blade's body.

In the air Trixie did her best to avoid the fireballs, it seemed wherever she went the closest ones would aim directly at her. Trixie continued to launch air blades and magic bolts at the incoming fury filled spheres, making them explode in midair. The barrage continued for at least ten minutes before it stopped. Trixie's hat was singed along with her cape; she quickly started to use healing magic on herself where she got burned by either direct or indirect hits. The ground below was a different story; craters littered the battlefield as far as the eye could see. The armies still kept their barriers up, not trusting that the heavens had let up. "She can even create weather phenomenon, her control over the mana is beyond what Trixie could've imagined possible! Damn you Tikara Balak, damn you to Tarturus! Six months, more like six years!"

Twilight widened her stance, the ground caving under the pressure of her power, sending fissures to spread outwards. "Don't you think for a second that being in the air will save you Trixie, do you hear me!?" yelled Twilight, her voice becoming distorted from her transformation. A ring of fire started to ignite around Twilight, at the same time her body erupted into yellow flames.

"Oh no you don't! _**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Ydrochóos Palirroïkó Kýma!**_" Another magic circle with the symbol of Aquarius appeared. The symbol swirled, manipulating the molecules in the air. Suddenly one water droplet appeared, then a second, a third, each one multiplying rapidly. The droplets were being condensed and packed tightly into a ball, growing in size.

"**Flamma Gurges Iace!****!**"

A fire tunnel blazed to life, extending all the way into the air. The tunnel of flames surrounded Trixie; she looked behind her and saw that it kept going on indefinitely. Twilight then jumped up and took off like a rocket, horn first, her entire body transformed into a yellow fire ballista. As she ascended the yellow fire filled the tunnel behind her, making escape impossible. Trixie released her attack, a miniature oceans worth of water surged from the ball, filling the fire tunnel as it descended to meet Twilight. The tidal wave slammed against Twilight, the mana filled water and fire hissed and pushed against each other. Trixie wasn't about to give in, this wasn't how she was going out! "_**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Véli̱ ti̱s Toxóti̱s!**_" the next circle had the symbol of Sagittarius , dozens of white orbs formed and transformed into arrows. The arrows then launched themselves through the tidal surge, adding to the power of Trixie's attack. Twilight was being forced back, she could feel it, but she didn't accept it. Twilight, with a rage filled roar, called on more power and propelled herself further up the tunnel. The arrows and water disintegrated as Twilight rose higher and higher. Trixie tried multiple times to teleport out of the tunnel, but the dense mana within the fire made it impossible for Trixie to slip between space.

Trixie only had seconds to determine how she could get out of this situation. In an act of desperation Trixie flared up her aura, expanding it till the walls of her aura grinded against the spiraling flames of the fire tunnel. Trixie poured more of her magical power into her aura, at the last second Trixie's aura burst forth and collapsed the tunnel. Trixie veered to the left allowing Twilight to shoot passed her; unfortunately Trixie was buffeted by the power and heat of Twilight's charge. Sending her crash landing to the ground below, creating a dust cloud from the impact. Trixie dragged herself out of the hole she made, coughing, and sputtering. Her body was in pain, and Trixie was certain that at least some of her bones were broken. In fact she was sure of it, especially when Trixie tried to lower her left foreleg, but winced every time she put pressure on it. Trixie's cape was shredded and full of holes, her hat, well, her hat was burned to cinders in Twilight's last attack. "All these spells *cough* can her rage really be fueling her that much? *cough* I…" A light started to shine from behind her, brightening the sky, and lighting the battlefield. "What now…!? You gotta be bucking kidding me!?"

* * *

_Am I dead…? I feel like it…and my chest hurts…why is it so hot? _

Bright Blade groaned and moaned as he opened his eyes. The world was a different place then he remembered, but Bright Blade could hear thunder rumbling in the skies above him. When he tried to get up his mind became dizzy and his vision blurred. Bright Blade made his way up slowly, the pain in his chest surging in waves, making sure he didn't forget it. He took a few deep breaths, placing his left hoof over the hole where the needle had pierced his armor, and doing his best to balance on three hooves. When Bright Blade's vision finally came into focus his eyes became locked onto the one who fired the needle, Trixie. Bright's blood began to boil, but it quickly cooled upon seeing the state she was in. His eyes slowly scanned the area, but couldn't find Twilight anywhere. That is until Bright Blade followed Trixie's gaze.

"What in the name of Celestia…!"

High above was a bright ball of light, like a newborn star. Twilight was hovering in the skies, no doubt being suspended by her flames and power. Her eyes were glowing white, shining with fierce rage. Bright Blade didn't recognize this mare, if anything this mare scared him, and made him want to run far away.

_She's insane, with that much concentrated mana she'll – I have to get out of here, fight another day I –! _Trixie's eyes fell upon Bright Blade, who was now standing and looking up at her. For once Trixie was relieved, she had thought that she'd killed the young colt, but there he was, alive. At that moment it dawned on her the consequence that Twilight's attack would have. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE, if you use that much mana you'll destroy everything, Bright Blade, and even your own allies!" shouted Trixie, trying desperately to reach the sensible and intelligent side of Twilight.

"I don't care, I'll burn everything if it means that I make you pay for what you did, betraying your homeland, and for killing Bright Blade!"

_She is too far gone, lost within her rage and anger! This is not the Twilight Sparkle Trixie wanted to defeat…Fine then, I'll make you see reason, even if I have to beat it into you_, thought Trixie. Trixie quickly gathered as much mana as she could, a ball of magenta light floating up from her horn. The ball grew and elongated till it became a lance with a spiral blade. Trixie's aura flared up once again, drawing on the power of the Mana Network, and feeding it into the newly made energy weapon. Bright Blade could only standby and watch, wanting desperately to help, but his power was still sealed away and his sword was still trapped in stone.

"**Luciferi Descensus****!****!**"

"_**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Speíra Lónchi̱ tou Iapetoú!**_"

Twilight bowed her head; the ball of light grew and sprouted six, bird like, wings. The ball of light fell, the wings trailed behind it, melding into a single comet tail. Twilight's attack looked as if she had plucked a star from the heavens and thrust it down upon the land. Trixie launched her lance with the blade spinning rapidly, cutting the air as it ascended. The star and lance met each other in the air; the result was a powerful shockwave as the two attacks fought for superiority in the skies above. Trixie felt like the combined weight of the sun and moon had been dropped on her mind, and her lance was the toothpick that was supporting them. A groaning roar echoed everywhere as the wind blustered and whirled about. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Twilight's attack was forcing Trixie's lance back to her.

Bright Blade couldn't believe what he was seeing, even in his earth pony form he could sense just how much power was behind Twilight's spell. Never before had he'd seen Twilight this angry, full of rage, all because she thought he was dead. _Because she thinks I'm –! _Bright Blade sucked in all the air he dared, being mindful of the wound under his armor. "TWILIGHT SNAP OUT OF IT, I'M NOT DEAD, STOP THE SPELL – NOW!" shouted Bright Blade, forcing all the air out of his lungs.

For a split second Twilight's ears perked up as the wind carried the words of some pony she cared about, some pony she'd thought had died. "Bright…Blade…!?"

Trixie felt it, the spell wavered, now was her chance. With a loud and strong battle cry Trixie willed the lance to push through the star! The spiral blade spun faster as it drilled its way through the sphere's outer layer and into its center! The star sphere stopped moving; it imploded and, in a brilliant flash of white light, exploded. The blast wave carried out for many miles, flattening everything, and knocking many ponies and Daemoni alike on their rears, with the wind knocked out of them. From far away a giant mushroom cloud could be seen rising into the sky as the storm clouds began to disperse.

Bright Blade's vision was filled with white, his ears ringing loudly drowning out any other audible noise. He was lying on his stomach, that much he was certain of, coughing. After a short while his vision returned, albeit with some spots, but soon they faded away. All around him was dark; the sky raining down ash like snow, Bright noticed that Excellion wasn't near him deducing that he must've been tossed several feet from where he once was. Bright Blade started trotting forward; eventually the ringing subsided, allowing him to listen carefully for any sign of Twilight, or Trixie for that matter. He didn't have to search long as a fiery whip slashed through the smoke and ash, clearing it away, and making him hit the deck. There before him stood Twilight, in all her raging splendor, pinned underneath her was Trixie, a defiant look in her eyes, but still very much scared and a couple of feet from them was Excellion, surprisingly still standing. Bright Blade quickly rushed over, galloping with all the strength he had in him.

"Stop…!" ordered Twilight.

Bright Blade skidded to a halt beside his stone encased sword, looking at Twilight with pleading eyes. "Twilight stop, this isn't who you are, you've won it's over!"

"It's not over…not as long as **she **still lives," said Twilight, pointing her horn at Trixie's throat for emphasis.

"She's not worth that, Twilight don't you remember how sad you were when you destroyed the Hydra!?"

"That was different, the Hydra was corrupted, and Trixie doesn't have a trace of dark magic anywhere in her aura! She knew what she was doing Bright Blade, and I'm going to punish her for treason and attempted murder, penalty for which is death," stated Twilight.

"If you do this then you're no better than Tikara Balak himself!" shouted Bright Blade, tears running down his face as he stomped his hoof on the ground. At that moment the stone encasing Excellion's blade cracked and chipped away, revealing the shining alabaster white blade underneath.

Twilight winced at the light as she turned her head away from Trixie to see its source. Twilight then caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of Excellion's blade, and what she saw made her heart sink. _Is that…is that me!? It can't be, I'm – I look like a monster! No, I don't want to become this! _Twilight backed away from Trixie, allowing the azure unicorn to rise. Twilight's armor began to change back to its original form, her coat changing from white to lavender once again. The flaming mane and tail returning to normal, and Twilight's orange-red pupil-less eyes where now the color of amethyst with dark pupils in the center. Her body shook and trembled, fresh tears streamed down her face as she cried once again. "What…What did I become, what have I done," said Twilight as she surveyed the landscape, then buried her face in her hooves.

Bright Blade slowly made his way to Twilight, and placed a hoof on her shoulder. Twilight removed her face from her hooves and looked into the smiling face of Bright Blade. Without warning she wrapped her forelegs around his neck and began to sob into his shoulder. Bright Blade was taken by surprise, but in the end he reached his left hoof around to stroke her mane and pat her pack the best he could. Trixie only hung her head and averted her gaze, allowing her rival and her friend a moment to reconcile with what had just transpired. "It's alright Twilight, we're all still here, and it's not your fault," said Bright Blade, his scrutinizing gaze falling on Trixie.

Twilight was able to stop crying after a few minutes. She raised her head up and stared into Bright Blade's eyes, after which she gently kissed him on the forehead, making the young earth pony blush up to his ears. "Thank you Bright Blade." Twilight finally got back on all four legs and turned in the direction of where Trixie was standing. "Trixie…I'm sorry for what I've done to you, and thank you…I know if it wasn't for your last spell I would've – "

"Spare me Twilight Sparkle; Trixie does not want your pity or your thanks. Trixie only did so because Trixie didn't want to defeat you in that deranged state! Believe it or not Trixie is sorry for hitting your friend, even though he was the one that jumped in front of Trixie's attack," interrupted Trixie.

Bright Blade snorted and glared at Trixie, but Twilight bade him to calm down. "Regardless, thank you anyway. Dare I ask if this is over," asked Twilight.

"We're still standing aren't we," said Trixie.

Twilight sighed, "Alright Trixie, one last spell!"

"That's all Trixie needs!"

"Twilight don't do this, I mean look at her! As beat up she is I could take her down without my powers!" said Bright Blade.

"No you can't, please Bright just trust me on this. Go wait beside Excellion, this will be over soon."

With a frustrated grunt Bright Blade did as he was told, he believed in Twilight, but he also knew that Trixie wasn't done yet. Trixie took a few hobbling paces from where she stood, then turned around to face Twilight. Equally Twilight did the same, putting some distance between herself and Bright Blade. It all came down to this, one last spell, one last chance to see who truly was the most powerful magician in all of Equestria!

Twilight tapped into the Mana Network, drawing on its power, forming a sphere of violet light above. Strands of magical energy started to flow towards the sphere as it grew; there was no malice, no rage, hate, or anger being infused into this spell. No, this was nothing but pure mana, the product of a clear and leveled headed mind. Trixie also tapped into the Mana Network allowing it to fill her, and form a sphere around herself. The sphere lifted her off the ground as it grew to match the size of Twilight's.

"_**Magicales forma! Titana **__**I**__**ugulare Framea**__**!**_" The sphere transformed into a giant spear, it was similar to the lightning spear during her first battle, but this one was made entirely of mana. With a flick of Twilight's horn, she launched the spear and had it aimed right at Trixie.

"_**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Orgí̱ tou Yperío̱na!**_" Trixie's sphere fired a stream of pure energy that roared its way towards Twilight's mana spear. The ground was being torn up as it traveled, threatening to destroy anything in its path.

The two spells clashed, both unicorns knew this was it, after this their magic reserves would be spent, so it was now or never. Twilight pushed forward, but Trixie pushed back, each one going tick for tat. Bright Blade watched, even from his viewpoint the two unicorns were evenly matched. Bright Blade looked to his right towards Twilight; she was calm, steady, releasing a quick burst of energy into her spear at different intervals, pacing herself. Bright Blade turned to the left and Trixie, struggling, panting, trying to overpower Twilight's spear spell with everything she had. And that proved to be the fatal flaw. Twilight's spear was suddenly gaining leeway, forcing Trixie's spell back. With every bit of ground lost so too was Trixie's confidence.

"After all of this, after all the training Trixie went through to master her power, this is the best Trixie can do," said Trixie, shutting her eyes tight as tears started to flow down.

_If you ever think you're going to lose…_

"No, I won't lose!"

_It would be wise to use the third spell I taught you…_

"Trixie will win this on her own!"

_Do you want to win…?_

"Trixie has to win!"

_Then use it Trixie Lulamoon…!_

With a pride filled roar Trixie unleashed the last spell that would guarantee her victory! "_**Archaía téchni̱ :̱ Telikí̱ Diamáchi̱!**_" A powerful surge of mana shot through Trixie's body, to which she funneled it all into her current spell. The beam became three times larger and three times stronger, swallowing Twilight's spear spell, and blazing its way towards Twilight. The magenta beam struck Twilight swelling to a mass, Twilight looked scared, and so was Bright Blade. In the next second the mass exploded, creating a veil of smoke where Twilight stood. Trixie gently floated down to the ground with a look of satisfaction and victory beaming from her face. "Trixie did it, Trixie finally beat Twilight Sparkle! Trixie truly is Great and Powerful, the strongest unicorn magician in EQUESTRIA!" shouted Trixie, laughing with joy. She would be jumping and bouncing if it weren't for the broken left fore hoof and other sustained injuries

Bright Blade slowly trotted to the smoke veil, trying to find any trace of Twilight. "Twilight are you alright, can you hear me?" Nothing, no response, not a sound was heard. "Twilight please answer me, this isn't funny!"

"Please Twilight Sparkle; accept your defeat with some grace! Show yourself and suffer the same humiliation I did!" said Trixie. She used a bit of the renewed magical power to cause a small gust of wind to blow the smoke away.

When the smoke cleared there was no Twilight Sparkle, there was nothing, only a burned imprint of her on the ground. Bright Blade's eyes reduced to the size of pinpricks, he lost all feeling in his legs, he cried as tears started flow down his eyes. The one pony who took him in, who treated him like he was family, the one pony who, within his heart, he truly loved, was gone nothing but a burned outline left behind.

Trixie's jaw dropped and trembled, backing away in disbelief and shaking her head back and forth. "No…This – this isn't what Trixie wanted! Trixie didn't want to kill Twilight Sparkle, she only…I'm sorry…I'm, I'm sorry…"

Bright Blade rose up and turned to face Trixie, anger seething within, burning within his eyes. "_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one. Shine your light upon the land. Let evil's wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion…**_" chanted Bright Blade. Just then the stone trapping the magic sword began to crack; the part of Excellion's exposed blade began to shine. "_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evil's wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_" The magic seals around Bright Blade reappeared, sparking and surging as the young colt's body started to glow with golden light. "_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evil's wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_" The sword rattled and shook, as pieces of its stony prison began flake off, the ground rumbled and groaned as if trying to hold onto its prized captive. Bright Blade's emerald green eyes were soon glowing, the magic seals visibly showing signs of strain, threatening to shatter on the spot. "_**WITH STRENGTH UNMATCHED I SING THIS SONG, THAT MIGHT AND MAGIC BE AS ONE! SHINE YOUR LIGHT UPON THE LAND! LET EVIL'S WRATH BE UNDONE, MYSTIC SWORD EXCELLION!**_"

The seals shattered allowing Bright Blade's body to erupt into a column of golden light, transforming him into his fully armored alicorn form. Excellion too freed itself from its bonds, rose up, and flew towards its master. Bright Blade wasted no time, Excellion started to spin rapidly till it became a blur. The blur then changed into a magic circle with the sword's emblem in the center. Bright's horn began to shine hotter, building up magical power, so much so that most of it was spilling out in the form of ember like sparks!

Trixie only stood there; too stunned by what she had done to register what Bright Blade was doing. All she could say was "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"_**MAGNA BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTT TTT!**_" The beam roared through the circle, which only served to magnify its already formidable power. The beam traveled faster and faster, engulfing Trixie in an instant, but it didn't stop there. The beam sailed in the direction of the Daemoni army and exploded on impact, wiping away the black smoke of their demise and anything that remained thereafter.

Excellion stopped spinning, stood erect, and then disappeared, returning to whatever ethereal space it occupied whenever Bright Blade had no need for it. Bright Blade turned around and stared at the place where Twilight once stood, tears still falling. "Twilight…TWILIGHT!" roared Bright Blade as his body let loose another column of golden light, blazing its way into the heavens above, dispelling the blood red sky. His cries of anguish and sorrow rang throughout the battlefield, scaring the UEA troops almost as much as Twilight did in her fire rage form. The wind carried the young pony's wails further past the mountains and farther still…

* * *

*** Fort Caliburn – 1 minute after the incident***

"Applejack did you just…I don't know how to explain it, but do you feel like –!?"

"Like a piece of yer heart just shattered," finished Applejack.

"So you feel it too! I just don't – Something really bad has happened AJ, real bad!" stated Rainbow Dash.

"I know Rainbow…I know…"

* * *

***Fort Valor – exact same time***

"Rarity, Fluttershy, what's wrong!?" asked Spike as he watched both Rarity and Fluttershy cry uncontrollably.

"I-I don't know, but I feel as if we just lost someone, somepony close to us!" said Rarity.

"You don't think it's one of our friends, it can't be right, right!?" asked Fluttershy, desperately looking for a way to explain this.

"Make it stop!" cried out Pinkie Pie, storming in and covering her ears.

"Pinkie, what in Equestria is wrong with you – why are you covering your ears!?" asked Ballista.

"Can't you hear it!? Somepony is really hurting somewhere, I can hear it everywhere, they're in soo much pain!"

* * *

From the town of Ponyville, all eyes were glued to the sky. As they watched the pillar of light rise higher into the atmosphere they were all suddenly gripped with a feeling of sadness that none of them could explain, as if the pillar was a sign of something, or someponies heartfelt pain.

…**R.I.P: Twilight Sparkle…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: _The Death of a Friend…_**

***Fort Avalon – 2 days later***

There were no celebrations, no happy thoughts, nor was there not any pony affected by the event. In the sky, a few miles away, were two chariots being drawn by four strong pegasus stallions. One of the chariots had the flag of Fort Caliburn, carrying Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The other was from Fort Valor, carrying Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Flying beside the Fort Valor chariot was the large, muscular, purple dragon Spike, flapping his green membrane wings. The chariots landed in the courtyard of Fort Avalon, with Spike landing behind them then transforming to his regular form.

It was immediately obvious to the six new arrivals that something terrible had happened there, the air was thick and heavy, filled with tension and lingering tinges of sorrow. Overall it was bleak. "What's going on here, why does everypony look sad," asked Spike as he took his place next to Rarity.

Pinkie Pie looked upon on the faces of the different ponies, those who were on the battlements, trotting around, or just off somewhere looking down. All of it was heartbreaking to the pink party pony, the Element of Laughter. Unfortunately Pinkie Pie believed that none of her usual, or unusual, antics would brighten their faces. "It has to be about that crying I heard, I've never heard anything so sad in my life," said Pinkie Pie.

Just then Major Broadside was cantering towards them; even in his battle hardened face it was obvious he was a bit sad. "Thank you all for coming, the Princesses are waiting in the throne room, please follow me," said Broadside.

"Hold up Major, what's goin' on here? Why are both the Princesses here and where's Twilight and Bright Blade?" asked Applejack. Broadside didn't answer; he only turned around and began walking in the direction of the keep. Worried by his silence, the six followed him.

Inside was a different matter, Major Broadside had led them to a makeshift throne room. All the forts had one made for when the Princesses needed to hold meetings with dignitaries or present medals of Honor to soldiers. It was nothing fancy, two throne chairs atop a seven step elevation in the floor, the banner of Equestria draped behind them, and on the left and right walls was the flag of the UEA forces. Princess Celestia had forgone her bronze armor and was wearing her normal regalia, as too was Princess Luna. Celestia's eyes were downcast, contemplating; her normally undulating mane and tail were still, a sight not many ponies have seen. Luna was different, her eyes were red and puffy, and she was sniffling, yet still she held her regal poise like her older sister. The group could tell, whatever they had gathered here for, it wasn't good.

"Your Highnesses…" Major Broadside bowed, to which the others did as well. Princess Celestia nodded her head, prompting the others to rise. Broadside took his place at the foot of the steps, now facing their guests.

"Thank you all for coming, we would've summoned you earlier but we had to make sure that the Daemoni attacks had ceased for now," said Celestia.

"It's no trouble at all, Princess, but we are wondering…Where are Twilight and Bright Blade?" asked Rarity.

"What we have to say concerns them both," responded Celestia.

"Are they alright," asked Fluttershy.

"Are they hurt," asked Spike.

"Twilight Sparkle has fallen in battle…" answered Luna, eyes closed.

The room went silent; the blood in their veins ran cold, looking to each other thinking that they must've heard wrong. "Ha, ha, sorry Princess Luna we must've heard you wrong, cause it sounded like you said Twilight's dead," said Rainbow Dash, trying to lighten the mood.

"YOU THINK THAT WE WOULD JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS, DOES THOU THINK WE ENJOY THE TELLING OF A FRIENDS PASSING, JUST TO HAVE IT DISMISSED AS MERE WHIMSY!?" shouted Luna, using her Royal Canterlot Voice, and the royal "we."

Rainbow Dash shrank back, the fierceness in Luna's eyes made the cyan pegasus feel as if she were about to attack her, which made Applejack instinctively rush in front of Dash. The others also cringed, fearing that a visit from Nightmare Moon was coming. Celestia turned to her little sister and gave her a stern look. "Luna, calm yourself," said Celestia. Luna only sighed and turned away from the group as tears began to fall.

"Princess…tell us it's not true…in can't be true!?" shouted Spike.

"I'm sorry everypony, I wish it weren't, but it is. Major Broadside would you please deliver your report on the incident," asked Celestia.

Major Broadside cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Ahem, two days ago, at approximately 8:00 A.M., an envoy from the enemy came bearing a letter. Within was a written challenge to Twilight Sparkle for control of the region, to begin at noon of the day in question. We uh…We now know through some recent intel, that the challenger was a mare who went by the name of Trixie Lulamoon," said Major Broadside.

"TRIXIE!?" they all said in unison.

"There is more…" Major Broadside continued his report, telling them of Twilight's duel with Trixie. How she transformed into a flaming, crimson, gold and white mare that was both beautiful and terrifying. How their battle was something to behold, that it felt like the flames of Heaven and Tarturus were called upon and wielded with such mastery. The looks on the group's faces were a mixture of astonishment, fear, sadness, and surprise. At the end Broadside told them of Twilight's death at the hooves of Trixie and how Bright Blade retaliated by utterly destroying both Trixie and the Daemoni army in a single attack. He also mentioned the giant pillar of golden light and the cries of pain that carried on the wind. This, of course, confirmed what Pinkie Pie heard, same was true for all when Broadside quoted the time of death.

"We…we felt it…we all did," said Applejack through her tears.

"Twilight's dead…" said Spike in disbelief.

Fluttershy only sobbed quietly, being comforted by Rarity.

"This…this can't be happening," said Rainbow Dash, angrily stamping at the floor with her hoof as tears streamed down her face.

"What about Bright Blade is he…?" asked Pinkie Pie, afraid to even say the last part of her sentence.

They held their breath, waiting for either the Princesses or Broadside to answer. "Bright Blade is, for the most part, alright. Although… ever since Twilight's passing Bright Blade hasn't left the spot where she…"

"Wait, you left the poor thing out there for two days!? Without anypony to look after him," asked Rarity.

"No, he isn't alone; Lieutenant Big Mac is with him, along with one Brawn Corp. and Mage Corp. soldier guards. Volunteer of course, many were frightened by his display," said Major Broadside.

"Well…Ah know where ah'm a goin'," said Applejack.

"Hold up, I'll go with you," said Rainbow Dash.

"Me too," chimed Pinkie Pie.

"I'm not…" said Spike. The others looked to him, "I…I need to be alone, excuse me Princesses." With that Spike took off down the hallway, not even bothering to look back or wait for either Celestia or Luna to dismiss him.

"Spike, oh please excuse me Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. Fluttershy would you come with me please," asked Rarity.

"What, oh, um, alright…"

"Well then we'll leave you to your own devices then, you all may leave" said Princess Celestia.

Broadside led the remainder of the group out of the throne room, closing the doors behind him. With that the two royal sisters were left alone, Luna was still crying softly. At that time Luna gave Celestia a cross look, "Is that all, Tia? Is that all the emotion you can show for Twilight!? We've been here for two days, and I have yet to see you shed one tear for your 'faithful student,' have you worn the mantle and lived so long that you can't be moved to tears," accused Luna.

Celestia turned her head and looked down at her little sister. "Do you think me that cold Lulu, of course I cry! Can you not see!?" Celestia's eyes began to well with tears, streaming down her face, but still she kept her composure. "My heart tore when I heard of her passing; she was more than my student, more than a friend! She was like the daughter I never had, Twilight was…"

"Forgive me Tia, I'm sorry…Twilight Sparkle was my first real friend, to have lost her in such a way –!"

Celestia brought her left foreleg around Luna's body, bringing her into a tight hug. "I know Lulu, I know…" Luna then broke down into tears, not even bothering to hide her sobs. Celestia then enveloped the both of them in her large wings and lowered her head, joining her little sister in mourning.

* * *

***Hours later – Duel Site***

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all arrived at the place where Twilight had died. They were surprised by the amount of damage that was done to the landscape, Applejack could feel it; how the land was ravaged by the fierce battle that took place. She stared off into the distance towards a mountain range, an empty space, like something erased whatever was there to begin with. The trio eventually found the two pony guards, who were standing a safe distance away, the two guards saluted the three mares, to which they responded. Applejack spotted Big Macintosh, garbed in his Brawn Corp. armor. His head turned in their direction; afterwards he got up and started trotting towards them.

"I can't believe Twilight did all this, she must've been really, really, really angry," observed Pinkie Pie.

"In a weird way I wish I could've seen it, the way Major Broadside described, it sounded kinda awesome. I can't believe Trixie did this; she was a boastful, arrogant, self-centered braggart! To think she joined the enemy just so she could one up Twilight, I knew we should've done something about her years ago," said Rainbow Dash.

"Can't do nothing about that now Rainbow, Bright Blade already punished Trixie, besides…Twilight wouldn't want you thinkin that way, she hoped Trixie would eventually become a better pony, that's just how she thought," said Applejack.

Big Macintosh had finally met up with them, giving his little sister a hug. "How're ya doin' AJ," asked Big Mac.

"Holdin' up, and you?"

"Alright, but I'm not the one who needs you right now," said Big Mac, nudging his head in the direction of Bright Blade.

"Is it true that he hasn't moved from that spot for two days," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Eeyup. Hasn't moved, barely eaten or drank anything, and I'm not surprised. He saw Twilight die, right in front of him," said Big Mac.

"This is awful; Bright Blade still doesn't remember where he's from, or who his parents are. Twilight was everything to him, now that she's gone…" Pinkie Pie couldn't finish, feeling the beginnings of tears.

"Well then why are we standin' around here for, he needs us now more than ever," said Rainbow Dash.

"Big Mac why don'cha head back to the fort, we'll stay out here with him, see if we can't get Bright Blade to come back with us." Applejack looked to the two pony guards, "That goes for the two of ya as well, y'all must be tired," said Applejack.

Big Macintosh nodded, then nuzzled Applejack before heading out, the two pony guards then saluted and followed after the red earth pony. With a heavy sigh the three mares began trotting towards Bright Blade.

Upon reaching him they all let out a collective gasp. Bright Blade was lying down on the ground in his original form, with his legs tucked under him, in front of the golden earth pony was a charred outline of their fallen friend. It traced Twilight's body perfectly, her horn, hooves, mane, and tail. Bright Blade stared blankly at it, brow furrowed, his face marked with dried up tears. He was still in his armor, with the specially made sword lying close beside him. Bright Blade didn't seem to notice the arrival of his friends, he just kept on staring at the outline, as if waiting for it to come to life and bring the one he loved back.

"Hey there sugarcube," Applejack was the first to trot up to him. Standing beside him, Applejack had to focus her gaze on him, or else risk breaking down into tears if she looked at the outline too long. _No ya have to be strong, we all do! _"…you alright?"

Bright Blade lifted his head for a moment, quickly scanned, then laid his head back down on the ground. "Hi Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie…" His voice was distant, emotionless.

"Listen BB, why don't we head back to the fort? Spike, Rarity, and Fluttershy are there, even the Princesses, and their worried about ya," petitioned Applejack.

"Yeah, while we're there we can get somethin' to eat, what do ya say," asked Rainbow Dash.

Bright Blade said nothing.

Pinkie Pie went over and laid next to Bright Blade. She began stroking his mane, gently, comfortingly. "I heard you BB, I heard you all the way to Hoofshire. I could feel your sadness, you cried out, so much so that, I think, everpony felt it. But you know, Twilight wouldn't want you to be like this, she really cared about you, that's why you have to smile for her," said Pinkie Pie.

Bright Blade looked over to Pinkie Pie, who was smiling warmly, he then looked to Applejack and Rainbow Dash who were standing on his right, side-by-side, and they too were smiling warmly. He then returned his gaze to the outline, "It's my fault…"

"What?"

"Pardon?"

"It's my fault that Twilight's dead! If I hadn't interfered with the duel – I mean, Twilight's powerful, she' strong and smart! She didn't need my help! But no, what happened to me caused her to transform into that…that…!"

"C'mon, tell Aunty Pinkie Pie all about it," said Pinkie Pie.

Bright Blade told his side of the story, about getting hit with Trixie's seal spell and losing Excellion. Then he told them about how he intercepted a spell that was meant for Twilight, which inadvertently knocked him out. Leading up to how Twilight regained control of herself, the rest was history.

"Bright Blade that's not your fault, if anything its Trixie's! Your powers were sealed and you were just trying to protect her," said Rainbow Dash.

"If only I had just kept quiet, not said anything, Twilight would've finished Trixie off and she'd still be here –!"

"Stop right there," said Applejack sternly.

"Applejack…!" said Pinkie Pie.

"No, y'all know that Twilight would've never forgiven herself if she'd killed Trixie. She may have been angry, furious, but the real Twilight would've tried ta beat Trixie, not kill her! Ya said it yerself, she was cryin' when she was normal again, do ya honestly think she coulda lived with herself if she did the deed," asked Applejack.

"No…should couldn't…"

"Just remember sugarcube, Twilight cared about ya a lot, and she still does. Like Pinkie Pie said you gotta smile fer her, otherwise you're gonna make her sad."

"We know you're sad Bright, but that doesn't mean you have to be sad alone," said Rainbow Dash.

"That's why you have all of us, your friends, your family," said Pinkie Pie, nuzzling the side of Bright Blade's face.

Bright Blade went still for a moment; he then gazed upon the faces of the three mares around him. _I can't believe I forgot they are my family…I'm sorry Twilight I almost…_ Fresh tears began to flow from Bright Blades eyes, but he was smiling, having remembered that he did have a shoulder to cry on, in fact he had many. "Can we head back to the fort, I'm really hungry," asked Bright Blade.

The three mares smiled at him, a few tears dripping from their eyes. As Bright Blade rose up he wobbled and almost fell, but Pinkie Pie stayed close to him, using herself to support the weakened earth pony. Rainbow Dash stood on his right, also using herself as support for him, with that the four of them started on their way towards Fort Avalon. Bright Blade took one final look over his shoulder, to the charred outline of the mare he cared about, and fell for, at the same time. "Goodbye…Twilight…" he whispered, trotting away.

* * *

***Thirty minutes later – Fort Avalon***

"Spike, Spike!? Oh Celestia where is that, dragon!" huffed Rarity.

Ever since Spike left the throne room Rarity and Fluttershy have been searching for the grief stricken dragon. To Rarity it was beginning to feel like the Fort Valor incident all over again, she was even starting to suspect the worst. _Calm down Rarity, the odds of that happening again are slim, especially given Spike's current abilities. I know he said that he "needed to be alone," but as his fillyfriend I can't let him be alone, it is times like these that you need your special somepony…_Rarity was now in the courtyard looking in every direction, yet still she could not find her dragonmate. _DAMN IT SPIKE COME OUT SO I CAN COMFORT YOU_, Rarity shouted within her mind, stamping the ground in frustration on the outside. Fluttershy eventually found Rarity, and was quietly standing by, waiting for Rarity to finish venting.

"Um…Rarity, I…"

"Fluttershy, did you find him," asked Rarity.

"Yes, and…well…"

"Oh out with dear, if you have something to say then just say it!"

"SPIKES IN TWILIGHT'S ROOM!" shouted Fluttershy.

Rarity's mane had been blown back from Fluttershy's shouting, she may be soft-spoken, but when she wants to say something she'll say it loud and clear. "Thank you, Fluttershy…would you – would you mind escorting me there," asked Rarity.

And escort she did, Fluttershy led Rarity directly to the room that Twilight and Bright Blade occupied, it was a long walk and Rarity hung her head the entire way. Fluttershy noticed this. "It'll be alright Rarity," said Fluttershy.

"We promised to make it back, to survive this war no matter what, but in the end one of our best friend dies! The one who brought us all together and made our days brighter and more fun," said Rarity.

"I know, we've only known Twilight for a little while and already she's impacted our lives so much…but Spike…"

"Yes, he's been with her for many years, he knows her better than any of us, and now she's…she's –!"

"Don't think like that Rarity," said Fluttershy, turning around and facing the fashionista. "You have to be strong for Spike now, you're his fillyfriend he'll need you now more than ever, do you understand!?"

To say that Fluttershy's new found confidence was surprising was an understatement. Ever since the Fort Valor incident she had become a little more vocal, standing just a bit taller than usual. Although she only did so in the presence of her friends, they were still working on doing so in public. "Fluttershy thank you, I will, but – and don't take this the wrong way dear – I'm surprised you haven't broken down into tears, are you alright," asked Rarity.

"Let's just say that, I can't let any more of my friends die, Twilight will be the last and only one, do you understand," asked Fluttershy sternly. "We're here…"

Indeed they were, Fluttershy patted Rarity on the shoulder and took her leave, making the purple maned unicorn wonder if her friend was really okay. She took a deep breath and exhaled in the same fashion. Rarity then began to knock on the door, "Spike…Are you in there, it's me Rarity," she asked.

"Go away, I don't want to see you right now," answered Spike.

"Well I want to see you. Please you shouldn't be alone right now, especially you," said Rarity.

"I do so, go…."

"Spike listen to me, I am your fillyfriend now and whatever bothers you bothers me, and vice versa! Now I can use my magic to open this door, but I would much appreciate you doing so. If you don't I'll respect your decision."

For a while there was silence, neither one of them said a word. Then Rarity heard rustling from behind the door, the knob began to jiggle and then turn. The door opened, revealing a purple dragon with tear stains tracing a line from down Spike's face. "Come in…" said Spike. Rarity trotted inside and closed the door behind her. The fireplace had been lit with Spikes dragon fire, Spike sat in the center of the room the on rug. He was curled up with Twilight's old Smarty Pants doll, a physical memento of the talented unicorn's past, as well as the time he spent with her. He only stared at the green flames in a daze; it hurt Rarity's heart to see the young dragon in such a state. "Twilight was a strong pony, wasn't she…?"

"Yes, yes she was," said Rarity.

"She always got worked up about her studies, never missed a deadline when we lived in Canterlot, not even when we moved to Ponyville…"

"I'm sure she did."

"Twilight was the one who taught me how to read and write, not all dragons can do that, and it was hard work. But she never gave up, and now thanks to her I can write full sentences, read books, things that some dragons can't do or don't wanna do. Twilight was like my big sister," said Spike.

Rarity trotted around to Spike's left side; she then laid down next to him. "She is a great friend, one of the best any of us could ask for," said Rarity.

"So why did she have to die, and by **Trixie **of all ponies! Bright Blade should've protected her, he's powerful too, just like Twilight!" cried Spike.

"Spike, don't talk that way! There was nothing Bright Blade could've done; Trixie used her powers to keep him from helping her! Trixie is gone, Twilight's gone, it's all said and done," stated Rarity.

"I know, I just – Aaahhhhhhh!" Spike cried into Rarity's shoulder, she could feel his hot tears staining her white coat. Rarity placed her head on top of his, and let him cry as much he wanted. It wasn't long before the white unicorn did so as well, but she had to be strong, clenching her jaw and letting the tears fall.

* * *

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Bright Blade had arrived at Fort Avalon. They took Bright Blade to the Mess Hall, as sad as he was his stomach still wished to be fed. After a while they decided to take Bright Blade to his room, Fluttershy having joined them earlier, but when they got there they noticed that Spike and Rarity were walking out of Twilight's and Bright Blade's room. There was silence; none of them knew quite exactly what to say in this situation. In the end it was Spike who broke the silence as he walked up to Bright Blade and looked him in the eye. It was awkward for Bright Blade, since Spike's new growth spurt had made the dragon tower over him a bit. "Bright Blade…we're going to the courtyard, now," said Spike.

Bright Blade didn't know what Spike was getting at, but he trusted him and followed, after all, the two of them were like brothers. Spike was leading the way, with Bright Blade trotting next to him; the others were close behind them wondering what Spike was planning. They finally entered the courtyard, there were a scarce amount of troops, save for the ones who were on sentry duty on the battlements. Spike stopped in the center of the courtyard, and turned to face Bright Blade. "Okay, so why are we out –?"

"Transform…" interrupted Spike, Bright Blade was taken aback by the request and so were the others, "I said transform Bright Blade, now…!"

Bright Blade gave his adopted brother an odd look, in the end he transformed in a flash of golden light. He was now in his armored alicorn form, but confused as to why Spike asked him to. "Alright Spike, are you going to tell me why I'm –!" Before BB could finish he was struck in the jaw by Spike's right claw, delivering a strong right hook to the alicorn, and sending him fumbling to the side.

"Didn't feel right to do that while you were smaller than me," said Spike.

"What the buck was that for," shouted Bright Blade.

"Is that it, is that how strong you are? If so it's no wonder why you couldn't protect Twilight," said Spike.

The five mares all gasped at what Spike had said, Bright Blade however started to grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Spike that's completely uncalled for," shouted Rarity.

"What the hay's wrong with you," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Stay out of this," shouted Spike. "Well BB, is that all you've got!?"

"Are you saying it's my fault that Twilight's dead!?"

"Show me I'm wrong then!?"

Bright Blade flapped his wings, making him dash swiftly towards Spike, he then smashed his shoulder into Spike's chest sending the purple scaled dragon skidding backwards and holding his stomach. "That good enough," asked Bright Blade. Spike responded by blasting a stream of green dragon fire at him, Bright Blade quickly erected a simple barrier around himself, letting the flames smash against it. "Is that all you've got," shouted Bright Blade.

Spike ceased his dragon fire assault and began running at Bright Blade, to which Bright Blade responded by galloping at Spike. Spike brought up his claws and Bright Blade reared up, bringing his fore hooves up to meet them. The two were locked in a grappling match, Spike holding onto Bright Blade's hooves trying to push him back. The two of them eventually butted heads, pushing into one another, fighting for dominance.

"This is, this is crazy," said Fluttershy.

"We have to stop them," said Pinkie Pie.

"No we don't," stated Applejack.

"Excuse me, you're not suggesting we just stand here and do nothing!?" said Rarity in shock.

"That's exactly what we need ta do. Bright Blade blames himself for not protectin' Twilight, and apparently Spike blames Bright Blade for the same reason. This is just the way boys work out their problems, we just gotta let them work it out, and step in if it gets too serious."

"In a weird way, that makes sense," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well it doesn't for me," said Rarity.

"Just watch," said Applejack. The alicorn and dragon continued their struggle for dominance, if one took a step forward the other would take a step forward, going tic for tat. Even going so far as to trade insults, which weren't all that great insults.

"You give 'dragon breath' a whole new meaning!"

"You give the term 'identity crisis' a whole new meaning!"

"THUMB SUCKER!"

"HALF-PINT!"

"FREAK!"

"SCALE CHEWER!"

"I DID THAT ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY!"

Bright Blade flapped his wings and propelled himself upwards, dragging Spike along with him and taking away his momentum. Bright Blade flew higher and higher into the air, doing a somersault and throwing Spike to the ground below. Spike never made it that far, as his wings sprouted from his back. With a few flaps Spike was airborne, rising up to meet his 'brother' in the air. The two stared each other down, in a split second they took off in different directions, turning around and aiming right at each other. Spike cocked back his right fist, Bright Blade cocked back his right fore hoof. When the two of them thrust forward it was Spike who made contact. Bright Blade stumbled in the air after the initial impact, but regained control and flew back for another flyby. It went on like this for a few minutes each one passing by the other, trading blows in the air one right after the other.

"I don't know how much longer I can watch this," said Fluttershy.

"That's it I'm going up there and stopping this," announced Rainbow Dash.

"Hold on there, look!"

Spike and Bright Blade flew at each other once again; the two of them smashed into the other, entangling themselves and free falling out of the air. The two of them exchanged blows as they fell, not caring that the ground was quickly drawing closer. In the end the two of them fell into the ground, creating a crater with a dust cloud rising into the air. It was Applejack who broke off from the group and started to make her way towards the crater, the rest of them followed close behind. They peered into the crater and saw Bright Blade, now in his earth pony form, and Spike lying on their backs and panting hard. Applejack let out a heavy sigh and gave them a serious look. "Well, y'all feel better now, or do ah have ta set ya boys straight," asked Applejack.

Spike glanced over to Bright Blade; Bright Blade glanced over to Spike. The two of them smiled at each other. "No, we're good," they said in unison.

"Good," Applejack summoned her golden armor, in seconds she was battle ready, which confused the others. Applejack then stomped her right fore hoove onto the ground. The crater began to rumble and shake, and then a pillar the size of the crater popped up and threw Spike and Bright Blade out of the hole. The two of them landed a couple of feet behind the group with a loud thud. Applejack willed the pillar to level out with the ground, after which she turned around. "Now ah don't ever want you two ta do something this stupid again, am I clear!" shouted Applejack.

The two of them brought their heads up quickly, to which they shook vigorously, confirming that they would indeed not do that again. Bright Blade glanced at Spike giving him a sheepish smile. "Spike, we still brothers," asked Bright Blade.

"I never said we weren't," answered Spike.

Rarity quickly rushed to her lover, at the same time Fluttershy rushed to Bright Blade's. Both of them were bruised, but otherwise alright. After a while they all had a laugh, at the expense of Spike and Bright Blade, of which they agreed.

Suddenly all the alarm bells sounded and the troops were scrambling. The group had no idea what was going on, surely there couldn't be another attack, and the Daemoni had been inactive for some time now!?

"**Attention all UEA soldiers, this is a call to arms! Ponyville is under siege; all forces are to mobilize! Will Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Bright Blade, and Spike please report to the Princesses throne room immediately!**?" said Major Broadside over the Iris Caller.

"WHAT!?" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Spike and Bright Blade looked to each, a thought passed through them at that moment, along with a determined expression. The two of them broke away from the five mares. Bright Blade's body shined with golden light, while Spike's was engulfed by green dragon fire. Two streaks of fire and light shot up straight into the sky. Bright Blade had transformed into his alicorn form once again, and Spike had changed into his adult dragon form. The two of them aimed directly in Ponyville's direction and zoomed off without a word.

"What the hay do they think they're doing," asked Rarity.

"Judging from the angle they're flying, I'd say they're heading for Ponyville," said Rainbow Dash.

"But they'll need back up, they can't go alone," said Pinkie Pie.

"Nuthin' we can do about that now, c'mon y'all let's go see the Princesses! Maybe they have a way of getting us there fast," suggested Applejack.

With that the five of them galloped as fast as they could into the keep, their armor flashing into existence as they did. Above the skies, Bright Blade and Spike were flying side by side at top speed. Their minds set on one goal.

_We're not losing anymore friends, not ever again!_

**Twilight's passing has affected all the ponies of Fort Avalon. The Princesses, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, but Bright Blade and Spike felt the loss more deeply. So much so that they resolved their sadness with a slug fest, but now their home is under attack once again, and with fierce resolve have taken to the skies to protect their friends. But are they too late…Find out the fate of Ponyville and its citizens in the next chapter of War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: _Kicking Them When They're Down _**

***Unknown Location – Enemy Base – Grand Hall***

"TIKARA!" shouted Discord.

Discord was standing in the Grand Hall, arms crossed, looking particularly ticked off. After a minute there was flash of black magical light, revealing the dark alicorn Tikara Balak, his gleaming eyes falling on the Spirit of Chaos and giving him an annoyed grunt, _**"This better be good Discord, I'm in the middle of an important project," **_said Tikara.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is! Twilight Sparkle is dead," Discord did a fist pump, "their moral is down, and they're in the mists of despair! We should be attacking now, a blitz attack on them now would be something they're not expecting!" suggested Discord, rather aggressively.

"_**Is that so, and what do you suggest, oh Spirit of Chaos? Where is it should we send the horde," **_asked Tikara rather drolly.

"Taking out Twilight Sparkle is good, but for maximum effect I say we attack Ponyville! Hit'em where it hurts," said Discord.

Tikara Balak pretended to ponder this by putting a hoof to his chin, after a couple of seconds he gave Discord his answer. _**"No," **_said Tikara flatly.

"WHAT!? You've got to be kidding me, why not!?"

"_**I may be out to destroy Equestria, but I do have some honor. I am granting them a few days to mourn; I don't expect you to share the same sentiment, at least nopony will accuse me of being heartless. Well at least not to a certain degree anyway," **_he chuckled.

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm starting to wonder if you're taking this war you started seriously!? Because to me it appears to be nothing more than a big game to you," accused Discord.

"_**Watch your tone; don't forget I can return you to your stony prison anytime I wish! You are still drawing breath by my good grace alone! Chrysalis understands this! So I'll make myself clear, you are not to take the horde out, you will not attack any fort or town! Am I clear Discord," **_asked Tikara Balak his eyes glowing fiercely.

"…Yes sir, lord Balak…" With that Tikara Balak flashed away, back to his Sanctuary. _You think you can order Chaos incarnate Tikara Balak!? I'll show you, nothing, and I mean _**nothing**_, can control Chaos! Much less the Spirit of Chaos!_

* * *

***Ponyville – 1 minute and 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20…seconds before the attack***

"C'mon Sweetie Belle, you can do it!" encouraged Apple Bloom.

"IT'S…REALLY…HEAVY…!" responded Sweetie Belle straining. Sweetie Belle's horn was glowing with a light pink magical aura as she lifted a large hay bail. The white unicorn filly had gotten the pile up at least five feet in the air, and climbing. But Sweetie's brow was beading with sweat, her pupils reduced to the size of pinpricks as she tried to lift the heavy object higher into the air.

"Just a bit more Sweetie Belle, just one more foot and you're done," said Scootaloo.

"CAN'T…HOLD…IT…GONNA…FALL!" After a few seconds the hay bale fell back to the ground with a strong thud, the force of it sending the three fillies a couple of inches into the air. Sweetie Belle panted hard, her mane was a mess, drenched in sweat. "That was heavy, but I still can't lift it any higher than that," said Sweetie Belle.

"I don't get it, you were able to keep me and you floating in the air for some time back when I…you know," Scootaloo was still reluctant to mention the mishap that happened almost a year ago. Considering that it almost killed all three of her friends, "Anyway, you were able to keep us in the air, and then throw Bright Blade a metal pipe, so why are you having this much trouble now," asked Scootaloo.

"That was an emergency, I wasn't really thinking about it, I just let it happen," explained Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry, ah'm sure you'll be able to control it, after we go through some more trainin'," said Apple Bloom.

Ever since the war started, the Crusaders had been feeling left out, they hated that there was nothing they could do to help their friends and family during the war. In a way they both had a mutual respect, and slight annoyance, of Bright Blade's abilities. Being able to transform to full grown pony, and an alicorn no less, made them a bit jealous. So, even though their training teachers weren't there, they still continued to practice. Getting stronger, faster, and smarter about what they can do. Of course they knew that none of them stood a chance against the Daemoni, but at least if they came they wouldn't act like the same helpless fillies from before. Apple Bloom especially was giving her all, still beating herself up about how she froze there when Bright Blade used the metal pipe to defend her.

"Anyway, how's your apple bucking been going," asked Sweetie Belle, eager to change the subject.

"Uh, pretty well, I've been able to get some of the apples down, but I'm not as strong as Big Mac or Applejack yet," said Apple Bloom.

"Can't complain about that, at least you're working with something solid, me on the other hoof," Scootaloo was on a platform, a sturdy platform, with a mattress situated just below it. Scootaloo jumped off and started to flap her tiny wings like a humming bird. The orange pegasus held her position and started to buzz around in a circle, before she eventually fell from the air and down on the mattresses. "Ugh, at least you can buck some apples down; I'll have to wait until these grow out a little."

"Hold on, does anypony know what time it is," asked Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention," said Scootaloo.

"Ah'm sure it's probably late by now, why'd ya ask," inquired Apple Bloom.

"Well, because the moon starting to rise, and the fact that the sky still has an orange color to it."

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom gazed up into the sky, indeed the moon was beginning rise, turning day into night, but something was definitely off. The sky towards the west was starting to glow with an ominous orange hue, something wasn't right, and it made the Cutie Mark Crusaders all the more nervous. "You don't think…" started Scootaloo.

"Let's go have a look," said Apple Bloom.

* * *

"Oh my…"

"This can't be happenin'…"

"Not again, no way…"

Ponyville was once again ablaze, but was now a battleground. UEA and Royal Guard ponies were busy fighting against the horde of Daemoni that were attacking. The Crusaders looked from the edge of town and watched as the skies were filled with the black shadows of the winged Daemoni, dive bombing down to the ground below and brining something up with them. The three fillies shuttered, not wanting to think about it, but they knew, watching the flailing shadowy figure trapped in their talons. There were many balls of light being shot up into the sky by Daemoni with horns, they then fell back down on the houses and shops below, exploding, causing more mayhem.

"I thought they didn't fly, those things can fly now!? That's totally unfair!?" shouted Scootaloo.

"Why…why are the Daemoni attacking us now," asked Sweetie Belle.

"Because everypony who could wipe the floor with'em aren't here," said Apple Bloom.

"But I thought that that fort thing they built was to keep them from attacking us, how the hay did they get around them!?" asked Scootaloo, waving her forelegs for effect.

"You don't think that the fort might've…"

The Crusaders pushed that scenario out of their minds. They didn't want to imagine that the fort was gone and with it their family and friends. No they had to hold on to the hope that help was going to come.

"We can't stay here; we have ta to get back to Sweet Apple Acres! Applejack and Big Macintosh made a shelter that we could hide in, c'mon!" ordered Apple Bloom.

The Crusaders were barely on their way when Sweetie Belle stopped suddenly. Her horn began to glow and pulsate, Sweetie Belle then turned in the direction of the town, as if trying to see something. Her friend's faces had a worried expression on them, wondering what she was doing.

"Sweetie Belle are ya alright," asked Apple Bloom.

"I-I don't know, it's like I can hear something, but it's not so much hearing as it is feeling," said Sweetie Belle.

"What are you talking about," asked Scootaloo.

"I really don't know how to explain it, but I think somepony's trying to call for help down there, using magic?"

"Well can ya tell who it is at least!?"

Sweetie Belle allowed her mind to open up to the unknown communicator, making a conscious effort to establish contact. Within her mind's eye, Sweetie Belle was spirited through the town, fast as Rainbow Dash, everything around her blurred together. Till her horn zapped and sparked, making the white unicorn land on her back. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom quickly rushed to their friend's side and helped her sit upright. Sweetie's eyes were spinning in different directions, she shook her head and the world came into focus. "You're not going to believe this, the one who was crying out for help was Pumpkin Cake!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Apple Bloom and Scootaloo in unison.

"It must've been a magical surge, I remember Rarity saying something about those – anyway something's wrong, Pumpkin and Pound Cake need our help!" urged Sweetie Belle.

"Ya mean ya want the three of us to charge straight into town –!" started Apple Bloom.

"Dodge dozens of Daemoni, who can now fly and use magic –!"

"Maneuver through burnin' buildings, and make it to Sugar Cube Corner –!"

"And somehow save Pumpkin and Pound Cake from, Celestia knows what –!"

"All without havin' our souls sucked out and eatin' by demon ponies, is that about the sum of it!?"

Sweetie Belle looked between her two friends; she knew it was dangerous, she knew that they could all be killed in the most horrifying manner any of them could imagine, but these were two defenseless foals and was their training if not for this moment. With a firm stance Sweetie Belle nodded to her friends, to which they gave a confident smile.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS RECUERS, YAY!" shouted the three fillies as one.

With their personal battle cry having been sounded the Crusaders charged straight into the burning town, off to save the babies Cake.

* * *

***3 Minutes Later***

"SWEETIE BELLE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF WE LIVE THROUGH THIS!" yelled Scootaloo.

"Emphasis on **IF**," shouted Sweetie Belle.

The Crusaders had made it through Ponyville virtually unnoticed by any Daemoni, or other ponies alike. Doing their best to avoid any areas of where the fighting was the worst. Unfortunately that didn't stop them from being spotted from the winged Daemoni. In this case the Crusaders were being chased through the streets by three winged demon ponies, the metal talons gleamed in the light of the surrounding fire, baring their fangs and hissing in anticipation of their upcoming meal. The terrified fillies ran like the wind, but they knew the Daemoni were getting closer with each passing second.

Sweetie Belle saw something, a shop, The Quills & Sofas store. The white unicorn saw the sign for the store burning, already engulfed by the fire, but the ironwork bars that were fixed to the store's wall were perfectly alright. Sweetie Belle concentrated, focusing her inner magical power. Soon her horn began to glow with a light pink aura. The aura began to shoot upwards and form an orb of magical energy at the tip of the horn. "When I say now, dive forward!" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked at her confused, but the expression on her face told them she was up to something. Sweetie Belle unleashed the pent up energy, firing a magic bolt straight at the metal arm. Sweetie held her connection to the magic bolt and willed it to elongate and bend, forming a crescent blade that slashed through the middle arms that held the sign in place. It sliced through the arms like a hot knife through butter, causing the sign to moan and groan, starting to wobble dangerously. "NOW!"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo dove forward. At that moment the sign snapped from the metal arms and began to fall down. The winged Daemoni also lunged forward, their talons almost catching their tails. At that moment gravity took the sign as it collapsed on top of the three winged Daemoni, the fiery sign smashed them into the ground, making the demon ponies disintegrate into puffs of black smoke. The three fillies looked behind and panted wide eyed, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom immediately brought their unicorn friend into a tight hug, thanking Sweetie Belle's quick thinking.

Along the way the young fillies saw sights they hoped they wouldn't see again. The streets were once again littered with lifeless pony bodies, red stains on the ground and on the walls of the buildings were only a preview of the carnage that lay within them. The trio had come across some ponies they knew, or at least saw frequently. One pair of ponies in particular would stick out in their minds.

Lyra Heartstrings, a pony who could strum beautiful melodious music upon her lyre, was fighting fiercely against several ground Daemoni. As the Crusaders looked upon the mint green mare they were filled with both terror and a sense of respect. Watching her defend an earth pony who was severely injured, and getting paler by the minute. They knew this mare as Bon-Bon, a pony who often enjoyed the creating of artfully done confectionary treats. Her usually happy smile was now a frightened and horrified frown; her bright eyes now dulling making them wonder if she could even see. They knew they were close, well as close as any two mares could be in their minds, so it would explain Lyra's unrelenting defense. Residing themselves to the fact that they would be a hindrance, the Crusaders left, wishing with all their might that the two of them would make it. They'd dare not think the worst; they had a mission, if they succumbed to their sadness or fear it would be over.

They found some other ponies, three colts in fact, from their class, fighting a ground and horned Daemoni. The first was a rather portly unicorn, the girls remembered him because he was always followed by his friend Snails; Snips was his name. The grayish blue unicorn's horn glowed and let loose a pinpoint slicing energy blast, cutting off the Daemoni's horn. The second pony, a gray pegasus Scootaloo knew as Rumble, somehow he had an Aerial Corp. hoof blade tied to his right foreleg. Rumble descended from behind the horned Daemoni and slashed it on the left side of its throat. Its black blood sprayed as it thrashed around violently, Snips fired another slicing magic bolt at the same spot Rumble hit, the tag team effectively removing its head. The third was an earth pony; his coat was white with brown spots, one of which was over his left eye. The Crusaders remembered him from Nightmare Night, Pipsqueak, or Pip as he liked to be known. Pip held, what looked like his toy sword, but upon further inspection was actually a dagger, probably from a fallen soldier. He was slashing at the stomping hooves of the ground Daemoni, cutting it at joints where it legs bent, bringing the beast down to his size. Finally, before the demon pony fell, Pip planted the dagger in the ground with the blade sticking up. When the Daemoni collapsed it fell directly on the dagger, the creature then evaporated into thin air along with its partner.

The three filly's mouths were all wide open in shock; they never knew their classmates were like this. They didn't stay long though; apparently they too were on some kind of mission, having dashed off in the opposite direction they were going. After seeing what the three young colts could do they all looked at each other and came to a silent conclusion.

_We're just a tough as they are!_

_No way we're letting those three show us up!_

_All we need is some…Weapons!_

The Crusaders eventually armed themselves. Scootaloo found a fireplace poker, which she used as a makeshift spear, holding it firmly under her right wing. Sweetie Belle decided not to use any weapon, thinking she could use her magic just as well as Snips did, maybe even better. Apple Bloom found herself a ball peen hammer, holding it securely in her mouth, something about the hammer felt right to Apple Bloom like it was a part of her, she quickly pushed the thought out of her head and returned to the task at hand.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders "Rescuers" at last made it to their destination. Sugar Cube Corner was a wreck, the doors were ripped of their hinges, windows were shattered, and parts of the shop were blown off. With a collective gulp, they entered the establishment, slowly, cautiously. Inside was just as bad, cookies, cakes, and candy, all destroyed and tossed about on the floors and walls. The display case was broken, the treats inside riddled with shards of glass. Even with all this before the trio it didn't hit them as hard as one thing, the silence, the deathly silence. The door to the basement was wide open, with shifting glances, they inched themselves closer to the door. The three fillies started to hear noises coming from deep below. What they saw would forever be seared into their minds, the body of Mr. Cake, being fed on by a ground Daemoni. The eyes of the Crusaders quickly scanned the room and found Mrs. Cake slumped up against the wall. Her hind legs were both broken, the bones sticking out noticeably, blood flowing from the open wounds. Mrs. Cake made eye contact with fillies, and saw an overwhelming wanting to help her. Mrs. Cake's motherly instincts were in overdrive, silently telling them not to help her. She then made a gesture with her right hoof, pointing up with desperate eyes.

The Crusaders understood what she meant; the babies must've been upstairs. Their heads wandered back and forth, they were originally here to save the Cake twins, but now that they knew that their mother was still alive, badly injured, but alive. To leave her there to die…!

"HEY, YOU UGLY EXCUSE FOR A PONY, YOU BETTER NOT BE FULL! WHY NOT HAVE SOME SECONDS" Mrs. Cake yelled.

The Daemoni finished its work with Mr. Cake, letting his head fall hard to the ground, the fangs in its mouth dripping with blood. It then turned its attention towards Mrs. Cake, who was now shouting all manner of profanities and insults not meant for filly ears, getting its attention and making sure it didn't see the three fillies standing at the edge of the basement door. The Crusaders quickly rushed off upstairs to Pound and Pumpkin Cake's room. Sweetie Belle used her telekinesis to turn the knob of the door; unfortunately in her hastiness she accidentally blew the door off its hinges. Making it swing out and smash against the wall on the other side. Cursing herself for making so much noise, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo quickly made their way into the nursery, while Apple Bloom stood guard.

Pumpkin and Pound Cake were quietly whimpering, and hiding under their blanket. "Pumpkin, Pound, it's okay we're here to help you," said Sweetie in a comforting tone. The twins poked their heads out from under the blanket; Pumpkin's eyes fell on Sweetie Belle. The unicorn foal's horn glowed with its blue aura, to which Sweetie Belle responded with her light pink aura. The baby unicorn seemed to understand, to which she relayed to her twin brother in baby talk, the both of them having a relieved smile.

"Let's find some saddlebags so we can get them out of here," said Scootaloo quietly.

The two of them began searching, almost literally tearing the nursery apart, knowing the Daemoni was still downstairs. At last they found them, they were one step closer to getting out of this horrible situation.

"Uh, girls, ah think we have company," warned Apple Bloom.

The heavy, thudding, hoofsteps of the ground Daemoni echoed through the hallway. The black fire mane was the first thing Apple Bloom saw, followed by its glowing red eyes which seemed to target the yellow earth pony filly. Apple Bloom's amber colored eyes darted from the nursery, to the hulking demon in front of her. There was only one thing she could do, fight. Apple Bloom took a fighting stance, remembering the way Bright Blade stood when using a weapon. Luckily for her, the ground Daemoni was large and bulky, which made him less agile in the narrow hallway, making it easier for the small and strong Apple Bloom to move quickly in and around it.

The Daemoni snarled as it lowered its head into attack position, big mistake. Apple Bloom took off, adrenaline pumping through her veins, making her movements faster and stronger. AB swung the hammer, the flat end of the hammer hit against the Daemoni's snout. Apple Bloom felt the bones buckle under the force of the strike, making her stop and jump back in disgust as the feeling resounded through her. The demon pony reared back, snarling and growling, blood dripping from its broken nose. _Ah great, now he's mad! _The red eyes of the Daemoni burned with hate for the yellow filly; the demon pony raised its forelegs and brought them down. Apple Bloom jumped back quickly as the Daemoni brought its hooves down in an attempt to stomp her. The creature's hooves made holes in the wooden floor, which were now stuck. Apple Bloom wanted to take advantage of this, she twirled the hammer in her mouth having the ball peen part facing the Daemoni and positioned on the left side. AB ran towards the Daemoni, aiming directly at the joints, but upon remembering the feeling of the breaking bones under her hammer she hesitated at the last second.

That was all the time the demon needed to wrench its forelegs free, Apple Bloom accidentally got hit in the face by the Daemoni's hooves, sending her reeling back with tears streaming down her eyes. The Daemoni then began to snap at the young filly, trying to sink its sharp teeth into her. Apple Bloom, fortunately, was able to hold onto her hammer, but was now on the defensive. As Apple Bloom started to back up they were now passing by the nursery. The Daemoni tried to chomp down on her again but missed, at that moment the creature noticed the open door, and the terrified ponies that dwelled within. _Oh no you don't! _Apple Bloom summoned her courage and galloped straight for the Daemoni's legs, the demon pony didn't even notice, too distracted by the meal before him. AB slid through the Daemoni's forelegs, positioned herself, and then struck the joints of the Daemoni's forelegs with all her strength. Once again she felt the sickening crack and break of the bones, but she pushed through it. The Daemoni let out a roaring pain filled wail, as its forelegs began to buckle. Apple Bloom repeated the process with its hind legs, making it fall to the ground. Apple Bloom ran to the end of the hall, she then galloped once again at full speed, jumped, then rebounded off the wall. Using the speed and momentum, Apple Bloom brought the hammer to the Daemoni's temple, hitting it with every ounce of strength she had as an earth pony.

Apple Bloom felt the ball peen part of the hammer sink into the skull, as she drove through. She then hit the wall shoulder first, sliding down the wall. The Daemoni fell forward fading into black smoke as it laid motionless on the floor. Apple Bloom released the hammer and started to rub her left shoulder. At the same time her mind was blank, still trying to register everything she had done. Even though the Daemoni were monsters, they still bled, and they could still feel pain. Apple Bloom's mind then started making connections to the amount of pain the demon pony was feeling when she did what she did. She didn't even notice that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had strapped on the saddlebags and were now carrying Pumpkin and Pound Cake.

Scootaloo, with Pound cake in tow, quickly rushed to her friend's side and began to shake her. "Apple Bloom, c'mon snap out of it this is no time to be shutting down on us," said Scootaloo.

"Ah-Ah killed it…I broke its bones, and smashed its head in…Ah felt it when I hit it…" said Apple Bloom in a daze.

"APPLE BLOOM!" Scootaloo brought up her right hoof and slapped Apple Bloom across the face. "We can't make it out of this without all three of us working together! If you want to go crazy or zone out then do it when we're all at Sweet Apple Acres safe and sound! But right now you need to get your head out of your flank, and help us to get out of this bucking mess!"

"Scootaloo!" exclaimed Sweeite Belle, surprised by her friend's language.

"For Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, for Mr. and Mrs. Cake, please get your hammer and let's go," pleaded Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom rubbed the cheek that Scootaloo hit, with tears in her eyes, she rose up. "Sorry girls, sorry Pumpkin, sorry Pound, you're right," said Apple Bloom. She then picked up the hammer in her mouth and gave them the best confident smile she could.

The hard part was over, now the **really** hard part started.

* * *

The situation hadn't gotten any better outside, Daemoni still ran through the streets fighting UEA and Royal Guard troops alike. The town was still on fire, and spreading quickly without anypony to contain the blaze. The young fillies were moving through back alleyways, and any inconspicuous shortcuts that would make them less of a target.

"Oh, how much further till we get out of here," asked Sweetie Belle.

"Ah don't know, I'm gettin' all turned around since mostly everythin' is on fire," said Apple Bloom.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were starting to cry a little, but thanks to Scootaloo she was able to keep them calm as much as possible. "We gotta go, just pick a direction!"

Frustrated, Apple Bloom chose another alleyway, the Crusaders galloped as fast as they could with the Cake twins. Unfortunately it turned out to be a dead end, as flames started to arch across and effectively blocked their advance with a wall of fire. "Shoot," exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"The other way," said Sweetie Belle.

At that moment a ground, winged, and horned Daemoni blocked their path. The horned Daemoni's dark violet aura flared, the aura quickly surrounded Scootaloo and Pound Cake, levitating them off the ground, drawing them closer to the three waiting mouths, hungry for their young souls.

"SCOOTALOO, POUND CAKE!" shouted Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

The orange pegasus tried to reach for her poker, but couldn't. She was completely immobilized by the aura of the horned Daemoni, forced to watch as she and the baby pegasus drew closer to their doom. Suddenly a gust of wind kicked up, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle felt a rush of wind, when they looked back they saw that it had punched through the fire wall. At the same time something cut the horned Daemoni's appendage off. The demon pony shrieked in pain, dropping Scootaloo when it lost its horn. The wind gusted again, the ground, winged, and hornless Daemoni's were then slashed to pieces, completely shredded.

Scootaloo flapped her wings and was able to land fairly softly; she breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her friends. "Sweetie Belle that was amazing, I didn't know you could do magic like that!" said Scootaloo astonished.

"That wasn't me, I swear! But that was magic, I could feel it, powerful magic!" said Sweetie Belle.

"But there aren't any other ponies around here, how could –!" Apple Bloom looked up to the rooftops, she saw somepony. It was hard to tell who it was, but she could tell it was wearing a hat, had shining eyes, and a cape that flapped from the rising updrafts. "Is that…no it can't be!?" Before Apple Bloom could make out any more details the shadow ducked away, vanishing from sight.

"What, what can't it be?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"F-forget it, c'mon let's keep movin'," said Apple Bloom.

Finally after a long period of time dredging through the town alleys, the girls were able to find a straight shot towards Sweet Apple Acres, only one problem though. "This isn't good…" The area was completely exposed, clear of fire, but too open for winged, horned, and ground Daemoni to attack them. Although there were none in sight, the Crusaders knew that when it came to the Daemoni they always appeared at the worst possible time. "Okay…We'll run as fast we can, don't bother fightin' them if you can run around them. We have to at least get these two out of this place, alright," asked Apple Bloom. They nodded, wearily, but confidently.

The Crusaders galloped at full speed, pushing the limits of their physical strength and endurance. And just like Apple Bloom said, the Daemoni came in. A few horned Daemoni, along with some ground Daemoni, were fighting with some Royal Guard ponies. They were quickly becoming overwhelmed, fighting from all angles. At one point they thought the Royal Guards would win, but some winged Daemoni swooped out of the sky and, much to the horror of the three fillies, removed their heads, ripping them off with their steel talons. The Crusaders pushed forward, choosing to vomit from the sight when they were safe.

A stray magic bolt from one of the horned ones flew off and exploded some ought feet ahead of them, catching fire and blocking their path once again. They turned around and tried to run the other way, but soon part of the horde had made it to them, encircling the young ponies. A flock of winged Daemoni was in a holding pattern above them, like vultures ready to feed on the carcasses of dead meat. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo removed the saddlebags and placed Pumpkin and Pound Cake on the ground. The Crusaders then formed a protective circle around the babies, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo brandished their weapons, while Sweetie Belle's horn lit up with her light pink aura. They looked upon the fanged hungry faces before them, fear gripping them; they had to constantly remind themselves that the babies were to be saved.

"Looks like this is it girls…" said Apple Bloom solemnly.

"At least we're here together," said Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to let these two become their dinner!" said Scootaloo.

"Well then let's go out in a blaze of glory," said Apple Bloom.

"Rainbow Dash style," added Scootaloo.

The three fillies all glanced at each and turned their attention back to the horde. With similes on their faces they cried out as one, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS WARRIORS!"

Suddenly a beam of golden light and a stream of green fire rained down from the sky above. The twin blasts spun around the Crusaders, destroying every Daemoni within a fifty foot radius, sending puffs of black smoke into the air. The Crusaders looked up into the air and watched as two beings fell from the sky. The first was Bright Blade landing with a crash, making the ground crack. The armored alicorn had his trademark weapon, Excellion, held firmly within his telekinetic grip. The second being was an enormous purple dragon, his mighty wings sending wave after wave of buffeting wind outwards. The purple dragon roared mightily, prompting the Crusaders and babies to cover their ears. Both had a fierce expression on their faces as they stared down the remaining Daemoni.

"Are you guys hurt," asked Bright Blade.

"Bright Blade it's you," exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"Thank goodness," said Sweetie Belle.

"What took you so long, huh," asked Scootaloo sarcastically.

"Sorry we were busy taking out some of the Daemoni that were hanging out in the air," said the purple dragon.

The Crusaders, as well as the Cake twins, stared up at the huge dragon wondering who he was. The dragon seemed to notice their looks of confusion, "Oh I forgot you haven't seen me like this before, it's me Spike," he explained.

"SPIKE!?" they said in unison, utterly amazed by the "baby" dragons new form.

"Ah c'mon now you can change too, that's totally unfair," said Scootaloo.

Bright Blade and Spike glanced at each other and shared a quick laugh, but it didn't last long. The Daemoni who weren't destroyed by the duos initial attack were now starting to approach them yet again. The alicorn and dragon wasted no time, Bright Blade set to work, slashing through one Daemoni after the other, Spike used his massive form to play defense for the Crusaders. Swiping his claws and burning anything that even dared get close enough to hurt them, so he pretty much was destroying about the same amount of demon ponies as his "brother" was.

"Bright Blade, take them out!" ordered Spike.

"Got it! _**Flash Blade!**_" Bright Blade vanished from sight, streaks of light then cut through the remainder of the Daemoni surrounding them. Causing them to evaporate at the same time into a giant plume of black smoke, "Who else wants some!?"

* * *

***Fort Avalon – During the attack***

The bulk of the Fort Avalon forces had been mobilized and left for Ponyville. Only a skeleton crew was left behind to guard the fort. While on patrol two sentries spotted something moving towards the drawbridge line, they quickly took aim with the mounted crossbows from the battlements. "HALT, WHO GOES THERE," shouted the unicorn sentry.

The figure said nothing, it only staggered on, and wobbling like it was drunk. The two sentries looked at each other then back at the figure. "HALT OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO FIRE! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING," shouted the pegasus sentry.

The figure continued on, either ignoring the sentry's orders, or just deaf. Before either one could release an arrow the figure collapsed just short of where the drawbridge landed. This puzzled the pegasus and unicorn sentries, they were on edge after the alarm was sounded and didn't want to take any chances. "I'm going down there, cover me," said the pegasus sentry.

The unicorn nodded and aimed his crossbow at the figure below. The pegasus flew down towards the collapsed intruder, when he landed next to it he gasped at the identity of the one they almost shot. Her mane was disheveled, numerous cuts and bruises, with a lavender coat. "CALL THE PRINCESSES IMMEDIATELY!"

**Discord has gone against the orders of Tikara Balak. The Crusaders narrowly escaped becoming food for the Daemoni horde. But the most shocking news is yet to come! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: _The Return of a Friend_**

By the next morning the relief work was well underway. During the battle Princess Celestia and Luna used their magic to teleport themselves and the Elements to Ponyville. Once there they met up with Spike and Bright Blade, and began to clear out any and all Daemoni that were in or around town. Thankfully they were able to drive them out, and put out the fires that were spreading through the town. Princess Celestia was busy erecting a barrier around the town to keep out any more potential threats, while Princess Luna had taken on the morbid task of dealing with the dead.

"Here you go Princess, we were able to compile a list of the deceased thanks to some of the citizens," said the Brawn Corp. soldier.

"I thank thee." Princess Luna then began to read the names of the ponies that had fallen during what was now being called the "Second Siege." "Let's see now…"

**Foals:  
****Silver Spoon  
Featherweight  
Snails  
Berry Pinch  
Piña Colada  
Tornado Bolt  
Peachy Pie  
Tootsie Flute  
Half Note  
Truffle Shuffle  
Lickety Split….**

Princess Luna turned her gaze from the list to the tents that were set up to identify the dead. One of the ponies she noticed was a maroon colored mare, Cheerilee they called her, consoling a pony whose cutie mark was that of a strawberry and grapes, Berry Punch. The purple earth pony seemed to be crying over a body bag, it was slightly opened allowing a rose colored horn to show. Princess Luna looked back to the list. _Berry Pinch…_After that she decided to skip the foals and go to the adult casualties.

**Adults:  
****Wind Whistler  
Golden Harvest  
Dr. Whooves  
Minuette  
Carrot Cake  
Cup Cake  
Cherry Berry  
Sea Swirl  
Raindrops  
Noteworthy  
Lemon Hearts  
Mr. Greenhooves  
Cloud Kicker  
Filthy Rich – **

"BON BON!" somepony cried out. Princess Luna quickly looked up and watched as a mint green unicorn mare was desperately clinging onto the body of a cream colored earth pony mare. She laid there motionless, eyes closed, a smile on her face. "How can you just leave me like this, you promised that we would always be together, oh Bon Bon!?" she cried. Princess Luna could only pray silently to her mother's spirit, to comfort and help the poor ponies who were lost.

"Soldier, please insure that all the names are correct and updated, so that my sister and I may deliver our condolences to the citizens later," said Luna.

"Yes your Highness," said the soldier.

Just then Princess Luna's Iris Caller blinked; she pressed her hoof to the crystal and listened to the voice that followed. "LUNA GATHER EVERYPONY AND MEET UP WITH ME QUICKLY," shouted Princess Celestia.

"Ouch, Tia, why must you scream? And what has gotten you all flustered," asked Princess Luna.

"I just received a message from Fort Avalon, Luna, it's Twilight…she's alive!"

Luna wasted no time after hearing that; she zoomed off throughout Ponyville and searched for their companions.

* * *

***Back at Fort Avalon***

Soon enough the group had returned, only this time they had five extra passengers come along with them. Rarity and Applejack had decided to bring Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom with them to the fort, fearing for the safety of their little sisters. Applejack wanted to bring Granny Smith, but she refused to leave the farm unattended. Rainbow Dash, much to her dismay, could not find Scootaloo's parents so she decided to bring her along as well. Pinkie Pie insisted that she bring Pumpkin and Pound Cake with them as well, their logic being that they were safer with them at the fort then back home.

After getting the little ones settled Applejack, Bright Blade, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, and the Princesses, all rushed to the infirmary. And there she was, lying on a bed, with an EKG meter keeping rhythm with her heartbeats. A white earth pony mare, with a Red Cross and heart studded cutie mark, noticed the large group and trotted over to meet them.

"Nurse Redheart is she alright," asked Princess Celestia.

"Aside from some minor fractures, and a broken right foreleg, she's fine. Twilight's only sleeping for now, until she wakes up we won't know if there's any psychological damage, but for now that's all we can do, forgive me your Highnesses," said Nurse Redheart

"No you and your staff have done a fine job, as long as she's safe and alright that's all that matters," said Princess Celestia.

With that Nurse Redheart went back inside the infirmary, promising to keep an eye on Twilight and to contact them if her condition changes. The group then met in the throne room to make sense of what has happened. "I don't like it," said Rainbow Dash.

"What in the hay are ya talkin' about RD," asked Applejack.

"I mean, Twilight dies and three days later she magically returns from the dead, just like that, what if she's a Changeling, what if she's Chrysalis in disguise!?" inquired Rainbow Dash.

"That is impossible Rainbow Dash," said Princess Luna. "When the forts were built a series of spells was cast upon them, to ensure against spies, such as Changelings. If Twilight was indeed a Changeling she wouldn't even be able to enter the keep."

"Well that's good," said Rarity.

"I still don't get how she survived that…I-I saw Trixie destroy her right in front of me, I couldn't sense her anywhere," said Bright Blade.

"It's alright BB," Spike said as he walked over to the golden earth pony, and placed a comforting claw on his shoulder. "She's alive, that's all that matters."

"In any case, why don't you all get some rest, we've all been through a lot. Besides, there are some who need to be attended to," said Princess Celesita.

They understood, with that the six of them bowed to the Princesses and took their leave.

* * *

***Unknown Location – Enemy Base – Grand Hall***

"_**Let me see if I've got this right, Discord. You disobeyed my orders, took some of the horde to Ponyville, burned and killed many, only to have a dragon and an odd alicorn wipe out your troops! Oh wait no, not just those two, but the rest of the Elements of Harmony, along with the Princesses, came in and saved the day, is that about the gist of it Discord,"**_ asked Tikara Balak.

Discord only stood there, a steely look in his eyes. "Yes, yes I did, and I don't regret it since I achieved what I set out to do! So go ahead and imprison me in stone already, but just know it's not going to be easy," said Discord defiance heavy in his voice.

Tikara Balak stared at the dragonequess with his yellow gleaming eyes. Then he started laughing, evilly, but he was laughing. Discord didn't know whether he had lost it, or if he was planning some kind of hideous torture for him. _**"Well, it's about time you showed some initiative! To be honest I thought you were going to act like a beaten dog all the way to the end," **_said Tikara.

"So you're not going to turn me to stone," asked Discord.

"_**No I'm not, but now you are ready to see my master plan."**_

"You mean the 'project' that you've been working on in that Sanctuary of yours since this war started!?"

"_**Yes, come Discord and see the fruits of our labor," **_said Tikara Balak.

Tikara Balak trotted towards the giant doors of his Sanctuary, Discord waited for the doors to open, but they didn't. "So, are you going to open the doors or not," asked Discord.

"_**The doors are sealed for right now; the only way to get in is by teleportation. Stand close to me or you won't get in," **_said Tikara Balak.

Discord, cautiously, approached Tikara Balak, the Spirit of Chaos stood next to the dark alicorn. Tikara's horn glowed with dark magical light, enveloping them in a bubble of energy. In the next minute they were gone in a flash. Discord reappeared in darkness, unable to see anything. He groped around in the dark, trying to find Tikara Balak, but there wasn't anything next to or around him. Annoyed, Discord called on his chaotic powers to form a ball of light. The ball flickered into existence, lighting up his surroundings, albeit dimly. Discord began to walk forward, until he bumped his nose in front of something. "OUCH, what the – what is this!?" Discord reached out once again, there was something there, he used his claw to tap the surface. It made a very familiar sound, almost like…

"_**Welcome Discord, to my Sanctuary," **_said Tikara Balak.

Discord looked around him as some torch lights began to ignite themselves. He was inside some kind glass container, on top was a machine connected to the container that had different readouts, and situated on top of that was a round smoothed out stone orb. At the bottom was a platform with four long iron pincers that held the glass container in place. "What is the meaning of this BALAK!? Why am I in this thing!?" shouted Discord.

"_**You see, there was a reason why I brought you into the fold, Discord. You, Spirit of Chaos, have something I want," **_said Tikara Balak.

"What are you talking about, what could you possibly want from me!?"

"_**I need your chaos powers, I need your essence!" **_

Tikara Balak's horn lit up and activated the machine; the contraption came to life as the readouts started displaying random bits of information. The iron claws started to spark up, surrounding the glass container with dark magic. Discord's eyes went wide with surprise, then narrowed with anger and rage. Discord summoned his chaos powers to blast a hole in his prison, from his lion's paw he fired a beam of energy at the glass, but no damage was done. He fired again from his claw, again not a scratch. Discord tried to teleport outside of it, but found every avenue of teleportation space blocked by the dark magic. Slowly Discord could feel himself getting weaker, his attacks, although not causing any damage, were starting to become less powerful. He then resorted to punching, clawing, and ramming the glass in a desperate attempt at freedom.

"You…you can't do this to me! Chaos is what I am, it's more than just my power, if you take that away then I'll die," pleaded Discord.

"_**A shame really, I was originally going to go with a different approach to get the chaos energy I needed. But then I thought about you, the very embodiment of chaos! I knew you would be perfect for this," **_said Tikara Balak.

"Why…why did you wait so long, why didn't you just get it over with a year ago, why drag this out!?"

"_**Truth be told I had other affairs I needed to get in order, also your powers were weakened after your second run in with the Elements of Harmony. But now you're back to full strength, like a ripened apple, you're ready for the harvest," **_he answered.

Discord was on his knees now, losing the strength to stand. His breathing was labored; fear now gripping his heart, his eyes full of panic. The draconequess's tail began to disappear, turning into sparkling particles of chaotic energy. The particles then floated upwards, being consumed by the machine above. Parts of Discord's body began to do the same, the Spirit of Chaos looked upon himself in horror, and steadily he began to lose feeling in his lower body, the deathly numbness creeping its way up. Discord banged on the glass, desperation having completely overcome any sense of pride or superiority he once held.

"Please, I beg you, I'll do anything lord Balak, just turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" Discord yelled.

Tikara trotted closer to the machine, his armored face mere inches away from the glass as he stared into the eyes of Discord. _**"Do not worry Discord, you must rejoice, this is a wonderful thing. You'll be a part of something much grander; your sacrifice will not be in vain, trust me," **_said Tikara with a mocking sympathetic tone. The dark alicorn's horn shined once again, the machine then roared with a new found vigor, the readouts going faster and lights blinking faster. Discord's body was quickly changing into particles, faster than it did before.

"TIKAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That was the last word Discord, the Spirit of Chaos, would ever speak as his entire body burst into twinkling particles. The machine immediately sucked up all the remnants and funneled them into the stone orb, which was now glowing with an eerie violet light. Tikara Balak turned off the machine; he levitated the orb off the top and brought it close to inspect. After a minute he nodded, and began to trot off into the shadows.

"_**One more to go…"**_

**In the wake of death, our heroes' fallen friend Twilight Sparkle has returned from the dead, injured, but alive. But while they celebrate, Tikara Balak has killed his general, Discord, breaking down his body for its chaotic essence! What does all this mean, what is Tikara Balak's "Master Plan!?" Secrets and lies, treachery and loyalty, all held together by a thin sliver of string; see which of these breaks in the next exciting chapter of War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: _Shattered Realities _**

***The Next Day***

Flutteshy was trotting through the halls of Fort Avalon, although she was sad about what happened in Ponyville, Twilight's return was a breath of fresh air to the cream colored pegasus. She decided to pay Pinkie Pie a visit, having remembered the devastated look on her face when the Crusaders told her what happened at Sugar Cube Corner. She stopped at the foot of the door and gently knocked. Fluttershy heard shuffling inside and waited for a response. After a minute the door opened to reveal Pinkie Pie, her eyes red from crying, but she still was able to manage a hearty smile like always.

"Hey Fluttershy, what'cha doin," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to see how you and the babies were doing," said Fluttershy.

"They're alright, come in and see."

Fluttershy cantered into Pinkie's room, which was decked out like her room back in Ponyville, apparently having consulted her Party Cannon for decorations. The pink party pony then led Fluttershy into an adjoining room, much like Twilight and Bright Blade's room. Inside was Pinkie Pie's bed, and next to that was a crib that, of all ponies, Apple Bloom made out of some spare lumber. Fluttershy quietly took a peek inside the crib; little Pumpkin and Pound Cake were comfortably taking a nap, both twins holding each other in their tiny forelegs. Afterwards, Pinkie Pie brought Fluttershy into the other room, closing the door behind them. She plopped herself down on a couch while Flutteshy sat on her haunches.

"How are they," she asked.

"I don't know; they can't talk so it's hard to tell what they're thinking. I can't imagine what they saw, they're so little, and babies shouldn't have to see things like that!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Do you know if Mr. and Mrs. Cake have any relatives, maybe they can take care of them until this is over," suggested Fluttershy.

"What – no way!? I'm not abandoning them now, plus I don't know if there are any who can! No, they're staying right here, it's the safest place with all of us here!"

Fluttershy couldn't argue with that logic, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash decided to keep the Cutie Mark Crusaders there for that very reason. Still, that bade the question of what Pinkie Pie would do once the war was over. "If you want I could help you take care of them while I'm here?"

"Oh Fluttershy you don't have to do something like that, you should go out and try to have some fun," said Pinkie Pie.

"It really wouldn't be any trouble at all Pinkie Pie, because I…will I…*mumble*"

"What was that?"

"I want to have foals of my own someday but I don't know if I'll be a good mother so I was wondering if you'd let me practice with Pound and Pumpkin just so I can see what it's like," said Fluttershy all at once.

"Wow, Fluttershy I didn't know you wanted to have a family! Does that mean you have a coltfriend," asked Pinkie Pie.

"What, oh no, I don't…but there is somepony that I'd like to ask to be my coltfriend, if he wanted to that is."

"Well who's the lucky stallion, c'mon you can tell your Aunty Pinkie Pie!"

Fluttershy had a bit of an annoyed look on her face, apparently the pink pony forgot again that Fluttershy was a year older than her. But she decided to let it slide, again, and answered her question. "I really can't tell anypony yet, I'm still not sure if he feels the same way about me, and I really don't want to pressure him into a relationship. Besides it's not the right time for something like that…"

Pinkie Pie got off the couch and trotted over to her shy friend. She then lifted Fluttershy's chin with her right hoof and looked into her eyes, when Fluttershy looked into Pinkie's eyes she saw a kind of, not affection, but more along the lines of a concerned older sister. "If not now, when? Fluttershy with everything that's been happening, our friends and innocent ponies dying, you can't afford to wait, remember what almost happened to Spike?" The pink maned pegasus winced, she did indeed remember the incident, how Spike almost died and how he professed his love for Rarity. "Don't wait until it's too late, alright," asked Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy, moved by her friends words, embraced Pinkie Pie in a tight hug, to which Pinkie accepted. "Okay, I promise to tell him, someday soon, I promise," said Fluttershy.

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Heh-heh, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

The two mares shared a laugh, something the Element of Laughter was finding harder and harder to do as of late. It was right about then when Pinkie Pie's stomach started growling loudly. They separated in surprise, both staring at the source of the noise. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy then broke out into a fit of laughter, making sure to keep the volume down as to not wake the sleeping foals. "Guess my tummy telling me I need food, I've been soooo worried about Pound and Pumpkin that I forgot to eat," said Pinkie Pie hugging her stomach with her forelegs.

"Why don't I go and get you something from the cafeteria, what would you like," asked Fluttershy.

"Anything, and everything," answered Pinkie Pie.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon." With that Fluttershy quietly left the room, knowing Pinkie Pie was smiling joyfully, and leaving with a smile of her own. Fluttershy began to canter down the hallway towards the Mess Hall, as she turned a corner she accidentally smashed into somepony. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't check to see if there was anypony coming, are you…all…right?" Fluttershy looked up and saw the pony she bumped into, causing the cream colored mare to blush slightly.

"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh. "Are you alright Ms. Shy?"

Big Macintosh offered a hoof to the timid pegasus, she shakily locked her hoof around his, allowing the strong stallion to help her up. "T-th-thank you B-Big Macintosh, I was heading towards the cafeteria to get Pinkie Pie something to eat. I guess I was lost in thought for a moment," said Fluttershy.

"No problem, ah'm headin' there myself, if ya don't mind maybe ah could keep ya company," asked Big Mac.

"Oh yes – I mean no – I don't mind, really I don't!"

Big Macintosh knew about Fluttershy's, well, shyness whenever she was around him, so he gave a light chuckle and began walking towards the Mess Hall. Little did he notice the inconspicuous glances of the pegasus mare next to him, still blushing, and smiling as they trotted along.

* * *

***3 hours later***

Bright Blade was in the infirmary, sitting on a cushion at Twilight's bedside. Everpony else was doing something to occupy their minds. Spike was giving the Crusaders a ride in the air; they made no attempt to hide their friendly jealousy about now having two friends that could become grown up whenever they wanted. Spike even told them the story of how he got the ability to transform, which also entailed the part about his almost dying and the fact that he and Rarity were now dating. Sweetie Belle seemed to take the news pretty well, considering that Spike might become her brother-in-law.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were busy having training sessions, the two of them growing somewhat restless. They even invited other soldiers to spar with them; the opportunity to take on two of the toughest mares in Equestria was not something that they were going to pass up. Sufficed to say, not one soldier could beat them, and that's without their armor.

Their friends would make the occasional visit since Nurse Redheart permitted them. But Bright Blade never left, well except for times when he was shooed out by said nurse. Every now and again Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would stop by and see how Twilight was doing. He thought Twilight was a lucky mare, to have two Princesses that care about her, as more than a subject, but as their friend. Bright Blade, however, couldn't shake the feeling that the Princesses regarded him in some suspicious way, he decided that it was just his imagination and went back to watching over Twilight.

The image of Twilight being vaporized replayed hundreds of times in his mind, and even now as he looked at her he could still see it vividly. Bright had to keep reminding himself that she was alive and sleeping, that this wasn't a dream but reality. Twilight's left hoof was lying outside the sheets next to her; Bright Blade gingerly placed his fore hooves around her left hoof, he then closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

_I don't know if you can hear me, I don't even know if you still exist. Miss Epona, please help Twilight to wake up, I promise I'll never let anything like that happen to her again! I…I love her; I just want to tell her that…at least once. I've been fooling myself into thinking that I only like her as a big sister, but that's not true! I've loved her since the first time I met her, when she said "Bright Blade, from now on you can live with me; you can be a part of our family…" I almost kissed her on the spot! So that's why…that's why I have to say it, I don't care what she says I at least want her to know that much!_

Suddenly Bright Blade felt something, he opened his eyes and became very still. He looked at his hooves and felt Twilight's hoof begin to move, his gaze then fell upon her face. Her eyelids, slowly, but surely, started to open. Bright Blade's heart began to feel light as air as joy began to overtake him. Twilight's eyes were now fully open; she stared up at the ceiling, and then moved her head lazily to her left. She stared at Bright Blade for moment, as if she didn't recognize him, but after opening and shutting her eyes a few times a smile began to arch across her face. "Hi Bright Blade…"

"Twilight! Oh man, Nurse Redheart Twilight's awake!" shouted Bright Blade.

It didn't take long before Nurse Redheart and other medic ponies rushed in, they immediately started to examine her. Bright Blade had to leave the room while they asked her some questions and made sure that nothing else was wrong. The golden earth pony colt wasted no time; he rushed off to find all their friends to tell them the good news.

It didn't take long for word to spread, and for Bright Blade to return with all their friends in tow. They all, carefully, entered the room. Twilight gave them all a weak smile, through half lidded eyes. "Twilight Sparkle…We thought thee dead," said Princess Luna, tears starting to drip from her eyes.

"How ya feelin' sugarcube," asked Applejack.

"I'm fine everyone, a bit weak, but otherwise alright, I am a bit mad at myself for losing my Element of Magic tiara while I was wandering around," said Twilight. She then noticed Spike, who was standing next to Rarity, doing his best not to hurry over and envelop the lavender unicorn in a bone crushing hug. "Spike you've changed so much since I last saw you, I knew you said you grew, but I didn't know it was that much. Guess I can't call you a 'baby dragon' anymore."

"No, but you can still call me your number one assistant right," asked Spike.

"Of course…"

"Twilight dear, what in Equestria happened to you, Bright Blade said that you were killed by Trixie," asked Rarity.

"Trixie…is she…?"

"Alive, no she isn't. Thanks to Bright Blade, the little guy went ballistic and blew Trixie away," said Rainbow Dash, ruffling the adolescent colt's white mane.

Twilight shifted her gaze towards Bright Blade; she smiled but the look in her eyes said different. "Bright Blade, I'm sorry I put you through all that…" Twilight eyes were down cast, unable to meet his.

"Twilight, how did you survive that attack? I thought Trixie…"

"Actually I – OH BUCK ME! I-I have some important information about the enemy!" said Twilight urgently, almost scrambling to get out of her bed.

The others were startled to say the least, Applejack and Rainbow Dash rushed to either side of Twilight's bed, trying to keep her still. "Twilight Sparkle you have been through a lot, you must rest until you are back to full strength! Whatever information you have can surely wait," said Luna concerned.

"NO IT CAN'T! You don't understand I was transported to Tikara Balak's secret base!"

The room went silent; all eyes were firmly fixed on Twilight. They couldn't believe what they had just heard; Twilight was transported to the enemy's secret base of operations, the very place many of their covert operatives have been searching for since the beginning of the war. "Twilight…I don't think that –!" began Princess Celestia.

"Celestia, Luna, it's about **that**," interrupted Twilight, motioning with her head towards Bright Blade.

The Princesses looked at each other; Twilight hadn't called them by their first names without putting "Princess" in front of it for a long time. But when they saw to whom she was talking about they seemed to understand, as their demeanor changed. "Very well, Twilight, we'll hear what information you gathered in the throne room," said Princess Celestia.

"Thank you, Spike will you help me to my room…There's something I need to get from there."

* * *

After a few minutes the group was gathered in the throne room. Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Bright Blade, even Big Macintosh and Major Broadside were called in for the briefing. Soon the doors to the throne room slowly opened, revealing both Spike and Twilight. Spike had increased his size enough to carry Twilight on his back. They noticed that Twilight had something floating beside her, from what they could tell it was a leather bound book of some kind. The Princesses had brought in a cushion for Twilight to sit on at the foot of their thrones. Spike gently helped her ease onto the cushion, before joining the others.

"Thank you all, I know you think I should be in bed, but the information I have is crucial and must be told, because it affects everypony here," stated Twilight.

"Very well then, Twilight Sparkle, please give us your report," said Princess Celestia.

"When Trixie blasted me with her last spell it didn't kill me, it transported me to their base. I was held captive for the past two days there; they tried to interrogate me, to get any information about our forces, hence my injuries. Luckily one of the guards was careless and I was able to get out of my cell. While I was wandering around I stumbled upon something, Tikara Balak." At this the entire group tensed up. "I overheard him talking to Queen Chrysalis, about a secret weapon he had waiting for us, and that he was prepared to unleash it soon."

"Well what is it," asked Bright Blade.

Twilight, with a solemn look in her eyes, turned towards Bright Blade. "It's you Bright Blade…You're Tikara Balak's secret weapon against us…"

The entire room went still; a bombshell had been dropped on them, one that they couldn't wrap their heads around. "You can't be serious Twi," asked Applejack.

"Bright Blade, Tikara's secret weapon, yeah right," scoffed Rainbow Dash.

"That can't be true," said Fluttershy.

"He went into detail…Apparently Tikara Balak split apart, whatever amount of good he had, from his soul. Using magic to create a Construct, which is an artificial object created by magic, he sent Bright Blade among us, knowing that we would take in a pony with no memories."

"That – that doesn't even make sense, I mean – so I'm, that can't be…" said Bright Blade, fumbling over his words in disbelief by the news.

"I'm sorry Bright Blade, but it's true, even the time we all spent together is nothing but a lie."

"Wait one minute, what do you mean it was a lie," asked Pinkie Pie.

"I have a theory about that. I believe, when Tikara sent Bright Blade among us, that he planted within him a delayed spell that would activate whenever he arrived at Ponyville. The moment he did, the spell switched on and warped all of our memories, making us think he's been living amongst us a lot longer than he actually has."

"No…that isn't true, I remember the day you came to Zecora's hut, I remember the day you brought me to Ponyville, and all the fun we all had," said Bright Blade, a hint of panic in his voice.

"No BB, I don't remember any of that…here." Twilight levitated her journal in the middle of the room, and then cast a spell to make the words appear in midair, floating holographic violet letters. "As you can see, I've dated all the entries pertaining to Bright Blade, all of them dating back to the day I found you. Now here's the entry the day of the first Ponyville Siege…"

The holographic pages began to flip, the date of the Siege finally shown.

_**New Day 1: This is Twilight Sparkle, on August 25**__**th**__** Ponyville was attacked by creatures known as Daemoni. The young earth pony colt named Bright Blade was transformed into an alicorn, and with his strange powers was able to save Ponyville. I write this entry as "New Day" for the fact is I have lost all memory of ever knowing or taking care of the colt known as Bright Blade and I seem to be the only one affected. I don't know how or why I lost my memories, a part of me doubts they were even real, but at the same time I feel as if I should trust him...Until I can figure this out I'll continue to pretend like I know him.**_

The others gasped at Twilight's entry, Bright Blade's mouth hung open, he couldn't believe what he just read. Twilight, the mare that he fell for, was actually telling them all that was nothing more than a false memory, created by Tikara Balak! "She is not the only one who does not remember him my little ponies…" all eyes shifted to Princess Celestia, "Luna and myself do not remember him either. As unbelievable as Twilight's words are, they are true, plus there is something else we haven't told you yet." Princess Celestia motioned for her sister to take up this portion of the explanation.

"Excellion, the sword that you wield Bright Blade, was once wielded by another. Its forger and original master, our brother, Arion…" said Princess Luna. It was one bombshell after another; barely any of them had time to recover. "Arion created Excellion as a tool to destroy evil, when he…when Arion fought against our mother he called out for Excellion multiple times, but it never appeared. We concluded that Excellion would no longer heed his calls because he had been consumed with darkness. Now after hearing what you have said Twilight, it does make sense that Excellion would choose Bright Blade as its new master. It senses the good in him, Tikara Balak must've thought that if the sword accepted him, then our suspicions would be satiated."

"But that doesn't make sense how come only Twilight and the Princesses don't have any memories about Bright Blade," asked Fluttershy.

"When Luna was possessed by Nightmare Moon, Twilight and I drew her to the underground shrine of our mother Epona. Once there the two of us performed a spell left behind by my mother to purge any evil, or manipulation magic. It would seem that it also applied to the artificial memories inside our minds," said Princess Celestia.

Bright Blade couldn't take it all in, the barrage of information hitting his head, hearing these royal alicorns and the one who took him in, talk about his whole existence being nothing more than a lie. "No…No it all happened I – I remember all of it! I'm not working for Tikara Balak!"

"Ah course you ain't sugarcube, and you're wrong Twi! Why I remember all the crazy stuff we've done together," said Applejack.

"Y-y-yeah – you're right Applejack! Oh, tell about that time you taught me to apple buck!"

"Ah'd be glad to BB, let's see we were in the…we were in the…west orchard?" Bright Blade began to panic at Applejack's puzzled expression, the others waited patiently for the cowgirl to finish her thought. "Ah, ah'm pretty sure we apple bucked around there…This is – uh, why, why can't ah remember!?"

"Applejack, you – you showed me how to aim my hind legs so that I wouldn't hyper extend them and hurt myself! On my first try I missed, slipped, and rolled down the hill into a big mud wallow! We laughed like crazy," said Bright Blade, desperation taking over a bit.

Rainbow Dash stepped forward and looked at her marefriend disappointedly. "C'mon AJ, you can't be forgetful now! Don't sweat it BB, I got your back," said Rainbow Dash confidently.

Bright Blade's ears began to perk up; there may have been one glimmer of hope from the Element of Loyalty. "Thanks Rainbow Dash! Tell them about the time I helped you with that stunt! You know the one with the flaming hoops and fireworks!"

"Oh yeah that one was a doosy! I…I…what the hay!? This isn't right, I swear I had it then I lost…what's – what's goin' on here," asked Rainbow Dash, mad at herself for forgetting about it so suddenly when her friend needed her help.

"WHAT!? You had me launch the flaming hoops into the air as you flew through them, and then you had me light the fireworks as soon as you did the Sonic Rainboom!"

The others quickly searched their memories, wanting so much to help Bright Blade. They knew if they could remember something they had done together it would verify that he was real, but unfortunately the faces of all who gathered were a sign that not much progress was being made on that front. Bright Blade's eyes darted all around the room, to the ones he called friends, wondering if Twilight was right. _NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS, I'M REAL! NOT SOME ARTIFICIAL BEING! I AM NOT A CONSTRUCT!_

"Pinkie Pie," Bright Blade turned to the pink party pony, "I used to help you babysit Pumpkin and Pound Cake!" Pinkie Pie said nothing, but she was obviously panicking about not remembering anything.

"Rarity," he turned around quickly to face the fashionista, "you wanted me to model for you, for a tux you were making for a client!" Rarity, too, said nothing.

"Spike, bro, you and I hid those books you accidentally burned during Twilight's last re-shelving!" Spike seemed just as panicky as Bright Blade as he racked his mind, trying to help his surrogate brother.

"Fluttershy, I went with you to count all the brand new, bouncing, baby bunnies!" Fluttershy also, sadly, could not think of anything.

Despair, unlike anything that Bright Blade had ever felt gripped his heart and soul. Bright Blade then looked to Twilight, tears starting to form in his eyes. Twilight's eyes also seemed to be welling with tears, but she tried to keep calm as much as she could, this wasn't any easier for her. "I'm sorry Bright Blade, it's true…"

"No, no it's not true! Excellion proves that I'm not evil! _**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evils wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_" Bright Blade said the chant, but to everyone's great astonishment, Excellion did not appear. "Excellion…!? EXCELLION!?"

With a heavy heart, a sorrowful look, Princess Celestia gave the order that none of them ever thought they'd hear. "For now, young one, I'm afraid I have no choice. I must place you under arrest, until such time as this information is validated, or new evidence comes to light. Lieutenant Big Macintosh, Major Broadside, would you please escort Lieutenant Bright Blade to the holding cells," ordered Princess Celestia.

Major Broadside and Big Macintosh looked at each other, they still couldn't believe what they were hearing, but the more they thought about it the more it made sense. Reluctantly they started to move on the adolescent earth pony colt. "Come along son," said Major Broadside.

"It's alright Bright, we'll figure this out," said Big Mac.

Bright Blade started to hyperventilate, the room was spinning, and he soon found himself backing up like a cornered animal. And just like anypony would tell you, never corner a desperate pony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

In that instant Bright Blade's body erupted into a pillar of golden light that blinded all those present in the throne room. The pillar rose up, punching through the ceiling and creating a hole all the way to the outside. When they opened their eyes Bright Blade was gone from their sight.

"Did he just…" asked Major Broadside.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac answered .

"Bright Blade!" Twilight shouted .

"Spike, Fluttershy, follow me!" ordered Rainbow Dash. In a flash of red light Rainbow Dash's Element Armor formed around her. With a flap of her crystalline wings, she lifted off up the hole. Fluttershy's armor appeared after a pink flash of light, and then she too was airborne. Spike willed his wings to grow out and started to fly up after the two mares, transforming into his full grown dragon form after he cleared the building.

"Oh Bright Blade…I'm so sorry…" whispered Twilight.

* * *

***10 miles from Fort Avalon***

Bright Blade flew as fast he could, not even bothering to look back, the wind wiping away the tears that continued to stream from his eyes. He had no idea where he was going; all BB knew is that he needed to get away from the fort, away from everything that Twilight said. Trying to run away from everything that was happening! Suddenly Bright Blade heard shouting from behind him, he turned his head and saw that he was being pursued.

"BRIGHT BLADE! YOU GOTTA STOP," shouted Spike.

Rainbow Dash was quickly gaining on him, not letting up until she had closed in on him. "Bright Blade you gotta stop! This doesn't look good for you if you run away!" pleaded Rainbow Dash.

"NO!" replied Bright Blade.

Just then his path was blocked as a huge milky blue Thunderbird flew right in front him. Bright Blade knew exactly who this was. "_Bright Blade don't run, we'll figure this out honey, we promise! Please come back to the fort!_" said Fluttershy.

Bright Blade hovered in midair, in front of him was a Thunderbird/Fluttershy, behind him was Rainbow Dash and Spike as a fully-grown dragon. Bright Blade's eyes darted in every direction looking for a way out. "B, c'mon this will only make it worse! I promise you, Twilight, and everypony will try and figure out what's going on! Because there's no way this is true," said Spike.

"Oh yeah, none of you can remember anything we did together! How can you all trust me, how you can you even call me your friend!? If I am Tikara Balak's secret weapon then I'm better off getting away from all of you!" said Bright Blade.

"Listen to yourself, 'not our friend,' would we be flying after you if we didn't want to help you," asked Rainbow Dash.

After a minute Bright Blade finally found his way out, the armored alicorn stopped flapping his wings, allowing himself to plummet downwards. Below them was a mountain range, to which Bright Blade opened up his wings and began to fly straight into. Rainbow Dash moved out first, already getting ahead of the others. The winds howled as the two winged ponies slalomed around one peak after the other. Snow and ice cold rainclouds muddied their vision, making it almost impossible to tell the difference between the snow covered mountain tops and the clouds themselves. Rainbow Dash was quickly closing the distance between her and Bright Blade, and he knew it. Bright Blade turned his head around to see how close she was getting; he grunted in frustration and returned his attention to the front. At the last second he spotted a mountain peak and quickly barrel rolled to the left to get out of the way. Bright Blade continued to fly faster, but stopped as soon as he heard a loud crashing sound. BB turned around and watched as Rainbow Dash started to go into free fall. Bright Blade waited for a few seconds, thinking that the rainbow maned pegasus was pretending to be injured in order to make him fly to her rescue.

After a few minutes she didn't pull out of the free fall, making Bright Blade worry. _She'll be fine; Fluttershy or Spike will save her right…!? _Bright Blade scanned the skies, no sign of either one. _BUCK IT! _Bright Blade flew after Rainbow Dash, flapping his wings faster and faster, rushing to catch up with RD before she hit something sharp. Once Bright Blade was close enough he lit up his horn with its golden aura, the armored alicorn reached out with his mind, willing his magical energy to grab her. Bright Blade's telekinetic grip finally wrapped itself around the cyan pegasus, slowing her descent till she matched his. Bright Blade then spotted a nearby plateau, and gently placed the unconscious Rainbow Dash onto it. He quickly put an ear to her chest, luckily she was still breathing. When he turned to leave Bright Blade saw both Spike and Thunderbird/Fluttershy hovering close by.

"I didn't do anything to her she crashed into a mountain and –!"

"_We saw what happened Bright Blade, if you hadn't saved her I don't think we would've made it in time,_" said Fluttershy.

"Please Bright Blade, if you really were working for Tikara Balak you would've just let Rainbow Dash fall," said Spike, trying to reason with his brother.

"Tell me bro…Spike…do you still not remember anything," asked Bright Blade.

Spike looked to Fluttershy, even in her Thunderbird form, she could still express her sadness, which was all the reason that Bright Blade needed to do what came next. "Later…" Bright Blade's horn shined with magical light, till it flashed, and in the next moment Bright Blade was gone. Leaving only a KO'ed Rainbow Dash, a worried pegasus, and a sad dragon.

* * *

***Fort Avalon – 10 minutes later***

This day had been full of surprises, for everpony. But, as strong as Twilight was, the whole ordeal took a lot out of her. The lavender mare's eyes slightly bloodshot from crying after what happened in the throne room, as Big Mac and Rarity helped Twilight to her room.

"I just can't believe it, all this time we thought we had spent with him, and it was all fake!? The poor dear, I can't even begin to imagine the pain he's going through right now," said Rarity.

"I know, you have to believe me I had no idea the Princess would place him under arrest, maybe with some time I could've found a way to help Bright Blade! I was hoping to brainstorm something with everypony, but in the end…" Twilight began to weep quietly.

"Tain't your fault Miss Sparkle, there's no way any of us coulda seen that comin'," said Big Macintosh.

Once they arrived at Twilight's quarters Rarity opened the door, to which Twilight began to, awkwardly, trot into her room on three hooves. "Are you sure that you'll be alright dear, I could keep you company," offered Rarity.

"No…I just…I just need time to think, thank you though." With that Twilight closed the door. She trotted over to the couch and carefully laid herself on it, being mindful of her broken foreleg. Twilight then began to cry into one of the pillows, her cries, turned to wails, and her wails turned to…laughter? Evil, cruel, menacing laughter!? "I can't believe it was that easy! A bit of misleading information from a friend that returned from the dead, and their all clamoring like I just told them lord Tikara's Master Plan, HA HA HA HA HAHA!"

Twilight then got off the couch and started trotting towards the bedroom, on all four hooves! She locked the door behind her and made her way towards the mirror where she would brush her mane. Twilight looked upon herself and smirked as her amethyst colored eyes shifted quickly to two dark green cat-eye slits. "Honestly, these ponies are so gullible! Anti-Changeling defenses, HA, maybe that would've worked against the old me, but, as the equines would say, 'I'm not just a one trick pony,'" said Twilight her voice sounding eerily similar to Queen Chrysalis.

At that moment Twilight (Queen Chrysalis) heard a flapping sound at the window, spying a shadowy figure out of the corner of her eye, she quickly spun around with her horn ignited and ready to fire. But there was nothing there, nopony at all. Twilight (Queen Chrysalis), plopped herself on the bed and rested her head comfortably upon the sheets and pillows. Sighing contently, and satisfied with what she had done.

**Is Bright Blade really a Construct created by Tikara Balak!? If not then what has caused all the ones closest to him to suddenly forget all of their time together!? And why is Queen Chrysalis impersonating Twilight, and where is the real Twilight Sparkle, is she even alive!? Bright Blade has some soul searching to do, he must find out who or what he is before his friends fall prey to whatever schemes Queen Chrysalis and Tikara Balak have planned! Next time in War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: _Wise Words_**

***2 years ago – Zecora's hut***

The golden earth pony's head was pounding, his body exhausted. He had no idea where he was, or how he got where he was. The young colt's eyes lazily opened, his gaze drifted from one side to the other. He was in a bed, with an odd cover, it was yellow-gold and had spots on it. The room itself looked like it was made from the inside of a hollow tree, there were also many weird looking masks and ornaments. He also detected the faint mixture of many different scents wafting through the air, not at all unpleasant. The colt was also vaguely aware of three scents that caught his attention. The smell of books, ink, and lavender, a weird combination to say the least, but it was one that he took comfort in. His head drifted towards the cause of the scent, before him was a beautiful unicorn mare. Her amethyst eyes resonated with a sense of great intellect, and gentleness, her purple coat sheened in the candle light, as well as her mane, which had a streak of violet and pink running down it.

"Are you okay, can you hear me," asked the beautiful mare.

"Yes, but my head kinda hurts," said Bright Blade groggily.

"Well, I've done a diagnostic spell to check your vitals, as well as your brain, other than the physical signs of exhaustion I can't find anything else wrong. Can you tell me where your parents are," asked the unicorn mare.

"I…I can't remember…"

"Oh, okay, well where do you live? Do you live in Ponyville?"

"Ponyville…? Where's Ponyville…?"

"Oh dear, can you tell me what you're parent's names are, or if you have any siblings," she asked, becoming increasingly concerned by the young colt's answers, or lack thereof.

The white maned colt only shook his head weakly, apparently unable to answer that question as well.

"Okay, well then what – oh by Celestia please – is your name," asked the unicorn mare, hoping for at least that much.

The young pony colt thought this over for a minute, and it seemed this was a question he did have an answer for. "Bright…Blade…My name is Bright Blade," he said confidently.

"Thank Celestia; at least you remember that much, that's a good sign. It seems that you might have some form of amnesia, Zecora doesn't seem to know what happened to you either, but that would explain why your head hurts. I'll wait here till you're strong enough to walk on your own, and then we'll head to where I live to get you checked out. Would that be alright with you," she asked.

"Y-yeah, I don't mind…But could you tell me your name…?"

"Oh I'm sorry; I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

***Present Day – Everfree Forest***

"A fake memory, for a fake pony…"

A day had passed since the news Twilight brought with her was told. Bright Blade was sitting in the middle of a clearing in the Everfree Forest. He knew that there were many dangerous creatures roaming in the shadows of the trees and in the tall bushes where anything could pop out and attack. Bright Blade saw a Timber Wolf or two pass by, eyeing him like he was dinner. It didn't take more than a steely eyed glare and the unsheathing of his short sword to tell them he was not one to, well you get the idea. Bright Blade had decided to punish himself, and chose exile, to live out the rest of his days in the Everfree Forest where, if he was lucky, a big Ursa Major would come along and put him out his misery. _At least here I can't hurt my friends…friends…can I even call them that…do I even have the right to? This whole time I've been fighting to protect them, to save our homeland, only to find out I'm fighting against the very one who created me! _

Bright Blade had placed his short sword on the ground in front of him where he sat, staring at the blade shimmering in the twilight of the Everfree. The cold steel looked enticing, almost beckoning to him. Just then he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. Bright Blade quickly grabbed the short sword and assumed a defensive stance. "Show yourself," he shouted through clenched teeth.

"Hold your arms, I mean you no harm," said a voice.

_Wait a minute! _Bright Blade relaxed his stance and waited a moment. From the bushes strode out a zebra carrying two baskets on her sides, but not just any zebra. "Zecora, is that you!?" asked Bright Blade.

"My young friend Bright Blade, what brings you to this glade," asked Zecora.

Bright Blade was happy to actually see another pony, but just as quickly as he was happy to see her Bright Blade soon slipped back into his depression. He turned around, his back now facing the mysterious zebra, and placed his sword down in front of him. "Zecora… You should leave, it's not safe to be around me," he said sadly.

Zecora looked at the adolescent colt with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he meant. "Come now that is not true, within the Everfree the safest place is with you."

"Trust me, just leave me alone, it's better if you go back to your hut!"

With a stern look in her eyes, Zecora trotted over to Bright Blade. She removed her baskets and placed them off to the side, Zecora then sat down on her haunches next to him. "Bright Blade do not think me crude, I could never leave a friend in such a mood! Now tell me young one, why are you sad, what has happened that was so bad?" asked Zecora concern and comfort in her voice.

As much as Bright Blade was worried, as much as he wanted to be alone and sulk in the dim light of the forest. There was just something about Zecora that made you want to open up to her, something sagely that nopony could quite understand. In the end Bright Blade told Zecora the events that had transpired about a day ago, telling her how Twilight supposedly died then came back. And how she gained information that spoke of Bright Blade's origins, she listened intently; all in all the wise zebra seemed to be analyzing, as if trying to discern some hidden truth in his words.

"Now you know Zecora, I was created by the most evil alicorn in Equestria! So now you should leave before you realize that all your memories about me are fake too," urged Bright Blade.

"Hmm-hmm, your situation is dire indeed, so then my little pony my words you must heed." Bright Blade looked up at Zecora; she reached into one of her baskets and pulled something that she cupped in her hoof. It was some sort of blue sparkling dust; Zecora then inhaled deeply and blew on the dust, causing it to swirl around them. "Memories a are fickle things and are sometimes false, that is why we must give pause –" the blue sparkling dust then moved around them, forming some ponies made up of unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. They all started to disperse leaving one earth pony all alone. "– So listen well to these words I impart, for our honest feelings we must look to the heart…" The sparkling dust that made up the earth pony soon opened up into a hole in the shape of a heart. Soon the other ponies that had left were now coming back, each one with a heart shaped hole in their centers.

"Wait, so you're saying that memories don't matter, but in mine, and their hearts, I'm real," asked Bright Blade.

"Correct, golden colt."

"That still doesn't matter, even if that is true I'm still a…a Construct. I mean, when you think about it it's really weird for an earth pony to suddenly transform into an armored alicorn for no apparent reason! Tikara Balak created me, and he's an alicorn, makes perfect sense! I should just – OW!"

Zecora whipped Bright Blade in the back of the head with her tail. "How can you say such things, you little dope, you must never lose hope! In the midst of great strife, in this hour of great despair is when hope's light must flare! Bright Blade our friends need you, you cannot worry about such a triviality when you need your family," spoke Zecora.

"Hope…family…" something about those words resounded within Bright Blade, it was the one thing that everypony holds onto, the one thing that kept them all going through the war, amidst all the death and hurt. Bright Blade's mind suddenly flashed back to the day before the duel, when Twilight cast the "Reality Window" spell. The supposed future, with her, a family of his own, with the one he…he…loved! Yes, but not just Twilight! _I care about everpony, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Big Macintosh, Major Broadside, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna! They're has to be a way I can find out if Twilight's words are true! And I think I have an idea, hopefully. _"Zecora, thank you, I owe you one," said Bright Blade.

"Think nothing of it, now hurry and split!" The sagely zebra nudged Bright Blade forward, making him stand on all fours. He re-sheathed his short sword and stood in the center of the clearing. With a flash of golden light Bright Blade transformed, with smile and a nod to Zecora, he took off into the skies and flew off out of sight. Zecora smiled happily, her work was done. She hoisted the baskets on her back and proceeded to head back to her home. But, just then, she sensed a presence.

{I see the boy is on his way, wise advice as always…}

"He only needed a push a spark if you will, but we shall see if his decision is for good or ill," said Zecora.

Zecora then began to trot along through the forest, aware that a ghostly white wisp was floating beside her, as she hummed a tune from her native land. Herself, and the wisp, disappearing into the shadows of the trees, as the echoing of the tune faded into the noises of the Everfree Forest.

**Thanks to Zecora, Bright Blade's inner fire has been rekindled! The world groans as the tension mounts, a feeling of great turmoil about to be unleashed! What will Bright Blade's idea bring about!? **

**The end draws near…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: _An Unlikely Savior_**

***4 days ago – Enemy Base***

Twilight felt unusually weak, and her body ached all over. She was lying on something uncomfortably hard, with faint dripping sounds in the background, echoing around her. "Wake up…" said a voice. Twilight groggily opened her eyes; she scanned the room, her head drifting from one side to the next. It was dank, and dimly lit, the room looked like it was carved out from rock. Twilight began to rise, her legs were shaky, but still she managed to stand. Her senses were quickly returning to her, allowing her to take in more detail as her eyes adjusted to the light. The room was indeed carved from rock, but to her left were rows of bars, and a padlocked door. _Where…where am I? I-I remember fighting with Trixie, our spells clashed, and then I got hit with her spell…So why…?_

"I'm so happy you've awoken," said the unknown voice.

"Who's there, why am I in a dungeon cell, show yourself!" Twilight ordered.

A figure began to stir in the shadows, the figure trotted closer. To Twilight's great surprise, it was Princess Celestia! "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student…"

"Princess Celestia! Not that I'm not glad to see you your Highness, but why am I in here, what happened!?"

"Because, Twilight, you went on a rampage and nearly destroyed your allies and your friend! Trixie managed to knock you out and killed Bright Blade right after," stated the Princess, her tone cold.

"What…!? No that can't be true, Trixie – Trixie wouldn't do that, it was an accident!"

"The first time maybe, but not the second time, she was duly punished for treason and murder. However Twilight, your punishment has yet to start…"

"My-my punishment…?" Twilight asked puzzled, her mind blown from what her teacher had told her.

"Yes, for not clearing your duel with me before hoof, and agreeing to such ridiculous terms during wartime! I've decided to put you here in a cage, a perfect place for a wild mare like yourself." Twilight's eyes were wide, with tears starting to stream down them. "Do not worry my prized pupil, I will personally see to your rehabilitation. The fun part will be breaking you down, only then can we enjoy the thrill of remolding you, you'll thank me someday Twilight!"

"What – this can't be happening – it's a bad dream – YES! That's what it is, a bad dream, I –!" As Twilight was starting to panic she noticed something, Princess Celestia's eyes shifted, for just a brief second, showing dark green slit cat-eyes. "You're not the Princess! I hope you had a good laugh, Queen Chrysalis!"

The fake Princess Celestia began to laugh whole heartedly as the body of the royal alicorn was stripped away, and revealed the insect/equine form of the Changeling Queen. "Oh well, I was hoping you were going to buy it, it would've been so much fun to torture you thinking it was actually Celestia!" Chrysalis said.

"Let's see if you think this is funny!" Twilight willed her magical power into her horn, but for some odd reason, she couldn't connect to it. "What's happening, why can't I use – Oh no, where is it!?" Twilight placed a hoof on her head and felt around, unfortunately there was no sign of her Element of Magic tiara.

"Hmm, you mean this?" Queen Chrysalis levitated a small wooden box, wrapped in a green magical aura. The lid of the box opened up, inside was Twilight's tiara, its usual magical glow was somewhat diminished. "This might look like an ordinary box, but it was made to suppress your Element's power, compliments of lord Tikara. The same goes for your cell, the bars emit a magic damping field, tailored specifically to you!"

_Well that explains why I feel so weak, _thought Twilight. The lavender mare then grunted in frustration and began to pace around the cell, her mind was quickly at work trying to decipher a way out of the current situation. "So, why am I still alive!? I'd figured you want to kill me, in fact, in my current state now would be the best time to do that?"

"Don't worry Twilight Sparkle, I will have my time to play with you, have no doubts about that." Chrysalis's face began to twist into a sadistic, evil smile, as she contemplated such things. "But for now I need you alive, and apparently so does lord Tikara…Now hold still!"

"What the –!?" Before Twilight could react, Chrysalis fired a beam from her horn. It struck Twilight and surrounded her in its evil glow. A tingling feeling ran throughout her body, Twilight was afraid, wondering if Chrysalis was trying to enact a torture curse, or a delayed kill spell. After a minute the glow zapped back to Chrysalis, a blinding flash of light filled the room, making Twilight shut her eyes. Twilight slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. "You have got to be kidding me!?"

Queen Chrysalis had transformed herself into Twilight; she scanned her new form, looking between herself and the original. Making sure that nothing was amiss. "Excellent, lord Tikara's power is magnificent," said Chrysalis, in Twilight's voice.

"Phfft, please, you don't actually think that's going to work!?" asked Twilight, un-amused by Chrysalis's impersonation.

"Oh I'm well aware of your fort's Anti-Changeling defenses, which is why I had the foresight to ask lord Tikara to augment my powers!" Twilight suddenly tensed up, remembering what the dark alicorn had done for Trixie, which could only mean whatever he did for Chrysalis was probably going to be twice as bad. "I've learned from my mistakes Twilight Sparkle. Thanks to him, I can now copy – not only a pony's appearance – but even their memories, their quirks, their annoying feelings, and, most importantly, their aura…"

Chrysalis allowed Twilight a moment to let that sink in, as well as the implications. "No…that's impossible!"

"Is it, does this sound familiar? Ahem. The clock is ticking Twilight! CLOCK. IS. TICKING!" Chrysalis then imitated Twilight's "freak out" appearance, the same face she made when Twilight thought she was going to be tardy. "I even know about all those embarrassing moments you had with your older brother Shining Armor…Oh my, don't want Cadance knowing about that little incident now do we," said Chrysalis with a sly smile.

Twilight noticeably cringed, wondering exactly what memory she was sifting through. She felt violated, having somepony rifle through her memories, and taking pleasure in knowing every embarrassing and or disturbing detail about her life. "ENOUGH! So you know some secrets about me, my friends will be able to tell the difference!"

"You weren't listening, were you? It's not just your memories, but your mannerisms, emotions; as far as anypony is concerned I am Twilight Sparkle!" Chrysalis took a moment to think, another sly smile arched across her face. "Hold on what's this…ah the colt, Bright Blade. It would seem that lord Tikara was right about him, oh this is going to be delicious!"

"What was he right about!? What does Tikara Balak know about Bright Blade," asked Twilight.

"Heh-Heh, if you live long enough, maybe lord Tikara will fill you in. I'll be seeing you Twilight Sparkle, enjoy the accommodations."

Queen Chrysalis laughed as she exited the dungeon, leaving Twilight alone. With nothing but the box with her Element tiara, and her worries about what the ruler of the Changelings would do to her friends, and to Bright Blade.

* * *

***Present Day – Enemy Base – Dungeons***

Four days had passed since Twilight was left to rot in the enemy's dungeon, four days that Queen Chrysalis has had to wreak havoc with her life. Every once in a while a Changeling drone would come with food, nothing special just some hay, enough to keep her alive. Twilight had never felt so helpless in her life, here she was mere feet away from her tiara, and the only thing standing in her way was some magic canceling prison bars. However, this time in the cell did allow her to think over the events of the war. As well as offer her time to sort out her feelings towards Bright Blade, which in the end led her in a complete circle right back to where she started. Today was a little different; the Changeling drone responsible for bringing her food was late, Twilight didn't know whether to take that as a good or bad sign.

"Probably going to start starving me to death," said Twilight.

Just then she heard something, a rumbling, and felt slight tremors. Twilight quickly rose to her hooves; she couldn't sense anything while inside the cell, so it was impossible to determine what was going on. Suddenly, within the shadows, a large explosion burst forth. The door that the Changeling drone would come in and out of was completely blown away! Twilight ducked behind a large rock that was in her cell, using it for cover. She peered from behind the rock, cautiously. Her jaw dropped as she saw who had caused the explosion.

"I don't – that's impossible! Mare-Do-Well!?"

Indeed it was her, the masked superhero, Mare-Do-Well! With her long black cape and cowl, purple hat and suit, and sky blue eyes. The mysterious mare trotted carefully, and looked around before continuing forward. She stopped about a foot away from the bars, inspecting them.

Twilight was shaking her head in disbelief; there was no logical way this could be happening. _This – this is impossible! I mean, Mare-Do-Well is saving me!? But Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, AJ, and I are Mare-Do-Well! The only one who knows who her secret identity is Rainbow Dash! _

Mare-Do-Well seemed to have figured out something, she took a few steps and assumed a stance. Her hat levitated off her head, revealing a cowl wrapped horn. "Stand back," she said. Twilight ducked behind the rock without hesitation. A magenta aura blazed to life from her horn and shot forth at the padlock on the cell door. The bars shined as runic markings floated about, after a few seconds all the runes were destroyed in a surge of magical light. The padlock fell off, and the door hinged open with an irritating creaking sound.

Twilight felt like a haze had been lifted from her mind and soul, now able to feel mana once again. She cautiously stepped from behind the rock, eyeing her rescuer suspiciously. "Thank you, Mare-Do-Well, for freeing me."

Mare-Do-Well fired another beam of magic, this time at the box containing Twilight's tiara. The box sprung open showing its contents, free of whatever spell that was placed upon it. The masked hero then returned her hat atop her head. "We need to leave, now."

Twilight didn't recognize her voice. It was feminine, but slightly gruff. In any case, Twilight levitated her tiara back to its place atop her head. Almost instantly her Elemental Armor incased her in its protective power. Twilight could already sense her magical powers returning, but still, she was cut off from the power for a while, it was going to take time before she could pull off any powerful spells. A fact she knew well. Twilight then followed Mare-Do-Well, the two of them strolling through the halls of Tikara Balak's secret base. The whole time Twilight tried to discern who she was.

"Rarity…?"

Mare-Do-Well shook her head.

"Amethyst Star…?"

Another shake of the head.

"Moondancer…? Lyra…?"

Again, another no, which even Twilight had to admit, she was grasping at straws with those last two. "We need to get you outside, once we've done that you can teleport away from this place," said Mare-Do-Well.

"I'm gaining back some of my magic, so I could teleport us out of here now," offered Twilight.

"No, the base has a Teleportation Canceller spell placed on it. All those who are not allied with Tikara Balak cannot escape from here, by any magical means. So we will have to travel outside the base if we wish to escape."

The hallway was filled with snarls and roars, Mare-Do-Well and Twilight stopped in their tracks. Three lumbering beasts started to block their path. Their arms were huge and beefy, with razor sharp claws that dug into the rock like a hot knife through butter. Their eyes were black, with red dots in the center. All three of them wore diamond studded collars, and raggedy vests. Their mouths were filled with gnarled fangs, ready to tear into their pony hides. As beastly as they were, Twilight vaguely recognized them. "Tikara Balak even corrupted the Diamond Dogs! They were bad, but they didn't deserve this!"

"Tikara Balak has a way of…manipulating others to get what he wants, stand aside Twilight Sparkle," ordered Mare-Do-Well.

The lead Diamond Dog, once called Rover, stalked towards them. His mouth salivating, growling with anticipation for the kill, Mare-Do-Well attacked. Her hat flew off as she fired a powerful magic bolt at Rover; the Diamond Dog brought up its strong forearms and blocked the attack. The other two Diamond Dogs, Spot and Fido, ran past Rover and lunged for the masked mare. Mare-Do-Well disappeared in a flash of magenta light, teleporting herself behind the corrupted beasts. Mare-Do-Well summoned ropes of magical light, wrapping around the Diamond Dog's forearms and necks.

With a quick slash of their claws, the beasts were freed, leering at the one who dared to restrain them. Twilight, unable to stand back and just watch, fired a strong magic bolt that pierced straight through Spot's head. The, relatively, small Diamond Dog fell to the ground with a thud, a small hole in his head, evidence of Twilight's precision shot. Fido roared upon seeing his fellow Diamond Dog killed, he turned around and started running for Twilight. The lavender mare tried to fire another bolt, but she couldn't, inadvertently jumping the gun and setting her mana recovery back.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Mare-Do-Well teleported herself between Fido and Twilight, just as the Diamond Dog's claws swiped. The deadly sharp claws slashed against Mare-Do-Well's cowl, ripping it apart and sending her falling to the ground. Twilight gasped and her eye twitched as the identity of Mare-Do-Well was revealed.

"TRIXIE!?"

The azure unicorn got up and turned her head to Twilight, her silver mane now flowing out, and her fierce violet eyes locked with her rival's. "Talk later, fight now," even though it was Trixie speaking, her voice still sounded different. Trixie returned her attention to Fido, the huge hound was ready to finish what he had started, but Trixie was too. A magic circle appeared in front of Trixie with a runic symbol in the center. "_**Archaía téchni̱:̱ Kýma Astrapí̱!**_" Lightning surged forth from the circle, electrifying Fido. Electrical crackling, along with the pungent smell of ozone and burning fur, filled the hallway. In a matter of seconds Fido fell to the ground, twitching, but very much dead. The last Diamond Dog, Rover raked his claws against the ground, squaring off with Trixie. "_**Archaía téchni̱:̱ Skorpiós Kentrí, dipló**_ _**pyrovolismó!**_" The Scorpio magical circle formed, instead of one needle, the circle fired two long violet needles. The magic needles hit home, one in Rovers heart and the last in his head, the last Diamond Dog then toppled over as the needles dispersed into violet colored particles. Trixie took a deep breath and then a long exhale, calming herself, the azure mare glanced over at Twilight giving her an indifferent smile. "Come, Twilight Sparkle," Trixie's voice took on its original tone, "we must press forward…"

* * *

The two of them trotted along in silence, carefully making their way through the network of tunnels that made up Tikara Balak's secret base. Twilight had a million questions storming her head among them two echoed loudly, why was Trixie dressed as Mare-Do-Well and why had she come to her rescue? "Ahem, thank you Trixie," said Twilight.

"Do not thank Trixie just yet; we have yet to make it out of this place."

"Trixie, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you dressed like that? The only ones who have that outfit are Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and –"

"You, more specifically, in your house in the upstairs closet, tucked away in a box where nopony can see it," interrupted Trixie.

Twilight stopped in her tracks, another mystery having been added to the pile. "How do you know – Okay what happened after I was sent here by you, are you betraying Tikara Balak!?"

Trixie sighed heavily; there was no getting around it. "Trixie did not transport you here, in fact, she had thought you dead." That seemed to confuse Twilight. "When Trixie used her spell, and saw that you were gone, she panicked…Your companion, Bright Blade, retaliated and tried to kill Trixie!" She stopped and brought Twilight close to the wall, Trixie then peered around the corner of the next corridor; there was no sign of Daemoni or Changeling sentries. They continued on as Trixie spoke again. "Trixie had to use a teleportation spell; unfortunately, Trixie was caught in the blast for a few seconds. But nonetheless Trixie was able to get away; Trixie didn't care where she was sent, just anywhere but there…"

"Wait you didn't intend for me to be put in that cell," asked Twilight.

"Trixie is getting to that. Anyway, Trixie was knocked out when she teleported, and when she awoke Trixie found herself in a library. It didn't take Trixie long to figure out that it was your dwelling place, Trixie must say, it was quite nice…" The silver maned unicorn hung her head, prompting Twilight to wonder what was wrong. "Trixie decided to hide herself inside, to heal herself and regain her strength. Trixie-Trixie couldn't believe what she had done, Trixie wanted to win at all costs, but not at the cost of your life Twilight Sparkle. Believe what you will, but Trixie had no intention of sending you here."

"You thought I was dead – wait everypony thinks I'm dead!?" Twilight took a moment to calm herself, dreading to wonder how her friends and family were handling such news. "But weren't you the one trying to become the Greatest Magician in Equestria, wouldn't it help you if I were out of the way?"

"Hmph, Trixie wanted you to live Twilight Sparkle, to have you suffer the same humiliation as Trixie did when we first met, how does killing you serve that purpose, well Twilight Sparkle!?" Trixie turned her head to the left, staring at Twilight. "There was something odd when Trixie cast the spell, something that Trixie felt, but couldn't put her hoof on, so Trixie took the liberty of using your books to find this out."

"So what did you find out," asked Twilight curious.

With a furrowed brow Trixie growled. "Trixie had been tricked! The spell that Trixie was taught was supposed to empower her, allow for one last push to make the spell that much stronger. But somehow Tikara Balak had layered another spell within that one, a kind of encrypted teleportation spell, made to send you here! Needless to say Trixie was furious!"

"I knew Tikara Balak had strong magical abilities, but I never knew he could do something like **that**!? Well that explains how I got here, but that still doesn't explain why you're dressed like that or how you found this place," said Twilight.

They stopped for a rest in an empty room; Trixie cast a spell upon the door to prevent any sound from escaping, and to keep any passersby from entering. "Twilight Sparkle…"

"Trixie, you don't have to use my full name, just Twilight is fine."

That seemed to take Trixie by surprise, but regardless Trixie did as she asked. "Twilight then, this may be hard for you to hear. Ponyville was attacked during your incarceration, many lives were lost…"

"WHAT, that's impossible!? Fort Avalon is the first line of defense! They would've had to get past all the UEA forces in order to get to Ponyville!" At that moment a horrible thought entered the lavender mare's mind. "Don't tell me the fort was…?"

"No, it was not destroyed. The Daemoni horde was slipped behind the lines thanks to Discord's power. When Trixie heard the commotion outside she rushed to leave, but could not risk being seen. So Trixie searched around your home and found this costume, upon dawning the costume Trixie then proceeded to leave. Along the way Trixie spotted some fillies, three in fact, trying to flee with two foals in tow."

Twilight seemed to get even more worried upon hearing that bit of news. Fearing the worst, she asked, "Tell me, did one of those fillies have a red mane and pink bow?"

"Yes, now that Trixie thinks about it, there was one," answered Trixie.

"What…what happened to them…?"

"Trixie saved them, at least when she first saw them. Your friends, in the end, came to save them and your town."

_Oh thank Celestia_, thought Twilight.

"Twilight, there's something else that you must know, something that awaits you upon your return," said Trixie grimily.

"What exactly…?"

"Queen Chrysalis." Twilight tensed, remembering that the Changeling Queen had taken on her appearance and was doing, Celesita knows what. "She has effectively fooled everypony into thinking she is you. But that is not the worst of it…"

"Really, the Queen of evil is masquerading as me and is probably wrecking my life and scheming to hurt my friends, what can be worse than that!?"

"Chrysalis has revealed Bright Blade's identity as being a Construct created by Tikara Balak," said Trixie.

Twilight blinked at that statement, too stunned to speak. It just couldn't be true, could it? _It-it does make sense, in a way…Transforming into an alicorn, his ability to use Excellion, his lost memories – everything! But still…_ "I refuse to believe that Trixie, there's no way any of that is true! Bright Blade's – Bright Blade's a good colt, he's brave, strong, and selfless in battle! You yourself saw to what lengths he's willing to protect somepony he cares for!"

"Twilight, Chrysalis showed them your journal, in the throne room, in front of all your friends, and the Princesses."

Twilight felt like she just got smacked in the face by a pile of bricks. "No…She couldn't have – that means that…!"

"I saw what was written in that journal Twilight, Trixie has to say, even I am now suspicious of him, and his intentions."

"Wait, I've seen the throne room in Fort Avalon. How in the hay did you find all this out," asked Twilight trying desperately to find some way to discredit what Trixie had said.

"Trixie learned quite a few spells while perusing through your library texts, while I was not there physically I was there mentally. By casting a 'Roaming Eye' spell, I was able to see what was happening, undetected and unnoticed. Apparently all the memories you and your friends had of him were fake, but somehow the Princesses knew this before hoof."

Twilight hung her head low. _I suspected as much, the spell Celestia and I performed at the altar of Epona…That must've been the cause._ "And Bright Blade, what happened to him…?"

"He ran away." Twilight's head shot up, an expression of worry plain on her face. "It seemed like the colt was heartbroken, in the midst of despair, he shot through the roof and flew off for parts unknown." Trixie noticed that Twilight was beginning to curse Chrysalis for putting him through that. "That is why I have come, not just to make sure I can have a rematch, but to put things right!"

Twilight's ears perked up and beamed a confident smile at the azure mare. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's move out!"

With renewed vigor, Twilight and Trixie made their way through the rest of the tunnels. Trixie led the way the entire time, impressing Twilight with her navigational skills, even in this dismal place.

The duo was nearing the Grand Hall, trotting stealthy side-by-side. "By the way Trixie, how did you find this place," asked Twilight.

Trixie gave her a smug grin. "Trixie planted a locator spell within this place, unknown to Tikara Balak! Once Trixie had defeated you, Trixie was planning on delivering the location of his secret base to the Princesses herself."

"So you were acting as a double agent?"

"For the most part, Trixie may want to defeat you Twilight, but I'm not so lost that I would betray my homeland," said Trixie with a sense of pride.

Trixie and Twilight had now entered the Grand Hall, more tunnel entryways spread out in every direction. Trixie took a moment and flared up her horn, making sure of which tunnel led to the way out. As Twilight waited her eyes fell upon the giant ornate doors, they had ancient runic writing on them, much like the ones she saw in the underground chamber of Epona's altar.

As Twilight got closer she could feel the amount of dark magic oozing from the door, as well as something else. Something that made Twilight's Element Armor react, as if warning her that there was something truly evil behind these doors.

"Trixie…What's behind these doors," she asked.

Trixie glanced over at what Twilight was asking about, and with a disdain filled grunt she answered. "That is Tikara Balak's Sanctuary; none of his generals have been in there, not even Trixie. Celestia knows what he's doing in there, but Trixie believes it is something evil, perhaps the reason for this war."

"_**Well you're not far off in that assumption."**_

Suddenly the room was filled with a powerful oppressive dark aura. Twilight, in her weakened state, struggled to stay standing, Trixie on the other hoof seemed alright, probably somewhat immune after being around such a force for a while. Then in a flash of black magical light, Tikara Balak appeared before the unicorn mares, his gleaming yellow eyes fixed on them.

"Tikara Balak…" said Trixie.

"_**Trixie Lulamoon, and here I thought you were dead."**_

"I guess you trained Trixie a little too well!"

"_**Indeed I may have…" **_Tikara's shining eyes fell upon the armored lavender mare. _**"Twilight Sparkle, leaving so soon, was our hospitality not to your liking," **_he asked sarcastically.

"I'd have more hospitality from an apple tree," retorted Twilight.

Tikara Balak chuckled a bit. _**"You two aren't really about to leave, the main event is soon upon us, and you two would have perfect front row seats!"**_

Twilight's mind tried to think of multiple scenarios in which she and Trixie could escape. None of them ended in their favor. Twilight couldn't stand this, they were so close to escaping and now…

_Twilight Sparkle…_Twilight perked up, she thought she had heard Trixie's voice, but the azure mare was still in a staring contest with her former "master." _Twilight Sparkle you have to do as Trixie says._

_Trixie, are you speaking to me telepathically!? I didn't know such a thing was possible, only exceptionally strong magic users have ever –!_

_FOCUS! _Twilight snapped out of her self-induced excitement. _To your left is the tunnel that will lead you outside, when Trixie tells you to, run! Run as fast as you can and don't look back!_

_Trixie what about you!? Don't tell me that you're going to –!?_

_Do not think that Trixie is going to sacrifice herself for you Twilight Sparkle! Trixie is only providing you with a distraction! I plan on challenging you again, so don't you dare think I'm going to die here Twilight!_

_Trixie you realize that you didn't talk in third person in that last sentence._

_Just get ready! _"So 'master,' you deceived Trixie, teaching her a spell that would send her opponent straight into your clutches, Trixie must say, she is not pleased!"

"_**Are you not, it was entirely your choice whether or not to use that spell. I merely suggested that you use it."**_

"Is that so, then allow Trixie to use another spell you taught her! _**Archaía téchni̱:̱ Orgí̱ tou Yperío̱na!**_" Trixie's body was enveloped in a powerful magenta sphere of magical energy. The sphere then fired a stream of power, straight at Tikara Balak. The dark alicorn made no attempt to dodge it, he only let the energy pour over him, allowing himself to be consumed by the attack. "TWILIGHT RUN NOW!" Twilight hesitated, logically she knew that she had to run or else the two of them would be killed. But still she was reluctant to leave Trixie alone to fight against such a powerful opponent. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO NOW!"

With tears in her eyes Twilight ran down the tunnel Trixie had pointed out! She ran and ran, as the echoing sounds of Trixie's fight with Tikara Balak resounded through the tunnel network. Soon Twilight spotted something up ahead, a flickering light. The lavender mare doubled her speed and pushed forward as the sounds of battle faded behind her.

Twilight closed her eyes as she ran through the blinding light. After he eyes adjusted she gasped at the sight. The land was barren; a few dead trees marked the land as a once fertile place. The skies above were thick with black clouds, a few gaps showing a waxing crescent moon.

"This is…the place Princess Celestia told me about, the place where the Daemoni were sealed, the Nevermore Plains!"

Twilight shook her head, she had to stay focused. The armored unicorn galloped at top speed once again, putting as much distance between her and the underground base. Twilight could now feel her magic returning more quickly than before. Twilight summoned her magic and tapped into the Mana Network. In a flash of purple magical light she was gone, off to rectify the damage Chrysalis had done!

**Trixie, disguised as Mare-Do-Well, freed her rival and stayed behind to allow Twilight to escape! But will Twilight be able to convince her friends that it's really her, and what is Bright Blade planning to do about his identity!? The answers to all these and more will be revealed…in the next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34: End of Deception **_

***Fort Avalon***

Tensions were high in the fort. The sudden departure of Bright Blade had not gone unnoticed, added to that was the daunting fact that the Daemoni had not attacked anywhere else. Not at Fort Valor, Fort Caliburn, or any other fort in Equestria. But, as much as the Elements of Harmony were feeling the loss of their friend, none felt it more than the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The older ponies had to explain to them what had occurred in the throne room; needless to say they didn't take it well. Still wishing to believe in their friend, they refused to believe what they said, even though any past memories they had of him were lost. The three of them were off in the courtyard, not really doing anything, not much they could do in a fort full of soldiers. One thing this time did allot them to do was think, going over what the older ponies told them.

"Ah still can't believe it," said Apple Bloom.

"Bright Blade's…he's not real," said Scootaloo.

"Not even our memories," added Sweetie Belle.

The three fillies sighed heavily, their world view having been soundly rocked. But there was something that they couldn't shake, a feeling they all had that didn't seem to make sense to them.

"Hey, do y'all feel like…well…that Bright Blade really isn't bad," asked Apple Bloom.

"Actually yeah I do, it's really weird. I mean, after everything they told us, even with our memories gone, I still like Bright Blade," said Scootaloo.

"So you two feel the same way, but why is that? It's like he's – I don't know – not evil? Ugh, I don't know how to put it," said Sweetie Belle frustrated.

"I know what ya mean."

Suddenly the alarms sounded, all the UEA soldiers scrambled about on the battlements, as well as the ones in the courtyard. The Crusaders huddled together and hid behind one of the rose bushes in the courtyard, not knowing what was going on or what was about to happen.

Scootaloo's eyes drifted towards the sky, a golden streak of light shined up above soaring their way. "Guys look!" Scootaloo pointed a hoof up, which prompted her friends to do the same.

The golden light arched itself downwards, leaning down in the direction of the fort. Soon Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, Major Broadside, Spike, and the Princesses all gathered outside, fully armored and prepared to fight.

The golden light finally landed in the center of the courtyard, a brief gust of wind flowing outwards. The light then started to take the form of a pony, with wings, and a horn. The light faded away and revealed the armored alicorn, Bright Blade.

They were about to run to him, but decided to wait. Bright Blade looked serious and sad at the same time, plus they didn't exactly know what the older ponies were going to do.

"Hey guys, Princesses." The golden alicorn bowed respectively to the two regal sisters, to which they gave a slight bow of their heads towards him.

"Bright Blade," said Princess Celestia.

"Young one," said Princess Luna.

Bright Blade turned to Rainbow Dash, concern in his eyes. "Dash are you alright, after what happened yesterday I…"

"I'm fine B, don't worry I'm tougher than I look," said Rainbow Dash proudly.

"Why have you returned," asked Major Broadside.

Bright Blade sighed before answering. "First off, where's Twilight?"

"And why does thou wish to see Twilight for," asked Princess Luna.

"It's alright Princess Luna…" Everypony looked at the entrance to the keep. In the doorway was Twilight (Chrysalis), leaning against the doorframe, and doing her best to balance on three legs. "I'm here Bright Blade."

"Twilight you should be in bed," said Princess Celestia.

"Sorry Princess, I felt a familiar presence heading towards the fort, I'm fine really…" Twilight began to hobble her way towards the group. When she took her place among them she sighed a bit and looked towards Bright Blade. "Besides…it looks like Bright Blade has something he wants to say, is that right?"

Bright Blade gave a quick nod of the head, and then, through closed eyes, Bright Blade spoke. "I've come to a decision, about what I am, and about what you said I might be." The others listened intently, but were prepared should this conversation go south. "I don't…I don't believe that I was created by Tikara Balak, but neither can I deny the fact that I have no memories of my life before Ponyville. Neither can I deny that you all have lost those memories. If I am a threat, if I really am just an unwitting pawn in Tikara Balak's plans then putting me in jail won't help anypony."

"My dear, what are you proposing we do then," asked Rarity.

Bright Blade raised his head towards the sky, opening his eyes to see the wafting clouds and bright sunlight. "_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one…Shine your light upon the land…Let evil's wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion…**_" The ancient sword descended in a flash of white lightning, appearing before the armored alicorn. The others took a defensive stance, not knowing what he was planning.

"Bright Blade what are you doing," asked Fluttershy cautiously.

"Something that will prove to me, and hopefully to you guys, that I'm not working for Tikara Balak! Disarm!" The navy blue armor around Bright Blade's head and neck broke off and disappeared, showing his unarmored face for the first time. All in all he wasn't bad looking. _Thank you for heeding my call Excellion, now…show me the truth that I know in my heart! _

Bright Blade's horn started to glow; Excellion was now wrapped in the golden telekinetic aura. The magic sword lifted up, and floated its way towards Bright Blade, the tip of the blade resting at the base of his neck. This drew a collective gasp from everpony around, including the Crusaders who were now biting their lower lips, trying to stifle a scream at what they were seeing.

"Bright Blade what are you doing," asked Spike.

"Hold on there partner, let's not do something hasty now," said Big Macintosh.

"This is the only way…Princesses; you told us that Excellion was a sword created to destroy evil. If that is true then Excellion will slay me where I stand!"

"Lieutenant Bright Blade, I would ask you very much to reconsider your course of action! This is, in no way, a solution to the situation at hoof!"

"Sorry Major Broadside, this is the only way I can prove to you, and me, that I'm not Tikara Balak's minion. If I'm evil then Excellion, if there's even a little part of me that is connected to **him**, will no doubt end my life! But if I'm not then I won't be killed," explained Bright Blade.

"I cannot condone this kind of rationalization! I must insist that you –!"

"PRINCESS!" All eyes fell on Twilight; she took a single step forward, and locked eyes with Bright Blade. "Bright Blade, do you truly believe that this the correct course of action? Do you understand the consequences of what will happen should your hypothesis prove wrong?!"

"I do…"

"Then…we shouldn't interfere."

"WHAT!?" said the group in unison, even the Princesses were shocked by her response.

"Bright Blade I believe in you…" said Twilight (Chrysalis).

"Thank you, Twilight," he said with a smile.

Excellion rose higher and higher into the air, and then stopped at an altitude of fifty feet. The group followed the sword into the air, watching it gleam in the afternoon sunlight. Bright Blade closed his eyes, allowing himself a brief moment to make his peace with his actions. Mixed feelings were abound amongst them, a wanting to stop this from happening, frustration from not figuring out any alternative solutions, none came to mind. The telekinetic aura disappeared, allowing the magic sword to fall straight down. Like an arrow the sword whistled as it cut through the air, aimed directly for Bright Blade.

_No!_

_BB!_

_I can't watch this!_

_Bro!_

_Die, and with that there will be one less obstacle in Lord Tikara's way! _

"NO!"

Unable to continue watching and allowing this to happen, Sweetie Belle used her magic to blow away a small section of the rose bush. Scootaloo was the first to rush through the opening, her tiny wings flapping like there was no tomorrow, propelling her through the air and flying at the armored alicorn. The orange pegasus filly plopped her small body on Bright Blade's neck, wrapping her forelegs around as tightly as she could. Next came Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, pushing through the older ponies, they too jumped on top his neck forcing Bright Blade to fall to the ground.

"APPLE BLOOM," shouted Applejack.

"SWEETIE BELLE," shouted Rarity.

"SCOOTALOO," shouted Rainbow Dash.

_WHAT IN THE –! _Bright Blade's eyes shot up towards the sky and watched as Excellion continued to descend, at the last second he took hold of the sword using his telekinesis, causing to it veer off course and land harmlessly outside the group. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

_Ugh so close, damn stupid fillies_, thoughtTwilight (Chrysalis).

"What are you guys doing!? Are you trying to get yourselves killed," shouted Bright Blade.

"Is that supposed ta be a joke," asked Apple Bloom angrily.

"Have you gone crazy, what kind of solution is this," said Sweetie Belle.

"There's no way we're going to let you go through with this! You'll have to kill us too," shouted Scootaloo.

"Little ones that was a foalish thing for you to do," scolded Princess Luna.

"Indeed, why did you put yourselves in such danger," asked Princess Celestia.

All three fillies gave each other quick glances and nodded. "Because Bright Blade's our friend," they said as one.

That statement seemed to have shocked the entire lot of them. "But girls, you've also forgotten all your memories pertaining to him, and yet you're still willing to trust him that much," asked Rarity.

"So what if we can't remember," said Scootaloo.

"What really matters is what we feel; ah still trust Bright Blade, we all do!"

"We won't let you hurt yourself, you're still a Crusader Bright and we stick together till the end," proclaimed Sweetie Belle.

At that moment Bright Blade remembered the words Zecora spoke to him._ Memories a are fickle things and are sometimes false, that is why we must give pause...So listen well to these words I impart, for our honest feelings we must look to the heart…_

"They're right…" Spike stepped forward, the fillies climbed off of Bright Blade's neck and watched as the purple dragon walked towards them. He extended his claw, to which Bright Blade placed his right hoof in it. Spike then helped Bright Blade back to his hooves and gave him a smile. "Even after what Twilight and the Princesses told us, I still couldn't – no – I didn't want to believe that! We're still brothers Bright Blade, real or not, that's not going to change!"

"And a minion of Tikara Balak wouldn't have stopped to save me from crashing." Rainbow Dash then stepped forward and placed a hoof on Bright Blade's shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned, you're alright."

"Hmm, nice ta know ah ain't the only one feelin' the same way," said Applejack, who now joined RD, Spike, and the Crusaders in the center.

Fluttershy quietly trotted forward, Bright Blade gulped as she silently stared at him. Then, the cream colored pegasus threw her forelegs around his neck and gave him a comforting hug. "I said once before, that you were a nice colt. I meant it then, and I mean it now!" Fluttershy released Bright and stood beside him.

"Bright Blade helped save the Crusaders, including Pumpkin and Pound Cake! Would a meanie-Mcmeanie pants really help anypony!? No, so that means Bright Blade is nice, so there!" Pinkie Pie also joined the group in the center.

"Oh who am I kidding? I've felt just awful ever since what happened yesterday, we shall standby you till the bitter end," said Rarity.

"Well this a big turn of events," commented Major Broadside.

"Eeyup."

"Tia, this is…quite unprecedented," said Princess Luna.

"I know, it would seem you all still feel strongly for Bright Blade," said Princess Celestia. "Twilight, what do you think of this?"

For a moment they all went silent, waiting for Twilight's (Chrysalis's) response. After a short minute she was ready to give her answer. "I think –"

"I THINK YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU IMPOSTER!"

Just then a flash of purple light lit up the courtyard. All those who witnessed it gasped when they saw who it was that emerged from the light, garbed in golden armor, a stunning blue cape flapping in the crosswind, and intense amethyst eyes staring fiercely at the group. As much as they couldn't believe it, she was there staring them in the faces, another Twilight Sparkle.

"Whoa, didn't see that one comin'…"

"Nnnope…"

Twilight (Chrysalis) stepped forward and tried to assume a defensive stance. "Chrysalis, how in Equestria did you get past our Anti-Changeling barriers!?"

"Chrysalis, how is that possible!? She shouldn't have been able to cross the barrier," said Princess Celestia.

Twilight had to think of something quick, Queen Chrysalis had already taken the initiative in casting doubt on her. She had to come up with a concrete way of proving that she was the real Twilight Sparkle or her friends would attack her. "Please everypony listen to me, I'm not Chrysalis! Tikara Balak enhanced her powers so that she could become a perfect copy of anypony she wishes!"

"A likely story, but, if that is true then that means you're just as likely to be the Changeling Queen as I am!"

"Then what about this," Twilight gestured to her armor. "The Element of Magic has only one bearer, and I'm the one wielding it!"

Twilight (Chrysalis) edged closer to the real Twilight, giving her a scrutinizing look. "When it comes to Tikara Balak facts like that are meaningless. He was able to fuse Windingo spirits into Gilda the griffon, turn Spike into a rampaging Dark Dragon, and made Trixie stronger! At this point I willing to assume that he can do something to the Elements as well!"

Twilight gauged the reactions of the others; they seemed to agree with the fake Twilight. And why not, her theory was sound, with all the things Tikara Balak was capable of up till now; it's not so farfetched to think that he could do something like that. "Fine then…" Twilight willed her armor to return to tiara form; once it did she levitated the tiara in between the two of them. "Take it; let's see if you're the true bearer."

Twilight (Chrysalis) eyed the tiara suspiciously, but knowing that the Element of Magic wouldn't ever allow her to wear it, had to think of some way to get out of having to dawn the tiara. That's when another idea came to mind. "You think just because you remove your armor and the tiara that I'm going to wear it, for all I know it could be a trap!"

"She does have a point, I'm not an expert in magic, but I can smell a setup a mile away. Problem is I can't tell who's setting up whom," said Major Broadside.

"So then how can we tell them apart," asked Pinkie Pie.

"Allow me to try something." Princess Celestia trotted up to the two Twilights, her horn began to glow, wrapping them both in its shining sun yellow aura. After a minute the two Twilight's auras started to become visible. Both the same purple color, both pulsating at the same rate, Princess Celestia probed deeper still. She scanned their feelings and consciousness, trying to find any trace any hint that either Twilight was lying or fake. Princess Celestia let out a frustrated grunt as she released them from the probe, "I can't find anything to differentiate them."

"Tikara Balak has truly outdone himself this time, either one could be the real Twilight. Should we choose wrong then we'll surely be in danger from the fake," stated Princess Luna.

"I think I have an idea about how to tell them apart." Bright Blade broke away from the group and started to trot up to both Twilights. "Twilight you said that Queen Chrysalis's power was enhanced so that she could become a perfect copy of anypony she wants right?"

"Yes," answered Twilight.

"Then we'll let this decide who's the real Twilight." Bright Blade levitated Excellion towards them, the two Twilights gasped as the magic sword floated past them and next to the golden alicorn. "Excellion will tell us who the real one is."

"Bright Blade are you serious!?" The two Twilights eyed the sword, with just a slight hint of fear.

"Can this really be the best solution here, ah mean what's ta guarantee that Excellion won't just cut the real Twi, good or not," asked Applejack.

"There is none," said Twilight. "But if this it is the only way."

"Can we really be sure about this!? What if – uh – we can't just assume –!"

"If it bothers you that much I will go first 'Twilight,' Bright Blade you may go ahead," said Twilight.

"You sure?"

The real Twilight nodded her head. With a shaky sigh Bright Blade positioned Excellion's blade at the nape of her neck. Twilight shuddered under the cold steel of the sword, knowing what was about happen. Using his telekinesis, Bright Blade lifted Excellion up into striking position. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the deed to be done, and mentally preparing themselves for whatever horrifying sight that was to come. Bright Blade hesitated for a moment, wondering if this really was the right way to find out the truth. But one confident glance from Twilight reassured him; she then closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. Bright Blade swiftly bowed his head, prompting the ancient sword to fall. Like a guillotine, the blade fell down, everypony winced as they watched Excellion's blade slash straight through Twilight's neck. With a collective gasp they were relieved to see the results.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, and was happy to see that her head was still connected to her body! "I'm…I'm alright!"

"Looks like Excellion lives up to the legend of being an evil slaying sword, it doesn't even cut ponies who aren't evil," said Spike. "But then…that means…"

Twilight (Chrysalis) looked around her, at the increasingly suspicion filled gazes of all assembled. Her heart started to pound in her chest as beads of sweat began to appear on Twilight's (Chrysalis's) brow. "Why are you all looking at me like that!?" She began to back up slowly away from Bright Blade and the real Twilight. "It's – it's a trick! They're in on the whole thing, Bright Blade must've used some sort of spell to make it phase through her!" Nopony was buying it. Twilight's (Chrysalis's) eyes shifted from the real Twilight and Bright Blade, then to the group, and back to Twilight and Bright Blade. "Hmph, well this was a bust!" Twilight (Chrysalis) lowered her supposedly broken right foreleg, just then her horn glowed with an evil green aura. Her horn fired a powerful magic bolt straight at the real Twilight.

Bright Blade grabbed Excellion's hilt with his teeth, and angled the blade to deflect the magic bolt harmlessly into the air. He then dashed for Twilight (Chrysalis) and slashed at a right angle, cutting her from her left shoulder down across her chest. The moment he made contact Twilight's (Chrysalis's) disguise faded away, revealing the Changeling Queen as she screeched in pain. "Nopony's going to hurt Twilight, not while I'm around!"

Green blood oozed from the gash, Chrysalis' eyes were burning with pain and hate. The insectoid creature bared her fangs and hissed at them, showing her obvious disdain for them all. "Ugh, yyyyyooooouuuu, all of you – ow! I'll make you all pay for this!"

Twilight levitated her tiara back to its proper place atop her head, almost immediately the golden armor of the Element of Magic appeared on her body. Bright Blade's face armor also reappeared, making the suit whole once again. "Queen Chrysalis, it's time you answered for your crimes against Equestria!"

The others got into a fighting stance, as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "I'm not going to deal with this!" Chrysalis fired a beam of magical energy at the drawbridge door, making the entire wall and the bridge itself explode. The shockwave and resulting dust cloud gave Chrysalis enough time to fly away, out towards the field.

"Quickly my little ponies, we must pursue Chrysalis! Major Broadside, Lieutenant Big Macintosh, get all the wounded treated immediately and prepare the troops to move out," ordered Princess Celestia.

"Yes ma'am," said the stallions in unison.

Spike wasted no time transforming into his full grown dragon form, green flames lapping off his body, once they dissipated Rarity quickly jumped on his back as the purple dragon's wings grew out. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew up and zoomed off after Chrysalis, with the Princesses, Rarity, and Spike in close pursuit.

"Y'all just stay here, we'll be back," said Applejack to the Crusaders.

All three fillies nodded, they knew this was a job for the older ponies, and that this was going to be a dangerous fight. Next Applejack willed a chunk of the ground she was standing on to rise up, the levitating chunk of solid earth acted as a floating platform as Applejack began to fly in the direction of the others. Pinkie Pie summoned her Giga Party Cannon, which hovered in the air. With a wave of her cape Pinkie Pie appeared on top of the cannon flying close to Applejack.

"Ready Twilight," asked Bright Blade.

"Let's do it," said Twilight. "_**Fugam capietis, Magicum **__**A**__**lis!**_"

Two spheres of magical energy formed at both Twilight's right and lefts sides. The sphere's burst open in a dazzling display of light, the light then formed two wings made of mana. Twilight traded a sly smile with Bright Blade and at that moment the two of them took flight, leaving the Crusaders, Major Broadside, and Big Macintosh to wait and hope that they would be alright.

**Bright Blade has returned, the real Twilight Sparkle has returned! Queen Chrysalis's ruse has been unmasked and now she is on the run, but to where? Will she escape or face justice at the hooves of the ones she has wronged!? **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: _Revelations_**

***5 minutes later***

Queen Chrysalis was flying for her life, using her evil magic to enhance her speed, turning the ruler of the Changelings into a green energy comet. The ponies were on her tail every step of the way, lobbing chunks of earth, firing multicolored beams of light, discharging electrical blasts, and raining down powerful destructive spells in an attempt to stop her.

_I can't believe this is happening! I'm running like a dog with its tail between its legs! I will not be chased like some lowly beast! _Queen Chrysalis's comet form did a one-eighty, and then dispersed to reveal the ruler in all her splendor. Her pursuers stopped in their tracts, each one ready to unleash an attack at the slightest change in her stance.

"It's over Chrysalis, just give up and surrender quietly," ordered Princess Celestia.

"NEVER! I'll never let myself be taken in by you ponies! You'll have to kill me, but at least I'll still have my pride as Queen of the Changelings!" Chrysalis's horn began to shine violently with green magical energy, the fierceness and rage in her slit cat-like eyes reflecting in the light of her horn.

"_**That won't be necessary Chrysalis…"**_

The entire area was hit with a powerful field of pressure. Even with the golden armor, and enhanced powers,they were finding it hard to stay standing. The blue sky became darkened with storm clouds, lightning flashing and thunder rumbling, the heavens and the earth shook in fear at what was about to come. Behind Queen Chrysalis a giant pillar of dark magical energy shot into the sky!

Twilight's mind's eye stared into the Mana Network, and what she saw almost made her sick, in both body and soul. The Network was being twisted, as if trying to go against the evil that was rising up, but there was no stopping what was coming. The body of a silver and black armored alicorn slowly ascending from the pillar, above him floated seven orbs, each one glowing with an energy that was just as sickly as the dark magic. For a brief moment, perhaps not as brief as Twilight would've liked, she saw something, as if Tikara Balak's physical form had been stripped away and let show the true monster within. She quickly wrenched back her mind from the image and turned her focus inward. _What – what was that, and what are those things!? Tikara Balak wasn't this powerful even with my armor on! _

The pillar disappeared from sight, leaving Tikara Balak to flap his mighty silver wings. The seven orbs each glowed with their own unique energy, they felt just wrong. Tikara Balak lowered his gaze down to the group of ponies below, his head then turned in the direction of Queen Chrysalis. _**"Chrysalis…you're not looking so good."**_

"Lord Tikara! Please forgive me for having you see me in such a state! I –!" Chrysalis was finally able to take a good look at what was floating near Tikara Balak, and it caused a menacing smile to arch across her face. "They…they are complete!?" The dark alicorn nodded, with that she turned to face the lot. "Now is the time of great reckoning! Behold the fruits of lord Tikara's labors, The Elements of Darkness!"

"Elements –," started Princess Celestia.

"– of Darkness," finished Princess Luna.

"_**Yes…Behold you all, one of the seven Elements of Darkness…" **_The orange glowing orb separated from the others and hovered over Tikara's left shoulder. _**"The Element of Pain…!"**_

The orb fired a beam of dark-orange energy, its target, unaware of the attack, was struck with its full force. Queen Chrysalis howled, screamed, and wailed as her body was racked with a sense of pain that was thought unreachable. Every pain receptor in Chrysalis's body ignited at once, burning, stabbing, tearing, breaking, cutting, throbbing, and many other sensations roared through her. The Changeling Queen fell to the ground, almost literally smashing her head into the ground repeatedly in some desperate attempt to stop the anguish she was feeling.

"MAKE IT STOP, IT HURTS – IT HURRRRRRTTTTTTSSSSSS! SOMEONE – ANYONE – KILL ME," shouted Queen Chrysalis.

The group from Fort Avalon could only stand by and watch this horrifying scene take place, looks of disgust and empathetic winces, each of them wishing for her torment to stop. At last Tikara Balak cut off the beam, and surveyed his work. Chrysalis had no wounds on her body, but with every movement she made it was obvious that she was in a catastrophic amount of pain. She turned her head towards the dark alicorn, with sorrowful pleading eyes. "L-lord T-Tikara…why…what h-have I done to-to anger you…?"

"_**Nothing my dear, simply put I no longer require your services," **_said Tikara Balak.

"I-I thought…that you –"

"_**That I loved you? HA! I know you feed on love Chrysalis, but whatever you felt, believe me, was not love. And honestly speaking I had no such feelings for a disgusting creature like you! All you were was an asset, a fly on the wall that I allowed to buzz about, and now it's time to swat you!"**_

The Element of Pain started to glow once again, Chrysalis, in her weakened state, reached out towards the ponies, her sworn enemies. "H-help…meeee…please…"

The beam fired and Chrysalis once again let loose her tortured screams. The Queen fell silent; her eyes now dull and blank. Her body went limp and collapsed to the ground. Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the Changelings, was dead. All this was too much for Rainbow Dash to handle as she stared at Tikara Balak with more hate than she ever felt. "How could you do that, she was your ally, she fought for your side! To just kill her like that, didn't you even care!?"

"_**I can tell this is really getting to you, Element of Loyalty, but no, and it was fairly easy."**_

"What are those things, and how did you create them," asked Twilight angrily.

"_**I'm glad you asked Twilight Sparkle, because all of you had a hoof in creating them…For instance," **_The green glowing orb floated up beside the Element of Pain, both of which were on Tikara's left side. _**"This one here is the Element of Greed. I extracted this little beauty from you, Spike."**_

All eyes shifted towards Spike, who now had a look of disbelief on his face. "You're kidding me right!? There's no way you could've –!" Suddenly the memory returned to him, the time when he fought against his dark half and ripped a jewel from his chest and crushed it. "No…you mean that that was –!?"

"_**Yes, cultivated from your dragon greed, I must say I was surprised when Discord told me what happened, very gutsy move. Now this one I think you Rainbow Dash and Applejack, will remember fondly…" **_The blue orb floated down and next to Tikara's right side. _**"This is the Element of Hate; Gilda was particularly useful in gathering your hate as well as her own into this gem."**_

"Ya mean ya set up Gilda, just so ya could get **that**," shouted Applejack.

"You turned her into a monster, and made us kill her for nothing," said Rainbow Dash, her voice trembling with rage.

"_**Remember, she came to me, and no not for nothing." **_The next orb, yellow in color, floated next to the Element of Hate, and another, red in color, floated next to the Element of Greed. _**"I think, Twilight Sparkle, that you'll be familiar with these two. Meet the Element of Pride, compliments of Trixie Lulamoon." **_The yellow orb shined. _**"And this one, the Element of Rage, gathered from your impressive display in your duel with Trixie!" **_The red orb shined as well.

"You used us, all of us, to create these monstrosities! This whole war – has been for nothing but to create those things," asked Twilight in disgust.

"_**Mostly, I needed my Daemoni to spread as much pain and suffering as possible, to which I used to create the Element of Pain. Discord's release was also part of that, how else was I going to create my Element of Chaos!?" **_The dark alicorn allowed them a moment to comprehend what he just said, it didn't take them long to realize that the Element was…was…!

"You're sick Tikara Balak, killing and manipulating your own generals for your own gain," growled Bright Blade.

"_**Oh don't think you're excluded from this, Construct…" **_Bright Blade flinched upon hearing that word, something that did not go unnoticed by the evil alicorn. _**"The seventh and last Element, this last orb represents the Element of Despair! Chrysalis did a good job in making you all believe that Bright Blade was created by me, and that he was evil. The great despair in your heart, so potent, and strong, gave birth to this!"**_

The Element of Despair shined with a powerful light, as if to say "I am here, I am all powerful!" Bright Blade looked upon this Element and cringed, he could feel this thing clash with his own aura, and at the same time resonate with him. "I don't care what plans you have for me Tikara Balak! You will not get any more help from me!"

"_**My plans…? Your role up till now is over little Construct, anything else you and your Element has planned for you is beyond my understanding at this time," **_announced Tikara. Everypony blinked at that statement, "…your Element…" It didn't make sense.

"Bright Blade doesn't have an Element, there are only six Elements of Harmony, duh," said Pinkie Pie.

At this, Celestia and Luna shifted uncomfortably, a very noticeable reaction by both the group and Tikara Balak. _**"Aaaahhh~ so you haven't told them have you Celestia, Luna?" **_

"Told us what," asked Bright Blade.

"_**Come now Princesses, we both know that there are more than six Elements of Harmony, why haven't you told them about the seventh?" **_

Celestia and Luna looked at each other, stunned, and unable to form a sentence. "It's not possible…How in Equestria do you know –!?"

"_**TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" **_Tikara's roar echoed across the field, causing them all to back up.

The co-rulers looked to their loyal subjects, a mixture of puzzled and scared looks were evident on their faces. The royal sisters could tell that there was no way out of this; Tikara Balak had said something that they had been keeping secret from all of them, another secret that they had kept from their friends. It was with a heavy sigh that Celestia spoke first.

"'When darkness covers the land, when all light is blanketed by evil and despair, hopes light will shine and burn the darkness,' those were the last words our mother, Epona, spoke to us before she died. When the Elements of Harmony were created there were seven, not six, as some texts would have you believe."

"Magic, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, and…Hope, the final Element, disappeared after the battle, leaving behind the other six. Celestia and I had no idea where it had gone or when it would return, but even now we haven't seen…it…" Luna's words trailed off as soon as her mind made the connection. And it seemed that Celestia made the connection as well.

"_**Say hello, Element of Hope, Bright Blade of Hopes Light!" **_Bright Blade's eyes went wide as saucers, his pupils reduced to the size of pinpricks. _**"Chrysalis wasn't lying when she said you were a Construct, I just didn't tell her who's Construct you really were. Come now you must've seen the signs, the other Elements power suddenly being amplified and giving you all special powers and armor, Excellion appearing before you when you call, and the fact that you can transform into an alicorn!" **_

Bright Blade was now shaking, trembling where he stood; this was the reason, for everything. His lost memories, the reason his friends had falsified memories, his powers, all of it. Twilight could see this and tried to speak to him, but Bright Blade had mentally shut down, all outside attempts to reach him had little to no response. The Princesses looked to Bright Blade, and were instantly filled with regret and hurt for not figuring this fact out sooner.

"Why have you done all of this Tikara Balak, how is it that you know such things, and have the ability to create your own Elements," asked Princess Luna.

"_**Why, did you think only mother had such knowledge and power, Lulu?"**_

The world went still; Celestia and Luna glanced at each other, and then back at Tikara Balak. Both of them shaking their heads, pushing out a thought that was too horrible to consider even if there was a possibility, it just couldn't be true. The armor around Tikara Balak's face disappeared in a wisp of smoke, his gleaming yellow eyes now dimmed, the face of their enemy was now known to them, which elicited a gasp of surprise from the Princesses.

"_**It's been a long time, Tia, Lulu…"**_

"Arion…" said Celestia in a daze.

"This…this cannot be true…you were killed, we saw you," said Luna.

"That's impossible! The bad guy is the Princesses older brother," shouted Fluttershy.

"Okay, I'm officially confused," stated Pinkie Pie.

"_**It's not all that complicated, when our mother unleashed the power of the Elements of Harmony and tried to kill me I found an opening, and teleported myself away from you all! I won't lie though; I was weak from the encounter, drained even. So I hid in the one place where I knew neither of you could find me, Tarturus! For thousands of years I've been lying and waiting, recovering my strength and preparing to make my escape, till I did, almost a hundred years ago."**_

"You've been running around Equestria for a hundred years now!? Then why haven't we seen hide nor hair of you," asked Rarity.

"_**I've been very discreet, influencing certain events here and there. I was saddened to hear of your imprisonment Lulu," **_Tikara Balak teleported himself to Luna's side, making everypony clear a space from her. _**"Don't you have something to say to me?"**_

"W-what do you mean?"

"_**It was I who released you from your lunar prison. Don't you remember the prophecy? 'On the longest day, of the thousandth year, the **__**stars **__**will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal…'"**_

"It was you who freed Nightmare Moon," shouted Twilight flabbergasted.

"_**Indeed, it was also I who released Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling minions years later from Tarturus. All to slowly set up for my Master Plan…"**_

"And what in the hay is yer 'Master Plan!?'"

"_**The rebirth of a new world!" **_If they didn't think Tikara Balak was crazy before, they definitely thought that now. _**"When mother created the Elements of Harmony it got me thinking, Tia, Lulu, and I all share a bit of our mother's power, so we must also be able to create Elements of our own! Of course I wasn't about to pour all my life force into their creation, so I played the part of the gardener, spreading the seeds and cultivating the exact energies I needed! And now, with these Elements of Darkness, I will wipe the slate clean and using the Elements of Harmony rebuild this world in my image!" **_The storm clouds let loose thunder and lightning at the end of his proclamation, causing the others to flinch. Tikara then strode forward, standing a foot away, he then looked at his two sisters, for the first time, his face was gentle, almost brotherly. _**"But I don't wish to rule alone…"**_

"You don't mean?"

"Brother…?"

"_**I know how you felt all those years ago, both of you, I couldn't give you the affection you wanted then, but now I want us to rule this world together! Just as it was always meant to be! I love you both, I cannot bear the thought of not having the two of you at my side," **_Tikara extended his right hoof towards his little sisters, smiling warmly. _**"Tia, Lulu, will you join me?"**_

For a moment the Princesses hesitated, tears flowing down their faces, trying to take in what Tikara, Arion, had just said. All these years the royal sisters thought their older brother was dead, the one they loved more than anypony, was now standing before them, offering to be a family again, more than that, he wanted to rule with him. The ponies watched as the rulers of their land wrestled with the emotions in their hearts, wondering with dread if they would truly forsake their fellow equines for this once in an immortal's lifetime opportunity. The long silence finally ended when Celestia stepped forward.

"Arion, seeing you here before me, fills me with a joy that I can't express with words alone. I…I felt guilty for telling you how I felt about you, even knowing how much Luna loved you…Such an offer is enticing, but you are not the Arion I once loved! He died the day you came into existence; all you are is an entity that inhabits his body! I will never accept you **Tikara Balak**, or your offer!" Celestia stamped her hoof on the ground causing a small seismic quake to spread outwards.

"_**As always, my little sister, you put the needs of your subjects and the world before your own. A quality I've always respected, but one that can cost your own happiness…" **_Tikara put down his hoof and turned to the youngest of the siblings. _**"And you, Lulu, what is your answer? Don't you miss the times when we created the most beautiful of nights together?"**_

Through tear filled eyes she spoke. "You wear the face of somepony I once loved, but that is all it is, a mask! I will never love a creature like you, nor will I aid you!"

That rejection of his sisters seemed to sting the dark alicorn. _**"I see…I expected no less from the two of you. I'm proud to call you my sisters…" **_Tikara Balak flapped his wings and returned to the floating Elements of Darkness. Immediately his hurt expression turned to one of sinister intent. _**"But unfortunately I care about you two too much, and my plan really does call for us all to rule together. So I guess on to plan B!" **_

All seven of the Elements of Darkness positioned themselves in front of Tikara Balak. The Element of Despair took the center while the other six orbited in a circle around it, the Elements glowed with power, the center one amplifying the other six and in turn amplifying the center. Their power roared to life as a unified beam burst forth. The united colors of the Elements formed a beam of sparkling dark energy that was aimed at the group.

Celesita and Luna noticed the true target of Tikara Balak's attack. They used their combined magic to force the others away from them, clearing a ten foot radius of space. The beam from the Elements of Darkness struck the Princesses, surrounding them in a vortex of negatively charged mana. Celestia and Luna could feel the energy of the evil Elements corrupting them to their very core, and fighting it with every inch of their souls. They screamed and wailed as the power of the Elements corrupted them.

"_**The more you fight it the worse it feels, let the Elements of Darkness empower you, let it fill every fiber of your being!"**_

"PRINCESS CELESTIA, PRINCESS LUNA," shouted Twilight.

The vortex completely consumed the Princesses, barring them from sight. An explosion occurred that made the entire area grow cold. What was left was a sphere of dark energy that sat in place of where the Princesses once stood. Tikara smiled evilly as the Elements of Darkness each returned to floating around him. _**"My little ponies, I believe you already know one of my sisters…her other persona…" **_From the sphere cantered out the Princess of Eternal Night, a mare of whom which struck fear in the hearts of foals and adult ponies alike. Her misty, star speckled, mane and tail undulated, as her cyan, slit, cat-like eyes scanned the ponies before her. _**"Nightmare Moon, I'm happy to see you again my dear."**_

"Brother, it's been too long," said Nightmare Moon as she stretched her limps.

"_**And now allow me to introduce to you my other sister, a pony like none you've ever seen!"**_

The sphere dissipated and revealed the final inhabitant inside. Her mane was blood red fire, and raging, like a condensed super nova. Her body was almost transparent, but at the core burned a new born sun. Her eyes were slit like Nightmare Moon's, but the color was different, yellow slits surrounded by burning embers. The regalia still retained its golden color; on her chest piece was the image of an orange sun.

"My name is Phantasma Sun, bringer of Everlasting Daylight, the ghost which haunts your every step, and steals the light from within."

"This can't be happening," said Rarity.

"_**Oh but it is, Element of Generosity. Now my sisters join me at my side, as it always was meant to be!" **_The two, now turned, royal sisters rose up to meet Tikara Balak in the air. Taking their place at his right and left side, the trio alicorns looked down upon the bewildered ponies, at the faces of blatant discouragement. This was something that none of them thought possible! _**"And now it is time, rise up; rise up my Altar of Calamity!" **_

Applejack suddenly felt something under her hooves, as if the ground was speaking to her, she listened closely. Her eyes went wide as she shouted aloud, "SOMETHING'S COMIN' UP, BRACE YOURSELVES!"

All around them the ground shook violently, far off in the distance behind the three alicorns, fissures began to splinter in all directions. The ground caved in on itself, crumbling to bits as something began to rise up from the depths. It was some sort of structure, made of dark gray stone. A temple measuring a thousand feet in height, a long staircase led up to an opening, further up was a large ornate platform, situated atop a giant obelisk. There were at least eight sharp pillars jetting up from different positions on the temple, the pillars acted as lightning rods, pulling in the various electrical discharges from the sky. It was menacing, terrifying, bringing up every bad feeling within the body just from looking at it.

"_**Upon this day I declare my supremacy over all of Equestria, neigh, the world itself! Prepare all of you, the birth of a new world is about to take place, and it will start with the giving of your lives and relinquishing your Elements of Harmony!" **_The Element of Chaos responded to his will, unleashing a blast of violet chaotic energy at the group.

"_**Protegat antiquorum spiritus, Maximo AEGIS!**_" Twilight's magic shield formed a few feet in front of them.

"_**Saphir!**_" From the six jewels orbiting Rarity, the blue crystal flew off and embedded itself in Twilight's shield. The blue crystal shined brightly, making the shield grow twice its normal size and beaming with enhanced power.

The beam smashed against the Aegis shield and pushed it back, the shield was already showing signs of strain, cracks spewing mana energy were becoming visible. Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon laughed at the pathetic attempt of the ponies to stop their brother's attack. At that moment the Aegis shield burst apart, sending the Saphir gem back to Rarity. They all braced themselves for the inevitable destructive pain that was heading their way.

"_**Shield of the Just!**_"

At that moment Bright Blade's shield intercepted the attack head on. The beam itself was pushed back now, completely repelling the Element of Chaos's power. Tikara Balak stopped the blast. Bright Blade gripped Excellion in his teeth, stepping forward and putting himself between his friends and the evil alicorn trio.

"_**You aren't the only one with a sword…"**_ Tikara Balak's energy flared up, as the clouds above swirled into a spiral above them. _**"Come to me o sword of destruction, hear me now as I call you to action! Raze this land to the ground! Bring an end to their Utopia, my mighty sword Umbara!" **_From the center of the swirling clouds a black lightning bolt shot down, the bolt stopped in front of Tikara as the black lightning formed into a weapon. The sword was double-edged, with four sharp points on each end, and a primary long point, the shape of it resembled something like solidified fire, black with a single red stripe that ran from the tip to the guard. The guard itself was silver and W shaped, with a black leather wrapped hilt.

"You have a sword too," shouted Rainbow Dash.

"_**After that traitorous sword Excellion stopped heeding my calls I decided it was time for a new sword to be forged. Thanks to the assistance of the Diamond Dogs, I was able to create my newest weapon, Umbara, the sword destruction. Unlike Excellion, this sword will slaughter whomever or whatever I wish, like all of you!" **_Tikara Balak took Umbara, gripped it with his teeth, the blade facing towards the right. He assumed a fighting stance that matched Bright Blade's. The two alicorns stared each other down, waiting for one or the other to make a move.

All of a sudden Phantasma Sun started to act strangely, and so did Nightmare Moon. Tikara Balak glanced between his two sisters, wondering what was wrong with them. And so too were the others. After a minute the eyes of the two royal sisters changed back to their original colors, no longer slit and cat-like.

"You must…get away…" said Nightmare Moon, her voice sounding much like Luna's.

"Leave…save as many lives…as you can…" said Phantasma Sun, her voice reverting back to Celestia's.

The royal sisters' horns glowed with their respective auras; the two of them fired a combined beam of light at the group. There was no malice, no hate, or intent to kill whatsoever, only the need to protect and save. They allowed the beam to strike them, combining into a ball of light that flashed away. Leaving behind a scorch mark and nothing else, Tikara Balak released Umbara and held it in his telekinetic grip.

"_**What was that about?"**_

"I'm sorry big brother, it just slipped out," said Nightmare Moon.

"It seems our other halves still have a stake in their survival, it will not happen again Arion," assured Phantasma Sun.

Tikara Balak shrugged it off. _**"Regardless, we have work to do…come my sisters, preparations must be made before the final curtain call." **_

"Yes, big brother," said the sisters in unison.

**Arion, Prince of the Stars, the eldest brother of the co-rulers of Equestria, is the villain Tikara Balak. Having created the Elements of Darkness and the sword of destruction Umbara, has now corrupted Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, allowing their darker sides to run free. And on top of all that, Bright Blade is the Element of Hope! Tikara's end game has been laid out, but can the Warriors of Harmony do anything to stop it!? Find out next time in War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade…!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: _Countdown to Destruction_**

***2 days later***

Tikara Balak was standing atop his Altar of Calamity; seven individual pedestals lined the front edge of the platform, each one holding a different Element of Darkness. Tikara had his eyes closed, as if praying to his own creations, or contemplating his next move. His blue fire mane and tail wafted in the blowing winds, as the lightning flashed in the sky above. Tikara's head perked up, he then turned around and looked out into the horizon. Just then two streaks of light soared towards the Altar; they landed softly on the platform a couple of feet away from Tikara. The lights vanished and revealed both Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon, they gave their older brother a respectful bow, to which Tikara did the same.

"_**So my sisters, how did you fare?"**_

"Very well, Fort Valor, Fort Caliburn, and Fort Avalon, have been destroyed," said Phantasma Sun.

"As well as Fort Sandare in Manehattan and Fort Templar in Fillydelphia, they all seemed quite surprised to see us," said Nightmare Moon with a grin.

"_**Excellent, any sign of our 'friends?'" **_They shook their heads, an apologetic look on their faces. _**"Not to worry, all the pieces are in place, all that is needed is the seven Elements of Harmony." **_

"But, Arion, they are nowhere to be found. How will you find them," asked Phantasma Sun.

"_**By making them come to me, observe…" **_

Tikara Balak trotted passed his sisters, and stopped at the edge of the platform. He looked down below and as far as he could see, the skies and ground below were filled with Daemoni. The demonic army was like a large, inky black mass that went on for miles. The Daemoni stayed on the outside perimeter of the Altar of Calamity. Tikara Balak let a smile arch across his face. His dark aura shined from his horn, it then shined brightly as Tikara took in a deep breath.

"_**HEAR ME INHABITANTS OF THIS WORLD, I AM TIKARA BALAK!" **_His voice boomed loudly in all directions, making the Royal Canterlot voice sound like a quiet whisper in comparison. _**"AS OF NOW MY PREPARATIONS ARE COMPLETE, AND MY ARMY STANDS READY! WITHIN THE NEXT TWENTY-FOUR HOURS I WILL UNLEASH MY ULTIMATE WEAPON AND BRING FORTH THE END OF THE WORLD! TAKE THIS TIME TO MAKE YOUR PEACE, AND SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LOVED ONES! TO THOSE OF YOU WHO WISH TO STOP ME I INVITE YOU TO DO SO, CHALLENGE ME IF YOU DARE!"**_

Tikara's horn dimmed when he finished, the remnant echoes still going on in the background. Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon cantered next to Tikara Balak, they then nuzzled the sides of his neck affectionately, of which he returned by nuzzling them back.

"Well done brother, that will surely draw them out," said Nightmare Moon.

"No doubt they will come running, of that I am sure of," said Phantasma Sun.

"_**Heh-heh, and now we play the waiting game…"**_

* * *

***Everfree Forest – Zecora's hut***

"Damn Tikara Balak, he's forcing us to act," cursed Major Broadside.

Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon had sent the team back to Fort Avalon. Luckily they were able to get all the UEA soldiers out of the fort in time, but not before sounding a general alarm to evacuate all the other forts. Since then they have taken refuge in the Everfree Forest, using Zecora's hut as a temporary base of operations, and coordinating with other UEA forces via long distance Iris Callers. They gathered outside Zecora's hut, with a makeshift table that had maps and hoof written reports, to which most were gathered round in discussion of Tikara's recent announcement.

"It's a bluff, he won't destroy the world! Like he said, he needs your Elements for his plan to work," said Big Macintosh.

"That's just it Big Macintosh, Tikara knows we won't let that happen, but ah don't think any of us are willing to take that chance…He is, well, evil and all," said Applejack.

Just then one of the long distance Iris Callers turned on, one of two in the center of the table. On it appeared the face of Captain Ballista, on the other was Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadance, Ballista gave a salute to her father and all present. "Father – Sir – my team has finished its surveillance on the Altar of Calamity."

"Good what have you found," asked Major Broadside.

"Sir, the Daemoni forces have completely surrounded the structure on all sides, at a radius of ten miles. Same for the sky, the Daemoni seem to attack anything that gets close to the Altar, but other than that they're not marching."

"Looks like Tikara Balak has gathered all his forces at the temple, he's making sure we don't interfere," commented Shining Armor.

"I still can't believe Aunt Celestia and Luna have been corrupted, or that they laid waste to the forts! Well, that aside, our forces are on the move, and should be there within the next fifteen hours," said Princess Cadance.

"Fifteen hours, you guys said you'd be here in half that, what took you so long," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Let's just say that we got some reinforcements, sorry to say we'll be a little late to the party, but, Epona willing, not too late," said Shining Armor.

"Well that's good to hear." Major Broadside then turned to the window that displayed Ballista. "I'm proud of you Captain, for taking command of your fort's forces swiftly and efficiently."

"Thank you sir, fortunately Commander Blueblood's sudden 'departure' didn't affect morale too much. Anyway, the Fort Valor forces are now linked with your Fort Avalon forces at the edge of the battlefield. We're just waiting for your group then we'll begin the attack, Ballista out." The Iris Caller LD device turned itself off.

"We'll sign off as well; see you there, Shining Armor and Candance signing off." The second Iris Caller then shut itself off.

"That only leaves the question of Spike and his reinforcements, Rarity have you heard anything from Spike," asked Twilight.

"The last thing he told me in our linked dreams was that he was having trouble persuading them, but after hearing that I'm sure they might come around."

Just then the door to the hut opened up, the wise zebra was carrying a tray on her back with cups full of warm tea. "Excuse me, may I offer you some tea," asked Zecora.

Zecora trotted over to the table and slid the tray on a spot that had no maps or reports on it. "Thank ya kindly Zecora, this whole thing is rattlin' our nerves a bit," said Applejack.

"How are Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie doing in there," asked Rainbow Dash.

"They are doing well, as far as one can tell. I must say, that this plan of yours does cause me some dismay. To face such a force, with such overwhelming odds, can there be no other recourse?"

"Unfortunately no…Damn it how in Equestria did he hide such a large structure right under our blasted noses," cursed Major Broadside.

"When Trixie…When Trixie saved me from Tikara Balak's base I noticed that the entire structure was created underground. The location of which was in the Nevermore Plains, somehow he must've been constructing that thing from behind his Sanctuary this whole time! Doesn't matter now, what's important is how we're going to defeat him and save the Princesses," said Twilight.

"No, you guys won't face Tikara Balak…" All eyes fell on Bright Blade, who was now in his earth pony form and flanked by the Crusaders. "The Element of Hope created me for the sole purpose of defeating Tikara Balak."

"What, seriously," asked Scootaloo.

"Wait does this mean you're startin' to remember stuff," asked Apple Bloom.

"Bits and pieces mostly, but just enough to know. In any case, I'm the one that can defeat Tikara Balak. I'm sure he'll let us get close to fight him, but we'll divide and conquer; I'll fight Tikara alone, while the six of you take on Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon. With any bit of luck you'll be able to transform them back, worst case scenario is they attack us together and make it that much harder for us," said Bright Blade.

"Bright Blade you can't do that," Everypony turned towards the hut, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were now trotting out from inside. "Facing that evil alicorn alone, that's not a good idea," said Fluttershy, concern heavy in her voice.

"I don't like it, but it is a sound plan," commented Major Broadside. "The Daemoni army will be too busy fighting us to come and aid their master, at the very least all we have to do is out last the Daemoni."

"It's a stupid plan! We're letting Bright Blade take on the biggest super baddy in all of Equestria, what's so great about that," said Pinkie Pie.

"The fact that I can't be killed is what makes it a good plan." Everypony looked at Bright Blade, stunned at his statement. "The incident at Canterlot Tower, where my wounds healed the next time I transformed. The duel between Trixie and Twilight, when I was shot in the chest, I've walked away from each one alive. The Element of Hope won't let me die until Tikara Balak is defeated."

"Darling, those were extreme cases! You can't expect the Element to save you all the time," said Rarity.

"I can, because I'm not flesh and blood. Just like he said, I'm a Construct, made up of solidified energy. That's why I can recover faster, and heal quicker; energy is a lot easier to mend." Bright Blade seemed to have depressed himself with what he said, his friends noticed. "I'll be over there, preparing for the battle, when you guys are ready tell me."

Bright Blade broke away from the Crusaders, and went off into an isolated part of the woods. Rarity looked to Twilight and motioned with her head to go after him. Twilight seemed to take the hint and followed the golden colt.

"I'm not going to lie, I feel sorry for that colt," said Major Broadside. "The weight of the world on our shoulders and he finds out that his whole life is nothing but a fabrication of the Element of Hope, what kind of set up is that?"

"A sucky one that's what," said Sweetie Belle. "He was made just so he could fight evil, why did that Element even make up memories for all of us!?"

"Who knows Sweetie, these Elements of Harmony are mysterious things created by a goddess, their powers are still a mystery to us all," said Rarity.

* * *

***A couple of minutes later***

Twilight wandered through the brush, looking for any sign of Bright Blade. She eventually found him setting in the glade. Ever since that day when Tikara Balak said he was the Element of Hope, Bright Blade had been acting differently. He carried himself like he was older than he was; his voice had a more confident and stronger tone, even in his colt earth pony form. And it didn't help that Twilight's heart was beating faster in her chest, her attraction toward him however was overshadowed by her concern for him.

She slowly approached the adolescent colt, and sat on her haunches next to him. His eyes were closed, as if he were in deep meditation. "Bright Blade…?"

Bright Blade opened his eyes and saw that Twilight was sitting next to him. "You should be with the others, hammering out the final details of the attack plan."

"After hearing you say something like that, do you honestly think I'm going to leave you alone," asked Twilight.

"No, but I kinda wished you would."

"Bright Blade I don't understand why you've been talking about yourself like you're expendable!? You try so hard to fight, to protect us at the cost of you coming to harm…Ugh, it's the one thing I hate about you, but at the same time I find endearing."

Bright Blade smiled at that, the first he's shown since the day they arrived in the Everfree. "There was something else I remembered, something that I'm sure you probably figured out too."

"And what's that," asked Twilight, genuinely intrigued.

"The Element of Hope knew about Tikara's release, and over the years slowly used its power to influence everypony's memories. Which made it easier for it to alter all of your memories and insert me into them, but when you and Princess Celestia used Epona's failsafe spell you inadvertently counteracted the power of the Element. Which is also why I have false memories of me interacting with all of you, because…"

Twilight arched an eyebrow when Bright Blade fell silent. "Because…?"

"Because if we defeat Tikara Balak –"

"**When **we defeat Tikara Balak," corrected Twilight.

"When we defeat him, the Element of Hope will have fulfilled its mission, and it'll return to whatever place it was hiding before all this. The purpose of the false memories was to make sure that they could be easily erased later, and that no traces of its existence could be traced," said Bright Blade.

"That's – that's not true…"

"Think about it, six Elements are enough to keep the balance in Equestria, hope will be restored so there's no need for me or the Element to be –"

"No!" Twilight brought Bright Blade into a tight hug, bringing the colt close to her. Bright Blade was caught off guard, suddenly grateful that he was this close to Twilight; otherwise she would see his blushing face. "You won't disappear Bright Blade, that can't happen! You're still in our hearts, memories or no memories, nothing, not even the Element of Hope can change that!"

Bright Blade started to feel warm tears fall on his white mane, Twilight was crying. Bright Blade wrapped his forelegs around Twilight, returning the hug. The two of them embraced one another, as if this one act would insure that Bright Blade wouldn't go away, that he would stay here in Equestria with his friends, his family. The golden earth pony couldn't help but let his tears flow down, to him, the thought of leaving Twilight, the mare he loved, was the last thing he wanted to have happen. But somehow, deep inside, something told him that everything would be alright, somehow. It felt like hours, at least to the two them, having not let the other go.

"There's something I –!"

"I have to tell you – !"

The two of them stopped, realizing that they had spoken at the same time, they separated just enough so that they could look each other in the eye. "You go first Bright Blade," said Twilight.

"…Twilight for a while now I've-I've thought of you as an older sister, but recently I sort of realized that I liked you…more than like, actually I –!" Twilight placed a hoof on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Not now, not here, if you're going to say something like that then do it after this is over, alright," asked Twilight.

Bright Blade nodded his head. "Alright Twilight…"

The truth was Twilight didn't know herself if she really wanted him to finish his sentence for that reason. She was still in conflict with herself, about falling for Bright Blade. At first it was just the alicorn form, but lately it's as if the two versions merged into one, young though he was, Bright Blade acted as if he were of equal age with everypony else.

After a while they returned to Zecora's hut, where the others were busy discussing the finite details of their plan. When Twilight and Bright Blade emerged they all decided that getting some rest was the best option at this point, the time was almost close to midnight, twelve hours now, and twelve hours left to save the world. They all went to sleep quickly, exhausted from their coordinating and planning for the past three days now. Everything was set; the armies were ready to charge into battle. The fate of Equestria would be decided at the crack of dawn.

**Both sides are ready, fates will be decided, and the hammer of destiny will soon crash down upon the world! The day of reckoning has come, go forth ponies of Equestria, go forth and protect the lives of all those who cry out for peace! War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: _Showdown –Elements of Harmony vs. Phantasma Sun & Nightmare Moon_**

The morning came, and with it the massive army of UEA soldiers, only a few hundred yards away from the Daemoni army. The demonic creatures snarled, snorted, and brayed, daring them to attack. Further out behind the Daemoni army was the Altar of Calamity, the Elements of Darkness shined like beacons at the top of the Altar, welcoming the challenge.

Major Broadside stood on the frontline, flanked by Big Macintosh, who was now raised to the rank of Sergeant, and his daughter, Captain Ballista. The skies were clear, but the color was a crimson red, with the early morning orange sun rising from the east behind the UEA army. The light caught off the armor of all the soldiers on the ground, sparkling like the morning dew.

"This is a total cluster buck," said Major Broadside.

"Eeyup," agreed Big Mac.

"Can't be helped, right father, this is for us all," said Captain Ballista.

Broadside nodded his head. "Indeed…Ballista take flight and rally the Aerial Corp.!"

"Yes sir!" Ballista flapped her wings and immediately propelled herself into the air; the other pegasi did the same as thousands upon thousands flew up. They all began to form ranks, with Ballista at the head of the group, many pegasi, almost too many to count.

"Sergeant Big Macintosh, take command of the left side forces!"

"Yes sir!"

Major Broadside then tapped his Iris Caller crystal so that his voice could be heard by all the troops. "Listen up, brothers and sisters of Equestria! Before us is an army created by evil and bred for destruction, for a year this war has raged on, not knowing when or how it may end! The one they call Tikara Balak stands there, atop his so called 'Altar of Calamity,' laughing at us, thinking himself above us all! I say we prove him wrong, because this battle is not about just Equestria, no, the survival of the world itself rests on the shoulders of every stallion and mare assembled here! Our metal will be tested, our blades broken, our shields dented, our spears bent, upon this day, a glorious day, our day of reckoning!"

The soldiers all let out a cheering roar, a roar that agitated the Daemoni as they raked their hooves against the ground, ready for the attack.

"FORM UP!" All the frontline Brawn Corp. ponies brandished their mighty shields, and readied their spears. Further behind the Mage Corp. prepared to release their pent up magic bolts. Up above, the pegasi did the same, checking their blades and halberds. Major Broadside positioned his war lance, placing it in a secure holder on his right side. "CHARGE, CHARGE WITH ME, TO OUR DESTINY!"

As one, from the sky to the ground, the ponies let loose a war cry that even made the Daemoni flinch. The UEA soldiers galloped at full speed, the Daemoni wasted no time in launching magic bolts at them. One after another the soldiers were hit, but they didn't stop, a fierce look of determination permeated their faces! The Daemoni let loose another volley, yet again they did not stop!

"RELEASE," shouted Major Broadside.

From their side the Mage Corp. fired one volley after another of magic bolts, each one landing at the frontline of the Daemoni army, and progressively aiming further out. What was left of the Daemoni frontline rode out to meet the UEA forces. In the skies the winged Daemoni flew fast, as the Aerial Corp. drew ever closer. Both armies finally met in a gigantic sickening, thudding, smashing sound. Ground Daemoni were being mowed over by the shields of the Brawn Corp., the ones that weren't hit got skewered by their spears.

In the air Aerial Corp. pegasi slashed and chased other winged Daemoni, each side's troops were falling out of the sky like flies, both unrelenting. Captain Ballista wasted no time in attacking her prey, swift and direct, she cut down multiple winged Daemoni, the poor creatures had no time to react, realizing too late that they were about to be brought down. Ballista was joined by her, now newly appointed, Lieutenants. Thunderlane, Cloudchaser, and Flitter, together the four of them carved out a path for their fellow pegasi to follow, taking out anything in sight.

Down below was organized chaos, magic bolts were being slung left and right from both sides. Major Broadside had detached his war lance from the holster and began wielding it. Balancing on his hind legs, and placing his hooves into the specially designed grips, he twirled the long weapon around himself. One of the ground Daemoni charged at him blindly, Broadside thrust out his weapon and pierced it in the chest! The next one tried to attack from the left, but with a quick lunge Broadside slashed the beast across the neck, sending a fountain of black blood into the air before it disappeared.

Sergeant Big Macintosh was, on the other hoof, using his raw strength and shields. Bashing any Daemoni that got near him, he was like a monster, plowing through all that stood in his way, unafraid to take on even the horned Daemoni. Effortlessly he smashed their ranks, breaking their horns as if they were fragile twigs. At one point dozens of ground Daemoni tried to pile on top of him, in a vain attempt at slowing him down, it didn't end well. Big Macintosh, with a powerful war cry, bucked all the Daemoni that had clung to him, sending them flying into their comrades.

After a few minutes of fighting, the Daemoni armies had been strategically divided into two halves, both in the sky and on the ground, forming a clear path towards the Altar of Calamity. Upon seeing this rift Major Broadside activated his Iris Caller. "SEND UP THE SIGNAL!"

From the Mage Corp. a single blue magic bolt was fired high into the air. The bolt then exploded, staying suspended in the air, shining a bright sky blue. Far off in the horizon, seven streaks of light started to fly towards the battlefield. Purple, violet, pink, red, orange, blue, and yellow, the lights flew overhead; some of the soldiers looked up at the lights and cheered them on as they soared through the rift that was made for them. Major Broadside spared a quick glance as the multicolored comets shot past them, whispering under his breath, "Good luck…"

* * *

***Altar of Calamity***

The seven lights all gathered at the top of the stairway. Their energy dispersed, revealing the seven Elements of Harmony. They all stared out at the mayhem they had just flew over, worried looks abound as they watched multiple explosions being ignited, and pegasi falling out of the sky.

"I don't like this, we should've helped them," said Rainbow Dash.

"It can't be helped Rainbow. Major Broadside made it clear that he didn't want us to waste any of our energy fighting the Daemoni, he knows we'll need to be at full power to end this," said Twilight.

"Still, that doesn't mean it was a good idea," commented Fluttershy.

"If you ask me he was being stubborn, the old warhorse," said Rarity.

"Can't rightly blame him, he just has his pride as a soldier," said Applejack.

"Well, this is it everypony, no turning back now," said Pinkie Pie.

They all turned around and gazed at the entrance of the Altar. A doorway, measuring fifty feet, with ancient runic writing on the sides, they couldn't see anything beyond the entrance, only pitch black darkness, they knew not what lied in wait for them, but they had no choice.

"Let's go," said Bright Blade.

The seven of them trotted as one, staying close to one another as they entered the cold darkness of the entryway, it was silent, even the floor was black as night, making it feel as if they had walked into a void. As soon as they were all inside they felt a rush of energy, and a sudden tug and pull. The room was lit up with dozens of lights, culminating in a dazzling blinding flash; all seven of them shut their eyes tight and waited for what was to come. They started to hear something now, a rush of wind, the sounds of a distant battle, and the thrum of energy.

"_**Welcome, esteemed guests." **_The group slowly opened their eyes, before them, only ten feet away, was Tikara Balak. At his sides were his transformed sisters, Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon. To his back were seven pedestals, each holding one of the seven Elements of Darkness. Tikara Balak smiled at them, evilly. _**"I'm glad you had the common courtesy, and forethought, to use the front entrance. If you tried to attack the Altar directly you would've been met with some resistance."**_

"This ends today Tikara Balak," said Bright Blade.

"Release the Princesses from your hold now, and fight us like a real stallion," said Twilight.

"Bite your tongue you wretched mare," cursed Phantasma Sun.

"We follow our brother, of our own free wills," shouted Nightmare Moon.

"_**I guess you have your answer Twilight Sparkle." **_Tikara Balak started to chuckle a bit. _**"I knew that threat about destroying the world in twenty-four hours would make you all come running and here you are! Your heroism is to be commended, but rest assured that all this pain, all this suffering, could all have been avoided."**_

"Oh yeah, and how da ya figure that," asked Applejack.

"_**All you need to do is sacrifice yourselves and your Elements, I will remake this world, and all will have a place in its rebirth! I'll even bring all of you back and make you very prosperous!" **_Tikara's gaze then fell to Bright Blade. _**"I'll even give you the one thing the Element of Hope cannot, a flesh and blood body! You'll be able to walk amongst us all, not as a Construct, but as a living breathing equine! I offer you all this final chance, surrender and you will know no pain, but fight me and you will know more suffering than you can possibly imagine!"**_

All seven of the ponies gave each other quick glances, smiled, and then assumed a fighting stance. "_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evils wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_"

"_**Come to me o sword of destruction, hear me now as I call you to action! Raze this land to the ground! Bring an end to their Utopia, my mighty sword Umbara!" **_

From the sky two lightning bolts, one white, one black, descended towards them. The black lightning bolt landed beside Tikara Balak, transforming into his evil sword Umbara. The white lightning bolt landed next to Bright Blade, taking on the form of the magical sword Excellion.

"Twilight do it now!"

Twilight's eyes shined as her horn flared up with magical power. A giant magical circle formed underneath them, with Twilight's cutie mark at its center. Tikara Balak, Phantasma Sun, and Nightmare Moon looked upon the magic circle, wondering what they were planning. "_**Tolle nos in novam aciem, **__**S**__**ituale **__**S**__**ubcinctus!**_"

The circle's light shined as mana filled electricity began to arc from one side of the circle to the other. In a flash of purple light, all, but Tikara Balak and Bright Blade, were gone from the Altar platform.

"_**Alone at last," **_said Tikara Balak.

"It ends here," declared Bright Blade.

* * *

Both Tikara Balak and Bright Blade gripped their swords with their teeth, and charged one another. When their blades made contact an explosion of gold and black energy spread out over the platform, the fight between the evil and good alicorn had officially begun.

"What have you done Twilight Sparkle," asked Nightmare Moon, grudgingly.

Somehow the eight of them had been transported to the foot of the temple; the Daemoni army was still miles away, making any hope for reinforcements for either side implausible. "It was a relocation spell, your opponents will be us," stated Twilight.

"Do not think it will be easy to defeat us my faithful student," said Phantasma Sun.

_Alright girls can you hear me, _thought Twilight.

_Yes, _thought the others.

_Remember the plan, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, the three of you will take on Nightmare Moon. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and I will fight Phantasma Sun. We have to weaken them just enough so that the Harmonic Resonance can change them back. _

_Yeah, about that, can we change the name? I still say the name could be twenty percent cooler, _thought Rainbow Dash.

_Who cares what we call it, so long as it brings back the Princesses, _chided Rarity.

_Uh girls, less chit-chat, more fighting, _thought Applejack.

"_**Magicales Cogere S**__**omino!**_" Twilight's horn flared up and sent a wave of magical energy shooting forth at the royal sisters, making them separate and dash off in different directions.

Just as they had planned Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were able to surround Nightmare Moon in a triangle formation. The alicorn of night stared at each of them in turn, ready to take on the first one to move. "Ha-ha-ha, so Twilight Sparkle thinks so little of me that she sends you three to fight me!"

"Really, well then let us see what you think of this!" Rarity's red crystal floated in front of her and began to shine with power. "_**Rubis, Annihilate!**_" The red crystal unleashed a stream of scarlet red light, aimed directly for the Mare in the Moon.

She was not impressed, the moment before Rarity's attack made impact Nightmare Moon created a barrier around herself. The barrier was a mixture of black and violet energy, but different in its form. The beam, remarkably, bent upwards and away from her. "Is that all?"

"How did she –!?"

"I got this Rari!" Nightmare Moon dropped her shield and turned her head slightly. Behind Nightmare Moon rose five Giga Party Cannons, with Pinkie Pie sitting on the one in the middle. Each cannon muzzle glowed, ready to release their ordinance on the turned Luna, "Ready and –!"

With a flash of Nightmare Moon's horn all five of the Giga Party Cannons were wrapped in the same black and violet energy field. The pink party pony soon found herself without a cannon to stand on, as all five of them plummeted to the ground and sunk into the sediment like lead weights. Pinkie Pie quickly used her cape to teleport herself away back to the ground before she could fall. She quickly moved to her contingency plan, once again she used her pauldron cape to teleport herself near Nightmare Moon.

As soon as Pinkie Pie was close enough she reached into her cape, with a flap and pull, three round pink colored bombs appeared. They were on notoriously short fuses, but that wouldn't prove to be a problem. Pinkie Pie then teleported, whimsically, away and left the three bombs behind to do their work. "Try my Party Poppers!"

"Cute," said Nightmare Moon. Her horn glowed once again, the three bombs were then wrapped in a sphere of the same energy. The Party Poppers then exploded, within the spheres, the powerful force was contained and subdued. "Wish to try anything else?"

From out of nowhere a large, milky-blue, gorilla jumped up, and locked its palms together preparing to deliver a powerful hammer fist to the back of Nightmare Moon's head. Once again, Nightmare Moon used her mysterious power to affect the outcome of the attack. Fluttershy suddenly felt weightless, not the normal kind of weightlessness that a pegasus usually feels, but an absolute lack of any sense that she would touch the ground. "_W-what's happening,_" asked Fluttershy in a panic.

"It would appear that you three require a lesson in the finer points of my power!" This time Nightmare Moon exerted her telekinetic abilities to throw Fluttershy and make her smash into her two friends.

Luckily for Rarity and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy released her avatar form, lessening the impact dealt to her friends. The three of them laid in a heap, sore all over. "Sorry girls," said Fluttershy.

"Not your fault," said Rarity.

"Look at all the pretty stars…" Pinkie Pie then shook her head, regaining her bearings. "That was not fair, first she takes out my cannons, bends Rari's beam, pops my Party Poppers, and throws poor Fluttershy like a ragdoll!"

"How is she even doing this!?"

"Simple really…" Nightmare Moon then enclosed the three mares in a bubble of the unusual violet and black energy. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie suddenly felt very heavy, a great force had been thrust upon the mares, completely immobilizing them. "Did you think that the moon has no special power? You'd be sorely mistaken. You see, my sister's sun creates warmth and light for the world, but my moon has other duties. It governs the tides of the waters, and most importantly, it controls the unseen force of gravity! It rules over every living thing, binding them together, even the sun itself is bound by it!"

"So what does that have to do with anything," asked Rarity.

Nightmare Moon began to trot towards them, slowly, like a predator that had cornered her prey. "It means that all the powers of the moon are mine to command, so I can command gravitational forces. For instance, my current spell, it creates a localized G-force field and I can freely manipulate the amount of G-force within that bubble you're in. What you're feeling now is twice the amount of this world's gravity, but if we were to increase it just a bit more…"

All three mares felt even more force being placed upon them, making them bend at the knees, using all their will power to keep from going to the ground. Another wave came right after that, this one more painful than the last.

"The Elements of Harmony are truly powerful, the amount of gravitational force on you now is six times the norm, any lesser pony's bones would've snapped like twigs. I wonder, exactly how much more G-force can the three of you take, how much more until you die," said Nightmare Moon, a grin arching across her face.

"No! We! _WON'T!_" Fluttershy's pearl orbs began to shine with power, illuminating the inside of the bubble, obscuring all three of them from view. The bubble began to crack, fissures appearing on every part of the confining sphere. In a shattering burst the bubble exploded, a powerful roar came out as Nightmare Moon saw what had emerged. It was a dragon, roughly the size of Spike's full-grown form, but more slender and curvier, with wings that had feather-like scales. The beast's glowing eyes were fixed on Nightmare Moon, as she stomped forward, bearing her fangs at the Princess of Eternal Night.

"A dragon, dear Fluttershy, I didn't know you could turn into one of those," exclaimed Rarity.

"_Well I never said I couldn't._"

"But we thought you were scared of dragons," said Pinkie Pie.

"_Yes I am, and under normal circumstances I wouldn't ever transform into one, but right now I'm angrier at her than I am afraid of dragons!_"

"Interesting, but it won't save you! _**Graviton Guillotine!**_"

Above Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, a large thinned out layer of graviton particles formed. The long blade of gravity fell swiftly down on them, but it never reached them. Fluttershy, in her new dragon avatar, flared her wings as the avatars entire body began to glow, she extended her right claw upwards at the exact moment the guillotine came near her. The entire midsection of the blade was disintegrated, every individual graviton particle having been destroyed. The rest of the blade fell around them, cutting a giant gash into the ground. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were surprised at what they saw; they didn't realize that Fluttershy had other powers than that.

"Clever girl, you're using the dragon's Magic Canceler ability," observed Nightmare Moon.

"_Yes, my powers don't just allow me to mimic an animal's traits and strength, but even their special abilities as well!_" Fluttershy motioned with her arm in the direction of Pinkie's cannons, a powerful wave of luminescent wind washed over the weapons, making the gravity fields holding them disappear like dust in the wind.

"Now things get interesting, such an ability is only as powerful as the one who wields it, let us see if you have the strength to use it properly," said Nightmare Moon. Just then an explosion rang out a few yards away. Rising embers of red fire, along with chunks of earth, rainbow beams, and magical energy blasts, "I see, seems that sister is also having fun."

* * *

Attack after attack, Phantasma Sun did not let up. Dashing about in the air and on the ground, she left a blazing trail of destruction as Phantasma Sun unleashed one fiery blast after another. "C'mon my little ponies! Show me the full extent of your powers, don't you dare hold back!" Phantasma Sun's mane flared up, coiling into a sphere as her horn lit up with an orange aura. "_**Red Giant!**_" Her mane released a bellowing stream of violent red flames at Twilight and Applejack.

Twilight was able to cast her Aegis shield spell in time to block the attack, protecting the both of them. "I don't understand this!? Princess Celestia was never this, this reckless! She's just attacking with such abandonment, and no real strategy!"

"Ah reckon it's probably because she's changed! Think about it, Princess Luna is actin' calm and thinkin' through her attacks in her form as Nightmare Moon," said Applejack.

"And now as Phantasma Sun she's become wild and destructive, like a super nova…"

_Hey guys, how about a little less talk, and bit more fight,_ thought Rainbow Dash.

Applejack and Twilight looked up as Rainbow Dash swopped out of the sky. "Rainblossom!" Rainbow Dash spun in midair becoming a sparkling blur. Hundreds of dozens of Spectrum Beams shot out, each one bending and angling themselves at Phantasma Sun.

The Princess of Everlasting Day halted her attack and took evasive action. Phantasma Sun flew high in the air, she was like a ballerina dodging and weaving around the beams. To Twilight, it was only a painful reminder of the once kind and gentle ruler she once was. The beams continued to dog her, only a few of them ever reaching their target, but even so, they did little to damage her. "I like that attack, so beautiful and yet so deadly, it betrays your normally outward tomcolt image Rainbow Dash!"

"Yeah, but that's why we like her!" Phantasma Sun turned around, just in time to see Applejack, who was now balancing an enormous boulder on her right hoof. The boulder was glowing with a powerful orange aura, almost as if it were on fire. "Meteor Wrecker!" Applejack launched the boulder straight at Phantasma Sun, the giant rock smashed against her, sending the solar mare plummeting to the ground. The meteor forced her into the ground more and more till it exploded in a column of brilliant orange light.

The light quickly vanished as Phantasma Sun rose from the crater; she then jumped up and onto the outer edge the hole. "You damn country hick, how dare you attack me from behind!"

"You should pay more attention Phantasma Sun! _**Magicales **__**L**__**aminae!**_" Twilight galloped at full speed, a ball of concentrated mana floating in front of her. The ball then elongated and took on the form of an energy sword. "_**Multiplica per duos!**_" The sword then split into two, the glowing weapons reared back and slashed as one.

Phantasma Sun summoned a burning shield and sword to intercept the blades, teacher and student traded blows back and forth. Twilight's face was a mixture of sadness and anger, while Phantasma Sun's expression was more akin to delight. "Excellent my faithful student, your control is superb, your constructs hold up well to constant stress! Overall…A PLUS!" Phantasma Sun slammed the blade of her burning sword onto the blade of Twilight's mana sword.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you are not my teacher! Celestia is in there somewhere, and I'll bring her back out," swore Twilight.

"Really, if that's your intent why don't you just lose control?" Twilight's eyes went wide, and Phantasma Sun noticed. "Through the eyes of the Element of Rage I saw everything; I felt your anger and even the power you radiated that day! It was breathtaking, awe-inspiring, didn't you just love it! It's so much more fun giving into your power and running wild!"

Twilight retaliated as her horn glowed, "_**M**__**ultiplica per tres**_!" The mana swords shook for a moment then split again, now becoming six swords. The newly formed swords went to work, slashing at Phantasma Sun, making her retreat back, and increasing her efforts to block and attack. "I will never allow that to happen again, I became a monster! I remember it all too clearly, how I wanted to kill, to destroy anything and everything that got in my way, and the pain I felt in my heart! I will never allow that to happen again, that is why I can't bear to see you this way!"

"What do you know Twilight Sparkle, for thousands of years I've had to act regel, poised, and demur! Always painstakingly analyzing every move I make, for fear of how my subjects would view their ruler, never allowing myself to act as I wanted to! But…in helping our brother fulfill his vision neither my sister nor myself will ever have to act like that again, no, we will be free to act as we wish, without fear of scrutiny!"

"I knew that, I've always known that about you Princess! I've seen how you enjoy a good prank now and then; I've seen the fun loving, carefree part of you, the part that wants a friend, a close friend to whom you can share your secrets with! And I'm sorry I couldn't see beyond that, only viewing you as a kind and gentle teacher, can you forgive me!?"

For a moment they stopped fighting, Phantasma Sun looked upon Twilight, as if truly seeing her for the first time. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood by, waiting to see if Twilight could reach the Princess Celestia within. "You are right, and I do forgive you. But, that can all change. It's still not too late for us to have that kind of friendship, once Arion remakes this world I'll ask him to resurrect you, and we'll be true friends!"

Twilight gave a heavy sigh before she spoke. "You truly do love him, don't you?"

"And what of it, I've told you the story of how my sister and I were conceived. The three of us are merely immortals, our only family bond being that we are parts of our mother Epona. Other than that we are our own alicorns," said Phantasma Sun.

"Then you leave me with no choice… _**M**__**ultiplica per centum!**_" The six swords then became six hundred, all of which floated around them in a large twenty foot radius and went as high as a hundred feet, Twilight then teleported herself outside the revolving wall of energy swords. "_**Constringam!**_" The swords then fired beams of light, connecting to one another, forming a cage made of pure mana energy.

Phantasma Sun only scoffed. "Is that all, you left me an opening to escape!"

"Not quite…" Phantasma Sun looked straight up, clouds had suddenly gathered in the area. At the center of the cluster a bright light shined. Phantasma Sun seemed to understand what was about to happen, but it was too late, Twilight had prepared the spell in advance and was about to release it. "_**Coeli Fortis Tonitrus!**_" The sky unleashed its fury as a pillar of violet and white light fell down, letting out a powerful ground shaking thunderclap as it descended. The beam finally hit its mark within Twilight's cage; Phantasma Sun was completely berated by the beam as it bore down on her, unable to mount a proper defense or teleport away.

The cage then exploded violently as sparks of white and purple light flew everywhere. On the ground laid Phantasma Sun, weakened and completely disheveled.

* * *

"Sister," cried Nightmare Moon.

The Mare in the Moon had been fighting Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie for a while now. Their attacks proving more effective thanks to Flutterhy's Magic Canceler ability, whatever Nightmare Moon would throw at them, Fluttershy's avatar would completely dispel it. Needless to say this infuriated her, but she tried to keep a level head, a condition she found was becoming increasingly hard to maintain, especially after witnessing what had happened to Phantasma Sun.

"Got'cha," yelled out Pinkie Pie.

Nightmare Moon was distracted, allowing Pinkie Pie to trap her in slew of, surprisingly, strong streamers. Both her hind legs and forelegs were completely tied up, she was vulnerable, she was wide open for attack, the chance to finish this was now! Rarity and Fluttershy nodded to each other and prepared to attack.

"_Noble Flame!_"

"_**Rubis, Annihilate!**_"

Rarity's scarlet beam burst forth, tearing apart the ground in its wake. Flutterhshy's milky-blue flames wrapped around the crimson light, doubling the power as the two attacks merged into one. The unified strike hit Nightmare Moon, engulfing her in its combined power; the streamers eventually burned away, and sent the evil alicorn mare flying backwards. She kept tumbling about in the attack, until she came to a complete stop next to her sister Phantasma Sun. Their opportunity had come.

"FORMATION! _**HARMONIC RESONANCE!**_"

All six mares joined together, eyes shut, their crystal cutie marks began to glow, as a bright light radiated around them. Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon tried to rise, but the beating they had taken, plus the powerful aura of the Elements of Harmony, made that difficult. The six of them started to float up into the air, at that moment they all opened their eyes which were now shining with power. The glowing light that surrounded them unleashed a double helix rainbow beam! The helix beam rose into the air for about ten feet, the twin beams joined into one powerful rainbow beam blast, Harmonic Resonance. Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon braced themselves, at that moment the beam hit them surrounding them in a vortex of rainbow light. The two sisters were swallowed by the Harmonic Resonance, the last thing the six mares saw was the panicked looks on their faces as the vortex shut itself.

Then, a large blinding flash of pure white light ignited, from far away the soldiers watched the light radiate, and then suddenly fade away. All six of the Warriors of Harmony floated gently back down to the ground. With worried expressions they gazed out and checked to see if the deed had been done. When the light finally died down, there, stood both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna dirty and bruised, but they were back. Their jubilation did not last long, as the Princesses forms flickered between their original forms and their evil personas. In a matter of seconds the two of them had returned to their evil forms, eliciting a round of disappointed grunts and tongue clicks.

"Shoot, how come that didn't work," asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't understand, they should've returned to their normal states! But it almost worked, that much is certain," said Twilight.

"Well can't we just, you know, fire another one," asked Rarity.

"Ah think we should wait on that, take a look." Applejack pointed to her crystal cutie mark, its normally pulsing shine was now a bit dim. Apparently it was the same for the rest of them.

"Do you think we might lose our armor if we do," asked Pinkie Pie.

"I don't think we should take our chances, besides I think we have enough power to fight them. They seem to be really weak," said Fluttershy.

Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon rose, shakily, to their hooves. They did not make any attempt at hiding their obvious hate and anger towards them, but there was something else, a twinge of fear. They had almost been reverted back to their original forms, a fact that they didn't like.

"They almost changed us back sister," said Nightmare Moon.

"I'm aware of that, as we are now our chances of winning this are slim," said Phantasma Sun. "But if we use **that**…"

Nightmare Moon's eyes shifted quickly to Phantasma Sun, wondering if she heard right. "Are you serious Phantasma!? That is our last resort!"

"Believe me Nightmare it's the last thing I want to do, but if we want to defeat them, and make Arion's dream a reality, then we must. For Arion…?"

"For Arion…!"

Nightmare Moon's and Phantasma Sun's horns began to glow, shining intensely. The mares felt a stirring, something bad was happening. "TWILIGHT LOOK," shouted Pinkie Pie.

Everypony gazed out towards the sky, the sun had begun to move, rising higher into the air, but that wasn't the only strange thing occurring. From the east the moon began to move as well, rising higher into the sky. The two celestial spheres seemed to be moving on a fixed course, a collision course, no, something else. Twilight turned her gaze back to the Princesses, she gasped. Their bodies were slowly moving towards each other, as if being pulled by some invisible force. The others followed Twilight's gaze as she shifted from the royal sisters, to the sun and moon, and then back to the sisters.

As the moon and sun drew closer so did the sisters, it was then that something clicked within all six of them, a feeling of impending dread. "WE MUSTN'T LET THIS CONTINUE! STOP THEM NOW!" Fluttershy transformed into her dragon avatar, Rarity positioned the red jewel, Rainbow Dash flew up, Applejack smashed her hoof into the ground and brought up a huge boulder, Pinkie Pie readied her Giga Party Cannons, and Twilight summoned one of her more powerful spells.

"_Noble Flames!_"

"_**Rubis, Annihilate!**_"

"Rainblossom!"

"Meteor Wrecker!"

"Surprise!"

"_**Magicales forma**__**!**__**! Titana **__**I**__**ugulare Framea**__**!**_"

A crimson red beam, sparkling cannon balls, milky-blue fire, dozens of Spectrum Beams, a boulder wrapped in a raging orange aura, and a giant magic spear, all aimed directly at Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon. It was a race against time as the groups attacks made their way to their intended targets. Twilight quickly glanced at the sun and moon up above, the two spheres were almost about to cross paths, and so too were the Princesses. Time seemed to slow down considerably, each second feeling like an hour, every heartbeat ringing impossibly loud in their ears. At the last second the six attacks hit their marks, creating a giant explosion that turned into a miniature mushroom cloud.

The shockwave nearly knocked them off their hooves, unfortunately the explosion created a large dust cloud which obscured their vision of the Princesses. They waited for the cloud to clear, holding their breaths the entire time in anticipation. Twilight took one more look at the sky, the mushroom cloud parted just enough, allowing her to see the sky. There, in the center of the blood red sky, was the sun and moon, joined as one. A black center with white light shining around it, Twilight had read about such a celestial event. In modern days it was a wondrous sight, something that only happened once in a pony's life. In days of old, before the three pony tribes were under the rule of the Princesses, the sight of such a thing was seen as a bad omen, a precursor of evil things to come. Twilight was beginning to understand how the pony tribes of old felt when they saw such a thing, a sort of primal fear, a fear of the unknown, another factor to this was that everything was unnaturally silent.

The dust finally settled, allowing them to see what had happened, what stood before them was an entirely new being. It was as tall as Princess Celestia, but with Princess Luna's slender figure. It had no real body, only black and white energy that moved like fire. The silver regalia acted as an exoskeleton, holding the energy in place so that it formed a body. Upon its head, sticking out from its helmet regalia, were two horns. The first horn was long and white; the second horn was half the size and black. The being also had four wings that swirled with white and black energy. The mane and tail were extensions of the energy, flaring up like fire.

The ponies couldn't believe what they were seeing; this thing before them was once their beloved Princesses. Just then the creature opened its eyes, red slits on cyan-blue backdrop. Upon seeing these eyes the blood in their veins went cold, and they were suddenly gripped with an overwhelming since of fear. As they looked into them they could see nothing. No joy, no sorrow, no fear, and no sense of mercy, this thing, created of two goddesses was hollow.

"We are Eclipse, the united form of Nightmare Moon and Phantasma Sun." The new deity's voice matched its eyes, cold and emotionless. "Our brother Arion saw that the power of the Elements of Harmony may prove to be too much for us to handle, separately. He endowed us with this ability to merge as one in order to counter your powers, as of now your lives are forfeit."

"Big whoop, so what, you were two evil princesses and now your just one creepy princess," scoffed Rainbow Dash.

"The barking of a scared dog does not frighten us. It will do nothing to change the fact that all of you have expanded a large amount of power, even now your armor dims, and signs of fatigue are obviously present. Further fighting only serves to prolong your suffering," said Eclipse.

"Why you –!"

"Rainbow stop," warned Twilight.

Too late Rainbow Dash swiftly disappeared, quick as the wind, she reappeared behind Eclipse. Rainbow Dash extended her crescent blades and prepared to clip Eclipse's wings. Eclipse never flinched, nor did she bother to shift her gaze. Something that Rainbow Dash took as an insult. Before she could cut her down Rainbow Dash felt something close around her neck. A strong grip that threatened to crush her throat, which made Rainbow thrash about and claw at her neck, trying to get rid of whatever was causing her the pain. Rainbow Dash soon found herself slammed to the ground in front of Eclipse, the force of the slam literally shattering her beautiful crystalline wings, as well as exiting all the air out of her lungs.

"Careless…" said Eclipse.

"RAINBOW," shouted Applejack.

Without thinking Applejack galloped straight for Eclipse, fury blazed in her eyes as she jumped up into the air, spun, and thrust out with her right hoof. Eclipse, like before, did not acknowledge her attacker, or make any attempt to look at her. The moment before Applejack made contact a powerful force stuck her in the midsection. The sudden blow knocked the wind out of her lungs, causing the orange earth pony to quickly plummet to the ground. Applejack clutched at her stomach as she coughed and took in raspy breathes of air.

"Reckless…" said Eclipse.

As if to drive the point home Eclipse used some unknown power to exert the same powerful force onto Applejack, more specifically, on Applejacks hind legs. Applejack wailed in pain, letting out all the new air she had just breathed in, as she felt her hind legs snap and break, a sound that echoed loudly due to the unnatural silence that dominated the area.

"I don't understand, how in Equestria is she doing this," shouted Pinkie Pie.

"_Nightmare Moon said that she has the power to control gravity, since they merged Eclipse must have a finer control over gravity,_" observed Fluttershy.

"Not just that, she has pinpoint accuracy, and combined with Phantasma Sun's raw power, she's absolutely lethal," said Twilight.

"We can't just stand here, we have to help them or else she'll –!"

Suddenly a flare of monochromatic flames roared towards them. Fluttershy immediately put herself between the blast and her friends, calling forth the full power of her Magic Canceler ability. "Weak…" said Eclipse. The flames somehow changed, as soon as they hit the Magic Canceler field, the flames became sharp, like thousands of blades. The mysterious gravitational force propelled the fire cutters, making them tear through her field without effort, but they didn't stop there. The attack shredded through Fluttershy's dragon avatar, exposing the cream colored pegasus. The blades then slashed Fluttershy from every direction. By the end of the attack Fluttershy was cut up, blood dripping from her form, her long pink mane shredded and cut short. She then fell to the ground with a thud. Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie looked on in horror at Fluttershy's state. Angered, the three mares prepared to attack Eclipse together.

"Useless…" said Eclipse.

Pinkie Pie was then barraged by an invisible pressure force, blasting her from every angle imaginable.

"Eyesore…"

Rarity was then struck across the face multiple times, and then thrown around savagely like a ragdoll, all six of her enchanted gem stones being destroyed with each impact.

Twilight gasped, all five of her friends laid there in a heap of pain and misery. Eclipse started to trot towards the lavender mare, still starring at her with those cold emotionless eyes. Twilight suddenly felt something snap inside her mind, her anger started to rise like a fiery phoenix from the ashes. Her eyes started to shift to an orange-red color, Twilight's mane and tail started to undulate and give off sparks as if trying to ignite. Her grunts turned to growls, her growls to screaming, her screaming becoming –!

"…Failure…"

It was gone, all the power Twilight was building up had suddenly disappeared, but that wasn't the only thing. She couldn't really explain it; the feeling was almost like a part of her had died inside. Twilight then heard a noise, like an object had been dropped. Her eyes wandered to the ground, and there before her, to her terror, laid part of her horn. Twilight's eyes grew wide with shock as she soon became vaguely aware of a liquid now streaming down her head. She put a hoof to her head, when she inspected her hoof she saw magical plasma, a kind of liquid mediator between the mind and horn, the way all unicorns were able to connect to magic.

"What…what have you done to me…?" Twilight was almost about to scream in horror, when multiple explosions stopped her from doing so. Her eyes drifted upwards, as too did Eclipse's, as they saw black and gold explosions going off near and around the Altar of Calamity. Twilight and Eclipse's eyes met, and Twilight could feel herself being drawn in, as if in a trance.

"The end draws near…"

**The battle for the future of the world has begun, and already things are looking grim. With the creation of Eclipse the Mane Six have been beaten like sick dogs, all hope, literally and figuratively, now rest with Bright Blade. Can he defeat Tikara Balak before it's too late, or will the UEA reinforcements be able to turn the tide!? The pain of war continues on…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: _Death_**

The battle had been going back and forth, neither side giving an inch, fighting to the last. The army's numbers had been cut down considerably in the last few hours of the battle; Major Broadside was unrelenting, back-to-back with Sergeant Big Mac. Above them Ballista and her private squadron were busy taking out one winged Daemoni after the other, and at the same time providing support for the soldiers down below. During the course of the fighting the Mage Corp. moved in and started initiating close combat, utilizing teleportation spells and quick-fire magic bolts. Led by Amethyst Star, her platoon was effectively taking out many Daemoni forces, some of the other Mage Corp. platoons stayed back, continuing their long range support, and casting wide range spells to boost the stamina, speed, strength, and endurance of the Aerial and Brawn Corp.

Major Broadside was carefully using his war lance to cut down one Daemoni after the other, piercing three in the neck one right after the other, then slashing in a wide arc lopping off the heads of the horned Daemoni that foolishly tried to engage with him. Big Mac used his large broad half shields to block any incoming magic bolts, since the shields were enchanted it made it easier for them to take both indirect and direct hits. Big Mac would use the defensive weapon to smash and ram into ground Daemoni, the red earth pony would chuckle from time to time, the ground Daemoni thought themselves strong and Big Macintosh took delight in showing them just how weak they were compared to him.

"Father, do you read me!? Come in Major Broadside!"

The Major quickly rammed the blade of his lance into the body of a ground Daemoni; after it disappeared he used his free hoof to quickly tap the Iris Caller crystal. "Sorry Ballista, I was a little busy, what's wrong?"

"Our numbers are starting to dwindle father, and the enemy's starting to amass again, overall it's not looking good," said Ballista.

"Oh I don't know –!" Major Broadside quickly clothes-lined a Daemoni that was galloping at full speed, making the creature's neck catch at the shaft of the war lance and snapping its neck immediately on impact. "I think things are going quite well! It's a rather nice day, wouldn't you agree!?"

Big Mac reared up and used his shields to punch one Daemoni in the head with his left hoof, while bringing his right hoof down like a hammer at the base of the skull of another Daemoni. He then turned to Broadside, panted for breath for a moment, and then gave him a smug smile. "Eeyup!"

"Father, I haven't seen any sign of the reinforcements, if we fallback now we can better assess the situation!"

"I'm not giving them one inch do you hear me!? Our friends are up there fighting the enemy of the world, and our beloved Princesses! Abandoning them now, to deal with these things, and fight Tikara Balak, that is not going to happen! I know we don't have special powers like they do, won't even dare compare us, but by Epona we will show that our determination and strength of will can topple any would be god!"

What Major Broadside didn't know was that Ballista had activated the public broadcast function of her Iris Caller, which meant that the entire army heard his little speech, exactly as she planned. "Thank you Major Broadside." Just then a trumpeting horn sounded, Ballista turned in the direction of the sound. From the valley that cut through the mountain range, emerged an army, at first it was hundreds of thousands of UEA soldiers. But then another army emerged standing beside the UEA forces. Their faces had war paint with a feather sticking out from behind their left ears. They were large beasts, with horns and thick brown coats, snorting and mooing as they raked their hooves upon the ground in anticipation. Ballista smiled widely, it was the Fort Caliburn forces, with backup! "Father, I think we're going to make it!"

* * *

Upon the valley hill overlooking the battlefield, stood Shining Armor in full battle gear. On his right was his wife, the beautiful alicorn of love, Princess Cadance in a sparkling gold and silver suit of armor. Next to her was the leader of the Buffalo Tribe, Chief Thunderhooves, along with one of his bravest warriors, Little Strongheart. The buffalo were offered armor before the start of this battle, but respectfully declined, choosing to not to be hindered and fighting as true buffalo warriors would. Little Strongheart stared out towards the battlefield; a worried expression darkened her face.

"Are you afraid," asked Chief Thunderhooves.

"Yes, not for my life, but for the lives our friends, they fight for all of us and yet we cannot offer them aid," said Little Strongheart.

"Have faith Little Strongheart, Twilight and her friends are stronger than you might think," said Princess Cadance.

"I know that, but I'm still worried."

She wasn't the only one, Shining Armor was tense. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was just a bad thought, maybe it was his brotherly connection, but whatever it was he knew that Twilight was in trouble. He had to mentally order himself not to go charging recklessly into battle. _Getting killed now won't help_, he reasoned. This did not go unnoticed by Cadance, knowing when her husband was agitated was easy enough to spot, for her at least.

"Honey, it'll be alright, we're here let's go and help our little sister," said Candance.

Shining Armor smiled and the two nuzzled. He then turned his attention back to the battlefield, his demeanor shifting gears. "SOUND THE HORN!" The war horns all sounded as one, signaling that the time had come. The Buffalo Tribe warriors all snorted and reared up, mooing with fierceness not many ponies have ever heard. "TO VICTORY!" The two armies charged as one, galloping at full speed, the Aerial Corp. forces zoomed off in formation. The air was roaring, and the ground shook, as the thundering gallop of the five hundred thousand strong UEA ponies charged with the four hundred strong Buffalo Tribe warriors. It came as no surprise to the UEA soldiers that the buffalo were pulling ahead of them, despite their large size the buffalo were incredibly fast, their stampede attack style would serve as a battering ram for the UEA. The Daemoni and UEA troops from Fort Avalon looked to the west as the army headed right for them. At this point the Fort Avalon forces pulled back just a bit, knowing that they didn't want to be in the middle of what was about to come. The Daemoni saw the new army that had just appeared, and dimwittedly, rode out to meet them. The buffalo lowered their heads, exposing their finely honed horns at the demon ponies. With a bone shattering crash, the Daemoni, ground and horned alike, were trampled, gored, and thrown about. They stood no chance against the raw strength of the Buffalo Tribe as they cut a path straight through the now ten billion Daemoni still left. They had no time to recover as the UEA troops came up from behind the buffalo and blitz attacked them, launching magic bolts and hurling javelins at them.

In the sky above the Aerial Corp. of Fort Caliburn, who was now being led by Spitfire of the 01st Squadron, fired crossbow arrows at the winged Daemoni, dropping them out of the sky! The other half of the Corp. dropped bombs on the ground forces, being especially careful to only hit the black masses, which with ten billion Daemoni was not hard to do. Spitfire was garbed in her armor, with a patch on her breastplate that had the Wonderbolts insignia on it. Spitfire caught site of a flock of three winged Daemoni chasing a navy blue pegasus mare. She dive bombed straight for them, her blades gleaming as she descended on two of the Daemoni, slashing them at the sides and staining the air with their blood. Spitfire then climbed out of her dive and shot back up to take out the third, but that was unnecessary. The navy blue pegasus increased her speed, she then turned around on a collision course with the winged Daemoni. The demon creature readied its steel talons for the kill, but at the last second the mare dropped low and raised her right blade, gutting the Daemoni and flying away before the creature knew what hit it. Spitfire flew up next to the navy blue mare, and gave a congratulatory punch in the foreleg.

"Nice moves hon, what's your name," she asked.

"Ballista, Captain Ballista. And may I say, I'm glad your forces arrived," said Ballista.

"No need, we're all in this together, but why are you flying alone don't you have a team?"

"I did, one of my flyers, Cloudchaser, got injured. So I ordered my remaining two to get her medical attention."

"You got a lot a guts, I like that –!" Just then an arrow shot between them, luckily missing both the Captains. Spitfire tapped her Iris Caller crystal and looked off into the direction the arrow came from. "Damn it Soarin how many times do I have to tell you, it's a hair trigger, very sensitive! And watch where you're pointing it too!"

"Sorry Spits," said Soarin over the Caller.

At that moment a giant roar echoed across the battlefield. Both mares turned to the east, wondering what caused that roar. They watched as ten large figures flew past the mountain range, behind them was a fleet of winged creatures whose identity they couldn't make out. But after a couple of minutes the figures became clearer, Spitfire's jaw dropped at the sight of what she was seeing.

"Hon, tell me, am I seeing ten dragons leading a fleet of griffon soldiers," asked Spitfire.

Ballista nodded.

"Good, so I'm not crazy."

Indeed it was true, ten different colored dragons were out in front, growling and roaring as they flew. The dragons then broke off their formation, five stayed in the air and engaged the winged Daemoni, while the other five dive bombed and landed on the ground behind enemy lines, ravaging the enemy with their powerful claws and fire breath. The fleet of griffon soldiers wasted no time and started fighting the winged Daemoni, slashing at them with their swords or just using their own claws as weapons, choosing instead to fight hand-to-hand. One of the still airborne dragons was leading the attack group, remarkably casting spells, and bellowing green dragon fire. This large dragon seemed to spot Spitfire and Ballista; it then started to fly in their direction.

"Whoa, okay now!" Spitfire started to prepare her blades for combat, should the dragon prove hostile.

Ballista recognized this dragon, his purple scales, green eyes and membrane wings, yes she definitely recognized him. "Captain Spitfire hold on, this dragon is on our side, his name is Spike," said Ballista.

Spitfire looked at Ballista in confusion; she remembered this name, during her trip to Ponyville when she oversaw the tornado water transfer. A little dragon by the same name sounded the starting horn at the event. Surely Captain Ballista wasn't implying that this was the same dragon, could she?

Spike flew up in front of the two pegasus mares, smiling confidently. "Hey Ballista, nice to see you again, Spitfire, I didn't know you were joining the fight!"

"Uh-huh…" was all that Spitfire could manage to say. Seeing the once baby dragon in his now fully-grown form left her speechless.

"Is she alright," asked Spike.

"She'll be fine, I think. I can't believe you got the griffons to fight with us as well! I didn't even know you went to get them," said Ballista.

"I made a little side trip to the Griffon Kingdom, after hearing Tikara Balak's little announcement they were more than happy to help us. I'm only sorry that I couldn't bring more dragons, these nine were the only ones willing to fight," said Spike disappointment heavy in his voice.

"Are you kidding me, just take a look!?" Spike did as she asked; the tide of the battle was quickly changing for the better. The Daemoni forces were being pushed back, back into the waiting claws, fangs, and fire of the five dragons. While in the sky the winged Daemoni were being taken out, slaughtered by the droves. "Thanks to everypony here, the reinforcements you brought, and additional forces of Commander Shining Armor, we're going to win!"

"Thanks Ballista, but still, this whole thing with the black sun, I don't like it, and I can't shake the feeling that Twilight and Bright Blade –!"

Before Spike could finish a series of explosions flared up around the Altar of Calamity, each one colored either black or gold. Following the explosions were many thundering impact pressure waves, all of which came directly from the Altar. Spike, Spitfire, and Ballista watched as this continued, they could only imagine what sort of battle was going on atop that dreaded structure.

* * *

***Altar of Calamity***

Bright Blade and Tikara Balak were battling it out in the air above the Altar platform. Their speed and power was incredible, the only thing visible to the untrained eye were two streaks of light, one gold, one black, constantly colliding with each other or crossing the others path only to return back.

Bright Blade stormed forward, slashing with Excellion, Tikara Balak intercepted his strike with Umbara. The two magic swords grinded against each other as sparks flew about. Bright Blade broke off from the attack, immediately turning around; he then released Excellion and caught it in the crook of his hooves. He raised the sword up, after ascending, and then brought it down on Tikara's head. The dark alicorn saw this coming, and used his telekinesis to maneuver Umbara to counterattack. Bright was now fighting Umbara itself, parrying the blows, thrusting, and slashing, taking any opening he saw to cut down Tikara.

"_**You've improved since our last encounter,"**_ said Tikara. _**"The first time you lashed out at me I felt no need to dodge Excellion's blade, but now, I genuinely believe that you can injure me with my old weapon!"**_

"You didn't think that was the full extent of my powers, did you!?" Bright swiped Umbara to the side and charged forward with a thrust.

Unfortunately Tikara gave a strong flap of his wings, propelling him upwards and over Bright Blade. Umbara returned to his side, still being telekinetically wielded. _**"Aren't we eager to end this, what's the rush? Do you fear for your friends, or are you just getting tired?"**_

_Damn it he knows something, I felt Twilight's and other's power increase drastically a few minutes ago, and now it dropped sharply, I can barely feel their presence! Not to mention that weird energy spike and the black sun, what in Equestria is going on down there!?_

"Seems hardly fair, one Element, versus seven, you have me at a bit of a disadvantage," said Bright Blade.

"_**These Elements are only a reflection of my inner turmoil, a manifestation if you will. But make no mistake, these Elements of Darkness exist within all creatures big and small, so in essence they are connected to every living thing!"**_

Bright Blade shifted his stance in midair, bringing Excellion's blade close to his right cheek, his image reflected in the alabaster white blade. "And so too are the Elements of Harmony, still, creating them – manipulating so many just to create those **things**, have you no shame!?"

Tikara began to laugh boisterously. _**"Oh this is rich, the absurdity of it all!"**_ Tikara then grasped Umbara in the crook of his hooves and flew towards Bright Blade. The evil alicorn slashed at Bright, left, right, side to side, up and down, from one angle to the other, all his attacks had force behind them, creating a localized shockwave that buffeted the Element of Hope. Tikara Balak slashed horizontally from the left, Bright Blade quickly intercepted the attack, the resulting impact reverberated throughout his forelegs causing him to wince in pain. _**"Stop stalling, I know what you are up to. You think by defeating me you can save them, your friends!? I'll tell you now, my siblings have used the power I gave them to merge into one, hence the black sun! The moment they combined their powers those six mares' chances of survival dropped to zero, they are going to die!"**_

"NO!" Bright Blade pushed back against Umbara's blade and flew away, putting some distance between them. He let go of Excellion as he faced Tikara's direction, the sword then began to spin till it became a whirling blur. The blur then became a magic circle. Bright Blade gathered his energy into his horn and prepared to unleash it.

Tikara took notice of this and matched his opponent. Umbara floated in front of him and started to spin, just like Excellion. A magic circle appeared shortly after; black in color, in the center was a flaming star arching like a rainbow. Tikara's horn shined with dark magical energy, ready to fire.

"_**Magna Blast!**_"

"_**Desolation Wave!"**_

The two alicorns fired their beams, one made of golden light and the other of dark magical energy. The two beams collided with each other halfway between them, creating a shockwave that blew out in all directions. They were locked in a power struggle, one beam fighting against the other. Bright Blade willed more energy into the attack, to which Tikara Balak did the same. Both warriors continued to pour their power into the beams, at the center the energy started to build up, becoming a mass. The mass of mana energy continued to grow and grow, finally, after withstanding all it could, the mass exploded in a shower of black and golden mana. Both Tikara and Bright wasted no time, quickly recalling their swords, and readied themselves to unleash their next attack as their respective magic circles appeared yet again.

"_**Shooting Star Strike!**_"

"_**Dark Nebula Slayer!"**_

As they passed through the circles, swords gripped tightly between their teeth, they both transformed into a dozen streaking comet lights. The twelve black lights clashed with twelve golden lights, both zigzagged in and around each other, weaving to avoid or to intercept. Mini-explosions and impact pressure waves resounded as the comet lights crisscrossed in the air; the entire spectacle looked as if a colorful web was being woven in the sky. The lights eventually all started to rise higher into the air above, gradually merging into two individual streaks of light. The lights started to take shape, becoming two alicorns, the energy then elongated in their hooves, becoming swords. The two light forms swung their swords at each other, buzzing and crackling sounds coming off of each clash of the blades. After a minute the energy shattered revealing Tikara and Bright. They continued to duke it out, still ascending higher into the air. After a few swings of the sword Tikara Balak vanished from sight, but only for a split second.

He then reappeared above Bright Blade and buried the flat part of Umbara in his face. The hit knocked Bright's lights out as he began to go into free fall. Like a lead weight Bright Blade continued to descend rapidly, with no sign of stopping. His altitude was quickly decreasing as the platform of the Altar was coming into view. After a few seconds Bright Blade was starting to become aware of his surroundings, it then dawned on him what was happening. He was only a few feet away from crash landing into the platform below. Bright Blade sprawled out his hind and forelegs, grabbed Excellion with his teeth, and then flared out his wings. Concentrating, Bright called on his magic to create a force wave below him, the pressure from the blast bounced off the platform and rebounded towards him, instantly halting his descent. He floated gently down to the Altar platform groaning as his head still throbbed from the pain.

Tikara Balak landed a few feet away from him with Umbara floating beside him, the look on his face silently saying that he was mildly impressed. _**"Quick thinking, superb skill, and unrelenting determination, were we not enemies I would consider you a worthy rival! I'd like to continue this fight Bright Blade, but sadly play time is over, now recall Excellion and surrender!"**_

Bright Blade used his telekinesis to grab Excellion and have it float beside him as well. "Surrender, I'm still standing Tikara," shouted Bright Blade.

"_**You may be, but they are not,"**_said Tikara Balak.

Bright quickly turned his head as a blinding flash ignited from behind him. There, on the ground, lay the bodies of his friends. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight, all still, breathing, but still, in front of them was a tall alicorn mare, Bright Blade didn't know if this thing was real or an apparition.

"Six of the Elements have been neutralized brother, we did not know if you wanted us to kill them or if you wished to have the honor yourself," said the being.

"_**No, you did great Eclipse. Come to me; let him see your handy work." **_

Eclipse trotted towards Tikara, leisurely, like it had not a care in the world. For a brief moment, when Eclipse passed Bright Blade, their eyes locked. Bright instantly felt a cold chill run down his spine, as if somepony was trotting on his grave. Eclipse took her place at Tikara's right side, leaving the others alone. Bright Blade took this opportunity to check on the mares. He gasped in horror at their conditions, Rainbow's wings were shattered, AJ's hind legs were broken, Fluttershy was cut up and bleeding, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were beaten and bruised, but the worst was yet to come.

Bright Blade released his telekinetic hold on his sword, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clang. Twilight's horn was gone, sliced off at the middle, magical plasma bleeding out from the open wound. Suddenly Twilight started to stir; she lazily lifted her head up and gazed at Bright Blade. He quickly crouched low as to not make her strain herself. Her eyes were glazed over, she looked disoriented.

"Bright…Blade…" said Twilight weakly.

"Twilight…what have – what have they done to all of you!?" Hot tears started to fall from his eyes, his friends were badly injured, more than that, they were broken and hurting, and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Phantasma Sun…Nightmare Moon…they became one…" Twilight was struggling for each word, the wound did more than rob her of her ability to use magic, it also affected her mental processing, making it harder for her to think, a sort of barbaric lobotomy. "Used the Elements…but they didn't work…she's too powerful…the others…they…they…"

"It's alright Twilight, they're still alive, I can feel it, I can see them breathing! I should've tried harder, I'm the damn Element of Hope, I was created to defeat **him**! This shouldn't have happened to you, any of you!"

"Don't cry…we…we all knew…what we were getting into…all of us knew that we might…"

Bright Blade closed his eyes; he then gently kissed Twilight on the forehead where her armor didn't cover. She watched as Bright Blade rose up and trotted halfway between them, across from Tikara and Eclipse. When Bright Blade opened his eyes he narrowed them, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth. Bright Blade's body began to glow as his aura erupted. Like golden fire his aura raged, his emerald green eyes shining with intense anger.

"TIIIKAAAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA AA! YOU ARE DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Excellion stood erect; the magic sword then flew towards Bright Blade, catching it in his teeth. The raging alicorn charged for Tikara! The evil one also charged for Bright Blade! The two of them then quickly ascended into the air once again, Tikara then took Umbara into his teeth and began clashing blades with Bright. The golden alicorn's attacks were fiercer, more powerful, and full of fury. The two of them broke off their close proximity and flew off in different directions. Bright Blade did a somersault in the air, allowing him to quickly turn around and chase down Tikara, lobbing one magic bolt after another at the target of his hate.

_It ends here! _

"_**FLASH BLADE!**_"

Bright disappeared from sight. Tikara looked behind him and saw that Bright Blade was gone, at that moment the golden alicorn reappeared in front of Tikara. Everything happened in slow motion; Bright jerked his head to the left, slashing with Excellion. A streak of white light slowly appeared, Tikara's expression turned from amusement to sheer terror as the light cut through his midsection. Bright Blade managed a smile as he watched the object of his fury being sliced in half, but something was off.

_Where's the blood, why isn't he screaming in pain, and why is he smiling at me!? _

It was peculiar, one moment Tikara had a horrified look on his face, the next minute he's smiling wickedly at Bright Blade. The two halves floated in the air for about thirty seconds before they started to fade away. "WHAT KIND OF – *SQULECH*!"

Bright lost his train of thought his body suddenly became cold, a sharp searing pain emanated from his chest. He looked down and saw the cause of his pain, the black blade of Umbara had pierced his chest, now stained with red blood. _**"Nifty little technique don't you think?" **_Bright Blade glanced over his right shoulder, and there he was, Tikara Balak, unharmed, still wearing that wicked smile. _**"I call it Last Shadow. I create an afterimage of myself using the free floating mana in the air, part of my consciousness still lingers with the afterimage so it's able to react in much the same way I would. Now if you don't mind, kindly remove yourself from my sword…"**_

Tikara lowered the blade, letting Bright slide off with a sickeningly wet squelching sound. The golden alicorn was in free fall once again, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself. His body was limp, his consciousness barely holding on by a thread. A trail of crimson blood spilled from the gash in his chest as he fell. In just a matter of seconds Bright Blade crashed into the platform with a powerful thud.

Twilight and the others felt the impact vibrations. Each of them, painfully, raised their heads to see what caused it. Their pupils reduced to the size of pinpricks as they saw what laid before them. Bright Blade was laying there, blood pouring from his wound, and some trickling from the corner of his mouth. Excellion finally landed beside its fallen master, the normally glowing sword quickly dimmed and darkened, losing its sheen. Twilight's mind was becoming clearer as her body adjusted to the sudden loss of her magic, but at that time she wish it hadn't.

"Bright Blade…No, no it can't be! BRIGHT BLADE!"

Bright Blade heard Twilight's voice, his head drifted in the direction of her voice. "Twilight, I-I can't see you…"

"I'm hear Bright Blade, we're all here right in front of you!" Bright Blade reached out a hoof towards Twilight; it was shaking, trembling as he struggled to lift it. Twilight woozily rose to her hooves, and started to make her way to him. All of a sudden Bright's body began to break down, like sand being blown away by the wind, particles of golden light started to drift away as parts of him began to disappear. It was at his wings, then his tail, and then his hind legs. "This can't be happening, don't you dare die, I'm coming!"

Bright Blade felt no pain, he was vaguely aware of what was happening; the only thing that registered in his mind was gradual numbness. His eyes started to dull, a lavender blob was moving towards him along with a very distant echo.

Twilight reached out her hoof and tried to grab Bright Blade's hoof, but as soon as she did so it passed right through. The foreleg then started to break down as well. It only took a few seconds before Bright Blade's entire body disintegrated into particles of light. The only thing left was a smooth stone orb, with Bright's cutie mark etched into it. The orb then began to crack as fissures started to spider web around it. At that moment the stone orb, the Element of Hope, shattered like fragile glass. The six mares had tears flowing down their eyes, mouths agape. The unthinkable had happened.

"Y-y-you're kidding me right!? You've nearly had your wing ripped off; shot in the heart by Trixie's spell, and survived getting poisoned by a hydra! You said the Element of Hope wouldn't let you die, so why…" Twilight started breaking down into wailing sobs, the pain in her heart was worse than the throbbing pain in her head, all too clearly did she now understand her feelings toward Bright Blade, a realization that had come too late.

Tikara Balak landed on the platform; Umbara's black blade was still stained with Bright's blood. The six mares looked upon him, now beaming with pride; his greatest foe had been felled. The blood red sky started to change; the color was quickly shifting to a dark gray color that spread out in all directions, with the black sun shining in the center. No clouds were present, but then it started to rain.

* * *

***Battlefield***

"What in Equestria is going on here," shouted Spike.

The sky started to rain heavily as the gray color spread over the land. The cloudless rain radiated something as it drenched all under it, a sense of loss, joylessness, a hopeless feeling.

Suddenly the Daemoni all started to bray and growl triumphantly. Their fiery manes all flared up, as if invigorated and empowered by the cloudless rain. They began to attack, no fear, relentless, they attacked. Ponies, buffalos, and griffons were being slaughtered and the dragons were starting to get overwhelmed as the Daemoni started to swarm them, like a plague of locusts they pushed forward, killing and devouring all that came near them.

Major Broadside and Sergeant Big Macintosh were fighting more intensely than before, as their forces started to pull back. _What the blazes, we had them on the ropes and now it's as if they caught their second wind or something_¸ thought Broadside.

In the skies Ballista, Spitfire, and Spike were busy providing cover for their fellow flyers, trying to regroup their forces now that the Daemoni had become emboldened.

"This can't be good, the battle at the Altar must've gone south or something," said Spike. He stared out into the direction of the Altar of Calamity, with a determined look and snort of dragon fire, Spike made his decision. "Ballista, Spitfire, I'm sorry but I gotta go! They might need my help!"

"Don't worry big guy we can handle this," said Spitfire.

"Go, help our friends Spike," said Ballista.

Without any hesitation Spike flew towards the Altar, not knowing what he was about to encounter.

* * *

***Altar of Calamity***

Eclipse and Tikara watched as the sky let loose its deluge of cloudless rain, almost as if the heavens themselves were mourning the passing of the Element of Hope. Tikara looked at the crying mares, the rain water mixed with their tears so none could tell where tears ended and rain water began.

"_**And so it is done, let it be known throughout the land and beyond the seas, for today hope is dead!"**_

**...War in Equestria...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: _The Gifts of Hope_**

***Everfree Forest – Zecora's hut – five minutes later***

The cloudless rain had reached all the way to the Everfree Forest. Within the mysterious woods, the creatures that dwelled within began to wail, crying out. From the window of her hut, Zecora watched the rain fall over everything, and at the dark gray sky that radiated sadness. The wise zebra then turned around as she saw the Crusaders, with tears flowing from their eyes.

"Hear now what is this, little fillies, why have you been brought to tears," asked Zecora.

"We-we don't know," said Scootaloo.

"It's like a sharp pain in our chest," said Sweetie Belle.

"Are we sick or somethin'," asked Apple Bloom.

Zecora eyed the three fillies, as if trying to see beyond their physical forms. She then glanced back to the gray sky and cloudless rain; it hit her almost immediately, the connection between all three. "I…I am sorry, the hour is here, my dears. Hope has died upon this day, the sky cries in dismay…"

The three fillies took a moment to understand what Zecora said. "Hope had died," that phrase stuck out in their minds for some reason. It echoed in the back of their minds and reverberated within their little hearts. "You're lying…YOU'RE LYING," shouted Scootaloo. The orange pegasus filly zoomed off toward Zecora, she stared angrily at the zebra, tears falling down her face. "THERE'S NO WAY BRIGHT BLADE IS DEAD! HE'S SUPER STRONG, AND – AND – THE OTHERS WOULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Zecora said nothing, she didn't need to, Scootaloo knew that she never told lie. Scootaloo then started to beat her hooves against Zecora's chest as she sobbed; the striped mare closed her eyes and brought her left foreleg to embrace the young filly, letting her continue to cry. Sweetie Belle had collapsed onto the floor and was sobbing as loudly as Scootaloo. Apple Bloom was still standing, her head hung low as she bit on her lower lip, trying to stifle herself from breaking down, trying to remain strong.

Their crying mixed with the wails of the beasts from the forest, the despair creeping into their hearts. Sweetie Belle lifted her head up, having buried her face in her hooves. She looked around, at the sad faces, at the tears being shed. _No more…no more sadness! _

The white unicorn filly rose to her hooves, she then began trotting towards the front door. Using her magic she twisted the doorknob and opened the door. The others looked at Sweetie Belle, having stopped crying long enough to notice what she was doing. Sweetie Belle, with a shaky, heavy sigh, stepped into the rain. She was getting completely soaked, her mane losing its fluff, and her tail drooping low. Sweetie continued on till she was at least ten feet from the hut. She gazed upwards to the sky, still clear, but raining all the same. Zecora, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom all came outside, wondering what Sweetie Belle was up to.

"Sweetie Belle…?"

"What are ya doin'?"

Sweetie closed her eyes. _For you Bright Blade, _thought Sweetie Belle.

To the surprise of all, Sweetie began to sing. Her voice was beautiful, melodious, and heartwarming. She sang of hope, and of the world. Her horn began to shine as she sang, rather intentionally or not, Sweetie's magic began to flare, emitting a powerful wave of magic that washed over the entire area. Her voice began to echo, acting as her chorus. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom started to hear something else, a piano, they looked around frantically, but there was none to be found. Their gaze returned to Sweetie Belle's horn, which was now pulsing in rhythm with the ghostly piano music. For some reason, while in the field of her magic, the cloudless rain did not fall, as if it refused to touch the area. Sweetie's song reached the ears of the beasts within the Everfree, ceasing their crying wails, as if the song were soothing them.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo smiled, hearing their friend sing with such passion and feeling, it somehow soothed their aching hearts. They closed their eyes, shutting off their sense of sight in order to better hear Sweetie Belle.

All three of the fillies' minds began to flashback to the days of long ago. When they first became the Cutie Mark Crusaders, how each and every day they strived to find ways to earn their marks. Recalling the countless shenanigans and mishaps they encountered in their endeavors, and though they were met with disappointment they never gave up.

Suddenly an image popped into their minds, it was Bright Blade. It made no sense as their memories of their past continued to play out in their minds. He seemed to be watching them, at times with an encouraging smile, others with a comforting smile. He wasn't a solid being, Bright was transparent, like a ghost, it just didn't make sense. After a minute their minds started to make the connection, the reason that made them keep trying so hard to earn their marks, it was him, more specifically, it was hope. It was the one thing that drove them, the one thing that made each new day promising.

Apple Bloom's memories started to become more specific, before the First Siege of Ponyville, when Bright helped her reinforce the half-pipe that Scootaloo shoddily made. And again during the Second Siege, when she picked up the hammer and used it to fight the Daemoni, another memory of when her and her friends were getting ready for the talent show made itself known. During their preparations for the show she saw herself giving advice to Sweetie Belle about making a proper set and how to use the sewing equipment more efficiently. Lastly, the deep sense of pride Apple Bloom felt when she spruced up their clubhouse. The memories all clicked together, their meaning as plain as day to Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo remembered back to the day of the half-pipe, how she shredded, and performed one daredevil trick after the other. How, when they rescued the Cake twins, she saw the flames raging. She never told her friends this, but the flames were somehow enticing to her, how they danced so brilliantly. The next memory showed her teaching Apple Bloom how to dance, and suddenly it all made sense to Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle, even while she sang, remembered as well. The creation of their Cutie Mark Crusader theme song, although she did not sing it, she still felt happy about creating such a song. The next was when all three of them had a sleepover at Fluttershy's, and Sweetie broke out into a jubilant and loud singing voice. How everypony always said that she was a good singer, but her embarrassment of singing in front of strangers would stop her from doing so. Not now, she was singing loud and clear, she didn't care who heard her, be it pony or animal, this was a song that had to be sung!

_Even though we couldn't see you, you were standing right beside us weren't you_, thought Scootaloo.

_Ah good friend that never left us, who'd stick with us through thick and thin, that's who ya are_, thought Apple Bloom

_You were always with us Bright Blade; hope can never die, not as long as we're still alive_,thought Sweetie Belle.

At that moment, three orbs of light floated down from the sky above. The three fillies still had their eyes closed as Sweetie Belle was wrapping up her song. Zecora exclaimed in her native language when she snapped out of the hypnotic melody, and watched as the different colored orbs separated and hovered in front of each Crusader. Sweetie finished her song; the Crusaders opened their eyes and saw the orbs of light, and were quite startled by their sudden appearance. But they weren't afraid of them.

"Wha-what are these things," asked Apple Bloom.

Zecora had a curious look on her face as she stared at the orbs. "Could it be – such a thing is not without possibility?"

"Huh, what are you talking about Zecora," asked Scootaloo.

"Guys," Apple Bloom and Scootaloo turned to Sweetie Belle, "I think these belong to us, look." Sweetie began to trot around, demonstrating that the orb of light followed her wherever she went. An idea crossed Sweetie's mind, she stopped her cantering, and turned to the orb. She gingerly reached out a hoof.

"Sweetie Belle!?"

"What are ya doin'!?"

The two fillies were about to stop her, but Zecora galloped in front of them. They looked up at her confused; Zecora only shook her head back and forth, sagely, silently telling them not to interfere. Sweetie Belle then made contact with the orb, almost instantly a surge of power coursed through her young body. A flash of white and purple light lit up the area for a few seconds before subsiding. The two fillies gasped at what they saw, it was impossible.

"What, what's wrong," asked Sweetie Belle, slowly opening her eyes and dreading what the light did to her.

"Sweetie…yer flank…"

Sweetie Belle arched her neck to the left, and there, upon her flank, was the very thing all three of them had been working towards since the creation of their group. "I-I-I have a-a cutie mark…!" It was true; the image of a semiquaver, at the low part of the note was a golden bell, with a heart at its center. "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK," she shouted joyfully.

That was all the incentive Apple Bloom and Scootaloo needed. They quickly placed their hooves upon the orbs and again the area was lit up with a bright light. After it was gone they immediately checked their flanks, and were very pleased by the results. Apple Bloom's mark was that of an apple, in the center was a hammer crossed over a screw driver. Scootaloo's was a wheel made of fire that created a blazing trail, the odd thing was, in the middle of the wheel was the image of a pony pirouetting.

"Ah can't believe it, we finally got them – our cutie marks!"

"Oh yeah, so loving this," exclaimed Scootaloo.

"But how did that happen, isn't a cutie mark supposed to just appear?"

"Now that ya mention it, what was up with those weird lights," queried Apple Bloom.

"Take heart young fillies, for this is a wonderful thing, a gift that has been a long time coming," said Zecora.

They knew what Zecora meant when she said "gift," and all three of them silently gave a little thank you to their friend who had now passed away. Suddenly their cutie marks began to shine, radiating power. The same power they had felt when they touched the orbs.

"You guys don't think…?"

Just then Crusaders felt a surge of power once again, but this time was different. It grew and built upon itself, soon their eyes were shining with their new found power. The energy within was quickly rising, the Crusaders were then enveloped in a bubble of golden mana energy. The bubble lifted them up, as more energy started to swirl around them. The bubble then transformed into a pillar of light, stretching high into the sky. The colors were mixed with hues of purple, white, yellow, red, orange, and violet, as the cloudless rain stopped.

What emerged from the pillar were three grown mares, each garbed in golden armor. Apple Bloom's pink mane bow had changed, transforming into a scarf with twin tails that swayed in the wind. Her golden horseshoes which came halfway up her hind and forelegs, with spiraling vines etched into them. Two octagon shaped shoulder pads hovered a few inches from her foreleg shoulders, embroidered with her cutie mark. She even had a weapon, a war hammer, holstered on her left side. It had a brown leather grip handle, with a silver orichalcum shaft. The hammerhead was square with two hexagon shaped flat ends, and poking up from the center was a ten inch spike. Apple Bloom opened her eyes, scanned her new form and gasped.

"Ah'm-ah'm grown up, we all are," exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"We changed, just like Bright Blade, and we got this cool armor," said Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie's armor was a little different. Draping from her shoulders were two sparkling see-through lace capes that fell a few inches to her knees, both of which had her cutie mark sewn on them. She had golden hoof-plates that curled up and around, with various music notes molded onto them. There was one thing that seemed out of place, a bell that hung around her neck, even when she moved, the bell did not ring.

"SOMEPONY HELP ME!"

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom quickly turned to Scootaloo; she was frantically running around, with flaming embers following her. Apparently her wings were on fire; actually it would be more accurate to say that the fire was her wings. Her armor wasn't any different from the others, it was more streamed lined, made for less wind resistance. Scootaloo's horseshoes, however, were similar to Apple Bloom's, but without the etchings, instead on the sides were half circle boxes with an arrow head spike on them. In any case that still didn't stop her from running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

AB and Sweetie Belle had looks on their faces that said, "really?"

"Scoots, why are ya panickin'," asked Apple Bloom.

"BECAUSE MY WINGS ARE ON FIRE!"

"Yeah, but does it hurt or anything," asked Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo stopped running around for a moment, and stopped to check. "Actually, no they don't hurt, they don't hurt at all!?" Scootaloo took a moment to flap her flaming wings; they bent, flapped, and fanned out just like normal wings. "I don't get it, how is this possible!?"

"Well Rainbow Dash's wings are made of crystal when she uses her powers," said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"Uh girls, get a gander at these things."

Apple Bloom pointed to their chests; all three of them seemed to have a glowing crystal sphere embedded into in the armor. Not only that, but all three mares had tiaras with metal wings sticking up. It didn't seem possible, they knew that they weren't Elements of Harmony, so why was it that they were given golden armor.

"The spark of hope can never die, to say any different is false, since it lives within our hearts," said Zecora. "You've been given power, now you three must decide where your destinies coincide."

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle knew what Zecora meant. They were given the gift of power by the great hope that lived in their hearts. They were once helpless fillies, wanting so badly to help their friends and family, now they had become grown mares and had the strength to do so, but could they really make a difference, even now.

"What do ya think, should we try," asked Apple Bloom.

"I think so, we owe it everypony to at least do that much," answered Scootaloo.

"We owe Bright Blade that much," added Sweetie Belle.

The three mares closed their eyes then concentrated on the spheres in their chest plates. They began to shine brighter than they already were. They were connecting to their new found power, opening themselves up to it, letting it fill their minds and bodies. Their auras flared up, Apple Bloom's was red and yellow, Sweetie's was white and pink, and Scootaloo's was orange and violet. With a collective nod the crusaders all turned away from Zecora and her hut and stared up towards the sky.

"May your endeavor yield great success, good luck Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Zecora.

"No, not Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Sweetie Belle.

"We're something else now, a new club – no – a new team," said Scootaloo.

"Call us…the Valkyries," said Apple Bloom.

With that the three of them took off, allowing their auras to lift them up and propel them through the air. The cloudless rain parted, almost as if making a path for them to their destination. Zecora smiled as she watched the three streaks of light become three shining stars, the zebra mare felt like a proud mother, seeing the former Cutie Mark Crusaders attaining their marks and now flying off into battle. Zecora's blue eyes glanced to her right and saw white strands of glowing, wispy smoke appear next to her. She then returned her gaze to the shining stars that were quickly disappearing.

{Do you truly believe they have the strength to turn the tide, aren't you afraid that they might lose,} asked the smoke.

"Nope, because my friend I have hope."

{And so do I…}

**At long last the Crusaders have attained their cutie marks, and in the process, have been given the gift of power thanks to their connection to hope. Now the newly formed Valkyries soar towards the Altar of Calamity, they shall prove to all that hope cannot be killed so easily!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: _The Resurgence of Hope_

Black lightning shot forth from the spiked pillars as the cloudless rain continued to fall. The battle on the plains was not going well for UEA forces, having been forced back into a retreat by the Daemoni. Upon the Altar of Calamity Tikara Balak was preparing for the execution of the remaining Elements of Harmony, having Eclipse line them up in a neat row. Their Elemental Armor had lost its glow just like Excellion, Twilight and the others were still in mourning having seen Bright Blade slain before them.

Tikara Balak was facing his Elements of Darkness, basking in their ominous light, letting it fill him with renewed energy. Despite the continuous downpour he was feeling rather elated, everything was happening according to plan.

"You've foiled your own plan, it won't work," said Twilight.

Tikara glanced over his right shoulder at the lavender mare, while Eclipse gave a menacing glare. _**"No Eclipse, let her speak. Now Element of Magic, tell me why you say it will fail?"**_

"Bright Blade was the seventh Element, and you said you need all the Elements of Harmony for your plan to succeed, but now that he's...dead...you can't go through with it, you'd risk destroying and destabilizing the world," explained Twilight.

Tikara raised an eyebrow, moderately impressed by her observation._** "You make a good point, but alas you are wrong. The seventh Element, Hope, acts as a booster for the others as opposed to your Element, Magic, which focuses the power. Six Elements are more than enough to keep the balance," **_saidTikara Balak.

"Brother it is time," said Eclipse.

"_**Very well...Come to me o sword of destruction, hear me now as I call you to action! Raze this land to the ground! Bring an end to their Utopia, my mighty sword Umbara!" **_The black orichalcum sword appeared before Tikara Balak, he then held it in a telekinetic grip as he trotted down the line, determining which one would be first.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both had defiant looks in their eyes, not them. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, although cut and beat, still managed to put on a brave face. Twilight was staring daggers at Tikara, understandable, but she seemed ready to fight him to the last breath. _A good first candidate, but not as rewarding. _His gaze finally fell on Rarity, still weak from Eclipse's assault._ Perfect, _he thought. Tikara Balak nodded towards Eclipse, on cue; she used her power to drag the fashionista from the group_. _

"Tikara," shouted Twilight.

"Leave her alone," shouted Fluttershy.

"Silence." Eclipse increased her gravity hold on the others, forcing them down to the ground.

With that settled Tikara Balak raised Umbara up, ready to decapitate the violet maned mare. _**"Any parting words or things you'd like to confess?"**_

"Oh I have plenty of choice words for you, but I am a lady," said Rarity haughtily.

With a shrug Tikara Balak brought down his blade, but stopped just mere inches from the nape of Rarity's neck. Vicious roars could be heard, directed their way, the ponies all looked around, searching for the source. Just then a loud thud, along with the sounds of crackling electricity, rang out around them. All six mares turned around and saw none other than Spike. The large purple dragon was furiously clawing at the black lightning barrier, soaring high up and ramming it, blasting it with green dragon fire, doing everything he could to get inside.

"SPIKE," Rarity cried out.

The purple dragon flapped his mighty wings, putting some distance between himself and the barrier. Spike then placed the flats of his palms together, instantly violet energy began to swirl around them. He then separated his palms, both of which were glowing with spheres of intense mana. Spike reared back his head and unleashed a stream of dragon fire, at the same time he released the energy of the spheres, firing twin violet mana beams. The three attacks struck the black lightning shield forming a triangle. Spike angled the beams and fire stream to converge at the center, the combined attacks created a rift in the shield. With one strong burst of power Spike tore open the rift, creating a hole large enough for him to enter. He did so quickly, as the shield repaired itself, barely catching the tip of his tail.

Tikara and Eclipse jumped back a few feet as Spike landed in front of them, he looked to Rarity who was now staring up at him, tears of joy and sadness flowing down her face. "Rarity what – what happened to you!?" Spike turned his head and gazed down at the condition of his friends. "To all of you!?"

"Spike, not that we're not all happy to see you, but you need to leave and quickly," urged Rarity.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm not leaving my friends and girlfriend –" at this he gave Rarity a wink, "especially when you guys are this badly injured!" Spike took a moment to do a head count, there only six of them. "Wait a minute…where's Bright Blade!?"

Twilight was the closets one to the shard remains of the Element of Hope; she tapped them gingerly, fearing that they may break even more. It didn't take long for Spike to make the connection, his surrogate brother was dead. "I'm sorry Spike…" spoke Twilight.

Spike had to bite back his own tears, but used the sorrow he felt to fuel his anger. His green eyes sparkled with fierce hatred towards Tikara and Eclipse. The evil alicorn stared at the barrier spires, a bit annoyed. _**"Dragon magic, I should have compensated for that when I created the barrier, no matter." **_Tikara then turned his attention to Spike, and smirked. _**"Well, well young dragon, tell me have you come to rescue your friends and avenge the Construct?"**_

"Yes to both, but before that there's something I never got to do," said Spike.

"_**Pray tell, what is it?"**_

"I never got to thank you." Tikara and Eclipse stared at the large purple dragon, perplexed. The others did as well, with Rarity having a confused expression on her face. "If it wasn't for what you did I would've never have been able to tell Rarity how I really felt, nor would I have been able to unlock my true powers. So…THANK YOU!" Spike shouted as he unleashed a torrent of dragon fire from his maw.

Eclipse intercepted the attack, forming a shield to protect her and Tikara Balak. "Childish…"

Flames washed over the shield, obscuring everything around them. When the flames died down Spike was nowhere to be seen. It didn't take long for Spike to make himself known, having jumped into the air, and was now descending on them with his right claw thrust forward. Eclipse and Tikara Balak dashed to the right and left, missing the strike at the last second. Spike then whipped his tail to the left smashing into Eclipse and sending her flying into one of the obelisks.

The angered dragon turned his attention to Tikara Balak, swiping at him with mana edged claws, and snapping at the retreating alicorn with his powerful jaws. Despite all this, Tikara's expression did not change; a smug look still permeated his face. This only served to anger Spike further, thinking that Tikara was not taking him seriously. _**"Well that's enough fun; after all I do have a ceremony to complete." **_Tikara Balak teleported out of sight, Spike looked up and watched as Tikara Balak, with Umbara clutched in the crook of his two front hooves, brought the dark blade down on Spike's left shoulder.

Spike only felt a sting, at first, but soon Umbara's blade flared up with dark mana. Tikara Balak continued to slash diagonally from there, the dark mana surged as he completed the attack. Magnifying the slash a hundred times its size and severely wounding Spike, the gash sprayed with crimson dragon blood as Spike roared in pain, the sting now having become a searing, stabbing, painful sensation. The wound ran from his left shoulder, across his chest, and stopped before reaching his right side. Spike could feel the warm life sustaining blood flow from the cut; his left arm was limp, having lost all feeling in it.

Tikara had landed on his hind legs, releasing Umbara so that he could come down on all fours. _**"Don't worry, you won't die just yet, you'll live long enough to see these brave and valiant mares give their lives in order to bring about a new world," **_said Tikara Balak, his voice almost taking on a sympathetic tone.

"NO YOU WON'T –!"

"Be still…" Spike's body was quickly trapped in the gravity bind of Eclipse, the added restraining energy only made his wound ache more. He tried to fight against it, but Eclipse's power was more than enough to keep him from doing anything. "Brother, you may continue."

"_**Good, no more interruptions, no more interference, just us and –!" **_Tikara stopped, his eyes shifted from right to left. He then started to move about, as if searching for something. _**"This cannot be...!?"**_

* * *

Out in the distance three twinkling lights shined on the horizon. The light's shined brighter and brighter, getting closer. Some of the UEA soldiers, Buffalos, Griffons, and dragons watched as the twinkling light became streaks of multicolored light. The red and yellow streak broke off from the formation; it then tore its way through the massive onslaught of Daemoni, disintegrating them at the point of contact. The second pink and white streak joined the first as the two of them worked in tandem to take out horn and ground Daemoni alike. The third violet and orange streak blazed a trail of destruction through the winged Daemoni, igniting them, turning them into flying fireballs before they puffed out of existence.

Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Major Broadside, Sergeant Big Mac, Captain Ballista, Captain Spitfire, Chief Thunderhooves, and Little Strongheart all gazed in awe at this phenomenon. These three streaks of light were dividing their efforts, destroying all Daemoni that dared to get near them, the demon ponies may have been empowered by the gray skies and cloudless rain, but they were no match for this new adversary.

The lights then regrouped in the air, and then zoomed off towards the Altar of Calamity in formation. On cue the black lightning barrier formed around the Altar platform, ready to repel the incoming enemy. The three streaks of light merged into one beam and, like a whizzing arrow, pierced the barrier. The collapse of the shield caused the fallout energy to feedback into the obelisks, making them crumble to pieces on the spot.

The unified beam swirled around the Altar platform, Tikara Balak's eyes shifted from one side to the other, watching the beam carefully. The others moved their heads in unison with the beam, wondering what in Equestria could be behind this strange occurrence. The beam soared high above the platform, after a few seconds the beam descended down to the platform, landing with a bright flash. Everypony shielded their eyes, the radiance of the light too blinding. After a minute the light died down, allowing them to open their eyes and see who or what was behind the beam. All seven were shocked at the sight of three mares wearing golden armor.

"_**Interesting…It looks like the seventh Element problem has just solved itself."**_

The red maned mare turned her head and gasped at the sight of the other six and urged her companions to look as well, eliciting a gasp of horror from the two. "Wha-what in Equestria happened to y'all," shouted the red maned mare.

Applejack's ears perked up, she recognized the voice of this pony, but it couldn't be. "A-Apple Bloom…?" Applejack dared ask.

Apple Bloom ran towards her big sister, she inspected her body and winced when her eyes fell upon Applejack's broken hind legs. "Sis, ah-ah can't believe this, what did they do ta ya," asked Apple Bloom her voice cracking.

"Ah'm-ah'm fine, for the most part."

Scootaloo rushed to Rainbow Dash's side and Sweetie Belle to Rarity's. Both of them nuzzling their cheeks, showing their joy for being reunited, and concern for their present condition. "Wow, you guys got powers too," said Spike, having been released from the gravity hold.

Sweetie Belle, with a sympathetic look in her eyes, trotted between the others and Spike. She then closed her eyes; the bell hanging from her neck began to glow. The bell began to swing back and forth on its own, each time the clapper hit the mouth of the bell music started to echo. It was not normal, a bell should ring, but it was making music, as if it were an all-in-one orchestra. "_**Panacea Orchestra…**_" the bell then started to emit pulsating waves of energy, the waves then washed over the injured. Twilight's horn started to regrow, Applejack's hind legs began mending themselves, Rainbow Dash's wings were reforming, Fluttershy's cuts were quickly disappearing, Pinkie Pie's and Rarity's various fractures and bruises were now vanishing. Even Spike's large bleeding gash was now almost gone.

Tikara Balak and Eclispse were sickened by the power being released by Sweetie Belle's mysterious bell. But it was a power that they recognized. Soon all who were wounded started to rise again, feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. Sweetie Belle's bell soon stopped ringing as the song slowly faded away.

"Sweetie Belle, what kind of magic is this," asked Twilight.

"It feels similar to our armor's power, but how can that be," asked Fluttershy.

"I guess you could say, these are Bright Blade's gifts to us," answered Scootaloo.

"Bright Blade…girls, he's…" Spike tried to say it, but still found it hard to accept.

The Valkyries trotted over to the large dragon and placed a hoof on his right claw in a comforting fashion. At that moment the crystal orbs on their chest plates glowed, all three of them nodded to each other, silently confirming something between them. "Twilight…where…where's Bright Blade?" Apple Bloom asked.

Twilight's regrown horn lit up, the shards of the Element of Hope floated to the ground in front of the three grown mares. "Now stand back everypony," ordered Scootaloo.

The seriousness in her voice made all of them do as she asked. Tikara Balak and Eclipse did not like where this was going. _**"I have no idea what you three are playing at, but this little game of yours is over, UMBARA!" **_The black sword moved in front of Tikara, it then spun rapidly, forming a dark magic circle. _**"Desolation Wave!" **_A beam of black mana fired at the group.

"Omni Force!" Eclipse's twin horns let loose an energy filled pressure wave that accompanied Tikara's attack.

The orbs on the Valkyries' chest's plates shined, releasing a powerful wave that formed a protective barrier around the group. Tikara's and Eclipse's double attack was canceled out the moment they hit the barrier, dispelling them harmlessly. Inside the barrier the others were staring in wonder at how they were able to create such a powerful shield. Their gaze then fell on the three former Cutie Mark Crusaders, now standing around the shards in a triangle formation. The orbs shined even with greater intensity as they closed their eyes and allowed the power to rise within them. All three Valkyries closed their eyes, concentrating on the task before them.

_Bright Blade we know you're still there_, thought Sweetie Belle.

_You can't leave us now, we have to stand as one, _thought Scootaloo.

_Our friends miss ya, we miss ya, please hear us Bright, _thought Apple Bloom.

The three orbs then fired energy beams at the shards, the remains of the Element of Hope began to resonate with the power, a faint heartbeat starting to thump out loud. The shards rose up higher, and then swirled around rapidly. The pieces of stone reformed into the smoothed out stone sphere from before, with Bright Blade's cutie mark still on it. The orb began releasing a golden light that twisted and turned. The light formed legs, a body, a tail, wings, a head, and finally a horn. Two glowing emerald green eyes then appeared on the head, and with a brilliant flash, the cloudless rain had suddenly stopped, he had returned. And they all gasped with absolute joy.

Bright Blade blinked his eyes; everything was white and now coming into focus. He saw Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie, they were all alright, and each one on the verge of crying tears of happiness. He then spotted three mares standing around him garbed in golden armor, who apparently were also about to cry. "I'm…I'm alive, but how, and who are you guys!?"

"C'mon B, you seriously don't recognize us," said the orange pegasus.

After a couple of seconds Bright Blade noticed it, the colors of their manes and coats, and this feeling of familiarity. "Scootaloo…!?"

"The one and only!"

"Sweetie Belle?"

The pink and purple maned mare ran her hoof through her mane before answering. "Of course," she said.

"Apple Bloom!?"

"Eeyup," said Apple Bloom, imitating her older brother.

"Looks like the Cutie Mark Crusaders suited up, how did you guys – I mean no offense, but you three aren't exactly Elements of Harmony," asked Bright Blade.

"We just realized that you were always with us Bright, even when you weren't physically there, the great hope that you are, in that form, stayed alongside us," said Sweetie Belle smiling.

"Oh and B, it's not Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore. From now on call us the Valkyries!" Scootaloo announced proudly.

Spike took a few short steps forward and he too smiled at Bright Blade. "Welcome back bro," said Spike.

"I can't believe it," said Twilight. "You're really…alive, you're alive!"

Everypony wanted to jump right into a giant group hug, but Tikara Balak didn't give them the chance. With a swing of Umbara the barrier surrounding the group dispersed, revealing his archenemy back from the dead. Needless to say Tikara was particularly miffed about his return after killing him once. Eclipse, for the first time, clearly displayed shock at Bright Blade's resurrection. _**"Impossible, I slayed you, I destroyed the Element of Hope, I killed hope itself!"**_

The others looked to each other, with a serious expression, and a smile upon their faces, they all turned to meet Tikara Balak and Eclipse, poised for battle. Bright Blade trotted forward, the Valkyries flanking him as he did, he willed his navy blue armor to appear and sure enough it did, he was now ready for battle.

"Tikara you may be able to destroy the Element of Hope, but I am only a manifestation, hope lives deep in the hearts of all living creatures! So now let us show you this power, this spark, this light, this _**RAY OF HOPE!**_"

Bright Blade's body then shined with golden light. The light zoomed off into the sky, higher and higher it rose, till it was close to the black sun. The golden light then shined like a newborn star, illuminating, dispelling the gray color and bringing back the bright azure sky. The cloudless rain stopped and was replaced with particles of golden light, floating down like snowflakes.

At that moment the Daemoni all snarled and brayed, screeching in pain and agony as the golden snow fell on them. To everyone else it was like being reenergized, all the fatigue they had felt from battle was now gone, their power at its peak. The United Forces turned back and charged the Daemoni, it was a complete slaughter, the demon ponies too distracted and in too much pain to counter attack, let alone process that they were being attacked.

On the platform six pillars of light shot forth, violet, purple, red, blue, orange, and pink. The Elements' power had been restored, and the six mares could feel their wonderful, bountiful energy run through their bodies once more. Spike and the Valkyries could also feel the surge of power running through them.

"_**I will not let this stand, you fell by my blade once, and you will again!" **_Tikara flew up, aiming towards the shining golden star. The Valkyries saw this, flared up their auras, and took off to intercept him.

"Brother!" Eclipse was about to follow her brother, but was cut off by several multicolored energy beams. "Insolent foals!"

"Darling I think you have more pressing matters to deal with right now," said Rarity.

Their armor was shining, as if it had been polished, brand new. The crystal cutie marks were pulsing with power. Rarity's jewels had been recreated, Fluttershy was in her dragon avatar form, Pinkie Pie had already summoned her Giga Party Cannons, and Twilight's horn was flaring with mana.

"Namely us," said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's do it Rainbow," shouted Applejack.

At that moment both Rainbow Dash and Applejack jumped up into the air, they were soon met by two tornados, one made of dirt, rock and sand, the other of gusting turbulent wind. AJ and RD merged into the tornados, and took off to the right and to the left. Eclipse watched them closely as the two doubled back. Inside the tornados both mares concentrated their power into their hooves, preparing for the attack that was to come. Thrusting out their hooves, the tips of the tornados glowed, Eclipse turned around at the last second ready to attack. They weaved around the pillars holding the Elements of Darkness and struck Eclipse dead center in the chest, the stunned monochrome alicorn was launched off the platform and into the air.

Eclipse twirled around in midair for a few seconds then willed herself to stop, her eyes were fierce with anger, her once emotionless façade giving way. She then spotted something, a milky blue dragon being closely followed by a purple dragon, with a white pony on its back. "Omni Force!" Eclipse shouted.

The pressure energy wave headed right for Fluttershy and Spike, but they were ready. Spike and Flutteshy combined their Magic Canceler ability and effectively disrupted Eclipse's spell. "NOW RARITY," shouted Spike.

Rarity began galloping towards Spike's snout, with perfect timing; Spike flicked his head upwards sending the white unicorn mare flying. Rarity stretched out her left hoof as her horn lit up with its usual blue aura. White and blue mana started gathering around her left hoof forming a ball, it then elongated and curved, changing into an archer's bow. "_**Rubis, Saphir, Topaze, Diamant, Émeraude, Grenat!**_" The six gems swirled around in a circle as they heeded their mistress's call, glowing. "_**S'unir comme un seul!**_" The gem stones united into one clear crystal, with a rainbow like energy brimming at its center. The crystal then formed an arrow shaft made of light; Rarity touched the end of the arrow with the tip of her hoof. As if connected by some unseen energy Rarity positioned the arrow on the bow, in her mind she imagined drawing back a string, and in reality a string of light notched with the arrow, and then drew it back.

"No you don't! Omni Flare!" Eclipse's twin horns roared to life, collecting energy, and releasing the blast as a stream of twilight fire. The flames continued to progress almost about to reach Rarity, but at that moment Fluttershy and Spike bellowed their dragon fire, combining it into one powerful burst. The two flames battled for supremacy, pushing against each other. Behind the two dragons a light shined, and Eclipse gasped.

"_**Flèche Prisme Tirer!**_" Rarity fired the arrow, mixing with the milky blue and green flames, and piercing the twilight fire. The arrow sailed closer and closer to Eclipse who was now putting everything she had into the attack, and it seemed as if she was going to stop the arrow. But there was something else lying in wait.

Up above Pinkie Pie had gathered all five of her Giga Party Cannons into a pentagon formation. The five barrels interconnected their energy ordinance, on the verge of spilling out their building power. Pinkie Pie, standing on the lead cannon, raised her pauldron cape. "I forgot, today's the day you were born Eclipse, so here's a present! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The cannons fired a unified sparkling, crackling, multicolored blast.

Eclipse only noticed the blast at the last second, her concentration wavered, allowing Rarity's arrow to follow through. The two attacks struck at the same time, causing a massive explosion, Eclipse plummeted from the sky and crash landed into the side of the staircase. Eclipse continued to tumble until she skidded to a stop a foot away from the stairs. The monochrome alicorn rose up her eyes burned with anger as she noticed another of her enemies standing a few feet away, Twilight Sparkle, horn aglow, with four spheres of energy hovering over her head.

"_**F**__**ulgur formam, forma ignis, ventus forma, et magicae forma! Quattuor Magnus Titana **__**I**__**ugulare **__**H**__**astas!**_"

The four spheres shot up into the air, elongated, and enlarged. They were now four giant spears, each one made of a different elemental power. From the right, lightning, fire, wind, and lastly magic. With a bow of Twilight's head the four giant spears descended upon Eclipse, but instead of skewering her, or exploding, the spears crisscrossed and effectively pinned Eclipse where she stood. She tried to exert her evil powers to break the hold of the spears, but nothing worked.

"FORMATION!" Twilight called. Spike did a flyby and let Rarity jump off next to Twilight. The two tornados of earth and wind intertwined then split off. The earth tornado landed next to the left of Twilight, and revealed Applejack. The wind tornado landed to the left of Applejack and revealed Rainbow Dash. Up above Pinkie Pie was standing on Flutteshy's back, at the last second Pinkie Pie jumped off and landed to the right of Rarity, while Fluttershy dispelled her dragon avatar and landed to the right of Pinkie Pie. "_**HARMONIC RESONANCE!**_"

The six mares' eyes began to shine as a radiant white light surrounded them. The white light shot forth a double helix rainbow into the air; the two beams combined into one and aimed itself right at Eclipse. The alicorn of the black sun unleashed her full power to cancel out the spears; she then combined her tail and mane into one firing a raging black and white inferno at the rainbow beam. The two attacks met each other in midair, pushing against one another. It was no use as the Harmonic Resonance pushed through the inferno and struck Eclipse!

"NO, YOU WILL NOT TURN ME! I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" Eclipse screamed.

She was then enveloped in a rainbow vortex, the multicolored light swirled around her faster and faster. Inside Eclipse could feel herself being torn apart, her form becoming unstable. But something more was happening; deep within the soul of this creature the Princesses used this opportunity to break free of their captor. At that moment Eclipse was forcibly split back into her original forms, Nightmare Moon and Phantasma Sun.

The vortex spun more rapidly, building up more power. The six mares called on all the power of their Elements and drawing on the power from Bright Blade's Ray of Hope. At that moment the vortex shined and flashed. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash all gently floated back down to the ground. Spike eventually flew down next to them; all had worried expressions, wondering if the Harmonic Resonance worked this time. When the light subsided they all gasped at what was lying before them. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! With overjoyed expressions they quickly rushed to their Princesses sides, checking to make sure that their co-rulers were alright. Celestia and Luna awoke, groggily, and a bit lethargic.

As if waking from a dream they raised their heads up and saw their loyal subjects gazing down at them with concerned and happy looks upon their faces. "Zounds, my head is killing me! Wait we-we're back! Tia we're back to normal," exclaimed Luna.

Celestia took a moment to examine herself; she then breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank mother…" Celestia and Luna both had downtrodden looks on their faces, a feeling of great guilt, shame, and regret weighing heavy on their hearts. "All of you, words cannot express our deep sorrow and regret for all we have put you through…" said Celestia.

"Or what we did to you…" Luna looked away from their saviors, remembering exactly what she and Celestia did to them when they were Eclipse. "Please forgive us, I know you might not accept such a simple apology but –!"

Applejack raised her hoof, cutting off Luna. "Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, none of us blame you fer what happened to us," explained Applejack.

"You were under Tikara Balak's control, you had no choice," said Fluttershy.

"Still, that doesn't excuse what we did to you! And truthfully, as much as we'd hate to admit it, some small part of us did earnestly want to fight alongside our brother…" admitted Celestia.

Twilight trotted to her teacher, reached up, and placed a hoof on her shoulder. The lavender unicorn beamed a smile at Celestia. "Celestia, Luna, no matter what happened to us, we all know that the ones before us are the real Princesses, our real friends, right!?" The others nodded and gave them an encouraging smile.

The Princesses wanted to cry, practically bawl their eyes out, but it seemed that that would have to wait. The group of nine looked up into the sky and watched as a black streak was doing battle with three multicolored streaks.

"The fight isn't over yet!" Twilight said.

* * *

***In the skies above the Altar of Calamity***

Tikara Balak was making a beeline for the shining sphere of golden light, the Ray of Hope. Wrapped in his dark mana aura, Tikara clutched Umbara in the crook of his hooves, readying himself to cut down the one who dared challenge his plans. Before he could reach the sphere he was cut off by Apple Bloom, her red and yellow aura flaring, with her war-hammer clinched in her teeth. Tikara Balak raised his sword up and prepared to slash the warrior mare in half. Apple Bloom jerked her head to the right at the same time Tikara slashed with Umbara. The two weapons collided with each other, sending a wave of pressure in every direction.

"_**Yes I see; I know who you are, sister to the Element of Honesty, Apple Bloom!" **_Tikara Balak shouted. _**"How in the world are you able to fly, the unicorn and pegasus I understand, but you're an earth pony!"**_

Apple Bloom knocked Umbara's blade away and tossed up the war-hammer. She then reached up, willing the weapon to return to her, somehow the hammer was hovering on the flat of her hoof. Being gripped by the power of her golden foreleg horseshoes, though the hammer seemed heavy it was light as a feather to Apple Bloom. The red maned mare swung the war-hammer, bringing it down on Tikara Balak. He quickly balanced Umbara on his hooves and used the flat of the blade to block the attack. The impact of the strike rang through Tikara's body, rattling his teeth.

"Nice ta know ah'm famous! Oh and ta answer yer question, magic armor, duh!"

Apple Bloom then unleashed a flurry of strikes, prompting Tikara to go on the defensive; whenever the evil alicorn tried to counterattack he was blocked by the floating shoulder shields that often intercepted the attacks. Apple Bloom saw an opening after deflecting an attack with her war-hammer; she twirled around and made contact with Tikara. She smashed the flat of the hammer into the right side of the alicorn's face, sending him spiraling in the opposite direction, away from the Ray of Hope.

Tikara Balak spiraled out of control for a few seconds, finally exerting his energy and using it as a buffer to stop himself. With a thunderous boom Tikara halted in midair, glaring angrily in the direction of the Ray of Hope. Just then a flaming comet started to whiz around Tikara, his eyes tried to keep track of the fireball, but found the task difficult. After a minute the comet stopped, the flames dispersed and revealed Scootaloo.

"Don't you think for a second that you're getting passed me," declared Scootaloo.

"_**Oh little filly, I don't intend to go passed you! I'm going through you!" **_

Scootaloo thrust out her left hoof, the half circle box attached to her foreleg fired a single golden spike. The spike was attached by a rope made of fire as it zoomed towards Tikara Balak. The evil alicorn flapped his wings, propelling him upwards and just barely missing the attack. Scootaloo saw this; she quickly hinged her foreleg towards her, making the fire whip snap up. Tikara saw the whip arching itself towards him and quickly erected a barrier below him, the fire whip crackled and hissed as it dragged across the surface of the barrier. Scootaloo waved her left foreleg, making the whip swing away from Tikara, at the same time she released the second fire whip from her right foreleg, swinging her foreleg downwards as the whip extended itself.

Tikara used his telekinesis to have Umbara intercept the whip. The impact was stronger than he had anticipated, feeling the full force of the attack reverberate in his mind. Scootaloo then began to go into a series of lashes, twirling the flaming whips around, pirouetting, flipping, and dancing to a song only she could hear, to a rhythm only she knew. The flaming embers moved around the orange pegasus mare in a beautiful display, making her violet eyes illuminate as they passed by, the whips obeying her movements only adding to the deadly, fiery beauty that was Scootaloo at this moment.

"_**You wish to defeat me, fine, but realize that if you win this battle you'll go back to being a flightless filly! You'll no longer possess the power you have now; you'll forever be stuck on the ground, admiring the passing shadow of your precious Rainbow Dash!"**_

Scootaloo paused for a moment, halting her attack, as if contemplating Tikara Balak's words. "So what if I do, as long as it means that you and those Daemoni never hurt anypony ever again!"

The purple maned pegasus ascended, going higher than Tikara Balak. She did a few somersaulting flips in the air, stretching out her forelegs, and making the fire whips extend out. Using the gathered momentum, Scootaloo made the whips intertwine with each other to form one giant flaming whip; she then brought it down with one swift motion.

"_**ENOUGH!" **_Tikara used Umbara to cut the whip in half; he then glared at Scootaloo angrily. _**"Do you think I'm going to let any of you stand in my way, when I'm so close!?" **_In front of Tikara a black magic circle appeared, Umbara began to flare with a violent aura, preparing for the attack. _**"Dark Nebula Slayer!" **_

Tikara dashed through the circle, transforming into a dozen black comets. "Don't think I can't handle that! _Ignited Sniper!_" Scootaloo flared her flaming wings, dozens upon dozens of golden tipped fire arrows launched from her wings! The fire arrows began to swarm all over the dark comets, making them execute evasive maneuvers. Zigzagging, spiraling, looping, every form of aerial dodge imaginable, but none of them worked. Ten flaming arrows would swarm on one dark comet, and then explode on impact. This continued for comets two and three, then four through eight, and lastly nine through eleven, leaving one lone dark comet heading right for Scootaloo.

The comet changed into Tikara Balak who was now thrusting out Umbara. Scootaloo cocked back her right hoof; the half circle box containing the fire whip reloaded another spike. She then punched forwards sending the fire whip shooting straight for Tikara! The whip hit its mark, piercing straight through his chest armor and out the other end. Scootaloo smirked a little, feeling proud, but just as Tikara looked up at her he smirked back as his body disappeared. Unbeknownst to Scootaloo, Tikara was right behind her, positioned to remove her head!

"_**Last Shadow!"**_

"_**Sonata Shield!**_"

Before Tikara's blade could even touch Scootaloo a light pink, octagon shaped shield appeared, bouncing his attack right off. Scootaloo looked around and saw Sweetie Belle a few feet above them, her horn and bell glowing, chiming its beautiful music with each ring. Scootaloo took this opportunity to fly away and let Sweetie Belle take her turn. Tikara glared at the retreating orange pegasus, but shifted his gaze towards the third Valkyrie as she began to slowly descend towards the evil alicorn.

"_**How much longer must I suffer being interrupted by these fillies turned mare!?"**_

"What's wrong, getting angry?"

"_**Oh I'll show you angry!"**_ Tikara Balak released Umbara; the black sword began to spin around rapidly creating a black magic circle. His horn then began to glow with malice filled dark energy. _**"DESOLATION WAVE!"**_ A beam of dark magic roared from the circle, aiming straight for Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle's bell began to ring, creating yet another melodious song as it glowed with a navy blue light. "_**Nocturne Neutralizer!"**_

In front of Sweetie Belle a swirling mass of navy blue plasma energy appeared in front of her. The Desolation Wave hit against the mass, dissolving and breaking down into tiny particles that were being absorbed by the Neutralizer. Tikara Balak cut off the attack and growled in infuriation.

"This is for Pumpkin and Pound Cake, and for Mr. and Mrs. Cake! _**Dirge Destroyer!**_" The navy blue mass changed into an orange-red color as the magical bell began to change its tune into something more mellow and sad. The orange-red light hardened and released its energy in a burst stream. The blast bathed Tikara Balak in its power, he tried to create a barrier to lessen the damage he was taking, but it was being splintered apart with every attempt. Tikara had to keep his eyes closed from the harshness of the attack. So when he opened them again he found himself surrounded.

"_**Heh-heh-heh, you 'Valkyries' are truly working my last nerves, do you honestly believe that –!" **_Tikara then felt a sudden loss; it took him a few seconds to realize that the connection to Eclipse had been severed. _**"Impossible!?" **_

"No Tikara, it is possible!" At that moment the Ray of Hope faded away, revealing Bright Blade with a golden magic circle in front of him, and his horn shining. "With the power of hope nothing is impossible! LET'S FINISH THIS!"

"_Ignited Sniper_!"

"_**Rhapsody Rampage!**_"

"Hammer of Might!"

"_**Magna Blast!**_"

Scootaloo fired another series of fire arrows, Sweetie Belle began to unleash bright blue rapid fire magic bolts, Apple Bloom threw her hammer which was now flaring with power, and finally, Bright Blade's beam of golden light roared to life, all four attacks trained on Tikara Balak. The four friend's attacks all hit their mark, exploding with a loud thunderous boom. Excellion disengaged the magic circle and disappeared to its usual hiding place, while Apple Bloom's war-hammer flew back to her undamaged.

Everything was quiet, a trail of smoke started to fall out of the sky where Tikara Balak once floated. It kept going falling further and further away, Bright Blade and the Valkyries weren't ready to breathe a sigh of relief just yet, not until they were certain.

As if to confirm their suspicions the smoke trail burst open, a black aura raged like a an inferno around Tikara Balaks body, his armor scratched and dented, his eyes burning with hate and fury. _**"DAMN YOU AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL! I did not escape Tartarus just to have all my years of planning and preparation be undone by a Construct, a dragon, six mares, and three fillies! Very well, I'll just end it all now, forget a rebirth, there will be nothing left when I'm done, Equestria won't even be a memory once I'm done! I CALL UPON THE ELEMENTS OF DARKNESS! HATE, RAGE, CHAOS, PAIN, GREED, PRIDE, AND DESPAIR, COME TO ME NOW!" **_

Heeding the call of their creator the seven Elements of Darkness zoomed up into the air. Once they met with Tikara the seven began to orbit around him, linked together by arcing rays of their own vile power.

"Tikara what are you doing!?" Bright Blade shouted.

"_**You're all about to see the true purpose of the Altar of Calmity!"**_ Tikara Balak flared his silver wings, at the same time his aura grew larger, roaring with the combined powers of the Elements of Darkness. Down below, the ruined obelisks of the temple rebuilt themselves, in no time they were standing once more, discharging black lightning wildly in all directions. The Daemoni army started to dissolve into black smoke, all three versions of them transforming into a dark tornado, the howling wind carrying their growls, wild brays, and snarling throughout the battlefield. The black lightning eventually drew in the tornado, changing it into usable dark mana, it then started to concentrate the power into a focused point, the pent up energy released itself in a pillar of dark mana that engulfed the entire Altar of Calamity. The pillar of darkness rose higher into the sky and swallowed Tikara Balak and his Elements.

"Bright Blade what's going on, `cause I don't like where this is going," said Scootaloo.

"Yer not the only one," said Apple Bloom.

"LOOK!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

All four friends watched as the pillar started to grow bigger and bigger. Suddenly two long arms started to reach outwards, along with two long legs that landed on the ground, creating an earthquake as they landed. The pillar finally dispersed, revealing a broad muscular chest, an elongated pony head with a mane made of sharp spines. The Valkyries and Bright Blade stared at this massive being before them, standing at about two thousand plus feet tall, their jaws all dropping in unison. It was made of dark mana, pure dark mana; its glowing yellow eyes looked down upon the land, its eyes could see every tiny detail, even the frightened faces of the army that came all this way to defeat him. The creature squinted its eyes, sending a chill down the spines of all under its gaze, it had no mouth, but all those present could feel it smiling an evil smile. It then raised its arms, and the world became still.

"_**I AM TIKBALANG, EMBODIMENT OF THE ELEMENTS OF DARKNESS, AND BRINGER OF THE END." **_Tikbalang's voice boomed, a low tone that made all who heard it shake in fear. _**"YOUR HOUR OF DEATH HAS COME, BE NO MORE!" **_

All three Valkyries gulped along with Bright Blade. "Uh Bright Blade, you wouldn't happen to have some super-secret, super powerful, extra special attack or power that you were holding back until now, would you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Believe me I wish I did," answered Bright Blade.

"Why Bright Blade, don't tell me you've lost hope already?"

All four friends turned around and saw Twilight floating in the air, not only that but Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were there too, inside a shining light created by their Elements.

"We haven't lost just yet sugarcube," said Applejack.

"We're still rarin' to go if you are," said Pinkie Pie.

Bright Blade looked at the six before him, and then to the Valkyries who gave him a nudge forward. With a nod he joined the other Elements in the light, which was now beaming almost brighter than the sun. This of course did not go unnoticed by Tikbalang. The being of darkness raised its right hand; energy began to build up at the tips of his pointer and middle fingers.

"Girls we need a few seconds to generate enough power to finish this thing, can you hold out till then," asked Rarity.

"Ah few seconds!?"

"Puhlease, give us some credit will you sis?"

"We can hold out longer than that, just do what you have to do to end this guy once and for all!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Valkyries shouted their battle cry as their auras roared with them.

Tikbalang unleashed a beam of pure dark mana at them, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all rammed the beam together, the powers clashed in the air, sending resounding shockwaves that made the army on the battlefield retreat a safe distance away, well as safe as it can get with something like this going on.

"_**THE AGE OF EQUINES IS OVER, ACCEPT YOUR FATE NOW AND WELCOME THE ETERNAL BLISS OF NOTHINGNESS!" **_

"NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" The Valkyries shouted as one.

Tikbalang placed his left hand over his right; the beam became ten times larger and more powerful, pushing the young mares back towards their friends who were still in the middle of concentrating their powers. They weren't about to give up now, not when they were entrusted with this power, and given the chance to fight for the ones they loved, for the world they all lived in! No, the word "quit" was not in their vocabulary, it never was to begin with! The sphere gems on their chests glowed with power, intensifying their attack on the beam. Tikbalang poured more power into the beam but it was a stalemate. Until…

"SOUL ROAR!" The Valkyries three separate auras combined into one singular mass of power that acted as a drill, boring through Tikbalang's beam and destroying it from the inside out! The oversized entity stumbled backwards from the recoil of his attack being cancelled out. It was then that the young mares knew that now was their chance. "GO FOR IT EVERYPONY!" They shouted together.

The seven Elements of Harmony had completed charging their powers, and were now unifying them. Their eyes all shined with white light as the helix rainbow shot up high into the sky. The helix rainbow didn't arch down like it did before, this time was different. The two rainbow rays ascended higher with each passing second, they started to spiral, merging into one. The rainbow took the shape of a sword blade that stretched far into the heavens above, glowing with an aurora light all the Elements' colors shifting one after the other.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash began to speak as one, "Our hearts are one, our souls ignited...!"

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight then spoke, "Together we shall use this power to banish the darkness…!"

And last was Bright Blade, "Now is the time, we shout as one…!"

"_**HARMONIC! RESONANCE! SLASH!**_"

The seven ponies bowed their heads as one, making the giant aurora sword blade fall. The power of the slash started to cut the sky open, revealing the stars hidden behind the blue sky. Tikbalang quickly intercepted the blade, catching it between his palms mere seconds before it hit. The ground around the Altar of Calamity gave way as the impact from the interception bore down on Tikbalang. He struggled, doing everything he could to stop the attack from following through. The Warriors of Harmony poured all their power into this final attack!

-CRACK!-

-CRACK!-

Long fissures of light started to spider web throughout Tikbalang's arms, and with each passing second the cracks multiplied, threatening to buckle under the strain.

"_**NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING, I WAS CHOSEN TO BRING FORTH THE END OF THIS WORLD! FORGIVE ME MY LORD!"**_

Tikbalang's arms finally gave way, snapping like fragile twigs. The blade cut through the top of Tikbalang's head traveling all the way through the gigantic monster, and then cutting through the Altar of Calamity. The giant of darkness fractured and shattered to pieces, each piece exploded as the black temple crumbled below, never to rise again.

* * *

Spike, no longer in his full grown dragon form, stood beside Celestia, Luna, and the Valkyries being a fair distance away from the Altar of Calamity, watching as the black temple fell apart, and becoming a mountain of rubble as a giant dust cloud wafted through the air. Ash like snow started to rain down from the spreading cloud, a sign that evil had been defeated.

"They…they did it," said Luna.

"Yes, indeed they did," responded Celestia.

Seven streaks of light pierced the dust cloud and landed near the small group. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Bright Blade were all okay, each one of them smiling cheerfully. The fight was done, the war was one.

"We won…We won…WE WON!" Spike shouted.

As they celebrated the group could hear the echoing roaring cheers of the army being carried on the wind, and getting closer. Rarity had, in a moment of complete happiness, rushed towards Spike and kissed the young drake right on the lips. The others stopped cheering and stared at them surprised. Fluttershy was noticeably blushing, and so were Twilight and Bright Blade, while Pinkie Pie was hopping up and down excited. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle giggled a bit, but Scootaloo showed mock disgust by pretending to gag. After the long kiss was over the two lovers looked around them, to which Rarity gave them an annoyed look.

"What, can't I kiss the one I love," asked Rarity.

"Guess they're still not used to this yet," said Spike.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely going to take some getting used to," confirmed Twilight, she was still having trouble accepting Spike's maturity.

"Well if everypony else is doing it…" Rainbow Dash hooked her right foreleg around Applejack's neck, drawing in for a kiss. At first Applejack was surprised and resisted a bit, but soon she decided to reciprocate and leaned into the kiss as well.

Surprised wouldn't be the right word for how the others felt at that moment, the word stunned seems to fit. And it appeared that everypony there was blushing up to their ears, Fluttershy had retreated behind the bangs of her mane, trying to hide her reddening face. The two mares ended their kiss as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Dang it Rainbow, ya have ah lousy sense ah timin'," said Applejack.

"Oh my," commented Luna.

"Well that was…that was uh, wow," said Bright Blade.

"Yeah, wow," agreed Spike.

"Yeah, yeah we kissed! We were going to tell you guys, but well, this is how it is! I love Applejack and she loves me, if any of you got a problem with it then say it now!"

"Just ah tad too extreme there sugarcube." Applejack whispered.

"Well it's about time, jeez I thought I was going to have to wait forever before either of you said anything," said Pinkie Pie.

The others seemed to agree with them, each one nodding their head, with an oddly relieved smile on their faces, even the Princesses were in on this. It would seem that Princess Cadance wasn't the only one to notice the tension between the two athletic mares. A fact that only embarrassed Applejack and Rainbow Dash more, eliciting a round of laughter from all, it was then they all heard a thudding plop.

"SCOOTALOO!?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted.

It would seem that the poor orange pegasus mare had fainted. The stimulus of watching her idol kissing her best friend's sister had been a bit too much for her to take in.

"Guess she wasn't ready for that, right Bright Blade," asked Twilight. "Bright Blade…?" Twilight looked to her right, but Bright Blade was nowhere to be seen. Twilight started to look around, at the group as a whole; still, there was no Bright Blade. "Guys were did Bright Blade go!?"

"He was right there beside ya, wasn't he," asked Apple Bloom.

"Alright very funny BB, now come on out we've all had enough surprises," said Applejack.

No response.

"Okay this isn't funny B, where are you," said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight was starting to panic; it just couldn't be true could it!? This was something that the two of them feared would happen, but she didn't think it was actually going to happen!

"EVERYPONY WE HAVE TO FIND BRIGHT BLADE NOW!"

**The Elements of Darkness are no more, the Altar of Calamity has fallen, and the Daemoni menace is gone. But where has Bright Blade gone? And is this truly the end of the war…? **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: _Final Showdown – Bright Blade vs. Tikara Balak_**

_This isn't over yet, _thought Bright Blade.

The Element of Hope had quietly teleported himself away from the others, who were deep in the mists of celebrating their victory. Although the Altar of Calamity had fallen and the Elements of Darkness destroyed, there was still the nagging feeling within him, compelling Bright Blade to search the ruins of the temple. The ash snow continued to fall, making the already bleak black temple look even more depressing.

Bright Blade was flying low over the temple, searching, his eyes scanning over every inch of the fallen structure. Till he finally spotted his target and began his descent towards it. Once on the ground he trotted slowly towards him, still clad in his black and silver armor, gazing out from a part of the Altar platform that was still intact. Tikara Balak gave no notice to Bright Blade, maybe he hadn't sensed him yet, or maybe he had and was not concerned.

"_**Look at this, eons of planning, thousands of years of preparation…All reduced to ash," **_said Tikara Balak. _**"I'm surprised you were looking for me, how did you know I was still alive?"**_

"Because I'm still here," answered Bright Blade. "As long as you're still here, threatening the lives and peace of this world, the Element of Hope will not vanish until it has completed its work! Epona thought you were dead, and you fled to Tartarus, this time I'm making sure that doesn't happen again."

Tikara Balak started to chuckle, he then turned around to face the young alicorn, smiling the whole time. _**"Really now, you could've thought I was dead and maybe the Element would allow you to stay."**_

"That would be just wishful thinking, now prepare yourself!" Bright Blade widened his stance, preparing to fight against Tikara.

"_**Oh little Construct, please think this through. You fight me, if I win you die and I have another chance to renew my plans. You fight me, and then slay me, I die and you disappear into the great beyond. We both lose understand?"**_

Bright Blade relaxed his stance, wondering where this was going. "Get to the point Tikara!" Bright Blade ordered.

"_**Let me go." **_Bright's face became a combination of shock and confusion, was Tikara Balak actually begging for mercy. _**"Don't you see, it benefits us both, to a degree. I'll regain my strength while you have more time to spend with your friends, and that unicorn mare you seem to fancy. Then we'll do this all over again, an endless waltz if you will, wouldn't you agree with me, Bright Blade, that this is the best option for the both of us?" **_

Bright Blade was still, as if he was thinking about this proposal. He gazed upwards into the sky, covered by a thick dust cloud and snowing ash. He closed his eyes for a moment and returned his gaze towards Tikara Balak.

"Thanks, but no thanks! I won't put my friends through that kind of torment, fighting one war after another, they deserve peace," answered Bright Blade.

"_**Even at the cost of your own happiness?"**_

"Yes!"

Tikara Balak broke out into a fit of laughter, apparently finding humor in the golden alicorns act of self-sacrifice. _**"Noble till the end, very well, if that is what you wish so be it." **_

"So you got anything left, or are you spent?"

"_**Not enough for anything fancy, but just the right amount for this. How about you?"**_

"The same, so it looks like this will be our last duel."

The wind started to kick up around them, stirring the ash. A quiet intensity passed between them, and maybe, even a bit of primal joy.

"_**Umbara..." **_the evil sword appeared in a flash of black lightning, the tip sinking into the platform_**.**_

"Excellion..." the sword, once wielded by Arion, also appeared and was now floating before him.

"_**Good…"**_

The silver alicorn and golden alicorn gripped their swords, clenching them between their teeth. Tikara Balak started to trot, circling to the right; Bright Blade noticed and went in the opposite direction. The two warriors never took their eyes off the other; the air around them was heavy with tension, holding on by a mere hair just waiting to break. They stopped walking and faced each other; Tikara rolled his neck, making a series of cracking sounds. Bright Blade flexed his wings and dug his hooves into the platform floor.

The wind shifted directions, and both alicorns charged at each other. Excellion and Umbara clashed with a resounding clang.

* * *

The group had stopped searching and started to listen. Multiple clanging sounds started to ring across the silent battlefield.

"Did you guys hear that!?" Twilight asked. "Sounds like…"

Twilight didn't have to finish her sentence, the others knew exactly what that sound was, the all too familiar sound of swords clashing. A twinge of fear started to creep into their hearts as they began to realize that Bright Blade was engaged in battle.

"LET'S GO, NOW!"

* * *

Bright Blade and Tikara Balak were forced back from their initial attack, but quickly went at it again. Tikara took Umbara into his telekinetic grip and started to slash at Bright. The golden alicorn didn't have time to shift Excellion to the same position, so he had to make do with fighting with his sword while clinched in his teeth.

Tikara slashed to his right, to which Bright jerked his head to the left making contact with Excellion. Umbara reared back to slash from the left, but Bright Blade flipped the sword around so that the tip was pointing in the same direction. Bright jerked his head to the right and again intercepted the attack. They continued this for at least ten more swings before Bright Blade was able to get behind Umbara, now Bright was able to release Excellion and use his telekinesis to wield his mystic sword. Excellion slashed horizontally, about to cut Tikara in half!

But Tikara wasn't about to let Bright Blade gain an inch so easily. The black sword Umbara boomeranged around causing the golden alicorn to flap his wings, making him jump upwards at the last minute and back flip to his original position. Bright Blade, with a fierce look in his eyes, charged once again at Tikara. The evil alicorn was unimpressed as he prepared Umbara for Bright Blade's less than imaginative attack.

Bright Blade had Excellion pointed in front of him like a spear; he then willed his sword to start spinning. The blade whirled around like a drill as Bright Blade galloped at full speed. Surprised by the tactic, Tikara brought Umbara closer and with a quick dash rushed towards him. Bright Blade whipped Excellion into the air and Bright went after it. Catching it in the crook of his forehooves he slashed downwards, Tikara countered by having Umbara spin rapidly, becoming a buzz saw, and launching both himself and the sword straight up at the descending alicorn.

The warriors landed on all fours on opposite sides of where they once stood. Tikara turned around and awaited Bright Blade's response. Navy blue armor hit the ground, Bright Blade turned around to reveal his exposed face and Excellion held in his mouth. A bloody cut going up his right eye as Bright tried to blink the blood out his right eye.

Tikara Balak smiled a bit, at that moment he felt a stinging sensation coming from his right foreleg. He raised it up and inspected where the pain was emanating from. A few inches below the bend in his leg there was blood dripping out from where the armor had been broken, upon looking closer he saw that there was a red gash, not too deep, but now that he was aware it, Tikara could feel the pain. Tikara looked back up at Bright Blade and gave him a wicked smile, wider than the last.

* * *

On the ruined stairs Bright Blade's friends overlooked the battle that was taking place below them. Twilight and the others wanted to jump in and help Bright Blade. The royal sisters noticed this and shot the lot of them a disapproving glare.

"No, you mustn't interfere!" Luna ordered.

"WHAT!?" They said in unison.

"Luna what are you saying!? He needs our help," said Twilight.

"No Twilight, this is what Bright Blade, the Element of Hope, was brought here to do," said Celestia.

"This is the young one's fight, if he cannot defeat…Tikara…then this tragedy of a war will continue on," explained Luna. "Have faith in him, all of you…"

With a collection of grunts and frustrated growls, they did as the Princesses asked and relegated themselves to just watching them.

* * *

The wind started howl loudly and gust strongly. Neither one took their eyes off each other, unblinking, keeping a close eye on their movements. The wind picked up even more, creating a veil of thick ash that obscured Tikara Balak. With an insane smile on his face Tikara flew through the veil of ash, carrying Umbara in the crook his forehooves. Bright Blade jumped back, he then balanced himself on his hind legs to better wield Excellion with his forehooves.

Tikara's and Bright's blades met each other, the cling-clang of the orichalcum metal echoing throughout. Bright thrust with Excellion, but Tikara parried and used Excellion's blade to guide Umbara towards its target. Bright Blade adjusted the position of the sword making Umbara miss his head, instead the black blade cut the navy blue armor just around the left shoulder. The flame-like pattern of Umbara, combined with the dark mana radiating from it, made Bright Blade feel like he was being cut by a superheated hacksaw.

Tikara wretched the sword back, slicing through armor and flesh. The black sword's edge was stained red with blood. Building on his initial attack, Tikara Balak twirled Umbara around his left forehoof, he then used his right hoof to stop it from spinning and used the built up momentum to slash at a left angle.

Bright Blade got cut from his right shoulder to his chest, spraying his blood into the wind. Against the pain Bright used his telekinesis to hold Excellion as he galloped away from Tikara. Once he had gotten to the edge of the large platform he jumped up and took off into the air, prompting the evil alicorn to give chase. They rose higher and higher into the air; the pain of his wounds stinging badly, luckily his armor was strong and thick enough to lessen the depth of which Umbara cut through him.

Tikara Balak was coming in fast, breaking right and circling around to meet Bright Blade face to face. He spun, somersaulting in the air as he got closer to Bright Blade, holding out Umbara the whole time. The golden alicorn stopped himself and held out Excellion, pouring his energy into the sword. Tikara's Umbara made a screeching whistling noise as it cut through the air and finally made contact with Bright's sword, smashing against the flat of Excellion! Tikara took his left hoof and placed it on Umbara's blade, pushing the sword forward, grinning evilly and letting out a sadistic chuckle as he looked down at the struggling warrior.

Bright Blade kept his left hoof on the flat of Excellion's blade, trying to push back against Tikara. Bright's muzzle leaned in close, looking Tikara straight in the eyes, letting out a strong exhale that fogged up the sword's metal. The two of them broke away as they both began to funnel more of their mana into their weapons. Black and gold streaks of light clashed in midair, parrying, dodging, moving into slashes and thrusts, both pitting the entirety of their sword skills against one another. Their brows and manes were drenched with sweat as they continued their onslaught of blows, neither one willing to give in! No words needed to be spoken during this battle, no; their swords did the talking for them with every ringing clash.

Bright Blade and Tikara Balak injected more power into their swords as they flew at each other. Raising their mighty weapons over their heads as they brought them down into an intercepting slash! The result of which caused a mini shockwave that wretched both Excellion and Umbara from their hooves, sending the black and white swords flying down like released arrows. Tikara and Bright stared down in amazement at what had just happened, and then returned their gazes to each other. At that moment the two alicorns went into nose dives. They flapped their wings hard as their individual gold and black auras began to flare, propelling them even quicker.

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Luna, Celestia, Spike, and the Valkyries watched as the two stars descended down towards them. Not blinking once for fear that they would miss something crucial or the chance to intervene despite what they had agreed to. Further away, the united army held their breath as they watched the glowing black and gold stars fall. Those who knew prayed with all their might, for in their hearts they saw that this was the last duel for the fate of their world.

Tikara started to ram into Bright, and Bright retaliated by ramming himself into Tikara. Their burning auras grinding against its opposite alignment, groaning and hissing as good showed its disdain for evil and vice versa. After colliding in the air for what seemed like a dozen times, the two streaks of light broke off and landed on the ground with a mighty, concussive boom!

A thick dust cloud had been kicked up from the impact. Both warriors were definitely far from the Altar platform. Silhouettes of Bright and Tikara began to make themselves known as they rose up. When the smoke cleared Bright Blade was standing next to Umbara, which had landed with the blade sunk halfway into the ground. Tikara Balak found himself havening his old sword Excellion in the same position as his new one. The alicorns of good and evil exchanged a primal grin as they took hold of the others sword. Once lifted up it was apparent that the two swords were showing signs of strain, the blades had fissuring cracks running from the tip all the way to the guard. This fact was not lost on both Bright Blade and Tikara Balak, the only question for either now is how much more punishment could the orichalcum weapons take, all this would be decided in the next attack.

Bright Blade flicked his head, launching Umbara. Tikara Balak did the same, launching Excellion towards his opponent. They flapped their wings as they took possession of their rightful swords in their telekinetic grips. Grasping the swords with the crook of their hooves, both Bright Blade and Tikara Balak accelerated, preparing to deliver a diagonal slash from the right. Umbara and Excellion met once more, intercepting their wielders blows. Tikara and Bright's auras flared up once again as the swords took in their power as they pushed forward, digging into them, trying to force their respective opponent off, neither one willing to give in. But at that moment, something happened.

The cracks on Excellion and Umbara began to spider web, the small fissures glowing with the power of their masters. The swords finally gave way as their sword blades shattered, a dazzling display of black and white crystal shards floated before the stunned warriors as the shards sparkled in front of them. That's when they saw it, floating amongst the broken bits were two large pieces of Excellion and Umbara that hadn't broken but were still intact, both pieces measuring at about twelve inches.

Tikara Balak grabbed the floating piece of Umbara with his teeth. Bright Blade also grabbed the floating piece of Excellion. Both alicorns had tumbled behind each other, the tips of the ruined blades clenched tight between their teeth and pointing to their right. Then, without looking, without hesitation, Bright Blade twisted his head and body to the right leading with the white blade shard. At the same time Tikara Balak twisted his head and body to the right, leading with the black blade shard. The shards glowed with the mana filled auras of their masters as both let out a great battle cry from the depths of their souls! At the moment before contact white and dark mana exploded around them, merging, and then bursting open as the scraping of metal and flesh dwarfed the sounds the of the wind!

Twilight and the others ran as fast as they could to find them, but were too late and gazed at the two alicorns who were now standing still as statues, both blade shards dripping with blood.

"BRIGHT BLADE!"

**Bright Blade and Tikara Balak, one seeking the recreation of the world through destruction, the other destined to thwart the evil of the dark alicorn. The yearlong war boiling down to this one battle between good and evil! And now we come to it at last, the outcome of the duel, and the fate of Bright Blade and the Elements of Harmony. Next time in War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade…the final chapter… **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: _Goodbye_**

Bright Blade and Tikara Balak stood absolutely still. Bright Blade stumbled backwards, revealing a bloody gash across his chest that pierced through his armor. The young alicorn breathed heavily, the air passing over the shard of Excellion that was still in his mouth. Every rise and collapse of his chest as he breathed caused him pain, to the point that he wondered if he was going to be able to keep standing.

Tikara Balak grinned wickedly once again, but only for a brief second. The shard of Umbara that he held in his mouth snapped and fell to the ground, at the same time a large slash wound opened up, starting at the middle of where his wings met and finishing across and under his chest. The wound erupted blood as the dark alicorn dropped the rest of the blade shard and began to cough up blood. His legs began to tremble from the sharp and sudden blood loss. His vision was blurry, but still he continued to stand, not wanting to show weakness to the one who defeated him.

"*cough* _**It would seem that you are the winner **_*cough* _**and I the loser…"**_

Bright Blade dropped the Excellion blade shard and began to pant for a minute, after catching his breath he spoke. "No, there is only one loser here, and it is only you Tikara Balak!"

"_**What are you **_*cough* _**going on about!?"**_

"That moment, when our energies erupted, I felt it. It was only a glimmer, a speck of light in the darkness, but I know it was him! Arion still lives!" Bright Blade declared.

Tikara Balak started to laugh evilly, which was a mixture of wet, gargling, cough noises. _**"Is that so, well then if that's true then you have just killed him! My life force fades and he and I are connected! Once I die so will Arion, there's no magic you or anypony can perform to save this life! I will drag the Star Prince's soul into the DARKNESS!"**_

"No you won't!" Bright Blade gathered what remained of his Elemental powers and focused them into his wings. Sparkling particles of golden light started to swirl around Bright's wings. With a single flap in Tikara's direction the golden particles became a whirlwind that rushed passed the evil alicorn.

Tikara felt something happening to him, like his body was being ripped apart from the inside out. _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP THIS, STOP IT NOW! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

When the golden particle windblast died down another alicorn was standing amongst them. His body was somewhat transparent, but you could still make out the details. He stood tall and proud, a strong stallion with a shining platinum colored coat, wings, and horn. His mane and tail had multitudes of stars, quasars, stardust, and spiraling galaxies, as if it were a window into the universe itself. And his eyes, no longer the piercing, gleaming, evil filled globes that they were before, they were now a warm amber-gold color that only radiated compassion and a strong sense of honor. He had returned, Arion the Star Prince.

"I'm…I'm free, after eons of being trapped I'm finally free!" Arion shouted joyfully.

"Thank Epona…" Bright Blade returned his attention to what used to be Tikara Balak. What remained was a withered husk made of shadow. The being before them seemed hollow and brittle.

"_**No…what have you done to me…!?" **_The husk of Tikara Balak started to trot towards Bright Blade, with a single hoof outstretched. _**"Give it back…give me back my light…I need it, I haven't fulfilled my masters task," **_pleaded the shadow.

Bright Blade stared, his gaze showing little if no mercy for the pathetic creature that was once Tikara Balak. "Shade begotten of evil return to the darkness and fade from this world!"

Bright Blade's eyes shined along with his horn, releasing a ray of golden light that made the shadow break apart, but it still kept walking forward. Its outstretched foreleg began to dissolve, the creature stopped and watched as parts of its body were slowly being broken down. Yet it still moved forward, trying to get to the light it so desperately wanted.

"_**The light…I want it…give me that light…"**_

"BEGONE!"

With that the shadow of what was once Tikara Balak had dispersed, blown away like the ash that was falling down around them. Arion, trotted up to Bright Blade, the ancient alicorn towered over him as he looked down at the young alicorn Construct. Bright Blade, with some difficulty, bowed before the Star Prince.

"Welcome back your Majesty," said Bright Blade.

"Neigh, I bid thee rise Bright Blade, for it is I who should bow to you."

Bright Blade was stunned at what the royal alicorn said, and was even more stunned when he actually did bow before him. The young alicorn was embarrassed to say the least, but did feel a sense of pride from the act.

"Thank you Prince Arion, but please that's not necessary, besides…"

Arion rose up and looked upon Bright Blade solemnly. "I beg thy forgiveness, if there was anything I could do to –"

"ARION!?"

Bright Blade and Arion turned their heads in the direction of the voices. There before them stood their friends and family. Celestia and Luna's lower lips quivered as their eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears. Noticing this, Bright Blade quietly trotted away to join his friends with a smile on his face. The royal sisters started to slowly canter towards their long lost brother, their real brother. All three alicorns were about a foot away from each other, Celestia and Luna scanned his form, looking for anything that would tell them that this was too good to be true.

"Arion is that really you," asked Celestia, her voice trembling.

Arion closed his eyes and unfurled his large wings, and bringing both his little sisters in for a hug, letting this wings arch around and rest on their backs. Celestia and Luna found their heads resting on Arion's broad shoulders. "Yes Tia, Lulu, it's me."

Both Celestia and Luna brought up one foreleg each and wrapped it around Arion's neck, hugging him fiercely and sobbing happily. Their brother had returned; the real Arion had been brought back to them. Although it was only his spirit this moment right here, to them, was the best thing that could ever happen to them.

As the once torn family celebrated their reunion, Bright Blade was busy celebrating with the others. Rainbow Dash and Applejack refrained from giving him a pat on the back or a punch on the arm seeing as how he was already covered in gashes. It also made it hard for Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie to give him a hug for the same reasons.

"Way to go bro, you did it," said Spike.

"Never doubted ya for ah second sugarcube," said Applejack

"That was totally amazing Bright Blade! You were all like slash, clang, whoosh, and Tikara was all like grrr, clang, slash! And then you two went *mmmfhh fhhmf*" Pinkie Pie then found herself silenced by Rainbow Dash's hoof.

"I think he gets the point Pinkie, but seriously B, we're glad you won," said Rainbow Dash."Heh, told ya you'd look good with a battle scar across the eye."

The others let out a light hearted laugh, remembering when they had that conversation a long time ago. Twilight's attention shifted between Bright Blade and the royal alicorn siblings, who were still in the mists of their collective embrace. "I can't believe you actually freed Arion. Look at them, they're so happy," said Twilight.

"Yeah…they are, aren't they?"

Suddenly Bright Blade's body glowed with golden light. The others took a step back, wondering just what exactly was going on. Celestia, Luna, and Arion cut their reunion short upon seeing the glow being emitted from Bright. The others seemed confused at what they were seeing, but Arion and Bright Blade knew what this meant. And it was something that Bright Blade knew might happen.

"What-what the hay is going on here!?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's time…" answered Bright Blade.

"Time, time for what," asked Rarity.

"He means that the Element of Hope's mission has been completed. The evil that threatened the world no longer exists, so now the Element of Hope is removing itself from this world," said Arion.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted at once.

Parts of Bright Blade's body began to turn into wisps of golden particles that floated up into the air. "Prince Arion's right…"

"NO! That can't be true!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight…did you know about this," asked Fluttershy.

"It was only a theory we both had, there was no proof that it was going to happen! This – this just can't be happening!"

"It's alright." All eyes fell back to Bright Blade, all of them letting out a collective gasp. Bright Blade, despite what was happening to him smiled. "That's why your memories of me were fake, why the writing in Twilight's journal is fake as well, they weren't meant to be permanent. It was set up this way so that when I left there would be no memory of my being here. Six Elements of Harmony are enough to keep Equestria, the world, safe and protected from evil. The seventh was just a failsafe, in case there was an evil too great for only the six to handle."

"But-but that's not fair! Why do ya have ta leave!? You're our friend, you should stay with us," said Apple Bloom.

Spike walked over to the Prince and Princesses with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please isn't there anything you can do!? I mean the three of you have some divine power in you, right!? Can't you use that to stop this!?"

"I'm sorry Spike, but the Elements have their own set of rules. And neither Arion, Luna, or myself can influence what they do," explained Celestia.

"No matter how much we may want to," added Luna.

Bright Blade trotted over to Spike and placed a hoof on his shoulder. "It's fine Spike, I knew that this might happen if I defeated Tikara Balak."

"But it's just, you can't just…" Spike began to let the tears flow freely now.

"Spike," the young drake turned his attention to Bright Blade, "take care of Rarity alright, you were finally able to tell her your feelings and now you two are together. So don't mess that up okay 'Dragon Breath?'" Bright Blade gave Spike a playful tap on the shoulder, to which Spike returned the gesture, only softer for fear of making him dissolve more quickly.

Bright Blade went over to the rest of the group who now were starting to cry as well. "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, I hope the two of you become very happy together."

"We will," said Applejack.

"Count on it," said Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie Pie, good luck with Pumpkin and Pound Cake, they'll need you."

"I-I won't let you down!" Pinkie Pie responded.

"Fluttershy I –!"

Bright Blade was then cut off by Fluttershy rushing to hug the golden alicorn. Bright Blade let the timid pegasus hug him tightly. "I'll miss you," said Fluttershy. She didn't know why she had said that, her memories of him would be gone and there would be nothing to miss, but still she said it anyway.

"Me too, Fluttershy, me too…"

After Fluttershy released him from the hug she sobbed hard, prompting Rarity to come over and console her the best she could. Bright Blade moved on to his young friends, the fillies-turned-mares formerly known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. All three tried to keep a brave face on for him, and for themselves as he approached them next.

"Girls…I just…"

"We-we understand, sorta, this was gonna happen one way or the other, but still, we owe ya one," said Apple Bloom.

"It was thanks to you we were able to realize what our special talents were," said Sweetie Belle.

"Even if – Even if you're gone, these cutie marks we have will still be here, we'll always have a part of you with us Bright Blade," said Scootaloo.

With that four former Cutie Mark Crusaders had one last group hug. Now came the hard part, his body had lost most of its resolution, most of his body had been changed into particles of golden light. Twilight was at the back, not wanting to see Bright Blade, crying over the fact that there was nothing any of them could do to stop this from happening. Bright trotted close to Twilight, both didn't make eye contact.

"Bright Blade –!"

"Twilight –!"

The two of them began at the same time, but stopped. "You…you go ahead Bright Blade."

"Twilight…ever since I met you I had always thought you were a beautiful, smart, and kindhearted mare. And ever since this war began I've started to…well…Damn it you'd think this would be easier!" Bright Blade growled.

"Bright Blade what exactly are you trying to say?" Twilight asked.

_Well do something_, he thought. _This is the last time you're going to see her ever again! _

Without thinking Bright Blade leaned forward and pressed his lips against Twilight's. Twilight's eyes grew wide in surprise, as too did everypony else's. Twilight, however, didn't fight it, nor reject the advance. Instead she leaned further into the kiss. Now it was Bright Blade's turn to be surprised. They continued like that for what seemed like minutes, but in reality it was only for a moment. They separated from each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Twilight…I love you…"

Hearing that made Twilight's heart skip a beat, but it only took those three words to confirm her own feelings, she no longer had any regrets about saying what she truly felt.

"Bright Blade I –"

"It's time," said Arion.

After saying that Arion's body started to transform into a large wisp of silver particles that began to rise up. Upon hearing that Bright Blade backed up from Twilight, and with a content smile his body dispersed into billions of tiny golden particles that rose up along with Arion's. The giant dust cloud that hung over the ruins was now letting the sun peak through it, showing the now closing tear in the sky that their combined attack caused.

The silver and gold particle streams became a double helix and split apart, staying parallel as they continued to rise into the air and towards the tear in the sky, flying for the stars above. The Princesses cried for the second loss of their brother, the others cried for the loss of their dearest friend. But none felt the loss more strongly than Twilight, having not been able to speak the words she had been long hiding within her heart. And now… she would never get the chance to do so.

After a while the sun had finally broke through the dust cloud and shined brightly across the battlefield. All cheered as the Elements of Harmony, the Valkyries, the mighty dragon Spike, and the Princesses cantered through the ranks. Earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns, dragons, griffons, and buffalo alike shouted out cries of victory, the fight was done, the war was won. Peace in Equestria, and the world, had been restored.

Many stories would be told of this war, passed down from parent to child, and from grandparent to grandchild. No stories, however, would be told of the one who appeared from realms unknown, of the golden warrior who wielded a mystic sword, and was the hidden seventh Element. But a few will remember a nameless alicorn who fought side-by-side with the Elements of Harmony, that that warrior was a stallion. Such a thing would spread across Equestria, but none would know of whom they spoke of.

**To you who have heard and seen these events unfold, you will know, yes you my dear reader! You shall forever know, for you have bared witness to The Tale of Bright Blade…!**


	43. Epilogue Part 1

**_Remembrance_**

***1st Day***

It's been one year since, what has now been called, the "War of Darkness." In Canterlot, near the palace, a memorial was erected. A marble wall that listed the many names of the brave ponies who gave their lives in service to the protection of Equestria, stretching over a hundred and fifty feet wide and eight feet tall.

On this particular day the Ponyville school foals were taking a fieldtrip to the memorial, led by Cheerilee of course. Once the class had disembarked from the train Miss Cheerilee began her lecture on the history of Canterlot. There were days when Cheerilee found herself depressed, thinking about her sister Berry Punch, and the loss of her niece Berry Pinch, a fact that was made all the more apparent when she stepped into the classroom every day. It wasn't too long ago that her classroom was nearly empty, not because of ponies still fearing that the Daemoni weren't gone, but mostly due to the loss of the many foals during the Second Siege of Ponyville. Luckily though, many new foals had joined the class, and many of her old students returned, so all in all Miss Cheerilee was able to keep her spirits up.

Among the students were Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, who were now, if you can believe it, friends with their childhood nemesis Diamond Tiara. Ever since the death of Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara wasn't the same mean filly she used to be, losing her friend had made her sad. Although the three fillies hated Diamond Tiara they understood why she was so sad. Silver Spoon had been her only close friend, so with a little effort, Diamond Tiara finally opened up to them and became another friend of theirs, no longer the rich filly who made fun of them or was quick to spot the faults in others.

However, even though they had obtained their cutie marks, none of the three fillies could remember exactly how they got them. Not that they were complaining or anything, but it just annoyed them that they would forget something that important.

After a long walk to the palace they were finally able to make it to the memorial wall. Which was right around the time Miss Cheerilee was wrapping up her talk about the war. "…And now class I'd like to present to you the United Equestrian Army Memorial Wall." The students oooed and awed at the sleek polished marble, and at the wall which had gold metal letters to which Cheerilee spoke aloud, "This memorial was constructed three months after the War of Darkness, on it are chiseled the names of all the brave mares and stallions who fought against the evil alicorn known as Tikara Balak."

At this the students cringed, hearing the name of the most infamous alicorn in Equestria filled them with fear. To the former Crusaders it just left them with a mixture of sadness, anger, and pity. Snips raised his hoof high apparently wanting to say something.

"Yes Snips, did you have a question?" Cheerilee asked.

"Um Miss Cheerilee what's with that pedestal behind you?"

Cheerilee turned around and saw what the young unicorn was talking about. It was a white column standing at about five feet tall, with a kind of round glass like sphere floating on top of it. "Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Cheerilee tapped the orb with her hoof, almost immediately the names on the wall began to shine. The names projected themselves from the marble wall and floated all around the group of foals. "Inside the orb are the names, ranks, and the battle that each soldier fought at. All you have to do is touch one of the names." Cheerilee demonstrated by touching the name that read "Flash Mark," almost instantly a holographic projection of the pony in question became visible for all to see. "And you can see the pony the name belonged to, it's just one of many ways we honor those who have fallen. Now class, you're assignment is to do a report on either a fallen hero or a living one, so feel free to read the other names and see who they are if you wish to choose one of them," instructed Cheerilee.

All the foals scattered about, clicking on the names of the different ponies that died in battle, reading up on their exploits and ventures, all except for three twelve-year-old fillies that were gazing up at a statue a few feet from the UEA Memorial Wall. The platform was about twelve feet in length, width, and height, with columns positioned at all four corners. The statue was of an alicorn stallion, with his wings flared for effect. His chiseled face didn't have much detail, from what they could infer. The statue had a solemn expression, happy and sad at the same time. His tail and mane were carved in such a way as to evoke the idea that a breeze was blowing through it. To the right of the statue was a sword lodged in the platform. Nothing ornate, a simple guard, hilt, pommel, and blade. The entire thing seemed to have been made of the same polished marble that was used for the wall.

Diamond Tiara noticed that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were missing from the group. When she finally saw where they were she stared at them quizzically, "Hey, what are you looking at," asked Diamond Tiara.

"Don't know why, but this statue, it feels like…" Apple Bloom stopped for moment to think of the right words to say.

"Familiar?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Exactly!"

"But I don't remember ever seeing this, is there a name or something," asked Scootaloo.

The four fillies looked around the statue for a name, the only thing that was there were letters carved in gold on the front of the platform block that read "In honor of the Unknown Alicorn."

Cheerilee had been watching the four fillies for a while as they scoured the statue from top to bottom, apparently searching for something. She decided to go and see what they were up to, which was fine with her, since the statue was a part of the fieldtrip anyway. "My little ponies, what in Equestria are you up to?"

"We've been looking all over this thing, but we can't find a name other than that!" Diamond Tiara pointed to the gold carved words. "Who is this pony anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked. Class!" The other foal students turned their heads in the direction of Cheerilee's voice. "Could you gather around here for a moment, there's another memorial I didn't mention."

The statue was soon surrounded with little foals, each one looking up at the statue, and just like the four fillies, wondered who this alicorn was. Cheerilee cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Class do you see the words written on the marble," they all gave a collective nod. "Well, according to some ponies, there was a mysterious alicorn who fought during the war. No one knows who he was, where he came from, or why he fought for us. Nevertheless, ponies say he was there, fighting on the frontlines of the 'Calamity's Fall' final battle."

"Miss Cheerilee, why is there a sword next to him," asked one of the fillies with purple glasses.

"Very observant, Twist. Well, according to some, he wielded a magic sword that helped him defeat many Daemoni during the war. It was said that the sword appeared as a bolt of lightning whenever he called its name."

"Wait, his sword had a name too, why is that," asked a gray pegasus colt.

"Actually it's not uncommon for a warrior to give their weapon a name Rumble; it makes it more personal to them. Which is why some ancient weapons from kingdoms long ago had them; they were either named by their wielder, or given a name by ponies who spread their tales."

"So what happened to him, where is he now," asked Scootaloo.

"No one knows I'm afraid. There are those who say he fell during the final battle, and still others say he was called back to whatever place he came from, waiting for the day when Equestria needs his help once again."

The class's eyes were wide with awe; they hadn't known that such a pony fought during the war. Although there was a mixture of skepticism amongst them, which none could blame, the story did sound more like a work of fiction than reality. Pipsqueak, or Pip as he liked to be called, was raising his hoof in the air. Cheerilee pointed towards him, prompting the little earth pony to speak.

"Miss Cheerilee, my uncle, he was in the war, he told me that he saw the Unknown Alicorn!" Pip said.

"Liar, you made that up," said a pegasus colt.

"Did not Blue Blaze," retorted Pip.

"Settle down children, settle down," warned Cheerilee. "Go ahead Pip, what else were you going to say?"

"My uncle said that whenever the alicorn used his sword he always chanted something."

Cheerilee allowed herself a moment to ponder this, trying to remember if there were any such stories. "Well I did hear something about that, but I'm sure he probably did have a special chant. The sword was magical and it did appear before him as a bolt of lightning after all."

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom stared more intensely at the statue, their focus shifting between the Unknown Alicorn's face and his sword, trying to make a connection, trying to understand this nagging feeling within them that said "I know this pony!"

"With strength unmatched…" said Scootaloo.

"I sing this song…"said Sweetie Belle.

"That might and magic be as one…" said Apple Bloom.

"Girls?"

The three former Crusaders then spoke as one, "Shine your light upon the land. Let evils wrath be undone, mystic sword…" They stopped, there was something missing, they couldn't remember the last line. It was as if the memory was out of reach, on the fringes of their minds but every time they tried to reach out for it the memory would slip from their imagined grasp.

Cheerilee stared, concerned for her three students. "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, are you three alright, do you need to lie down?"

They shook their heads vigorously, trying to come out of their hazy trance. "Oh no, we're fine Miss Cheerilee," said Apple Bloom. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, putting on smiles to deter suspicion.

Although not totally convinced, Cheerilee decided to let it go for now and keep a close eye on them should they slip into that odd trance like state once again. "Okay class, now we'll move on to the Royal Gardens where Tikara Balak freed the Spirit of Chaos, Discord. Please follow me."

As the group walked away Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo couldn't help but glance back at the statue. And, for some odd reason, felt a sense of loss. It was a feeling that would continue to confound them for the rest of the day, and maybe longer.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the three fillies, two royal alicorns were watching them from their palace balcony. Luna sighed heavily and stamped her hoof a little in frustration. "Zounds! They almost remembered," she growled.

"Give it time Luna, they will remember," assured Celestia.

"But Tia the anniversary of the war will be coming up soon, in the next –!" Luna started doing a mental calculation. "Eight days!"

"I'm well aware of the time that is left…"

"Can we not give them a hint, a clue; please Tia they were almost there! All any of them need is a push in the right direction!"

"You know as well as I do that we cannot interfere, this is their trial, and we must put our faith in them," said Celestia.

"Ugh!" Luna began to trot away from the balcony. Celestia followed her little sister inside. "This is frustrating big sister, knowing, but not able to tell. I hate seeing their faces, every time a fragment of their memory flashes into their minds and they ask me if it happened we have to act as if we don't know. And then –!"

"And then we see the look of disappointment and confusion in their eyes. It's not something I like either, but we took a risk when we commissioned that statue, anything more than that…" Celestia started to trail off as she looked down at her hooves.

Luna cantered to her older sister and nuzzled her caringly; the only comfort in this was knowing that she wasn't the only one struggling with this situation.

"Thank you Lulu," said Celestia, nuzzling her little sister back. "Come, we have preparations for the anniversary."

"Yes Tia…"

**8 days to go…**


	44. Epilogue Part 2

**_The Beginnings of Families_**

***Six Months Ago***

After the war ended and everything settled down, Applejack and Rainbow Dash did the hardest thing since fighting Gilda. Come out of the closet. Their friends, of course, didn't mind at all, in fact there was a secret bet going on about how long it would take for either one of them to confess, and apparently Pinkie Pie won.

The hard part came when the two of them announced their relationship to the rest of the Apple family. Big Macintosh didn't seem too fazed by it; he'd fought alongside Rainbow Dash, and knew his sister Applejack wouldn't just enter into a relationship like this unless she was absolutely sure of what she was doing. Apple Bloom, although she did not quite understand how two mares could love each other as much as a mare and stallion do. In the end she trusted Applejack and she trusted Rainbow Dash, and that was enough for her, at least until she was a bit older and could better understand such things.

Granny Smith, however, vehemently disapproved of Applejack's relationship. Which they knew that was going to happen, raised in the old ways of things; it's not entirely her fault that she would think that way. But still, that didn't make the words she said any less hurtful.

"Ah'm ah not standin' fer this!" To emphasize her point, Granny Smith sat back in her rocking chair and gave them both a sour look. "Mares are supposed ta like stallions, that's the way it's always been, that's the way it always will be!"

"Granny, please be reasonable? This isn't some decision that I made! Ah-ah've always liked mares, ah just never found the right one ah could, ya know, be with," explained Applejack.

"Well that does explain why ya refused so many fine looking stallions, but ah'm sorry – actually on second thought ah'm not sorry, ah cannot approve of any of this!" Granny Smith declared.

"Now hold on Granny Smith!" Rainbow Dash stepped forward, despite the silent pleads from Applejack not to. "What's the big deal if we're going out, and that we love each other like that!? We're not exactly the only mares in Equestria that are fillyfoolers!"

Granny Smith turned her head and spat into a spittoon with a sharp *ding*. "Maybe ya ain't, but what other ponies do is their own business, this is family business! And ah ain't havin' such things under this roof!"

"Gra-Granny… ya don't mean that, do ya!?" Applejack asked with a trembling voice.

"Ah can and ah do! As long as ya continue on with this disgusting – BLCH! – I won't have ya livin' here, no need for the youngin' to see any of your fillyfoolery," said Granny Smith.

"Hold on a minute! Apple Bloom knows about us, that we're together, and she's totally cool with it!"

_Damn it Rainbow, now's not the best time to be tellin' Granny about somethin' like that, _thought Applejack.

The rocking chair stopped moving as Granny Smith sat upright. She then, surprisingly, launched herself from the chair and practically got right in Rainbow Dash's face. Now Rainbow Dash had gone through a lot, facing down a Windingo empowered Gilda and fighting through countless hordes of soul sucking, flesh ripping, Daemoni, and going up against the most evil pony to have ever existed, Tikara Balak. But even they, at this moment, couldn't match the anger and fierce intensity that Granny Smith radiated through her eyes as she stared into Rainbow's.

"What did ya say…?"

"I-I said that Apple Bloom knows about us and she's –"

"GET THE BUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE, THE BOTH OF YA, NOW!"

Rainbow Dash retreated, she had never heard Granny Smith talk with such anger and disdain in her voice. Apparently neither had Applejack, who was now on the verge of tears, her heart cracking as her own grandmother had pretty much ordered her to leave the only home she's ever known. Rainbow Dash saw Applejack's reaction to Granny Smith's words and rushed over to hug her lover, having AJ rest her head on her shoulder. Rainbow Dash stroked Applejack's blonde mane as she continued to sob, her warm tears staining Rainbows cyan coat. She could feel her trembling with each sob, and it hurt her to see the strong, confident, and stubborn mare in such a state.

Rainbow Dash turned her gaze onto Granny Smith. She didn't even bat an eye, even though she practically broke her granddaughter's heart, the elderly mare didn't show any sign of remorse. A fact of which infuriated the rainbow maned pegasus. Her rose colored eyes were ablaze with anger, clenching her jaw and cursing Granny Smith within her mind.

"How dare you…!" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"What was that," asked Granny Smith. "If ya got somethin' ta say then say it!"

"I said how DARE YOU! She's your granddaughter, a hard worker, and a BUCKING WAR HERO! And you just go and kick her out of her own home, your nothing but a heartless old HAG!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"HAG, that's it!? I ferbid ya two fillyfoolers from ever steppin' a hoof on this farm! Now get off ah ma property," she ordered.

"Why you damn old senile –!"

"Rainbow!" Applejack cried. Both mares turned back to Applejack, her eyes were red and puffy as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Tha-that's enough, Granny…Granny said her peace. Could ya…Could ya help me pack sugarcube?"

As much as Rainbow Dash wanted to throw the old mare into a pit of starving Daemoni she conceded her fight and returned to Applejack's side. "Okay AJ, we'll stop by Twilight's so she can cast the 'Cloud Walking' spell. You'll live with me."

Before either of them could leave, the door to the living room flew open and slammed on the wall as it swung. In the middle of the doorway stood a very angry Apple Bloom, staring daggers at her grandmother.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR GRANNY!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"Apple Bloom, how long have ya been –!?"

"Ya can't just kick Applejack off the farm!"

"Apple Bloom go back to yer room, we're talkin' bout' things that little fillies shouldn't be listnin' to," ordered Granny Smith.

"Ah'm twelve-years-old Granny, ah'm big enough ta say what ah want to say! Ah don't understand a lot about what bein' a fillyfooler means, and to tell ya the truth ah'm still a bit confused about how two mares can love each other as much as a colt and filly. But all ah do know is that Applejack loves Rainbow Dash, and ah don't care what that makes them! Applejack's family and families stick together!"

"Apple Bloom…" whispered Applejack.

The young filly ran up and threw her forelegs around Applejack's neck, hugging her tightly. A smile arched across Rainbow Dash's face as she trotted up and began to rub AB's mane. "Thanks Apple Bloom…"

"Ah'd like ta add mah two bits about this as well." Big Macintosh had made an appearance, the strong and tall red stallion trotted into the room and looked at Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Apple Bloom, and finally to Granny Smith. "Ah think ya oughta reconsider ferbidden Applejack from coming to the farm."

Everypony in the room was stunned, was Big Macintosh actually going against Granny Smith's orders. "Wha-what are ya sayin'!? Don't ya go and tell me that ya approve of this!?"

"Whether or not ah approve is not the point. Personally speakin' Applejack ain't the kind ah pony ta go around makin' rash decisions, if this is what she wants then so be it. But ah have ta ask Granny, did ya consider how much work will pile up because AJ ain't here," asked Big Mac.

This question seemed to catch the elderly mare off-guard, it would seem that Granny Smith neglected to take into account that the harvesting and management of the farm was mainly done by both Big Macintosh and Applejack. Now Big Mac was a strong stallion, very strong, pulled a house once. But not even he could manage the entire farm on his own.

"Why you – some big brother you are! You only want her around so you don't have to work so much harder than you do already!? Ugh, c'mon Applejack, let's go pack up your stuff, I'm getting sick of this place!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"Now hold on a minute there Rainbow, ah'd like ta hear what Granny has ta say," said Applejack. Rainbow Dash noticed that Applejack had stopped crying, and that a smug smile was starting to form on her lips. "Well Granny, Sweet Apple Acres can't run with just Big Mac alone, too many apple trees won't get harvested and that would be bad for business."

It was obvious that the brother and sister had backed Granny Smith into the proverbial corner. After about a minute Rainbow Dash had caught on to Big Mac's plan, Apple Bloom soon saw what they were getting at and was allowing herself to feel a since of relief.

"Alright, alright, alright ah get it! There's no gettin' 'round it is there?" Big Mac and AJ shook their heads confidently. "Fine then, Applejack, you can still work on the farm – But ya still can't live here and that's mah final word!" Granny Smith stamped her hoof on the floor, making it clear that her mind would not be swayed in this decision.

Everypony allowed themselves a small smile, but Rainbow Dash was different. A devilish grin started to creep across her face as she was struck with an epiphany. "Soooooo, just to be clear, you're allowing AJ to work here right?"

"That's right."

"But she can't live here?"

"Also right."

"And, for the record, you guys own the land right? Everything on this farmland is the property of Sweet Apple Acres right?"

"Of course we own everythin' on the land Rainbow, what in the hay are ya gettin' at," asked Applejack.

"I'm just making sure you guys own everything down here, and not anything up above," said Rainbow with a wink.

"Ooooohhh~, yeah, we own everythin' down **here **and not up **there**."

"Cool, well since it's still early, I'll go see if I can round up a few pegasi to lend me a hoof. Applejack I'll help you with moving your stuff when I get back." Rainbow Dash made it halfway to the door before Granny Smith called out to her.

"Stop right there, what the hay just happened!?" Granny Smith asked.

"Oh, uh, I was just going to move my cloud house over Sweet Apple Acres," said Rainbow Dash nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

***Present day (2nd Day)***

Rainbow Dash was on top of the world, well she was always on top of the world, but in this case it was her attitude. She was wearing a Wonderbolts uniform, complete with goggles; doing somersaults, loop-de-loops, and spins as she flew towards Sweet Apple Acres. But before she got that far Rainbow Dash made a quick stop near the Everfree Forest. She came upon a clearing, and made her descent.

Once she had landed, Rainbow Dash started trotting down a path that she had found the last time she was there. Usually many ponies would be afraid to be this deep in the Everfree, but after fighting in a war the creatures that lied in wait weren't much of a threat in her mind.

After a couple of minutes she came upon a wrecked carriage. It still had the appearance that it encountered a large creature, whether or not it was a Daemoni or beastly resident of the forest was still hard to determine. Nevertheless Rainbow Dash started to carefully scan the wreck, looking for something, anything. After about five minutes of searching the carriage and the surrounding area Dash had given up, at least this time.

_Hope AJ had better luck then I did today, _thought Rainbow Dash.

With that she flew off into the sky. Unknown to Rainbow Dash the force of her take off caused a small gust of wind to blow through the carriage, making some of the debris inside the carriage blow away. What was revealed was a pair of goggles that were similar to Dash's Wonderbolts uniform.

* * *

***Sweet Apple Acres***

The farm had gone through some changes over the past six months. Rainbow Dash, true to her word, moved her cloud home over the main house of Sweet Apple Acres, with medium sized clouds spiraling down towards the ground, acting like stairs for a certain earth pony to climb down. Ever since Rainbow Dash had joined the Wonderbolts, the farm had been getting in extra money, additionally; when the war ended the farm saw an influx of demand for crops. So in a sense, business was booming, plus the additional tourism from other cities wanting to visit the hometown of famous war heroes wasn't bad for publicity.

Applejack was returning from the fields, having helped Big Macintosh plant seeds as he pulled the plow, bucking apple trees, and different sorts of maintenance that was needed on some of the farm buildings and equipment. The maintenance part of the job was made a lot easier thanks to Apple Bloom, having discovered her special talent and obtaining her cutie mark, the little yellow filly went straight to work repairing and improving some parts of the farm.

When the three siblings entered the house they moved quietly and carefully. Granny Smith was in her rocking chair, cradling what seemed to be a foal wrapped in a white blanket. The old mare made baby noises and went "couchy, couchy, coo" as she tickled the baby's nose with her hoof.

"Oh yer just the cutest little foal, yes ya are, yes ya are," said Granny Smith sweetly.

Noticing this, Applejack started to move closer to the baby, the young foal's eyes shifted towards AJ and his smile immediately grew wider as the baby colt reached out for the orange earth pony.

"Hey there little guy, didja miss me," asked Applejack.

"Little tyke got ah set lungs on him, took meh a while to settle him down," said Granny Smith.

"Thanks Granny."

Granny Smith didn't respond, she only continued to rock in her chair. Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom always felt awkward when AJ and Granny Smith were in the room, especially since Rainbow Dash brought this no-named foal from the Everfree Forest. And for the last three days they've tried to find the parents to said foal, but so far were unsuccessful.

At that moment Rainbow Dash flew in through the opened door, kicking it with her left hind leg to close it. "Guess who just got back from Wonderbolts training!?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Let me guess, was it you sugarcube," said Applejack drolly.

"Yep, but now you're looking at the Wonderbolts new co-captain!"

"CO-CAPTAIN," said all three apple siblings in unison.

The baby seemed to have picked up on the happy vibes being emitted in the room since he started giggling, Rainbow Dash, still hovering in the air, floated over to AJ. Rainbow reached out a hoof and the baby colt grabbed it with his little hooves, smiling even wider than before.

"So, has anypony…you know?"

"Nothin', Twilight hasn't heard ah thing, and neither has anypony else."

"Well, ah spoke to the Royal Guards still stationed here," said Big Macintosh. "If nopony steps up and claims him we have two options."

"What options," asked Apple Bloom.

"Fer one: we can raise him ourselves, or two: we can take him to the local orphanage. And since they know it's us, they'll make sure he gets a good home."

Everypony knew that the orphanage was becoming full of foals whose parents were either killed during Daemoni raids, or abandoned by families for unknown reasons. They had no doubt the orphanage would keep their word, seeing as how they were dealing with three war heroes. But still, the thought of giving up the foal didn't sit well with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Then again there was the other option.

"Well…what do you think AJ," asked Rainbow Dash.

Applejack looked down at the baby colt, who was now staring up at both mares with an innocent look in its eyes. With a sigh, the blonde maned mare had made her decision. "Rainbow, ah, ah wanna keep him. Actually ah want to raise him as our son," said Applejack.

The entire room went deathly silent. Rainbow Dash's mouth hung wide open at what Applejack had said, as too were Big Mac's and Apple Bloom's. "Applejack…do-do you know what you're saying!?"

"Ah do, but ah don't want to make this decision on my own. If ya don't want to ah'll understand…"

Rainbow Dash's mind was racing, both her and Applejack, raising a young colt, as their own, as mothers?! This was a pretty big leap for her, they weren't even married! They would like to be, if they weren't sure that Granny Smith would come at them with a pitchfork. The rainbow maned pegasus looked to her lover and down to the colt, who was still looking at them with unconditional love in its eyes.

"Okay, let's do it!"

"Really!?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash nodded her head in confirmation, the two them hugged each other, being mindful of the baby.

Apple Bloom started to hop up and down in a circle around the couple saying "Ah'm gonna be an aunt, ah'm gonna be an aunt, ah'm gonna be an aunt!"

"If that's what y'all are doin' he'll need ah name," said Big Macintosh.

"Oh, oh, what about Silver Boulder!?" Apple Bloom asked.

The baby seemed to shake his head, apparently listening in.

"It should be somethin' strong, like Brawny Hooves," said Applejack.

Again the unnamed baby shook his head.

"Rainbow Dash what do ya think we should call him," asked Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash winced, she was hoping that AJ or her brother and sister would come up with a good earth pony name. _I don't know any good earth pony related names, the only things I can come up with are Sky Blitz and Pip Squeak – wait isn't there a colt by that name already!? UGH! _

"I don't know, Dirt, Dust, CLAY!?" The baby giggled. All eyes turned to him. "Clay?" Rainbow repeated. Yet again the baby giggled.

"Well that settles it, from now on, yer name is Clay," said Applejack as she nuzzled baby Clay with her nose.

"Ah got a name," said Granny Smith. "How 'bout 'Ya do that and ya can kiss this little arrangement goodbye!'"

"Granny what are ya saying," asked Apple Bloom.

"Ah've put up with a lot, but ah'm certainly not letting this happen on mah farm! Ah swear the two of ya are doin' this just to see how mad ya can get meh!"

"Now what's the problem!? What, two mares can't raise a baby," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well yer smarter than ya look deary," retorted Granny Smith.

"Why you –!" Before Rainbow Dash could dig into Granny Smith a knock came at the front door. Frustrated, the cyan pegasus flew towards the door and turned the handle. "WE'RE BUSY IN HERE!" When Rainbow Dash stopped for a moment to see who it was she instantly wished she hadn't yelled. "Fluttershy!?"

Indeed, the cream colored pegasus mare was standing at the front door, wide eyed, with her mane blown back from Rainbow Dash's shouting. "I'm sorry, I should've sent a message telling you I was coming, oh I knew dropping in unannounced was a bad idea, maybe I should come back tomorrow," said Fluttershy rather quickly.

"No, it's alright! I'm sorry Fluttershy, did you want to come in," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Um, actually Rainbow Dash, I was wondering if Big Macintosh was free. Is he around," she asked.

"Eeyup." Rainbow Dash moved aside to let the red stallion come to the front door. "Nice ta see ya Miss Shy, what brings ya here," he asked.

"I was, um, just wondering – oh dear – I was just wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me, there's something I want to talk to you about," asked Fluttershy.

"Uhhhh…" Big Macintosh didn't know if he should leave right now, considering his grandmother's mood, and Rainbow Dash's. It was then that he felt a hoof pat him on the back.

"It's okay Big Mac, go ahead and talk with Fluttershy. Everything's fine, right?" The last part was directed at Granny Smith, who huffed, and continued her rocking motion. "See," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well alright," said Big Mac.

"Oh thank you! I promise we'll be back soon," said Fluttershy.

With that Big Macintosh and Fluttershy left as Rainbow Dash waved at them. Once she closed the door her gaze fell back to Granny Smith. "Granny Smith, I need to talk to you. Back of the house, now."

"And why exactly do ah want ta do that fer?"

"Just do it old timer!" Granny Smith stared angrily at the rainbow maned pegasus. "Please…"

That last word surprised everypony in the room. Rainbow Dash had never used the word "please" whenever she was talking to Granny Smith, and they didn't talk much. Reluctantly, the old lime-green mare got up out of her rocking chair and made her way towards the back of the house. Applejack and Apple Bloom stared worryingly at Rainbow Dash, wondering what she was up to.

"Surgacube, what are ya –!?"

"I'm going to do what I have to," interrupted Rainbow Dash. "For you and for Clay…"

With that said Rainbow Dash floated after Granny Smith, leaving Apple Bloom and Applejack with an ill feeling in their minds and guts. Baby Clay only smiled and giggled, apparently unfazed by what had occurred, maybe saying in his own way that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

At the back of the house Granny Smith was staring out across the fields of apple trees. Thinking back to the days when her family first settled here, how they cultivated, nurtured, and tilled the land to make it the prosperous wonder that it is today. The little school foals would say that if it weren't for Granny Smith and her Zap Apple Jam that Ponyville would never have existed. Now she didn't know if she would go so far as to say that. If it weren't for her whole family working together then none of this would've even been possible.

She'd lived to see many things. New buildings being added to Ponyville, ponies coming and going, and now she can say she lived through a war, although she wasn't sure how good of a thing that was. Despite all this, there were just some things that she couldn't understand. For the longest time she'd been raised to believe that a stallion and mare should be together, have kids and raise a family. That's what she did, that's what other family members have done, and that's what other ponies do. But recent events have had her questioning those beliefs.

Ever since, well, any of her grandchildren were born, Granny Smith wished for them to find the pony of their dreams, to be happy. But when Applejack came out and told her that she was a fillyfooler and that she was seeing that rainbow maned pegasus, it was something that she just couldn't wrap her mind around. How could Applejack be happy with another mare, how could she raise a family of her own without a stallion!?

Just then the back door opened, with the rainbow maned pegasus in question hovering towards her. Granny Smith kept her back turned to Rainbow Dash, not feeling particularly friendly.

"Granny Smith…"

"What is it?"

"Can I touch the ground, please" asked Rainbow Dash.

Even though Granny Smith let Applejack work on Sweet Apple Acres, the same didn't apply to Rainbow Dash, and being a pegasus, Dash always floated, never touching the grounds of the farm. In a sense she was obeying her and at the same time she was disobeying her. But now she was asking for permission to land.

"Go ahead."

Rainbow Dash softly lowered herself onto the ground. The young and old mares stood in silence for, what seemed to be, forever.

"Well, ya called me out here, what the hay do ya want!?"

"I want to ask you something, and I want you to listen. Could you please turn around…?"

There was that word again, "please." Granny Smith thought the pegasus too proud and stubborn to say that. It wasn't just that, it was the way she said it. There was no anger in her voice; it was calm, which only further intrigued the elderly mare. She decided to turn around, since she asked so nicely. When she did she gasped, Rainbow Dash was on her knees before her.

"What – what in tarnation are ya doin!?" Granny Smith asked surprised.

"Granny Smith, I know you don't like me, and I know that you're angry at Applejack. But…I'm begging you…please let Applejack come back and live with all of you!"

"Wh-why would ah do that, ah already made my decision!"

"If not for her sake then for Clay's, I don't want to raise that child in a broken home. Besides, he can't live with me and AJ in my place. The 'Cloud Walking' spell could wear off one day, and he could fall, a four story fall from the air would kill him," said Rainbow Dash. "That's why; I want Applejack to be able to raise him on the ground, in a house with a loving family."

Granny Smith was starting to get angry, not because of what she was asking, but how she was making it sound. "Are ya tryin' to say that yer breakin' up with mah granddaughter? 'Cause truth be told, what ah did may of hurt her, but if ya do that, you'll completely devastate her."

"I don't plan on leaving AJ or Clay, but I don't want Clay growing up in a house with a family that stigmatizes him because he's being raised by two mares! Believe me he'll get enough of that when he's older."

"Tell me somethin' youngin…why are ya doin' all this, beggin' me and such?"

"Because… I know what it feels like when your own family turns its back on you." Granny Smith listened more intently to this part. "When I was a filly in Flight School, I was teased and bullied because it got out that I was fillyfooler. My parents did nothing; they only told me how disappointed they were in me because of it all. So I ran away and never looked back, and for years I've been suppressing my real feelings, thinking it was better to keep them a secret from anypony. That is until I met Applejack…and I have to say…I was jealous of her."

"Ya were jealous of my Applejack?"

"I saw how close she was with all of you, your family seemed so caring, loving, and understanding. I always thought if my mom and dad were like that then maybe things would be different. But when you acted the way you did all those months ago you not only hurt Applejack, you hurt me as well, because I believed that the Apple family would still look after their own no matter if they were a fillyfooler or not!"

Granny Smith was starting to feel a stabbing pain in her heart. The young mare's words wounded her; she didn't know how highly Rainbow Dash thought of their family. "Haven't ya talked to them, yer folks ah mean?"

"No, and I doubt they care. Weather Patrol Manager, hero of war, and now a Wonderbolt co-captain, even with all that – the moment I mention that I'm going out with Applejack – I guarantee you that they'll blow me off like they did all those years ago," answered Rainbow Dash. "So, even if it means moving my house away from Sweet Apple Acres I'm willing to stay away from the farm if it means they can stay!"

Granny Smith only stared at the cyan pegasus, she was still on her knees, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Answer me this one question. Why are ya doin' all this?"

Rainbow Dash thought for a brief moment, something in her mind clicked back to the War of Darkness. "Somepony told me, and AJ, to be happy. I can't remember who that pony was, but I trusted him, and I think he's gone now. But that's when I made my own promise that I would see Applejack happy, no matter what it takes!"

Granny Smith started to trot over to Rainbow Dash, holding her serious expression. Rainbow Dash lowered her head and closed her eyes, awaiting whatever verbal or physical lashing she was about to receive from the old mare. But it never came, the only thing she felt was a hoof being placed gently on her shoulder. Rainbow Dash looked up and saw Granny Smith, a hint of sadness in her amber eyes.

"Years ago, my son and his wife abandoned their children." Rainbow Dash was confused as to where this was going. "It was shortly after Apple Bloom was born, Celestia knows where the hay they are now, but ah told them that they were killed in the Everfree Forest."

"You mean, they just up and left them, why, what for!?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Don't rightly know mahself, never said a word or sent so much as a letter. Ah figured it was easier fer them to think that they were dead then ta keep wonderin' if it was their fault fer makin' them leave. If you're really plannin' on doing what ya said then ya gotta make me a promise," said Granny Smith.

"Anything!" Immediately after saying that Rainbow Dash cursed herself within her mind, acting too quickly and when she didn't know what Granny Smith was planning on asking of her.

"First of all: ah want ya to promise meh that you'll be there fer my Applejack. Second: ah want ya to promise that you'll look after that baby and raise it right, if ya do, then ah'll let Applejack come back to live in the house."

Rainbow Dash rose up from her kneel, tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she sniffled. "Thank you Granny Smith…I promise I won't let you down!"

"Ah should hope ya won't, fer yer sake. Now let's get back in the house before they start thinkin' the worst." Rainbow Dash started to flap her wings so she could start hovering back inside, but Granny Smith put up a hoof and shook her head. "Can ya please stay on the ground, mah neck starts hurtin' whenever ah have ta look at ya from high up."

With a chuckle, Rainbow Dash stopped flapping her wings and proceeded to trot beside the old mare. "Since I've said what I've said, I was wondering if I could ask for your permission to marr –!?"

"Hold yer horses there! Ah already said ya were a part of this family, let's not get carried away here, don't go bitin' off more than what ya can chew," said Granny Smith.

"You never said that I was a part of the family?"

"Really, musta slipped my mind."

Both mares wore a smile on their faces as they entered the main house, having now come to an understanding between them.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Big Macintosh and Fluttershy were happily trotting; they were heading in no particular direction, just going wherever the road took them and enjoying each other's company. Fluttershy's usually timid nature was lacking, although she did seem reserved at times, she was actually interacting more. A change that Big Macintosh noticed, but he didn't mind, in fact he kind of liked it.

Big Macintosh was just finishing up telling her of today's events. Everything from what he was doing on the farm, up until Fluttershy's arrival. "And that's about the size of it."

"Oh dear, I didn't know something like that was happening! Maybe we should go back, in case something happens," said Fluttershy.

"Nah, ah think they'll be fine, they won't start nothin' so long as Clay is in there," said Big Mac.

Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." The two of them trotted in silence for a while before Fluttershy spoke again. "I'm really happy that Applejack and Rainbow Dash are going to adopt that cute little foal, although it's kinda funny that Rainbow Dash would be the one to pick a name that he liked," she chuckled.

"Believe me Miss Shy, we were all just as surprised," laughed Big Mac.

Although it seemed like they weren't heading anywhere Fluttershy was in fact leading Big Macintosh to a certain location, a place only she knew of. Their little trot eventually took them into the woods, even though none of them spoke a word it was still a pleasant trot. Both enjoying the others presence, Big Macintosh made Fluttershy feel safe as if nothing could touch her so long he was there. For Big Mac, being around Fluttershy was like being in the presence of spring, her words were soft like a calming, gentle breeze, and her mere presence made him relax.

Finally Big Macintosh and Fluttershy arrived at a clearing. There was a pond nearby with croaking frogs, trees that had little squirrels and birds, and many bushes with flowers. Fluttershy broke away from Big Macintosh and went to the center of the clearing and sat on her haunches as she stared at the large red stallion.

"Miss Shy?"

"This clearing is very special to me, Big Macintosh; this is the place where I first fell from the sky." Fluttershy raised her hoof into the sky, pointing in the general location of Cloudsdale. "And it was here that I was caught by a swarm of butterflies that saved my life, it's also here that I discovered my special talent and got my cutie mark."

Big Macintosh smiled, he felt honored that Fluttershy would bring him to a place that she held dear to her. He scanned the area, taking in all he saw, but his eyes couldn't help but return to the beautiful pegasus mare before him, which prompted him to shake his head a few times to make himself focus.

"Thank you for bringing me here Miss Shy, ah must admit, I'm flattered that you'd bring me to such an important place," said Big Mac.

"Well I figured an important place is best for saying something important…"

"Pardon Miss Shy?"

"Big Macintosh, there's something I've always wanted to tell you, but all this time I never been able to say it. Do you remember the day we first met?"

How could he forget? It was two years after Fluttershy obtained her cutie mark that she came to live in Ponyville. Unfortunately there was no one in Ponyville that she knew, added to her already shy personality, it only made her more afraid to be there. But there was one pony who came to help her. A quiet and strong young stallion, with a red coat and orange mane, kindly offered his assistance in guiding her through the town. Eventually helping her find the cottage the pink maned pegasus now lives in today. Big Macintosh also remembered the huge crush he got when first laid eyes on her, a crush he still had today.

"Ah course I do, could never forget it," responded Big Mac.

"You helped me so much; you were the first pony I didn't feel scared of, well except for Rainbow Dash. But from that day and even today I still have…feelings for you," said Fluttershy.

Big Mac's eyes grew wide at what she was saying. _No, it can't be, does she feel the same way ah do,_ he thought.

"Big Macintosh!" Fluttershy stood on all four legs and stared confidently at the stallion. "I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Fluttershy blurted out.

Hearing those words made Big Macintosh's heart skip a beat, and it almost gave Fluttershy a heart attack. But she did it; she said the words that were long kept in her heart. Feelings that nopony else knew of.

"Miss…Miss Shy ah –!"

"Please call me Fluttershy," she asked.

"Um, Fluttershy, why are ya tellin' me this now, if you don't mind me askin'?"

Fluttershy's face became more solemn as the wind swept through her pink mane. "There was this pony from the war, I can't remember his name, but I know he was a dear friend, to all of us. Whether he's dead or just missing is still unclear to me, but what I do remember was that before the end he was able to confess his feelings to the mare he loved. Unfortunately the mare didn't have the chance to tell him how she felt about him."

Fluttershy started to look up into the sky; the sun was slowly starting to touch the horizon, allowing the sky to reveal some more brightly lit stars.

"Ever since the war ended I've been trying to become more confident in myself, and the first step I told myself I was going to take was to confess to you Big Macintosh." Fluttershy then began to trot to the large stallion, who was now blushing just as much as she was. She inched her face closer to Big Mac's and planted a kiss on his muzzle, smiling through closed eyes. "I don't expect you to return the sentiment; I just want you to know that there is somepony who loves you very much."

Fluttershy began to slowly trot away, Big Macintosh clenched his jaw and quickly turned around. "Fluttershy," he called out.

The pink maned pegasus turned around just in time for Big Macintosh to kiss her full on the lips. Normally such a thing would've frightened her and sent her flying off into the sky, but not this. She leaned into the kiss as she draped her forelegs around his neck. The two of them sharing, indulging the passion they felt in their hearts. The mare and stallion broke their kiss needing to breath.

"Big Macintosh, you too?"

"Eeyup."

Fluttershy's eyes began to water as she hugged the red stallion more tightly. Big Macintosh could feel her warm, joyful tears on his coat as he wrapped one large foreleg gently around Fluttershy, regarding her as something fragile. At that moment dozens of butterflies started to rise up and swarm together in hues of pink, blue, and yellow. The two lovers looked up in awe as they watched the swarm fly around and off into the sky, as if to commemorate their love.

Once the butterflies had left, Big Macintosh and Fluttershy gazed lovingly into each others eyes. "Big Mac," said Fluttershy.

"Uh-huh."

"Should we tell your family, Applejack and the others," asked Fluttershy.

"Only if ya want to," said Big Mac.

"Then I want to tell them, is that okay with you?"

"Eeyup…"

The pegasus mare and earth pony stallion started to make their way back to Sweet Apple Acres, neither side knowing that their little family was about to become a lot bigger.

**7 days to go…**

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to take this moment to thank Brawney Hooves for lending his OC Clay from his Wings for a Pony series!**


	45. Epilogue Part 3

**_Opportunities and _**

**_Responsibilities_**

***5th Day***

Today was a very important day in Canterlot. The anniversary of the War of Darkness was almost here and there would soon be a ball to attend. Some of Canterlot's elite were getting together, throwing a little party. It was an outdoor garden party, thrown by Jet Set and Upper Crust. Since their last garden party was rudely interrupted by certain Ponyville mares, they decided to take another crack at it. Many posh ponies were there, playing croquet, sampling the foods from the orderve table. The music was subtle and soothing, made all the more enjoyable by two ponies in particular.

The first was a gray coated earth pony mare, with a black mane and tail, mulberry colored eyes, and a treble clef cutie mark, her name was Octavia, a brilliant cellist. The other was a newer addition to the band. She had a mint green coat, tangelo colored eyes, a grayish-cyan mane with white highlights, and a lyre cutie mark, her name was Lyra Heartstrings, a unicorn mare that strummed beautiful melodies upon her lyre. The two were the main focus of the band, the two mares playing in sync with each other, picking up on the subtle changes in their playing, rising and falling, with Lyra giving quick glances to Octavia, and Octavia to Lyra.

Fancypants along with his wife Fleur de Lis were busy making small talk with the other rich ponies, killing time while they awaited the arrival of the one, particularly, very important, pony. Jet Set and Upper Crust started trotting over to the two esteemed guests, both unicorns wearing their signature sweaters tied around their necks.

"Fancypants, so good of you to come," said Upper Crust.

"Well the last garden party was such smashing good fun that I had come back," said Fancypants.

"And after what my husband said had occurred in my absence I simply couldn't miss this again. I'm still kicking myself for not attending last time," said Fleur de Lis.

Jet Set and Upper Crust did not like to be reminded of **that **garden party. Having the so called "War Heroes" attend their last party turned the entire thing into a complete fiasco. "Yes…a pity you couldn't attend Miss Lis," said Jet Set, a hint of annoyance about remembering the whole thing.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Miss Rarity around. You did send her an invitation to the party, didn't you?" Fancypants asked.

The two snobby unicorns shared a devious smile between them. "Why of course we did, but it must not be easy seeing as she's…well you know," said Upper Crust.

"She's what?"

"It's really not our place to judge, but I've heard that she's in a 'relationship,' with a dragon!" Jet Set announced.

"A dragon!?" Fleur de Lis exclaimed.

"Oh yes, apparently Rarity and this dragon got together after the war. Of course who knows where she's living now, for all we know she's living with the dragon in a cave somewhere," said Upper Crust.

"Oh dear…" said Fancypants, looking to his wife with concern in their eyes.

Of course this was all part of their plan, they never sent the invitations to Ponyville, still having not forgiven her for deceiving them and the rest of the elite of Canterlot into thinking that Rarity was somepony special. Even with her recent hero status, they still refused to accept that a simple small town pony could be anything in their world, and were dead set on keeping her from entering it.

Just then they heard a roar echo through the sky, the band stopped playing, the waiters halted in their tracks, as all the posh ponies quickly turned their eyes toward the sky. Coming in at great speed was, of all things, a dragon. As it got closer they were able to make out some details. It had purple scales, with a green scaled underbelly and spines, large, translucent, green membrane wings, and razor sharp talons and fangs.

The dragon quickly slowed its descent as it got closer to the gardens, finding a nice open place for it to land. All but one pony didn't seem frightened by the beast, a certain mint green unicorn mare who only smiled and waited patiently for her other band mates to stop shaking in fear.

"I told you we should've landed somewhere else," said the dragon, "now they're all scared speechless."

"Oh Spikey please, you don't expect me to come to a party and not make a grand entrance do you," said a familiar voice.

The other partygoers all looked at each other confused, wondering exactly who the dragon was speaking to. Fancypants, Fleur de Lis, Upper Crust, and Jet Set however did recognize this voice. Once the dragon landed, the creature retracted its huge wings, making them vanish with a puff of emerald colored dragon fire. And there, standing on its back, was Rarity, dressed in her fabulous Grand Galloping Gala ensemble, and looking absolutely gorgeous. Spike opened up his right claw, using it as a platform to lower Rarity to the ground down below. After he had done that, Spike engulfed himself in his dragon fire and shrunk down to Rarity's size.

The young drake was wearing a tux, similar to the one he had worn when he pretended to be a unicorn stallion named Fire Heart. Except this one had a fire ruby, crafted into the shape of a rose, and pinned to the left side of the tux. To which Rarity wore her fire ruby necklace, a matching set, for a couple in love. Spike and Rarity started to walk, side-by-side, towards the opening of the garden party.

"I don't know Rarity…what if I just mess this up for you!? I mean – a pony and a dragon being a couple isn't exactly a normal thing you know," said Spike, worry heavy in his voice.

Rarity huffed; she then laid her head up against Spike's shoulder, a move that made the dragon blush, as well as gather a collective gasp from the other rich ponies.

"Spike, you really have to get over this 'I'm not good enough for you' insecurity you have. While it is cute, it can sometimes be a bit frustrating," said Rarity.

"But I…"

"Do you love me?" Rarity asked.

"WHAT!?" Spike quietly yelled.

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Of course I do, that goes without saying!"

Rarity chuckled; she then nuzzled the side of Spike's neck affectionately. "Then theirs your answer, honestly after everything we've been through, there's no possible way I'd ever not love you! Besides, I've seen too much of your inner feelings to feel otherwise."

Spike still felt embarrassed about Rarity having gone inside his soul and basically saw just how important she was to him. Still, if it weren't for that then they wouldn't be together right now, so he had mixed feelings about it.

Just then the two of them walked through the entrance, the rich ponies all eyed them scrutinizing and gossip whispering. Rarity and Spike walked straight up to Fancypants and Fleur de Lis and gave a slight bow of the head towards them.

"Fancypants, Fleur de Lis, I apologize for being a tad late. We had some issues during our flight over here, crosswinds can be so annoying," explained Rarity.

"Oh yes, I have the same problems with my air yacht, those sudden updrafts can be dangerous if you're not careful," said Fancypants

"By the way, Miss Rarity, who is this strapping young dragon by your side," asked Fleur de Lis.

"Oh, um, my name is Spike! I am, was, a Private in the UEA," answered Spike.

Fancypants trotted closer to the couple, using his telekinesis to adjust his monocle in order to take in the detail of Spike's form. He then raised his right hoof and padded Spike on the shoulder. "I say, you're quite the unique dragon aren't you? Tell me, are you part of the Magicas Draconis species, or maybe Draconis Vorickian," he asked.

Rarity and Spike, as well as Jet Set and Upper Crust, seemed stunned by Fancypants's questions. "You – you know about dragons Fancypants, er, sir!?"

"Oh do not get my husband started." Fleur de Lis trotted to Fancypants, and rested her forelegs on his back. "It's one of his hobbies you see, studying dragons and dragon lore."

The odd couple had a smile on their faces, Jet Set's and Upper Crust's jaws dropped. After a while Lyra started to strum her lyre, she gave a nod to Octavia, prompting her to join in. The gray earth pony obliged her partner and began to play her cello in rhythm with Lyra's lyre. Pretty soon the other band members started to add the sound of their instruments into the song, going back into their routine. The music seemed to relax the other partygoers and soon enough they were back at their own individual activities, and talking amongst themselves thanks to their latest gossip material.

Meanwhile Fancypants and Spike were getting into a deep discussion about different dragon species, as well as various legends surrounding them. Rarity was enjoying the sight, Spike was actually getting along with Fancypants, more than that, the two were acting as if they had been life-long friends. Fleur de Lis noticed this and leaned in close to speak to Rarity quietly.

"It would seem that your drakefriend is hitting it off well with my husband," observed Fleur de Lis.

"I'm honestly very relieved, Spike's been nervous about coming here ever since I got wind of this. If it wasn't for you sending that reminder we wouldn't have made it," said Rarity.

"The reminder, did you not get the original invite?"

"No, and believe me I almost tore apart my whole boutique looking for one."

Fleur de Lis shot Jet Set and Upper Crust a quick disdain filled stare. She moved to her husband and gave him a quick tap on the shoulder. Fleur then whispered something into Fancypants's ear making him stop his conversation with Spike.

"Oh do excuse dear boy, but I almost forgot about the reason I wanted to see you two here." Fancypants then turned to Rarity. "Rarity, as you know I spoke to Hoity Toity and Photo Finish a few days ago regarding our joint business venture, and you'll be happy to know that they're willing to make Carousel Boutique and your designs an Equestrian wide fashion industry."

Rarity had to place her hoof on her jaw to keep it from falling off. Spike quickly rushed to Rarity's side in preparation for a sudden fainting spell. "I-I-I just don't know what to say!? This is a dream come true! Oh thank you Fancypants, thank you!"

For the past few months Rarity had been in talks with Fancypants about launching her fashion career, but now it would seem that her dreams were coming true, all her hard work had been leading up to this, and this was only just the beginning. Spike couldn't help but notice that Jet Set's and Upper Crust's hard cider glasses were cracking under the strain of their telekinesis, along with the contortion of their faces from anger at what they just heard.

"Smashing, I'll just take your latest designs to Photo Finish and Hoity Toity, you do have them, don't you," asked Fancypants.

Rarity had snapped out of her fainting spell and stood at attention. "Why Fancypants, of course I brought them darling, they're right –!" Rarity placed her hoof into one of the pockets in her skirt, but she felt nothing. She quickly searched the other pocket, and again, there was nothing there. "Oh silly me, I forgot, Spike could you follow me for a second, I just remembered there was one last thing I needed to add to the designs! You don't mind waiting a bit do you?"

"Oh not at all, better to have all your ducks in row," chuckled Fancypants.

"Yes, yes it is!" Rarity began trotting fast, away from Fancypants and the others, making Spike do double time just to keep up with her.

When they were far enough away Spike, after catching his breath, looked to Rarity puzzled. "Rarity, what's going on?"

"I LEFT THE DESIGNS BACK AT THE BOUTIQUE!"

"You gotta be kidding me."

Rarity grabbed Spike's collar with her hooves and drew the young drake in close, staring at him with a crazed look in her eyes. "Do I look like I am kidding!? Would I seriously kid about something as important as THIS, WOULD I!?"

"Sorry, sorry, no you wouldn't!"

Rarity let go of Spike and buried her face in her hooves, crying dramatically. "My dreams were destroyed before they even began! How could I do something as stupid as to forget my own designs!"

Spike's heart started to ache; Rarity had been working her entire life to realize her dream. And now it was going to be shattered all because they forgot her designs, in the back his mind Spike was cursing himself for not having checked to see if either of them had the papers. _I've been Twilight's number one assistant for years; how the hay could I not check something as important as this!? Wait a minute…_Spike's mind started to concoct a plan, one that might save Rarity's fashion career and impress Fancypants at the same time.

"Rarity do you remember your designs!?" Spike asked.

"W-w-what, well of course I do, they're my designs," said Rarity.

"Do you trust me?"

"Now what kind of question is that!?"

"DO YOU TRUST ME!?"

Rarity was taken a little aback at how Spike spoke to her, he also had a bit of a fierce look in his eyes that resembled his full-grown form's when they entered battle. It was that look that made her feel that nothing could take them down, it made her feel safe. "Yes, with all my heart, I trust you Spike."

"Alright then!" Spike rushed on over to Fancypants who was having a conversation with Jet Set and Upper Crust. "Excuse me, Mister Fancypants; I wanted to tell you that we didn't bring the designs." Rarity's jaw just about unhinged and slammed into the ground.

"Oh, well that is a shame, Hoity Toity and Photo Finish were expecting me to bring them the designs tonight after the party," said Fancypants disappointedly.

"That's truly a shame dear boy," said Jet Set haughtily.

"Can't do anything about that, so sorry," said Upper Crust snidely.

Spike gave them both a death glare that said "shut up or I'll bite your heads off." After he was sure that they wouldn't say anything else insulting towards Rarity, he redirected his attention to Fancypants. "As I was saying, we didn't bring the designs in a traditional sense. I was wondering if you like to see a display of dragon magic," said Spike with a raised eyebrow.

Fancypants started to rub his chin, genuinely intrigued by Spike's offer. "Well I – oh why not!"

With a smile Spike ran to the stage. He stealthily got close to Lyra, the only pony he knew up there, Spike took out a quill and a small piece of parchment paper and quickly started to scribble something onto it. After he was done Spike magicked the paper to float to Lyra. She opened her eyes for a moment and saw the piece of paper; Lyra's eyes then shifted towards the young dragon and gave him a playful wink.

The band stopped playing as each musician started to talk amongst themselves. Some of the band members started to disperse, gathering other musician ponies who were waiting in the wings in case they were needed. Spike, almost literally, dragged Rarity to where the band was gathering, practically in the center of the party, all eyes centered on the couple. Rarity was smiling nervously as she waved to the Canterlot elite, who were now staring, completely baffled at what was going on.

"Spike," she whispered, "what exactly are you planning on doing!?"

"We're going to give them a show, and your designs are going to be the stars," answered Spike.

"I don't see how that's going to happen when they're a hundred, plus, miles away back in Ponyville," retorted Rarity.

"You'll see, just concentrate on what the outfits look like, I'll handle the rest."

The band had fully assembled, ponies carrying violins, symbols, a larger lyre for Lyra to play, and one strong looking earth pony who carried a piano in, and it seemed as though he intended to play it. Rarity had closed her eyes, imagining the outfits clearly within her mind's eye. Spike concentrated the energy within himself, funneling it into both his claws. The purple dragon glanced over to Lyra, with a nod, he signaled the mint green unicorn to start playing.

Spike positioned his claws over Rarity's horn. The violet maned unicorn shuddered a bit, as her own magical aura started to flare up around her horn, mixing with Spikes mana. An intimate feeling passed through both of them, their energies intertwining, their minds and souls touching each other on an ephemeral level. A stream of blue and violet mana poured over the entire garden, blackening the area, everything going dark. Many of the partygoers grew worried and scared, not knowing what feats of sorcery the dragon and unicorn had in store for them.

Just then, all around them, symbols appeared. The first was a six pointed purple star. Underneath it appeared two ponies, one a mare, the other a stallion, made of white light. Both of them wore clothes that looked almost sage like, as if they were made to be worn by one of wise and noble character.

The second symbol was that of a red lightning bolt. Yet again a mare and stallion of light appeared. These two wore outfits that had a mixture of both ancient and modern touches to it. Sleek, yet they made a statement, as if to say "Look upon me, or you shall miss my brilliance!"

The third symbol was a pink butterfly. The clothes had hues of green and blue colors, evoking memories of spring and its splendor. Flowers of different kinds, red roses, lilies, and even a well done laurel wreath adorned the heads of the light constructs.

The fourth symbol was a violet diamond. The constructs attire was in keeping with Rarity's high society style, frills, lace, and silk. They were bold, yet not brash, flashy, but not gaudy, designed to bring forth the thought that the one who wore these was of high class, and also to show that they had a kind and generous soul.

The fifth symbol was an orange apple. The outfits, were more casual, yet could still be used for formal occasions. Combining comfort and class all in one and still it held its rustic, if not down to earth, appeal.

The sixth symbol was that of a blue balloon. These clothes were for a more, festive atmosphere. The whimsical and tough material stating that it was ready to withstand even the rowdiest of parties and look good while doing it.

All six symbols were in a circle, encompassing the entire party. The ponies of Canterlot all awed and gasped at the beauty of Rarity's designs looking upon them wide eyed. Many of the partygoers trotted to each of the different light constructs, their forms shifting from unicorn, to earth pony, to pegasi, showing that these ensembles could be worn by anypony who wanted one.

Just then, something happened. To the surprise of all assembled, a seventh symbol flashed into existence. It was gold colored, a sword with a halo ring behind it. The constructs underneath it wore outfits that gave off a heroic aura, of valor and honor, something to be worn by a regal, yet humble, pony.

After the appearance of the seventh the band was starting to wrap up their song. The black space, along with the symbols and outfits, all started to retract and return towards their originators. It all collected itself into a shining orb made of swirling blue and violet light. Spike raised his claws up and stepped to the side away from Rarity. The white unicorn mare then opened her eyes and gazed over to her lover, a smile arching across her face as she mouthed the words "thank you." The Canterlot elite, all except for Jet Set and Upper Crust, were stamping their hooves on the ground in homage to the brilliant show that the two of them had shown them all.

Spike and Rarity then trotted over to Fancypants and Fleur de Lis, Jet Set and Upper Crust were standing next to them, mouths agape, still in shock at the wondrous spectacle they had just witnessed. "Fancypants, sir, here are the designs that Rarity created." Spike then presented the orb of light to Fancypants; he appeared hesitant to grab it. "Oh don't worry; it's perfectly safe for you to levitate. Plus, all you need to do is infuse it with a little of your own magic and it'll display the clothing designs just like it did here."

Fancypants, after being reassured by Spike, then took the orb into his telekinetic grip. "What a fine show you put on for us, the both of you! I dare say Hoity Toity and Photo Finish will be impressed by those designs, especially when I present them like you have just now! Rarity, consider your fashion career officially underway!"

"Thank you Fancypants, thank you ever so much. Now if you'll please excuse me –" Rarity then wrapped her forelegs around Spikes left arm. "I'd like to dance with my boyfriend, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course, of course, Octavia, would you and your band mates please play us some dancing music!" Fancypants said joyfully.

Octavia and the rest of the band began to play a slow dance number, eliciting the other ponies to start dancing. They allowed Spike and Rarity to lead them in the dance, the two of them gracefully moving about in the middle as everypony gave them room to do so.

"Spike, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me here tonight! Words fail me," said Rarity.

"Ahh, no problem, if anything I should be apologizing to you…I should've remembered to check and see if you had the designs. I mean I always help Twilight with making sure she has everything she needs, I should've done the same for you…" Spike, it seemed, still hadn't forgiven himself for his lack of diligence.

"Oh Spike, your quick thinking is what saved my future! Besides…" Rarity gave the young drake a quick kiss on the lips, making him blush. "It all turned out for the best."

Spike smiled at Rarity, his heart beating fast from their close proximity. But at that moment a thought popped into his head, something that stuck out in his mind during their little show. "Hey Rarity, your clothing designs were based on the Elements of Harmony, right?"

"But of course," said Rarity.

"Then, what was that seventh symbol…the sword and halo, it seems familiar, but I don't remember seeing it in your original designs," he inquired.

To this Rarity raised an eyebrow, now that she thought about it Spike was right, there was no seventh design in the original drawings. "I-I honestly don't know where that one came from, it just popped into my head at the last second. But I feel as if I've seen it somewhere before, I can't remember whose cutie mark it belongs to."

Rarity and Spike continued to dance to the beautiful music of Octavia and Lyra. The whole night, and sometime later, the two of them would continue to wonder where they had seen the sword and halo cutie mark. Yet every time they did, their hearts would suddenly ache without a clear reason.

* * *

***6th Day***

Pinkie Pie had been summoned to a law office that had recently reopened in Ponyville. She had dreaded this visit, ever since she received the letter saying that there were important legal matters to discuss regarding the Cake twins and Sugar Cube Corner. Now Pinkie Pie was, so far, doing an okay job of working the shop and taking care of the brother and sister foals. But the pink earth pony knew that someday a relative or somepony would come and take the twins, and/or evict her from the store.

_No matter what I can't let anything happen to Sugar Cube Corner! That's Pumpkin and Pound Cake's home and I won't let anypony take it away from them! Oh but wait, what if the one taking it away is one of their family members!?_

Pinkie thought these and many other thoughts as she waited in the lobby of the law office of Will Bedone. The office had magazines on the table, some about fashion, celebrities, and others about news. Pinkie Pie was reading an article about how Equestrian scientists were going to incorporate the Iris Caller technology into everyday normal life, when the door to Will Bedone's office opened up. Pinkie Pie tensed when she saw him.

He was a unicorn stallion, wearing a black suit and red necktie. With a brown coat, bleach blonde mane and tail, his cutie mark was that of an upside down crescent shaped wreath and scales in the center. Will Bedone also had a pair of hazel green eyes that seemed to be calculating, sizing up anypony his gaze fell upon. In this case his gaze fell upon Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie," he asked.

"Here, but you can call me Pinkie Pie!"

"Indeed, well then, please enter."

Pinkie Pie did as ordered, Will Bedone had a serious expression on his face, the look of a business pony who had very little patience for shenanigans. Now Pinkie may know everypony in Ponyville, but this one pony she hadn't gotten to know well enough, since she found him just a bit intimidating. Will Bedone's office had soft velvet red carpeting, a large mahogany desk and matching chairs. Behind the desk was a wall of law books, as well as ones dealing with philosophy, and forensic magic. Will sat in his chair behind his desk and motioned for Pinkie Pie to sit down.

Pinkie Pie did as instructed and waited to hear whatever the lawyer unicorn had to say. At this point his serious expression softened a little. "Welcome Miss Pie, I apologize for not getting to you sooner, but with all the repairs being done to the town it's been hectic getting my affairs in order," he said. "So, before we get to the matter, I'd like to ask you, how's Sugar Cube Corner?"

_Oh no, he's trying to see if the shop's in trouble or something!_

"It's great! Business has never been better!" Pinkie Pie said, with almost forced enthusiasm.

"I see, will then how are Pumpkin and Pound Cake? I noticed you didn't have them with you when you came here," asked Will.

"Oh they're alright! They're playing over at my friend's, Applejack's, place. She recently adopted a cute little foal named Clay and I thought the three of them could play together," said Pinkie Pie.

Will Bedone seemed to nod, content with what Pinkie Pie said. "Very good, now Miss Pie, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here today."

_I have an idea, _she thought.

The lawyer unicorn's horn glowed with a indigo colored aura, one of his desk drawers then opened up as he magically searched through the many files that laid there in. "As you may, or may not, know. I am one of a few lawyers that actually work here in Ponyville. My particular fields are criminal and family law, since often times they're connected," he said with a chuckle.

_Criminal law! Does that mean I might go to jail! But what did I do, I haven't hurt anypony, was it something I did during the war!? Or did somepony tell him about me leaving the twins with Zecora in the Everfree Forest?! It's not like I left them there alone, Zecora's a good babysitter! Wait a minute, what if this is because I've been running Sugar Cube Corner without a license?! _

Pinkie Pie was sweating bullets, the pink maned earth pony was visibly nervous, squirming in her chair. "Miss Pie, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, just fine!"

"Okay then…Anyway – HA here it is!" Will Bedone levitated a file onto the desk, it read _**Last will and testament of Mr. & Mrs. Cake**_. "Miss Pie, a couple of days after you went off to fight in the War of Darkness, Mr. and Mrs. Cake came to see me. The First Siege of Ponyville incident really rattled them, and with you off fighting it put it into perspective that they needed to have a plan, something to insure that their children would be taken care of. Do you understand?"

Pinkie Pie stopped her squirming, listening intently to the stallion's words. "A plan…what do you mean?"

"This file here contains their final wishes, should anything happen to them, and provided you made it back from the war. I was to contact you immediately following their passing, but after the last siege many of the buildings in town were badly damaged so I wasn't able to get around to doing so. Now before I open this I have to warn you."

"Warn me, about what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"When they made this will I used a spell that records them as they are speaking. A 'window' will open and show you them, they'll look like their talking to you, but it's only a pre-recorded message. I'm telling you this now in case it might be too painful to see them again. If you wish I could transcribe their message into a written document –"

"NO!" Pinkie Pie shouted her protest, and quickly placed a hoof on the folder. She quickly withdrew her hoof and sat back down in her chair. "I-I'm sorry, no that's fine, please play it. I'd like to see them again."

Will Bedone, although slightly surprised by her reaction, smiled. He then fired a small bolt of indigo colored mana energy at the folder; it then opened up and started to project a portal, with an outline made of the same colored mana. Within the window appeared the image of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, both of them smiling happily. Pinkie Pie had to bite her lower lip to stifle herself from crying upon seeing them again.

"Pinkie Pie, if you're seeing this then…then that means that we're no longer with you," said Carrot Cake.

"We made this will, so that we'd feel better knowing that you, along with our children, would be taken care of," said Cupcake.

"Now, as far as ownership of Sugar Cube Corner is concerned, it's yours Pinkie. It's your home as much as ours and we didn't want to leave you without a home."

"This next part is, well, it's more of a request. Pinkie Pie, we, Carrot Cake and I, were wondering if you'd agree to raise our children?"

Pinkie Pie almost fell out of her chair. Not only was she being given Sugar Cube Corner, but also sole custody of Pumpkin and Pound Cake.

"We know it's a bit of a tall order, so we came up with another option. We have some relatives in Fillydelphia that agreed to take in Pumpkin and Pound should you decide to not to raise them, of course we completely understand if you don't want to," said Carrot Cake.

"Pinkie Pie, we'd also like you to know that we've always thought of you as our daughter, ever since you came to live with us, and we love you very much dear," said Cupcake.

Pinkie Pie's eyes started to well up with tears, her throat chocking up as she heard the last wishes of the loving couple who took her in and allowed her residency within their home and business. She knew that the Cakes liked her, but she never knew that they thought of her as their own.

"We trust whatever decision you make Pinkie Pie."

"And we also hope that you continue be the happy, funny mare you've always been."

With that said, the image faded and the folder closed itself. By this time Pinkie Pie was crying, the tears flowing freely down her face as she tried to wipe them away. Will Bedone levitated a box of tissues over to her, to which she gladly accepted as Pinkie blew her nose and dabbed her eyes.

"Now Miss Pie, I have the adoption papers here in my office so we can make it legal. I also have the 'Proof of Ownership' papers here for you to sign as well. I've also contacted the relatives in Fillydelphia and, if you so choose, they are ready to receive the little ones at any time." Pinkie Pie was still crying; Will Bedone was starting to wonder if letting her see the message was a good idea. "Of course you don't have to make a decision right away. Come back after you've had some time to think it over."

"I-I made a-a promise…"

"Pardon?"

"I made a promise, to a friend…I-I can't remember their name, but I know I did! I promised that pony that I would take care of Pumpkin and Pound Cake, and Pinkie Pie always keeps her promises!" Pinkie Pie announced.

Will Bedone sighed, and then smiled at the pink mare. "Alright, give me a moment while I get the paperwork in order."

* * *

***One Hour Later***

Pinkie Pie had left Will Bedone's office and was now on a slow trot towards Sweet Apple Acres. Her mind was busy contemplating what she was going to do from now on, because the reality was, Pinkie Pie had just become the twin's adoptive mother. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she walked up the side of a building, and then down the other side, then kept on trotting along. She even managed to avoid getting hit on the head by a couple of potted plants.

One pony noticed Pinkie Pie's deep thought and went over to see if anything was the matter. "Miss Pinkie Pie, are you alright?"

Pinkie Pie was snapped out of her self-induced trance and looked down to see who had done so. She was a young filly, with purple glasses, fuchsia colored eyes, a dull white coat, and a scarlet red mane. Her cutie mark was a pair of crossed candy canes, the hooks of which formed a heart in the center. "Oh, hey Twist, didn't see ya there. Don't worry, I'm alright."

"Hey, do you wanna try one my candies! I just made them," asked Twist.

"Hmmm, why not, I could sure use something sweet right now."

Twist put down her saddle bags and rummaged through its contents. She then pulled out a candy bar from a little pouch. Twist then gave the candy bar to Pinkie Pie, who then immediately devoured the tasty morsel. "H-How does it taste?"

"Mmmm~ Twist these taste delicious! Did you really make these on your own!?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes, I did! I was hoping I could open my own candy store one day, so that way I could make and sell my candy to everypony," said Twist.

It was then that Pinkie Pie was struck with an idea. "I just had a brilliant idea, Twist! Why don't you come and work at Sugar Cube Corner with me!?"

Twist's eye grew wide with surprise as a smile started to creep across her lips. "Really, you want me to make my candy at Sugar Cube Corner!?"

"Why not, that way you can sell your candy, and it'll be a great way to drum up some more business for the shop!" The more Pinkie Pie thought about it, the more she was liking this idea. It would help draw more business to Sugar Cube Corner, plus she'd also get the chance to make a little filly's dreams come true. "So what do ya say, partners!?"

Pinkie Pie thrust out her hoof to the scarlet maned filly, to which she eagerly accepted and shook vigorously. The two of them then started trotting to Sweet Apple Acres, the whole time talking about ways to improve the store, sweets to sell, as well as how to expand the shop. It would seem that this would be the beginning of a beautiful partnership, as soon as Pinkie Pie picked up the twins, and as soon as she talked to Twist's parents about the whole thing. You know, details, details.

**2 days to go….**


	46. Epilogue Part 4

**_The Magic of restored Hope_**

***7th Day***

Twilight sighed as she rolled out of bed and sat on the edge, staring out the window. It was almost the anniversary of the War of Darkness, one year since the war ended. One year full of woe, fear, and death, but in the end Twilight and her friends prevailed and brought peace back to the world. Twilight finally got on all fours and made her way to her vanity mirror, she let out a small chuckle at seeing the mess her mane had become in her sleep. After brushing her mane back to normal Twilight began to make her way downstairs.

Along the way she decided to check in on Spike. Although the library didn't look so big on the outside the inside was actually more spacious. The previous owner of the library must've been a unicorn well versed in dimensional magic to create it. Luckily for Twilight the previous owner left room for additions, allowing her to create a room for Spike. Since the purple dragon had outgrown his sleeping basket. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Twilight gently opened the door, inside was a bed upon which Spike was sprawled out on. There wasn't much in his room, but that was fine with him. Although he wouldn't admit it, Spike was still afraid of relapsing into his greed phase.

Twilight smiled a bit at seeing him sleeping, snoring loudly. As Twilight closed the door she was starting to wonder how she ever slept soundly at night with Spike's snoring. Twilight then trotted to the front door, on the ground was a newspaper; she quickly brought it in, holding it firmly in her telekinetic grip. The lavender mare made her way into the kitchen and started to brew some tea, and made herself some breakfast. When Twilight approached the table she saw a letter on the table, she sat on her haunches as Twilight began eating. As she ate Twilight opened the paper and read the front page headline:

_**Mysterious Mare Saves Many**_

According to the article, a masked super-heroine has been seen in different areas, ranging from Fillydelphia, Manehattan, Las Pegasus, and many small towns. Twilight let a smile creep across her face, thinking that she knew exactly who this "Mysterious Mare" actually was, and was happy for her. When she was done with the paper Twilight picked up the letter, and a tea cup, in her telekinetic grip. Twilight then walked to her balcony and began to read the letter while sipping on her Earl-Gray tea.

_**Dear Twilight**_

_**I've noticed that you've been down a bit lately. I know that coming home after such an arduous war can't be easy, especially given all we've been through. Twilight, my faithful student, I have a proposition for you, but take your time in answering. The repercussions of the war are great and require the full attention of Luna and myself, this has made it hard for me to attend and manage the school for Gifted Unicorns. So I was wondering if you would like to take over in my absence, more than that, I would like for you to be the Head Mistress of the school. It would be great for you Twilight, as much as you enjoy learning, I can tell that the prospect of teaching has excited you for a while now. **_

_**This is by no means an order or a favor; I am simply offering you a chance to teach at the school you once attended. I was hoping that teaching young foals would lift your spirits a little, but that would probably be wishful thinking. In any case Twilight, take your time in responding to this letter, I don't want you to feel that you are obligated to do this. **_

_**Your Teacher **_

_**And Friend**_

_**Princess Celestia **_

Twilight sighed; she received that letter almost ten days ago, and has read it countless times over during that period. It seemed that there was good news going around all over. Rainbow Dash and Applejack deciding to raise a foal together, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh dating, Rarity's fashion career was now about to take off with Spike at her side, and Pinkie Pie taking over ownership of Sugar Cube Corner along with raising both Pumpkin and Pound Cake.

Even with all this happening around her there was still something wrong. Twilight was genuinely happy, but there was a part of her heart that still felt sad, as if there was a hole in it that no good news could fill it. It bothered Twilight that she couldn't figure out why, she knew it was something related to the war, but it always seemed to slip away from her at the last minute, no matter how hard she tried to hang onto it.

Suddenly Twilight heard a stirring ruckus inside the house; she immediately went inside to investigate. Spike had apparently woken up, bolted out his room, and tumbled about, landing on his back. Twilight giggled as she made her way toward her number one assistant.

"Spike, what are you doing," asked Twilight.

"Sorry Twilight, I must've overslept! What time is it by the way!?"

Twilight looked to her clock, "It's about nine-thirty."

"NINE-THIRTY!? Oh great I'm going to be late for my date with Rarity – wait a minute today was re-shelving day wasn't it!?" Spike was in a bit of a panic, apparently having forgotten that his scheduled date with Rarity had fallen on the same day with Twilight's re-shelving day activity and was now at war with himself over helping his caretaker and longtime friend, and going to meet his girlfriend.

With a chuckle Twilight used her telekinesis to pick up the squirming dragon and set him upright. "Spike it's okay, go and have your date with Rarity."

"What, no, but, Twilight I made a promise to you, I can't just –!"

"Spike, you and I both know that Rarity isn't the kind of mare you want to keep waiting. Besides, I can move the re-shelving day to the day after tomorrow. Now I want you to stop worrying, turn around, head out that door and have a great time with Rarity, alright!?"

Spike blushed a bit as Twilight showed her sisterly/motherly side. The purple dragon was at the edge of the stairwell; Spike then looked back wondering if it was really okay for him to leave. He had noticed that Twilight was in a down mood lately, even though she tried to hide it, Spike could easily tell.

"You know I could tell Rarity, she'd understand Twilight," offered Spike.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to say it!?" Twilight made her way to the young drake and gave him a slight push with her forehoof. "Go. And. Have. A. Good. Time," said Twilight, putting emphasis on each word.

Reluctantly Spike took a step forward while still looking back at Twilight. Unfortunately, he missed the first step and started to roll down the stairwell. Twilight gasped and quickly galloped after him, she then heard crashing sounds down below, which only served to worry her even more. Once she was at the public area of the library Twilight quickly looked around. Books had been scattered about, the table in the center of the room that had the wood carved horse head had fallen over. Spike was on the floor close to the front door, his eyes were swirling about, having this disoriented look on his face.

"Spike are you alright!?" Twilight asked, concerned.

Spike woozily, and slowly, rose to all fours. "IIIIIIIIIIII'm arlight Twilight…Sorry about the mess, the three of you can handle it right?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion, the poor thing was seeing double. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Perfectly A OK!" Spike then opened the door, gave a salute and began to stagger his way out the door.

Twilight face-hoofed herself and began shaking her head back and forth, questioning whether Spike was really going to be okay walking to Rarity's. _Anyway, let's see about cleaning up this mess. _Twilight turned her attention to the scattered books, putting them back in their designated spots on the shelves. After she was done with the books Twilight then used her telekinesis to bring the table up. _Alright, now it's your turn. _Twilight then wrapped the horse head in her telekinetic aura, levitating it up off the floor. Once she had gotten it up a few feet in the air something fell out of the bottom.

"What the?"

Twilight placed the horse head statue back on the table and quickly returned her gaze to the object that fell out. She eyed the object, it was a book, and leather bound with no title, the book seemed worn as if it had been handled roughly or in a hurry. The book had a metal clasp on it, keeping it sealed.

"That's weird, why would there be a book in the statue head? More than that, why doesn't it have a title? Huh, what's this?" Twilight looked closer at the metal clasp, on it was, what appeared to be, a magic circle etched into the metal. "A magic seal…I wonder if this was left behind by the previous caretaker of the library? From the looks of it the seal seems to be tailor made to open only to the owner. I guess I'll have to take a trip to Mayor Mare later, but for now I'd better put this away for safe keeping."

Twilight used her telekinesis to lift the book up, but as she did something happened. The magic circle around the clasp shined then let out a click sound. The metal clasp then unlocked itself, releasing the book and allowing its pages to be turned freely, Twilight was startled by the reaction and let the book fall to the floor, taking a few steps back just in case. The lavender mare approached the book carefully and cautiously, she then used her hoof to open the book's cover, and was shocked at what she found.

_There's nothing written in here!?_

Indeed there wasn't, she continued to turn one page after another, and with every turn still finding nothing even after turning two to three pages at a time. It was becoming clear to Twilight that this wasn't a normal book, each page had segmented lines ready to receive the words of a writer, she was able to deduce that it was in fact a diary of some sorts. Twilight was becoming increasingly perturbed of having gone through thirty plus pages and still having found nothing.

_C'mon, what's the point in keeping a seal on it if there's nothing even written in here –!_

Twilight stopped turning the pages, having finally come upon a page that had writing on it. She was surprised by what she saw, the writing itself looked familiar to Twilight.

_**New Day 1: This is Twilight Sparkle, on August 25**__**th**__** Ponyville was attacked by creatures known as Daemoni. The young earth pony colt named Bright Blade was transformed into an alicorn, and with his strange powers was able to save Ponyville. I write this entry as "New Day" for the fact is I have lost all memory of ever knowing or taking care of the colt known as Bright Blade and I seem to be the only one affected. I don't know how or why I lost my memories, a part of me doubts they were even real, but at the same time I feel as if I should trust him...Until I can figure this out I'll continue to pretend like I know him.**_

"Bright…Blade…? The date is the same as the first Siege of Ponyville, but who is this Bright Blade!?" Twilight continued to read on, each page describing her thoughts and emotions about a pony named Bright Blade. He seemed to live with her, and for some reason she was apparently trying to determine whether or not he was a threat. Twilight turned to the next few pages and stopped on another entry.

_**I have followed Bright Blade into the Apple Family orchard where the Crusaders clubhouse was. I originally thought he was going to play with the Crusaders, but now! The whole place looks like a makeshift Royal Guard training ground! How did those three little fillies make something like this!?**_

"Training…The Cutie Mark Crusaders…?" Twilight suddenly started to feel that this entry had painful memories attached to it, physically anyway. Again, Twilight flipped through some more pages of the diary she didn't know she had been keeping. With each entry she read Twilight felt something happening to her, the empty feeling in her heart was suddenly filling, slowly, but surely. Knowing this she continued on, thinking that this diary held the answer she was seeking.

_**Of course Spike and Bright Blade aren't too different from each other. I just…When we're on the battlefield we're completely in sync with each other, fighting to a rhythmic beat that only we can hear and feel. The way he looks at me with those emerald green eyes, along with his smile, it makes me feel safe…hopeful…like he wants me to know that everything will be alright.**_

At that moment Twilight's mind was hit with a deluge of memories! Her memories of the war all became less clouded as a veil was lifted from them, a figure she couldn't quite remember, a pony she knew was always at their side, the pony who was the seventh Element of Harmony, the one she loved and loved her back!

"Bright Blade! His name was BRIGHT BLADE! I remember, I remember! Oh my Celestia, the others!" Twilight then let her horn shine as she was enveloped in a magical energy field, teleporting herself out of the library.

* * *

Spike was leisurely walking down the street alongside Rarity, they suddenly gasped in surprise as a purple flash of light appeared in front of them. To their great confusion, it was Twilight.

"Twilight, what's going on!?"

"Are you alright dear?" Rarity asked.

"I'm better than just alright!' I remember him, I REMEMBER HIM!" Twilight shouted.

The other Ponyville citizens were now staring at the group of three wondering why the resident librarian was shouting so much. This didn't go unnoticed by many, Pinkie Pie, along with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, were taking their little foals on a stroll around town in their baby carriages when they heard the commotion. Across the way Fluttershy and Big Macintosh, who were taking the former Crusaders to see a movie were now being drawn to them. In no time at all the group had been gathered, all circled around Twilight.

"Twilight, what in tarnation are ya doin'," asked Applejack.

"Yeah seriously, they could probably hear you all the way in Cloudsdale," commented Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry for all the yelling, but I had to tell Spike – actually I have to tell all of you!"

"Twilight, um, what exactly do you have to tell us," asked Fluttershy.

"That I remember him, Bright Blade, our friend!" All of Twilight's friends looked at her confused, wondering what she was talking about. "Please everypony you have to think hard, search your memories and your hearts, think back to the day of the last battle, Calamity's Fall!" The others were trying to think back, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Sorry Twilight, I don't remember a 'Bright Blade,' and I remember everypony who's our friend," said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight was trying, desperately, there had to be something she could do to kick start their memories like the journal did hers. That's when her eyes fell upon the flanks of the former Crusaders, their cutie marks! "GIRLS!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all looked at the lavender mare in slight fear, wondering if she was about to enter that scary deranged state from a long time ago. "You were there; all three of you were at the final battle!"

"Twilight, c'mon, there's no way they could've been there. They were at Zecora's the whole time we were fighting," said Spike.

"No they weren't, they were there! Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, you said it was because you never lost hope, that your marks were gifts from Bright Blade! You called yourselves the Valkyries and helped bring him back, please girls remember," said Twilight almost desperately.

"Twilight, we weren't – wait what did you say we were called?" Scootaloo asked.

"Valkyries!"

"Valkyries…Valkyries…" Apple Bloom had a serious expression on her face, as if thinking hard upon Twilight's words. "That does sound familiar…"

"Actually, we never did figure out how we got them," said Sweetie Belle looking to her flank. "We were just so happy to have finally got them that we really didn't think about it."

"Wait a minute…The Unknown Alicorn statue…" The flood gates of Apple Bloom's, Scootaloo's, and Sweetie Belle's memories started to open. Their minds flashed back to that day, in the Everfree Forest, where the shining orbs of light descended down to them. Granting them their cutie marks and the power to help their friends and family in the final battle. But most importantly they remembered **him**.

"BRIGHT BLADE!" They said in unison. "WE REMEMBER TOO!"

The name spread through the rest, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Big Mac, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, all of them felt it their hearts. It grew inside them until it finally hit them.

"He did exist, Bright Blade and I, were like brothers! He was the one I made that promise too!"

"The same with me," said Rainbow Dash.

"I promised myself that I'd be stronger, because of him," said Fluttershy.

"I promised him I'd look after Pound and Pumpkin!"

"The seventh symbol from my clothing designs! The sword and halo was Bright Blade's cutie mark! The Element of Hope," said Rarity.

It was a joyous moment all around, even Clay, Pumpkin and Pound Cake, were giggling from the happy vibes of the older ponies around them. But just as quickly as their happiness for regained memories came, so too did the sadness of what happened during the final battle.

"But…he's gone," said Sweetie Belle forlornly.

Rarity went over to comfort her little sister, Spike noticed that Twilight was almost on the verge of tears and walked over to her side. Even Big Mac was saddened; Fluttershy had tears coming from her eyes, but still managed to keep a calm appearance.

"_Well done my little ponies…"_

A mysterious voice echoed around them, making the group turn their heads in different directions. There were many ponies around them, but they seemed just as confused as they were. A bright magic circle appeared below the gathered thirteen ponies. The other Ponyville citizens all backed up quickly as the circle enlarged itself. It shined with a powerful white light, ancient rune markings were written within the inner perimeter, with a symbol in the center that none of them recognized. Rainbow Dash and Applejack quickly took Clay out of the carriage and held him close between the two of them for protection. Pinkie Pie did the same with Pumpkin and Pound Cake; all three mares' motherly instincts were on overdrive.

"Twilight, what's goin' on here!?" Applejack shouted.

"Where'd this freaky circle come from!?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I-I-I don't know, I honestly don't know what this is!?"

Before any of them could try and escape the unknown circle, the light being emitted from it began to shine brighter and brighter, gusting winds blew around them, and in the next moment all thirteen of the ponies vanished from sight. The ponies who were watching this were filled with panic, wondering what could've happened to them.

* * *

***Unknown Location – Outside of the Physical Plain***

"Twilight you gotta see this," said Spike.

Twilight had shut her eyes due to the blinding flash of light. Judging from Spike's voice, which seemed to be filled with wonder instead of fright, Twilight decided to slowly open her eyes and see what the young dragon was seeing.

"This…this is amazing!"

The circle they were inside of acted as a platform, while all around them they saw paths of glorious multicolored lights, each one going in a different direction. Some were yellow; some were blue, red, green, and other such colors. Twilight could feel the energy around her; it was beautiful, as if witnessing a mini galaxy swirling before them.

"Twilight…what is this beautiful place," asked Rarity.

"I think I know what it is, but it's impossible for us to be here…"

"Well don't keep us in suspense, where are we," asked Big Mac.

"The Mana Network…" said Twilight in awe.

It took a moment for that notion to sink in. Twilight had told them about the Mana Network when she used her Element of Magic's power. About the vast network of mana energy that flowed through and around everything in their world. Twilight could glimpse some of the network, but what was before her, before them all, was the true Mana Network. Knowing this, Twilight tried to feel out what was happening to them, the flow of mana they were on seemed different from the others. It was ancient, pure, almost divine, but her analysis didn't last long, as the stream they were on was moving faster, beyond what even Rainbow Dash felt during a Sonic Rainboom. Up above them a portal opened, and the group was hit with another blinding flash of light.

_Oh Celestia what now!?_

* * *

Twilight wanted to make sure she was the first one to see what was happening, but what she saw confused her. "Now where are we?"

"We're in Canterlot," said the former Crusaders.

The others looked around. To their left was the Memorial Wall and to their right was the statue of The Unknown Alicorn. But the most surprising sight was a few feet in front of them. Coming down from the upper level stairwell was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, both royal sisters left a gap between them as if something or somepony was supposed to be there. On cue, a silver stream of light began to form a figure; it grew wings, a horn, a mane and tail that were like a window into the universe.

"Nice to see you all again, it's been awhile."

"ARION!?" The group shouted at once.

"Okay what is going on here," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Calm yourself Rainbow Dash, although for your explanation we'll let our mother tell you," said Princess Luna.

Before them the same magic circle that brought the group to Canterlot reappeared. A shining white light filled the area as a new figure joined them. She had a slender, elegant form, with a pure white coat. Her mane and tale was gold colored, almost as if it were made of mana. But the most dazzling part of her was her eyes; they changed colors seamlessly like an aurora. Upon her flank was a combination of old sigil markings that formed a four pointed star, with a fifth sigil mark in the center. This alicorn mare, who radiated divine power, was the legendary creator of the equines and the world they live in, Goddess of Light, Epona.

"Greetings to you all, I'm so happy to finally meet you," said Epona.

The ponies were all struck speechless. In front of them was the creator of the Elements of Harmony and the mother of the Princesses. They all bowed in respect to the goddess, thinking themselves unworthy of looking at the divine mare. What they didn't realize was that the foals had gotten away from them. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were trying to get their kids back from crawling to Epona.

Epona looked down and saw the cute babies crawl towards her. Clay, Pumpkin and Pound Cake, all raised their hooves towards the goddess, giggling happily. Epona lowered her head and nuzzled each of them in turn. She then returned her attention to the group. "Please, all of you rise. Do not be afraid to look upon me."

They did as she said, although still a bit scared at seeing the creator in the flesh. Actually, now that they looked at her closely, she was somewhat transparent, just like Arion. It soon became clear to them that Epona, like her son, was a spirit.

"Begging your pardon your grace, but for what reason have we been summoned here," asked Twilight politely.

Epona began to gently lift the three foals into the air with her telekinesis, the babies giggled and laughed as they swirled around the goddess in an orbit. She soon levitated them back to their respective parents. The Cake twins were sat in front of Pinkie Pie, while Clay was put down before Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Having done that Epona responded.

"As you well know, all traces of the Element of Hope were wiped clean from this world. But I saw, I witnessed how much you cared for the one known as Bright Blade, even though he was a Construct, he never left your hearts," said Epona.

"Wait…does that mean…" asked Apple Bloom, hesitantly.

Epona's horn lit up with divine magical energy. The group jumped back as a vortex of pure white mana appeared in front of the statue of The Unknown Alicorn. The ponies walked back a few more feet, wondering what exactly the ancient goddess was doing. Soon strands of golden energy started to pour out from the vortex; they soon took notice that the strands were taking shape. They formed wings, a horn, then legs, a body, and finally a head.

"It-It can't be," said Fluttershy.

"Is this really happening," asked Scootaloo.

With one final flash of power from Epona's horn, the area was bathed in white light, creating a thundering boom that echoed across Canterlot and beyond the mountains to the valley below. When the group reopened their eyes their jaws hung open, eyes as wide as saucers. Lying in a heap in front of the statue, where the vortex once was, was a golden, young alicorn stallion. Epona then cantered over to the body, and then nuzzled the side of his head.

"Wake up young one, it's time to rise and see your friends," said Epona, in a motherly tone.

The young stallion stirred, he then raised his head and looked out towards the group. He blinked his eyes a few times, his vision a bit blurry. After a few seconds everything came into focus and he was able to clearly make out who they all were.

Twilight was the first to step forward, slowly and cautiously approaching the young stallion. She wanted to say his name, the name that had for so long been a memory to them all, but was scared to do so. Fearing that this was a dream and that saying that name would snap her back to reality. Twilight glanced over to the royal siblings, who gave her a nod of the head; she then looked to Epona who was nodding sagely to her. With an audible gulp, she made her way towards him.

"Bright…Blade," she dared to ask.

"Twilight…is this a dream," he asked.

Twilight's eyes let loose another deluge of tears as she quickly galloped towards Bright Blade. She skidded to a stop and quickly brought the young alicorn into a tight hug. "No, this isn't a dream, this is real!"

Epona walked away, joining her children as the rest of the group gathered around Twilight and Bright Blade. Hugging, noogying, crying, and even more hugging, everypony there was happy to see Bright Blade returned, even the golden alicorn allowed himself to shed tears of joy as the happiness of being reunited with his friends overwhelmed him.

"Alright y'all, let's give Bright some room to stand," said Applejack.

With a few giggles, they allowed Bright Blade to rise. When he stood to his full height Bright Blade gasped, he was taller then he remembered, and a lot leaner as well. It was at this point that Epona had a noticeable blush on her countenance.

"What the hay, you were never this tall Bright," said Scootaloo.

"If anything he looks a bit older than before," said Big Macintosh.

Bright Blade inspected his body, flaring his wings and checking the length of his hind and forelegs. "But how, I mean, how old am I," he asked.

"Well judging from your body type, the head to body and leg to wing ratio, I'd put you at around fifteen years old, at best," said Rarity. The others looked at her astonished, she could ascertain his age just by looking at him. "I do make clothes for a living darlings, I've seen every body measurement, and age group from mare to stallion, and from filly to colt."

"Sorry, that would be my fault." Confused looks were all pointed in the direction of the goddess; even her children were raising an eyebrow at their mother. "I might have poured a little too much power into creating your body, it's been a while since I've had to create life and I'm still not used to being a spirit yet."

"Oh mother," sighed Celestia.

"You turned a thirteen year old into a fifteen year old, wow," giggled Luna.

"Well, nopony's perfect, not even a goddess, eh mother," said Arion, poking Epona in the side.

"Excuse me, your grace?" Epona turned to Fluttershy. "I was wondering, not that we're complaining mind you, but why has Bright Blade been brought back, I thought all traces of the Element of Hope were taken away."

The Goddess of Light smiled at the shy pegasus, now they were getting to the root of the matter. "You see, after the war had ended, my son Arion found me on the other side. Needless to say I was happy to see him again. But he asked me if there was any way I could bring back the Element of Hope, more specifically, the Construct known as Bright Blade."

"I told mother about how all of you had grown attached to Bright Blade, even stuck by him when you realized your memories of him were false," said Arion.

"It was then that Arion and mother appeared before us one night. She proposed a deal between Luna, myself, and Arion. If just one of you could fully remember Bright Blade, within your hearts, then mother would agree to bring him back," said Celestia.

"Of course she only gave you a year to do so, the deadline being the anniversary of the War of Darkness. And believe us, it was infuriating not being able to say anything to any of you," said Luna.

It was at that point that Twilight's mind flashed back to when she found the diary, the pages of fake memory were gone, but the pages that held her unaltered written words were still there, since they weren't created by the Element of Hope. "So when I started to remember him, it spread like wildfire to the others!?"

"Exactly Twilight Sparkle, now Bright Blade, Arion and I have gifts to impart upon you," said Epona.

Bright Blade, worriedly stepped forward, Twilight and the others were also worried. Even though she said "gifts," there was something about the way she said it, the authority in her voice was strong yet gentle. Epona and Arion trotted over to meet Bright Blade in the middle.

"Your first gift Bright Blade will be from me." Epona's horn once again glowed with divine power, before them a necklace made of navy blue metal appeared, in the middle was a yellow crystal carved in the shape of Bright Blade's cutie mark. "Bright Blade, before you now floats the Element of Hope, the seventh Element of Harmony."

"Wait a minute, that's the Element! But then how am I –!?"

"That is my second gift to you Bright Blade, your body is flesh and blood now, you are every bit as real as your friends are," said Epona.

Everypony grew wide eyed; they couldn't believe what they had heard! Bright Blade's body was real, not a Construct made of the Element of Hope, but a true physical body. "Your Eminence I-I don't know what to say! Thank you, Thank you so much!" Bright Blade then bowed slightly to the goddess, and then quickly rose up.

Epona giggled a bit as she levitated the Element of Hope necklace over to Bright Blade, clasping the lost Element around his neck. Arion stepped forward as Epona stepped back, his turn apparently had come.

"_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evils wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_" A bolt of white lightning descended from the sky up above, landing in front of Arion. The lightning bolt then took the form of a sword as the electrical energy dispersed and revealed the ancient sword, whole once again.

"Excellion, but the blade was broken during the final battle!" Bright Blade exclaimed.

"I re-forged Excellion, in preparation for this day. I knew your friends wouldn't let you fade into memory. So now Bright Blade, bearer of the Element of Hope, take unto you this magical sword and with it all the knowledge and skill that it possesses," said Arion.

Arion then used his telekinesis to levitate Excellion to Bright Blade. The young alicorn's horn flared with his golden magical aura, wrapping the sword in his telekinetic glow. Almost immediately all the power and knowledge that was held within the ancient weapon flowed into his mind, the connection between wielder and weapon being established on both a mental and spiritual level.

"Thank you Arion, Epona, thank you both!" Bright Blade flapped his wings to fly around in joy, but the moment he got a few feet in the air Bright fell back to the ground like a lead weight.

Twilight quickly ran to Bright Blade's side and helped him back up to his hooves. "Bright Blade are you alright!?"

"I-I don't understand, it's like I forgot how to fly? Hold on a minute, let me try something!" Bright Blade looked around. Over to his right, beyond the statue, was a ledge that overlooked the valley below. He then pointed his horn towards the open space and concentrated his magical energy, the power built up more and more till it was a sphere of golden energy on the tip of his horn. Suddenly the ball of mana backfired and sent Bright Blade flying backwards, sailing through the air till he hit the Memorial Wall with a hard thud.

"What in the hay," exclaimed Scootaloo.

The former Crusaders quickly galloped to their friend. Bright Blade was staggering to his hooves, his head spinning from the impact. "That hurt…"

"That was a mana backblast! It only happens when a unicorn tries to use a spell without really knowing how to cast it," explained Sweetie Belle.

"Wow, those magic lessons are really payin' off." Sweetie Belle beamed with pride at Apple Bloom's compliment. "Wait ah second, why did that happen to Bright Blade!? You used all kinds of powerful magic when you were fightin' –!" Apple Bloom looked back to Arion. "Uh, You-Know-Who!"

"I don't get it, it's like I've forgotten how to fly, and how to use magic! The only thing I can do is levitate!"

"I'm sorry to say Bright Blade, all your skill, both in flight and magic, was due to your being a Construct. The Element of Hope provided you with many advanced skills, but now that you have a flesh and blood body you must learn these skills, as all newborn ponies do," said Epona.

Bright Blade, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle rejoined the others. Bright Blade was looking a little disappointed. "So I have to relearn all my old magic and flying skills, that'll take forever!"

"Don't sweat it!" Rainbow Dash quickly rushed to Bright's side and gave him a poke in the ribs. "I'll teach you everything I know Bright Blade! We'll have you back to flying like a daredevil in no time!"

"As long as you don't start hauling me up into the air, and then dropping me from a hundred feet up," said Bright Blade.

Rainbow Dash laughed and blushed, apparently she had hoped that Bright had forgotten about those little "training sessions" they did back in Ponyville. Twilight was the next to trot forward, having a very happy look on her face.

"And since Rainbow is teaching you how to fly, I guess that means I'll take the position of being your magic tutor! Just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you," said Twilight with a slightly evil grin.

"Well Bright Blade, it seems as though you're in capable hooves here. Mother, I think it's time we took our leave," said Arion.

"Hmm-hmm, indeed it is. Celestia, Luna, we'll be watching over you," Epona then turned to the group of ponies. "All of you."

With that said Epona and Arion transformed into two spheres of white and silver light, the two orbs ascended into the air, taking off at great speed. A loud sonic boom thundered through the sky as the divine spirits left this world and returned to the spirit realm.

"Now my little ponies…" All eyes turned to Celestia. "There's one last piece of business that needs to be addressed."

They all looked to each other, surprised and confused. What "business" could the Princess be talking about. Well it didn't matter, because whatever it was it couldn't dwarf the feeling of happiness they all felt here today. Bright Blade was back, the Element of Hope was now a permanent fixture in their world, and all was right with the world.

**Never lose hope…**


	47. Epilogue Part 5

**_The Knights of Harmony_**

***One Month Later***

"Ugh, I can't get this clasp thing to hook right," said Bright Blade.

He was looking at himself in mirror, dressed in a blue uniform, with an X shaped sash. Bright Blade was currently trying to hook the other end of the sash so that it could form an X, but was having a little trouble using his telekinesis, probably due to the fact that he was shaking like a leaf.

"Geez Bright Blade, don't be so nervous." Bright Blade turned to the pony next to him, the Royal Guard Captain, and Commander of the Calvary forces at Calamity's Fall, Shining Armor. "It's only a little ceremony, besides we've rehearsed this for a while now." Shining Armor used his telekinesis to take over for Bright Blade, fixing his clasp, and straightening out his sash.

"Yeah, that was rehearsal! As in 'Only certain ponies were going to watch,' now it's all of Canterlot and then some! What happens if I trip in the middle of the ceremony, or I accidentally bust open the palace roof," asked Bright Blade panicked.

"Seriously B, you're not going to trip, and you're not going to bust open the palace roof," assured Shining Armor. _At least I hope you won't, I mean, tenth time's the charm, right? _"And besides, Twilight's riding with you, so you'll be fine."

"And that's partly the other reason, what if I embarrass her, what if –!"

-Knock!-

-Knock!-

Bright Blade jumped at the knocking, flapping his wings quickly and propelling himself upwards. Shining Armor shook his head and went over to see who was at the door. When he opened it the unicorn stallion was relieved to see somepony who could probably snap Bright Blade out of his nervousness.

"Twily, thank Celestia you're here!"

Twilight was dressed in a beautiful gown, with a purple cape draped around her embroidered with her cutie mark. "What's wrong Shining Armor?" Twilight asked. Her BBBFF pointed to the ceiling as he let her walk in, Twilight gave a slightly annoyed sigh as she saw Bright Blade hanging upside down on the ceiling, flapping his wings quickly to keep himself glued up there. "Oh Bright Blade, what are you doing up there?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging around," the golden alicorn joked.

Shining Armor and Twilight deadpanned upon hearing the lame attempt at a joke. Twilight then used her telekinesis to completely immobilize Bright Blade; she then levitated the young stallion all the way down to ground level. "C'mon Bright, it's almost time for the ceremony to begin. We have to leave now or we'll be late," said Twilight.

"Oh horse apples," sighed Bright Blade.

After a couple of minutes of Bright Blade gathering his courage, the ponies began their trot. The three of them were walking through a hallway, rows of large windows let the warm sunlight in as they passed through them. The entire hall echoed with their hoofsteps, making the already nervous Bright Blade even more nervous.

"Will you relax B, everything's going to turn out great," said Shining Armor.

"Yeah, I know…"

Shining Armor looked to his little sister Twilight, silently asking her what he could do to keep Bright's mind off his current state. It was then that the white unicorn stallion was struck with an idea. "So Bright, how are things going with those three fillies? What were their names…Oh yeah, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle."

Bright Blade seemed to perk up from the change in subject. "They're fine; ever since they discovered their cutie marks they've been hard at work perfecting their talents."

"Uh-huh, sooo, here's my question to you. Which one of them caught your fancy," asked Shining Armor.

At this both Twilight and Bright Blade stopped in their tracks, both with blushing faces. "Excuse me, what!?"

"Well, I know you're a couple of years older than them, you were close to their age at one point. C'mon you can tell me." Shining Armor leaned in close to Bright Blade so that he could whisper into his ear. "Stallion to stallion."

"W-W-Well it's not like I don't like them – I mean they're my best friends – it's just that –!"

"It's just that Bright Blade has to take responsibility," interjected Twilight.

Both Shining Armor and Bright Blade looked at Twilight confused. "Responsibility, for what," asked Shining Armor.

"For stealing my first kiss back at the battle of Calamity's Fall," said Twilight flatly.

"Y-YOU REMEMBER THAT!?"

"Of course, but we can discuss that in detail later. Now let's hurry along, we don't want to be late." Twilight cantered on as both stallions had halted, frozen like statues. The lavender mare only sashayed away, her tail swinging from side to side in a playful way. The whole time she wore a devious smile.

Shining Armor looked down to the young alicorn, who was in the process of trying to say something but could not find the right words to plead his case to the strong, blue maned unicorn. "You. Me. After the ceremony. Serious words to discuss." His tone was stern, apparently not pleased that he had just found out that his little sister had her first kiss, and by Bright Blade of all ponies.

_Thank you Twilight, I'm not nervous about the ceremony anymore. Now I'm more worried about what Shining Armor is going to do to me!_

* * *

***5 Minutes Later***

The horns sounded, the choir sang, and the ceremony began! Confetti was floated down from the many pegasi that flew through the air, the Canterlot citizens lined the sidewalks as they cheered and stamped their hooves in celebration. Just then, from around the corner, came a chariot pulled by two strong Royal Guard stallions. Riding within the chariot was Twilight Sparkle and Bright Blade, the two of them waving their hooves to the roaring crowd of earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi alike. Some threw confetti from the crowds, others from the shops and buildings nearby.

As the chariot containing Twilight and Bright made its around another corner, a second chariot appeared. Inside was Rarity and Spike, they gave a nod to Twilight and Bright as they rode passed and followed after them.

In the sky two other chariots zoomed low and over the two chariots on the ground, joining the procession. In the first aerial chariot rode Applejack and Rainbow Dash, and the second had Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. The pony citizens cheered as the full team, the Elements of Harmony, were now all assembled, making their way towards the Canterlot Palace.

Along the way they two other chariots joined them. The first one was sky chariot, inside was the Captain of the Guard, Shining Armor, and his wife, the beautiful alicorn of love, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Cadance for short. On the ground, pulling up behind Spike and Rarity's chariot, was the second. Inside this chariot were Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo, each one dressed in a cute little dress. Scootaloo, although not one for frilly things, didn't object to wearing one for this kind of event.

Once all six chariots arrived at the front of the palace, the occupants disembarked and began trotting through the grand halls of the palace. There were just as many ponies inside as there were outside. Hanging from the ceiling were banners, each one displaying the cutie mark of the seven ponies who were now present. A six pointed star, a sword and halo, a rainbow lightning bolt, three red apples, three diamonds, three pink butterflies, and three balloons.

The doors to the grand hall opened slowly inwards, revealing a crowd of finely dressed ponies. Further up ahead were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the group of thirteen continued to trot along as the other equines cheered them on. White and red rose petals gently floated down from above, their lovely scent filling the air of the room.

Once all seven of the Elements of Harmony were near the throne they bowed. Spike, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle separated and stood to their right were. To their left was their family members and friends, Big Macintosh was there, with a giggling baby Clay on his back, along with Granny Smith who was watching the Cake twins. Spitfire and Soarin, along with Ballista and Broadside, were also among the group of family and friends. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance then separated from the Harmony bearers, joining the others.

Once the music had ended, Princess Celestia flared her wings, signaling all assembled to lower their voices. The room quickly fell silent, as all seven of the Elements rose up from their bow. "During the War of Darkness we lost many loved ones, but upon the battlefield we also gained heroes and deeper bonds of friendship and love towards one another! Today I'd like to honor one of those heroes, a warrior and dear friend to myself and my sister, and too these six mares as well." Princess Celestia then nodded towards her little sister Luna.

"Will Bright Blade please step forward," asked Princess Luna. Bright Blade skittishly separated from the group and trotted forward, keeping a two foot distance from the Princesses. "Bright Blade, would you please summon your sword."

Bright Blade gulped, his eyes gazing upwards towards the ceiling. Upon close inspection, although other ponies didn't notice, there was a plaster patch where it appears something fell through, apparently many times judging from the condition. He then turned his head to his friends, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy all gave him a confident nod. Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo also did the same. With a deep sigh Bright Blade put on a strong, yet stern face.

"_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evils wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_"

At first there was nothing, but then a small orb of white light appeared where the plaster was. The orb shot down to Bright Blade in the form of a lightning bolt. All the gathered ponies gasped; surprised by the phenomenon, but those who knew exactly what this was did not flinch. The lightning bolt stopped between Bright Blade and the Princesses, taking the form of the magical sword, Excellion.

"Your Highnesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I present to you this sword, Excellion," said Bright Blade.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna laid their horns on the guard of Excellion, closing their eyes as they did. "Excellion, may we?" Princess Celestia asked.

Excellion shined, as if acknowledging the request of the two royal sisters. Celestia and Luna wrapped the sword in their telekinetic auras, raising the ancient weapon up and holding it between them.

"Bright Blade, please bow your head," asked Princess Luna.

As soon as Bright Blade did so, it began. "For bravery in the face of overwhelming odds…"

"For your noble act of self-sacrifice, and dedication to your friends…" said Princess Luna.

"We, the co-rulers of this wondrous land, bestow upon thee, Bright Blade, bearer of the Element of Hope…" The Princesses tapped Bright Blade's left shoulder with Excellion's blade. "…the grand title of Knight!" The Princesses then tapped his right shoulder and raised up Excellion. "Arise, _Sir _Bright Blade, Knight of Hope!"

The crowd stomped in an applauding fashion, cheering the young alicorn. Princess Celestia and Luna looked to Bright Blade and smiled, to which he returned the smile, knowing what came next he took his place at the right side of Princess Celestia. This of course confused the other six mares, as well as their family and friends, since this wasn't what they had rehearsed.

"Will Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity please step forward and bow your heads," asked Princess Luna.

Nervously, they obeyed, having an inkling of what was about to happen, but not quite sure if they were prepared mentally for what the Princesses were going to say.

"The six mares who stand before us, have saved this land of ours twice, and twice we have recognized and celebrated their heroism! Now it is time we reward such achievements, for here we also bestow to you fine mares the title of Knight!" The Princesses announced. Celestia and Luna used Excellion to tap each of the mares' shoulders in turn, making their title official. "Arise, _Dame _Twilight, _Dame _Rarity, _Dame _Fluttershy, _Dame _Pinkie Pie, _Dame _Applejack, and _Dame _Rainbow Dash. Please join us." The mares, with a jubilant expression on their faces joined Bright Blade, the seven gathered together. "Behold, citizens of Equestria, the Knights of Harmony!"

Again the room erupted into a cacophony of roaring cheers and applauds. Shining Armor gave a wink at Twilight as well as a nod to Bright Blade; Princess Cadance was beaming with happiness at the mare she once sat for. Big Macintosh and Granny Smith were equally as happy, with the old mare wiping a tear from her eye upon seeing her granddaughter receive such an illustrious title, baby Clay giggled and laughed, knocking his hooves together along with Pumpkin and Pound Cake, applauding their respective mothers. But it seemed that the festivities were far from over. Captain Ballista and Major Broadside saluted Rarity and Fluttershy, while Spitfire and Soarin did the same for Rainbow Dash.

"Please, hold your applauds, there are four others that we have yet to thank," said Princess Celestia. "Will Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, please step forward."

Again a round of confused looks hit the crowd and even the ones honored. The four walked up in the same fashion as the ones before them. They knew that they weren't Elements of Harmony, and although they did fight in the war, they didn't know exactly what the Princesses had in store for them. The Princesses made a motion for the four of them to bow their heads. They all flinched slightly at the sensation of feeling Excellion's blade touch their shoulders.

"Little fillies, your willingness to never give up was what ultimately granted you the power to resurrect hope's light, and aid us in our darkest hour. That is why we'd like to officially recognize you three by your self-bestowed title, the Valkyries, and to you dear Spike, the title of Dragonic Guardian, ambassador to the dragons, and equal protector of the realm!"

The, officially titled, Valkyries and purple dragon's eyes grew wide with amazement; they were now on the same level as the older ponies. Soon the four of them joined the others, standing at Princess Luna's left side. With that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna handed Excellion over to Bright Blade, allowing him take it into his telekinetic grip. "Let this coronation be the hallmark of a new era of peace and happiness in our world," announced Princess Celestia.

"To all creatures great and small, in the oceans and rivers, in forests and ground beneath, and to the skies up above, now and forever this will be our age, the Age of Harmony," proclaimed Princess Luna.

If it were possible for the crowds outside and inside to cheer any louder than they already were, it was done here today. The choir and horns started once again as the Princesses lead the entire team down the path between the crowds; they continued their walk until all of them were outside the palace doors. They waved to the numerous ponies that had gathered outside Canterlot Palace.

* * *

***Later That Night***

Twilight was alone on a balcony overlooking the party down below, and admiring the beautiful full moon. Fireworks were going off left and right, painting very colorful images in the night sky. Apparently the unicorns in charge of the fireworks had gotten help, in how to prepare and maximize the effect of such wonderful explosions, from some silver maned unicorn. Unfortunately said unicorn had sadly disappeared before anypony else could ask who she was, but thankfully for them she had left behind some notes and instructions to answer any latent questions.

Twilight was happy upon hearing this news, and wondered when she would see the no-named unicorn. She suddenly heard the approaching hoofsteps of somepony, Twilight turned her head and saw that it was Bright Blade, apparently looking worse for ware, with his head hung low. Twilight was only slightly worried, knowing exactly where the young alicorn stallion had come from.

"Thanks _Dame _Twilight, you basically threw me under the chariot with that little statement," groaned Bright Blade.

"Well he was going to find out one way or another, and besides, it got your mind off of everything. Did it not, _Sir _Bright Blade?" Twilight asked playfully.

"Yes, and how was I supposed to know that when everything came back, you meant **EVERYTHING**!?"

"Well, maybe that will teach you to kiss me and then disappear before I get say anything."

Bright Blade groaned again and trotted to join Twilight in overlooking the festivities below. The wind was cool but not cold, just the right temperature to keep everypony comfortable. The golden alicorn would occasionally glance over to Twilight, her profile made even more beautiful by the flashing lights of the fireworks. Just one more thing he was happy to see again.

"Bright Blade, you okay?" Twilight asked.

Bright quickly snapped out of his hypnosis and regained his composure. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Really, about what?"

"Well lots of stuff, the stuff that I missed when I was gone for a year. Rainbow Dash and Applejack raising that colt Clay, together! Big Mac and Fluttershy going out, as coltfriend and fillyfriend! Rarity's fashion designing dreams coming true and Spike helping her out! And Pinkie Pie running Sugar Cube Corner, plus raising Pumpkin and Pound Cake, I really did miss a lot, didn't I?"

"Maybe, but you're back now and you won't miss a thing Bright Blade, you'll be right here, watching everything unfold with me – and everypony else!" Twilight added quickly.

Bright Blade chuckled a bit as he returned his gaze out towards the party grounds below, and to the fireworks still blossoming in the air. It was now Twilight's turn to start glancing over at Bright, although his age was accidentally accelerated two years, he still held the same feeling as when the two of them were on the battlefield long ago.

"Twilight, I've decided something," said Bright Blade.

"What…?"

"I'm going to create a new Corp.!"

"A new Corp., but why, we already have a Brawn, Aerial, and Mage Corp."

"Yeah, but they need to be united, just like we all were when we fought the final battle. It'll incorporate new unit structuring and new battle tactics and strategies; it'll be a force to protect not only Equestria, but other parts of the world, hopefully, eventually," said Bright Blade.

"Wow, sounds like you have it all planned out," said Twilight impressed.

"Maybe, but I'm still going to need to train harder and longer with you and Rainbow Dash, don't want to look like I don't know what I'm doing."

Since they were talking about the future, there was something on Twilight's mind that she needed clarification on. "Bright Blade, do you remember when I cast that 'Reality Window' spell?

He nodded yes.

"All those things you were describing about your ideal mare, you were describing me weren't you?" Bright Blade began to fidget a bit, apparently having been found out. "I won't lie, I was taken aback by what I saw, I was…conflicted. Between what I felt for you when you were in your transformed state, and then how I felt about you in your original form, I have to say, I didn't know what to make of my feelings towards you…"

"Twilight…I'm sorry I didn't know you were…"

"…But…In spite of all that, I've seen exactly the kind of young stallion you are. It took me awhile, but I finally understand now. How much I care about you, how much I…love you," said Twilight, her face blushing a bright red.

Bright Blade was now the one taken aback, he didn't know what Twilight thought of him, and in fact he was sure she saw him as nothing more than just a friend, a little brother. Now, he finally knew, and he was overjoyed to hear this news.

"Twilight I…"

The lavender mare put a hoof to his lips, and smiled lovingly at him. She then brought her forehead close to his, allowing their horns to cross. They both closed their eyes, the whistling and crackling of the fireworks became clearer to them, as well as the breathing of the other. Their horns started to glow with gold and purple auras, swirling together and mixing at the point of contact.

_You realize that we can't let this relationship get any more serious than it already is, at least until you're a bit older_, thought Twilight.

_I don't mind, as long as we're together, _thought Bright Blade.

All around the ponies looked up to the sky as the fireworks were reaching the climax, blasting off and canvassing the sky with their radiant colors and shapes made of light. This was the beginning of a new time for all of them, with changes great and small, and a future filled with hope for both the old and new generations.

**A brave new world…**


	48. Credits

**Characters pertaining to Hasbro**

Twilight Sparkle

Applejack

Rainbow Dash

Rarity

Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie

Spike

The Cuite Mark Crusaders

Trixie

Zecora

Derpy Hooves

Prince Shining Armor

Princess Cadance

Prince Blueblood

Princess Celesita

Princess Luna

Nightmare Moon

Discord

Queen Chrysalis

The Diamond Dogs

Glida

Windingos

* * *

**Characters/Locations pertaining to Michael Ravencroft**

Bright Blade

Epona

Major Broadside

Captain Ballista

Arion

The Valkryies

Tipsy

Tikara Balak

Phantasma Sun

Eclipse

All the Fort names

Hoofshire

The Nevermore Plains

* * *

**Special Guest Star (on loan from Brawney Hooves)**

Clay - from Wings for a Pony

* * *

**Musical Scores provided by (Corrusponding to the Chapters)**

Heavens Shaking Event - from Naruto Shippuuden (Ch. 25)

In Your Belief - from Asura's Wrath (Ch. 27)

Avengers Theme - from The Avengers (Ch. 29)

Girei (aka Crying God) - from Naruto Shippuuden (Ch. 38)

Fields of Hope - from Gundam Seed Destiny (lyrics by xVeilx) (Ch. 39)

Seija Tanjou Extended Version - from Euerka Seven: Goodnight Sleep Tight Young Lovers (Ch. 40)

Ihojin No Yaiba - from Sword of The Stranger (Ch. 41)

Promised Land - from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Ch. 42)

Tugging at the Heartstrings - PMV on Youtube (Epilogue Part 3)

Simple and Clean/Hikari (orchestra instrumental version) - from Kingdom Hearts (Epilogue Part 4)

Horn of Plenty - from The Hunger Games (Epilogue Part 5)

This is War - by 30 Seconds to Mars (Inspiration)

* * *

**Editing/Shadow Editing for the story**

Michael Ravencroft

Rose of Hearts (shadow editor)

* * *

A special thanks to all those who have faved and followed the story, I couldn't have kept going without your support and comments! Well I could've, but it wouldn't have been nearly as rewarding!

All rights to the charaters and locations of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. All hail the mighty Fausticorn! lol

_**War in Equestria: The Tale of Bright Blade**_


	49. Teaser

***One Week Later***

Deep in the Everfree Forest a certain zebra was at work, her cauldron bubbling with a sweet aroma that filled her hut. Zecora was humming a happy tune, a song she remembered from her native land, as she trotted over to the cauldron. She then waved her hoof over the bubbling concoction too which the brew inside started to stream out, the liquid flew from her pot all the way to a hardwood kettle she had carved herself, as well as a hollowed out cup.

Once the kettle and cup were filled Zecora willed the stream, which apparently turned out to be tea, back to its point of origin and sat down to enjoy the brew. Just as she took her first sip of tea something strange began to happen.

At her front door wispy strands of white smoke started to creep their way in, flowing under the crack of the door. The strands started to build, no longer wispy, but a full, strong cloud of sparkling white vapor. The smoke started to gather in one spot, the cloud elongated itself creating a body. Four longer strands of smoke weaved out legs, and a fifth one took the shape of a head. The form wasn't pony like; it had a strong, but lean physique, and quite tall from the looks of it. The smoke grew something else, upon its head, horns began to appear. They weren't like unicorn horns, no, these were intricate, almost as if they were creating a crown.

Zecora, taking a moment from enjoying her tea, glanced over at the smoke, which was now starting to gain resolution. It was a stag, a white, ghostly, stag. With wise and kind blue eyes, and beautifully curved brown antlers. The white stag smiled at the zebra, and Zecora smiled back.

"My old friend Faerden, what brings you to my den," asked Zecora.

{Zecora, you may speak to me through your mind. Our, 'condition,' does not affect you there,} said Faerden.

_Thank you Faerden, I must admit, speaking in rhymes is rather fun, but does tend to get exhausting, _thought Zecora.

{I'm sure; in hindsight I think my affliction is the lesser of two evils.}

_Very funny, so then, are we bound for another journey, or did you stop by to have some tea? _Faerden and Zecora chuckled, she knew full well that Faerden could not, but he appreciated the jester all the same.

{No Zecora, I'm afraid our time in this world is not yet over…In fact, I believe the worst is yet to come,} said Faerden grimly.

Zecora rose from her sitting position, and looked upon her ghostly friend with concern and worry. _What do you mean!? The darkness that threatened this world is no more! The Star Prince is free from his alter ego's hold, Bright Blade and the Element of Hope have been permanently affixed to this world, and yet you say something like this! Forgive me old friend if I have doubt, but what proof do you have of this!?_

The white stag's antlers began to glow, between them green sparkling mana gathered. In a flash of light an object appeared, a book, bound in leather with metal edges. Faerden levitated the book to Zecora's table and laid the tome down on it. Zecora stared at the book, on the front cover was a seal, she did not recognize this symbol, but something inside made the zebra mare cringe with fear.

_What-what is this thing…!?_

{This book before you foretells the end of the world, and the universe if what lies within comes to pass…} Zecora looked at Faerden, the expression on his normally calm face darkened. {The end of days for Equestria will soon come to pass…}

**Look to the signs…**


End file.
